Regresan mis recuerdos
by Dialirvi
Summary: .:UA:. Atrévete a leer esta historia donde un secreto del pasado se ha guardado para cuatro chicos ...normales. El amor, el deseo de salvar tu tierra, tendrán muchos desafíos que sortear...Cap. 26... ¡Terminado! Acepto comentarios nwn
1. Cambio de ambiente

**Saludos a todos los que están leyendo esto.**

**Este fic, es ALTERNO, las situaciones que se presentan son diferentes a las que dice la historia original.**

**(Acciones) _Pensamientos _y mis mentadas caritas!XD**

**Sé que ha habido muchos fics con el tema de la vida actual, así que les pido, eviten comparaciones, esta idea es original, (aún el tema no) y trato de que cada situación sea diferente.**

**En este fic, si han notado el género, trataré( por que sé que soy pésima) de incursionar en el romance.**

**¿Y si todo lo que tenías antes se cambiara por una revelación¿Si regresan tus recuerdos¿Todo cambiará¿Seguiré igual¿Corremos peligro?**

**Disfruten esta historia...**

**AtTe: **

**Dialirvi ;D**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Capítulo 1: "Cambio de ambiente" 

:El doctor la recibirá ahora señorita...

En un despacho de la capital de Hyrule, en una sala de espera de un conocido psicólogo...

:Sí...gracias.

Entra al consultorio una joven de 15 años, rubia, su cabello le llegaba por los hombros, ojos azules, no era muy alta, casi 1.65 de estatura, vestida con un pantalón pesquero negro y una blusa azul celeste (Linda chica por cierto XD).

:Buenos días¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Un afable hombre mayor estaba del otro lado del escritorio, su consultorio era muy cómodo, sillones mullidos color negro, las paredes pintadas de un color naranja pálido, y con una gran ventanal que tenía la vista de la bulliciosa ciudad Capital, diplomas estaban colgados por casi todas las paredes, y cerca de la puerta un cuadro de la sagrada Trifuerza.

:Buenos días Doctor Meyer...lo de siempre ( dijo ella sentándose en un sillón)

Dr. Meyer¿Más pesadillas¿Hace cuánto?

:Anoche...fue peor, muy vívida, casi no pude dormir.

Dr. Meyer: Entiendo (anota en una libreta) Dime Zelda...¿qué soñaste esta vez¿Fue el mismo sueño?

Zelda: Sí... muy real... sentí como si de verdad hubiera pasado.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Flash Back **RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

Me encuentro dentro de un lugar enorme y elegante, no puedo verme, de pronto, llegan dos personas vestidas como reyes, no les puedo ver la cara.

Volteo a la puerta para salir, y hay 6 personas muy diferentes entre sí, viéndome, como hay mucha luz en la puerta, no los alcanzo a ver.

Por detrás llega alguien y me toca el hombro, un joven repitiendo mi nombre, pero es demasiada luz, no lo distingo, después, todo se incendia, una luz blanca y despierto.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Fin del** **Flash Back **RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

Dr. Meyer: sí, es el mismo de antes, pero... cómo fue más vívido?

Zelda: -.- sentía que en realidad estaba en ese lugar, sentí el peso de la mano en mi hombro.

Dr. Meyer: creo que es por tanto estrés, Zelda, siempre que vienen tus exámenes sales con esos sueños...

Zelda: pero, no estoy en exámenes, es más, estoy de vacaciones...

Dr. Meyer: ah, no? entonces... alguna situación que te incomode?

Zelda: es que... mi papá...

Dr. Meyer: preocupada por las revueltas?

Zelda: no es eso... es que mi madre y yo nos mudamos a Ciudad Lake Hylia.

Dr. Meyer: ah! Y tu papá se queda, no?

Zelda: si... sabe? Lo extrañaré...

Dr. Meyer: (sonríe levemente) por qué lo dices?

Zelda: por que mañana nos vamos, y me inscribieron en un colegio.

Dr. Meyer: Entonces tu padre siguió mis consejos...

Zelda: creo que si... pero él se queda y nos irá a visitar periódicamente.

Dr. Meyer: por un lado es bueno, necesitas convivir con jóvenes de tu edad, eso de clases particulares no era buena idea.

Zelda: -.- dígaselo a mi padre.

Dr. Meyer: es tu última visita conmigo...

Zelda: o.o es cierto, le quiero dar las gracias por todo, sin usted, las pesadillas de hace 5 años hubieran acabado conmigo.

Dr. Meyer: no hay de qué pequeña Zelda, te cuidas y estudias en tu nuevo colegio.

Zelda: n.nUUU hasta pronto.

Salió la chica del consultorio, y encontró a su madre hablando con la secretaria del doctor, diciéndole no sé que cosas...ella, rubia, cabello corto, ojos verdes, buen porte- como lo debe tener la 1° dama- ajustaba algunas cosas en el archivo del doctor.

: y borre a mi hija de la lista...y los archivos los quema...nunca más volverá...

Secretaria: sí, Señora...

Zelda: mamá, estoy lista... ¿nos vamos?

: OK Zelda, Impa está afuera, espérame, de seguro está con Jessica, nos tienen que conducir afuera.

Impa, su guardaespaldas, mujer ruda, seria, su cabello extrañamente blanco, sus ojos rojos...sí, toda una sheikah...vestida con un traje de vestir negro y su cabello finamente recogido en una coleta.

Zelda salió al corredor del edificio.

Impa: Hola señorita Zelda!

Zelda: O0O Impa!( toma aire) no me asustes así...

Salió su madre, seguida por otra mujer vestida igual que Impa.

: está bien...Impa, Jessica, llévennos afuera.

N/A¿por qué guardaespaldas? De seguro se lo preguntaran, pues...la hija del presidente y su esposa deben estar bien cuidadas...XD

Zelda odiaba salir y encontrar reporteros acosándolas, preguntándoles cosas que no les interesaban a ellos. Se cubrió la cara poniéndose detrás de Impa, y su madre sólo saludaba mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros.

Ya en el auto...

Zelda: -.-UUUUU

: qué pasa?

Zelda: nada...sólo que es una gran cambio para mí...

: Ciudad Lake Hylia es muy bonita, te encantará! Tu papá encontró un buen colegio, hay pocos chicos por que es el mejor del sur del país!

Zelda: si...ya me dijiste...(suspiro)

: estoy segura de que harás muchos amigos...

Zelda: ¬¬XX

Llegaron a la casa- muy presidencial- preguntó por su padre, típico, no estaba, se encerró en su cuarto a empacar, ya que al día siguiente se marcharían de esa horrible capital.¡se acabaron los días sin salir de casa¡ahora iba a una escuela!

Llenó 3 maletas, una mochila con sus cosas más personales, y no podían faltar sus instrumentos favoritos, su arpa y una ocarina.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

: lista hija? El avión sale en 10 minutos! n0n

Zelda: ¬¬ papá no vendrá?

: Nos alcanzará luego...ahora vamos!

Se subieron a un enorme aeroplano, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, sus guardaespaldas estaban sentadas detrás de ellas.

Zelda:_ como siempre...más mudanzas, y siempre siento que me falta algo, que no sé que es...¿lo encontraré?_

: qué piensas?

Zelda: que será un gran cambio, y mucho tiempo en el avión.

Tres horas después.

Voz: vuelo 3 de la capital a Ciudad Lake Hylia...favor de recoger sus maletas en la sala 5, Ciudad Lake Hylia y el alcalde Yeil les dan la más cordial bienvenida...

Zelda caminaba tras su madre, viendo sin interés cómo muchos reporteros se acercaban.

Zelda: oye mamá...¿ y mi uniforme?

: pronto hija... deja de molestar¿no ves que vienen reporteros? Vamos por las maletas.

Recogieron las maletas- en realidad fueron las guardaespaldas- y ya en la salida, los reporteros atacaron.

Reportero: Sra. 1° dama! Dígame¿acaso el presidente tendrá su junta cuatrimestral aquí con el alcalde?

: creo que sí, el alcalde Yeil ha mencionado que le gustaría que fuera aquí, además es nuestro amigo.

Reportera: y dígame...el motivo de la mudanza de usted y su hija...¿fue por los ataques que se han suscitado últimamente?

: mire, en realidad, la cuestión política de ese tema...

Zelda se apartó del lugar, odiaba la política, todo lo que tuviera que ver con esos endemoniados reporteros, Impa le llegó por detrás con sus maletas.

Impa: ocurre algo?

Zelda: -.- esto va a seguir¿qué no pueden dejarnos en paz?

Impa: n.nUUU no lo sé, aunque la prensa local sea en menor medida que la nacional, creo que se reducirán las entrevistas.

Subieron a un auto blanco, Zelda veía por la ventana, era una cuidad más tranquila que la capital.

Zelda¿y el lago?

: dicen que está escondido en el bosque en el medio de la ciudad...Mira hija! Tu colegio!

Pasaron en frente de una edificación blanca con rojo, en los tres niveles había muchas aulas, en su gran patio se apreciaban canchas, una cafetería, alberca, un bosquecillo y una fuente.

En las bardas que lo delimitaban, se apreciaba el nombre: "Colegio del Antiguo Hyrule"

Zelda: Qué nombrecito!

: ¬¬XXX Zelda!

Dieron vuelta en la calle de enfrente del colegio, recorriendo diez cuadras, y dieron vuelta a la derecha, luego, tres casas más y se detuvieron.

Zelda: O.o aquí es? Está muy cerca de la escuela!

: mucho mejor!

Salieron del auto. ¡Por fin! Una casa "normal" según Zelda, con dos niveles, ventanas y puertas normales, unos cuentos escalones que conducían a la entrada, la casa, no estaba pintada, tenía piedras color arena…sin barandales que protegieran la casa, se veía como una más del montón.

Entraron, algunos de los viejos muebles de la casa se encontraban ahí, Impa subió a dejar las maletas, Zelda la siguió, en su nuevo cuarto, un gran ventanal con vista a las calles de la cuidad.

Zelda: qué bonito! Siento que soy normal.

Impa: n.n que bueno... (termina de acomodar las maletas) me retiro...

La deja sola, empieza a desempacar y acomoda la ropa en el armario, va a la ventana, se queda admirando la simplicidad de la ciudad. Se queda un rato viendo pasar a la gente, y un chico pasa en bicicleta, era rubio, volteó a verla y casi se cae.

Zelda: _jajaja ¡pobrecito!_

: Zelda! Baja por favor!

Bajó hasta donde está su madre, traía algo en las manos.

N/A: para no poner ? Voy a poner Mamá, cuando ya diga el nombre... yo lo pongo... OK?

Mamá: Tanto que me estabas insistiendo con tu uniforme, que ya de una vez te lo doy... tómalo, ¬ no es lindo?

Zelda: 0.0 uniforme raro! XP

¿Qué más querían? Una blusa blanca de cuello redondo, con adornos rojos, falda roja con una línea blanca y era de tablones, calcetas largas blancas, y zapatos negros.

Mamá: se te va a ver divino!

Zelda: ¬¬ ¿dónde quedó la computadora?

Mamá: en la sala... ¿le vas a hablar a tu papá?

Zelda: creo que sí...debo preguntarle algo...

Trató de comunicarse por videoconferencia."está ocupado" ¡siempre está ocupado! Quitó hastiada la cámara Web, y se puso a navegar en Internet, tratando de encontrar ago referente a su nueva escuela. Pasaron dos días de acoplarse al lugar, ella, su madre y las guardias fueron a conocer los alrededores.

Hasta que llegó el lunes...y con él... una nueva etapa para Zelda... la escuela...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Bueno, el principio no está muy largo... aunque le puse más cosas que las que tenía el original...**

**Espero les guste, y si quieren que lo continúe, sólo manden un review...los dejaré a su elección... digan si quieren que esta traumada le siga o lo deje por la paz XD**

**(Exijo 5 reviews! XD no se crean!)**

**Saludos a los que leen sin dejar review, y a los que van a dejar review!XD**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
**


	2. Inicio de clases

**Primero que todo, espero que los diálogos tipo guión de teatro sean de su agrado, es la primera vez que escribo así...**

**Gracias a los que dejaron review ;)**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Capítulo 2: "Inicio de clases"**

Eran las 5:30, Zelda ya estaba despierta caminó hacia el baño y se duchó, se puso ese raro uniforme.

Zelda¡Está muy raro! Jamás he usado uniforme -.-

Se secó el cabello y lo juntó en una coleta adornándola con un listón rojo, unos aretes, unos pequeños rubíes.

Bajó a desayunar, siempre su madre hacía el desayuno, y ahí estaba, tomando café y viendo la TV.

Mamá:buenos días¿qué quieres desayunar?

Zelda: lo que sea! Ups! Buenos días! n.n

TV: Hoy en el noticiero...Primera dama y la hija del presidente se mudan a ciudad Lake Hylia, sospechamos que es por causa de los ata...

Su madre apagó la TV y le dio yogurt y fruta.

Mamá: qué saben esos reporteros?( suspiró) Hay que irnos temprano, pues quiero hablar con el director. Tienes que portarte bien, es amigo de tu padre y mío.

Zelda: si mamá... -.-

Salieron en el auto (conducido por Impa) llegaron, eran las 6:20 am se dirigieron a la oficina del director.

Tocaron a la puerta.

: Pase...

Entraron, era una oficina muy amplia, con muchos archiveros y sillones, detrás de un escritorio estaba un hombre algo mayor, con el cabello cano, vestido con traje gris. Al ver a la gente que había entrado se levantó rápidamente.

: Ceidy! Que gusto verte! Hace tanto tiempo!

Ceidy: Hola Rauru! Lo mismo digo (lo abraza).

Rauru¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

Ceidy: Mi hija...Nohansen debió haberte hablado...

Rauru: oh! Sí! Zelda!

Zelda saludó tímidamente, el anciano se le quedó viendo y sonrió.

Rauru: n.n dime...¿cuántos años tienes?

Zelda: acabo de cumplir los 15...

Rauru: (se quedó pensativo y movió unas hojas) entonces irás en 3º...secundaria...(observa un papel) en el grupo de 3º A, falta un joven ahí para que se complete el estándar recomendado...

Ceidy: bueno, Rauru, ya sabíamos que iba a quedar en 3º, pues acaba de concluir segundo año de secundaria con clases particulares.

Rauru: en ese modo( escribe en otro papel) aquí está la matricula... firma aquí Ceidy...

Ceidy: está bien...( firma el papel) hablaremos luego Rauru...

Rauru: Aula 33 del tercer piso...no hay pierde, están numeradas...

Ceidy: muchas gracias Rauru...

Zelda: si...gracias...

Salieron a la antesala de la oficina, que estaba en el primer piso.

Ceidy: Pórtate bien hija...( le da un beso en la frente)que las Diosas te guíen...recuerda hacer muchos amigos (le guiña un ojo)

Zelda: si mamá...-.-

Ceidy: Impa te estará esperando afuera a la salida.

Su madre se retira y ella va hacia las escaleras, las 6:55... sube los tres pisos y busca el aula numerada.

Una joven pelirroja y morena entra antes que ella en el aula, iba vestida de taje color crema, por lo que supuso que era la profesora.

Entró tímidamente al salón y todos se le quedaron viendo, inclusive la profesora.

N/A¿no odian cuando pasa eso? XD

:buenos días...oh! quién eres tú? Acaso eres nueva?

Zelda: Buenos días... algo así (le alarga el papel donde estaba la matrícula que le había dado el director)

: ah! Ya veo! (dijo terminando de leer el papel) si, me faltaban una chica desde el año pasado. Y habíamos sido el grupo con menor cantidad de alumnos... está bien (le sonrió) puedes presentarte al grupo...pero antes...(observó cómo la mayoría de los chicos estaban hablando).

Zelda observó al grupo, eran sólo 9 muchachos, cuatro chicos y las demás mujeres.

: chicos! (gritó exasperada la maestra) por favor! Ya están en tercer año...no se comporten como si estuvieran en kínder...-.-UUU me alegro ver que iniciamos otro año juntos, y espero que las calificaciones de segundo las superen este año...soy la maestra Nabooru, y lo digo por que tenemos una nueva alumna este año... por favor...preséntate...

Zelda: O.O emmm... n.nUUU hola a todos...me llamo Zelda Hyrule y vengo de la capital, soy nueva en la ciudad.

:hola! (le contestó una chica de pelo verde oscuro con un hada sentada en su hombro, de seguro una kokiri) yo soy la representante de este grupo...me llamo Saria.

: y yo me llamo Ruto... Ruto Yeil (dijo una zora) encantada de tenerte aquí.

: mucho gusto n.n mi nombre es Medli ( respondió una rito sentada junto a Saria)

: y nosotras somos las Twins!( exclamaron dos kokiris gemelas sentadas hasta el fondo del salón)

Twin 1: Sammy! (la de la izquierda)

Twin 2: Jenny!( la de la derecha)

Saria vió a los chicos del salón, todos distraídos.

Saria: chicos! Preséntense no sean maleducados!

Ruto: creo que no lo harán...¬¬ mira...él es mi hermano Eowen( señaló a un zora que la miraba embobado) sentado junto a él está Mike el deku (para qué les digo qué es? XD) Sentado junto a mí...Fado...el que está babeando el pupitre porque está dormido...¬¬XX( un kokiri estaba dormido de lo lindo sobre sus libros).

Saria: y el que está ahí viendo por la ventana es Link...hey Link!

Zelda vió al chico, casi se le va el alma a los pies, estaba solo en el banco, miraba sin mucho interés por la ventana.

Zelda: _por las diosas! Está guapísimo..._

Observó su fina cara, algo tostada por el sol, sus ojos azules, su melena rubia algo alborotada, y vestido con ese uniforme...  
Sacudió su cabeza toda apenada.

Nabooru: bien después de esa linda presentación hecha por las muchachas...se nota que hay caballeros aquí -.- en fin... ¿dónde te acomodo?( piensa y observa los pupitres) ah! Ya sé! Toma asiento junto a Link...

Zelda: o.o está bien...( tomó sus cosas y lentamente se dirigió hasta el pupitre)

Link volteó para ver a la recién llegada, casi se le sale el corazón del pecho, se sintió sumamente nervioso. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y una oleada de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.  
Miró como la chica iba exactamente junto a él y se sentaba.

Link: _o.o... está muy bonita...¿Qué? qué estupideces estás pensando! Deja de verla! Te va a creer loco!_ o.o ( se quedó viendo al frente)

Zelda miró algo incomoda al chico, tratando de que no viera que ella lo observaba, él por su parte hacia lo mismo.

La profesora Nabooru explicó cómo iba a evaluar ese año, el horario y cosas en general. Zelda lo anotaba todo en una libreta.

Ruto:_¿dónde la he visto antes?_

RING

Nabooru: compórtense chicos (dijo mientras se marchaba) denle una buena imagen a Zelda.

Todos menos Zelda: si profesora!

En cuanto salió Nabooru, Ruto se dirigió con Zelda y la miró detenidamente.

Zelda: O.o?

Ruto: 0o0 ah! Ya sé quien eres! Eres la hija del presidente!

Todos se le quedaron viendo.(N/A: una vez más ¬u¬) Link volteó a otro lado muy nervioso.

Zelda: o.o pues...si XD

Ruto: lo sabía! Te había visto en la junta pasada y en el noticiero!

Eowen: claro! Una joven bella como tú no pasa desapercibida.

Zelda: O.OUUU?

Ruto: ¬¬XXX Eowen! Imbécil!

PAFF!

Ruto: perdónalo u.u

Eowen: X.x

Ruto: ¬¬X y dime...¿que hace la hija del mandamás en este colegio?

Zelda: bueno...pues...mi madre y yo vinimos a vivir aquí mi padre está en la capital, sólo quisieron meterme a un colegio para que hiciera amigos...

Ruto: n.n ya veo...entonces, como hija del alcalde de esta ciudad... oficialmente te doy la  
bienvenida! n0n

Zelda: o.o gracias!

PAF

Entra un goron enorme al salón, con una corbata roja y una camisa blanca; traía una pila de libros bajo el brazo.

: haber todos! Se me callan y se van a sus asientos!

Todos: o.o buenos días profesor!( observó atento a todos los alumnos)

: me presentaré porque hay alguien nuevo, ustedes me recordaran el año pasado como su maestro de geografía, pero este año les daré historia de Hyrule...soy el maestro Darunia; haber señorita, preséntese!(le dijo a Zelda)

Zelda: yo?( se señaló, el goron asintió) me llamo Zelda Hyrule, vengo de la capital.

Eowen: y es la hija del presidente! XD

Darunia: joven Eowen...deje sus geniales e innecesarios comentarios guardados para usted.

Ruto: XD jjijijiji

Darunia: está bien señorita, gracias, y ahora, les explicaré mi método de evaluar...

La clase pasó sin más contratiempos, sólo bromas de Eowen y Mike tratando de distraer al profesor.

RING

Salió el maestro Darunia y entra una joven pelirroja si darle tiempo a Ruto de ir de nuevo con Zelda a chismear.

: hola a todos ustedes! (dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro) soy la profesora Anju maestra de biología, es mi primer año aquí, y me gustaría explicarles mi forma de calificar este año n.n  
este año aprenderán...

Y así siguió la clase, la mayoría estaban dormidos, el chico junto a Zelda cabeceaba y ella se aburría de lo lindo, parecía que era la única despierta.

RING

La hora del recreo había llegado, la mayoría del salón salió como bólido, dejando a Zelda sola en el salón, la maestra salió.

Ella se levantó y observó por la ventana, de repente, Link entró de nuevo al salón.

Link: o.o

Zelda: n.nUU olvidaste algo?

Link: o.O no vas a salir?

Zelda: me podría perder... mejor me quedo aquí...-.-

Link: n.nUUU puedes venir conmigo...

La tomó del brazo y bajaron los tres pisos rápidamente, saliendo al patio.

Zelda señaló un edificio grande cerca de la construcción principal.

Zelda: que es allá?

Link: es la cafetería, sirven puro veneno...

Zelda: tan feo cocinan?

Link: sirven puro engrudo...aun no sé como los demás sobreviven...

Zelda: eres alérgico a esa comida?

Link: algo así XD, por eso traigo mi comida...( sacó una manzana) quieres?

Zelda: n.nUU no gracias, yo desayuné, y muy bien! XD

Llegaron al patio principal, donde estaba una fuente con estatuas de las tres diosas, y en el pasto de los alrededores había niños jugando, otros pintando, sentados, hablando.

Se encaminaron al bosquecillo.

Link: aquí nos llevan cuando hacemos educación física...

Zelda: esto es hermoso... muy lindo bosque.

Link: si, muy bonito...

Fueron a la parte de enfrente del edificio.

Zelda: una pregunta...¿cuantos grados hay aquí?

Link: de preescolar a secundaria, somos muchos alumnos, pero los grupos generalmente son de diez...

Zelda: vaya, yo pensé que era sólo primaria.

Link: n.nUU

Zelda notaba raro a Link, era cierto que estaba muy nerviosa por que tenía a un chico muy bien parecido frente a ella, y además le estaba hablando... quería tener amigos, pero sentía algo muy familiar con él; que evitaba todo contacto visual.  
Regresaron al salón ya que la campana iba a sonar.

Zelda: gracias por enseñarme el lugar...

Link: de nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer n.n( le trató de sonreír pero se quedó petrificado)

Zelda: o.o? XD que tienes?

Link: -.- nada...

Llegaron hasta el salón, justo cuando la campana sonaba, los demás llegaron casi corriendo.

Saria¿por qué no saliste con nosotros?

Zelda: n.nUU me estuvieron enseñando el lugar.

Saria: perdónanos, pero estábamos tan aburridos con Anju, que no nos dimos cuenta que había alguien nuevo...mañana vas con nosotros, ok?

Zelda: no hay problema...

Eowen: (hablándole aparte a Link) emmm, Link... esta no me la vas a ganar...

Link: oo de qué hablas?

Eowen: de ella (dijo señalando a Zelda que estaba hablando con Saria y Ruto)

Link: o.O que estás insinuando! > 

Eowen: ¬¬ nada, nada... olvídalo.

Las demás clases pasaron normalmente, profesores locos y excéntricos que le darían clases ese año.  
Tocó la campana de salida, los nuevos alumnos de 3º A se reunieron afuera del salón.

Ruto¿quieren ir a alguna parte o qué?

Saria: no sé n.n ¡recuerden! Debemos hacernos buenos amigos! n0n

Eowen: sólo pongan el día! Yo pongo el lugar!

Link: tu casa no, Eowen ¬¬

Eowen: ¬¬

Ruto: mejor no...

Fado: ya sé! Vamos al restaurante de Mike!

Mike: si!... o.ó oye! ¬¬

Fado: XD

Zelda: no sé...

Saria: oh! Vamos! No te dejan?

Zelda: mi guardaespaldas... no sé si me deje en paz...

Ruto: fácil! Dile que se tome el día.

Zelda: es que ella es muy especial...

Una mujer con traje de vestir negro y lentes oscuros sale detrás de ella, todos se crispan y les recorre una gota estilo anime.

Ruto: ya veo...u.uUUU

Zelda: bueno (se despide) adiós, hasta mañana! n.nUU

Jenny: sí que es rara.

Sammy: pobrecita.

Ruto: por qué no se rebela?

Eowen: no queremos a otra Ruto.

Ruto: ¬¬

Medli: no la dejaran ir a ninguna parte?

Link: alguien sabe dónde vive?

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

Link: oO para saber... n.nUU tal vez tiene alberca XD

Ruto: para eso está mi casa, Link...n.n

Link: nxn mejor ya no digo nada, nooo gracias...

Ruto: ¬¬

Saria: oh! Vamos! Al restaurante de Mike!

Todos: sí!

Medli: ¬¬ espérense! Paren su carro, y Zelda?

Todos: o.O es cierto!

Ruto: pues entonces será mañana n.n vámonos Eowen

Lo agarra del cuello de la camisa.

Eowen: X.x adiós.

Link: hasta mañana!

Los demás: adiós!

El chico se despidió de los demás y cada quien se fue para su casa, caminó por la calle de enfrente de la escuela, se desplazó 10 cuadras, andaba pensativo ¿dónde había visto a esa chica antes, siguió caminando y dió vuelta a la izquierda.

Caminó 2 casas más y entró a la casa que estaba junto a la tienda, era la única tienda de ese barrio.  
Entró a su casa, su madre estaba en la cocina.

N/A: le pondré Mamá, pk no le quiero poner ?... ustedes saben...XD

Mamá: Link, llegaste muy tarde!

Link: perdón mamá.

Mamá: puedes ir por leche?

Link: si mamá.

Salió y se dirigió a la tienda, un tramo corto, fue al lugar de lácteos, cuando alguien choca con él por detrás.

Link: oye! Qué te pasa! XO

¡Por qué tú no te fijas!

Se volteó para ver a su atacante, la conocía...¡un momento! Era Zelda ¿por qué se le quedaba viendo?

Link: perdón n.nUU

Zelda: no, fue mi culpa, por estar tonteando buscando la leche, y debo darme prisa!

Link: aquí está... mi madre también me encargó una ( le señaló el frigorífico)

Zelda: si n.nUUU( tomó una leche y el chico otra) ¿por dónde vives?

Link: n,nUUU aquí al lado...

Zelda: en serio? Somos vecinos! XD vivo cruzando la calle de allá.

Link: o.O

Pagaron y salieron de la tienda, Link se detuvo frente a su casa.

Link: no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Sería muy poco caballeroso...

Zelda: _ay! No te sonrojes...no te sonrojes! Además de lindo, todo un caballero...¬_

Link: o.o? te pasa algo?

A pesar de todo sus esfuerzos, Zelda se sonrojó un poco. El la veía confundido.

Zelda: no! Gracias!( sentía cada vez más caliente su cara) gracias! Debo irme!

Link: ah! Si! Se me olvidaba! Mañana te decimos cuándo será la reunión, será en el restaurante de Mike.

Zelda: o...o...o...OK!

Salió corriendo, su madre estaba en la puerta.

Ceidy¿dónde estabas? Estuve a punto de llamar al servicio secreto!

Zelda: ay, mamá! No seas exagerada...me perdí en la tienda.

Entraron, su madre puso la leche en el refrigerador.

Ceidy: ah, si! No me contaste¿cómo son tus maestros?

Zelda: bueno pues mi maestra de planta se llama Nabooru, me dará matemáticas, el profe Darunia, historia...Anju, Biología... y español Ezlo.

Ceidy: _Darunia y Nabooru? Serán?_ ¬¬ qué niña!

Pasó la tarde, Zelda no sabía si decirle lo de la pequeña reunión, al final del día, mientras su madre trabajaba en algunos diseños en la computadora, se decidió a decirle.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Bien! **

**Aquí les presento a los demás personajes, y otros que irán saliendo, aunque estos casi son los principales...**

**También, hice que ellos dos se acercaran ¬u¬ pero al parecer no quieren XD se están resistiendo...( se habrán dado cuenta que soy pésima para esas cosas) hago mi intento.**

**Si me quieren dar sugerencias, comentarios, dudas, reproches, lo que sea! ( menos virus ¬¬ o si no, no podré seguirle, ya saben cómo se atrofia mi compu)**

**Saludines! ;D los kiere!**

**DiALirVi ;)**

**V  
****V  
V  
V  
V  
V Reviews! Por fis!**


	3. Reunión en casa de Mike

**I'm back! XD**

**Saludos y gracias a los que leen y dejan review, y a los que no dejan review, pero leen, les digo...DEJENME UNO! POR FAVOR**!

**EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE**

**Capítulo 3: "Reunión en la casa de Mike"**

Zelda entró en la habitación de su madre, estaba trabajando en su computadora, de espaldas a ella, se acercó sigilosamente justo para asustarla.

Zelda: BUUU!

Ceidy: AAAHH! (hasta saltó de la silla) Zelda! ¬¬XXX

Zelda: mami! n0n

Ceidy: que quieres? ¬¬

Zelda: o.o u.uUUUU no dejas que te diga nada... TT.TT

Ceidy: u.ú sabes que estoy ocupada...(se pone a trabajar de nuevo) dime¿qué pasa?

Zelda: pues (empezó juntando sus dedos índices) mañana habrá una reunión de la escuela, en casa de un compañero que tiene un restaurante...creo...mañana me dirían la hora y el lugar...¿me dejas ir?

Ceidy: O.O mmmmm pues... es muy pronto para reuniones¿no crees?

Zelda: uou mamá! Si Ruto dijo que era para que todos nos conociéramos!

Ceidy: Ruto? Ruto Yeil? La hija del alcalde?

Zelda: o.o pues si...

Ceidy: ah! n.n entonces habrá seguridad suficiente( le hizo una seña con la mano para que saliera) si puedes ir, pero te regresas temprano, ya mañana hablaremos...Impa va a ir contigo...

Zelda: NO!

Ceidy: 0.0

Zelda: es decir...cof cof, n.nUU van a estar los guardaespaldas de ella y Eowen...no creo que Impa deba ir¡que se tome el día!

Ceidy: (seguía tecleando) como quieras...

Zelda se retiró, cuando salió del cuarto, en el pasillo, empezó a saltar.

Zelda: Si! n0n wiiii!

Ceidy: Zelda? O.Ó

Zelda: o.o n.nUU ya me iba (fue corriendo a su habitación)

Ceidy: Impa( la guardia salió de entre las sombras N/A: 0.0 como fantasma!XD esperen! Es una sheikah! XD) será mejor que mañana la sigas, puede sucederle algo.

Impa: claro Ceidy! (se fue a su habitación).

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda llegó 15 minutos antes de la campana, entró al salón esperando verlo vacío pero dentro estaban Ruto, Eowen y las Twins.

Twins: Buenos días! n0n

Ruto: Hola!

Eowen: Buenos días tenga usted ( se levantó y le tomó la mano, dándole un beso)

Zelda: o.o?

Ruto: ¬¬XX Eowen!

PAF

Eowen: X.x Ruto!

Ruto: no seas irrespetuoso! ¬¬

Zelda: o.OUUU

Jenny: y que va a pasar con lo de la reunión?

Ruto: 0.0 es cierto...Zelda...¿te dejaron ir?

Zelda: si! Y sin guardia XD!

Ruto: prefecto! sólo debemos convencer a alguien para obtener el lugar...

En esos momentos, como si le hubieran hablado, entró Mike al salón.

Mike: buenos días!

Todos los del salón: buenos días!

Ruto se acercó sigilosamente hasta detrás de él mientras acomodaba sus libros.

Ruto: ¬o¬ oh! Mike!

Mike: O AAAAH! No hagas eso!

Ruto: perdón...n.nUU oye...( puso ojitos de borrego a medio morir) podríamos ir hoy todos a tu casa?

Mike: O.o qué? TOT porqué yo?

Ruto: non vamos Mike! Eres el único con restaurante aquí!

Mike: -.-XXX pero todas las veces que es lo mismo! Se van sin pagar!

Ruto: (con la cara fingida más triste que se puedan imaginar) anda! Mike! TOT POR FAVOR! (juntó sus manos) POR FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA( alzó el tono de voz)

Eowen: anda! Deku! (le da un zape) si no quieres escuchar sus gritos todo el año.

Mike: X0x está bien! Pueden ir! Sólo díganme quiénes van...

Jenny: pues nosotras ahora si vamos.

Sammy: n0n

Ruto: (componiéndose rápidamente) Vamos Eowen y yo, Zelda, Medli, tú, Link, Fado y Saria...todos!XD

Zelda: y dónde es?

Eowen: pues el chico hoja vive del otro lado de la ciudad...

Zelda: no creo saber cómo llegar ..UU

Link: no te preocupes...si quieres yo te llevo.(dijo él entrando al salón).

Ruto: u.uXXX por lo menos sabes dónde vive Zelda?

Link: XD claro! Si es mi vecina!

Ruto: ¬¬

Eowen: ¬¬

Zelda: entonces me podrías llevar?

Link: Claro! n.n _¿por qué de pronto ando tan servicial?_

Entraron al salón Saria y Fado, seguidos de Medli.

Todos los del salón: buenos días!

Los que llegaron: buenos días!

Saria: Listos para hoy en la tarde? n0n

Mike: ¬¬

El día transcurrió normalmente, hasta el descanso.

Eowen: Parece que hay clase de música después del descanso -.- qué aburrido.

Medli: lo dices porque no sabes tocar ningún instrumento.

Eowen: ¬¬

El grupo compuesto por todos menos las twins y Link con Zelda, caminaba a la cafetería.

Saria: se me hace raro que Zelda se quede en el salón...¿Tan tímida es?

Fado: creo que tiene miedo de perderse porque no conoce el lugar.

Medli: para la próxima uno se queda para que venga con nosotros, y no se pierda.

Ruto: si Link la está acompañando (dijo por lo bajo y apretando el puño) -- XXXXX

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Dentro del salón, Zelda conversaba con Link, no sabía porqué, pero sentía que le podía hablar y hacer buenas migas con él.

Zelda: entonces por la calle principal hasta el barrio del bosque?

Link: es el único restaurante deku de esa parte, no hay pierde, el autobús 3 nos deja enfrente.

Zelda: n.nUU

Link: y a que hora paso por ti?

Zelda: oh! Pues no sé a que hora sea...

Se impacientó, eso sonaba a cita, aunque ganas no le faltaban, se sentía rara con él, como si no pudiera ser ella normalmente, y él, sin que Zelda lo supiera, sentía lo mismo.

Link: n.nUU tocas algún instrumento?( empezó diciendo para cortar el incómodo silencio)

Zelda: si...dos...el arpa y la ocarina...

Link: yo la flauta, el único inculto del salón es Eowen XD

Zelda: n.nUUUUU

RING

Entraron los demás al salón, Ruto le echó una mirada fulminante al par de estudiantes que se reían de Eowen.  
Entró la maestra de música, una anciana con muchos estuches de instrumentos y partituras.

: jóvenes del grupo de 2º A! qué bueno ver a la mayoría aquí este año...

Todos menos Zelda: hola maestra Veindet!

Veindet. Jovencita! Eres nueva!( le habló a Zelda) Debo decirte que tocaste en uno de los mejores grupos, musicalmente hablando, a no ser por cierto estudiante ( se le queda viendo a Eowen) pero eso se arregla con unos palitos, verdad Eowen?

Eowen: -.- si.

Veindet: tocas algún instrumento¿los traes?

Zelda: si, tengo dos...ocarina y arpa...

Veindet: perfecto! Aquí tengo unas partituras para arpa y sus demás instrumentos.

Saria: no habrá estribillo?(dijo leyendo la hoja)

Veindet: hoy no...

El grupo si tenía dotes musicales, con Saria y las Twins en la ocarina, Link en la flauta, Fado con el violín, Mike con las pipas, Ruto con la guitarra, Medli con un arpa extraña, Zelda en otra arpa, y Eowen con dos palitos; tocaron una linda melodía.

Las clases terminaron, se acordaron de ver a las 4 en casa de Mike, Impa pasó por Zelda.

Zelda: Impa, no podríamos llevarlo a él? Es casi nuestro vecino...

Impa: no lo sé srita.

Link: n.nUU no hay problema, yo camino...

Zelda: yo te acompaño...(se bajó del auto) es muy poco amable.

Impa: pero...

Zelda: llego pronto, avísale a mamá, si?

Impa: Como quiera...

Impa se fue en el auto, Link estaba nervioso y confundido, nunca había visto algo así, que rechazaran un transporte por caminar con él... ahora tenía a Zelda esperándolo para que caminara, las mariposas en su estómago atacaron de nuevo.

Link: porqué lo hiciste?

Zelda: estoy harta de ciertas cosas, sabes?

Comenzaron a caminar por la acera de esa avenida, llenas de arriates de flores.

Zelda: que bonita ciudad! n.n Qué bueno que me mudé aquí.

Link: si...(dijo sin pensarlo)

Zelda: ..?

Link: n.ñUUUU olvídalo, tu casa está como a tres edificios, verdad?

Zelda: si...n.n

Llegaron hasta el final de las 10 cuadras, mientras cada quien enfilaba a su hogar, le prometió que la buscaría a las 3:30 para ir con los demás.  
Zelda llegó hasta su casa, no sabía el motivo, pero él se le hacía muy conocido, sentía muchos nervios junto a él, pero se controlaba gracias a que sabía como aparentar seriedad.

Zelda: _Es mi nuevo amigo... no me puedo ilusionar...ni siquiera lo conozco...¿pensé ilusionar? No, nada de eso..._

Almorzó, hizo la poca tarea que encargaban, se cambió de ropa, unos pantalones pesqueros negros con una blusa roja, para así no peinarse de otra forma.  
Se escucharon unos débiles golpes en la puerta de la entrada.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link estaba tocando a la puerta de esa sencilla casa.

Link:_ y si me equivoqué de casa? Ah! No! Me dijo que eran tres casas a la derecha... mejor vuelvo a contar._

Caminó a la acera para contar de nuevo los edificios.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda: mamá! Creo que ya vinieron por mi...

Ceidy: (desde su cuarto) te cuidas hija...le mandas mis saludos a la mamá de Ruto...

Zelda: n.nUU claro!

Giró el picaporte...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: _si, esta debe ser la casa _(dijo subiendo los pocos escalones que daban a la entrada, disponiéndose a tocar otra vez)

Cerró el puño para golpear de nuevo la puerta, cuando se abrió de golpe...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda sólo vio el puño del chico deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Zelda: o.O?

Link: XD perdón! ( bajó su mano) pensé que no ibas a abrir tan rápido...

Ella sonrió, y miró al muchacho, que traía unos pantalones azules oscuros de mezclilla, con una camiseta verde oscuro.

Zelda: _se ve diferente con uniforme...el verde le sienta bien...¿Zelda que estupideces piensas?_

Él la vio sólo de reojo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Link: _sigo diciendo que está muy bonita... ¡qué! No pienses en eso! No pienses! _

Caminaron hasta la avenida principal, cerca de la escuela, esperaron poco tiempo el autobús.  
Cuando subieron sólo había dos asientos disponibles contiguos; se sentaron, ella del lado de la ventana, para distraerse.

Zelda: me avisas cuando nos debamos bajar, OK?

Link: yo te digo...

Ella se sentía rara, él incómodo, empezó a ver los anuncios de vez en cuando, veía hacia el frente, esperando a que llegaran; también sentía cuando Zelda se movía un poco de lugar.

Link: _Llevo 2 días de conocerla...¡Esto nunca lo había sentido antes! No la conozco... _

Después de otros 10 minutos, le hizo una seña, caminaron hasta la parte trasera del autobús, y ella tocó el timbre de parada, el camión se detuvo, ella iba bajando, y ya había pisado la calle, pero dio un mal paso y casi se cae.

N/A: aquí empiezan las jaladas de la autora -w- XD

En una acto reflejo Link reaccionó y la tomó de donde pudo, y bajó...la tenía tomada por la cintura.

Link: estás bien?

Zelda: si, gracias...(empezó a ponerse roja)

El chico quitó su brazo de ahí.

Link: perdón si te incomodé...nñUUUU

Ambos estaban rojos, Zelda lo vió a la cara y no pudo reprimir una risa.

Link: -/- qué es tan divertido?

Zelda: XD no ves? Esto es tan tonto!

Link: (recuperando su color normal) n.nUU pues si...jeje...Mira! este es el lugar!

Un edificio grande pintado con muchos colores exóticos y adornado con muchas cosas tribales y al estilo tiki, el letrero decía claramente "Restaurant Deku".  
N/A: que original... XD

Los chicos entraron, dentro estaba adornado con hojas grandes cosas deku en las mesas, en medio una fuente.

Mike: hola jóvenes! n.n (dijo saliendo de la cocina) Eran los únicos que faltaban, los demás acaban de llegar. Vengan! Estamos en la terraza!

Los llevó por la cocina, saludaron a la mamá de Mike, subieron unas escaleras, y llegaron a la terraza, donde estaban los demás y Ruto pelando con Eowen.

Ruto: ya te dije que no me puedes mandar! Soy más grande que tú > XXX

Eowen: mentira! Mi mamá me dijo que yo fui soy el que nació primero! XP

Ruto: yo salí del huevo 5 segundos antes que tú! ¬¬ no me vengas con estupideces!

Eowen: por eso ahora eres una vieja!

Ruto: ¬¬XX cómo me dijiste!

Eowen: XP vieja!

Ruto: ¬¬X ya verás, barrita de sushi!

Eowen: o.o no espera! No! ( se va corriendo a una lado de la terraza)

Mike: oigan! ¬¬ no hagan destrozos en mi casa.

Zelda: ..UU ahora porqué pelean?

Saria: por que Eowen le dijo que le diera un poco de agua, y ella dijo que no, ah! Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero...

Zelda: n.ñUU

Eowen rápidamente se dirigió hasta Zelda y la tomó de la mano.

Eowen: un gusto verla aquí...

Ruto se apareció por detrás.

PAF

Eowen: X0x

Ruto: ¬¬XX( viendo a Eowen) n.n (viendo a Link) Link! (se lanzó al cuello del muchacho)

Link: X.x hola Ruto...

Zelda: XD

Mike: entonces...¿comemos?

Todos: si!

Saria se levantó.

Saria: esta reunión, como la de hace 6 años, es para conocernos un poco mejor y darle la bienvenida a Zelda! Gracias por el lugar, Mike, y gracias a ustedes por haber venido...

Fado: y recordar también a Viridian, que se fue el año pasado, a Mike, que llegó hace dos, y a las Twins, que por causa de fuerza mayor no vinieron el año pasado.

Todos menos Zelda: si.

Zelda: quién es Viridian?

Medli: era una compañera gerudo que se fue el año pasado, hubo y hay problemas en Ciudad Desierto Coloso...ya no dejan a ningún niño salir a tomar clases a otras ciudades.

Ruto: acaso no sabías?

Zelda: algo había escuchado...

Jenny: al parecer, el alcalde de esa ciudad quiere hacer un golpe de estado...

Silencio, Zelda miró preocupada al suelo.

Sammy: ¬¬ tan inoportuna hermana! Eres una tonta!

Jenny: perdón Zelda, sólo dije lo que escuché.

Ruto: XO dejemos hablar de política! Olvidemos esas trivialidades!

Saria: esta pequeña reunión es para Zelda! No la vamos a arruinar.

Todos excepto ellas tres: si!

Los jóvenes siguieron charlando, comiendo una comida típica deku.  
Zelda les contaba cómo había tenido clases particulares desde niña y esa era la primera escuela a la que asistía.  
Cada uno fue contando una anécdota desde primer año, al parecer el grupo actual no había sufrido grandes cambios; en primero estaban Link, Fado, Saria, Ruto, Eowen, Viridian y Medli, así estuvieron hasta sexto año, cuando Mike llegó, y al siguiente, cuando llegaron las twins, las años de secundaria pasaron normalmente hasta segundo, cuando comenzaron las revueltas gerudo, y Viridian se tuvo que despedir de la escuela: ahora, un nuevo año, y una nueva chica, Zelda.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Fado hablaba con Zelda, los demás estaban haciéndoles bromas a las twins.

Fado: hubieras visto!XD antes de que Ruto supiera que Mike tenía restaurante las reuniones eran en su casa -.- al final, siempre terminábamos salvando a Link de ella.

Zelda: jeje (se rió son una mano en la boca) parece que a Ruto le gusta mucho Link...

Fado: pero a él no le gusta ella... es una zora! Aparte, Link, con el tiempo, se ha hecho una fama no muy buena respecto a las chicas...

Zelda: por qué? o.o

Fado: cuando una chica que no es muy su amiga, como Saria o Medli... bueno, pues... es muy frío... muy serio, por eso las chicas del colegio lo ven como algo inalcanzable y lindo...la mayoría quiere estar con él, pero no se le acercan porque son rechazadas, y muy feo de parte de él...

Zelda: alguna razón debe tener...

Fado: timidez!

Link: ahora que leyenda le cuentas?

Zelda se sobresaltó, Link había escuchado parte de la conversación.

Fado: le contaba sobre los acosos de Ruto...

Link: es un caprichito que tiene -.-

Fado: XD si, desde segundo año! Aparte ¡mira quién habla! Link el serio! Al que ninguna chica le hace cosquillas ni le han robado el corazón...

Zelda se rió.

Link: ¬¬ Fado... cálmate, que si Saria no tuviera a Mido...

Fado: XO cállate!

Zelda: o.o?

Link: es que Saria tiene como 10 pretendientes... entre ellos nuestro amigo kokiri, pero ella sólo tiene ojos para Mido, un chico con el que sale desde 1º de secundaria, así que...

Fado: ¬¬XX a ti ninguna chica te buscaría! Eres un pedazo de hielo...

Ruto: mi Link no es hielo! Claro que si! Cualquier chica lo buscaría! (se afianzó al cuello del susodicho, mientras éste pasaba por las gamas de azul a morado)

Saria: Ruto! Déjalo! Lo asfixias!

La zora dejó a Link, que recuperó su color normal.

Link: x.o gracias Saria...

Ruto: ¬¬XX

Después de algunas bromas más, dieron las 8, todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus casas.

Link y Zelda tomaron el autobús de regreso; mientras en la esquina de la calle del restaurante, Impa se subía a su coche.

Impa: parece que ya los encontré a todos...debo avisarle a Ceidy.

Arrancó en dirección a la casa.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda: ustedes son muy lindos conmigo...(dijo mientras caminaban hacia la calle donde daban vuelta) Gracias, son los primeros amigos que tengo.

Link: de nada, puedes contar con nosotros...

Zelda: n.n

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**XD se termina el capítulo 3...**

**¿qué les pareció?**

**EL cap. Que sigue, va estar un poquitín corto... u,u pero bueno, aunque yo diría que lo bueno empieza hasta el 6 XD**

**Saludines!**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V REviews**!


	4. El secreto de los señores Hyrule

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Capítulo 4:"El secreto de los señores Hyrule"**

Ceidy: estas segura Impa?

Impa: segurísima...recuerda, que como también son sabios, los puedo reconocer...

Ceidy: han cambiado?

Negó la sheikah con la cabeza.

Ceidy: entonces, sólo es cuestión de tiempo!

Se sonrieron mutuamente, estas dos mujeres tenían muchos años de conocerse y ser amigas, pero eran muchos años.

Impa: y Nohansen ya sabe?  
Ceidy: vendrá creo que hoy o mañana...de seguro querrá hablar con la mayoría.

Impa: ha llegado el tiempo y justamente cuando las revueltas y los problemas comienzan.

Ceidy apretó el puño.

Ceidy: maldito Ganondorf...aún en otra vida causa problemas.

Impa: pero él aun no revela el poder de la trifuerza, todavía no recuerda su pasado, aun no se ha liberado a twinrova...

Ceidy: aunque estén muertas, sólo un descuido de Nabooru, y todo comenzará otra vez...

Impa: crees que hayan reencarnado?

Ceidy: (asiente) has hablado con Nabooru?

Impa negó con la cabeza.

Ceidy: pues sólo he hablado con Rauru, y para cosas de la escuela de Zelda...

Impa: u.u pobre niña, cuando se entere...

Ceidy: pero estaremos apoyándola...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda: mamá! Ya llegué!

Ceidy: que bueno! n.n quieres cenar?

Zelda: ahora no... gracias...

Llegó hasta la cocina y se quedó con los codos sobre la barra.

Ceidy: que te pasa? (dijo en un tono divertido)

Zelda: es que...TENGO AMIGOS! XD

Ceidy: oh! Se me olvidaba, tu papá tal vez venga mañana...

Zelda: para la junta dentro de tres días...cierto?

Ceidy: claro...

Zelda: y de seguro va a querer saber todo acerca de los profesores! (dijo fastidiada)

Ceidy: si n.n XD

Zelda movió negativamente la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto, encendió la computadora, y se dispuso a agregar los contactos que habían intercambiado, entró al msn... 9 contactos, los primeros amigos en 15 años.

Zelda: _qué patética XD_

Se conectó al servidor, en su nick, sólo puso "Zelda", se rió del nick de Ruto, "Prohibidamente Zora"; el de Eowen, "Hermano de proividamente zora XD"; las twins... creo que se compartían el nick... "Twin Jenny" y "Twin Sammy"; Saria, "Chica forestal"; Fado, "Violinista en el tejado de mi casa"; el de Mike, "Deku"; Medli, "Medli"; Link, "knil". Tuvo una amena charla con todos, hasta que su madre la llamó a cenar, se despidió y fue a cenar.

Pasaron dos días llenos de bromas y descubrimientos, los maestros al parecer iban a ser más estrictos conforme al nuevo plan escolar, muchas exigencias. Zelda llegó fastidiada a su casa.

Ceidy: Hija! Mira quién esta aquí!

Zelda: qué! ¬¬XX

Nohansen: hola zelda!

Zelda: o.o papá!

Zelda dejó su mochila y fue a abrazar a su padre, Nohansen la levantó del suelo.

Nohansen: te extrañé mucho, hija.

Zelda: yo también.

Ceidy: y que planes tienes?

Nohansen: aún no sé... (Zelda dejó a su papá)

Zelda: y tus guardaespaldas? El servicio secreto?

Nohansen: pues digamos, que les di vacaciones.

Zelda: XD genial.

Nohansen: quieren ir a cenar?

Ceidy y Zelda: si!

Zelda subió corriendo a su habitación, Nohansen y Ceidy se quedaron en la cocina hablando, Impa entró.

Impa: Nohansen! (le estrecha la mano) no esperaba encontrarte...tan solo...

Nohansen: XD si dices de los guardias... les di vacaciones de tres días. ¿te podrías encargar tú y Jessica de la seguridad de la familia?

Impa: (se señaló) yo? ... ..UU claro, le diré a Jessica.

Ceidy: espera, Impa! Ven tenemos que hablar contigo, estuve comentando eso con Nohansen.

Nohansen¿qué has averiguado?

Impa: la suerte nos favorece, parece que Nabooru y Darunia se fueron para maestros, y los vengo encontrando en la escuela de Zelda, y son sus maestros directos!

Ceidy: recuerda que te dije que Rauru es el director...

Nohansen: si, por qué crees que elegí ese colegio? XD y los demás?

Impa: también están con ella, son sus compañeros... pero... hay un pequeño problema

Nohansen y Ceidy: cuál?

Impa: se llama Link... no sé si sea ése Link, el que estamos buscando.

Nohansen: desgraciadamente, sólo Zelda puede hacer reaccionar la trifuerza del valor, y si entre esos dos sigue habiendo algo... será más fácil.

Ceidy e Impa: eso crees?

Ceidy: no quiero que mi hija tenga nada que ver con un hombre aún!>

Nohansen: Ceidy, amor... las almas afines siempre se encuentran u.u

Impa: irás a hablar con ellos?

Nohansen: mañana, y tú vienes conmigo...

Impa: -.- de acuerdo... n0n los veré otra vez!

Ya en la noche, la familia fue a cenar resguardada por Impa y Jessica, se regresaron, Zelda charlaba en el auto animadamente sobre sus amigos, sus padres escuchaban divertidos.

Zelda: y Ruto es hija del alcalde...

Nohansen: pues la verás en la próxima junta n.n

Zelda: -.-

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Al día siguiente... ya casi cuando Zelda iba a salir de la escuela, Nohansen e Impa iban caminando hacia ese lugar, llegando justo cuando salían, Zelda salió acompañada de un chico rubio y un kokiri.

Fado: de veras Link... gracias por dejarme ir a tu casa, mi papá me recogerá hasta las tres...

Link: no hay de qué n.n

Zelda: XD

Nohansen: (viendo a los chicos y hablándole a Impa) es ése joven? No lo alacanzo a ver muy bien desde aquí...

Impa: lo he estado observando... parece que todo el grupo es muy unido.

Los jóvenes se fueron, ellos entraron a la escuela, directo al aula de Zelda, Impa le dijo en qué salón y se dirigieron hasta allá. Dio la casualidad que ese día a última hora les había tocado matemáticas y Nabooru estaba guardando sus cosas para ir a la sala de maestros. La puerta se abrió, y la gerudo vio de reojo a dos adultos.

Nabooru: lo siento, la hora de padres era en el des- (los voltea a ver) NOHANSEN! IMPA! No lo puedo creer! (fue a abrazar a Impa, luego a Nohansen) qué gusto verlos de nuevo!

Nohansen: igualmente... pero basta de eso... debemos hablar con los demás...

Nabooru: o.o claro... -.- se supone que cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar era por que algo se estaba saliendo de control... vengan conmigo.

Recogió sus cosas y llegaron hasta la sala de maestros, al entrar sólo estaban Darunia y Anju, quien salió cuando ellos entraron.

Anju: hasta mañana Nabooru, buenas tardes.

Nabooru: bye! Darunia! ( le gritó al goron) mira quienes están aquí! XD

Darunia: (que estaba de espaldas a ellos) si son los padres de Eowen, eres una bendición... (Se voltea) O.O Nohansen e Impa! (les dio un abrazo a los dos) cuánto tiempo! TT.TT

Impa: x.x igualmente. (los soltó)

Los cuatro comenzaron a platicar de sus vidas.

Nohansen: podríamos ver a Rauru?

Nabooru: claro! debe estar en su oficina todavía.

Caminaron hasta el despacho del susodicho, los profesores entraron primero.

Rauru: hola señores! Qué les trae por aquí? Eowen otra vez?

Nabooru: nada que ver n.n

Darunia: Rauru, mira quienes vinieron!

Abrieron más la puerta, hasta dejar a ver a Impa y Nohansen.

Rauru: no puede ser! n.n (Impa fue a abrazarlo)

Impa: por fin! Casi todos juntos!

Nohansen: Rauru... (Estrecharon las manos y se dieron un abrazo)

Rauru: esto significa que pronto llegará el tiempo...

Nabooru: u.u

Darunia: -.-

Impa: oo

Darunia: Ganondorf otra vez?

Nabooru: aún sin saber nada, me esta causando problemas a mi... es el alcalde de Ciudad Desierto Coloso, quiere dar un golpe de estado y restringir a los gerudo.

Impa: por eso Ceidy y Zelda se mudaron para acá, es muy peligroso en la capital, con tantas revueltas.

Nohansen: cada vez los diputados de esa ciudad han sido más hostiles, me están dando un dolor de cabeza, quieren que me vaya del poder... pero no se los permitiré.

Darunia: hablando de Zelda... una niña excepcional, muy callada y seria.

Nabooru: se ha acoplado bien n.n no saben cuánto batallo para no decirle su majestad.

Darunia: es difícil ver a Saria y Ruto, ellas no saben nada... pero nos hemos encariñado con ellas por que les hemos dado clase desde primaria.

Rauru: cuándo lo harás? (le preguntó al presidente)

Nohansen: aun es pronto, creo que para diciembre estará bien, cuando se sienta a gusto aquí, en ese mes regresaré, debo tener vacaciones XD

Nabooru: después del campamento de invierno?

Impa: antes del año nuevo.

Nohansen: campamento?

Darunia: cada año hay un campamento de invierno, en diciembre, cerca de la Montaña de la muerte, regresan el 28 de diciembre.

Nohansen: yo creo que llegaré el 29.

Rauru: perfecto...

Impa: ese será el día de la revelación?

Nohansen: ya veremos...

Darunia: hay que prepararse para eso.

Rauru: dicho está!

Juntaron sus manos.

Todos: por nosotros...

Nabooru: envíale saludos a Ceidy.

Nohansen: claro!

Impa: gusto en verlos, de veras...

Nohansen: ah! Nabooru!

Nabooru: que ocurre?

Nohansen: cualquier cosa paranormal... espíritus de ciertas brujas...

Nabooru: mis madrinas? Hace siglos que no las veo... (hablando literalmente) no he sentido nada... desde que murió mi padre.

Nohansen: no las dejes salir...

Impa: estaré atenta a las sombras... la oscuridad se empieza a poner inquieta.

Rauru: sus cuerpos habrán reencarnado... pero no hay que dejar salir sus poderes al mundo vivo.

Impa y Nabooru se miraron y asintieron.

Darunia: sin los medallones no somos nada.

Nohansen: pronto...

Se despidieron, Nohansen e Impa regresaron de nuevo a la casa.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

En la casa... Zelda estaba haciendo la tarea, Ceidy trabajando en su computadora en la sala.

Ceidy: cómo les fue?

Impa: déjame ponerte al tanto en la cocina.

Las dos mujeres se fueron, Nohansen se sentó en el sillón, junto a Zelda que hacía sus deberes en la mesita del café, sentada en el suelo.

Nohansen: lista para la junta de hoy?

Zelda: tengo que ir? u.u

Nohansen: ¬¬ si. Anda vete a arreglar.

Zelda: claro, sólo termino mis cosas.

Pasaron las horas, Ceidy y Zelda se arreglaron para la dichosa junta, su padre se puso un impecable traje azul marino; la joven un vestido corto azul, ya que siempre esas juntas eran formales; y su madre, uno de sus tantos diseños.  
Partieron a la casa de Ruto, una casa enorme con una gran alberca y bellos jardines, los demás alcaldes de las ciudades se encontraba ahí, a excepción de uno, el de Ciudad Desierto Coloso. Se hizo la presentación, había medios de comunicación presentes. Todo lo rutinario, Zelda se aburría de lo lindo, hasta que alguien le chistó.

Eowen: tss, tss Zelda!

Ella volteó y vió al chico zora llamándole, lo saludó y la llevó hasta con Ruto, que estaba semiinconsciente.

Ruto: hola Zelda!

Zelda: hola Ruto... o-o no te aburres?

Ruto: bromeas? Estoy muerta! ¬¬ ya me harté!

Eowen: siempre es lo mismo, más problemas con ese gerudo.

Zelda: -.- prefiero ignorarlo.

Por lo menos los tres chicos se pudieron distraer, horas más tarde, la junta había terminado.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda en su casa, a altas horas de la noche, se fue a dormir directamente, al otro día había escuela.  
Ceidy y Nohansen platicaban sobe lo de diciembre, convinieron en que era lo más sensato que podían hacer.  
Otro nuevo día, y con él, una esperanza de que todo acabara antes de empezar.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Fin del 4º cap! XD**

**Bien aburrido ¬¬ ya sé... pero aún asi dejen sus reviews! Me sirven mucho para mejorar, si quieren que detalle más cosas, más acciones, más emociones, no sé lo que quieran! gracias a Zilia (pelusa n0n), Mineko chan (no me tortures TOT) y Ann, Ann, si pudieras dejarme tu mail... te lo agradecería mucho n.n**

**Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, agradecimientos, bodas y divorcios XD en un review!**

**Se despide (por ahora) DiAlirVi!**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	5. El campamento de invierno 1º parte

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Capítulo 5: "El campamento de invierno"**

Los meses pasaron... y fue consolidándose en el grupo una bonita amistad; pero los que parecían entenderse mejor eran Saria, Ruto, Link y Zelda; se entendían muy bien, y eran muy amigos. Llegaron los días previos a las vacaciones de invierno, hasta que uno de esos días...

Nabooru: chicos! Por favor! Un aviso... sé que es última hora y mañana el último día... (ve que nadie le presta atención) NIÑOS! ¬¬XX (todos voltearon) u.úXx así está mejor... quiero saber ¿quién va a ir al campamento? Los que vayan se anotan aquí (enseña una hoja y se la da a Saria) y mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir a las 3 de la tarde (ve el reloj) hasta mañana!

Salieron, la mayoría se anotó con la kokiri, excepto Zelda.

Saria: no vas a ir?

Zelda: no sé si me dejen...( se arrepiente) oh! XD me vale! Que se enojen!(se apunta en la hoja) va a ser divertido!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Llegó a su casa temerosa de lo que iba a decirle su mamá.

Ceidy: ya llegaste?

Zelda: si! (tragó saliva) tengo que hablar contigo...

Ceidy: de qué? (salió de la cocina hasta donde ella dejaba la mochila)

Zelda: que voy a ir al campamento...

Esperó la regañiza, no dijo nada.

Ceidy: pues...( se queda pensando) tu papá ya me había dicho que te dejara ir, por que habló con tus maestros en agosto y ...

Zelda: NO! por favor! Que no vaya Impa! ( la chica le rogó de rodillas a su madre N/A:¬u¬ que sufrida XD)

Ceidy: quien dijo que iba a ir?

Zelda: n.nUU entonces no va a ir?

Ceidy: claro que no, ellas e va a quedar ayudándome, ve hija diviértete! XD te lo mereces.

Zelda: de veras! XD (gritó) GRACIAS GRACIAS.

Zelda se le lanzó a su mamá para abrazarla.

Ceidy: x.x Zelda! Bajate! XO

Zelda: perdón n.nUU (soltó a su mamá)

Ceidy: será mejor que te pongas a elegir qué ropa vas a llevar XD

Zelda corrió a su cuarto, sacó una maleta, empacó ropa de invierno para una semana, su cosas personales en una mochila.  
Se conectó al servidor, y les dijo a los del grupo las buenas noticias.

Prohibidamente Zora dice: eso es genial!

Hermano de proividamente zora XD dice: ahora será mucho mejor...

Chica forestal dice: ahora nadie va a parar al tercero A XD

N/A: cabe mencionar que estaban todos en la misma conversación? XD

Violinista en el tejado de mi casa dice: desmother! XD

Medli dice: a Mike le va a encantar XD

Knil acaba de iniciar sesión.

Se agregó a knil a la conversación.

Knil dice: hola a todos!

Prohibidamente Zora dice: adivina qué?

Hermano de proividamente zora XD dice: Zelda si va a ir.

Knil dice: ah! Que bien...

Link frente a su computadora, le recorrió un escalofrío y las mariposas en su estómago lo comenzaron a atacar otra vez. Abrió otra ventana parte para charlar con ella.

Knil dice: entonces tus papás si te dejaron...

Zelda dice: claro! si no son tan estrictos.

Y hasta ahí quedó la conversación.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

A la mañana siguiente, antes de entrar formalmente a clase, Nabooru les dio un aviso.

Nabooru: Pues, como saben, hoy es el último día de clases...

Todos: EEEEEEEEEEEE WIIIIII

Nabooru: ¬¬ ejem... y como grupo de tercero, les digo que en promedio de exámenes bimestrales...volvimos a quedar en segundo lugar...

Todos: XD WIII

Nabooru: u.u ok, ok... si, todos fueran cumplidos, hubiéramos quedado en primero (dijo viendo a Eowen)

Eowen: O.ó yo qué? TTOTT todos me culpan a mí.

Nabooru: n.nUU no es eso, sólo digo que deben esforzarse más, en cuanto al campamento...

Saria: si profesora... aquí esta la lista (le dio el papel)

Nabooru: (lo lee) que bueno! Todos van a ir! Ahora, les diré, que como el año pasado, administraré todo por dinas...

Todos: -o-

Nabooru: y YO hago las parejas...

Ruto: TTOTT no se vale!

Eowen: democracia!

Nabooru: (anotando en una hoja) ustedes dos van juntos...

Ruto y Eowen: TTOTT

Nabooru: vamos a ver...(seguía anotando) las twins van juntas..., Medli y Saria, Zelda y Link, Mike y Fado...

Murmullo general, parecía que a ninguno le había gustado la elección.

Mike: ay! No manches! Fado es bien aburrido!

Fado: ¬¬ ah, si? mira quien habla, el chico hoja, no puedes hacer nada!

Mike: ¬¬

Fado: ¬¬X

Medli: ya no se peleen!

Saria: o.o qué le pasa a Link?

Link: x.x (estaba petrificado)

Saria: Link? Estás bien?

Medli: Saria...(le habla por lo bajo) mira a Zelda... ¬o¬

Saria: o.oUU (ve ala chica que estaba igualmente de petrificada)

Zelda: X.x

Saria: o.oUUU que les pasa!

Ruto: no quiero ir con el retrasado!

Eowen: no quiero ir con la loca de mi hermana!

Nabooru: ¬¬XX se callan! Y el que me desobedezca lo repruebo en matemáticas...

Silencio...

Nabooru: y como saben...el campestre de la Montaña de la muerte tiene 36 áreas distintas, cada área será para un grupo, el área 36 va a ser para los maestros.

Saria: nos va a tocar el área 34 otra vez?

Nabooru: creo que va a haber cambios... les va a tocar la 35... por que el año pasado cierta persona casi incendia el área (Eowen comenzó a silbar)

Saria: entonces?

Nabooru: creo que el director les dirá en cuanto lleguemos, los quiero aquí antes de las tres, el autobús sale a las 3:15, traigan una o dos maletas, saben que regresamos el 28 de diciembre¡una semana de campamento!

Todos: XD

En el descanso, Eowen llamó a parte a Link mientras los demás iban a la cafetería.

Eowen: Tss,tss, Link¿puedo hablar contigo?

Link: claro! (dijo dejando de caminar esperando a que el zora lo alcanzara) que traes o qué?

Eowen: pues...¿cómo te digo? Mmmm(puso una mano en su mentón) NO ES JUSTO QUE ESTÉS CON ELLA!

Link: o-o Eowen, nada que ver!

Eowen: pero me gusta! Y aunque no quiera todo apunta a que queden juntos.

Link: que tonterías dices? (reacciona captando lo que el chico zora le quería decir) a...a mi no me gusta ella! Además, sólo somos amigos... ni siquiera le importo...¿de qué te preocupas?

Eowen: -.- eso espero...(en la mente del zora se escuchó un sonidito de disco rayado y reaccionó) cómo que "ni siquiera le importo"?

Link: o.oUU(se puso nervioso) yo no dije eso!

Eowen: ¬¬ estas raro Link... si tuviera que evaluar esta situación juraría que a ti te gusta Zelda...

Zelda caminó hasta el par de jóvenes que se habían quedado rezagados.

Zelda: qué pasa?

Eowen: nada n.n aquí el amigo Link me iba a responder una preguntita... verdad? (ve al chico) O.o Link? (se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso)

Zelda se empezó a incomodar, se rascó un brazo.

Zelda: bueno... n.nUU entonces los veo por allá... (se va con los demás)

Eowen: ahora me lo niegas?

Link: no se de qué hablas? u.uUUUU

Eowen: (suspira) por favor Link... ambos sabemos lo que sé que tu sabes...

Link: o.o? qué?

Eowen: ¬¬ nada!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Pasó el día, los dos chicos protagonistas de esta historia iban hacia sus casa, ya eran meses que llevaban caminando ese tramo de 10 cuadras, pero, desde hacía dos meses algo en ellos había cambiado... ellos no sabían muy bien qué era... lo que si sabía cada uno era que no podían estar cerca del otro sin sentirse incómodos, y las malditas mariposas acecharan el estómago de Link, aunque querían convivir normalmente..."algo" no los dejaba, un sentimiento nuevo que inundaba sus cabezas y no los dejaba actuar normalmente... pero como ambos eran muy tímidos, ignoraban todo, y mientras ella fingía seriedad, él fingía indiferencia...

Link: te van a llevar a la escuela?

Zelda: no creo... me despido de mi mamá y ya... ayer empaqué...

Link: Zelda...

Zelda: mande... (lo voltea a ver)

Link: (mirando al suelo) nada ..UU _¿por qué me siento tan raro? Háblale normalmente! Va a pensar que estás loco..._

Zelda: (se extraña al escuchar al chico) _ahora divaga... ¿en que piensa? _( se le queda viendo de perfil, él seguía mirando al suelo mientras caminaba lentamente) _deja de verlo!_

Llegaron a la calle donde daban vuelta.

Link: aquí a las 2:50? (la chica asintió)

Ella dio media vuelta y se fue, él enfiló a su hogar¿por qué no le preguntaba¿Por qué no le preguntaba de una buena vez si ella sentía algo¿sentir algo?

Link: ella es mi amiga..._ aunque debo dejarme de ilusiones... ¿ilusiones? No me gusta! No siento anda por ella! Sólo es una AMIGA. _(se repetía mentalmente mientras llegaba a su casa)

Llegó, dejó caer pesadamente la mochila, y fue a acomodar su ropa, sin decirle nada a su madre... ella lo notó, subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hijo.

Mamá: oye, vas a ir este año?

Link: si...( estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, no sabiendo qué llevar)

Mamá: tengo que hablar contigo...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Mientras... en la casa de Zelda... ella acomodaba los artículos más personales y la ropa íntima en una pequeña mochila; se cambió de ropa, ya que según habían dicho, en la tarde nevaría (N/A: recordemos que es invierno) bajó a la cocina y comió, mientras su madre veía las maletas acomodadas cerca de la puerta.

Ceidy ¿hasta cuando vuelven?

Zelda: creo que el 28...

No paso casi nada en la tarde, hasta que dieron las 2:30...

Ceidy: te voy a extrañar...

Zelda: yo también...y a papá, a Impa n.n

Ceidy: te cuidas mucho hija, que las diosa te protejan (la abraza)

Zelda: adiós mamá!

Tomó sus maletas y salió, caminando hasta la esquina, eran como las 2:45.  
Link llegó por el otro lado, con dos mochilas grandes.

Link: lista? n.n (le trató de sonreír, pero cada vez que lo intentaba se petrificaba)

Zelda: ..UU si...creo...

Link: vas ser genial! la nieve es muy bonita por allá!

Zelda: entonces ya quiero llegar XD

Platicaban sobre esto mientras llegaban al colegio, había más de diez camiones esperando las órdenes del director; los chicos se formaron frente al edificio.

Rauru: Jóvenes! Hoy empieza el campamento de invierno...Escuchen! Cada grado se va a ir en un camión, los alumnos de preescolar sigan a sus maestros, primero A, B y C, en el camión uno...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Mientras esto continuaba... el grupo de tercero de secundaria A, estaba aburrido de lo lindo.

Link:_ van a ir todo el grado en el mismo camión... oh, oh, esto se va a poner feo..._

Ruto: nos vamos a ir con los demás terceros? ¬o¬ NOOOOO

Link: oh! no! no empieces!

Zelda: por que lo dice?

Saria: es una larga historia...

Medli: tal vez no lo sepas... o.o y no sé por que todavía no lo sabes... pero tú querida amiga, cuando cierta chica del otro grupo se entere... eres una de las más envidiadas de toda la secundaria...

Zelda: o.o? explíquense!

Saria: OK¿cómo te explico? Es que Link, desde primero de secundaria... tiene un club de fans...

Zelda: o,o? XD no es cierto! Jaja que buena broma!

Medli: ¬o¬ no es broma...algunas chicas de nuestro grado, en primero, hicieron ese fanclub, para tratar que Link eligiera a una, en los últimos años, más chicas se han unido, pero, Link siempre las rechaza, a mediados del año pasado dejaron de intentar...en parte por él...

Saria: y el problema de la presidenta otra chica que se peleaban por la presidencia...

Zelda: déjame adivinar quién era la presidenta... ¿ruto?

Saria: la misma, y si vamos a ir con los otros terceros...donde está la otra chica...Zelda, se van a pelear por estar en tu lugar...

Zelda: por qué? O.o

Medli: ¬o¬ como que no ha entendido...

Saria: Zelda! Tú vas a ir con él, compartirán el asiento del bus, dormirán en la misma cabaña...

Zelda: y? es mi amigo... qué me importa lo que digan las demás...

Medli: ok, sólo no hagas caso de lo que veas en el bus.

Saria: estaremos al pendiente de esas dos...

Rauru: grupos de tercero de secundaria! Al último camión!

Nabooru: chicos de tercero A, por parejas se sientan en los primeros asientos.

N/A¿todavía no adivinan quién es la otra chica? XD

Algunos refunfuñando, (algunos de traduce a Ruto y a Eowen) se subieron al bus; primero iban Mike y Fado, del otro lado Saria y Medli, detrás de ellas Zelda y Link; a su lado Ruto y Eowen, atrás de ellos las twins...  
Zelda se pasó junto a la ventana, y Link ocupó el asiento contiguo; ella se impacientó, nunca de los nuncas lo había tenido tan cerca; por su parte el muchacho comenzó a sentir de nuevo las mariposas, sintió cuando ella se volteó hacia le ventana, en un vano intento de distraerse, recargada en el asiento, dándole la espalda. Se puso nervioso y volteó al frente

Zelda:_¿por qué profe Nabooru? Porqué me sentó con alguien que me hace sentir rara? No es malo conmigo... pero..._

Entró al bus el profesor Darunia, detrás de él, los chicos del grupo B, Zelda había visto a algunos en el descanso, parecía que los de su salón y ellos se conocían.  
Un zora entró seguido de un kokiri.

Mikau: hola Eowen, Ruto...

Ruto y Eowen: u.u hola.

Mido: hola Saria, Medli, twins, Fado, Mike, Ruto, Eowen, y chica nueva que no conozco...

Link: -.-

Entró una kokiri con un rito.

Tiffany: hola twins XD Saria! Fado!

Los mencionados: hola

Komali: Medli, Link, señorita(a Zelda)

Link: hola...

Medli: n/n

Entraron un goron y una deku, saludando con un hola general, dos chicos hylianos, y uno se le quedó viendo a Zelda, y al final, dos sheikahs que tomaron su lugar.  
Entró la maestra Anju con el grupo de tercero C.

Saria: sólo espero que no se arme la trifulca.

Medli: sólo que no hagan escándalo, quiero ir tranquila...

Saria: Ruto no ha hablado...(ve a la zora)

Entraron dos chicas deku saludando a Mike; luego una goron y un hylian; después otra zora y un rito.

Laruto: hola primos!

Ruto y Eowen: ¬¬

Llegó otra zora y un hylian.

Cianu: hola Eowen...(dijo provocativa)

Eowen: -/-

Al final Ruto parecía alterada, al camión subió un sheikah y después...

Saria: oh, no! aquí viene! TTOTT

Una chica pelirroja de ojos azules subió y buscó ansiosa por todo el camión, hasta que lo encontró; Ruto la fulminó con la mirada.

Ruto: Malon...¬¬

Malon: Ruto ¬¬ (ve lo que busca) Link! n0n (se pone a un lado con los ojos brillosos)hola!

Link: (todo indiferente...y ¿por qué no? fastidiado) hola...

Malon: (ve a la chica que estaba junto a él) y esa? ¬¬XXXXXX

Link: se llama Zelda... y es mi AMIGA, Malon...(dijo muy reprochante)

Ruto: u.úXXXXXX(estaba a punto de gritar)

Anju: Malon! Siéntese!

Nabooru: partimos ahora! n0n

Todos: XD

Malon: como puedo estar tranquila, las chicas se van a morir¿cómo alguien puede estar normal? Una cualquiera comparte el asiento con linkito!

Ryoto: (el sheikah que es su pareja en el viaje) Malon! ¬¬ ya! Su fanclub se disolvió! Ya no es nada!

Malon: Ryoto, se disolvió por culpa de Ruto u.u además Link será mío.

Ryoto: como quieras... u.u

Ruto y Malon iban atentas a cualquier movimiento del chico.

Ruto: ¬¬XXXXXXX no puedo creerlo...

Eowen: qué traes? Aún no salimos y ya estás renegando.

Ruto: no puedo creer que la profe no me haya puesto con él, así le daría una lección a Malon.

Eowen: -.- cálmate.

El camión arrancó, los chicos comenzaron a hablar, iba a ser un viaje largo, casi 10 horas de camino, y si tenían suerte llegarían amaneciendo; muchos sacaron libros, otros palms, discman, gameboys (XD bien nintenderos) algunos se pusieron a dormir.

Zelda: u.u no es justo... no me traje nada para entretenerme, sólo mis instrumentos, y me da pena tocar aquí.

Link: ...(casi ni la escuchó, traía unos audífonos puestos, se quitó uno) mande, no escuché n.ñ

Zelda: que lindo eres ¬¬

Link: n.oUUU perdón (le alargó el cable) si te aburres, puedes usarlo n.n

Zelda: o.o emm, gracias n.n

N/A: aquí vienen las jaladas de la autora de nuevo! XDDDD -w-

Tomó el cable para ponérselo en la oreja derecha, donde lo jaló, jaló el cable...y a Link XD

Link: x.x oye! El cable está cortito! No lo jales tanto!

Zelda: ¬o¬ y cómo quieres que le haga? (se dio cuenta de algo) pues no me voy a quedar haciendo nada ¬¬XX (acercó su cabeza al hombro de él y se colocó al audífono)

Link: o/o qué haces? (se puso nervioso al sentir a la chica recargada en su hombro)

Zelda: quiero escuchar música... no me voy a aburrir. (Diciendo esto y muy quitada de la pena se acurrucó recargándose más en él)

Link: (se puso tenso, comenzó a temblar ligeramente y las mariposas lo devoraban por dentro, sentirla tan cerca, su corazón se aceleró) _por que me pasa esto?_

Zelda, ajena a la reacción que estaba causando en él, estaba muy cómoda escuchando la música.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ruto había estado pintando las uñas (N/A: los zoras tienen uñas? O.o) cuando volteó casi grita.

Ruto: XO oh, no! eso si que no!

Eowen: -.-ZZZZ -.o qué traes? Deja dormir!

Ruto: (se acercó a su hermano, volteándole la cabeza para que los viera) mira a esos dos! ¬¬X

Eowen: (los ve) TTOTT no! lo sabía! (Ruto se levanta para ir hasta ellos, pero Eowen se lo impide) a dónde crees que vas? No vas a causar alboroto!

Ruto: pero...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Malon estaba viendo el forcejeo entre se enemiga y el hermano de ésta, se levantó para ver qué es lo que le causaba tanto alboroto a los zoras, casi se le cae el alma a los pies, vio a esa chica recargada en Link!

Malon: ¬¬XX(avanza, pero Ryoto la detiene)

Ryoto: no quiero que la profe Anju nos baje puntos por tu culpa "parejita" te quedas aquí.

Malon: te odio... ¬¬ ( se volvió a sentar)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Habían pasado como dos horas de viaje, Zelda se comenzó a adormilar, cuando escuchaba una melodía de rock, Link metió las manos a su mochila( que traía en el regazo) para sacar el discman y cambiar de CD..Sacó el discman, a punto de abrirlo.

N/A: jaladas de la autora de nuevo! XD -w-

Zelda: no! espérate! Yo quiero escuchar esa can...(no se había dado cuenta, pero había puesto una mano sobre las de él para evitar que abriera el aparato, estaba nerviosa y sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmín) _por que demonios le estoy tocando las manos? _

Los dos estaban sonrojados, quitó su mano apenada y se volteó (aun en el hombro de él) para que no viera su cara.

Link: emm( disimuló los nervios de su voz) quieres que le deje ahí? (la chica asintió, él pudo sentir el movimiento de su cabeza)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Veinte minutos pasaron en esa posición, la chica estaba todavía recargada en él, con las manos juntas y viendo a la ventana, él de vez en cuando suspiraba; no sabía si era por el traqueteo del autobús o por la música, o por que estaba muy cómoda en el hombro de Link (N/A: ¬o¬) se empezó a adormilar, no quería hacerlo junto a él... pero el sueño lentamente le ganó.  
Link iba a sacar algo de su mochila, por el movimiento de sus brazos pensó que la chica se movería, esperó a que lo hiciera, pero advirtió que estaba dormida.

Link: _chin! Ahora que hago?_ (pensó evaluando la situación)

La vió, sus ojos cerrados, respirando pausadamente, su cara tan fina...se puso nervioso.

Link: Zelda...Zelda... (la llamaba en vano) ,muévete! (la movió lentamente con la mano, sin resultado)

Saria se levantó en su asiento para hablar con alguien, ya que Medli se había quedado dormida, cuando se giró no pudo reprimir una risa, Link todo rojo tratando de despertar a la chica, que dormía profundamente sobre él.

Saria: problemas? XD

Link: XO quítamela!

Saria: ¬o¬ por qué, si se ven tan lindos juntos!

Link: (se sonroja) que insinúas!

Saria: ¬o¬ nada, nada... mejor los dejo solos... XD

Link: Saria!

Pero la kokiri se regresó a su asiento. Link con la mano temblorosa tomó la cara de la chica para moverla.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda soñaba de lo lindo (N/A: sobre Link ¬o¬ quién no?) Estaba en un campo enorme y hermoso, recostada bajo un árbol se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, estaba recargada en el pecho de un chico...lo volteó a ver, era muy atractivo ¡un momento! Era... ¿Link? iba vestido de forma muy rara, una túnica verde, con gorro del mismo color...dormido recargado en el árbol, se percató que estaba vestida de una forma muy rara... y también notó la mano del chico en su cintura, abrazándola muy quitado de la pena...

Zelda:_ qué es esto? Dónde estoy? Por que estoy con él? _(se percata que él esta abriendo los ojos, y se pone nerviosa)

Link: (abriendo los ojos) ah! Me dormí...perdón...

Zelda: o.o? emm

Link: que te pasa amor? n.n

Zelda: o-o (se petrifica) _amor? Me llamó amor?_

Link: (se le queda viendo) Zelda, te sientes bien? (la estrecha más fuerte)

Zelda: (nerviosa y sonrojada N/A: pobre chica XD) este...yo..._ ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? _¿qué hago aquí?

Link: bromeas? (arquea una ceja) tu dijiste que viniéramos para estar solos tú y yo...

Zelda: yo...yo dije eso?

Link: (acerca su cara a la de ella) claro... no te pongas así...nerviosa...me gustas más...(dijo pícaramente)

Zelda: que quieres hacer? (lo empuja) ¿dónde estoy? (se sienta y observa el lugar)

Link: o.ô te pasa algo? Andas rara...

Zelda: _esto es demasiado raro!_

Link: (se acerca a ella y la abraza) vamos... te pasa algo...dime...

Zelda: (se pone más nerviosa) este... yo...

Link: no me ocultes nada... n.n para eso soy tu novio...

Zelda: O-O _qué?_ (se petrifica de nuevo)

Link: ven...(acerca su cara a la de ella, dispuesto a besarla)

Zelda: x,x

En eso... despierta...(N/A: XD le quité lo romántico) abre los ojos de golpe, y sólo vió la cara de Link muy cerca de la suya, con las manos de él en su cara, (para poderla mover) no pensó que despertaría, y él se puso nervioso, ahora se estaban mirando a los ojos, algo que nunca habían hecho, por un momento parecieron en trance, ninguno de los dos se quería perder el espectáculo que los ojos del otro le ofrecían... un azul tan profundo... no podían apartar la mirada, por mas que querían, simplemente no podían...

Zelda: que...que haces?

Link: yo? Nada...( y rápidamente quitó las manos de la cara de la chica y ella se quitó de su hombro, y él sacó la botella de agua de su mochila)

Zelda: que hacías? (le cuestionó mientras tomaba agua, y esto hace que casi escupa el líquido)

Link: (terminando de pasar el agua) te quedaste dormida, yo solo te moví, porque no me podía mover n.nUU

¿Cómo iban a soportar dormir en la misma cabaña, si no podían hablar normalmente?  
Link la miró de reojo, ella se movía nerviosa el cabello. Al final, decidió dormir cada uno en su asiento; y más a la mitad del camino, la mayoría de los estudiantes iban dormidos.

Ahora si... había sido el colmo, ese breve encuentro con sus ojos... había sido demasiado... ¿era hora de aceptarlo? Link se cuestionaba esto mientras trataba de dormir.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Darunia: me causa risa...

Nabooru: qué es tan gracioso?

Darunia: esos dos... (señala a los chicos)

Nabooru: n.nUU de alguna manera...quiero que la historia se repita.

Darunia: XD

Anju: de que hablan? O.o

Los dos: O.oUU de nada XD

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

----: jijijiji pronto...

----:la sabia del espíritu llegara...jojojo

----: y nos dará las herramientas necesarias para liberar nuestro poder...

----: el mal reinará de nuevo!

Las dos: jejejeje

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Llegaron después de un largísimo viaje...todos iban somnolientos, bajó el colegio de los autobuses. El campamento, a los pies de la montaña de la muerte, que era majestuosa, estaba todo nevado y lleno de follaje perenne, las áreas de las cabañas (que serían ocupadas por los estudiantes) rodeaban un área más grande, con restaurante, biblioteca, aguas termales, oficina y demás, para acceder a ella tenían que caminar un tramo de sendero en el bosque. Los alumnos se dirigieron escoltados por sus maestros, era casi media noche...  
Nabooru los escoltó a las cabañas del área 35, eran 7 cabañas.

Nabooru: ahora elijan por parejas la que quieran, mañana a las ocho en el área principal... para más indicaciones...

Todos: si! -o-

Zelda se dirigió a la primera edificación de madera.

Link: te ayudo con las maletas?

Zelda: o.o emm si gracias...

Los dos entraron, el lugar era muy acogedor, dos camas, al fondo un baño, una mesa grande, cuatro sillas, un armario, y un vestidor, una gran ventana enfrente de las dos camas, y una chimenea del otro lado. Dentro, hacía un extraño frío.

Zelda: ya me quiero dormir! XO (se tiró a la primer cama)

Link: XD (la vio divertido, fue al armario y sacó dos cobijas gruesas, echándole una encima a la muchacha) para que no te resfríes...

Zelda: -.o gracias...(se quita los zapatos y se envuelve en la cobija)

Link se cambió de ropa, se acostó en la otra cama, se envolvió el la frazada, y observó a la chica, sólo salía su cara de la cobija, su corazón se aceleró, se puso nervioso.

Link: _¿qué me pasa? Si, esta muy bonita, pero...sólo debe quererme como amigo..._

Sumido en sus cavilaciones, el sueño lo venció...

¿qué podrían esperar de este campamento?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**O.o**

**Sin palabras... espero les haya gustado... y les agradezco a los que dejaron reviews... sé que soy pésima en romance, y en el próximo capitulo...**

**¿Qué pasa con esas extrañas¿Qué actividades harán los muchachos¿Zelda y Link reconocerán lo que sienten? (no creo ¬o¬) ¿Qué es lo que trae Ruto entre aletas?**

**Eso y más, en el próximo cap... gracias a Ann, a Zilia K, a Mineko chan y a Linktloz... por su comentarios...**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
VReviews!**


	6. El campamento de invierno 2º parte

**Le agradezco a Dany por haberme dado ideas para este capitulo... ¬w¬ idea cochinona XD ustedes sabrán cual... si no, pregunten... -w-**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Capítulo 6: "El campamento de invierno: 2º parte"**

Zelda abrió los ojos, observó el reloj que traía en la muñeca.

Zelda: las 7:30! Debemos irnos!

Salió a toda prisa de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se acomodó el cabello; estaba tan cansada que no se bañaría hasta después de saber lo que les dirían. Salió a la habitación se puso sus zapatos, observó a Link, plácidamente dormido, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, recordó ese sueño extraño... ¿una predicción? No lo creía, la ropa era muy rara... ¿algo del pasado? Observó el reloj...las 7:40, fue hasta el chico y lo movió...

Zelda: Link, despierta, ya vamos tarde... (se impacientó, lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió muy fuerte) LINK!

Link: 0.0 Zelda! Que haces aquí?

Zelda: ¬¬XX aquí duermo...

Link: -.-ZZZZZZ

Zelda: ¬¬X Link! vamos a llegar tarde!

Link: -.o es cierto...nos citaron a las ocho.

Zelda: vístete ya! Yo me voy! (sale de la cabaña)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

El día estaba muy frío, encontró a Fado y Mike que salían de su cabaña.

Fado y Mike: buenos días...

Zelda: hola! van para allá?

Fado: si, aunque quisiera no hacerlo, no dormí muy bien que digamos.

Mike: hoy en la noche nos acostumbraremos... y Link?

Zelda: -.- no sé.

En eso, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe, y Link (ya cambiado) iba corriendo tras ellos.

En el área principal divisaron a Saria y a los demás.

Ellos: buenos días!

Los que estaban ahí: hola!

El director se subió a una pequeña tarima con micrófono y bocinas.

Rauru: alumnos, hoy empieza oficialmente el campamento de invierno, espero todos lo disfruten, pueden ir a las aguas termales, de excursión por el bosque, andar por ahí, pero el guardabosques me ha pedido, que les avisara que no hay acceso a la montaña, es peligroso...Ahora! (lee en un papel) los horarios de comida... a las 8 am es el desayuno; a las dos la comida y a las ocho de la noche la cena; los alumnos que no asistan se quedaran sin comer.

Todos: o.oUUU

Rauru: ahora! Diviértanse...y vamos a desayunar XD

Después del desayuno, Zelda se dirigió a bañarse, Saria la alcanzó corriendo.

Saria: a dónde vas?

Zelda: a bañarme... además, creo que dormiré un poco...

Saria: ¬¬ no has dormido ya lo suficiente?

Zelda: n.nUU no sé...

Saria: vamos! Ruto me dijo que tiene una idea para pasarla bien... te bañas y vienes...OK?

Zelda: n.n OK

Entró y acomodó toda su ropa, se dirigió al baño con su toalla, el baño la relajaría...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Mientras tanto, Eowen y Link iban a la cabaña de este último, pues Link había olvidado ponerse calcetines (N/A: de lo apurado que salió en la mañana)

Eowen: eres afortunado, estas con Zelda ¬

Link: ¬¬ y eso qué?

Eowen: XD sería genial que me tratara como te trata a ti, o a Saria...

Link: o.o pues cómo me trata?

Eowen: XD no ves? Ella es más dulce con ustedes...

Link: o.o?

No prestando mucha atención a las locuras del zora, entraron a la cabaña, el chico buscó en su mochila los dichosos calcetines, Eowen miró a su alrededor.

Eowen: oye Link... hay alguien en el baño...

Link: (buscando) ha de ser Zelda...

Eowen: ¬ Zelda! En el baño! Bañándose! XD no podría ser mejor...

Link: o-o que pretendes?

Eowen: jijijijiji

El zora caminó sigilosamente hacia la puerta, y la entreabrió, el vapor del agua caliente salió a la habitación, el chico aspiró el olor al shampoo que usaba la muchacha (N/A: bien cochinote ¬o¬), Link había palidecido, no podía creer lo que Eowen estaba a punto de hacer... ¿iba a ver a Zelda...así?  
Mientras el chico zora estaba a punto de correr la cortina de la ducha, cuando recibe un jabonazo en la cara. (N/A: XD)

Eowen: x.X

Link: jajajaj XD

Zelda: (saliendo envuelta en una toalla) ¬¬XX para que se te quite lo fisgón! (se da cuenta que Link la observa detenidamente) o/o

Link: o/o _no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver... es perfecta!_

Eowen: (desmayado en el piso con el jabón en la cara) auch! X.x

Zelda: (cierra la puerta y se recarga en ella) que pena! > X que hacen aquí?

Link: fue culpa de Eowen!

Pasó un rato, Zelda de seguro se estaba cambiando, Eowen se había levantado, pero tenía un rectangulito marcado en la cara (N/A: por el jabonazo!) la chica salió del baño...

Eowen: perdón Zelda!

Link: si, perdón... pero fue culpa de Eowen! (lo señala)

Eowen: oye! ¬¬

Zelda: u.ú sólo no lo vuelvan a hacer...(cambia de tema) van a ir con Saria?

Eowen: o.o ah! Si vamos a planear lo que haremos la próxima semana...

Los tres fueron hasta la cabaña de la kokiri y la rito, empezó a hacer una leve ventisca.  
Ahí estaban todos.

Saria: si vinieron n.n

Los tres: si!

Medli: bueno, estamos aquí para saber qué vamos a hacer como grupo...

Zelda: ... por que no vamos a explorar?

Todos menos ella: no!

Zelda: 0.0 por qué?

Jenny: mira, siempre le hemos hecho así... la mayoría de los de primaria y preescolar están por todo el lugar jugando malas bromas a todos...

Sammy: por eso siempre esperamos tres días, hasta que se enfermen los niños de primaria y preescolar, de gripe... y tendremos todo el lugar para nosotros!

Zelda: o.o no había pensado en eso... siempre le hacen así? (todos asienten) y que vamos a hacer estos tres días? o.ó

Ruto: diversión bajo techo! Platicamos, bromeamos, o vamos a los talleres...

Zelda: o-o?

Mike: mira, hacen cursos para hacerles los regalos a los padres para el día de las diosas.

Link: todavía lo van a hacer? -o-

Zelda: genial! n.n un regalo hecho por ti mismo...

Eowen: n.n es buena idea...

Fado: saben a que horas son?

Mike: después de la comida...

Zelda: pues en algo me entretengo...

Ruto: hey! Todos en la noche aquí... jeje ¬o¬ nos vamos a divertir...

Jenny: o.O que esta planeando Ruto?

Sammy: no lo sé, pero será divertido...

Todos salieron de la cabaña, eran como las 10 am.

Zelda: tal vez haya algo recreativo por el comedor. (se va al área principal)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria se sentó en el pequeño escalón de su cabaña, los demás se habían ido a arreglar sus cosas, a andar por ahí... vio a Link pateando nieve.

Saria: Link! ven... (el joven caminó hasta ella) que ocurre?

Link: o-o conmigo?

Saria: si, estas muy raro Link, eres serio, pero distraído, tú nunca...

Link: u.u no sé... me siento raro.

Saria: mal? (le toca la frente con la mano) no estas enfermo...

Link: no es eso... X3 ( agita los brazos)

Saria: has estado raro estos meses...

Link: (suspirando) sabes que es lo que te pasa cuando estás junto a alguien y sientes muchos nervios y mariposas en el estómago, sentimientos encontrados, una sensación de conocerla desde hace mucho, y...(traga saliva) sentirse estúpido cuando te ve...?

Saria: emm Link... eso se escucha como enamoramiento...

Link: (se sobresaltó) _yo enamorado de alguien? Pero yo soy serio, indiferente a las chicas del colegio... ¿enamorado? _no sé...

Saria: no me digas! 0.0 no lo puedo creer! El serio Link, el indiferente y malo con las niñas del colegio... XD ¿enamorado?

Link: no sé... (dijo vendo al suelo apenado y confundido)

Saria: y quién es la chica afortunada?

En eso Zelda regresó refunfuñando al área 35.

Zelda: no tienen nada! (decía para sí) y luego me corren! XO no se vale! (entró enojada a la cabaña)

Link no quitaba la vista de la puerta, suspiró, Saria lo notó ido.

Saria: Link? Link? LINK! (agitó su mano enfrente de él) de ella?

Link: (se puso rojo) qué! Claro que no! o/o

Saria: (lo miró con desaprobación) ay, Link! me puedes confiar todo, si yo te tuve confianza a ti al decirte lo de Fado y Mido, tenme confianza a mí...

Link: bueno...(ve al suelo y se ruboriza) es que yo... pues me siento raro con ella...

Saria: ¬¬ (no iba a aceptar respuestas capciosas, no después de haber notado raro al chico durante cuatro meses) Link, pon en orden tus emociones... dime... (pensó un poco) ¿la has visto a los ojos?

Link: o/o? _¿qué tiene que ver eso?_ Eso que tiene que ver? Porqué le pones tanta importancia al asunto?

Saria: estas raro Link... (se comenzó a reír) Link trastabillando por una chica! XD jajaja

Link: ¬/¬ claro que no!

Saria: entonces respóndeme ¬o¬

Link: u/u pues una vez... (recordó lo que sintió en el autobús)

Saria: y qué sentiste?

Link: no sé, esto es muy confuso... (se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos) nervioso, como si la conociera desde hace mucho, no sé...

Saria: tu corazón se quiere salir de tu pecho? (lo veía divertida) jaja! Link! te gusta Zelda y nisiquiera sabías!

Link: 0/0 Saria! No!

Saria: son síntomas claros! ¬o¬ no me vengas con eso...

Link: u/u bueno, es que no estoy seguro.

Saria: por qué?

Link: (suspira) sólo mírala... es hija de un político... y yo...

Saria: Link, Zelda puede ser todo, menos ostentosa, la conoces, todos la conocemos desde hace 5 meses.

Link: es cierto, pero ¿no se te hace raro que la ves y sientes que la conoces?

Saria: (lo ve y asiente) si, si, me pasó lo mismo contigo y con Ruto... ¬o¬ pero eso no quiere decir que estoy enamorada de ustedes...

Link: jaja... pero, Saria, tu eres mi amiga... y te voy a decir a verdad... ¿te acuerdas que te dije que tenía sueños raros? (la kokiri asiente)

Saria: yo también, eso lo sabemos¿qué pasa con eso?

Link: que cuando veníamos en el bus y me dormí... soñé que... (se sonroja) estaba con ella bajo un árbol...

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr Flash Back RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

N/A: esto sólo lo recuerda él...OK?

Se encontraba bajo un árbol, en un campo grande; estaba recargado sobre el tronco, de su sueños comenzó a despertarse, y sintió que no estaba solo, es más, de lo primero que se percató fue quien estaba junto a él.

Link: _Zelda?_

Si, era la chica, vestida de una forma rara; es más, él iba vestido de una forma rara también, una túnica verde? Eso si es raro... se percató que estaba tomando de la cintura a la joven, y se sintió nervioso, quitó sus manos de ahí, y se trató de levantar, pero no podía... con el movimiento que hacía, la chica se despertó, esto hizo que él se asustara de forma notoria. Zelda levantó su cabeza para verlo... Link se sonrojó, traía una tiara de oro con un rubí, lo que realzaba su belleza...

Zelda: despertaste... n.n

N/A: creo que se habrán dado cuenta que es el mismo sueño de Zelda, pero ahora como la versión de Link... y si no... XD pues ya se dieron cuenta.

Link: o/o

Zelda: que te pasa? O.o

Link: na..na...nada!

Zelda: (acurrucándose junto a él) no fue maravilloso haber venido aquí? n.n podemos estar solos...

Link: o/o?

Zelda: si... (dijo viéndolo) solos tu y yo... (lo ve pícaramente) Link... (cierra los ojos) dame un beso...

Link: 0/0 qué?

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr Fin del Flash Back RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

Saria: Link?

Link: (reacciona) ah! Nada, nada n.ñUU

Saria: si es raro... ¿te dije que yo soñé con Ruto, con la profe de mate, con el de historia, con el director y con la guardaespaldas de Zelda? XD eso sí es extraño...

Link: -.- somos raros...

Saria: n.n y por eso somos amigos... pero, ese sueño tendrá algo que ver?

Link: (asiente) tienes razón Saria, (se pone rojo) tal vez... ella...si...

Saria: te gusta?

Link: _es hora de aceptarlo...¿tengo que seguir negándolo? _(asiente)

Saria: n0n ahora sólo debes decirle!

Link: -/- como si fuera tan fácil...

Saria: te propongo algo... déjame descubrir qué siente ella...

Link: NO! NO POR FAVOR.

Saria: ..UU bueno, bueno, no... es tu problema...

Link: gracias de todas formas... u.u

El chico se paró y fue a su cabaña, debía ir al baño.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Cuando entró, encontró a Zelda tirada en la cama golpeándola con los puños cerrados.

Link: ..UU (se pasó de largo al baño)

Zelda se sentó, ya se le había pasado el coraje de que la corrieran de la biblioteca del lugar ¿por qué? Sólo por que a la bibliotecaria del lugar le cayó mal.

Zelda: maldita vieja arrugada

Link salió del baño, era muy difícil estar a su lado.

Link: que, que pasa?

Zelda: esa maldita vieja arrugada u.ú me corrió de la biblioteca.

Link: oye, vas a ir a los cursos?

Zelda: si, ¬o¬ no se quien me dijo, peor Ruto tiene algo planeado para la noche.

Link: o-o será algo estúpido, lo sé u.ú

Zelda: ya casi es hora de comer...

Link: no tengo hambre...

Zelda: como quieras...iré a ese curso, adiós! (sale del lugar)

Link se tiró en la cama mareado.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda fue a los talleres, los instructores de allí les dieron los materiales para hacer un alhajero. Zelda sintió que alguien la observaba, se volteo para ver quien la veía, en la mesa de atrás estaba Eowen que no le quitaba la vista de encima, Zelda se volteó y se concentró en su trabajo.

Zelda: ..UU que quiere?

Tomó su alhajero y su abrigo y salió hacia su cabaña. Cuando entró estaba Link tallando algo en una madera.

Link: hola! que hicieron? (trató de disimular su voz, tenía muchos nervios)

Zelda: n.n mira!( le mostró al alhajero y se lo dio)

Link: n.nUU (lo tomó con la mano temblorosa) te quedó muy bonito...

Zelda: (notó la actitud rara del chico) que te pasa? (le devolvió el alhajero y siguió tallando en la madera, ella se sentó junto a él) qué haces?

Link: pues tratando de hacer un vaso para mi papá, siempre quiere que haga uno cuando vengo de campamento, cada año voy mejorando.

Zelda: n.n te está quedando bien

Link: gracias...

Zelda: vas a ir a lo de Ruto?

Link: no sé...

Zelda: yo creo que voy n.n quiero ver que pasa

Link: será una total estupidez, el año pasado hicieron que Eowen saliera semidesnudo a la nieve.

Zelda: XD jajaja

Link se sintió bien al hacerla reír, casi siempre era muy seria.

Link: n.nUU creo que si voy XD tal vez pase lo mismo...

Zelda: XO no traje mi cámara!

Los dos chicos se rieron, él recordando y ella imaginando esa locura.

Zelda: quiero ir a ver al bosque...

Link: hoy?

Zelda: mañana... no quiero esperar tres días u.u

Link: te podrías perder...

Zelda: no importa, quiero ver y disfrutar de este lugar, es simplemente hermoso.

Ahí fue cuando Link se dio cuenta que Zelda estaba muy cerca, tanto que se recargó en su hombro.

Zelda: uou eres un buen almohadón XD

Link: ..UU (se puso nervioso) _¿Qué hace ella sobre mi?_

Zelda: perdón si me duermo, tengo sueño -o- u.¬ (se acomodó y cerró los ojos)

Link: Zelda... MUEVETE!

Zelda: u.¬ achis... porqué? Yo aquí estoy a todo dar XD

Ella aun no sabía porque, pero con él no podía estar seria, por mas que quería, se sentía más graciosa.

Link: ah, no? (dejó de tallar madera y dejó su trabajo a un lado) pues yo te muevo...

Zelda: ¬¬ con qué? A la fuerza? XD

Link: no! con cosquillas!

Le empezó a hacer cosquillas en las costillas y en el cuello.

Zelda: XD no link! basta! ajjajajaja detente! XD

Link: no te quitas?

Zelda: ya! ya! Si me quito!

Pero el chico seguía atacando.

Zelda: Link! basta! XD jajajajaja

Link: XD esta bien (la dejó libre)

Zelda: eres malo... ¬o¬

Link: ¬o¬ y mucho...

Los dos se comenzaron a reír.

Zelda: ya vamos con Ruto?

Link: si, creo que será en la cabaña de Saria...

Zelda: n.n vamos!

Salieron de la cabaña y fueron hasta ese lugar.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria le estaba comentando a Medli lo de Link.

Medli: era obvio...esos dos se hacen ojitos!

Saria: los dos? O.o

Medli: he visto a Zelda ponerse como tomate cuando él la ve, y ella no lo deja de ver!...Saria, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta.

Saria: oo he estado checando otras cosas...

Medli: ¬o¬ checando a Mido? O a cual de las dos twins se le declara Fado?

Saria: o.o (enrojeció por el comentario de la rito) qué dices de Mido? ¬¬ él no tiene a otra!

Medli: ¬o¬ nadie dijo eso...

Ahí fue cuando los demás entraron, saludando con un hola general. Faltaba Ruto.

Eowen: y donde está esa niña?

Mike: seguro que trayendo las cosas...

Como si la hubieran invocado, Ruto entró con una bolsa de plástico.

Ruto: n0n la diversión de hoy! Pequeños mortales! Prepárense para una ronda de traiciones, diversiones, desnudismo y hasta sadomasoquismo! XD

Todos: o.OUUUU (la zora saca una botella de vidrio) una botella de vidrio?

Ruto: ¬¬ si serán mensos! ¬w¬ vamos a jugar a la botella! n0n prenda? Castigo? Besos?

Todos: O.oUU castigos!

Eowen: lo de prendas no me trae buenos recuerdos TT.TT

Jenny: XD podemos enfermarnos.

Ruto: u.u bueno castigos, al que le toque el pico de la botella, lo realiza, y al que le toque el fondo, lo idea...OK?

Todas: si! XD

Se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo.

Sammy: TT.TT hace hambre...no creen?

Fado: no se preocupen! Para eso me adelanté, traje comida (saca comida) me deben 5 rupias...¬¬

Todos: O.o

Ruto: bueno, lo de la comida, resuelto... ¿empezamos? Saria, tu primero, eres la representante.

Saria: oki n.n (giró el envase, y el pico le tocó a Ruto, el fondo a Link)

Ruto: ¬¬ que me vas a hacer?

Link: XD nada mortal... (se queda dubitativo) ah! Ya sé! Le vas a decir a Eowen que es el mejor hermano, el zora más apuesto, y que tuviste suerte de ser su hermana...

Ruto: T-T todo menos eso! Eres un desgraciado Link! XO

Link: XD (Eowen y él chocaron palmas) y de rodillas con una gran sonrisa.

Ruto: ¬¬XXXX (se arrodilló frente a Eowen) "Eres el mejor hermano, y (glup) el más apuesto de todos..."

Link: ¬¬ sonríe...

Ruto: (trata de sonreír) ¬¬XX "tuve suerte de ser tu hermana"

Eowen y Link: XD

Ruto sacó una barra de jabón y se lavó la lengua.

Pasaron dos horas de "a ver quien parpadea primero", "huéleme los pies", "sal y grita que amas a Eowen" N/A: si, XD ya sé, puro castigo chafo... -.-UU, hasta que Sammy le dio la vuelta tocándole el fondo a Saria y el pico a Link.

Link: 0.0UU _que Saria no se aproveche! Que nos e aproveche!_

Saria: (lo ve divertida, finge pensar algo) vamos a ver... emmm... QUE LINK LE DE UN BESO A ZELDA! XD

Todos menos lo mencionados: 0.0 XD TOT o.O (adivinen a quien le corresponde cada cara XD)

Link palideció, no sabía si agradecerle o estrangular a la kokiri.  
Zelda por su parte no creía nada...¿un beso¿de él? Se puso nerviosa sin poder reaccionar.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

(**sonido de disco rayado)**

**XD fin del cap... o.Ó no me culpen! TOT en realidad lo tuve que cortar, ibapara largo u.u muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo... pero lo demás lo dejo pal otro, que iba a estar cortito n.nUU con esas escenas se hace largo XD  
Ahora, no quiero reproches ¬¬ quiero reviews! XD**

**A los que no dejan review...¬¬ móndrigos! Dejen! X0x**

**Bien, me despido, y hasta la próxima... o.O esperen! Se me olvidaron los avances en forma de pregunta XD  
¿se darán el beso¿dónde se darán el beso? O.O ¿al fin sabremos que es el peligro que se cierne sobre Hyrule¿tendrá parte tres este campamento? X0x**

**V  
V  
V  
V**


	7. Twinrova regresa

**Le doy gracias a Mane Ishida, que me dio una idea en este cap... (Mane porqué no te has aparecido? TOT espero que tu compu esté mejor ;D) la idea fue una cochinota -w- como siempre... seh, tengo amigas igual de locas que yo... y lean su fic..._ No neguemos el amor _en digimon... ;D un Sorato muy chido... (TOT ves? Te hago publicidad!) Pero, u.ú dejemos eso... vayamos al cap 7! WIIII**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Capítulo 7: "Twinrova regresa"**

N/A: OK, OK, sé que se oye muuuuuuuuucho como el fic de Zilia... TOT pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre! Perdón por eso... XD

Saria: ¬¬ no lo vas a hacer?

Mike: tienes que hacerlo u.ú

Jenny: o si no! besas a Fado!

Fado: achis! TOT yo porqué?

Ruto: TOT no!

Eowen: XO

Sammy: o a mí! XD

Link: (traga saliva) yo... cumplo... (Estaba nervioso)

Para colmo de males tenía a Zelda al lado.

Medli: ¬o¬ no dijo dónde...

Todos menos ellos: o.O es cierto!

Eowen: ¬¬ dónde se lo piensas dar? Hylian...

Link: o/o es que... yo... _piensa! "puede ser tu oportunidad de besarla en la boca..." claro que no! _

Saria: Link, estas bien? (le preguntó al verlo todo nervioso)

Zelda no escuchaba nada de lo que los demás le decían al chico, que estaba todo rojo y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, sólo veía todo en cámara lenta, era obvio que los nervios y las ganas de conocer lo prohibido le estaban haciendo estragos en la mente ¿prohibido? Acaso tenía prohibido que le gustara alguien¿Gustara alguien¡ A ella no le gustaba! Pero ni se dio cuenta de que el chico se había inclinado hacia ella, y se estaba acercando más y más. Todos los veían, no perdían detalle; las mariposas lo atacaron de nuevo, su cara se puso más roja aún, su corazón se aceleró, también el de la chica, hasta que los labios del muchacho hicieron contacto en la mejilla de ella (N/A: XD si! en el cachete! -w- -Dialirvi recibe tomatazos- x.x) un sentimiento electrizante recorrió el cuerpo de los dos, una sensación extraña como si hubiera pasado antes, se alejó todo rojo, mientras Zelda todavía no quitaba la cara de sorpresa que tenía. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Twins: ¬o¬ ya! Si sólo fue un beso! No fue tan difícil.

PAFF (todos se cayeron atrás estilo animé menos los involucrados)

Todos menos ellos y las twins: shh!

Los dos todavía no se recuperaban, veían al suelo tan apenados...

Mike: emm, contemos historias n.nUU

Fado: ah! Ya sé!

Medli: ¬¬ la del viejo que masca chicle no...

N/A: Minaya...Nintendo School: capítulo de Toad...gracias por dejarme usar esa referencia, chica! ;D

Fado: entonces, tú cuenta una... (desafió a la rito)

Medli: OK, la historia del Héroe del tiempo?

Ruto: osh! Esa me la sé de memoria, cuento de niños.

Medli: (pensando) umm pues hace poco encontré un libro que decía otra cosa.

Saria: o.O entonces cuéntala chica ave!

Los demás se pusieron atentos.

Medli: bueno, más o menos iba a así...  
"_Cuentan las lenguas, que la paz no duró mucho, después de que el héroe selló al malvado Rey del mal en el Reino Sagrado y de que todo volviera a una supuesta "normalidad", después de que hubieran regresado a su tiempo original y que hubieran rehecho sus vidas, se dieron cuenta los sabios que habían cometido un error, pequeño, pero fatal error.  
En el castillo, había motivos de fiesta, ya que pronto se celebraría una boda" _  
En el libro no se dijo nada acerca de cualquier casamiento...  
"_Se juntaron los sabios y el héroe, decididos a erradicar el error, se dieron cuenta que con sus poderes debilitados, nada podían hacer, la sombra que acechaba desde el desierto de las ilusiones se había vuelto tan fuerte, que, aún sabiendo que enfrentándolas no lograrían nada, a los muertos no se les puede matar...habían vuelto para cazar al héroe, no se detendrían ante nada; resolvieron sacrificarse y así purificar la tierra; usaron magia tan poderosa, un hechizo tan fuerte, un conjuro tan duradero, invocaron sus almas para renacer en otro tiempo, y así frenar al mal que se desataría en aquella época, ya sabiendo lo que iban a hacer, y prepararse para ese enfrentamiento."  
_Claro... sólo es una de tantas leyendas que se han dicho acerca de esa mitología, es como la de la trifuerza, aún dicen, que están en las reencarnaciones de aquellos que las poseyeron en el pasado.

Eowen: o.O que clase de historia es ésa?

Saria: u.u es muy triste...se sacrificaron, dejaron todo...

Medli: n.n es una de tantas leyendas...

Mike: eso es de antología ¬¬ como ciertos nombrecitos... u.u

Fado: muchos son antiquísimos...

Zelda: si, o-o hay muchas Zeldas... u-ú

Ruto: aunque haya millones de Rutos, soy yo! La mejor! ;D

Eowen: ¬¬XX si, y yo soy el Rey.

Sammy: -o- me quiero dormir

Fado: yo me voy a dormir...hacer al alhajero me mareó x-x

Los chicos se despidieron, cada dina se fue a su respectiva cabaña, nuestros protagonistas estaban nerviosos mientras caminaban el corto tramo a su lugar.

Link: mira... (dijo como para sí mismo) está nevando!

Finos copos de nieve caían del cielo, haciendo una visión un poco borrosa, pero linda.

Zelda: mañana será perfecto para ir a explorar, habrá mucha nieve...

Llegaron, cada quien se fue a su cama¿pero cómo dormir después de eso? Aunque era un simple beso inocente, nada más... Zelda se recostó mirando al techo, sintió que la miraban, se volteó a su izquierda, era Link, que le veía recostado en su cama, con la cobija hasta la nariz, hacía un frío endemoniado. Si hubiera habido luz, se habrían visto sonrojados.

Zelda: aún no te duermes?

Link: no puedo...

Zelda: yo tengo sueño...pero no puedo dormir... ¿porqué no puedes dormir?

Link: porque me gustas Zelda! ME GUSTAS MUCHO!

Zelda: Link, Link! Reacciona! (el chico sacude su cabeza todo confundido) te pregunté algo!

Link: _todo fue una ilusión..._no sé...

Se durmieron, sentimientos extraños revoloteaban en sus cabezas... una vez más... Zelda tuvo el mismo sueño que siempre...pero lo que ella no sabía, es que el chico también soñaba lo mismo, claro, siendo él el confundido...  
Ya en la mañana, casi a las nueve, Link se levantó, no tenía hambre ni nada, se quitó las sábanas sentándose en la cama, sin ver otra cosa más que a la chica que tenía enfrente, aún dormida, el cabello rubio de la muchacha caía rebeldemente por su cara, su piel tan blanca, era obvio que le faltaba exponerse al sol...quitó su vista apenado, por su estúpida timidez nunca le diría nada. Zelda se levantó al poco rato, restregándose los ojos.

Zelda: -.o buenos días... (va al baño)

Cuando sale del baño, encuentra al chico terminándose de poner unos pantalones grises.

Link: o.o a dónde vas? (dice al ver a la muchacha tan cambiada para soportar el frío)

Zelda: a explorar! (exclama mientras se sienta en su cama y se pone sus botas blancas, que hacían juego con su chaqueta blanca...)

Link: vas a ir?

Zelda: te dije que no pensaba perderme el lugar...

Link: te vas a perder... (le retó en un tono burlón, se acomodó el suéter negro) mejor voy contigo... claro, si quieres... conozco poco de esta área...

Zelda: OK

Link: pero primero! (dijo levantado un dedo como si fuera a firmar algo importante) me voy a bañar n.ñU

Zelda: x.x (se cae estilo animé)

El muchacho se dirigió a asearse, Zelda se quedó pensando. ¿Por qué todos decían que Link era serio e indiferente? Con ella se portaba muy bien, normal, por así decirlo, además, era tan lindo... ¿pensó lindo? Lindo, no... Se sonrojó al sólo pensar eso. En el beso del día anterior, todas las emociones que sintió¿él habrá sentido lo mismo? O sólo la ve como una amargada hija de político?

Link: x.x listo! (salió con el cabello semiseco, pantalones grises, botas negras para nieve, y una chamarra abrigadora azul) debe seguir nevando (ella asintió)

Salieron, como había dicho él, seguía una fina escarcha cayendo del cielo; se fueron por el sendero del bosque, cerca del área acordonada, observando los pinos y oyameles, siguiendo con la vista a alguna ardilla.

Zelda: la vista es hermosa... (miraba extasiada los recovecos del follaje nevado)

Link: si... (expresó viéndola a ella, reacciona) _¿porqué no la puedo dejar de ver?_ Hace mucho frío...

Zelda: y la nieve no ayuda...

Link: _jeje..._

Pero pronto dejó de estar pensativa, tenía nieve en toda la cara, Link le había lanzado una bola de nieve directo a la cara y había acertado.

Link: jajaja! Tu cara! (sale corriendo detrás de un árbol)

Zelda: XO Link! ¬¬XX (se sacude la nieve de la cara) vas a ver! XO (forma otra bola de nieve del piso y corre tras el joven)

Link: o.O no espera! Zelda! X0x no! (corre a esconderse )

Escondiéndose, corriendo, lanzándose nieve del suelo, y atinarle en la cara al otro; diversión sana -w- cuando hay nieve, por supuesto... Zelda se escondió detrás de un pino, pero casi se cae, había una pendiente muy pronunciada, que acababa dos metros más abajo, llena de nieve y matorrales, daba a un claro rodeado de arbustos nevados. Guardó el equilibrio pegándose al tronco del árbol.

Link: BUUUUUUU

Zelda: AAAAAAAAAAH! (dio un pequeño saltito hacia el frente por el susto perdiendo el equilibrio) LINK! (cayendo lo tomó por la chaqueta)

Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Y los dos cayeron hacia abajo, rodando dos metros, hasta que...  
PAFF  
En la nieve acumulada más abajo, quedando semiinconscientes. Zelda se despertó toda mareada, dándose cuentas que no estaba sobre la nieve, sino sobre algo azul... Link por su parte reaccionó y sintió algo pesado encima. Zelda movió la cabeza hacia delante; Link la levantó¡y se encontraron a escasos centímetros del otro¡Había caído sobre él! Se sonrojaron, sus corazones se aceleraron, sus cuerpos tan cerca, sus bocas tan cerca, no se podían mover, estaban totalmente paralizados, viendo los ojos del otro, era algo parecido a lo del bus, pero esto era mucho más cerca...(N/A: en realidad, uno encima del otro) Link se trató de desencantar, y sólo pudo mover su boca...

Link: Zelda...qué haces? (todo sonrojado)

Zelda: no sé...(estaba totalmente embobada viendo los ojos del chico)

Ella sabía que estaba sobre él, pero en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba!

Y él... (N/A: ¬o¬) se sentía tan extraño con ella encima... (N/A: quien no?) sin dejar de observar los ojos azules de la chica, y su cálido aliento en la cara.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria: Link! Zelda! (la kokiri tocaba con fuerza la puerta de la cabaña) están ahí?

Medli: creo que no están...

Ruto: qué? (iba pasando junto con Eowen) no están? (forzó la puerta y entraron)

Saria: y si fueron a comer? O.O (estaba sorprendida porque no había nadie ahí)

Eowen: uou ya no es hora de comer...

Ruto: O.O no es lo que estoy pensando... que no sea eso!

Saria: en que piensas o-o?

Ruto: creo que escuché que iba ir a caminar, ella sola...

Eowen: ¬¬X de seguro Link fue con ella...

Los cuatro se miraron con cara maliciosa, luego Ruto se exasperó e intentó correr, los tres la detuvieron...

Medli: no! XO déjalos!

Eowen: sí, ya no podemos hacer nada!

Ruto: no! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

El grito de Ruto cortó la tranquilidad del campamento, y llegó a oídos de los chicos que seguían embobados viéndose.

Zelda: qué fue eso? (se percata que esta sobre Link) 0/0 PERDÓN PERDÓN!( se quita de encima como de rayo y se queda hincada en la nieve con las manos en la cara, que le ardía por ser tan atrevida)

Link: (se levanta) n/ñ fue un accidente... _un afortunado accidente_

Zelda: u/u _estuve a punto de besarlo en la boca._ Qué fue ese grito? (se levanta)

Link: -.- Ruto...

Zelda: Link...

Link: si? (la voltea a verla mientras caminan de regreso)

Zelda: (toma aire) gracias por acompañarme... ..UU te agradecería que no dijeras nada acerca de esto...

Link: claro que no... n.n

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

N/A: ..UU OK, aquí es donde originalmente iniciaba el capítulo... ¬¬U pero por motivos de fuerza mayor lo moví para este cap, porque creo que iba a quedar corto ..UU ahora veo que va a quedar largísimo! X0x pero bueno ;D un chapter largo para ustedes, mis lectores... XD

La bibliotecaria del lugar, una vieja arrugada y maldita (N/A o.O me deje llevar por la descripción de Zelda XD) cof cof... Una señora de edad, con el cabello cano recogido en una cebolla, su nariz grande y con una gran verruga, los ojos algo saltones, que le daban un aspecto de bruja (N/A: saben quién es?¬¬U) Caminó por las oficinas del lugar hasta llegar a la de administración, tocó la puerta...

----: quién? (una voz chillona desde dentro)

----: hermana! (respondió la bibliotecaria) soy yo!

----: pasa, pasa, está abierto...

La mujer entra a la oficina, donde detrás del escritorio empolvado se encuentra una mujer similar a ella.

----: qué te trae por aquí?

----: mira Koume... hoy es la noche, he escuchado a los maestros decir que irán de excursión, y nuestra chica se va a quedar porque piensa que tiene gripe...

Koume: jijijiji( la risa de la mujer era macabra) funcionó lo que le diste en el té, Kotake.

Kotake: si, jojojojojo ese polvo de gripe siempre me ha funcionado (al igual que su hermana, tenía una horrible risa) entonces, hoy?

Koume: si, las sombras nos ayudaran.

Y ahí se quedaron, riéndose y planeando lo que harían esa noche...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Medli: n0n vamos a las aguas termales!

Desde el día anterior, cuando sucedió lo del grito de Ruto frente a la cabaña de Link, la zora no quería hablar con nadie.

Jenny: vamos ruto, olvida eso ya.

Ruto: pero es que...

Saria: vamos! somos amigas, no pienso rechazar a Zelda sólo porque no aceptas que Link no te quiere, no vas a deshacer mi círculo social!

Ruto se quedó pensativa, Saria era muy directa cuando se lo proponía, era cierto, Link no la quería, trataba y trataba y siempre era rechazada por él, eran amigos... empalagosos, pero al fin amigos...

Ruto: (suspiró resignada) u.u está bien, pero no lo dejaré de querer...

Saria: Ok, me conformo con eso... ¬¬ n.n (Saria le dio un abrazo a la zora, se le juntó Medli y las twins) espero que pronto dejes ese caprichito, porque sé de alguien que anda tras de ti, jeje ¬w¬

Ruto: XD tonta!

Saria: entonces, vamos a las aguas termales!

Se dirigieron a la cabaña de Zelda, Link no estaba por ahí, ya que se había ido con los muchachos, ella estaba sentada en su cama tocando el arpa, una de las pocas cosas que la calmaban; entraron las demás y la rodearon.

Zelda: o.o hola...

Medli: vamos a las aguas termales!

Zelda: cómo aguas? Y con qué traje de baño? Oo

Saria: no traes? XD no hay problema!

Saria la agarró de un brazo y entre las demás la jalaron hasta al área principal, cerca del comedor, rodeado de pinos y rocas, un pequeño edificio, se veía vapor salir detrás de él, unos escalones llevaban a la puerta.

Zelda: aquí es?

Medli: es una de las aguas termales mas lindas!

Zelda: pero no traigo... x.x( la interrumpieron jalando hacia el edificio, yendo directamente a los vestidores de mujeres)

Ruto: creo que por aquí dejé mis cosas...

Saria: nos iremos a poner el traje de baño! n0n

Las chicas fueron a cada cubículo del baño a cambiarse, menos Zelda.

Zelda: (inspeccionando el lugar y viendo que las demás se cambiaban) ..U creo...que...ya...me...voy

Ruto: ¬¬ oh, no! tu te quedas...( le avienta una ropa) siempre traigo un traje extra...

Zelda: (extiende las prendas- era de dos piezas-) o-O pero esto está pequeñísimo!

Ruto: ¬¬ vamos!

Zelda notó que las demás salían de los baños, ya cambiadas.

Jenny: vamos Zelda! Esas aguas termales te relajan y son curativas!

Zelda: pero esto es ridículo! (señala el traje de Ruto)

Twins: sólo hazlo!

Y la aventaron a uno de los cubículos de los baños, recargándose en la puerta para que no pudiera salir.

Zeda: no se vale! XO

Ellas: póntelo!

Sammy: y cuando termines nos avisas...

Zelda, dentro del baño, suspiró resignada y extendió la ropa para verla con más detenimiento; era un top rosa y un short (o pantalón corto) rosa, cortísimo.

Zelda: _dónde me va a entrar esto?_ De veras me lo tengo que poner?

Saria: hazlo si quieres salir...

Zelda: -o- no tengo opción, verdad?

Ellas: no! (Ruto y las twins estaban recargadas en la puerta ahora)

Zelda: (se resigna) ya qué? (se puso el mini traje de baño)

No se podrá decir que tenía un cuerpo despampanante, pero algo era algo. Sintió vergüenza, eso era pequeñísimo.

Zelda: ya -o-( empujó la pierta)

Ruto: (se quita dejando a la muchacha salir) lista?

Zelda: si, pero nada que hagan me hará cambiar de opinión... ¬/¬ que esto es ridículo!

Medli: o-o por lo menos te queda...

Jenny: se te ve genial!

Ruto: ¬o¬ ash! Niña! Suéltate el cabello!(le quitó la dona que amarraba su pelo)

Zelda: oye! Dame eso!

Ruto: cuando yo quiera te la doy! XP deja tu ropa en el locker del área 35, tenemos que ir a dejar la ropa ahí.

Las instalaciones bajo techo tenían una calefacción agradable, tomaron unas toallas y salieron a donde estaban las fosas. El lugar era fantástico, algo así como un gran estanque de agua burbujeante, alrededor de éste, rocas naturales rodeándolo, había escalones que daban a entender la profundidad del estanque, todote lugar lleno de una tenue neblina.

Zelda: qué bonito!

Saria: dejen las toallas por aquí!

Sammy: al parecer no somos las únicas a las que se les ocurrió la idea de bañarse aquí (señala a chicos de segundo año, y de los demás grados de tercero)

Laruto: Hola prima! Ven! Esto es genial! XD

Ruto: bueno! n.n a lo que vinimos! (salta al agua y va con su prima)

Saria: vente Zelda! Por aquí es muy relajante!

Las cinco chicas fueron a una parte intermedia, donde se sentaron, el agua les llegaba hasta por arriba de la cintura.

Zelda: XD se siente extraño.

Twins: n0n

Saria: ahora, relajémonos!

Medli: -.- cierren sus ojos, y sientan el agua caliente por sus cuerpos, todo calmado, todo en silencio.

Twins: -.-Z

Zelda: XD siempre hacen lo mismo?

Saria: u.u desgraciadamente si, si les llega el agua a las narices se levantan XD.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Fado: oigan... y qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

Mike: ya nos quisieron correr tres veces.

Link: -.- por qué le hice caso a Eowen? 0.0 momento! TOT le hice caso a Eowen!

Eowen: sh! Cállense! Que por aquí está lo que busco!

Fado: si Ryoto vuelve ¬¬

Y es que los chicos estaban en el área 33, donde el grupo de tercero C se encontraba; Eowen los había convencido de ir a buscar algo de Malon.

Mike: esto me da mala espina, Eowen¡qué demonios buscas?

Eowen: ya verás... (dijo mientras esculcaba la maleta de la chica) ajá! (se escondió el objeto en el pantalón) n0n vámonos!

Fado: oigan, yo estoy aburrido... (expresó mientras salían de la cabaña)

Y Fado se fue quejando todo el camino hasta el área 35 que estaba desierta.

Mike: 0.0 donde se metieron las chicas?

Eowen: Ruto dijo algo de las aguas termales...

Mike: vamos!

Link: -.o que aburrido...

Fado: ¬¬ ahora vamos! n.n por molestar a Link, lo que sea...

Link: ¬¬X

Los chicos corrieron al área principal, donde estaban la gran mayoría de los de primaria jugando guerras de nieve. Llegaron a los vestidores de "caballeros" donde encontraron a Mikau cambiándose.

Mikau: hola jóvenes... van a remojarse?

Eowen: claro! el clima es perfecto para cocerse un rato XD

Mikau: las mujeres de su grupo ya está ahí?

Mike: u.ú eso creemos...

Mikau: porque ahí anda Ruto y una chica hylian que está para verse! XD (esto lo dijo muy sádico)

Los de tercero A se voltearon a ver entre ellos, a Eowen se le vino sólo una cosa a la mente.

Eowen: ¬ Zelda! &-& mejor me cambio! (se echó a correr a los lockers con la ropa)

Los demás: o.oU (les recorrió una gotita estilo animé)

Fado: vamos a cambiarnos...

Ellos se cambiaron con sus respectivos trajes de baño. Llegaron al estanque, las twins dormían en el agua, Medli recargada sobre la orilla, Zelda sumergida hasta la nariz, Ruto cuchicheando algo con su prima, y Saria "hablando" con Mido en uno de los rincones del estanque. Eowen rápidamente saltó al agua cerca de las chicas, salpicando el líquido por todas partes.

Medli: XO Eowen!

Zelda sacó toda su cabeza del agua, dobló sus piernas abrazándolas por debajo del agua; obviamente tapándose. Los demás llegaron hasta ellas.

Eowen: ¬o¬ por qué no avisan que venía para acá?

Medli: pues no teníamos porqué...

Zelda estaba más ocupada viendo a los chicos (¬¬ una también puede ver), de ahí, el que tenía el cuerpo más atlético era Eowen... Link era larguirucho y un poco flaco...Fado no se podía decir que era alto, y Mike, no se podía decir que era alto ni flaco...

Zelda: _pero...Link está muy... _(se sonrojó) _¿por qué pienso en esas cosas? _(desvió su mirada apenada y se sumergió una vez más)

Eowen: que trae Zelda?

Medli: ¬o¬ nada que te importe.

Link: pensé que...

Fado: qué?

Link: ..U nada...

Eowen: (ve como Zelda sale de nuevo a la superficie) Zelda... ruto te prestó uno de sus trajes?

Zelda: 0.0 qué? (se sonroja) ..U pues, si, pero... XO que te importa? (Eowen se sumerge en al agua y vuelve a salir con cara maliciosa)

Eowen: ¬w¬ iuuuuuuuuuu Zelda! Si traes el traje de Ruto...

Medli: ya déjenla!

Eowen: n0n que modele! Que modele! (a todos los hombres les recorrió una gota estilo animé)

Zelda: ./.UU mejor no...

Link: ¬¬ Eowen, a nadie le gusta que lo obliguen a hacer cosas...

Eowen: tu también quieres verla? Verdad?

Link: 0/0 qué? No... XO por que dices eso?

Los presentes se comenzaron a reír menos ellos dos.

Ellos dos: no es gracioso!

Después de ese incidente, los demás fueron por ahí, Link se sentó junto a Fado, que había estado muy callado.

Link: que te pasa?

Fado: uou nada... es sólo que...

Link: es Saria? (los dos jóvenes ven a la parejita muy acaramelada del otro lado del estanque) a ti no te gustaban las twins?

Fado: me gustaban... pero ya no puedo hacer nada...

Link: debes dejarla ser (se echa hacia atrás con los codos en la orilla)

Fado: -.- que más puedo hacer? No se que hacer...

Link: Fado, no te puedo decir que te entiendo, por que no me he obsesionado con ninguna, pero...

Fado: no? y qué me dices de Zelda?

Link: ... ( sin respuesta)

Fado: Link? Link? (estaba petrificado) estás bien? (mueve su mano enfrente de él, pareció reaccionar)

Link: Fado! u.ú por favor... ella no...

Fado: (lo interrumpe) te gusta Zelda?

Link: 0.0 qué? (se ruboriza) emm, no... no sé...

Fado: dime, qué sentirías si a ella le gusta otro?

Link: no puedo decirte nada... es más, soy tan tímido que... (suspira) temo que se vaya alejando de mí...

Fado: (iba a hablar pero prefirió callar, si lo que Saria le había dicho era cierto, debían hacerlo ellos solos)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda: Medli, creo que ya me voy, estar aquí me cansó, falta poco para cenar...

La chica salió del agua, y su pensamiento se dirigió exclusivamente a encontrar una toalla con qué cubrirse. Eowen la miraba totalmente embobado.

Eowen: - .

Medli: ¬¬X chico! Se te van a salir los ojos!

Fado: XD mira como dejó a Eowen!

Link: quién? (volteó a mirar a donde el kokiri señalaba, error, podría decirse que se embobó más que Eowen N/A: si se puede!)

A Zelda no le favorecía mucho ese modelito (N/A: según ella, claro ¬o¬) dejaba ver, emm, digamos, demasiado de sus atributos delanteros y traseros. Rápidamente agarró una toalla de quién sabe dónde y se tapó, corriendo como loca a los vestidores.

Eowen: &0& eso nunca se me va a olvidar!

Fado: Link? Link? Link! (lo sumerge al agua)

Link: X0x cof cof! Qué? Por qué haces eso?

Fado: simple y sencillamente te derretiste amigo Link...(lo dijo como lo más natural del mundo)

Link: -/- claro que no... yo...no vi... nada

Fado: XD

Link: ¬/¬ deja de molestar! (se retira del lugar)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ya era casi de noche, Nabooru estaba cepillando su largo y rojizo cabello, recién había salido de la ducha, se sentón cansada en la cama.

Nabooru: _maldita gripe!_

Se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo.

_Rauru¿de veras no vienes? _Recordó las palabras del director, que la había tratado de convencer para que fuera a la pequeña excursión que se realizaría un trecho montaña arriba, todos los profesores habían ido. Negó ir porque no quería caminar, sólo disfrutar de a nieve y las aguas termales. Se recostó, pero al poco rato decidió encender un pequeño fuego en la chimenea.

Nabooru: Extraño mis antiguos poderes... por lo menos nunca estaba sola...

Lo dijo como en una especie de reproche a las diosas, además, también se refería a los espíritus de donde siempre sacaba información entretenida.  
Ya con el calor del fuego, se dispuso dormir, abrió unos centímetros la ventana, para que se ventilara el lugar, suspiró cansada, y se durmió.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Kotake y Koume caminaban sigilosamente hacia la cabaña de la muchacha gerudo.

Kotake: tienes listo todo?

Koume: aquí está todo, jijiji.

Entraron tratando de n hacer mucho ruido, y se pararon al pie de la cama de la profesora, suspiraba de vez encunado y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, era obvio que tenía pesadillas.

Koume: lista kotate?

Kotake: claro, este librito (le da una palmadita al libro que traía en brazos) lo saqué de la biblioteca hoy, tiene recursos para la hipnosis. Pero hermana, segura que es la única forma?

Koume: quién más si no la ladrona lobo comandante de las gerudo? Nuestra querida ahijada, Nabooru...?

Se colocaron a cada lado de la cama, Kotake se acercó a la cara de la muchacha y le empezó a susurrar palabras extrañas.

Kotake: estas sintiendo tu cuerpo pesado... tu mente está en blanco...

Trataban de llevar a Nabooru a un trance hipnótico que no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que no tenían sus antiguos poderes, batallaban para mermar la barrera psicológica de la gerudo.

Koume: Nabooru, querida, hacía años que no te veíamos...

Kotake: acaso te olvidaste de nosotras?

Nabooru: (en hipnosis) madrinas... ¿qué hacen aquí?

Kotake: jejeje, vinimos a recordarte los momentos lindos que pasabas con Ganondorf cuando eran simples niños, de cómo vivíamos en el fuerte Gerudo.

Nabooru: no conozco a ningún Ganondorf...

Koume: hace siglos, querida, y queremos recuperar nuestros poderes... (se hizo un silencio, era obvio que Nabooru quería depertarse)

Kotake: cooperarás quieras o no! (tomó el libro y lo abrió en una página previamente señalada, comenzando a recitar un débil hechizo)

Koume: crees que esa magia débil sirva?

Kotake: debe (termina de recitar lo empezado) extaño esos días cuadno estabas bajo nuestro lavado cerebral...

Koume: que tiempos aquellos! (ambas pusieron las manos cerca de su frente)

Nabooru: no... (cierra los ojos con fuerza) princesa... ayúdeme!

Las dos brujas se miraron sorprendidas ¿la princesa estaba con alguna conexión con ella¿aún?

Kotake: ignora eso... ahora hermana...

Las dos: AHORA!

Parecía no pasar nada, la muchacha protestó pero la magia derribó su barrera mental, buscaban por cada rincón de sus recuerdos, algo de su antigua vida, si sólo veían a sus antiguas formas el hechizo de recuperación estaría completo. En la mente de Nabooru se veía vagamente un desierto, un fuerte, el antiguo templo del espíritu.

Koume: eso Nabooru, llévanos de regreso.

Observaron de nuevo el interior del templo, las paredes ocres, la gran estatua con la ara horadada, el pasillo que llevaba a su antigua cámara.

Kotake: ahí están! (exclamó al observar sus antiguos espíritus) al fin!

Las dos: jijijij (y recuperaron lo que habían perdido) TWINROVA HA REGRESADO!

Koume: Vámonos ! Antes de que despierte!

Kotake: (chasquea su dedos) despierta cuando el alba amaine...

Salieron las dos lo más rápido posible que les permitían sus viejos cuerpos.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Nabooru se levantó asustada y enojada¿había sido una horrible pesadilla? O fue real? Volteó a todos lados, y no vió ndad fuera de lugar.

Nabooru: _que raro!_

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Rauru: qué?

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los maestros habían regresado de la excursión...

Nabooru: te digo la verdad! Soñé con el templo del espíritu, y veía a las antiguas brujas!

Darunia: eso es mala señal...

Rauru: de seguro están aquí... y regresaron...

Darunia: eso es lo que nos advertía Nohansen, hemos fallado, se repetirá todo!

Nabooru: oh, no! es mi culpa!

Rauru: de todo modos tenía que pasar, todo se repite... cuando termine este campamento, regresará la séptima sabia y nos dará los medallones...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda abría sus ojos de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo muy pesado, y un dolor de cabeza terrible, había tenido horribles pesadillas con dos brujas extrañas, aparte le quería dar gripe por haberse expuesto al clima casi sin ropa. Se incorporó y se puso sus zapatos, en dos días acababa el campamento, miró a Link que ya se estaba despertando y el hormigueo por toda su espina dorsal no se hizo esperar.

Abrió los ojos y bostezó, se sentó y en seguida se puso nervioso ya que Zelda lo veía fijamente.

Zelda: dormiste bien?

Link: -.- no, tuve pesadillas...

Zelda: o.o pesadillas?

Link: si...

Y no hablaron más del asunto. Los últimos dos días se la pasaron toándose fotos con el grupo en los distintos lugares, jugando guerras de nieve. Cuando iban a abordar el camión de regreso iban muy emocionados...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**ALELUYA! ALELUYA! POR FIN TERMINÉ!**

**Este cap, x.x si estuvo largo, pero por fin terminé, sé que estuvo chafo el regreso de twinrova, sé que va a estar chafo lo que sigue...**

**El próximo capítulo, me daré mi tiempecito para terminarlo, ya que no me gusta del todo, tal vez lo vuelva a rediseñar, o algo parecido.**

**Se agradecen comentarios... n.n gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review! ;D**


	8. La Revelación de Zelda

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Capítulo 8: "La Revelación de Zelda"**

Nabooru: por última vez, Eowen! Al camión! ¬¬X

Eowen: -.- no! TTOTT no me quiero ir con Ruto!

Ruto: ¬¬X

PAF

Eowen: X.x bueno, bueno, shi TT-TT

Todos los terceros se subían al camión. Había una fuerte ventisca y era hora de regresar a la Ciudad. La temperatura estaba por bajar hacia debajo de los cero grados.

Nabooru: arranque chofer... (se dirige a la maestra de tercero C) Anju! XO está haciendo frío de los mil demonios!

Darunia: XO rápido! (estaba casi hecho un cubito de hielo al subir al camión)

Chofer: profesores...

Ellos: qué!

Chofer: ..U lo siento, pero la calefacción no funciona...

Todos: TTOTT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nabooru: O.O pues déle! Nos tenemos que ir!

Anju: esta ventisca se debilitará al estar avanzando hacia el sur...

Nabooru: eso quiere decir...

Chofer: que en cinco horas dejará de hacer frío.

Todos: XO

Nabooru: bueno chicos, sacan sus chamarras, hacen un juego o algo, no podemos quedarnos rezagados.

Saria: (se acomoda en su asiento) genial uOu y aquí me muero de frío.

Medli: oye, me puedo acurrucar contigo?

Saria: si, así nos damos calorcito... (las dos se abrazan para mitigar un poco el frío)

Eowen: TOT Ruto! Dame cobija!

Ruto: n.n no (se tapa más con la cobija que sacó de quién sabe dónde) tal vez si fueras Link...

Link: n.n no te preocupes, Ruto, yo paso...

Eowen: TOT por favor! (comenzaron a forcejear)

Zelda se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor, frotando sus brazos, podía ver su aliento condensado, comenzó a tiritar.

Link: mucho frío?

Zelda: ( asiente, sus dientes castañaleaban , sólo sintió cómo el chico le extendió su chaqueta azul, tapándola, ella se ruborizó y volteó apenada) gracias...

Link: (ve la reacción de Zelda y se pone nervioso) para- para que no te enfermes...

Zelda: (la chaqueta de Link era abrigadora, pero ya no tenía frío por eso, sino por el gesto que había tenido con ella) y no vas a tener frío?

Link: n.nU no-no creo...

Así pasaron como dos horas, el frío se estaba empezando a reducir.

Link: aaa...aaaaaaaaa...achú!

Zelda: ves! Ya te enfermaste! (le reprochó y le pone de nuevo su chaqueta)

Link: no Zelda, quédatela tú... (se la trata de devolver, pasando las dos manos por la prenda)

Bueno, el chiste es que empezaron a forcejear para ver quién se quedaba con la bendita chaqueta...

Chofer: oh, oh, un bache...

El autobús pasó por el bache y todos saltaron, pues era un poco profundo.

Todos : &.&

Por el salto, y donde todos se movieron, Link y Zelda " chocaron entre si"

Link. x.x

Zelda: X.X

Ella literalmente había caído encima de él (N/A: si! XD otra vez!) y abrazados con la chaqueta enredada en sus brazos. Se recuperaron de la zarandeada.

Zelda: X.x que pasó? (se incorpora en su asiento y se pone roja) Link!

Link: x.x( abre los ojos encontrándose con que estaba enredado en la chaqueta y muy cerca de la muchacha) Zelda? (no pudo evitar sonrojarse)

Se trataron de alejar hasta que la prenda cedió, y cada uno se fue sus respectivos asientos.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria estaba dormida en su asiento, Medli checaba una cámara digital, revisando las fotos que se habían tomado durante el campamento.

Medli: jeje... (le toma una foto a Saria dormida) XD hasta con babita! Esto es oro!

Zelda: que tanto haces? (se había parado para ver del otro lado de los asientos)

Medli: oh! nada, aquí tomándole fotos a Saria, que después venderé a un buen precio.

Zelda: ..U genial... (se regresa a su asiento)

Estaba inquieta, la noche anterior se había sincerado muy fuerte con Saria, y pensaba preguntarle qué hacer cuando quieres salir corriendo del lugar donde estas sentada.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Flash Back** RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

En la cabaña de Saria, ésta estaba dando los toques finales a su maleta, cuando tocan incesantemente a la puerta. Fue a abrir y se encontró son Zelda, que se tallaba las manos nerviosamente, y no era por el frío.

Saria: Zelda que pasa?

La chica sin pronunciar palabra la abrazó y comenzó a sollozar.

Saria: que tienes? Te pasó algo malo?

Zelda: no... es que...

Saria: ven, pasa, algo ocurrió...

Se sentaron en la cama, y la kokiri le pasó la mano en el hombro, mientras la chica se limpiaba unas lágrimas de desesperación.

Zelda: Saria, estoy tan confundida, no se a quien acudir, sé que tu eres muy buena resolviendo este tipo de problemas, eres muy sensible y todo eso...

Saria: a que quieres llegar?

Zelda: no se a quien decírselo...

Saria: puedes confiar en mí... para eso son las amigas.

Zelda: es que, no es muy claro, pero hay alguien que me trae loca! Y... (se ruboriza)

Saria: n.n( sabía de quien estaba hablando) puedes decírmelo, no le voy a decir a nadie.

Zelda: es... oh! ni siquiera he dicho su nombre y me tiene toda nerviosa!

Saria: Zelda o.ó acomoda tus ideas!

Zelda: Link! (lo dijo!) me trae! Loca! (se para y da vueltas por la habitación) que debo hacer?

Saria: n.n pues dile...

Zelda: ¬/¬ como si fuera tan fácil

Saria: Zelda... n.n (le sonríe) eres tan tímida...

Zelda: no sé que hacer... esto nunca me había pasado antes... ..U creo... Saria, que hiciste en una situación parecida?

Saria: o-o bueno... yo... es que todo se dio tan natural... n.nU

Zelda: explícame! Tal vez así me convenza que no es nada... y tratar de olvidarlo...

Saria: bueno, mira, esto sólo se lo he contado a una persona... a Lin-(ve a Zelda y cambia la pronunciación) Laruto! Si, Laruto n.nU; a mi en primaria, me gustaba Fado...

Zelda: de veras? o-o

Saria: si, pero ni él ni yo nos hablábamos, éramos demasiado tímidos... en parte yo... (suspira) con sólo decirte que una vez falté a la obra escolar, por que tenía que tomarle de la mano.

Zelda: vaya...

Saria: bueno, el caso es... que cuando llegaron las twins en primero de secundaria, Fado, se olvidó de mí... yo lo sabía, y no podía permitirlo, pero, la timidez, esta tonta timidez... me destrozó el corazón aún sin haber tenido nada con él, sólo una amistad; un día, sentada en la fuente, sollozaba... y (se acongoja de sólo pensarlo) Mido fue y me preguntó qué que me ocurría? Y yo sólo le dije, "nada" me comenzó a hablar más, y en el Baile de san Valentín... se me declaró... (se ruboriza) XD yo no sabía que pensar, sólo sentía amistad por él... pero después de meditarlo mucho, le di una oportunidad... cosa que no le di a Fado... y... pues, tenemos dos años juntos...

Zelda: es una linda historia... n.n por lo menos eres feliz...

Saria: claro, lo quiero mucho... y él me quiere mucho XD , Zelda, te lo digo por experiencia, si sientes algo por él, y no le dices... te lo van a ganar, entonces... cuando ya sea tarde, te vas a arrepentir... por que hay muchas chicas detrás de él...

Zelda: eso ya lo había notado...

Saria: Aunque también Link no da su brazo a torcer... (se cruza de brazos) lo conozco desde el kínder... él nunca, pero NUNCA, ha suspirado por ninguna chica, eso es raro, pareciera como sino le gustaran las mujeres... o.O

Zelda: o.O jeje, (rió nerviosa) por favor, es tu amigo!

Saria: sólo digo que es muy raro, es bueno con sus amigas... muy noble, pero no sé de alguien que lo haya enamorado...

Zelda: bueno, ése ya no es el punto... gracias Saria, eres la doctora corazón...

Saria: n/n jeje, de nada!

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Fin del Flash Back** RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

Algunos chicos de tercero B se divertían con celulares que traían radio, una melancólica canción se hacía presente, acompañando los traqueteos de la carretera...

_Y si tu notas que he cambiado,  
ahora no es casualidad  
no soy la misma,  
me cuesta confesar  
es que hace tiempo que,  
ya no te veo igual,  
me empiezo a enamorar.  
Ya no puedo estar sin tì,  
me vuelvo loca..._

A Zelda esta canción la estaba poco a poco incomodando, se acomodó para dormir, dejando que el vaivén del camión la fuera arrullando.

Después de un par de horas, casi al atardecer, llegaron a las afueras del colegio, los chicos se tomaron la foto del recuerdo y después cada quien se fue para su casa.

Link: déjame ayudarte (tomó las maletas de Zelda y caminaron por la calle hacia sus casas)

Zelda: oye, y donde pasaras las vacaciones?

Link: no sé, siempre nos quedamos aquí...

Zelda: -o- no se porqué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que me voy a ir a la capital...

Link: oh!

Zelda: pasa algo?

Link: es que... tal vez íbamos a ir al cine, un día después del día de las diosas...

Zelda: todos?

Link: emm, si... todos... _maldito plan se echó a perder..._ (Asintió y siguieron caminando hasta donde daban vuelta, Zelda recibió las maletas del chico)

Zelda: gracias... espero que te la pases muy bien, un buen día de las Diosas...

Link: n.n igualmente... que tu deseo se haga realidad...

Zelda: XD igual!

Se quedaron viéndose, se suponía que ahora mismo se debían abrazar para desearse feliz año nuevo... pero estaban demasiado embobados observando que iba a hacer el otro.

Zelda: fe...feliz día! (toma sus maletas y se va corriendo)

Link le agradeció en silencio ese comportamiento extraño, y enfiló a su hogar. Abrió la puerta y su madre lo recibió.

Mamá de Link: Link! llegaste! Como te la pasaste! Que hiciste?

Link: bien y muchas cosas, mamá...

Se escuchan pasos acelerados desde el segundo piso, bajando la escalera y una chiquilla de cinco años se le lanzó al muchacho que dejaba sus mochilas en el piso.

----: hermano! n0n

Link: x.x Aryll! Bájate!

Aryll: n0n te extrañé mucho!

Link: si, si pero ya bájate!

Mamá de Link: vamos Aryll, deja respirar a tu hermano, que nos tiene que contar cómo le fue...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda llegó a su casa y encontró a Impa que estaba sentada en las escaleras silbando.

Zelda: Impa... (la mujer se volteó y le dio la bienvenida a la chica)

Impa: por que no llamaste? Hubiera ido por ti! Cargaste esas maletas tú sola!

Zelda: n.nU no, un amigo me ayudó.

Impa: un amigo?

Zelda: se llama Link...

Impa: ... (sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda)

Zelda: ... es muy bueno conmigo, me comprende, me trata bien...

Impa: u.¬ hablas de él como si...

Zelda: como si que?

Impa: te gustara...

Zelda: (enrojece) me guardas un secreto? (Impa asintió) si me gusta... pero no le digas a nadie! x3 (agitó los brazos)

Impa: palabra de sheikah... ven, tu mamá ya querrá verte... (tomó las maletas y entraron)

Cuando ingresaron a la casa, Zelda puso cara de asco.

Zelda: no...(se lleva las manos a la cara)

Impa: 9.9 aaaaaam, si, se me olvidó decirte...

Zelda: el mensaje del día de las diosas... ¬¬ como dio hacer esto.

Impa: n.nU

Ceidy: Impa? Ya llegó Zelda? (sale de la cocina a medio maquillar) hija! Como te la pasaste?

Zelda: yo... bien -o-

Ceidy: perdón, pero, tu papá llegó hoy y su asesor de publicidad le dijo que era mejor grabar ya el mensaje...

Maquillista: srita. Venga, quítese esas fachas, le vamos a prestar ropa y luego la maquillamos...

Zelda: o.o

Ceidy: sólo hazlo hija... terminará pronto... (vuelve a entrar a la cocina)

Zelda se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón, hundiendo la cara en el asiento (N/A: oséase, acostada! XD).

Nohansen: pasa algo, hija? (sin que se diera cuenta ella, él se había sentado en el sillón junto a la chica)

Zelda: es sólo que no quiero hacer esto...

Nohansen: vamos, no es nada... sólo 3 minutos en la cámara... (le da palmaditas en la espalda) y en la noche vamos a donde tu quieras...

Zelda: -o- ya qué? como quiera lo voy a tener que hacer... (se levanta y va a la cocina)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Mamá de Link: .. y tu papá vendrá en la noche! Mañana no trabaja!

Link: XD por fin! Vamos a ir a ver los fuegos artificiales?

Aryll: n0n artificiales!

Link: ¬¬

Aryll: n0n fuegos!

Link: ¬¬ disléxica...

Aryll: n0n niño enojado!

Link: ¬¬

Mamá de Link: o.ó ya dejen de pelearse...

Link: o.õ

Aryll prendió la tele, pues ya casi era hora de su programa favorito, de Barley el Goron.

TV: nuestro siguiente programa... Barley el Goron... pero antes, un mensaje de nuestro señor presidente... (aparece el slogan del gobierno para después aparecer el presidente y su familia sentados en una sala muy bien arreglada)

Link: _Zelda? _(presta más atención a la TV)

Mamá de Link: mira! Es esa diseñadora de moda! Si estaba casada con el presidente! Y mira! Esa niña tiene la misma edad que tú Link!

Link: ¬¬ madre, esta en mi salón...

Mamá de Link: o.o vaya...

TV (presidente): compañeros compatriotas esta víspera del Día de las Diosas... mi familia y yo queremos desearle...

Pero Link no estaba atento al presidente, no prestaba atención nada más que a la bella criatura a través del cristal, totalmente atontado observándola, mostraba una sonrisa algo fingida, su cabello ondulado muy bien arreglado, algunos mechones rubios que le tapaban la cara, ésta levemente coloreada, sus labios llenos de brillo.

Link: _demonios, me estoy volviendo loco..._

Y si seguía así, tarde o temprano se iba a enloquecer más por esa chica...

Aryll: Link? Link? Link? (x9) acaso te gusta Barley?

Link: o.o qué?( no se había percatado, pero el mensaje había terminado ya, y ahora ocupaba la tele un goron ridículo vestido de payaso) u/ú

Aryll: XD

Mamá de Link: XD

Link: ¬¬X

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ceidy: ves? Fue rápido!

Zelda: ¬¬X (va y se encierra en el baño) estúpido mensaje! Estúpido maquillista, estúpido camarógrafo, estúpidos!

Ceidy: o.o que le pasa?

Nohansen: -o- eso hace todos los años.

Ceidy: Nohansen, estoy preocupada por Zelda¿crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto?

Nohansen: mujer, si quieres que ESO se repita... no hay más opción...

Ceidy: eso espero...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Dos días para el día de las Diosas... que es como el año nuevo, se acostumbra salir a la calle a admirar los fuegos artificiales, con tu familia, o pareja... y pedir un deseo, si al abrir los ojos y ver tres estrellas brillantes en el firmamento, significa que ese deseo se cumplirá. Ese día se descansa y marca el inicio de un nuevo año de doce meses, ahora dedicado a Nayru...

El día anterior a esta celebración Zelda se levantó amodorrada, había tenido un sueño extraño de nuevo, ya casi no eran comunes... las voces y gritos de su sueño revoloteaban en su cabeza, pero lo que más la había alarmado fue escuchar sus propios gritos, en los que repetía una y otra vez "¿Qué hice mal?". Bajó a la cocina donde sus padres estaban tomando el desayuno, se dispuso a servirse cereal con leche, vio de reojo el encabezado del periódico que su padre leía."Adorable hija del presidente vuelve a salir en el mensaje de este año".

Zelda: que es eso?

Nohansen: les pareces linda...

Ceidy: ella es linda...

Nohansen: XD para ti todo el lindo, amor!

Zelda: u.ú moriré...

Después de ese desayuno y discusión incluido... la chica subió a desempacar las cosas que no había sacado el día anterior; Impa llegó a la cocina con dos tazas de café, de Jessica y de ella.

Impa: buenos días...

Ceidy: ah, Impa! Que bueno que te veo!

Impa: ..U si, que me van a pedir?

Nohansen: tu vas a ir a la escuela por los demás.

Impa: ..U ah! Si! ya me acordé! O-o es hoy?

Nohansen: ha llegado el tiempo...

Impa: no hay problema...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

(N/A: OK, déjenme les explico... –se ve como los lectores apuntan sus armas de fuego a Dialirvi- o.o espérense a que les diga! Bueno u.ú emm, cómo explicarles a los pen...- ve como le apuntan- pensativos! n.nU miren, a partir de aquí, es totalmente cambiado del original, por que no me gustó cómo había quedado, si quieren saber cómo quedó el original, manden un mail o díganme por msn, yo con gusto les digo cómo iba el anterior, porque estaba muy gacho -.- y luego no me vayan a reclamar! –señala a los lectores- lectores: o-oU)

Sentada en una de las bancas afuera de la escuela, Nabooru recargó la espalda en la banca, vestida con unos jeans y blusa negra, nadie pensaría que era maestra.

----: Hola profesora...

Nabooru: (levanta la vista y ve a Impa, sonriéndole) n.n Hola, hace tiempo que no te veía...

Impa: lo mismo digo, cómo te ha ido?

Nabooru: vas a creer que soy una estúpida, Rauru no le quiso dar importancia a ese sueño...

Impa: cual sueño? (la ve seriamente) recuerda que con un sueño empezó todo.

Nabooru: Impa, creo que Twinrova esta libre de nuevo...

Impa: cómo?

Nabooru: fue en el campamento de invierno... soñé con ellas, creía haberlas viso vagamente, no...no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, de lo que si me acuerdo fue de haber estado en el templo del espíritu, y haber visto a esas dos, luego unas macabras risas, después desperté...

Impa: crees que ya haya empezado?

Rauru: ya empezó... (crispó a las dos mujeres) desde que Zelda nació... recuerden eso... (terminó de caminar hasta ellas seguido de Darunia)

Impa: Rauru, entonces, Twinrova ya consiguió sus poderes? Y sólo utilizó a Nabooru? Yo pensé que me iban a atacar a mí! Por que se fueron contra ella?

Darunia: creo que andan tras de alguien... de nuevo...

Nabooru e Impa: Ganondorf? O.o

Rauru: tal vez pensaron que todavía tenías algo que ver con él...

Nabooru: (sacude la cabeza) no, él nació como 10 años antes que yo, aunque sea alcalde de mi ciudad... sólo lo he visto en la tele...

Darunia: sea lo que sea, ya volvieron... y debemos apurarnos...

Rauru: Impa, llévanos con Nohansen... te importaría?

Impa: no hay problema...

Ellos siguieron a Impa hasta su coche, donde se subieron y los llevó hasta la residencia, donde se dirigieron exclusivamente hasta la puerta.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

----: _pero... anda! Ve! Por favor!_

Zelda: Ruto! (gritó por el auricular) deja de gritarme en mi oreja!

Ruto: _perdón! Es que quiero que vengas, aquí se pone muy aburrido..._

Zelda: no creo poder ir a la plaza mañana, te digo que tal vez nos vayamos a la capital.

Ruto:(lloriquea por el teléfono) _No seas mala!_

Zelda: no escuchas o qué? ya te dije por que no puedo ir... me gustaría saber cómo festejan el día de las diosas... de veras...

Ruto: _OK, ya entendí... en ese caso, espero que te la pases mejor que yo..._

Ahí es cuando las dos sienten un terrible escalofrío por la espalda.

Ruto y Zelda: ah! Que escalofrío! ... tu sentiste lo mismo? Que miedo!

Ceidy: Zelda! Ven por favor!

Zelda: bueno, Ruto, te dejo, mi mamá me esta llamando...

Ruto: _Ok, te veo luego, pásatela bien..._

Zelda: igualmente... (cuelga y se dirige escaleras abajo)

Ceidy: en la sala!

Zelda: ok! (va hacia allí y se petrifica al ver a los ahí reunidos) yo no fui! Cualquier cosa de la que me culpen! Yo no fui!

Ellos: o.O

Nohansen; Zelda, no están aquí para eso...

Zelda: entonces... me van a expulsar?

Rauru: n.n esto no tiene nada que ver con la escuela...

Zelda: ah no...?

Ceidy: ven (le indica el lugar junto a ella en el sillón)

Nohansen: bien¿en que estábamos?

Rauru: si... que el tiempo ya comenzó a correr, como te iba diciendo Darunia ellas ya empezaron a buscar a los que tienen las piezas faltantes...

Darunia: creo que ya todos sabemos que el que tiene el fragmento del poder es...

Los demás menos Zelda: -.- el alcalde Gerudo... lo sabemos...

Zelda: o-o disculpa, papá, pero no sé que estoy haciendo aquí interrumpiendo pláticas de adultos...

Nohansen: oh, no, Zelda, no son pláticas de adultos, tu estas tan involucrada como todos nosotros...

Zelda: eh?

Ceidy: (mira a Nohansen suplicante) no crees que sería mejor que viviera así un poco más?

Zelda: de que están hablando?

Nohansen: es el momento, si seguimos aplazando esto, ellas podrían conseguir las piezas faltantes y liberar la espada maestra!

Rauru: y como consecuencia, la liberación del espíritu del Rey maligno...

Impa: Ceidy, no desesperes, ella lo comprenderá...

Nabooru: sabemos que lo tomará a bien...

Darunia: y si tiene dudas, nosotros la podemos orientar...

El caso es que se hizo una discusión acerca de un tema que la pobre Zelda no comprendía de que se trataba, ella no sabían que hablaban de (válgame la redundancia) ella.

Zelda: bien! Perdón por interrumpir! Pero no entiendo ni jota de lo que están hablando! Pareciera como si hablaran de esa leyenda tonta!

Nabooru: de que crees que hablamos?

Zelda: que? De veras? no puede ser! Esas son cosas de niños!

Rauru: ni tanto Zelda, (ve a los padres) ya le dicen?

Nohansen: me parecería lo más sensato.

Ceidy: ... (le pone una mano en el hombro a su hija)

Zelda: o-o?

Nohansen: Hija... esa leyenda, si pasó... y terminó en un trágico desenlace, algo que desgraciadamente se esta tratando de repetir...

Zelda: y? eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Por que ustedes están hablando de eso?

Ceidy: (ve a Nohansen) te dije que no iba a entender...

Rauru: Ceidy, deja que nosotros le expliquemos entonces.

Impa: (ve fijamente a Zelda) Zelda...

Zelda: si?

Impa: te acuerdas de mí?

Zelda: (se le queda viendo con cara de "y esta loca?") Impa... que te pasa? Claro que si te recuerdo... eres mi guardaespaldas... O.o

Impa: u-u (ve a Rauru) lo intenté...

Nabooru: así no! ¬¬ (ve a la chica) Zelda, dime lo que sepas de le leyenda...

Zelda: ah... bueno ..U emm, eran seis sabios que el héroe del tiempo despertó, al final se sabe que él tenía la trifuerza del valor, el malo la del poder y la princesa la de la sabiduría... derrotaron al malo, el bien triunfa sobre el mal, bla, bla, bla...

Darunia: en teoría podría decirse que fue asi... pero, sabes contra quienes fue el héroe antes de levantar a los seis sabios?

Zelda: o.õ esto es un examen de historia?

Darunia: algo asi...

Zelda: bueno, si más lo recuerdo, un fantasma, un dragón, una morpha, un monstruo de un ojo y dos manos, y dos brujas...

Rauru: sabes quiénes eran esas brujas?

Zelda: se llamaban... twinrova?

Nabooru: asi es... y que pasaría si te dijéramos que ellas volvieron a la vida?

Zelda: o.O que ustedes me quieren hace una broma...

Ceidy: Zelda presta atención...

Nohansen: Hija, hay un problema muy grande, el mundo esta en terrible peligro, y tu eres la única que nos puedes ayudar...

Zelda: o.o (los ve) a... AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD que buena broma! Que buena! Por poco me la creí con sus caras serias y por que mi mamá esta llorando (le quita el ánimo a la frase) mamá? Porque lloras?

Ceidy: por que todo es cierto hijita... estamos en grave peligro... (le dice lo más calmada posible) si no hacemos algo pronto, el maligno regresará y la historia se repetirá...

Zelda: (se alarma al ver en ese estado a su madre) que historia?

Rauru: la historia de la leyenda! Todo eso pasó y nosotros estamos involucrados, debemos recuperar nuestros poderes!

Zelda: (los ve confundida) qué?

Impa: Zelda, todos nosotros vivimos en ese tiempo... hace algunos siglos, cuando esas brujas regresaron para volver a sacar al mal, los sabios hicimos un hechizo, pero algo no salió como lo esperábamos... y...

Darunia: todos se sacrificaron, pudimos encauzar nuestras almas para que renacieran en el mismo tiempo que twinrova, pues ya sabíamos que volverían a intentarlo, y así, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir, evitarlo...

Ceidy: pero para que no sufrieran, a los chicos les quitamos la memoria para que no recordaran nada de su vida pasada...

Zelda: no...no entiendo...

Rauru: todos los aquí presentes estuvimos en aquella época... la familia real y cuatro de los sabios...

Darunia: fuego...

Nabooru: espíritu...

Impa: sombra...

Rauru: luz... y tu, mi querida Zelda, eres la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría...

Zelda: yo?

Nohansen: nosotros éramos la familia real, era natural que tú fueras la elegida...

Zelda: no se estarán equivocando de persona? Esto es muy extraño. (los ve asombrada) seguros que no es una broma?

Rauru: no, no podríamos bromear con el destino de nuestro mundo!

Zelda: o-O no, no sé...

Nabooru: (cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza en las manos, pone sus codos sobre sus rodillas) un lugar enorme... lujoso, te veo a ti dándonos la espalda... (la muchacha se crispa) estoy con los otros cinco sabios... y te volteas, pero hay tanta luz atrás de nosotros que no nos puedes ver... (abre los ojos y ve a la chica) te suena familiar?

Zelda: ... (ve a sus padres) ustedes les contaron...

Nohansen: no les hemos dicho nada acerca de ti...

Zelda: cómo sabe eso?

Toda su mente se confundió, ese sueño, esa pesadilla que la había estado persiguiendo por años, años llenos de confusión, acerca de lo que ese sueño significaba; diez doctores la trataron, ninguno pudo descifrarlo... Todos esos años llenos de un vacío inmenso, que misteriosamente se fue debilitando al llegar a esa ciudad, ahora se hacía presente, con esas extrañas revelaciones, no entendía, pero recordaba algo vagamente, algo que no sabía que era...

Rauru: vacío? Eso sientes?

Zelda: (un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo) ...

Impa: si te regresáramos tus recuerdos... no lo sentirías...

Zelda: regresarme... ( repitió con tono apagado) mis recuerdos?

Nohansen: si tu quieres hija (saca algo de su bolsillo, en una cajita de cristal) ese sentimiento de que te falta algo desaparecerá...

Zelda: papá... (se acongoja) como sabías eso?

Nohansen: sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas... (le muestra la caja) este es el tesoro de nuestra familia... la Ocarina del Tiempo.

Zelda: es esa la ocarina del tiempo?

Ceidy: asi es... hija¿quieres ayudarnos? Sólo tu puedes hacerlo...

Zelda: que me va a pasar?

Rauru: sólo al regresarte tus recuerdos lo sabrás, despertaremos una parte de tu mente, sabrías lo que hiciste en tu vida pasada... ¿aceptas?

Zelda: (dudó unos momentos, suspiró y se dispuso a hablar) si eso me quita este horrible sentimiento, acepto... les creo, nadie me había hablado de esos sueños...quiero que terminen de una vez por todas... ( se levanta)

Nohansen: esta bien hija... (le da la ocarina a Impa) cuando estés lista...

Impa: esta bien... (se lleva el instrumento a los labios y empiezan a sonar unas notas calmadas)

Zelda se sintió extraña al escuchar esa melodía, un sentimiento de pesadez invadió su cuerpo, todo a su alrededor se hizo negro.

Ceidy: zelda! (la tomó antes de que cayera, desmayada)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ella sólo escuchó el grito de su madre, todos habían desaparecido, incluso la sala, era todo un vacío negro y extenso; trató de dar un paso, la melodía había cesado.

----: recuerda...

La voz que había escuchado, era aterradoramente igual a la de ella, se volteó y casi pega un grito, una chica exactamente igual a ella, pero vestida de una forma rara, era dos o tres años mayor, y la veía con semblante triste.

----: recuerda... (volvió a repetir mirándola fijamente)

Zelda: quien eres tú? (dijo con miedo)

----: soy tu vida pasada, tu eres mi reencarnación... debes despertar a los sabios, el mal ha comenzado a buscar los artilugios necesarios para abrir la puerta del tiempo y levantar al rey maligno... debes proteger a aquel quien amas...

Zelda: qué?

----: protege a tus amigos... protégelo a él, no le causes el mismo dolor que yo, no lo hagas sufrir, hasta que te das cuenta que lo amaste toda tu vida, y al final le dices... descubre que estuvo mal y evítalo, no debe pasar de nuevo... salva nuestro mundo, oh! princesa de un reino caído... en tus manos están mis recuerdos... (diciendo esto se desapareció)

Zelda: espera! No entiendo!( levanto su brazo tratando de detenerla, era demasiado tarde, se había ido) ... espera...

Todas sus esperanzas de saber qué ocurría se esfumaron, esa chica igual a ella le había despertado un hormigueo en su mente, que se fue haciendo más y más fuerte, Zelda se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, soportando esa extraña sensación. No pudo resistir más y lanzó un grito, que llenó el atronador vacío negro, series de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, vagos recuerdos de cosas, lugares, personas, situaciones; como si te contaran una historia y luego la recuerdas... absolutamente todo, cuando Ganondorf atacó, siete años que pasó como un chico sheikah, y...él... ¡Diosas! Lo recordaba vagamente a él¿pero por qué a él¿tenía alguna relación con el chico que conocía? Se le hacía conocido...  
De pronto, vió tres piedras brillantes, azul, roja y verde, ella misma se las estaba dando a tres personas, que no distinguía muy bien, un vago susurro "Cuídenlas por mí" y una respuesta de una voz extraña "Con nuestra vida, princesa"; después, ella rodeada por las mimas personas que estaban en su sala, Rauru –vestido con una extraña túnica-, Nabooru –pantalones bombachos y un top blanco, con una gran joya en su frente-, Impa – con una armadura que tenía un ojo pintado-, Darunia –(N/A: ¬¬ pa que les digo si ya saben cómo?)-, pero le sorprendió ver a Ruto y a Saria, que también se encontraban ahí.

Zelda: los sabios?...

Después, Rauru susurró "Hay que purificar el Reino", una luz que los envolvía a todos y después gritos... de ella, preguntando qué había salido mal... después una vaga sensación de que le durmieran la conciencia... despertó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando agitadamente, no estaba en la sala, estaba en su cuarto, su madre estaba hablando con su padre en la puerta.

Zelda: qué pasó? (un susurro)

Ceidy: hija!

Nohansen: Zelda! Que ocurrió? (entraron al cuarto y se sentaron en la cama)

Ceidy le puso la mano sobre la frente, esperando no tuviera más fiebre.

Zelda: ... lo recuerdo todo...

Nohansen: todo?

Zelda: bueno, no todo...pero lo suficiente... se siente raro...

Ceidy: entonces sabes quien fuiste en el pasado?

Zelda: la séptima sabia y...

No pudo continuar, un ardor en su mano derecha la obligó a hacer una mueca de disgusto, un triángulo ya muy conocido para ellos tres se dibujó en su mano de un dorado brillante.

Nohansen: la trifuerza... (ve a Ceidy) es tiempo...

Ceidy: si... Zelda, anoche cuando te desmayaste...

Zelda: anoche? (dejó de verse la mano) estuve así por horas?

Ceidy: si... pero... bueno, tomamos una decisión...

Zelda: cual?

Nohansen: aún es muy pronto como para saber qué va a hacer Twinrova, asi que mientras tanto, Rauru e Impa te entrenarán para que puedas dominar de nuevo tus poderes...

Zelda: cómo?

Nohansen: eso no lo sé... pero empiezas al regresar a la escuela...

Zelda: ... vaya!

Nohansen: n.n sabia que te gustaría!

Zelda: o.O bueno, quiero volver a aprender!

Ceidy: una cosa más... que seas la reencarnación de la princesa, no significa que haya trato especial...

Nohansen y Zelda: XD por favor!

Los tres se rieron... no quedaba más por hacer.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ceidy: bueno ( ve el frigorífico) no hay leche...

Nohansen: manda a uno de los del servicio secreto...

Zelda: no! yo voy! n.n (toma el dinero de la mano de su madre y sale a toda prisa, vistiéndose con su abrigo)

Ceidy: zelda!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda caminó afuera de su casa, cuando los hombres del servicio secreto la detienen.

-----: a donde señorita Hyrule?

Zelda: voy a la tienda!

-----: la escoltamos...

Zelda: por favor! Regreso en 5 minutos!

-----: si no vuelve en ese lapso de tiempo a mandaremos a buscar...

Zelda: ¬¬ si claro... (se va a la tienda)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Aryll: ve de una vez!

Link: ¬¬ ok, ya voy!

Sale de su casa y camina el corto tramo a la tienda, va derecho a la sección de lácteos, su hermanita se ponía insoportable si no desayunaba, pero había una chica estorbándole, que no sabía que leche elegir.

Link: ¬¬ por todas las diosas , hermana! (la empuja y toma la leche)

Zelda: Link!

Link: 0.0 zelda?

Zelda: te levantaste de buen humor! Eh?

Link: perdón... (se encoge de hombros) tengo algo de prisa...

Zelda: n.n yo también, si no me apuro el servicio secreto cerrará la calle.

Link: 0.0

Van los dos a pagar sus respectivas compras. Saliendo, de nuevo el chico se queda frente a su puerta.

Link: bueno... ahora si... emmm...

Zelda: bueno, creo que ya me voy...

Link: claro... si...

Zelda: yo... (se adelanta un paso, pasándole un brazo por el cuello, atrayendo al chico hacia ella, en un pequeño y tímido abrazo) feliz día de las diosas...(le susurra al oído)

Link: 0/0

Zelda se aleja, corriendo, con la cara ardiendo ¡lo había hecho! Había vencido el miedo de desearle un feliz día!

EL joven entró a su casa, con la leche en la mano, todavía en la misma posición, su madre lo vio y tomó la leche, pero Aryll lo vió mas detenidamente.

Aryll: hermano...¿hace mucho calor afuera?

Mamá de Link: pero si esta helando hija!

Aryll: entonces por que esta todo rojo?

Link: -/-

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Cuando Zelda regresó a su casa, Ceidy la esperaba en la puerta.

Zelda: llegué...

Ceidy: que te pasa? Por que sales así?

Zelda: o-O cómo?

Ceidy: (le toma la mano mostrándosela) crees que esto es muy común o qué?

Zelda: perdón, no pensé...

Ceidy: debo darte algo para que te cubras...

Zelda: perdón mamá...

Ceidy: ya no importa...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Esa noche, Día de las Diosas, lo fuegos artificiales se veían desde la Gran Plaza de Cd. Lake Hylia, hasta donde el confín de la ciudad terminaba...

Ruto se aburría de lo lindo en la gran plaza, cerró los ojos lista para pedir su deseo.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria se acomodó viendo por su ventana, mientras Clairen – su hada mascota- danzaba rítmicamente al compás de las luces de colores, afuera de la ventana; ella se había quedado sola, sus padres habían ido a una fiesta de gala en otra ciudad, un viaje de negocios. Cerró sus ojos lista para pedir su deseo.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link, en el pórtico de su casa, su hermanita tomándolo de la mano, sus padres en la puerta viendo las luces... se acercaba la hora, cerró los ojos listo para la tradición.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda... en la misma situación que Link, sólo que con Impa a su lado, sus padres sentados en las escaleras, y el servicio secreto alejado unos pasos, todos cerraron sus ojos listos para pedir su deseo.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Las campanadas de las iglesias de toda la Ciudad comenzaron a repiquetear, millones de deseos formulados a lo largo y ancho de Hyrule se hicieron presentes, en las mentes de cada quien, subiendo al cielo llevados hacia las Diosas...

-_Quiero un novio!_

_-Quiero pasar a una buena preparatoria..._

_-Quiero vencer esta tonta timidez..._

_-Quiero ser útil para algo, y no fallarles a los que en mi confiaron..._

En silencio, la noche del Día de las Diosas, fue poco a poco acallándose, los habitantes se fueron a dormir, listos para un nuevo año... ahora dedicado a Nayru...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Xox aleluya! Aleluya! El cielo clareó!**

**Este capítulo, se los digo de corazón, ha sido uno de los más difíciles de hacer... -.-**

**No me sale ese tipo de cosas de explicar y eso, es más, no me sale nada XD**

**Eh! De aquí en adelante se va a poner algo decente!**

**Adelantos: -w-**

**¿Cómo serán los entrenamientos de zelda?**

**¿acaso Twinrova aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo?**

**¿les daré el título tentativo del cap?**

**No!**

**Mejor se esperan muajajajaja cof cof...**

**Nomás les digo que tal vez, sólo taaaal vez, ya se aclaren ciertas cositas entre aquellos dos -w-**

**Me despido, pidiéndoles, que, aunque no pertenezcan a Fanfiction, me pueden dejar review! De veras! los necesito para mejorar! Critíquenme! Se que soy mala!**

**Y visiten w w w . d i a l i r v i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m -w-**


	9. El Baile de San Valentín

**o.O puessssss... de regreso con un nuevo capítulo, que creo que es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora... de este fic -w- espero lo disfruten...  
Partes algo raras... bueno, si... hay varias, pero nel, le puse más cosas de las que tenia el original...XD**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Capítulo 9 "El baile de San Valentín"**

Terminaron las vacaciones invernales, y el regreso a la secundaria no era muy bien vista por todos –todos se traduce a Eowen ¬¬-.

Ruto: XO Eowen! vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa!

Eowen: -o-ZZzzz

Ruto se exasperó y lo agarró de los hombros, tirándolo al suelo. PAF

Eowen: x0x mami! anotaron las placas de ese animal?

Ruto: ¬¬XX yo me voy! (toma su mochila molesta y baja)

Eowen: -.o o.o O.O oh! demonios! Las 6:45! voy a llegar tarde! (se viste a toda prisa y baja como de rayo para alcanzar el coche)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda se levantó temprano y ya a las 6:30 estaba entrando al colegio. No pudo dejar de notar una gran manta roja colgada desde el tercer piso, con letras rosas y muchos corazones blancos: "Gran Baile de San Valentín! Recuerden la tradición del colegio! En el gimnasio, el día 14 de febrero!" Zelda se extrañó, era cierto que faltaban como dos semanas para ese día, pero no entendía lo de la tradición.  
Llegó a su salón, completamente vacío, dejó sus libros y se dirigió a la parte trasera del salón, donde había una improvisada biblioteca; se miró su mano derecha, envuelta en esparadrapo, que Impa le había prestado, era raro, si, pero más raro era tener una marca de la sagrada Trifuerza en tu mano.  
Hojeó un libro viejo de historia, uno que también tenía imágenes de museos: "_El antiguo templo del tiempo, donde yace la mítica espada maestra; desapareció hace siglos bajo un bosque frondoso, que dicen los científicos tiene vida propia, en la Ciudad capital... no se han encontrado ruinas, ya que los exploradores extrañamente regresan a donde empezaron, el bosque los regresa." _

Zelda: bah! (cierra el libro)

Ruto: pasa algo? (expresó mientras entraba al salón seguida de Eowen)

Eowen: (se adelanta un poco para tomar la mano de la chica y depositar un beso en ella) espero te la hayas pasado muy... (nota el vendaje) ¿te cortaste?

Zelda: ..U por qué lo dices?

Ruto: traes vendada la mano... ¿te heriste?

Zelda: ... (pone su mente a trabajar para encontrar una excusa razonable) reacción alérgica. _Fiu! por poquito, estuvo cerca! _

Ruto: con qué?

Zelda: ..UUUUUUU planta trepadora de jardín... _qué?_ ooUU

Ruto: ah!

Eowen: te duele mucho?

Zelda: n.ñUUU no, pero es muy grotesco...

Eowen: T-T yo quería ver...

Ruto: ¬¬XXX

En eso, Saria, Fado, las twins y Mike llegaron, saludando propiamente a cada uno. RING .El día escolar comenzaba, Saria se extrañó.

Saria: _Faltan Link y Medli... _(voltea a ver a Zelda que acomoda una libreta) te pasó algo en la mano?

Zelda: oh! n.ñU reacción alérgica por planta trepadora de jardín.

Saria: o.o? n.ñ ok...

Entró el profesor Darunia.

Daunia: ya han tenido suficiente descanso por dos semanas... a TRABAJAR!

Se escuchan pasos apresurados en el pasillo, se abre la puerta de golpe, eran Link y Medli que habían llegado corriendo, realmente agitados.

Los dos: podemos pasar? (N/A: XD esta fue una escena verídica, bueno, no con una chica pájaro y un joven guapo de orejas puntiagudas... pero me pasa en la prepa todo el tiempo XD bueno, a mi no -w- a los de mi salón, por cierto¡saludos!) (Link puso sus manos en las rodillas para recuperarse)

Darunia: u.úXXXXXX a mi clase nadie entra tarde! (gritó) afuera!

Llevó a los dos chicos de las orejas al pasillo, sacó de quién sabe dónde dos baldes de agua para cada uno y se los dio.

Darunia: si veo una gota de agua en el suelo...CERO EN EL PRÓXIMO EXAMEN!

Los dos: ..U si profesor... (el goron entra de nuevo al salón)

Medli: (suspira) perdón Link, fue mi culpa...

Link: n.ñ no importa Medli, a cualquiera se le caen los libros de la mochila.

Medli: como quiera... perdón...

Darunia: CALLADOS!

Los dos: ..U

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: -o- al fin! recreo... TT-TT eso fue horrible...

Eowen: la clase de la profe Anju siempre me duerme...

Ruto: -.-ZZ (sobre el hombro de él)

Eowen: XO Ruto!

Ruto: XD

Al llegar a la cafetería, Zelda, Link y Mike se despidieron de los demás, los últimos dos no soportaban la comida de la cafetería, y ella los acompañaba por... 9.9 bueno, ya saben... cof cof... el chico XD, bueno, bueno, le caía bien, eso es todo ¬¬

Mike: oye Zelda, y desde cuando te empezó esa alergia?

Zelda: o.o _piensa Zelda!_

Link: que alergia? (le mira la mano) en una mano? o-õ

Zelda: pues si n.ñ

Link: (no le quitaba la vista de la mano) pues creo... (los otros dos lo voltearon a ver esperando que dijera algo) ..U nada...

Mike: Link divagando? XD eso sí es nuevo!

Link: ¬¬

Zelda: jaja (se cubre la boca con una mano)

Link: ... (la veía con nervios) _me encanta su risa!_

Mike: Link? (le pasa una mano por la cara, estaba como ido) Link!

Zelda: Link, Mike te está hablando...

Link: (reacciona) ah! perdón... decías?

Mike: ¬¬XX

Algunos chicos de segundo –eran 5- caminaron hasta ellos.

Chico de 2º: Disculpa (dirigiéndose a Zelda)

Zelda: n.n si?

Chico de 2º: no te... emmm molestaría ir con nosotros al baile, o elegir a uno de nosotros?

Zelda: o.oUUUU qué?

Ruto y los demás llegaron justo cuando los chicos le preguntaban a Zelda.

Saria, twins, Fado y Medli: n0n

Chico –otro- de 2º: y bien que dices?

Zelda: oh! no sé...

Link: _oh! demonios! ni me interesa... ¿PERO POR QUE ME MOLESTA TANTO?_

Ruto: ¬o¬ vamos Zelda!

Chicos de segundo: (le extienden unas rosas)

Zelda: n/n que lindos!

Saria: Zelda¿Qué ,no sabes la tradición del colegio?

Chicos de 2º: no la sabe?

Ruto: llegó apenas este año...

Medli: si alguien te ofrece un regalo, tienes que bailar con él o ellos ese día... y si alguien te lo da el día del baile, un beso...

Zelda: quieren que yo baile con ustedes?

Chicos: si!

Zelda: claro! n.n será un placer! (toma las cinco rosas)

Chicos de 2º: GRACIAS! (se van corriendo)

Saria: eso fue muy tierno Zelda... aunque yo siempre espero como dos días antes para regalar y asegurar a cierto muchachito... ¬o¬

Link: -.-UU yo me desaparezco antes de que el club de Malon me despelleje vivo.

Ruto: ¬¬ no te preocupes Link, ellas no te tocarán.

Zelda: o.o de seguro recibe muchas cosas...

Fado: muchos acosos XD ya nos acostumbramos!

Zelda: XD

Link: o.O yo me voy! ahí viene Malon! (sale corriendo)

De rato llega Malon con un escuadrón de chicas de primero y segundo.

Malon: oh! se nos volvió a escapar!

Ellas: TT-TT

Malon: lo encontraremos! (se van)

Zelda: diosas! eran como 30...

Medli: tendrá mucho para bailar XD

Zelda: pobre Link...

Saria: siempre se escapa, aunque él ya sabe que tiene que bailar conmigo ¬o¬

Medli y las Twins: y conmigo!

El caso, es que pasaron las clases; a la hora de salida, ya cuando bajaban las escaleras al patio, Zelda se detuvo, era hora de ir con Rauru, Link la esperaba que caminara para salir.

Link: que pasa?

Zelda: se me olvidó algo...

Link: te acompaño.

Zelda: (niega con la cabeza) no, tengo que ir sola...

Link: te espero...  
(N/A: ah! XD lo que hace por estar con la chica! XD -w-)

Zelda: n.ñU no, me voy a tardar mucho... en realidad, no sé cuanto tiempo.

Link: que vas a hacer?

Zelda: algo... (le da por su lado) perdóname Link, pero... no puedo decírtelo.

Link: no confías en mí?

Zelda: oh! no pienses eso! (le pone una mano en el hombro) pero es que es algo muy personal.

Link: o-o-ok... ..UUU

Zelda se retira hacia las oficinas de la escuela, el muchacho se le queda viendo hasta que se desaparece en las oficinas. Suspira, y sale de la escuela caminando pausadamente, directo a su casa.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda toca la puerta del director suavemente, un "pase" que se oye al otro lado de la habitación, y entra tímidamente.

Zelda: buenas tardes... señor Rauru...

Rauru: (le indica la silla enfrente del escritorio) buenas tardes Zelda... lista para empezar?

Zelda: pues, creo que si... mis padres me dijeron que debía venir a entrenar...

Rauru: pues si, cuando te desmayaste, decidimos que para que volvieran tus aptitudes mágicas, era necesario que volvieras a aprender ciertas cosas.

Zelda: puedo usar magia?

Impa: claro... como todos nosotros... (se aparece detrás de ella)

Zelda: XO Impa! no hagas eso!

Impa: n.nUU perdón, es vieja costumbre...

Zelda: pero que haces aquí?

Impa: el entrenamiento no sólo consiste en magia... sino poner en práctica las habilidades sheikah que ya te había enseñado en nuestras vidas pasadas.

Zelda: vaya... entonces, era como una especie de princesa mágica con habilidades kung fu? XD genial!

Rauru: es bueno que lo tomes así... Zelda, si algo te inquieta, no dudes en decírnoslo, cualquier duda, entendido?

Zelda: claro... bueno, tengo una... cuando me desmayé, soñé que...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda salió dos horas después de la oficina de Rauru, les había contado el sueño tan extraño que había tenido al desmayarse, Rauru le había explicado que el antiguo espíritu de la Princesa aún se sentía culpable, pero que era tarea suya (o sea de la Zelda actual) encontrar qué era lo que había salido mal. Impa la acompañaba, en silencio, la chica miraba pensativa al suelo, recapacitando lo que habían tratado de practicar, una sesión de concentración y otra de tácticas sheikah. Impa no le quería decir, pero era necesario comenzar a practicar artes de lucha, pues no sabían cómo iba a llegar a twinrova.  
Llegaron a la casa, donde la chica fue a hacer sus deberes.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Pasaron un par de días, faltaban cuatro días para el baile; el comité encargado ya estaba preparando el gimnasio. Link se la pasaba escondido, pues no se quería encontrar con las locas de su fan club. Era un recreo, y los chicos se estaban preparando para un examen de español.

Zelda: Link, me podrías ayudar a estudiar? recuerda el examen...

Link: o.o claro, pero por el bosquecillo, allí no se acercan "ellas".

Zelda: n.n OK

Salieron al patio y encaminaron al bosquecillo, sentándose bajo un árbol.

Link: ... y este pronombre, si lo pones antes del verbo, cambia la oración... (señala la libreta de la chica)

Zelda: cuál? (señala también) este?

Link: emm si... (se empieza a poner nervioso por la cercanía de la chica)

Zelda: comprendo...

Alguien les tapa el sol, haciendo que ambos volteen.

----: disculpe, señorita Hyrule?

Zelda: (mira al chico, era uno de tercero B, que según lo que le habían dicho los de su grupo, tenia fama de pedante) si?

Link: Omen... qué haces aquí? (le dijo en un tono enojado)

Omen: quisiera hablar con la señorita...

Zelda: (se levanta y se pone enfrente de él) aquí estoy...

Omen: déjeme presentarme... soy Omen Igos VIII, y usted debe ser Zelda Hyrule... la hija de nuestro presidente...

Zelda: asi es, (se cruza de brazos) se te ofrece algo?

Omen: quiero proponerle algo... que sea mi pareja en el baile del viernes...

Zelda: qué?

Omen: claro! usted debe codearse con la aristocracia de esta ciudad, como yo... usted será mi pareja.

Zelda: es muy lindo de tu parte... pero, ya tengo cinco chicos con los que voy a ir, no puedo.

Omen: qué? (reacciona indignado) pero, nadie me rechaza!

Zelda: pues yo no soy nadie... te estoy diciendo de la forma educada que no puedo ir contigo.

Omen: (se acerca a Zelda y a toma de las muñecas) he dicho... que NADIE me rechaza...

Zelda: oye! que te pasa!

Link: ¬¬ déjala! (se levanta)

Omen: (se acerca peligrosamente al rostro de Zelda) me vas a decir que no?

Zelda: déjame! ya te dije que no!

Link: Omen! déjala en paz! ella ya te dijo que no.

Zelda: Link... (estaba de espaldas a él)

Omen: tu qué? bicho despreciable, si tus padres no fueran amigos del director no estuvieras aquí para empezar...

Link: cállate! (le estaba exasperando)

Omen: un ser inferior como tu no me puedes mandar...

Link: será mejor que cierres tu asquerosa boca...

Zelda: basta! y tú, déjame en paz ahora mismo!

No supo porqué, pero un enojo grandísimo le llegó al escuchar cómo insultaba a Link, con una fuerza que ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía se liberó del agarre de Omen y lo lanzó dos metros hacia atrás. Link la veía asombrado. Omen se levantó, y se dio cuenta que tenía un brazo raspado.

Omen: BRUJA! me las pagaras!

Link: cómo te atreves a llamarla así? (se arremanga la camisa y camina hacia él)

Omen: o.oUUUUUUU XO verán! (se levanta y se va corriendo)

Link: cobarde...

Zelda se empezó a sentir agitada, respiró profundo para recuperar el aliento, una sensación de impotencia recorría su cuerpo, un sentimiento horrible.

Zelda: _qué me pasa? porque siento esto?... _(siente un dolor en la mano derecha) _La trifuerza!_

Link: (se acerca a ella) estás bien? te lastimó ese imbécil?

Zelda: (levanta la cara para ver la del muchacho preocupado, se comienza a sentir nerviosa) ...

Link: Zelda? (ella niega con la cabeza)

Zelda: debo... estar sola... (caminó hasta el edificio pausadamente)

Link: _ah, que raro... deja vu... sentí como si hubiera visto esto antes... ¿pero dónde? _(toma los libros debajo del árbol y corre para ponerse enfrente de Zelda) espera!

Zelda: Link! (tenía la cara roja) déjame sola! (lo aparta y sigue caminando)

Link: (ve como ella se aleja lentamente) _Zelda..._

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Se encontraban terminando el examen, cuando tocaron a la puerta del salón, era una deku, la secretaria del director para ser más exacta.

---: Profesor Ezlo, disculpe que lo moleste.

Ezlo: oh, no Trixy, cuando quieras, que se te ofrece?

Trixy: me podría permitir a... (lee en un papel) Zelda y Link? (los del salón exclamaron un "ah!" de sorpresa, los susodichos se levantaron y llegaron hasta la puerta)

Ezlo: y quién los solicita?

Trixy: el director Rauru, con permiso. (se dirige a los chicos) síganme.

Zelda: (le susurra al chico) que pasa?

Link: no sé...

La deku los llevó hasta la antesala de la oficina de Rauru, donde era el lugar de las secretarias, había asientos en toda la pared.

Trixy: esperen ahí sentados.

Zelda se sentó en el extremo más alejado de la puerta del director, y Link junto a ella.

Omen: hasta que les van a dar su merecido!

Ellos: ... (apenas si se habían dado cuenta que él estaba ahí a menos de 5 asientos de ellos)

Link: (se acerca a ella, que esta mirando al suelo con las manos en el regazo) Zelda... (le dice en un susurro) que te pasa? tu no eres así... estoy--- estoy preocupado por ti...

Zelda: no lo hagas... (dice con voz triste y suspira) por favor; te he metido en muchos problemas.

Link: claro que no (le sonríe, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de conocerla, le sonrió, ya no sentía ese sentimiento de petrificación) es muy divertido... n.n

Zelda: (se ríe un poco, aunque la situación en que se encontraban no era para reírse)

Trixy: el director los recibirá ahora.

Omen se levantó de inmediato, pero a los dos chicos parecía que los habían sacado de un encantamiento. Caminaron lentamente hasta la oficina de Rauru; cuando entraron Omen ya estaba en una silla de las que había enfrente del escritorio.

Rauru: tomen asiento, jóvenes (asi lo hicieron) me decepcionan, causando una pelea tan tonta...

Pasó mucho rato regañándolos.

Rauru: ... y por eso, para los tres, tres días de castigo...

Omen: ¬¬ si... (reacciona) momento¿dijo los tres?

Rauru: así es, señor Igos... tiene culpa tanto el que inicia la pelea como el que le sigue...

Omen: pero...

Rauru: nada... los espero aquí a la salida (los tres se levantan) ah! y señorita Zelda... (ella se voltea) tengo que hablar seriamente con usted...

Los chicos se retiran, ya en la antesala de la oficina...

Omen: ya verán...

Link: ya cállate! si no quieres que te tire los dientes...

Omen: 9.9UU

Los del grupo de Tercero A caminaban hacia su aula.

Link: estás bien?

Zelda: si... (le trata de sonreír) ya me lo temía.

Pasaron la hora sin mucho interés, los demás preguntándoles qué les habían hecho, a quién habían golpeado. Ellos no respondieron. RING

Saria: oh! al fin, otro día se acabó!

Ruto: XD aleluya Diosas! no encargaron tarea hoy!

Los chicos fueron a la oficina del director, mientras los otros 8 se le quedaron viendo.

Medli: o-o de verdad los castigaron...

Ruto: eso qué? ¬o¬ si de por si Zelda ya iba todos los días con el dire...

Mike: acaso se va a mudar? (todos se le quedan viendo) sólo decía!

Saria: ¬¬XX no digas!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda tocó la puerta de la oficina, abriéndola de a poco.

Zelda: quería verme?

Rauru: espera... (sale y se dirige a Trixy) Trixy, manda a estos jóvenes con el profesor Darunia.

Omen y Link: o.oU

Trixy: vengan conmigo...

Link miró a Zelda, que tenía una mirada triste, los brazos cruzados y se notaba impaciente en la oficina del director. Llegaron con el profesor Darunia.

Darunia: asi que estos son los revoltosos?

Trixy: sólo un castigo de una hora Darunia, luego los dejas libres.

Darunia: no te preocupes (golpea sus puños)

Ellos: o.oUUUUUUUU

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Rauru: que pasó Zelda?

Zelda: (tenía una mirada triste) es que...

Rauru: la semana pasada tenías todo bajo control...

Zelda: sentí algo horrible, como si fuera a matarlo! (se toma la cabeza con ambas manos) yo no quiero volver a sentir eso!

Rauru: (la mira, sabía que había tratado de defender al chico) Zelda... es una reacción normal, te desesperaste, y esos sentimientos hacen reaccionar la magia de cualquiera...

Zelda: me gustaría no volver a sentir nada...

Rauru: no Zelda, no hagas eso, lo menos que queremos los sabios y tus padres es que hagas barreras emocionales...

Zelda: barreras emocionales?

Rauru: si, Zelda, en el pasado, eras tan seria, que parecías de hielo... y sólo una persona te hacía sacar a relucir tu personalidad...

Zelda: quien?

Rauru: no es importante n.nUU _por el momento_ pero el caso es que, puedes controlar la trifuerza de la sabiduría... y mostrar tus emociones como antes. A partir de hoy, vamos a perfeccionar las técnicas de magia...

Zelda: esta bien...

Rauru: al final del mes, te aseguro (la vio fijamente) que vas a empezar a usar hechizos.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: fue horrible! x.x Darunia nos hizo limpiar el piso de tercero B con cepillos de dientes.

Zelda: n.nU pobrecito!

Link: que te hicieron a ti?

Zelda: lamer sobres... n.ñU (mintió)

Link: ¬¬ eso no es castigo...

Zelda: o-ó claro que si! mi lengua esta adolorida! (le saca la lengua para que le viera)

Link: ¬¬ no es justo! a ti te dieron menos castigo!

Zelda: o.o Claro que no! ¬¬X me duele mi lengüita!

Link: ¬¬ sólo porque eres niña!

Zelda: y una linda! XP

Link: 9.9 ajá...

Zelda: oye! ¬¬ (lo golpea en el hombro) di que soy linda!

Link: 0/0 qué! claro que-que no!

Zelda: XD

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Pasó esa semana llena de castigos y de más... y llegó el viernes, día del Baile...

Saria: WI! viernes! Link recuerda, hoy en el baile, debes bailar conmigo por los chocolates de ayer...

Link: si Saria -.-

Medli: ah! y recuerda las galletas de ayer!

Link: TT-TT si Medli...

Twins: y no te olvides de las gomitas!

Link: TTOTT si... demonios! odio ser tan fácil con la comida!

Ruto: a ti Linkito, n-n te doy el regalo hoy!

Link: x,x

Zelda: (se aleja hacia la salida junto con Saria) XD

Saria: Zelda... no le has dado regalo a Link... (reacciona y se lleva una mano a la boca) oh! no me digas que se lo vas a dar hoy!

Zelda: hoy? (mira al suelo y se sonroja) no sé... tal vez...

Saria: iuuuuuuuuuuu ¬u¬ te va dar un... (Zelda le tapa la boca)

Zelda: shh!

Saria: mmmmmmmmmm! oxó!

Zelda: qué? (le destapa la boca)

Saria: beso! n0n

Zelda: Saria! 0/0

Saria: ¬u¬ perdón...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Los chicos protagonistas de esta historia caminaban por la calle ya para irse a sus casas.

Link: vas a ir al baile? (corta el silencio sepulcral)

Zelda: claro... ¿no te acuerdas de los chicos de segundo?

Link: ah claro 9.9

Zelda: tu iras?

Link: no lo se u.u si voy, me van a atacar...

Zelda: por favor... ve... si?

Link: o-o _momento... me está pidiendo que vaya? ME ESTA PIDIENDO QUE VAYA?_ claro n.nU _que dijiste?_

Zelda: gracias! n.n te veo allá!

Cada quien se fue para su casa... el chico pensativo, se acomodó la mochila al hombro izquierdo, caminando pausadamente.

Link: _y si le regalo algo?  
voz 1: le quieres dar un beso... verdad?  
Qué? claro que no!  
Voz 2: si... es por eso... se quiere aprovechar de la situación, y darle un beso...  
no! no es por eso! es mi AMIGA, vuelvo a repetirles!  
__Voz 1: ¬¬ ajá...dime... ¿no es tan bonita que no quisieras ser algo más que un amigo?  
Voz 2: que tiene eso que ver? a ella le gustan los tipos serios!  
qué? como saben eso?  
Voz 2: uou uno tiene sus contactos... además, ella es muy seria también...  
Voz 1: si... como... si le valiera todo...  
SE CALLAN! POR FAVOR! le voy a regalar algo, pero porque es mi AMIGA!  
Voces: ¬¬ ajá..._

Mamá de Link: hijo? que te pasa?

Link: nada... oye mamá, puedo hablar contigo un segundo¿cómo qué le podría regalar a...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ceidy: Zelda...¿que vas a llevar al baile?

Zelda: argh! no lo sé! (tira unos vestidos del armario) no sé!

Ceidy: (mira los vestidos y su hija) mmm un vestido morado se te vería bien... déjame ver... (saca un vestido morado) este!

Zelda: mamá, cómo que le puedo regalar a un amigo? "_bien que quieres regalarle algo... ¬u¬" qué? claro que no!... "un besoooooo" NOOOOOO! _X.X

Ceidy: Zelda! que te pasa? ¬¬ Estás como loca...

Zelda: x.o nada mamá, nada...

Ceidy: le podrías regalar algo como... (de la nada saca un osito -N/A:3 muy cute- blanco con la pancita bordada de flores) esto! n0n

Zelda: (toma el osito) pero mamá! o.O de donde lo...

Ceidy: n0n no importa! eso le puedes dar! también es una cajita, le pones chocolates?

Zelda: gracias... n-ñ así está bien... ya veré que le pongo...

Ceidy: bueno (le guiña un ojo) entonces apúrate, ya falta poco...

Zelda: o-o si! gracias mamá! (le dice mientras se retira) vamos a ver... (va a un cajón de su cómoda y rebusca entre sus cosas) por aquí debe estar...

Saca una foto de ella y Link frente la cabaña del campamento de invierno, se las había tomado Fado, con la cámara de Medli. Link esa vez se puso tan nervioso de tener que pasarle una mano por los hombros para la foto, que Zelda sonrió al recordarlo. Saludaron a la cámara y sonrieron como unos estúpidos... según Zelda...

Ceidy: es una foto bonita...

Zelda: 0O0 mamá! XO no hagas eso! se te está pegando esa maña de Impa!

Ceidy: XD no resistí la tentación! estabas suspirando... quería ver porqué.

Zelda: u/u yo? ¬/¬ claro que no...

Ceidy: ya báñate... o llegarás tarde, falta una hora...

Zelda: claro... (se dirige al baño)

Ceidy observó la fotografía.

Ceidy: _vaya... ¿quién lo diría? será? pero si no ha cambiado físicamente en nada! el destino los quiere juntar otra vez... demonios Nohansen... te debo 10 rupias... jaja _(deja la foto sobre la cama y arregla el vestido de su hija, para luego bajar a la sala)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Mamá de Link: ... y este ni me sobra ni nada, además creo que le quedará perfecto...

Link: wow! gracias mamá! (la abraza y guarda la cajita negra en su pantalón)

Mamá de Link: oye... ¬¬ no te dijeron que era formal?

Link: 9.9 ES formal...

Mamá de Link: ajá... camisa negra, pantalones crema y zapatos de vestir negros 9.9 que formal eres...

Link: ¬¬ apóyame, madre...

Mamá de Link: XD entonces ve! (le revuelve el pelo con una mano)

Link: u.u de nuevo gracias...

Mamá de Link: le gustará, no te preocupes...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria llegó a las afueras del gimnasio, muy poca gente llegaba, estaba impaciente, se suponía que encontraría a Mido en el lugar, pero sólo estaba gente de otros grados. La brisa nocturna movió el cabello verde adornado con un moñito de color verde limón, que hacía juego con el vestido tan primaveral que traía, del mismo color, no se acordaba quién le había dicho que el verde le sentaba bien... Clairen volaba aburrida alrededor de su dueña, al final se sentó en el hombro de la kokiri.

Saria: _uff..alguien llegue.._

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda salió como de rayo del baño, secándose el cabello con fuerza, mientras buscaba unos zapatos morados. Se vistió a prisa, y se vendó la mano con esparadrapo. Se puso dos broches en el cabello, maquillaje tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta, puso la foto en el oso y el oso en una bolsa y salió volada a la planta baja.

Zelda: TOT voy a llegar tarde!

Impa: n.n yo te llevo.

Zelda: -.- como quiera el baile ya empezó...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria se restregaba las manos, mirando impaciente a todos lados.

Medli: Hola Saria! a quién esperas?

Saria: a mido! XO llevo mucho aquí!

Medli: ven, vamos adentro, de seguro llega más tarde.

Saria: -.- OK

Link: (justo llega cuando ellas casi entran) buenas noches...

Medli y Saria: Hola Link...

Link: o.o porqué tan solitas?

Saria: XD te estábamos esperando ¬o¬

Link: ..U (entre las dos lo toman de los brazos y lo jalan hacia adentro) x.x

Medli: n0n miren! que bonitos se ven fado y las twins, oh!

Saria: ¬ ése es Eowen? se ve bien diferente con esmoquin!

Link: o.o qué? (voltea) XD no es cierto! jaja!

Ruto: (llega hasta ellos) n0n Link!

Saria: aquí esta! (le dice maliciosa) o.o (nota que Link se zafó y desapareció misteriosamente) aquí estaba! TTOTT lo teníamos bien pescado!

Ruto: ¬¬ yo quiero mi beso, lo voy a encontrar! (se va)

Eowen: Hola... u.u

Saria: porqué esa cara larga?

Eowen: es que... Cianu me acaba de regalar una rosa...

Medli: 0.0 y que hiciste?

Eowen: (todo sonrojado) yo? nada... pero ella me besó...

Saria: awwww! n.n que lindo!

Eowen: -/-

Ruto: (lejos del grupo, busca frenéticamente a Link) ¬o¬ este año no te me escapas...

Link: (detrás de una columna decorada con globos) -.-U (suspira) este año no...

Ahí fue cuando las luces bajaron y la fiesta comenzó, el animador subió a la tarima, arreglando el micrófono.

Animador: u.ú cof cof... (se aclara la garganta) Bienvenidos sean todo ustedes! A este Baile de San Valentín! dejemos que los sentimientos fluyan ¬u¬ ahora, para la tradición de su colegio, todos los encomendados por dulces o rosas, pasen a la pista... empecemos con algo tranquilón (suena una música suave)

Saria: (camina por detrás de las columnas) ajá! (llega hasta Link) sabía que te escondías aquí... ven, prometiste bailar conmigo la primera canción! (lo toma de la mano y lo lleva la pista)

Link: ..U

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda: oh no! sabía que ya había comenzado! (se apura en el corto trecho que la separaba del gimnasio)

Zelda entró al decorado gimnasio, mucha gente bailaba en la pista y otros tantos estaban parados a los lados.

Zelda: _todas las promesas... XD genial..._ (alguien le toca el hombro y se voltea) Eowen! n.n hola!

Eowen: hola... buenas noches... (le extiende una rosa) es para ti... -/-

Zelda: oh! (la toma) gracias! n.n

Eowen: ejemm (pone cara maliciosa)

Zelda: ah! si! XD (se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla) listo! XD feliz día de san valentín!

Eowen: #0#

Ruto: (llega hasta ellos) hola Zelda¿no has visto a Link?

Zelda: acabo de llegar n.n _si me gustaría verlo... _(voltea disimuladamente para ver si lo encuentra) _v.v demonios..._

En eso, los chicos de segundo llegan hasta ella.

Chico 1: buenas noches! nos haces el favor?

Zelda: claro n.n los estaba esperando... (se va con ellos a la pista de baile)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria: porqué esa cara Link?

Link: -.- (suspira) nada...

Saria: es Zelda?

Link: 0/0 no!

Saria: ¬o¬ si, yo tampoco la he visto... (mira por un lado del muchacho N/A: recordemos que están bailando n.n- y ve a Zelda con los de segundo) creo que ya la vi, se están cambiando de pareja con ella, como que sólo van a bailar una canción...

Link: o.o qué? (se voltea con todo y Saria)

Saria: x.x

Y ahí la vió (N/A: perdón por las horribles comparaciones XD pero el chico está enamorado y es un total estúpido -w-) por las luces de colores en la pista parecía radiante, sonriendo, riendo, disfrutando de la compañía de esos chicos. Lo que hizo que de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento de molestia apareciera ¿por qué él no podía hacerla reír así¿acaso le caía tan mal? se sintió como un verdadero tonto. Volvió a suspirar profundamente.

Saria: que te pasa?

Link: me siento confundido (le dijo a la chica que dejaba de estar de puntillas porque ya había terminado la canción)

Medli: ¬¬ antes de que te vayas (le dijo al joven cuando llegaba hasta ellos) exijo a mi pareja por las galletas!

Link: TT-TT como odio tener hambre en el descanso.

Medli: no repeles y baila! n0n

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda: gracias chicos! me divertí mucho!

Chicos de segundo: gracias a ti! (se van)

Zelda se fue a sentar, los zapatos la molestaban, se dejó caer en la silla, veía cómo los demás bailaban y pasaron tres canciones muy largas.

Animador: ahora jóvenes! para disfrutar entre amigos...(se escucha música movida) empieza el relajo!

Ruto: n0n ven Zelda!

Zelda: o.o (la toman de las muñecas)

Twins: XD (saltan como mensas)

Ruto: allá está Saria!

Saria: (llega hasta ellos) esto se va poner bueno!

Ruto: y Link?

Saria: o.o ¬¬ chin! se me fue otra vez!

El grupo comenzó a bailar animadamente, la fiesta estaba de lo más prendida; pero Link seguía en su escondite detrás de la columna, podía ver de vez en cuando a Malon y al batallón de chicas que lo estaban buscando a él. Eran más de 30 chicas.

Malon: búsquenlo chicas! no se nos va a ir!

Ellas: si!

Link: _como odio estos bailes..._

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda: ya me cansé, voy a tomar aire (le gritó a Ruto que bailaba)

Ruto: n0n tú te lo pierdes!

Cruzó la pista rápidamente, salió al patio, necesitaba respirar algo que no fuera la mezcolanza de perfumes de todos. Y de paso reponer sus tímpanos... Caminó hacia una banca por un lado del gimnasio, se escuchaba la música muy lejana, se sentó, todo el lugar estaba desierto; comenzó a mirar el cielo y se puso melancólica.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link, desde su escondite (que ciertamente daba a la puerta o.o) vio a la chica salir del lugar, la siguió, encontrándose con que se sentaba en una banca, en el lugar más alejado de la puerta del gimnasio.

N/A: ¬o¬ me gustaría saber qué piensan que va a pasar en la siguiente escena... Mmm u.¬

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Suspiró; por cansancio, frustración, preocupación, confusión... por todo. Tal vez no había ido al baile, tal vez le mintió y le dijo que si sólo para que se callara. Tal vez... se sentía como una vil imbécil.

Link: Zelda?

Su dulce voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones, abrió los ojos para verlo, se veía tan lindo... discreto, y muy guapo. Se quedó estupidizada viéndolo.

Zelda: ho-hola! n.n no te había visto...¿dónde andabas?

Link: (mete una mano en el bolsillo) escondido -.-

Zelda: me imagino por qué.

Link: (sin decir nada se sienta al otro extremo de la banca) le cumpliste a los de segundo...verdad?

Zelda: si, muy lindos...

De nuevo silencio, que era adornado con el canto de grillos, y la lejana música del baile. Ella seguía viendo a la luna; y él no podía dejar de mirarla, la luz lunar la iluminaba mágicamente. Sintió deseos de abrir la boca y decirle todo, pero al hacerlo no salió sonido alguno. Zelda inconscientemente se comenzó a restregar las manos.

Link: te duele?

Zelda: qué?

Link: si te duele esa herida...

Zelda: no es herida...

Link: oh! no me vengas con que es alergia! eso se quita en un par de días...

Zelda: u-u

Link: es muy profunda?

Zelda: (con voz cansada) algo asi...

Link: (se acomoda en la banca apoyándose con los brazos) deberías cuidarte más.

Zelda: -.-

Link: emm... Zelda... yo-yo estoy preocupado por ti...has estado rara estas semanas, muy distante, y luego eso con el director. ¿pasa algo?

Zelda: (lo ve de reojo) si... pasa algo (le trata de sonreír, pero se siente demasiado cansada) es muy confuso, no entenderías.

Link: (con todo el trabajo del mundo le pone una mano en el hombro) puedes confiar en mi.

Zelda: si confío, pero es muy peligroso, no quiero exponer a nadie...

Link: Zelda... (ella lo volteo a ver) cuando estés lista... puedes decírmelo, estaré para todo.

Zelda: gracias... (dijo en un susurro)

La chica trata de sentarse de otra forma, cuando mueve la bolsa que trae, y se acuerda de algo.

Zelda: _el oso!_ (se pone nerviosa) amm- Link! (el aludido voltea, extrañado por el tono de voz de la chica) hay algo que quiero decirte... (dice viendo al suelo)

Link: (se pone más nervioso de lo que estaba) _qué? me va a decir: "Si Link! quiero ser tu novia!" #-# estoy alucinando... o.o demonios! por que se me queda viendo...?_ Qué?

Zelda: sólo te-te quiero agradecer por todo lo que me has ayudado este tiempo y (las palabras no querían salir) gracias por tu amistad y confianza, es algo que siempre voy apreciar (le extiende el osito) toma... (voltea hacia el lado contrario, se había puesto tan roja que le ardía la cara)

Link: yo-o-o... gracias...

Alarga los brazos para tomar el dichoso osito (N/A: méndigo osito ¬¬) encontrándose unos pocos segundos con los dedos de la muchacha, haciendo que los dos se pusieran aún más nerviosos. El chico toma apenado el mono y al instante advierte que es una caja, la abre y saca la foto. Una sonrisa adorna ahora su ruborizada cara.

Link: jeje, esta foto... estuvo bueno ese campamento. ¡Muchas gracias!

Zelda: n/ñ que bueno que te-te gustó...

Link: ñ-n (recuerda algo) ah, si, yo también tengo algo que darte... no creas que es por compromiso ni nada...( saca la caja de joyería)

Zelda: (ve confundida esto) o/o no Link! no debiste! yo...

Link: n-nU nada, nada... sólo quiero que sepas que te aprecio demasiado como amiga... y eres... em... eres muy especial para mi...

Zelda: yo... (lo veía toda sonrojada)

El chico abre la caja, sacando a relucir una pulsera de plata con pequeñas piedrecitas azules. Link toma la mano de la chica (la vendada) y le coloca la pulsera.

Link: _mi madre tenía razón, si le quedó XDu u-u me siento como un imbécil._

Zelda: ah... gracias... (se acercó hacia él y le pasó un brazo por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella en un tímido abrazo) muchas gracias, nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mi... (apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico) gracias.

Link estaba más que paralizado por el miedo, nervios, y las hormonas que estaban a más de mil por hora con ese gesto tan inocente que ella tenía con él. Con las manos temblorosas, poco a poco las puso en la espalda de la chica, correspondiendo al abrazo. Asimilando todo, su contacto, su perfume, el que estuvieran juntos, sólo juntos...

Link: de nada... (le susurró mientras la estrechaba más fuerte)

Ninguno de los dos quería que ese abrazo terminara, se sentían tan reconfortados. Pero todo lo que empieza acaba (N/A: la autora anda melancólica XD oh diosas! tengo examen en unas horas y no he estudiado nada! x0x- esta parte fue escrita el 4 de octubre a las 10:10 de la mañana). Se separaron, abriendo los ojos solamente para quedarse en la mirada del otro, como atontados, hechizados.

Zelda: Link... (dijo tratando de volver al a normalidad, aunque no quería) yo...

Link: tú qué? (le dijo en el mismo estado que ella)

Lentamente, involuntariamente, cerrando los ojos, como si supieran ambos que era inevitable, se fueron acercando, cada vez más, no sabían por qué lo hacían; o qué iban a hacer cuando se encontraran, ahora no les importaba nada, sólo querían sentir ese contacto, besar al otro, totalmente ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La respiración del otro la podían sentir en su cara, era el momento que ambos esperaban...

Malon y varias chicas más: LINK!

Con ese grito, los dos abrieron los ojos, encontrándose con lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer, se separaron sonrojados.

Malon: ahí estas! (llega con el batallón de chicas)

Ellas: n0n Link!

Link: diosas! ..U esto no está bien...

Malon: como presidenta del fanclub, oficialmente, las 33 chicas que lo conformamos, te hacemos entrega de nuestro regalo de San Valentín.

Zelda se paró de la banca justo cuando las chicas le hacían entrega de un oso de proporciones enormes al chico. Vió la escena divertida y algo preocupada de lo que le iba a suceder al muchacho. Se retiró silenciosamente.

Ellas: n0n ahora lo que nos toca!

Link: AUXILIO!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

En el gimnasio, las canciones románticas hacían que las pocas parejas bailaran; Saria abrazada a su linda parejita Mido, bailaban una pieza lenta.

Mido: jeje... mira cómo viene Link! parece que lo atropellaron.

Saria: o.o (voltea a verlo) XD pobrecito!

Y en efecto el muchacho venía arañado y besuqueado, parecía un zombie; llegó a unas sillas donde estaban las Twins y Fado, dejándose caer pesadamente.

Sammy: o.o Link! que te pasó?

Link: x.x he ido al infierno! las locas me encontraron!

Fado: parece que...obtuvieron lo que querían...

Link: me siento ultrajado x.x

Jenny: Zelda se acaba de ir (dijo cambiando de tema) pasó a despedirse.

Link: qué? (la miró sorprendido, Jenny sólo asentía)

Sammy: dijo que estaba cansada, que nos veía hasta el lunes...

Link: (suspira) _¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado Malon? _-.-

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Lunes, antes de la campana:

Link: VOY A LLEGAR TARDE! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!

El chico corrió toda velocidad, ante la mirada confundida del conserje; subió en unos segundos los tres pisos, abrió de golpe la puerta del aula.

Link: XO perdón por llegar tarde! es que me quedé dor- (ve que no hay nadie en el aula) mido... _que pasa? _(mira su reloj de muñeca y advierte que el segundero no se mueve, se había detenido a las 7:10 del día anterior) XO no puede ser¿Qué horas son? (mira el reloj de la puerta) Las 6:30... con razón mi mamá me veía raro...

Dejó sus cosas en el pupitre, se sentó, echando la silla hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, queriendo recuperar el sueño perdido. Al poco rato entró alguien al salón, sus pasos eran pausados. Sintió cómo lo aventaban hacia atrás, y se agarró del pupitre.

Link: Zelda! ¬¬

Zelda: tu cara! XD jajajaja!

Link: que graciosa¿por que te fuiste tan temprano del baile?

Zelda: n.nU no quería interrumpir a tu fanclub.

Link: u.u (suspiro) esas locas TT-TT

Zelda se sentó sobre el pupitre, tocando con el dedo uno de los arañazos sobre la frente del chico, mirándolo tiernamente y algo divertida.

Zelda: te dolió?

Link: -.- mucho...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**WOw! me la bañé 16 hojas XD . que loco...  
Bueno, no me acuerdo a quién le dije... que este fic, no estaba encaminado a lo de lucha sobrenatural y eso, si forma parte importante de la historia, pero no es lo principal, más bien, esperen más caps como estos, que no tienen sentido... xD cómo que este fic está más encaminado a la vida social de los personajes...**

**Tal vez en el otro capítulo (del que no revelaré título) se vea más participación de Twinrova, y como que ya hay problemas y eso... también, los chicos terminan la secundaria XD y sucede una declaración impactante... ¬¬ ya lo verán, en un mes (semana más, semana menos) esta el cap 10 de este fic TT-TT que ustedes han querido tanto...**

**Saludos a los que me mandan review... gracias... :D y dejen review!**

**Ah, por cierto, gracias por los más de 800 hits! me encanta ese número xD les hice algo especial, aunque feo u-u en dialirvi. Sólo le agregan h t t p / w w w .**

**PD: Mane ishida... te hemos perdido u,ú  
Zilia K, la dejaron de nuevo los ovnis XD ya podemos fregarla! WI XD ;.;**


	10. Vacaciones de Verano

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Capítulo 10: "Vacaciones de Verano"**

Pasaron los meses, y la vida académica de los alumnos del Colegio estaba ajetreada, ya eran más de tres semanas estudiando para el examen calificativo a las preparatorias de la ciudad, y todos los chicos de tercero estaban tensos, nerviosos, y con muchas cosas que estudiar. En el aula 33 del colegio del Antiguo Hyrule, los chicos repasaban los apuntes antes de la prueba.

Eowen: NO ESTUDIÉ NADA! NO ESTUDIÉ NADA! AYUDA DIOSAS! NO ESTUDIÉ NADA! ESTOY TOTALMENTE EN BLANCO! x0X

Ruto: CÁLMATE! demonios! u.úXXX no entiendes que nos desconcentras?

Eowen: perdón... TT-TT

Ruto: donde me quedé? historia de los kokiris... (revisa su libreta) ajá...(sigue repasando)

Los demás jóvenes del salón repasaban apurados los apuntes, excepto Saria que veía al pupitre solamente.

Medli: Saria... te pasa algo? no estas parpadeando... o.O

Saria: (musita)... la política socialista del presidente de 1454 hizo que los gorones...

Medli: o.OUU (se aleja)

Entra Nabooru con un legajo grande color amarillo bajo el brazo, se sienta detrás del escritorio y mira a los chicos fijamente.

Nabooru: saquen sus lápices del número dos, su borrador, calculadora, lo que necesiten... no permitiré que saquen nada después del timbre... (se escucha el timbre) guarden todo...

Todos: o-OUU (hacen lo que les pide)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

En la casa de Zelda reinaba una paz envidiable, su madre trabajaba en su computadora en algunos diseños, cuando escucha que alguien azota la puerta fuertemente, tira una cosa hacia la sala, y sube con pasos apesadumbrados hacia la planta alta, donde ella se encontraba.

Ceidy: Zelda? (vio como la chica azota la puerta de su cuarto) que ocurrió? (va y abre la puerta)

Zelda: ... NO PASO NADA! ¬¬X (se tira en la cama y se tapa la cara con la almohada)

Ceidy: cómo te fue? n.n

Zelda: me duele mi cabeza! toda la noche estudiando! luego un examen de tres horas! y luego el maldito entrenamiento de dos horas! siento como si me hubieran licuado el cerebro! x-x

Ceidy: n-nUU no te sientas así... ahora vuelvo (sale)

Zelda se tapó con las cobijas y se puso boca abajo, no quería pensar en nada, entró de nuevo su madre, y se sentó en la cama.

Ceidy: toma (le extiende un vaso con agua y una pastilla) es una aspirina, te va a servir...

Zelda: (agarra el vaso) gracias (se toma la pastilla)

Ceidy: oye, te vas a quedar sola hoy en la noche... por que tengo una junta, y en una hora salgo...

Zelda: qué? pero por que me dices hasta ahora?

Ceidy: -.- me acabo de enterar, el boleto de avión ya me lo separaron... además, Impa esta en un curso de capacitación.

Zelda: genial -.-UU me quedaré sola...

Ceidy: perdona... regresaré en la mañana... ¿ por que no te vas con tu amigo ese que vive a unas casas de aquí?

Zelda: 0/0 qué? pero cómo puedes decir eso! u/ú

Ceidy: XD bueno, mejor no...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link llega a su casa después del examen todo cansado, con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Aryll: jajajajaja!

Las risas de su hermanita lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y otra risa que la segundó lo hizo percatarse de que Aryll no estaba sola. Entró a la casa y en la sala, estaba Aryll, acompañada de una niña de su misma edad, de cabellos azules y grandes y chispeantes ojos grises, jugaban con muñecas, sentadas en el suelo.

----: quién es él, Aryll?

Aryll: es mi hermano Link... hola Link! n0n

Link: hola... (se acerca algo curioso a la sala) quién es tu amiguita?

Aryll: se llama Navi... es de mi clase.

Navi: mucho gusto n-n

Link: jeje... bueno, ya me voy... para allá (se va a la cocina)

Mamá de Link: (en la cocina) hijo, ven por favor...

Link: si?

Mamá: tengo algo que decirte... es que, conseguí trabajo en la farmacia... y es de tres a seis y media... empiezo hoy.

Link: eso es genial! n0n felicidades mamá!

Mamá: el problema, es que se empalma con tus clases de guitarra y flauta... Aryll se quedaría sola.

Link: puede ir conmigo.

Mamá: no! se perdería... es muy pequeña... lo que hice fue contratar a una niñera... seguro la conoces... es de tu colegio.

Link: de veras? _quien será? o.O acaso será? Zelda? _

Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la casa. Su madre fue abrir, de seguro era la niñera. Link recapacitó, no era posible que Zelda estuviera fuera de la escuela a las tres, porque precisamente a esa hora salía de sus "clases" extrañas con el director.

----: Buenas tardes, señora Forester! n0n

(N/A: 10 capítulos tuve para pensar el apellido de la familia de Link ¬¬U y esto fue lo que me fusilé... XD le doy todo el crédito del apellido a CrazygurlMadness, o como se escriba XD)

Link: _oh, no, esa voz! _(asustado voltea a la puerta donde estaba su madre, tapando a la chica, tan pronto como se quitó vió la inconfundible cabellera roja) _NOOOOOOOOO_

Sra. Forester: Buenas tardes...

----: Malon... mi nombre es Malon (ve al chico) Hola Link! n.n

Link: _noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ -.- hola...

Sra. Forester: ah! ya se conocían! n.n que bien... bueno Malon, Aryll esta en la sala con una amiga, a la que su madre recogerá a las cuatro, Link se va su clase en media hora... te la dejo encargada... Hijo! te portas bien!

Malon: n-n no se preocupe señora Forester...

Link: mamá! T-T espera...

La madre de Link sale del lugar rápidamente, dejando a la chica y a las niñas con él. Lo que lo consolaba es que pronto se iría del lugar.

Malon: que linda hermanita tienes...

Link: una cosa antes de irme...

Malon: si? (lo ve ilusionada)

Link: ¬¬ no entres a mi habitación... está con candado, pero si por casualidad se abre... no hay nada de tu incumbencia... ¿entendido?

Malon:3 entendido Link, además, eres mi jefe...

Link: 9.9UU _demonios! _

El chico se despidió de su hermanita, y se fue a su clase.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Pasaron un par de semanas; Link no le había dicho a nadie de su fatal compañía de las tardes del lunes a viernes, lo que si es que no la veía, por estar en su clase. Eso lo agradecía a las Diosas.  
El día anterior al último día de clases, la profe de matemáticas les dio su resultado del examen final de esa materia.

Nabooru: bien muchachos... les daré su resultado del último examen de matemáticas...

Todos: awwwwwwww...

Nabooru: u.ú haré como que no escuché eso... (revisa la lista) primero... por orden de asiento, Saria: 82.

Saria: n-n genial!

Nabooru: Medli... 84.

Medli: n0n le gané a Saria!

Nabooru: Ruto... 70, panzaste...u0u

Ruto: (se acomoda enojada en el pupitre) u-u

Nabooru: Mike... 88

Mike: XP

Nabooru: Eowen... me sorprende... sacaste 10...

Eowen: de veras? n0n

Nabooru: de 100 ¬¬

Ruto: XD jajajaja!

Eowen: cállate Ruto... ¬¬X

Nabooru: Fado...68, te quedaste en el camino.

Fado: chin! u.ú

Nabooru: las twins, se me hace raro que hayan sacado la misma calificación o-O 86

Twins: eso! (chocan palmas)

Nabooru: Link, 88.

Link: lo sabía! XD (se da aires de grandeza)

Nabooru: y Zelda... felicidades, sacaste 96.

Todos menos ella: oh!

Zelda: n-n jeje...

Nabooru: bueno, ya este día les diremos las calificaciones finales de las materias, cada profesor se encargará de eso... (suspira) cómo pasa el tiempo...

Saria: maestra... ¿cómo será lo de la graduación?

Nabooru: ah, si... pues, mañana será la ceremonia y deben venir con su informe impecable, además...

Trixy: (interrumpe abriendo la puerta de golpe) Disculpe maestra Nabooru, pero aquí están los resultados, los acaban de mandar... con su permiso (le entrega un sobre blanco y se va)

Nabooru: o.o vaya... los resultados de su examen de la preparatoria... (abre el sobre y saca (¬¬U) más sobres ,más pequeños) entonces, les daré sus resultados n.n (va y mientras les entrega los sobres se comienza a sentir melancólica) vaya, quien diría que ya pronto pasarán a otra etapa, dejando el colegio atrás, preparándose para su carrera... me da mucha nostalgia, a la mayoría los conozco desde que estaban en segundo de primaria. Recuerdo cómo a Saria le costaba multiplicar, cuando Medli no podía distinguir los números, y cuando a Eowen... momento, a Eowen todavía le cuesta problemas la matemática... o.o

Eowen: gracias por el apoyo profe... u.u

Nabooru: n.nU sólo me da sentimiento...

Los chicos abren sus sobres, Zelda saca el papel y a la vista resaltan letras rojas que dicen: "PREPARATORIA LAGO HYLIA"; mira de reojo la de Link.

Zelda: dónde quedaste?

Link: n.n (le enseña la hoja) dónde crees?

Zelda: (le sonríe al ver que tocaron en el mismo plantel) n-n

Saria: ESO! MIS PADRES ME VAN A REGALAR UNA COMPUTADORA NUEVA! n0n LAGO HYLIA AQUÍ VOY!

Ruto: NO! EN LA DEL LAGO HYLIA NO!

Fado: o-O no qué?

Ruto: NO! TOQUÉ CON EOWEN OTRA VEZ! NOOOOOOOOOOO

Eowen: TT-TT

Fado: o.o y yo toqué contigo otra vez! TTOTT Eowen, lloremos juntos...

Eowen: shi TT-TT

Medli: vaya... no se vale...

Saria: que pasa?

Medli: yo pasé a la preparatoria Hyrule... del otro lado de la Ciudad...

Mike: somos dos...

Twins: cuatro... -.-U

Ruto: no! Medli! (la abraza) no! Deku! (lo abraza) no! twins! (las abraza)

Eowen: ¬¬ que falsa...

Ruto: calla! o.ó no te importa que haga con mi vida!

Nabooru: bueno, déjenme decirles qué harán mañana...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

La ceremonia de graduación fue solemne y sencilla. Los ex-alumnos del colegio estaban en grupo, intercambiando opiniones de ahora la nueva etapa que vendría, tristes despedidas, nuevas promesas.

Fado: ...entonces, pasé y se me cae el diploma! XD

Zelda: XD (ve de reojo cómo alguien se acerca) permiso (se excusa con sus compañeros y camina hacia el hombre)

Rauru: felicidades Zelda.

Zelda: Gracias señor Rauru... n.n

Rauru: sólo quiero decirte, que te espero la próxima semana aquí.

Zelda: O-o qué? pero por qué-... ah! ya me acordé -.-

Rauru: misma hora, mismo lugar.

Zelda: claro n-nU (se regresa con los demás) n.n

Ruto: o.õ que pasa?

Zelda: nada...

Medli: chicos, los voy a extrañar ;.;

Mike: igual yo.

Twins: los queremos! TTOTT

Link: n.ñU no se pongan así.

Ruto: (agarra a Eowen aparte y le dice por lo bajo) oye¿crees que a papá le importe que invitemos a los chicos a la casa?

Eowen: O-o Ruto!

Ruto: o.o qué?

Eowen: piensas!

Ruto: ¬¬XX (le da un puñetazo)

Eowen: x.x decía que estaba bien.

Ruto: (van con los demás) eh! el miércoles en mi casa, habrá piscinada! n0n

Saria: D de veras Ruto?

Ruto: sip n.n

Medli: D genial!

Eowen: ¬0¬ se van preparados...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

La semana pasó lenta, Ruto daba indicaciones a los criados para que fueran acomodando las cosas en el área de la alberca. Ese día, tenía a los cocineros y a los cuidadores del jardín como locos. Mientras Eowen hablaba seriamente con los de seguridad.

Eowen: si, Josh (se dirige a un zora de seguridad) y es por eso que no debes dejar a nadie interrumpir... ¿entendido?

Josh: o.o pero, Eowen, tu papá nos dijo que no te dejáramos solo...

Eowen: ¬¬U DIJE QUE NO NOS MOLESTAN! O LOS DESPIDO!

Josh: O.oU si...señor...

En otra parte de la casa... (N/A: recordemos que Ruto y Eowen son hijos del alcalde de la ciudad n.n)

Ruto: ¬¬X o sea! son mis invitados! mis amigos de toda la vida! y ustedes lo quieren echar a perder! TTOTT

Cocinera: perdón señorita! trataremos de que la comida quede a la hora!

Ruto: TT-TT mas les vale! ¬¬X llegan en unas horas! (se va a la puerta) voy a ver la alberca...(sale)

Cocinera: (a los demás) u.ú que niña tan caprichosa...

Los demás: si...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

La hora de la fiesta llegó, de mutuo acuerdo por MSN llegaron las cinco de la tarde, y las primeras en aparecerse fueron las Twins, seguidas de Medli, Mike, Zelda, Fado, Saria y al último, como casi en todas las citas en casa de Ruto, Link. Cada quien llevaba su ropa, sus sandalias; listos para la piscinada, fiesta de despedida del grupo de tercero A.  
Las chicas fueron a cambiarse a una habitación a l lado de la alberca, en contra de repetir lo mismo que en el campamento de inverno, Zelda llevó su propio traje de baño, más conservador que los de la zora, de una pieza, negro. Saria, las twins y Ruto, se llevaron sus bañadores de dos piezas, mientras que Medli llevaba algo igual de conservador que Zelda.  
Salieron las chicas, y al mismo tiempo los chicos del otro cuarto, de nuevo, las exclamaciones de Eowen que hacía que Zelda se confundiera y Ruto se enojara. En el área de la alberca, Ruto puso música y luego empezó la velada diciendo esto...

Ruto: bien chicos! n.n empecemos lo divertido! (los chicos se reunieron a su alrededor) quieren nadar antes de comer?

Medli: -o- sería lo más sensato...

Ruto: a bueno n.n (mira de reojo que Link esta junto a Zelda, y éste de espaldas a la alberca) ¬w¬ (una cara de malicia se dibujó en su rostro) oh si... (le cuenta a Medli) eso... (con un empujón a Zelda, ésta choca con Link y se lo lleva de encuentro a la alberca)

Zelda: 0-0 RUTO!

Link: x0X ZELDA! (caen los dos a la alberca)

SPLASH

Ruto: tómenla! XD (se carcajea al igual que los otros)

Los demás: jajajaja!

Y es que los pobres chicos se llevaron el susto de su vida, cuando Zelda fue empujada hacia Link, llevó las manos al cuello del chico, y éste pues... ¿de dónde creen que la agarró? -w- si! la espalda! ¬o¬ que pensaron, cochinotes? Salieron a la superficie abrazados aún, y se separaron bruscamente todos rojos cuando se dieron cuenta.

Link: demonios, Ruto! ¬/¬X casi me ahogas!

Ruto: ¬o¬ vamos Link, no me digas que no lo disfrutaste! (mira a Zelda que escupe un poco de agua)

Link: o/ó no!

Eowen: ¬¬X ya! vamos a jugar! n0n

Todos se lanzan a la alberca, menos Mike, por razones obvias (es un deku ¬¬) y empiezan el jueguito de guerras. La pareja que ganaba podía hacer que los demás hicieran un castigo. Las parejas quedaron así (por sorteo al azar): Eowen-Zelda, Ruto-Link, Fado-Jenny, (por decisión unánime de que Mike entrara) Mike-Sammy (cómo le hicieron? no sé!) y Saria-Medli. Cada pareja se preparó, las chicas en los hombros de los chicos y Saria sobre Medli, comenzaron todos a forcejear, cayendo primero Sammy, luego Zelda, después Ruto, que se llevó de encuentro las orejas de Link; quedaban Saria y Jenny, Medli y Fado se acercaron y las kokiris comenzaron a forcejear. En un movimiento, Saria sacó lo mañosa y le arrancó un tirante del traje de baño a la kokiri, que de inmediato se tapó y cayó hacia atrás.

Jenny: Saria! XO eso no se vale!

Saria: XP no dijeron reglas!

Fado: en ese caso, hubieran puesto a Link y a Zelda juntos para que perdieran luego luego!

Los mencionados: o/ó que insinúas?

Medli: cumplan el castigo! #0#

Fado y Jenny: o-o cual?

Saria: pensémoslo Medli... (se juntan y susurran entre ellas)

Medli: haber Fado querido ¬o¬ di de una vez quién de las twins te gusta!

Twins: le gustamos?

Fado: 0/0 qué?

Los demás: o0o uuuuuuuh!

Fado: u/u no...

Twins: ¬o¬ oh Fado! dinos!

Fado: u/ú bueno, bueno, luego para que no digan que soy rajón... (mira fulminante a Saria y a Medli) yo... (se queda petrificado) me gusta Jenny u/u

Jenny: o-OUU Fado... yo...

Sammy: mi hermana tiene más pegue que yo! TTOTT

Zelda: calma Sammy n.nU

Saria: lo logré! n0n

Después de ese embarazoso rato, y ya mas calmada la cosa, los chicos comieron, y contaron anécdotas del año. La música estaba genial para hacer tonterías, y la primera fue Ruto.

Ruto: vamos chicas! n0n cobremos por bailar!

Saria: claro! (se levanta)

Zelda: n.nU

Saria: vente Zelda! bailemos! n0n (la agarra de las muñecas)

Zelda: no! o/o que pena! (demasiado tarde, está parada ¬o¬)

Ruto: (comienza a bailar) órale chicas! XD

Saria: XD (la segunda) vamos Zelda!

Medli: (se levanta y comienza a pedir) ¬o¬ esto no es gratis... échenle rupias a mi mano!

Eowen: o.ó esta bien! (le echa una rupia verde)

Link: 9-9 ni loco!

Medli: entonces voltéate a otro lado!

Link: eso hago ¬¬U (se voltea, justo cuando Zelda se anima y comienza a bailar con las demás)

Momentos mas tarde, los chicos decidieron hacer algo más raro. (N/A: no piensen mal ¬o¬) y empezaron a jugar "ligera como pluma y tiesa como tabla" con Ruto de protagonista, cuando estaban haciendo esto (junto a la alberca) y lograron levantarla, para sorpresa de todos.

Eowen: y yo que pensé que ligerita no estaba!

Ruto: XO cállate Eowen! esto ya me esta dando miedo!

Link: ¬o¬ pues entonces no te hubieras apuntado... (le dirige una mirada a Eowen y éste asiente) órale Ruto! (la avientan al agua, mientras los del grupo se ríen)

Ruto: x.x (mira por debajo del agua (N/A: ¬¬ recuerden! es una zora!) y mira al chico hylian que se reía, se había vengado de ella) _vas a ver Link!_

Link: XD jajaja! (siente cómo le cae agua y lo moja todo) ¬¬U Ruto! no me avientes agua! (mira a la alberca, ella todavía no sale)

Ruto: (saliendo) vas a ver Link! XO (lo mira y ve que esta todo mojado) o.o quién te mojó? TT-TT no se vale! lo quería mojar!

Los demás: o.oU

Después de esa escenita... la fiesta terminó en buen plan (XD) se tomaron una foto del recuerdo, y se abrazaron en grupo de nuevo, se iban a extrañar, prometieron mantener el contacto y hablarse. Con esto, la piscinada terminó.  
Zelda esperaba afuera a Impa, que la pasaría a recoger; se acomodó la mochila que llevaba al hombro.

Link: estuvo divertido...

Zelda: (se voltea al verlo llegar) si n.n ¿ya te vas?

Link: si... voy a la parada...

Zelda: (ve cómo va llegando Impa en su coche) no... te vas conmigo (lo toma de un brazo)

Link: (se pone nervioso) no! no quiero ser una molestia! de veras...

Zelda: n.n no lo eres (entran al auto)

Sólo que Zelda se fue en el asiento del copiloto y Link en el trasero, saludó a Impa con un tímido "buenas noches" y acomodó su mochila. Zelda lo veía de reojo por el retrovisor, e Impa quiso romper el silencio.

Impa: entonces tocaron en la misma preparatoria?

Zelda: si... (dijo algo vaga mirando hacia delante)

Impa: saben en qué grupo?

Link: creo... que nos lo dicen ese día...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: muchas gracias (dijo antes de entrar a su casa)

Impa: cuando quieras n-n

Zelda: adiós Link!

Se dirigieron unas casas más adelante, la chica bajó y esperó a Impa.

Zelda: gracias por traerme.

Impa: de nada, señorita.

Zelda: quieres entrar a cenar?

Impa: en un momento voy (le dijo cuando entraba, se quedó sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos)

-----: pareces cansada...

Impa: (abre los ojos y ve a la persona que la llamó) hola Jessica...

Jessica, por si lo recuerdan, es la guardaespaldas de Ceidy; una hylian entrenada especialmente para eso, su largo cabello azul recogido en una cola de caballo, y escondía sus largas orejas bajo su cabello; llevaba el mismo uniforme de Impa, un traje de vestir negro.

Jessica: hola... (se sienta junto a ella) algo nuevo?

Impa: eso debería preguntarte a ti... ¿has sabido algo de ellas?

Jessica: (niega con la cabeza) no... no hay indicios de que hayan vuelto, aún.

Impa: jaja! pero si tu estás aquí!

Jessica: pero es que me adelanté... (suspira) creo que llegaran de holodrum.

Impa: entonces, lo tienen?

Jessica: dirás (la corrige) las tienen (le enseña su dije que colgaba de una cadena a su cuello, que se escondía bajo su ropa)

Impa: entonces le tengo que decir a Rauru...

Jessica: (hablando de su patrona) entonces, no les van a decir?

Impa: no... eso acordamos hace mucho, mucho tiempo... (la ve seria) tu deberías saber, allí estuviste...

Jessica: si... (le sonríe) claro Impa!

Impa: en ese caso esta bien (hace el ademán con sus dedos como entrecomillando) "Jessica".

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Un par de días mas tarde... en otro lado...

----: Señorita Aveil! tiene mensajes para mi?

Entra a la oficina un hombre gerudo alto y fornido, con el cabello entre rojo y naranja, con una estilizada barba de candado. Vestido impecablemente de gris. Se dirigió a su secretaria, una muchacha morena, también gerudo (¬¬) con las orejas demasiado perforadas, y el traje de las secretarias del ayuntamiento de Ciudad Desierto Coloso.

Aveil: claro señor Ganondorf! (le entrega muchas cartas) los memorandos estan en su escritorio... aparte, tiene conferencia con los medios esta tarde...

Ganondorf: demonios! esos impíos! (suspira) que no se dieron cuenta ya que no hay levantamientos ni plantones en la capital?

Aveil: hay que dedicarse a su campaña, señor?

Ganondorf: así es Aveil... así es... (entra a su despacho) me tras un café, por favor?

Aveil: claro señor! (se retira)

Ganondorf comienza a revisar su correspondencia, cartas de periodistas, anuncios, y una que le llamó la atención, de nuevo, una carta extremadamente vieja; ya la había leído una vez, era de unas señoras que solicitaban una visita con él, pero decían una sarta de tonterías... Hizo bolita el papel y lo tira. Ya iban dos meses de esas cartas que lo atosigaban a matar a una niña que no conocía, a robar unas piedras "espirituales" y ser liberado para dominar Hyrule... patrañas!

Ganondorf: Aveil!

Aveil: (entra con el café) si?

Ganondorf¿quién deja las cartas raras que ya llevan dos meses mandándomelas?

Aveil: no lo sé señor, cuando yo llego, el conserje ya puso las cartas dirigidas a esta oficina...

Ganondorf: llame al conserje por favor...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Horas mas tarde ese día... en la oficina de Aveil irrumpen dos señoras de edad, se le quedan mirando a la joven.

Kotake: buenas tardes señorita¿se encuentra el señor Ganondorf Dragmire?

Aveil: en este momento no puede recibir visitas...

Koume: pero no somos una visita! somos su destino!

Aveil: o.ó ustedes son las damas que lo están acosando?

Kotake: no lo acosamos!

Aveil: (presiona un botón debajo del escritorio) ah... entonces... me confundí n.n

Llegan dos hombres gerudo de seguridad.

Aveil: muchachos, llévense a estas damas... y que no vuelvan a entrar a este edificio.

Kotake: (siendo agarrada por los hombres) verás mujerzuela! pronto nos tendrás de líderes!

Koume: (tratando de zafarse) _oh pequeño gran polvo de tierra, hazte el causante de sus males... hazles padecer la humillación que vivimos, transformada en escozor para sus gargantas..._

Los hombres las sacan de allí. Aveil suspira, pero al poco rato comienza a toser, cada vez más. Ganondorf alarmado de escuchar tanta tos, se encuentra con que la chica no puede respirar, y de inmediato llama a una ambulancia.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

En el hospital de Ciudad desierto Coloso, esa misma noche...

Ganondorf: que ocurrió Aveil?

Aveil: ... (la chica tenía oxígeno) unas...señoras entraron... queriéndolo ver... cuando los.. de seguridad... se las...llevaron... empecé a toser...

Ganondorf: cómo eran?

Aveil: muy bajitas... con una gran nariz, eran gemelas...

Ganondorf: yo me ocuparé de eso... tu descansa Aveil, pondré una sustituta... _esto es raro... será mejor que ponga manos a la obra._

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Al otro día, en la Capital... Se podía ver el despacho de Nohansen, éste estaba leyendo un periódico.

Periódico (lo que se leía en él ¬¬): "_Grandes averiguaciones de avistamientos de animales mitológicos!"Capital: julio del año de Nayru 2006.- Diversos avistamientos de animales que antes se creían extintos, han despertado el pánico entra la población de Ciudad Kakariko, donde desde la semana pasada, los lugareños han matado a más de una decena de "Deku babas" animales-planta que se extinguieron hace 20 siglos... los cadáveres se mandaron a la universidad de Kakariko para estudios posteriores.¿ qué ocurre en nuestro país? acaso será que los monstruos míticos vuelvan a aparecer como en los tiempos del medievo, del héroe del Tiempo, o todo es una alteración química de tantos desechos que se tiran a los mares y ríos. Nadie lo sabe._

Nohansen: _el desequilibrio ya empezó... Twinrova va detrás de Ganondorf... eso es lo que significa... quieren despertar al demonio._

Secretario: señor... en que piensa?

Nohansen: eh? nada, nada... (deja el periódico) hágame una cita para esta tarde con el secretario de investigación nacional... por favor...

Secretario: claro...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Semanas más tarde, en uno de lo tantos entrenamientos de Zelda, en la escuela vacía.

Impa: encuéntrame! (le dijo desde las sombras del gimnasio)

Zelda: no puedo!

Impa: hazlo! (la golpea por detrás de las rodillas y hace que caiga) deberías recordar esto!

Zelda: si lo recuerdo! pero no sé como hacerlo! (dijo viendo desesperada a la sombras)

Impa aparece a la derecha de la chica, que se levantaba del suelo, estaba agitada y desesperada. La sheikah la miró e hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Caminó hasta Rauru y le dedicó una mirada de cansancio. Rauru suspiró y vio a Zelda, que estaba viendo fijamente al suelo, avergonzada.

Zelda: no puedo... perdónenme...

Rauru: aún no estas lista.

Zelda: es que... (se toma la cabeza con ambas manos) estoy tan cansada! el lunes entro a la preparatoria! y no puedo pensar en nada más!

Rauru: eso es comprensible n.n no te preocupes.

Impa (que traía un bastón de gimnasia en las manos) camina junto con Rauru hacia la salida, pero antes de salir, queriendo probar a la chica, le lanza el bastón justo a la cabeza. Zelda está con la cabeza gacha aún, pero casi antes del último segundo, levanta una mano, y detiene el bastón, a pocos centímetros de su mano, flotando en el aire; la muchacha se sorprende, y rompe su concentración, dejando caer el bastón, que hace eco en el cacofónico lugar.

Zelda: ...

Rauru: Zelda! que hiciste!

Impa: lo sabía! (los dos se acercan hasta ella)

Zelda¿cómo- cómo hice eso? (pregunta sorprendida)

Rauru: creo, que al último momento, usaste tus poderes telequinéticos... eso significa, que aún puedes usar magia.

Zelda: no lo creí...posible... (dijo mirando al bastón)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Caminaba a su casa después de ese arduo entrenamiento, antes de dar vuelta a la derecha, decidió ir a comprar algo a la tienda, se dirigió a la izquierda. Pasó por la casa del muchacho, ilusionada pensando que tal vez la vería y saldría para platicar, no lo veía desde lo de la fiesta de Ruto... ¡pero que tonterías¿para qué quieres tener a alguien enfrente si cuando lo tienes no le puedes hablar? Llegó a la tienda a comprar algo, cualquier cosa, y al salir, ya yendo a su casa, se encuentra con lo que no se quería encontrar.

Zelda: Link (dijo en un susurro al verlo subir las escaleras del pórtico de su casa)

Link¿dónde dejé la maldita llave? (rebusca en su pantalón) demonios! (siente que alguien lo ve, voltea y ve a Zelda) hola! n.n que haces por aquí?

Zelda: ho-ho-ho-hola..._ compórtate! no te pongas nerviosa!_ pasando, vengo de mi clase n.n

Link: yo también... que coincidencia, no?

Zelda: si... ¿Qué has hecho?

Link: soportando el infierno...

Zelda: porqué? que pa---

No termina de hablar, pues la puerta se abre de golpe, dejando ver a Malon, que traía a Aryll de la mano.

Malon: tu hermana preguntaba por ti... (ve a Zelda) entras Link?

Zelda: (mira a Link cómo preguntando qué pasa aquí) o.o

Link: ya voy Malon... estoy hablando con mi AMIGA Zelda...ok?

Malon: (visiblemente molesta) cuando termines con tu "novia" me ayudas con Aryll (se mete a la casa)

Link: XO ella no es mi novia! (se dirige a Zelda) perdóname! es que TT-TT Malon es la niñera de mi hermana...

Zelda: ah bueno n.n _demonios! está con él! en su casa!_ me retiro... te veo luego...

Link: ah...?

No puede pronunciar nada, la chica se había ido corriendo. Sentía un ardor y una culpa terrible en su pecho¿porqué¿Celos¿De Malon? Tal vez.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link entra a su casa airado, esa no fue la forma correcta de que Malon le debía hablar a sus amigas.

Link: oye Malon!

Malon: si? n-n (deja de jugar con Aryll)

Link: porqué eres tan altanera con Zelda? que te hizo?

Malon: Aryll, espérame en tu cuarto, si? (la niña se va) yo? altanera? no se de que me hablas.

Link: vi la forma en que la viste! ¬¬ por favor! madura!

Malon: qué? pero si es una maldita chica rica! ¬¬ ella no te merece!

Link: y quién esta hablando de eso! yo nunca dije nada de-

Malon: ¬¬X Link! quieras o no! te guste o no! un día me vas a tener de novia, y te va a gustar mucho! ¬¬X

Link: o0ó estás loca! te odio! me tienes harto! no te soporto!

Malon: Link!

Link: qué? ¬¬

Malon: (lo amenaza con el dedo y lo ve enojada) verás! te vas a arrepentir! (se va con Aryll)

Link: -.-UU demonios.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ese lunes entraban a la preparatoria, era un edificio enorme, (N/A: me inspiraré en la estructura de la preparatoria siete puentes XDu) Al entrar por un gran portón, llegabas a un gran patio, de cada lado, dos edificios enormes, de tres pisos cada uno, al fondo otro edificio, que parecía albergar las oficinas, del lado derecho, una cafetería. Había muchos chicos en cada salón buscando su nombre en las litas pegadas en cada puerta.

Zelda de puro milagro encontró su salón, el aula 18, entró, había muchos jóvenes nerviosos, se sentó en una banca de en medio, y esperó al maestro. Al poco tiempo entró al salón alguien conocido.

Ruto: ZELDA! milagro de las diosas! tocamos juntas!

Zelda: eso es genial! n-n

Se sentaron juntas y comenzó el día. Nuevos maestros, una nueva etapa. Ya en el recreo, trataron de buscar a alguien conocido, encontraron a Eowen, junto con Fado que habían tocado en el mismo grupo, el 14. Al poco rato encontraron a Saria y a Link, que milagrosamente tocaron en el grupo 27.  
¿Qué nuevos retos y etapas habrá en la preparatoria? Tal vez pronto lo sepan...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Koume: jeje... hermana... hemos visto que tal vez no quiera cooperar.

Kotake: pero sabes que es lo que se dice... si alguien debe de ceder...

Koume: pero debemos ahorrar dinero Kotake! XO

Kotake: lo sé! tardaremos un poco...

Kotake: pero tiempo es lo que sobra...

Las dos: jejejejejeje! (risa macabra)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Finish! XD diosas! ... gracias a Haydeé, que me dio ideas para el número de los grupos.  
Gracias a los que dejaron review... ¿me quieren matar? dejen review¿a poco pensaban que Malon se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados? no! va a defender al caprichito que tiene! -w- dudas? review! chequen mi devianart, puse un dibujo conmemorativo XD**

**nos vemos luego! XD y visiten triple doble u fotolog punto com diagonal Dialirvi guión bajo z ,o sea dialirvi(guión bajo)z ,échense una firmita, no?**


	11. La Preparatoria del Lago Hylia

**x.x empiezo el 11 de octubre, haber cuándo termino 9-9... este cap, trataré de que se entienda Xl porque es vital para la historia... al final me matan, ok?**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Capítulo 11: "La Preparatoria del Lago Hylia"**

Pasan las semanas, y cada quien se apega a su estilo de estudio, de plan escolar, cada grupo lleva sus materias, con sus diferentes maestros.  
Las cosas no podían estar más tensas entre la pareja de chicos, Zelda no muy a menudo le hablaba a Link, pues todavía se sentía molesta de que no le hubiera dicho que tenía a Malon como niñera de su hermanita; es más! ni siquiera le había dicho de su hermanita! En los recreos pocas veces se hablaban, pero pasaban tiempo juntos con los demás.

Link: oye Zelda...

Zelda: mande?

Link: (abre la boca para decir algo) ...

Zelda: que te pasa?

Link: -.- no nada

Zelda: bueno, debo irme a mi clase...

Cosas como ésas pasaban a diario, cosas como ésas deterioran una amistad, cosas cómo esas hacen que pienses más en la persona a la que no le hablas. Deseando de alguna forma estar sólo un momento juntos, para arreglar todo.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Sra. Forester: hijo, cuando te entregan los resultados finales del semestre?

Link: (checando unos libros) creo que mañana, no te preocupes, salí bien! n.n

Sra. Forester: mas te vale, chico ¬¬

Link: juro, por Aryll! que salí bien!

Sra. Forester: ¬¬ Link...

Link: n-n

Sra. Forester: u0u por qué no puedo enojarme contigo? eres igualito a tu padre... 9-9 ah! se me olvidaba, a partir de mañana, empiezo el turno de las 10 a 3... así que podré estar toda la tarde con Aryll.

Link:D eso quiere decir!?

Sra. Forester: que tu amiguita Malon ya no vendrá... hoy su último día, yo misma me encargo de decírselo...

Link: mami! n0n eres la mejor!

Sra. Forester: o.õ pues no te caía bien?

Link: olvídalo n.ñU

DING DONG

La madre del muchacho va abrir, y la jovencita pelirroja la saluda efusivamente, pasando a la sala. Link veía desde la cocina muy complacido; cuando su madre le dio la noticia, la pelirroja sólo exclamó un "ah, bueno... como quiera muchas gracias!" y se despidió, pero pronto se dio la vuelta y le preguntó algo a la mujer, que asintió.

Sra. Forester: Link! ven!

Link: _ah, demonios! qué le dijo?_ (va hacia ellas) si?

Sra. Forester: acompaña a Malon al parque...

Link: qué??????? pero yo porqué?

Malon: señora Forester, ;.; no quiero ir solita...

Sra. Forester: acompáñala Link ¬¬X

Link: si mamá -.-

Sra. Forester: me saludas a tu tío, Malon n.n

Malon: claro señora n.n

Salen de la casa, caminando hasta el parque que estaba a diez cuadras de ahí, Malon iba con las manos juntas, viendo al suelo mientras caminaban, Link se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí.

Malon: Link...

Link: (se pone a la defensiva) NO! NUNCA! NI MUERTO!

Malon: o-o que te pasa?

Link: o.oU nada... mande?

Malon: que fue muy gentil de tu parte haberme acompañado... ¬w¬

Link: Malon -.- ambos sabemos que no vas por tu tío, y que sólo engañaste a mi mamá para que no tuvieras que hacer un berrinchito para que fuera contigo...

Malon:3 tan fácil de predecir soy? u0u bueno, es que tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy personal.

Link: 9-9 ajá...

El parque estaba vacío, a no ser por unos chiquillos zoras, gorones e hylians que jugaban al béisbol; un señor que pasaba vendiendo comida, nada más. Malon le dijo que fueran a un lugar más alejado del bullicio de los niños, y se paró enfrente de un árbol, de frente al chico.

Link: (se cruza de brazos) que es lo que querías decirme? ya me quiero ir a mi casa...

Malon: es sólo que... tú sabes... (suspira) Link...

Link: qué? ¬¬

Malon: yo te quiero como algo más que un amigo...

Link: ni tu amigo soy... u0u así que no puedes ser nada más.

Malon: quiero ser tu novia!

Link: ¬¬ estás loca!

Malon: no! Link! tu me gustas!

Link: y? u.ú

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Impa: ya casi n.n

Zelda: sé que necesito practicar, pero esto es demasiado u0u

Salían de un claro de árboles medio escondido del parque, el entrenamiento ahora había sido práctica, Zelda se estaba haciendo buena en las artes milenarias de los sheikah, ayudada por Impa, y desde que había podido usar magia, practicarla se había vuelto más fácil. Un montón de artilugios traía su guardaespaldas, y ella un báculo de madera con las puntas de acero, cortesía del servicio secreto. Caminaron hasta un sendero del parque, para ir al estacionamiento, cuando a la chica le llamó la atención una parejita de jóvenes que estaba a una decena de metros desde donde se encontraba.

Zelda: _Link? _(el alma se le fue a los pies) _con Malon?_

El chico le daba la espalda, y podía ver claramente a Malon sonrojada hasta el tope.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

La chica se abalanzó sobre él con toda la intención de besarlo, pero en un rápido movimiento Link puso su mano derecha en la cara de Malon justo sobre su boca. La muchacha puso sus manos sobre los hombros del joven antes de ser impedida por su mano, echando a perder el beso.

Link: _que le pasa? está loca!_

Malon: _demonios Link! déjate!_

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Puñetazo en el estómago...  
Eso sintió Zelda al ver la escena, y se quedó totalmente perpleja, suprimiendo un grito, se volteó hacia Impa y caminó lo más rápido posible al estacionamiento, pálida como la nieve.

Impa: pasa algo?

Zelda: n-n-n-n-no... (aferra el báculo con fuerza) nada...

Llegaron al auto, su guardaespaldas la notaba rara, y muy pálida. Zelda echó el báculo hacia atrás y se sentó donde el copiloto.

Zelda: _tal vez eran personas que se parecían! no era él, no puede ser él.. por las diosas! que no haya sido él!_

Impa: señorita?

Zelda: sólo vámonos...

Impa: está bien?

Zelda: sólo vamonos! (dijo alzando la voz)

Impa arrancó el auto, Zelda miraba hacia un lugar indefinido por la ventanilla, sopesando sus acciones.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Casi al instante, Link apartó a Malon bruscamente, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

Link: ¬¬X QUE TE PASA LOCA!?

Malon: ¬¬ eres un maldito cobarde...

Link: y tú una loca que me tiene harto!

Malon: frío...

Link: pero feliz (le dijo cortante) además¿tú que sabes de mi vida como para que hagas eso?

Malon: pues... emm... (se enoja al reconocerlo) te vas a arrepentir!

Link: me vale lo que hagas (da media vuelta para marcharse)

Malon: y la que va a sufrir es esa mal nacida de Zelda... lo verás...

Link: (se voltea sumamente enojado) A ZELDA NO LA METAS!

Malon: ajá!!!!!!!! ¬0¬ ya sé quién es!

Link: (se sonroja) u/u no dije nada! y tú! si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, juro que olvido que eres mujer! (se va airado)

Malon: _maldito Link... si no eres mío, no eres de nadie!_

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ceidy: qué pasa? por qué no quiere comer?

Impa: creo que vió algo en el parque, pero no adivino qué es...

Ceidy: (suspira) cosas de muchachos... es lo más seguro...

Arriba, en su cuarto, Zelda estaba tumbada boca arriba en su cama, viendo el foco apagado, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, y la más lógica era que no podía haber sido Link, habían miles de chicos rubios en la ciudad... pero ¿qué hacia Malon ahí?  
Pero, y si sí era? Un sentimiento de vacío en su pecho se hizo presente, lo más sensato sería preguntarle, y eso, lo haría mañana.  
Pronto la venció el sueño; dejando todo de lado.

No sabía lo que le iba esperar...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda: has visto a Link? (le pregunta al chico zora que iba al primer piso de la preparatoria)

Eowen: creo, que iba a entrar a la biblioteca a dejar los libros...

Zelda: gracias...

El último día del semestre, como se acostumbraba en esa dependencia, debía dejarse los libros del curso en la biblioteca y firmar para recoger los nuevos. Se hacía por grupos, Zelda ya había pasado temprano, ahora los grupos del final iban a la biblioteca. La biblioteca estaba en un pasillo largo del segundo piso, que conectaba a los dos edificios, ésta estaba encima de la dirección. La chica pasó veloz y creyó distinguir al chico que entraba al lugar. Se abrió paso entre los demás, sólo para toparse en la puerta con Malon, que enseguida la distinguió.

Zelda: (tratando desesperadamente de saber si Link había pasado por ahí) disculpa, no ha pasado por aquí Link?

N/A: -w- si, Malon está en la misma prepa...

Malon: u.¬ eh? ah, si, esta adentro... pero me pidió que te dijera... (dijo poniéndose en su camino) que no quería hablar contigo, o con Ruto o con Saria, y que lo dejaran en paz...

Zelda: o.o? cómo? ¬¬ y quién eres tú como para decir eso?

Malon: n-n soy su novia...

Zelda: QUÉ? o-o ...

Malon: apenas ayer en un parque se me declaró! (cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos de manera soñadora) mi sueño hecho realidad...

Ahí fue cuando el corazón de Zelda se rompió en mil pedacitos. Llevaba una libreta entre las manos y la aferró tan fuerte que la arrugó. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y dando media vuelta se fue apresurada de ahí. Las risas de Malon se hacían presentes en su mente. Fue aumentando la velocidad de su carrera, corriendo por el pasillo enfrente de las escaleras, hacia el baño de mujeres que estaba al fondo.  
Ruto iba subiendo por las escaleras, viendo como la chica pasaba como bólido.

Ruto: Zelda!?

Pero ella no le respondió; ignorando que la zora iba tras ella, llegó hasta el baño, y se encerró en un cubículo, aferró la libreta como si fuera lo único que la mantenía en este mundo, suspiró, y el dolor se hizo más presente.

Zelda: aaaaaaaaay... (sollozó fuertemente cerrando los ojos) aaaaaaaaaaaay...

Tiró su mochila y bajó la tapa del baño, sentándose en ella, encorvándose hacia delante, con las manos en el estómago. Lanzó un gemido desde lo más profundo de su frustración y desesperación, y después vinieron sollozo largos, copiosas lágrimas salían de sus azulinos ojos, sintiendo su corazón hecho mil pedazos.  
Ruto llegó y tocó a la puerta, alarmada por el estado de su amiga.

Ruto: Zelda! sal de ahí! que pasó? (toca la puerta y la trata de abrir)

Saria: (llegando) Ruto! tus gritos se oyen hasta afuera!

Ruto: es Zelda! se encerró en el baño, está llorando y no sé porqué! (fuerza la puerta con todo su cuerpo)

Saria: (pegándose a la puerta) Te golpearon? te caíste? Zelda! sal!

La kokiri trató de pensar en algo más lógico, pero no podía, no sabía qué le había pasado.  
Zelda se sentía deshecha, aunque no sabía porqué le dolía tanto algo que ni siquiera le incumbía a ella. ¿Por qué Link estaba con Malon¿Por qué no quería que le hablara¿La odiaba? Pero ella no lo odiaba... no sabía que sentía con él, todo los sentimientos de protección, confianza, seguridad se habían deshecho. ¿Por qué¿por qué le dolía tanto?  
Por que lo quería como más que un amigo, a muchas chicas le gustaba, ella no era la excepción¿pero qué pasó con ese sentimiento fugaz –y tal vez mutuo- que se había venido suscitando?

Por que estaba enamorada.

Y no lo quería aceptar.

Saria: por favor Zelda! te queremos ayudar!

Ruto: yo voy! (dijo tratando de treparse al cubículo del baño)

Saria: (oye cómo Zelda abre el baño) espera...

Zelda sale del baño apretando los puños y viendo al suelo, Saria y Ruto la ven acongojadas, ella se limpia las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos, y solloza.

Saria: que pasó?

Zelda: (con un hilito de voz) oh, Saria! (la abraza hundiendo su cara en el hombro de la chica) tenías razón! (volvió a sollozar, trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran)

Saria: por qué?

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr Flash Back RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

_Zelda: es una linda historia... n.n por lo menos eres feliz..._

_Saria: claro, lo quiero mucho... y él me quiere mucho XD , Zelda, te lo digo por experiencia, si sientes algo por él, y no le dices... te lo van a ganar, entonces... cuando ya sea tarde, te vas a arrepentir... por que hay muchas chicas detrás de él..._

N/A: capítulo 8...

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr Fin del Flash Back RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

Zelda: no hice nada! y me lo han quitado!

Ruto: a quién?

Zelda: Perdí a Link! (solloza)

Saria y Ruto: por qué?

Zelda: tiene novia! (lanza un gemido)

Ellas: QUE TIENE QUÉ? CÓMO? CUANDO? DÓNDE? QUIÉN? (estaban sorprendidas)

Zelda: Malon!

Ellas: qué?????????????

Saria: (se separa de la joven) explícame...

Zelda, con todo el trabajo del mundo, les explicó lo que había visto en el parque, lo que le había dicho Malon hacía unos minutos.

Ruto: increíble...

Saria: oh Zelda! no puedo creerlo!

Zelda: (se cae de rodillas al suelo) y me duele... me duele mucho XO

Saria: (se hinca junto a ella) si Zelda, duele... pero aún no sé porqué Link escondería eso...

Ruto: tal vez es cierto y no nos quiere de amigas ya.

Saria: Ruto!

Ruto: ¬¬ no ves!? Es obvio que nos odia! hace como dos meses que ya no nos hablaba! estaba con Malon!

Zelda: (suspira)

Saria: él no haría algo así...

Ruto: no lo defiendas...

Zelda: (se para) tal vez sea cierto... (aprieta sus puños) yo, ya no sé que pensar...

Ruto: Zelda...

Zelda: XO NO LO QUIERO VOLVER A VER!

Saria: Zelda... no...

Ruto: te apoyo... (le dijo a la hylian) le vamos a dar su merecido¿no nos quiere hablar? no le hablamos...

Saria: no se precipiten chicas... y si no es verdad?

Zelda: entonces por qué todo concuerda?! ya... no quiero hablar de eso...

Ruto: vamos Zelda (saca sus cosas del baño) vamos a que nos digan resultados.

Saria: Ruto... yo hablo con él...

Ruto: (asiente) si...

Se va en silencio con la chica, debían pasar por la biblioteca. Saria las seguía de cerca.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link salió de la biblioteca, muy quitado de la pena, pues no sabía lo que había pasado, iba pasando en ese momento Zelda y Ruto.

Link: hola chicas! n.n

Zelda: (hunde la cara en el hombro de Ruto y solloza)

Ruto: (le dirige una mirada fulminante y se van)

Link: o.õ que dije?

Saria: (llega hasta donde el chico)

Link: Hola Saria... ¿porqué no me hablaron aquélla dos?

Saria: ¬¬ todavía lo preguntas? eres un cínico!

Link: qué pasó? o.oU

Saria: eres un imbécil! (le da una cachetada, sumamente afectada) no te importan los sentimientos de tus amigas (le dijo al borde de las lágrimas)

Link: (se toca la mejilla) por qué la agresión? que les pasa?

Saria: TONTO! no te hagas el que no sabes! (se va airada con las demás)

Link: espera Saria! (le dice pero ya iba muy lejos)

----: que mal te tratan tus "amigas".

Link: (se voltea y ve a Malon recargada en la puerta del lugar) que quieres?

Malon: u.¬ sólo decirte que ellas son unas malagradecidas... no saben cómo tratarte...

Link: tu que sabes... (se va)

Malon se queda sola viendo cómo el chico bajaba las escaleras. Una chica se acerca a ella, y se recarga junto a la puerta.

----: todo bien?

Malon: justo como lo planeé... ¿Romani está lista?

----: más que lista... tú dinos cuando...

Malon: pronto Nadia... mi plan va perfecto, se va a quedar solo, sin amigos, y la única que lo va a consolar voy a ser yo!

Nadia: eres mala, Malon...

Malon: que Romani empiece, ella sabe que hacer...

Nadia: yo le digo...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ruto trataba de consolar a Zelda, contándole chistes, mientras esperaban al maestro en un aula del lado norte de la prepa, la chica estaba con la cara oculta entre sus manos, mientras se recargaba en el pupitre, sólo pensaba en que había sido cruelmente utilizada como un escaparate para Link, para darle una imagen de chico con muchas amigas, dándose una imagen para desear ¡eso no lo podía permitir! y es que ella no era la única, también estaban Ruto y Saria, que por cierto, parecían darle menos importancia a eso, y estaban preocupadas por ella, por su violenta reacción.

Ruto: vamos Zel, no es para tanto... anda, dame una sonrisa... no pienses en eso...

Zelda: ... (descubre su cara y mira a la zora) gracias Ruto...

Llega hasta un banco contiguo a ellas una chica castaña tirándole a rojo, con ojos azules, de su mismo salón, se sienta y las mira seriamente como si les fuera a decir algo importante.

----: Ruto! te tengo que decir algo importante!

Ruto: o.o que emocionada estás Romani, algo grande debe ser!

Romani: si! me enteré que ese tal Link Forester tiene novia!

Ruto: (se sorprende) cómo lo sabías?

Romani: casi media prepa ya se enteró! sabía que ustedes lo sabían n-n bueno me retiro... (se va a otra parte del salón)

Zelda: ... (vuelve a la misma posición de antes) uhm

Ruto: Zelda! no! x.x

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: (llega hasta ella) Saria! (la toma de un brazo haciendo que se volteé) que demonios te pasa? por que me golpeaste? ¬¬

Saria: tu sabes bien que hiciste, Link! (le dice algo quebrada) usa tus malditas intenciones con alguien más! pasa el tiempo con tu novia! que nosotras ya no te queremos como amigo! (se libera del agarre y entra al aula que estaba más adelante)

Link: pero que pasa!!!!!!!!! #0# (grita confundido)

Prefecto: ¬¬ joven, no grite aquí...

Link: n.ñU perdón... (entra al aula, donde ve cómo Saria quita sus cosas del lugar contiguo al de él y se va al otro lado del salón) ...

Saria: u.ú (pasa sin voltearlo a ver)

El último día de clases del primer semestre pasó lento, el clima cambió radicalmente, volvía a ser diciembre de nuevo. El joven caminó hacia el patio, donde varios chicos ahí reunidos lo miraron algo sorprendidos, como si no lo creyeran. Él pasó de largo, para ya casi a la salida encontrarse con Eowen.

Eowen: (lo toma por lo hombros y lo sacude) DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!

Link: x.x qué?

Eowen: dime que no le hiciste eso a Ruto!  
(N/A: no han notado como los chismes vuelan?)  
Link: qué le hice? (dijo sin comprender)

Eowen: ¬¬X le dijiste que se perdiera! que se esfumara! que no le volverías a hablar! que te dejara en paz! incluyendo a Saria y Zelda!

Link: 0.0 QUE QUÉ? PERO NUNCA DIJE ESO!

Eowen: o,o entonces, porque toda la prepa anda diciendo de los gritos que les pegaste en la biblioteca... con tu novia...?

Link: cual novia?

Eowen: 0.0 cómo? no sabías...? oh diosas! que feo mal entendido...

Link: Eowen... explícame...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Romani: (llega hasta la chica) justo como dijiste prima...

Malon: cómo estaba? (le dijo malévola)

Romani: estaba totalmente deshecha, llorando... y la zora trataba de animarla...

Malon: Ruto no estaba rara?

Romani: más? no... ella parecía más preocupada por la chica que por otra cosa...

Malon: maldición! ellas no cayeron... ¿o si? (dijo cruzándose de brazos) u.ú

Romani: y qué con Link?

Malon: ahora mismo lo intercepto... verá que sólo yo voy a ser su única y mejor amiga, no tendrá opción...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Impa: señorita, ha estado muy seria... ¿pasó algo? no pasó alguna materia?

Zelda: (volteando a la ventanilla del auto) no Impa... (trata de no sollozar) no es nada, por favor no preguntes...

Impa: claro señorita...

La mujer estaciona el auto afuera de la propiedad y la chica entra rápidamente a la casa, dejando todo en la sala, yendo a su habitación.

Impa¿qué le pasa? (dijo preocupada)

Jessica: (llegando) y la señorita?

Impa: no sé... cuando la recogí estaba como si hubiera llorado...

Jessica: le habrá pasado algo malo?

Impa: me gustaría saberlo... (dijo entrando a la casa)

Jessica: oh si! yo me quedo aquí! ¬¬ déjame... (dijo sentándose en el pórtico)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Tirada sobre a cama, ahogando sus gritos con la almohada, la chica se quería morir, le dolía tanto, aún no asimilaba todo, no lo quería comprender.  
¿Por qué?  
Esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza.

Zelda: _no quiero volver a saber nada de ti! usa a otra! _

Se arranca la pulsera que él le había regalado ya meses atrás, y sentándose sobre la cama, la tiró por la ventana lo más fuerte que pudo, para volver a acostarse, aún llorando, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Jessica: que fue eso? (exclamó al ver una cosita brillante que salía despedida de la ventana de la chica)

La mujer va hacia el medio de la desierta calle, y recoge el objeto de pedrería, lo mira detenidamente y luego voltea a la ventana.

Jessica: _mejor lo guardo por si me lo pide._

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link no creía la gran mentira que habían hecho sobre él. ¿Él novio de Malon¿Gritarle a sus amigas¿Decirles que no se le volvieran a acercar? TONTERÍAS! Malon había caído muy bajo, muy bajo, y si la encontraba estaba seguro que no se iría sin un recuerdito.  
Pronto recapacitó por la actitud de sus amigas, de seguro estaban dolidas, debía hablar con ellas, y la primera era Saria (aunque no había visto la violenta reacción de Zelda).  
Caminaba para tomar el autobús para llegar a su casa, cuando en la parada vió a la causante de todos sus males...Malon.

Malon: n-n hola Link...

Link: ¬¬X por qué lo hiciste?

Malon: o-o hacer qué? (mintió)

Link: déjame decirte, de nuevo, que eres una loca, no tienes cerebro, no sabes lo que has hecho y , que aunque lo hayas hecho, no va a repercutir en nada, por que a las chicas que insultaste, son mis AMIGAS y me comprenden... así que pronto vamos a estarnos riendo de ti, y de este tonto plan imbécil que maquilaste..

Malon: ¬o¬ tal vez tus amigas si... pero sé de una que no va a aceptar eso...

Link: o.ó de que hablas?

Malon: que hay una, que es tan orgullosa, y tan prepotente, que no va a aceptar palabras tuyas! y me alegra! me alegra mucho! (lo mira enojada) y aunque digas algo, yo tengo muchas amistades, Link, y puedo hacer que los peores problemas caigan sobre ti y tus amiguitos, no me conoces...

Link: (la toma de los hombros y la sacude violentamente) ni tu a mi...

Al poco rato llegó el autobús, y el chico subió en él, dejando a la hylian furiosa.

Malon: no, no te conozco (se dijo a si misma) pero yo obtengo lo que quiero...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ceidy: no quiere comer Impa (dijo la mujer bajando de las escaleras) y no me abre... ¿Qué le pasó?

Impa: quisiera saber eso Ceidy...

Ceidy: por lo menos mañana nos vamos dos semanas a la capital con Nohansen u.u (suspira) eso la ayudará a despejarse... ¿cuando entran al otro semestre?

Impa: en dos semanas...

Ceidy: perfecto. Unas merecidas vacaciones...

Impa: entonces...

Ceidy: si, Jessica y tú se quedan a cuidar la casa, quiero que los medios no se enteren, siempre andan detrás de mi o de Nohansen... (suspira)

Impa: como digas...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber soñado horribles pesadillas de que se quedaba totalmente sola, Zelda bajó a la cocina, encontrándose con Impa, que desayunaba.

Zelda¿dónde está mi mamá?

Impa: buenos días, ella fue al aeropuerto, por lo boletos para la capital.

Zelda: (se golpea la frente) es cierto! se me había olvidado... regresaremos justo cuando entre a segundo semestre...

Impa: está bien... señorita?

Zelda: no... (suspira) estoy muy cansada y con dolor de cabeza.

Impa: alguna razón por la que este así?

Zelda: si, pero preferiría no hablar de eso...

Impa: como quiera, señorita...

Zelda: una cosa Impa (le dijo antes de subir de nuevo a su habitación) si un tal Link Forester viene a buscarme, encárgate de él...

Impa: quiere decir que...

Zelda: córrelo (le dijo seria) que no se acerque... entendido?

Impa: yo cumplo sus órdenes, señorita...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

----: _no, ella no está Link, vuelve a llamar más tarde, es que tuvo que ir con Clairen a un encargo._

Link: bueno, como quiera muchas gracias señora Kokiri... (cuelga el teléfono) dónde estás Saria? (suspira)

Aryll: pasa algo hermano?

Link: (suspira) nada Aryll...

Aryll: te veo mal... ¿un problema?

Link: (le desacomoda el pelo a la niña) eres muy perceptiva, eh?

Aryll: con tus amigas?

Link: (se inclina un poco para verla mejor) alguna sugerencia? (le sonríe tristemente)

Aryll: n-n no... pero si no tuviste la culpa, es como dice Barley... pide perdón y explica! xD

Link: ¬¬U

El joven salió de su casa¿hablar con Zelda? ella también había estado ahí, pero no recordaba muy bien ¿estaba ella llorando? Caminó hasta la casa, para toparse con un mujerón que le impedía el paso.

Link: eh...Impa?

Impa: buenas tardes Link...

Link: la calle está cerrada o algo?

Impa: no pero está restringida esta área para ti...

Link: qué? cómo?

Impa: si te vuelvo a ver, o cualquiera de los chicos del servicio secreto, por aquí, te podemos encarcelar por acoso...

Link: o.o? pero por qué?

Impa: órdenes de mi patrona... no tengo nada en contra tuya, así que mejor vete...

Link: pero debo hablar con Zelda!

Impa: he dicho: órdenes de mi patrona, ella no quiere verte... largo...

Se va desconcertado de ahí¿Qué demonios le pasó a Zelda?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Y al otro día se enteró que se había marchado a la capital, gracias a Eowen, Ruto le había dicho a él, que no había podido encontrar a Zelda en su casa, y que era obvio que se hubiera marchado.

Link: puedo hablar con Ruto? (le preguntó al guardia que estaba en la casa de la zora)

Guardia: claro, pase joven, ceo que Eowen está afuera.

Link: gracias...

El chico pasa por el enorme jardín y ve al zora que estaba hablando con un guardia.

Josh: a poco... que mala onda! y se enojaron?

Eowen: obvio que si! (mira a Link llegar) hola Link! que haces aquí?

Link: debo hablar con tu hermana Eowen... está?

Eowen: emm, creo que si, pero no creo que quieras hablar con ella ahora mismo...

Link: por qué?

Eowen: es que Saria vino temprano, y después de haber ido a la casa de Zelda, llegaron y se encerraron en su cuarto, ambas estaban muy enojadas y preocupadas.

Link: mejor, así hablo con las dos...

Eowen: (lo detiene) espera... o sea, están enojadas contigo y vas a la boca del lobo a que te traguen vivo?

Link: pero...

Eowen: no Link, deja que se les pase el enojo, conozco a Ruto, es capaz de golpearte...

Link: -.- entonces que hago?

Eowen: disfruta tus vacaciones... y ya cuando entremos a la prepa les hablas, ok?

Link: más te vale que se enfríen ánimos Eowen...

Eowen: déjamelo a mi...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

En otra parte de Hyrule... dos ancianas estaban encargándose de su trabajo en el campamento, habían renunciado a ese trabajo y se habían mudado a Ciudad Desierto Coloso, de nuevo... era un plan para tener cerca de Ganondorf, ya las habían corrido de ahí, pero nada les impedía merodear. Kotake consiguió otro trabajo en una biblioteca, y Koume se dedicaba a atender de recepcionista en el hotel de la ciudad, a ellas no le faltaba trabajo, por que podían hechizar a las personas con un pequeño y temporal lavado cerebral, que duraba unas horas, podían hacer que les pagaran o que las pusieran en otro lado. Debían conseguir más información de los horarios del alcalde, planeaban hacerse más fuertes y practicar más magia antes de dar el golpe definitivo, pensando en, que si el plan no funcionaba, tener uno de repuesto que seguir.  
Un día al llegar de la jornada (dentro de las dos semanas de vacaciones de los chicos en Lake Hylia).

Koume: Kotake¿cómo te fue?

Kotake: muy bien, pude ver unos libros milenarios gerudo...

Koume: alguna conexión? recuerda que tener el nombre no significa que sea la reencarnación...

Kotake: no hay problema, sí es él... chequé su historia. Pero me encontré algo que habíamos pasado por alto, y podría ser un fatal error...

Koume: qué?

Kotake: no recuerdas al presidente?

Koume: el tal Nohansen? que tiene que ver?

kotake: Koume! recuerda lo que pasó! mira este periódico! (le enseña el papel que traía bajo el brazo, una gran fotografía de la familia presidencial inaugurando una exhibición en el mueso de la capital)

Koume: (se asombra) ah! no me digas que... pero si es igualita!

Kotake: la encontramos... a la reencarnación de la princesa! y yo que pensé que todavía no lo sabían!

Koume: de por si... mira su mano! (exclamó alarmada)

La vieja señaló la fotografía, donde estaba la mano de la hija del presidente, totalmente vendada.

Koume: ya están preparando el contraataque! esos mugrosos sabios (apretó su puño)

Kotake: no creo... (dijo calmada) crees que si ya estuvieran al cien por ciento estuviéramos vivas todavía? recuerda el maldito hechizo que hicieron! separaron la almas de los jóvenes de su cuerpos! ellos no recuerdan nada!

Koume: entonces, todavía tenemos tiempo...

Kotake: antes de que levanten a todos los sabios, hay que deshacernos de la niña, para que no entorpezca nuestros planes...

Koume: o mejor aún... (dijo de pronto)

Kotake: qué pasó por tu mente hermana?

Koume: deja que se confíen... y luego actuamos tranquilamente como hace 20 siglos... siempre hay alguien que meterá la pata ¿recuerdas?

Kotake: (se ríe) como olvidarlo! gracias a ellos estamos aquí en este tiempo!

Las viejas se ríen maléficamente, por el momento vigilarían el movimiento del presidente, pero su atención estaba en levantar la conciencia perdida de su rey, Ganondorf...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Dos semanas se dicen rápido, pero cuando tiene un pendiente, se te hacen eternas, el segundo semestre empezaba para nuestros chicos. Link estaba preocupado, ese día vería a las chicas y podría hablar con ellas más tranquilamente, después de que se hubieran calmado un poco.  
Pero no pudo encontrar a Ruto ni a Zelda en la entrada, y resignado, se fue a sentar en su aula, cuando el timbre tocó, Saria llegó, serena, y se sentó en una parte alejada. Los maestros nuevos se presentaron, Link parecía que estaba ahí pero no, tomaba nota sin saber de lo que estaban hablando. Unos chicos del salón lo saludaron y le preguntaron por su novia, él se irritó¿cómo era posible que aún estuviera ese tonto chisme? eso se los recordó a los chicos. Cuando sonó el timbre del descanso, trató de hablar con Saria, pero ésta se fue del salón sin pronunciar palabra, y se dirigió a la cafetería, que estaba tan concurrida como siempre.  
Link miró tristemente eso, y en un pasillo que daba al patio, se sentó y abrazó sus piernas, adolorido por el comportamiento de sus amigas.

Eowen: hola amigo... (llego junto a Fado)

Fado: Link! que te pasó! te ves malísimo!

Link: -.- hola...

Eowen: no has hablado con ellas?

Link: ellas no me hablan! no pude acercarme a Saria! y no encontré a Ruto ni a Zelda!

Fado: ahora que lo mencionas, tampoco las he visto a ellas, a Saria la vi en la cafetería, estaba con Mido...

Eowen: no estaba con ellas?

Fado: lo juro! estaba con Mido!

Link: cómo estaba?

Fado: normal, algo seria...

Eowen: sabes algo Link... me enteré de que Zelda le dijo a sus guardaespaldas que no te dejaran que te le acerques... creo que esta muy resentida contigo...

Link: por esa estúpida mentira!?

Eowen: eso creo (se encoge de hombros)

Link: no puede ser!

Sintió un peso en el pecho... Zelda había estado muy rara, debía hablar con ella a toda costa, algo estaba mal, le estaba comenzando a doler que no le hablara.

Link: debo buscarla (se levanta)

Fado: espera... (Eowen lo detiene)

Eowen: déjalos que se arreglen solos... (le dijo mirando cómo el chico se iba al patio) no crees que deben darse cuenta que ambos son unos orgullosos?

Fado: me da cosa verlos a todos así...

Eowen: (le guiña el ojo triunfante) no te preocupes, esto se soluciona kokiri... una mentira no le gana a la amistad...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Fue por toda la prepa buscando a las chicas, debía hablar con Zelda, no podía permitir que creyera que él... había estado con otra chica. Mil veces se repitió que le prefería más a ella que a otra, pero ¿para qué te repites eso en tu mente? Díselo directamente... En vano pasó otra vez por el patio, el timbre sonó, y se dirigió al aula. Donde el mismo proceso se repitió.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda: que raro estuvo el día, no crees Ruto? (le dijo al salir del salón)

Ruto: ¬¬ aún no sé porqué demonios quisiste ir al gimnasio todo el recreo, quería hablar con Saria!

Zelda: no... no quiero verlo... me duele mucho... (dijo triste)

Ruto: oh por favor! que te valga! ¬¬ ya sabes lo que acordamos Saria y yo, lo ignoramos y listo!

Zelda: lo sé, pero... Ruto, me da sentimiento, yo veía a Link como...

Ruto: un prospecto para algo más? (la hylian se sonrojó)

Zelda: no... es sólo que...

Ruto: Zelda, ambas sabemos que quieres a Link como algo más que un amigo...

Zelda: quería: tiempo pasado...

Ruto: u.u como quieras...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

¿Has sentido el rechazo?  
¿Deprimido?  
Eso se siente... cuando ambas partes son tan... infantiles, una por no querer aceptar, y la otra por no ir a hablar.  
Zelda todos los días iba con Saria y Ruto a la cafetería, y pasaban ahí sus recreos; Link se iba al segundo piso, desde donde se podía ver todo el patio para tratar de encontrarlas, y veía resignado cómo un día más pasaba sin verla.  
El tiempo pasa, es diferente para cada persona; a algunos, un mes se les hace eterno, para otros un mes pasa muy rápido; pero para otros, seis meses pasan como un tiempo irreal; solo, sin hablar con nadie, deprimido: así pasó el semestre Link. Le dolía ver a Zelda desde el segundo piso, de donde nunca salía en los descansos, verla con nuevos amigos de su mismo salón, con Ruto, con Saria, con Mido... ocasionalmente Eowen y Fado iban con él para hablar, pero terminaban hastiados de su pesimismo y depresión.  
Lo estaba acabando, poco a poco. Necesitaba arreglar cuentas, pero sentía que le reprocharían tanto que moriría. Tenía miedo de sus reacciones, y estaba enojado consigo mismo por tanta falta de valor.

Para ella, verlo de reojo que todos los días estaba en el pasillo del segundo piso, viendo a una parte indefinida del universo, la hacía querer correr hacia él y abrazarlo para pedirle disculpas, pero recordando a quién quería el chico, la hacia debatirse entre sus emociones. Quería hablar con él, pero todo el teatro que había armado con sus guardaespaldas el día que estuvo enojada, no podía echarse para atrás sin que dijeran que era una cobarde. Aparte él se lo merecía por haberle dicho a Malon que les dijera esas cosas, era él un cobarde ¿o no?

Asi pasaron seis meses, otro semestre que se iba (N/A: perdón a los lectores si me estoy pasando muy rápido la preparatoria... pero así se me ocurrió la historia, aparte que lo bueno viene en los próximos dos capítulos aquí sólo se plantea el problema que están viviendo, así que para este cap, todos tienen 16 años OK? en el próximo les digo que edad tienen -w- imagínense sus cumpleaños, en este fic no los contemplé...) y las vacaciones las pasó Zelda en la capital, Link iba todos los días a su casa viendo desde una distancia segura, pero Impa y Jessica lo veían desde lejos.

Tercer semestre, muchos cambios para todos, nuevos alumnos que entraban en la preparatoria a primer semestre, ahora ellos serían "los veteranos" como se les decía ahí. Los grupos siguieron igual, Link el primer día de clases se sentó hasta el fondo del salón, si en el colegio se había hecho una mala fama de malo con las chicas, aquí se había hecho una mala fama de solitario y deprimido. Y Saria lo sabía, lo había estado checando desde hacía cinco meses, pálido, ojeroso, triste. Le dolía ver a su amigo en ese estado, ese día, en el cambio de hora, recogió sus cosas y fue a sentarse junto a él, que estaba en la primera fila en el último asiento, se sentó en la segunda fila, en el último asiento.

Saria: Hola Link! n-n

Link: 0.0 me-me estás hablando?

Saria: Link... es que te veo tan mal... me preocupas...

Link: Sa-saria... ¿por qué me hablas? no me odiabas?

Saria: (lo mira culpable) Link, no soporto verte así... cada vez que te veía estabas solo, estas deprimido... quiero saber qué pasó.

Link: Saria...

Saria: (toma una mano del chico) podemos volver a empezar? n-n (mira la mano del chico y lo ve preocupada) estás frío...

Link: (suelta su mano) si podemos volver a empezar... pero díganme qué demonios les hice como para que me hicieran esto...

Saria: bueno... es que andaban diciendo...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Malon: segura Romani? segura Nadia? (les preguntó nerviosa a las chicas)

Nadia: Saria le está hablando de nuevo...

Malon: no! demonios! tengo que hablar con él...

Romani: no vas a conseguir nada, fue una pérdida de tiempo... u.¬

Malon: ¬¬X no! sólo es un pequeño desliz!

Nadia: acéptalo Malon, ya nos cansamos...

Romani: chaito!

Malon: (les grita mientras se van) vuelvan! no me dejen sola! _malditas!_ u.ú no quiero...

La pelirroja camina hasta el patio, donde ya todos estaban afuera (era recreo) y se topa con Saria y Link, que estaban hablando animadamente.

Malon: ¬.¬ (llega hasta ellos) eh, Link, puedo hablar contigo?

Link: no...

Malon: por favor!

Link: ¬¬X ya te dije que NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DEJAME EN PAZ!

Malon: ò.ó malditos! (se va)

Saria: Link! n0n lo lograste! pusiste a Malon en su lugar!

Link: u.u al fin... espero no me moleste más.

Saria: ya ha hecho demasiado daño... n-n Link... olvidemos todo esto... volvamos con los demás...

Link: no puedo... (dijo viendo al suelo) no puedo dar la cara frente a Zelda, yo-yo sé lo que le pasó cuando sucedió todo esto... no-

Saria: Link, sólo fue la euforia del momento...

Link: sé que no me quiere volver a ver...

Saria calló, esa parte si era cierta, a Zelda le había dolido mucho, pero sólo había sido una mentira, también se había enterado de que tenía a todo el servicio secreto a que aprehendieran a Link si se le acercaba en un perímetro dentro de la preparatoria o su casa. Link estaba triste, y veía al suelo algo melancólico.

Saria: (le pone una mano en el hombro y esto hace que el chico volteé) perdóname... no debí hacerte todo lo que te hice...

Link: (pone su mano sobre la de la kokiri) y tu perdóname a mi por no haber hecho nada para evitarlo...

Saria: bien! eso es todo lo que tienes que decirle a Ruto y a Zelda! XD

Link: ù.ú nunca pierdes tu buen humor, verdad?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Poco a poco se restauran los lazos de la amistad entre Saria y Link. Ésta lleva a su casa al chico, donde hacen una tarea juntos de la primera semana de clases.  
Pero las relaciones tardan en curarse de unas heridas, no es tan fácil asimilar una idea que te cambia toda la percepción que tuviste en un año. Durante todo el semestre Saria trató por todos los medios de hablar con Ruto, que simplemente no se dejaba, o cambiaba de tema cada vez que Saria hablaba de Link.  
Pero fue en las fiestas de la cosecha, en noviembre en ese semestre, cuando en una conferencia que dieron en el auditorio de la prepa, los grupos 18 y 27 tocaron juntos en el auditorio, Saria y Link estaban detrás de Ruto y Zelda, que cabe mencionar eran muy amigas, desde lo que había sucedido.

Zelda: (le habla por lo bajo) Ruto... qué? Saria le habla a Link?

Ruto: 0.0 no! claro que no! (mintió) n.ñ sólo coincidencia que hayan tocado sentados juntos...

Zelda: oh... (quería voltear para ver al chico, deseaba verlo, ver sus ojos azules de nuevo cerca) _deja de pensar en eso... tu ya no lo recuerdas..."mentira! lo necesitas! voltéate ahora mismo y tíratele encima pidiendo perdón" claro que no..._

Link: _Zelda... _(veía embobado a la chica –bueno, los cabellos de la chica- XD)

Saria: o.o Link? (le pasa una mano por enfrente de la cara)

Link: (en otro mundo) no es la criatura más hermosa que hayas visto? es la primera vez que le vuelvo a tener tan cerca (se apoya el mentón en una mano)

Saria: sigues enamorado de Zelda?

Link: 0/0 cállate! (le tapa la boca)

Saria: oXó mmmm!

Link: shh!

Saria: uXú

Ruto: (a Zelda) esto está raro... _Saria¿por qué le hablas?_

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

En la oficina del director del Colegio del Antiguo Hyrule, una chica hacía prestidigitación con unas esferas de metal, para luego desaparecerlas.

Zelda: es un hechizo simple... y luego las hago aparecer (señala su mano derecha y aparecen las esferas)

Rauru: perfecto (la mira serio) Zelda, creo que ya estás preparada...

Zelda: de veras?

Rauru: así es, ya casi son más de dos años... ya tienes 16 y estás muy avanzada en este ámbito, creo que es hora de que tomes la ocarina del tiempo y nos devuelvas los medallones.

Zelda: así como así...? con la ocarina?

Rauru: sólo con tocar las canciones especialmente escritas para cada sabio.

Zelda: oh si! sé cuales! (de su mochila saca la ocarina en la caja de cristal) entonces lo haré!

Rauru: espera un momento (llama por el teléfono a Trixy) Trixy, por favor haga llamar a la profesora Nabooru y al profesor Darunia...

Trixy: (por el teléfono)_ claro señor... en breve están con usted._

Rauru: ah! y otra cosa Trixy... podrías tomarte lo que queda del día libre?

Trixy: _de veras señor Rauru? gracias!_ (cuelga)

Zelda: por qué hizo eso señor Rauru o.o

Rauru: será un gran espectáculo... además, si lo haces bien, una gran ola de luz inundará el edificio.

Zelda: si... (saca con cuidado la ocarina)

Rauru: (haciendo tiempo mientras llegaban los otros) Zelda has estado renuente a que mire tus pensamientos, algo debes tener...

Zelda: es sólo que... ha pasado algo con un amigo, bueno digamos que me rompió el corazón (dijo algo afligida)

Rauru: las relaciones entre la gente siempre dolerán, eso es de esperarse, ten en cuenta que con un buen diálogo todo se solucionará.

Zelda: n-n si

Tocan a la puerta y entran los profesores, Nabooru y Darunia preguntan extrañados qué sucede, y Rauru les explica.

Rauru: ... y hoy, Zelda hará el conjuro necesario para traer los medallones...

Nabooru: cierto Zelda? podrás?

Zelda: intentaré n-n

La chica se llevó el instrumento a los labios, una melodía de notas altas sonó en el despacho del director, inmediatamente después de hacer esto, elevó una mano hacia arriba cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en todos sus recuerdos del sabio de la luz. Un brillo amarillo salió de la nada y se trasfiguró en un medallón del tamaño del puño de la chica color amarillo brillante, que cayó suavemente en su mano.  
Al terminar, algo agitada le entregó el medallón a su dueño.

Zelda: es suyo, señor Rauru...

Rauru: (tomando el medallón) Zelda... muchas gracias... pero puedes llamarme Rauru nada más... gracias por devolverme mis poderes...

Zelda: de nada n-n creo que ahora soy más apta en la magia.

Nabooru: pruébalo...

Zelda: lo haré!

Y siguiendo el mismo procedimiento, pero con dos melodías distintas, el Bolero del fuego y el Réquiem del espíritu, hizo conjurar los medallones, batalló un poco con el de Nabooru, pues al concentrarse sin querer pensó en Link.

Nabooru: (sosteniendo el medallón naranja brillante) que fue eso? o.o

Zelda: perdón, estoy algo distraída. n.ñ

Nabooru: estás molesta con él?

Zelda: (mira a los dos hombres) preferiría no hablar de eso...

Darunia: no te estamos obligando Zelda n-n pero muchas gracias!

Zelda: xD de nada!

Rauru: debes saber, que cuando encontremos a los dos sabios restantes...

Zelda: lo sé, son Saria y Ruto...

Rauru: si, pero debes llevarlo de una forma discreta, de un día para otro no pueden adaptarse así como así, ellas son tus amigas, tú sabrás el momento correcto para decirles, contamos para eso contigo.

Zelda: n-n si... yo les digo... (les asintió)

Darunia: Zelda, estás bien?

Nabooru: Zelda?

La chica veía borroso, todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y un horrible mareo la invadió. Al segundo grito de Nabooru ya no supo más y cayó desmayada en la silla.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró en su cuarto de nuevo, totalmente cambiada de ropa, al poco tiempo entró su madre con un tazón de algo. Traía un celular en la oreja derecha.

Ceidy: acaso crees que no sé por qué se desmayó??! (le gritó a alguien del otro lado de la línea) Nohansen! era normal que pasara! cómo? no! no me digas que no te dije! antes de venir te dije que cuando Zelda supiera más de magia estos lapsus serían normales... ¿a ti no se te ha acabado la magia? que eres qué o qué? venimos de una familia mágica! (dice esto mientras se sienta en la cama sin notar que la joven la veía atenta) Nohansen u.ú no vuelvas a llamar! yo te devuelvo la llamada! (cuelga) u0u (suspira) demonios! siempre tan preocupado...

Zelda: mamá...

Ceidy: 0.0 Zelda! despertaste! porqué no me avisas! n.n creí que seguirías dormida... (le da el tazón) toma esto, te sentirás mejor en cuanto te lo acabes...

Zelda: (recibe el tazón) que es esto?

Ceidy: una receta milenaria hylian, una poción verde, te recuperará tu magia...

Zelda: qué pasó?

Ceidy: bueno, supe que le devolviste sus medallones a Rauru, Nabooru y Darunia, y por haber usado tanta magia, se agota, por eso te desmayaste. Rauru llamó a Impa y te trajo hasta acá.

Zelda: ya veo (se lleva la cuchara con el líquido a la boca) XO QUE ASCO! T.T sabe horrible...

Ceidy: u.ú si quieres ponerte mejor, tómatela.

Zelda: T.T esta bien...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Vuelve a ser Día de las Diosas, ya ha pasado un año de Nayru y un año de Farore, ahora empieza un año de Din, lleno de promesas, de cambios.  
Cambios para nuestros chicos, una nueva etapa, la parte final de la preparatoria.  
Y muchas interrogantes saltan al aire, acaso los viejos amigos se volverán a encontrar?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**31 de octubre... n.nU perdón si este capítulo estuvo algo carrereado, pero creo que asi será mejor.  
En el plano temporal, aquí todos tienen 16, asi que ha pasado un año y cachito desde que se conocieron.  
n.nU ¿qué les pareció el pequeño problemita de Zelda y Link? háganme saber sus cometarios con un review! ¬o¬ se valen amenazas! firmen mi fotolog (se vale dejar anónimos con amenazas xD) la direccion la encuentran en mi profile.  
Oh! gracias a todos lo que leen! antes de subir tenía 1345 hits! n0n gracias! muchas gracias! en especial a: la generala (me gustaía dejarte reply, aunque puedo dejarte PM me da hueva xD), Linktloz, Talim!, Zilia K (pelusa :3), mane ishida, Ann, y gaby2 (mija, si dejas tu mail puedo contestarte).  
En el próximo capítulo:  
-Ahora en cuarto semestre¿Link se podrá reconciliar con Ruto y Zelda¿Trabajo grupal? y esto que demonios tiene que ver con ellos? ¬0¬ no saben qué les tiene deparado el destino –o la méndiga autora-.  
Dejen reviews! y para el próximo capítulo, sé que muchos van a decir "por fin hasta que se decidió a llevarlos más lejos! XD"  
Chaito, se cuidan, y si se preguntan la tardanza, fue la escuela y un virus en mi compu TOT no manden eso! luego no actualizo! XDu**


	12. El Trabajo de Botánica

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Capítulo 12 "El trabajo de Botánica"**

Cuarto semestre, para nuestros chicos, donde muchos ya eligen la facultad a donde van a estudiar.  
Pero esta historia deja en tercer plano ese tipo de cosas, a mediados de semestre, como por el mes de marzo, es cuando este capítulo empieza.

Impa: segura...señorita?

Zelda: vamos Impa! no quieres de regreso tus poderes?

Impa: claro, pero... no se desmayará?

Zelda: no! vamos! quiero devolverte tu medallón! y así practicar la magia como se debe! ayer Rauru me enseñó cómo hacer piroquinesis.

Impa: pareces muy emocionada...

Zelda: n0n sólo déjamelo todo a mi!

Impa: su madre no se enojará?

Zelda: oh vamos Impa!

Impa: esta bien 9.9

La chica corre escaleras arriba, donde después de un corto tiempo baja con la ocarina entre las manos, y ya en la sala de la casa, se para dispuesta a dar otro medallón.  
Hace sonar una lúgubre melodía (el Nocturno de Sombra) y hace lo mismo, concentra todo lo que puede recordar de Impa, y ella hace lo mismo, sintiendo cómo las sombras se agitaban, un brillo morado inundó la habitación, y al finalizar, Zelda tenía el medallón morado sobre su mano.

Zelda: (le da el medallón a Impa) aquí tienes! n-n

Impa: señorita... (lo toma) gracias... no sabe lo feliz que me hace ahora...

Zelda: de nada! es que hoy estoy tan feliz! n0n no me encargaron tarea!

Impa: es bueno verla feliz otra vez.

Zelda: si... verdad?

Y es que hacía poco que ya no pensaba tan a menudo en él. Ya casi no se acordaba, pero lo extrañaba, y eso no lo podía negar. Extrañaba hablar con él, sentirse comprendida, sentir ese algo especial que no sentía con Ruto o Saria, pero todavía se preguntaba qué había pasado, y las chicas simplemente dejaron de hablar de eso. Pero a ella vagamente le dolía, y aún no podía verlo cerca, porque la vieja herida se abría.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Y pasó que a fines de Marzo de ese año, la academia de biología de la preparatoria, hizo que todos los maestros encargaran un trabajo de botánica a todos los grupos, que era prácticamente recolectar especimenes y resúmenes de las principales plantas de la ciudad.  
Muchos optaron por ir a un parque, pero a Ruto le parecía exótica la idea de ir al bosque del Lago, reserva nacional e histórica. Ella podía entrar ya que su padre era el alcalde, y ya había acordado con Zelda hacer el trabajo juntas.

Zelda: y dices que es un bosque bonito?

Ruto: encontraremos plantas que no sean ficus del parque! vamos a sacar un diez!

Zelda: n-n sería extraordinario...

Ruto: claro! y hasta podríamos acampar ahí, y quien sabe (le da un codazo mientras van a entrar al aula) capaz de que encontramos el Templo del agua ¬o¬

Zelda: jeje (ríe nerviosa) crees en eso? son puras historias...

Ruto: u0u no lo sé... pero en el recreo le decimos a Saria ok? y hacemos un campamento!

Zelda: estas loca Ruto XD

Ya en el recreo, donde interceptaron a Saria, que iba apurada a la biblioteca.

Saria: ajá, y ustedes son equipo?

Ruto: así es... ¿Qué dices?

Saria: obvio que voy con ustedes, pero ya tengo a mi pareja en el equipo, no importa si va?

Zelda: pues vamos a eso! a hacer el bendito trabajo 9.9

Saria: n-nU si, jeje, deja pido permiso, y les aviso mañana, si? ahora mismo debo terminar una tarea, adiós! (las deja y se va escaleras arriba)

Ruto: (deteniéndose) oye Zelda, a ti te dejan ir, cierto? tienes algo para acampar? cierto?

Zelda: cálmate! todo va a salir bien!

Ruto: es que me da cosa! nunca había ido con mis amigas a acampar!

Zelda: Eowen no va a ir?

Ruto: no, él y Fado ya hicieron ese trabajo en el jardín de mi casa ¬¬U

Zelda: matemos dos pájaros de un tiro, nos la pasamos bien el fin de semana y hacemos la tarea, OK?

Ruto: si, oh ama y señora! XD

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria: (dejando la mochila sobre la mesa de la biblioteca) hola... (susurra) dónde te quedaste?

Link: (susurra) -o- en la página 85, no voy a terminar...

Saria: (sigue susurrando ¬¬U) calma, yo te paso lo que te falte... (saca sus libros) oye Link, vamos a hacer el trabajo de botánica el fin de semana?

Link: (susurra) claro, ya era hora¿dónde?

Saria: (ya saben ¬¬U) sólo ve a mi casa el sábado, preparado para acampar, y luego te digo, OK?

Link: (sigue susurrando ¬¬U) y con quiénes vamos a ir?

Saria: (le sigue susurrando) mañana te digo, si?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: con Ruto?

Saria: a ti no te puedo ocultar nada! siempre haces que diga información!

La chica le había pedido que después de clases fueran a su casa a terminar una tarea de física, ya que el maestro se había emocionado con la clase y pidió terminada una unidad de 50 páginas para el día siguiente. Llegaron a la casa de la kokiri, donde se pusieron a trabajar.

Saria: quieres algo?

Link: si puedes darme agua... n-nU

Saria: claro -o- sólo mira mi poder adquisitivo... (da una palmada) Clairen! Clairen! (el hada vuela hasta ella) ¬0¬ se buena hada y ve por un vaso de agua!

Link: O-o le pides a tu hada que vaya por agua? podrá? (mira cómo el hada se va en busca del vaso)

Saria: ¬0¬ para qué crees que la tengo? XD es buena, te lo aseguro...

Link: bueno (dice encogiéndose de hombros)  
DING DONG  
Saria: deja checo quién es... (va a la puerta)

El chico se concentra el en el trabajo, queriendo terminar lo más pronto posible, porque debía ir con su hermana a dejarla en una casa. Escuchó cómo Saria saludaba efusivamente a alguien, y después la inconfundible voz de Ruto.

Ruto: a poco, estás haciendo tarea?

Saria: por que Zelda no vino contigo? se supone que son muy amigas y no sé qué...

Link: ..U (le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda)

Ruto: u0u oh, ella fue a sus clases de redacción con el director del colegio, acuérdate que nos dijo que iba a clases de redacción...

Link: _clases de redacción? a eso va todos los días a la escuela?_

Saria: (caminando hasta la sala) ah, si, estoy haciendo tarea con Link...

Ruto: (llegando también) oh, vaya... (arquea una ceja) si eran ciertos los rumores...

Saria: cuáles rumores?

Ruto: los rumores de la rata que fue pidiendo perdón ¬¬

Link: (baja la mirada y sigue haciendo tarea)

Saria: no Ruto, estás equivocada, Link no hizo absolutamente nada y-

Link: Saria... sabía que Ruto iba a reaccionar así, yo... es por eso que no quería hablarles...

Ruto: de que demonios están hablando?

Saria: que esto no fue culpa de Link, todo lo hizo Malon... ella nos hizo creer todo! caímos en su juego! Link es sólo una víctima...

Ruto: víctima? haber explíquenme...

Pasaron un rato explicándole a la zora, que se sentó a los pocos minutos, Link hablaba pausado, y estaba algo cabizbajo, mientras Saria lo ayudaba a expresarse cuando se trababa.  
Ruto fue comprendiendo poco a poco, asimilando todo, y al final comprendió que había sido todo un malentendido.

Link: ... y te pido disculpas por no haber ido a buscarlas...

Ruto: no Link, yo soy la que dijo que no debíamos hablarte, debes golpearme... u.ú

Link: (rió nervioso) jeje, no, así mejor, que cargues con tu conciencia esto toda tu vida.

Ruto: ¬.¬ vaya, que alivio!

Link: si... xD (de repente se pone serio) Ruto¿es cierto que Zelda ya no quiere verme?

Ruto le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a Link, escudriñando su rostro para ver qué se traía entre manos; después volteó a ver a Saria, que tenía una cara de "no le digas o te mato" entonces, lentamente, sin perder contacto visual con Link fue asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ruto: es cierto... ella ¿cómo decirlo? no tuvo la respuesta más bonita del mundo (se restriega las manos) lloró mucho, porqué pensó que nos habías utilizado _que mentirosa soy... pero mejor no le digo que le desgajó el corazón y se lo rompió en millones de pedazos _por eso... hizo todo lo del servicio secreto y eso, pero creo que ahora está más calmada, aunque no creo que quiera verte...

Link: vaya... (sigue escribiendo calmadamente)

Saria: Link, vamos, no lo tomes tan así! seguro que cuando le hables para explicarle-

Link: NO! nunca le volveré a hablar (aprieta la pluma que tenía en la mano izquierda) Xl no puedo! sería demasiado...

Ruto: doloroso? vergonzoso? ridículo?

Saria: no ayudes Ruto ¬¬

Link: simplemente no puedo darle la cara...

Ruto: u.¬ oh, claro, como quiera ella no te quiere ver...

Saria: ¬¬

Ruto: qué? sólo dije la "verdad".

Saria: puedo hablar contigo un momento, amiga zora? u0u Clairen! ayuda a Link con la tarea!

Link: Saria, te estás pasando de la raya con esa hada...

Saria: ¬¬

Link: me callo ..U

Saria y Ruto van hasta la cocina, que estaba a dos habitaciones de ahí, la kokiri cerró la puerta y se aseguró que Link no escuchara nada.

Saria: te tengo una proposición u-u

Ruto: ¬¬ oye, no soy de ésas...

Saria: o.ó pervertida! ese tipo de proposición no!

Ruto: ah bueno... xDu

Saria: mira, como tu compañera es Zelda, y mi compañero es Link—

Ruto: es Link! diosas!

Saria: ¬¬ por favor¿no era obvio?

Ruto: algo sospechaba u.ú

Saria: bueno, lo que digo es lo que sigue: nos vamos a ir a acampar el fin de semana, no? bueno, propongo que mientras hacemos nuestros trabajos, cada quien, hagamos todo lo posible para que éstos se contenten, y luego capaz de que hacemos que anden juntos!

Ruto: o.o y cómo piensas hacer eso?

Saria: sé lo dolido que está Link por no poder hablarle a Zelda...

Ruto: no es cierto! (exclamó sorprendida) ella también se culpa de todo!

Saria: muchísimo mejor! lo que tenemos que hacer es, mientras acampamos, dejarlos solos mientras vamos por leña o algo así, esas pequeñas cosas que hagan que se den cuenta que son el uno para el otro!

Ruto: todo por divertirme! xD hecho!

Saria: pero le diré a Link que vas con alguien más, para que no se raje...

Ruto: y yo haber qué le invento a Zelda... 9-9

Salen de la cocina, y ven cómo el chico hylian esta viendo feo al hada, que tiene el libro de Saria en el techo.

Saria: o.o que pasó aquí? mi libro!

Link: #0# tu hada se puso en huelga!

Saria: Clairen ¬¬

Ruto: genial! saquen las palomitas, el hada se volvió a rebelar! xD

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria: entonces... todo lo necesario para pasar dos días a la intemperie?

Link: tiendas de campaña?

Ruto: si, todo eso... ¬0¬ mi chofer los buscará el sábado al mediodía, afuera de la entrada del bosque nos van a dar un mapa y todo eso, luego podremos acampar en un claro cerca de ahí...

Link: comprendo¿quién va contigo Ruto?

Ruto: (traga saliva) ah, este... emm, se llama Sabooro, es de mi salón... n.ñU

Link: no lo conozco...

Ruto: ni yo muy bien xDu

Link: bueno, me despido, prepararé todo para pasado mañana...

Ruto: más te vale hylian ¬¬ no quiero que lo eches a perder...

Saria: si! nos la vamos a pasar genial! te veo mañana Link.

Link: adiós! (se va de la casa)

Ruto: tengo ya todo preparado (le dijo una vez que el chico se fue) sólo me falta lo que vaya decir Zelda que va a llevar...

Saria: es lo indispensable?

Ruto: n-n sip...

(N/A: Sabooro es uno de los carpinteros de Ocarina xD)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Lo indispensable para campamentos y pasar dos días a la intemperie: Ropa seca y abrigadora (tres cambios), tienda de campaña, saco de dormir, linterna con baterías nuevas, cerillos, encendedor, mochilas impermeables, una tela grande para lo que se necesite de colores brillantes, suplementos vitamínicos, agua como para 4 días, comida como para 5, bolsas de plástico para el trabajo, libreta, plumas, lápices, celular con saldo ( y batería), papel para quemar, combustible sólido, un pedazo de plástico (por si llueve), papel higiénico, repelente de insectos, calzado cómodo y de suela dura, ropa como para excursionar (ya sea pantalón de mezclilla, o pantalones cortos, con playera de colores brillantes que no sean verde), gorra, y otros aditamentos.  
Lo indispensable para un campamento y pasar dos días a la intemperie según la madre de Zelda: todo lo demás, aparte una palm, dos celulares, una sistema GPS de posicionamiento mundial, radio de frecuencias, una batería grande para cargar cualquier aparato eléctrico, un acompañante del servicio secreto, o por default, Impa...  
Lo indispensable para un campamento y pasar dos días a la intemperie según el padre de Ruto: lo primero más "sólo no rompas algo".  
Lo indispensable para un campamento y pasar dos días a la intemperie según los padres de Link: lo primero y un "haz la tarea".  
Lo indispensable para un campamento y pasar dos días a la intemperie según los padres de Saria: lo primero y que no haga caso a sus temores de pequeña (N/A: esto se esclarece más adelante)

Pero bueno, al final decidió Ruto lo que iba a llevar, y fue lo primero, el sábado acordado, esperó a Zelda en su casa, cuando esta llegó con un pantalón color café claro con una blusa blanca, y tennis; Ruto le pareció la excursionista experimentada, con sus "shorts" rojos y su blusa azul y botines militares, ambas chicas llevaban dos mochilas con todo lo necesario, y subieron a una camioneta que las llevaría al bosque.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: Saria! apúrate! (le gritó desde afuera de la casa) ya llegó el chofer de Ruto!

Saria: (dentro de la casa) Clairen! ¬¬ vas o no? no me queda tiempo para tu drama! (sale con el hada amarrada a la muñeca) u.ú por las malas...

Se suben al auto de Ruto, donde el chofer los saluda efusivamente y se dirige al bosque del Lago.(N/A: ni Ruto ni Zelda van en este auto)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

El Bosque del Lago, lugar de reserva de la biosfera y lugar histórico, donde según los científicos, se encuentra el perdido Templo del Agua; pero por razones desconocidas, en este lugar (con más de 50 hectáreas de frondoso bosque en medio de una ciudad) los investigadores regresan misteriosamente a donde empezaron si se aventuran más de lo debido. Diversos estudios respaldan la teoría de que allí hubo un lago hace más de 200 años, pero nadie sabe por qué se creó un bosque en ese lugar.  
Lugar perfecto para excursionistas y aventureros, donde si el bosque te lo permite, acampar en un claro rodeado de árboles de pino, donde cuentan historias viejas, los skullkids del Bosque Perdido van a vacacionar...

La camioneta con las chicas detuvo su marcha frente a la reja que daba paso al bosque. Ruto bajó y con Zelda fueron directamente a la caseta del guardabosque, que les dio un mapa y una brújula.

Guardabosque (que por cierto era un deku): miren señoritas, hay flechas en unos árboles que dicen las rutas marcadas por campistas experimentados, las marcas son unas cruces hechas con navaja a la altura de los ojos, se pueden ver, sigan 20 marcas para llegar a un claro y pasar la noche ahí, hay un riachuelo, que para esta época del año está crecido; según el último chequeo, hay un tronco que lo atraviesa, se ve en este mapa, el número de árboles marcados que deben de seguir par llegar ahí...

Zelda: está muy lejos?

Guardabosque: a un kilómetro a pie... no se pierden, hay senderos marcados con piedras... y no sigan el riachuelo o río, como quieran verlo, por que el bosque juega malas pasadas a los campistas, si los encuentro aquí a la medianoche, no los vuelvo a dejar pasar...

Ruto: comprendido... (se escucha cómo llega otro auto) llegó Saria!

Guardabosque: antes, señorita Yeil...

Ruto: si?

Guardabosque: alguien vendrá a recogerlos el día de mañana?

Zelda: Impa... es mi guardaespaldas... ella se presentará a la tarde de mañana...

Guardabosque: (anota todo) entendido.

Las chicas salen a la entrada enrejada del bosque, Saria baja muy contenta, saludando efusivamente a las jóvenes. Iba más o menos vestida como Ruto, sólo que de colores amarillos y verde fosforescente, y unos tennis amarillos también (o.o que loco).  
Zelda le sonríe, pero al ver quién bajaba del auto se le cayó la sonrisa de la cara y sintió cosquillas en el estómago, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y lo único que hizo fue asirse de Ruto.

Zelda: (por lo bajo) que hace él aquí?

Ruto: viene a hacer el trabajo con nosotras...

Link de inmediato nota a la rubia, y se pone más nervioso que nunca ¡Saria lo había engañado! Zelda era compañera de Ruto, ahora no podía regresarse, la cara le ardía en culpa, su corazón se aceleró. Evitó a toda costa verla, puesto que si lo hacía no le quitaría la vista de encima... la extrañaba demasiado...

Saria: buenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!! n0n

Link: hola... (dijo algo apagado)

Ruto: que ondaaaa! listos para acampar?

Zelda: ...

Saria: ya tienen todo?

Ruto: más lista que nunca!

Parecía como si ellas estuvieran solas, ellos no hablaban para nada, veían al bosque, a una piedra, algo que no los hiciera sentir incómodos. El chico traía una gorra roja, con la que podía esconder su mirada, unos pantalones de mezclilla acordes con la ocasión y una polera roja. (N/A: polera... trato también de usar palabras de América del sur XDu se supone que es playera o camiseta, no o,o?) los cuatro entraron cuando el deku les abrió la reja, caminando por el sendero ya marcado, la vegetación se estaba haciendo más espesa a medida que avanzaban, cuando comenzó a ser muy tupida, Ruto comenzó.

Ruto: oye Zelda, como que le empezamos a clasificar, no?

Zelda: (asiente y se va con ella en una parte del camino)

Saria: (en otro tramo, pero en el mismo sendero) sólo 10 plantas, Link...

Link: claro, claro, sólo espero no encontrar ortiguilla. (N/A: ortiguilla, planta urticante)

Saria: sorprendido? Sabooro al último momento no quiso con Ruto...

Link: segura? ¬¬U

En otro tramo:  
Zelda: por qué Ruto? por qué él? (dijo al estar cortando un helecho)

Ruto: (haciendo un bosquejo rápido del helecho) no sé... simple coincidencia?

Zelda: (suspira) las diosas están en mi contra.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ciudad Desierto Coloso, ese día...  
Las viejas escudriñaban una poción, muy a la usanza de la Edad Media, como brujas de cuento, veían la espesa mezcla de hierbas mágicas, para poder ver las acciones de cierta gente.

Kotake: con que la princesita está en un bosque?

Koume: es un bosque? es demasiado naranja...

Kotake: ..U necesitas lentes hermana... u.ú bueno, que le hacemos?

Koume: está sola?

Kotake: la calidad de la imagen no es muy buena, pero, si, está sola...

Koume: algunos wolfos? deku scrubs? un skullkid?

Kotake: ¬0¬ esos aunque no los llames siempre andan por ahí... mejor dejemos que el bosque se encargue, desde hace 20 siglos que los bosques reclaman a su ciudadora, jejejeje, pero ella nunca regresó...

Koume: por eso los regresan?

Kotake: los espíritus están inquietos... ellos se encargaran de alejar a la chica, y dejarla severamente lastimada.

Las dos se ríen de manera macabra.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Saria: mande?

Los tres se le quedan viendo de manera extraña.

Saria: no me hablaron? o,o

Ruto: no... nadie te habló...

Saria: n.ñU es que estoy nerviosa...

Terminaron de recoger lo pertinente, habían pasado cerca de tres horas. Y fueron siguiendo las cruces de los árboles. Cuando divisaron el tan famoso tronco-puente. Éste estaba de largo a largo sobre un acantilado de 4 metros de altura, y lo que no era un riachuelo hasta abajo, era un río furioso crecido con las lluvias de marzo.

Ruto: esto era lo que se escuchaba? (dijo pensativa) juraría que se oían como voces...

Saria: está muy alto... (dijo asomándose al río)

Y es que el río formaba un cauce muy hondo, y desde donde se encontraban, zarzas espinosas rodeaban toda la orilla del acantilado, dejando como única opción cruzar por el tronco, que no se veía muy firme...

Link: u.ú no va a aguantar...

Ruto: ni nos pienses dejar solas! #0# vamos todos!

Saria: no me quiero caer... (dijo viendo el agua y la gran corriente)

Zelda: vamos Saria, no es para tanto n.ñU

Ruto: voy primero... (dijo subiéndose)

Link: 9.9 ahí voy...

Saria: espera!

Zelda: Saria!

Los cuatro se subieron al tronco, caminando despacio, tratando de no mirar hacia abajo.  
Ruto volteó como si hubiera visto algo río arriba, pero sólo veía el agua correr 4 metros abajo.

Link: camina! (la apuró)

Ruto: espera! no oyes!? viene de allá! (mira río arriba)

Zelda: Ruto, estás bien?

Zelda se impacientó, Ruto y Saria andaban muy raras, y no era por que aparte de que estaban haciendo un plan maquiavélico contra ella; esos ruidos que sólo ellas sólo escuchaban podían significar una cosa... que los espíritus ya las estaban reclamando como sabias...

Ruto: AGUA!!!!!

Los demás: qué?

Ruto: QUE VIENE UNA OLA DE AGUA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Una descomunal masa de agua totalmente fuera de lugar los embistió de río arriba, haciendo que el tronco se rompiera, y como consecuencia, los cuatro jóvenes cayeron a las furiosas aguas.

Saria: ah! no sé nadar muy bien!!

No veía a nadie cerca, sólo era llevada por la fuerte corriente, río abajo, sintió que la asían del brazo, y vió a Ruto, que como zora que era, nadaba magistralmente. Ruto tampoco alcanzó a ver a los otros dos, que se habían perdido en el agua; Saria trataba de sacar la cabeza de la corriente. El río tenía una bifurcación, dónde se separaban dos ramas, por la de la derecha se fueron la zora y la kokiri, y sabe diosas dónde cayeron los otros dos. Ruto tomó a Saria por el cuello y la jaló mientras nadaba, al poco tiempo (y cientos de metros después) llegaron a un lugar empedrado, donde Ruto pudo salir. Y dejó a la kokiri sobre el suelo, ésta escupía agua.

Saria: #.# aaah...

Ruto: estás bien? (le dijo algo agitada) Saria? (la chica estaba inconsciente)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

No podía ver a dónde la había llevado el río, sólo sabía que había visto cómo Ruto y Saria se iban por otro afluente. No podía nadar contracorriente, era muy fuerte, sólo se dejó llevar, esperando ver una rama o algo. Hasta que la suerte se puso de su parte, y tocó tierra más adelante, dónde había arcilla y muchas piedras rodeadas de arbustos. Le dio gracias a las Diosas de que su mochila fuera impermeable, y sacó el celular, lista para llamar a Ruto, pero la pantalla marcaba "No Señal".

Zelda: genial... (dijo al aventar el aparato con fuerza a la mochila) ahora qué hago? (se sienta en una piedra)

De pronto la asaltó un pensamiento, una punzada y volteó a ver el follaje, en busca de algún indicio del rubio. Nada... ahora que podía tenerlo cerca, sólo lo ignoraba, ya no podía seguir haciéndolo.  
Unas ramas se comenzaron a mover en el bosque, la chica volteó nerviosa, esperando cualquier cosa, animal o monstruo... pero sólo salió Link, que de seguro había salido del río más adelante, y caminaba hasta la bifurcación de nuevo. Se tomaba el brazo derecho, como si se hubiera golpeado.  
La chica lo vió con lástima, y sintió culpa, pero no podía permitir que la viera mal, sólo se quedó igual, esperando a que él llegara.

Link: XO puf... me golpeé muy fuerte... (se dijo a si mismo) eh? o.o (mira a la chica sentada sobre la piedra) Zel-zelda?

Zelda: ...

Link: por fin encontré a alguien! llevo cinco minutos caminando río arriba!...

Zelda: (se acomoda en la piedra y se escurre el agua del cabello) u.u

Link: u0u (suspira)

Ella no lo veía, estaba más ocupada en secarse y escurrirse, él sólo se sentó en otra piedra sobándose el brazo.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

_---: no te vayas muy lejos hijita..._

_Saria: no mami n-n_

_La chiquilla de unos 6 años camina hacia el bosque, estaban de visita en la casa de su abuela en Ciudad Kokiri. La abuela los había llevado a un parque cerca del bosque perdido, y Saria se había emocionado mucho, apenas le habían regalado a Clairen como mascota en su cumpleaños, y el hada revoloteaba cerca de la kokiri. Pronto, como si la hubieran jalado, Clairen se fue a la espesura del follaje, seguida de Saria que estaba alarmada de que el hada se le perdiera, caminó y caminó, y distinguió una pequeña cueva donde el hada entró, al seguirla, entró a un lugar extraño, lleno de brillos que subían al techo, y una fuente en el centro, ahí estaba Clairen._

_Saria: hada tonta! dónde te metes?_

_Una risa de mujer inundó el lugar, y de la fuente salió una extraña joven, vestida con enredaderas y el cabello rosa largo acomodado en tres coletas largas que levitaban como si hubiera viento._

_Saria: quién eres tú?_

_----: soy la gran hada de la Magia, he dormido por siglos, ayudando a los espíritus del bosque a mantener el equilibrio (toma a Clairen con ambas manos) eres una kokiri especial... eso puedo sentirlo (le sonríe y se le acerca) que dices si cuando estés lista nos ayudas a hacer el trabajo que te toca?_

_Saria: cómo les puedo ayudar?_

_Gran Hada: cuando llegue el tiempo, las voces del bosque te llamarán, y la descendiente de la Familia Real te abrirá los ojos, pequeña..._

_Saria: y por qué yo?_

_Gran Hada: por que tú eres la nueva elegida por el bosque, la Sabia del Bosque... ahora ve... que tu presencia aquí ha despertado a los seres malignos, ve, antes de que te encuentren... (acerca a Clairen a su cara) guíala hada, ella puede romper el hechizo de los bosques y andar a su antojo por doquier, pero no dejes que la dañen... (al desaparecer exclamó) oh Sabia del Bosque! has regresado! siglos de espera..._

_La niña no entendió nada de lo que le dijo esa señora rara, salió con su hada de la cueva, y casi al instante le salió al encuentro un espantapájaros sin rostro, en su lugar tenía dos puntos luminosos como ojos, y riendo le obstaculizó el paso._

_Skullkid: vamos a jugar!_

_La niña se asustó y gritando se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras el skullkid la seguía._

_Skullkid: Saria... no te acuerdas de mi? (le dijo dando marometas mientras iba a la par que ella)_

_Saria: déjame! monstruo! mamá! ayuda!_

_El skullkid se quedó parado mientras veía a la chica desaparecer en el bosque, al lugar prohibido para él, y triste se perdió en las sombras forestales._

_Saria: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, mamá! (corre saliendo del bsoque)_

_----: Hija! (la abraza mientras la niña temblaba del miedo) te dije que no te alejaras... ¿Saria?_

_Pero la niña estaba en shock nervioso, totalmente ida..._

Saria: (despierta) AH! CLAIREN! o.o (mira a su alrededor y mira a Ruto maldecir el celular) Ruto? donde estamos?

Ruto: ah! Diosas! Saria! despertaste! pensé que estabas enferma o algo... (se acerca a ella) no puedo localizar a Zelda ni a Link, desaparecieron y creo que están en la otra corriente del río...

Saria: hay que llegar a donde nos separamos... (se trata de levantar pero una punzada en la cabeza se lo impide) ah! XO

Ruto: estás bien? (se hinca junto a ella)

Saria: de repente me dolió la cabeza... (abre los ojos) no es nada... es que he escuchado que me chistan y voces raras...

Ruto: no eres la única, te juro que escuché cómo alguien decía antes de ser arrastrados por esa extraña ola, que nos quitáramos del camino...

Saria: es extraño...

Ruto: descansemos un rato, luego llegamos a donde caímos...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Un silencio tenso se formó entre los dos, la chica se había terminado de secar, y ahora veía incómoda el río que pasaba unos centímetros más adelante. Se levantó y miró río arriba, mirando lo más seria posible.

Zelda: hay que ir con Saria y Ruto... (dijo como para sí misma)

Link: ... (se levanta y sigue a la chica)

Zelda agarra los tirantes de la mochila con fuerza, se sentía nerviosa, con frío, adolorida por la caída. Nerviosa por que el chico la seguía sin pronunciar palabra, se sentía aburrida, debía hablar con alguien; y culpable por que era ella la causante de que el chico estuviera así, eso lo presentía, ella lo sabía...  
Caminaron un trecho, no sabían cuánto los había arrastrado el río, Link una vez más se quejó del brazo, Zelda hacía como que no escuchaba, cuando no vió una rama en el suelo y cayó de rodillas, raspándose las manos.

Zelda: auch...

Link: (corre junto a ella) estás---

Zelda: déjame! (se levanta como puede)

Link: ... oye no es para...

Zelda: sólo...déjame... (dijo sin verlo)

Link: Zelda... no te enojes conmigo... ¿por qué me odias tanto? (le dijo sereno)

Zelda: no te odio... te ABORREZCO! (le dijo y lo miró algo llorosa)

Abrió la herida, de nuevo la abrió, ese dolor regresó, regresó con más fuerza, celos incontenibles; confusión...

Link: por lo menos... (dijo algo quebrado) puedo saber por qué?

Quería llorar, pero un hombre no llora, aguanta todo de frente sin decir nada. Verla sufrir, y más si era por su culpa, no podía permitirlo, si debía estar lejos de ella para que estuviera feliz, lo haría...

Zelda: _explicarle? no sabe... porqué..._ (se lleva las manos a la boca sorprendida) por que preguntas eso?

Link: por que no comprendo por que te enojaste conmigo, no lo he logrado comprender...

Zelda: que no te dijo tu no—

Link: nunca he tenido novia... (dijo serio)

Zelda: cómo? (parpadeó un par de veces) entonces, nunca dijiste que...

Link: nunca dije nada...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Caminaban ya hace 15 minutos, y no daban con la bifurcación, de ahí en adelante sería fácil regresar. Saria caminaba lento, miles de gritos se agolpaban en su mente, no queriendo decir nada para que no la juzgaran loca.

Ruto: demonios! que río tan largo!

Saria: faltan 50 metros..._estoy alucinando? acabo de escuchar que dijeron 50 metros? _(volteó al follaje, no ve nada)

Ruto: como sabes?

Susurros... el agua lanzaba susurros, y esto la comenzaba a asustar...

Saria: bueno... no sé -.- (ve de nuevo al follaje) ·-· _ay diosas..._

Ruto: Saria?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: creo que caíste en el jueguito de Malon (suspira) y consiguió su objetivo (se quita la mochila como si estuviera muy pesada) ella hizo todo ese teatrito para dejarme totalmente solo, ya les traté de explicar a las demás... y bueno... creo que lo consiguió...

Zelda: e-e-eso pasó?

Link: así es... esa es la historia... ¿aún tienes motivos para...

Zelda: no-no sabía...

Link: yo... te pido perdón... (baja la mirada)

Zelda: porqué te disculpas?

Link: debí decírtelo en el acto, pero... nunca pude...

Zelda: _esa si fue mi culpa..._ no, yo... fui-fui... (el llanto salió)

Soltó el llanto mientras lo abrazaba, no le importaba que pensara, qué diría, necesitaba su contacto. Hundió a cara en su hombro mientras el chico estaba en total shock.

Link: por-por-por qué lloras?

Zelda: por que fui una tonta! (hunde su cabeza en su hombro más) no debí de... yo... SOY UNA IMBÉCIL!

Link: no... no digas eso...

Lentamente le corresponde el abrazo. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla, ahora la abrazaba! Las ya conocidas mariposas le inundaron el estómago. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del agua correr.

Link: yo fui el cobarde aquí... y por eso, te pido perdón...Malon consiguió quitarme a mi mejor amiga, a mi amiga más especial...pero ahora... (se separa del abrazo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica) me perdonarías por ser tan tonto? (le sonríe tímidamente)

Zelda: (se pone nerviosa con la actitud del chico) yo... yo...

Link: si no lo haces... puedo comprenderlo... (deja sus manos abajo) está bien... _supongo... ya dije demasiado... no puedo soportarlo..._ tenía miedo de que la única..._amiga? _persona especial para mi dejara de hablarme (sin querer se sonrojó)

Zelda: Link... yo... soy la culpable aquí...

Link: creo que somos los dos... (suspira)

Zelda: tenemos que arreglarlo! de alguna forma! (lo mira desesperada y le pone una mano en el hombro dejando la mochila abajo) empecemos de cero de nuevo! comencemos de nuevo esta amistad!

Link la mira sorprendido de su repentino entusiasmo... ¿podría¿podría soportar de nuevo una amistad con ella?

Zelda: que dices? n-n

La mira fijamente y suspira antes de decir:

Link: no...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**o.O QUE DIJO??????**

**XD y eso que soy la autora... -w- no me peguen! no me maten! porque luego no hay continuación! #0#**

**Comentarios? amenazas? reproches de por que ya no van a ser nada? un review!**

**y si pueden firmen mi fotolog TTOTT ah si! el plano temporal aquí es donde todos tienen 17 años -w-**

**Chaito! hasta la próxima! n-n**

**Mira como el tiempo se te esfuma entre los dedos  
se te pierde en el momento  
se te olvida que aún estás viviendo.  
Juegas con la historia de una forma que no asombra  
ya en tu boca no hay estrofas, no hay aliento,  
no hay remordimiento.  
Si tan sólo toca la esperanza  
y luego llora desahogado en sufrimiento  
que provoca en ti los sentimientos.  
Sin estar oyendo de tu propio pensamiento  
reconoce que podemos comenzar de nuevo si queremos.**

**Sin lastimarnos, Duele, Duele, Duele, duele,  
dime que puedo hacer por ti,  
Duele, Duele, Duele y no me rindo sigo aquí.**

**Duele aunque no quieras verme así,  
Duele y sé que no puedo seguir,  
Duele tanto me hace daño,  
en tus brazos no hay descanso.  
Duele aunque no quieras verme así,  
Duele y sé que no puedo seguir,**

**Duele tanto me hace daño,  
en tus brazos no hay descanso.**

**Duele, duele eh..**

**Dime si mañana abro puertas y ventanas  
y dejar entrar la calma como si nunca pasara nada.  
No es que yo defienda la estructura de una idea,  
la figura de mis fuerzas que dan forma mi naturaleza.**

**Quiero que respondas a mi mente  
no te opongas a enfrentar el reto  
y luego nos digamos juntos yo te quiero  
pero si controlas tu egoísmo y me perdonas,  
estaremos en un cuento de relatos nuevos de tu aliento**

**(CORO).**

**Duele, duele eh**

**Duele aunque no quieras verme así,  
Duele y sé que no puedo seguir,  
Duele tanto y me hace daño,  
en tus brazos no hay descanso.  
Duele aunque no quieras verme así,  
Duele y sé que no puedo seguir,  
Duele tanto y me hace daño,  
en tus brazos no hay descanso.**

**Duele dime que puedo hacer por ti,  
Duele y no me rindo sigo aquí.**

**Duele aunque no quieras verme así,  
Duele y sé que no puedo seguir,  
Duele tanto y me hace daño,  
en tus brazos no hay descanso. (x2)**

**Esta es la canción del cap XDu**


	13. El trabajo de botánica 2º parte

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Capítulo 13 "El trabajo de Botánica 2da. Parte" **

Parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula a lo que escuchó. ¿No quería ser su amigo? Eso sólo significaba una cosa... que la odiaba porque lo había rechazado con el servicio secreto...  
Le dolió, y mucho, tanto que su cara se quedó sin expresión y sólo atinó a quitar su mano del hombro del chico.

Zelda: oh... (Quería llorar) bueno...

Link se sonrojó, no quería que lo tomara por ese término; con las manos temblorosas, poco a poco fue acercándolas a la cara de la joven, hasta que la tomó. La chica se sorprendió por los actos de Link y comenzó a ruborizarse de manera muy tenue.

Link: es que... (dijo sintiendo cómo su cara ardía) yo... yo no...

(N/A: -w- órale jóvenes, piensen lo que quieran)  
Zelda vió los ojos azules del chico, y más nerviosa que nunca esperó a que terminara de hablar.  
Él, por su parte, no hallaba las palabras correctas, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Link: yo no puedo ser amigo de la chica de la que estoy enamorado...

Lo dijo lo más sereno posible, con la cara que le ardía de vergüenza, su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal, pero una gran carga le había sido quitada de encima.

Zelda estaba en shock, aún mirando los ojos del joven por si mentía.

Zelda: _estoy soñando... no es cierto... _yo... yo... no, no es cierto...

Link: (mueve su pulgar izquierdo sobre la mejilla de la chica, que estaba sonrojada al extremo al igual que él) créeme, con esto no puedo mentir...

Zelda: Link...

Ahora si que les valió todo a los dos, la chica cerró sus ojos y se acercó al joven, que por su parte hizo lo mismo, dispuesto a besarla.  
Años esperando este momento, que tácitamente ella había aceptado... centímetros los separaban, estaban listos para todo...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Bruscamente se separaron, asustados y con el pulso al mil, respirando agitadamente.

Link: esa era Saria... (dijo alarmado) vamos (toma la mochila y toma a la chica de la muñeca y comienzan a correr)

Zelda: si! (toma la mochila y corre)

(N/A: -w- ahhhhhhh! se cortó la inspiración T-T pero bueno ;D no me maten!)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ruto: Saria! que pasó!? (le dijo alarmada)

Saria: (con la mano temblorosa señala al bosque) un-un monstruo! (comienza a sollozar)

La zora voltea a donde la kokiri señaló, no viendo nada fuera de lo normal, cuando voltea a verla de nuevo, la chica se tapaba sus puntiagudas orejas con ambas manos, como si escuchara un sonido muy fuerte.

Saria: yaaa! por favor! ya! (cierra los ojos con fuerza) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ruto: Saria! que te ocurre?! (la sacude)

Saria: XO DEJENME EN PAZ! POR FAVOR! NO LES HAGO NADA! DEJENME!

----:_ regresa, ayúdanos! cuídanos! regresa! cuídanos... nos abandonaste..._

Saria: por favor... por favor! (solloza) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Un grito agudo parte el bosque, y llega a oídos de los chicos que corrían lo más rápido posible, pensando en la seguridad de sus amigas. Cuando llegaron hacia la tan dicha bifurcación, donde unos metros más adentro estaban las chicas; Ruto preocupada por Saria, que estaba en el suelo tapándose las orejas. Aún no habían llegado, cuando Saria abrió los ojos y vio de nuevo a Ruto.

Saria: Ru-Ruto... ayúdame... (dijo con un hilito de voz) vienen por...mi...

Link: (llegando) RUTO! SARIA!

Ruto: (volteándolo a ver del otro lado del río) Link! Zelda! están bien! Saria está muy mal! ayúdenme!

Zelda: ya vamos! (dijo al percatarse que aún Link la mantenía asida de la muñeca)

Separaron sus manos apenados, ahora dispuestos a pasar el río para llegar hasta ellas, Zelda entró a la corriente, dando pasos lentos y firmes. Casi se resbala pero Link la tomó por un brazo evitando que cayera.

Link: vamos juntos? (le sonríe mientras comienzan a avanzar)

Zelda: (se ruboriza) cla-claro...

Avanzan la crecida corriente, donde el agua les llegó hasta el cuello trataron de que no los arrastrara. Por fin pudieron llegar con la zora, que estaba preocupada por la kokiri.

Ruto: tiene fiebre... (dijo quitándole la mano de la frente) esto está raro, después de que dijo que vió un monstruo, sucedió todo esto...

Zelda: un monstruo? _eso está mal... los espíritus están inquietos, y no hice nada, ahora Saria está sufriendo_ hay que salir del bosque... no hay tiempo que perder!

Ruto: pero que dices Zelda? no hay nadie esperándonos allá afuera hasta mañana! sólo hay que encontrar el dichoso claro y acampar allí.

Zelda: no entiendes, Saria se va a poner peor...

Link: Saria... (deja a Zelda y se hinca junto a la kokiri, que estaba sonrojada de tanta fiebre) me escuchas?

Saria: aléjenlos... no quiero escuchar esos gritos... son horribles...

Link: (carga a Saria) caminemos, busquemos el claro...

Zelda: hay que salir del bosque!

Parecía que ninguno de los dos la escuchaba, sólo siguió resignada a los chicos, pensando en las voces que escuchaba Saria. Una brisa helada corrió por el lugar, le dio más frío, sin contar que se había empapado de nuevo, algo en el bosque estaba inquieto, algo que no descifraba qué era...  
Después de mucho caminar sin hallar el lugar donde estaba el acantilado con el tronco, Ruto con el mapa, los encaminó a otro lugar para tomar de nuevo el sendero principal. La noche ya estaba cayendo, y el bosque se ponía cada vez más frío, y Saria más caliente...

Link: Ruto¿a dónde vamos?

Ruto: (mirando la brújula) se supone que aquí debería estar un sendero...

Zelda: olvídalo¿qué es eso? (señala más adelante)

Después del denso follaje donde estaban se veía un gran claro, y un monte con ruinas a su alrededor, rodeado de un riachuelo que daba al río (que habían dejado atrás), en el monte, una gran puerta con el marco de piedra destruido, daba indicios que hace mucho tiempo tenía rejas en la parte superior. Rodeada de pilares del mismo material que el marco, daba un toque extraño al lugar.

Link: dónde estamos? (dijo atónito mirando el lugar)

Ruto: sólo hay una forma de saberlo, y es yendo... (empieza a caminar)

Zelda: (palidece) Diosas...

Link: (aún cargando a Saria) estás bien?

Zelda: _demonios! que pena..._ u//u si... _es el Templo del Agua..._ hay que salir de aquí...

Link: tenemos que bajarle la fiebre a Saria...

Llegaron a las afueras de la entrada, donde un aire frío soplaba, era obvio que había algo dentro, y era una oquedad que dejaba pasar todo ese aire. Link recostó a Saria a un lado de un pilar de piedra, mientras Zelda se hincaba junto a ella, y Ruto observaba curiosa el lugar.

Ruto: juraría que he estado en este lugar antes... (dijo tocando el marco de piedra)

Link: tonterías, esto es una ruina de algo...

Zelda: de un templo... (dijo sin pensar)

Los dos: templo?

Zelda: n.ñU no me hagan caso...

Ruto: (le brillan los ojitos) el templo del agua!? genial! (saca la cámara y empieza a tomar fotos)

Link: -.-U Ruto... vamos a conseguir leña... prenderé una fogata...

Ruto: espera!

Link: dije VAMOS ¬¬

Ruto: T-T maldito...

Mientras Link se lleva a Ruto a conseguir la leña, Zelda acomoda a Saria en las mochilas que habían dejado, y servían de almohada, la fiebre estaba cediendo, pero la chica parecía dormida.

Zelda: _a ver si puedo usar lo que Rauru me enseñó..._ (acerca la mano a la frente de la chica)

Saria: ni... lo intentes... (dijo abriendo los ojos)

Zelda: Saria?! este... (pone la mano en su regazo)

Saria: aunque esté escuchando gritos... puedo distinguir algo de lo que me dicen... Zelda, tú los tranquilizas...

Zelda: a-a quiénes?

Saria: algo me está pasando, creo que me volví loca... escucho las voces del bosque, y cuando escuché tu voz, se fueron apagando... ¿cómo haces eso? (le dijo cansada)

Zelda: Saria... es que... yo sé porqué escuchas eso...

Saria: están diciendo que tú me vas a ayudar... (abre los ojos de nuevo) cómo?

Zelda: sabes la historia del héroe del tiempo?

Saria: obvio que si...

Zelda: eres la sabia del bosque...

Silencio, Saria la observó unos minutos, asimilando la información. Palideció, y Clairen (que hacía mucho que estaba libre) voló hacia la rubia y luego con la peliverde.

Saria: mientes o-o

Zelda: no, no miento... te lo puedo demostrar... (con cuidado se saca el esparadrapo de la mano derecha sacando a relucir la curiosa cicatriz, y le enseña a la kokiri) mira...

Saria: Zelda... (observando la mano) tienes la trifuerza... (trata de borrarle la marca y ve que es de verdad) o.O diosas...

Zelda: Saria... esto es importante... tú me puedes ayudar si aceptas que...

Saria: aceptar que?

Zelda: ayudarme en esta misión... es que yo soy ¿cómo decirlo? la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría...

Saria: como en la leyenda?

Zelda: si... y tú eres la protectora de los bosques... la sabia---

Saria: del bosque? (cierra los ojos) podré comprender mejor si... me dices que hacer n-n

Zelda: claro... (de su mochila saca la ocarina –que por cierto siempre llevaba-) pero prométeme algo... no le dices a nadie...

Saria: soy una tumba...

Zelda se lleva el instrumento a los labios y hace sonar la ya practicada canción, el Minuet del Bosque, las notas hicieron eco en la entrada; Clairen pareció avivarse, y Saria sólo la veía, serena.

Saria: eso es... (no pudo continuar)

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, un dolor en su cabeza hacía que quisiera gritar, demasiadas imágenes ya familiares para ella, un bosque, un profundo bosque; un gran árbol, una gema verde... un templo enclaustrado en el bosque... y todas las cosas que vivió al ser sabia y kokiri; tan rápido pasó todo esto por su cabeza, todos los recuerdos que regresaban.  
Saria abrió sus ojos azules, y lo primero que vio fue a Clairen enfrente de ella.

Saria: Zelda...

Zelda: perdón Saria, no pensé que...

Saria: ya no escucho nada... me, me siento mejor!

Zelda: toma... (le alarga la mano) es tuyo...

Un medallón verde brillante con una extraña espiral le fue entregado, ella lo vió y al tomarlo un leve brillo verde apareció.

Saria: recuerdo todo, pensé que todos esos sueños eran porque estaba loca...

Zelda: yo también creí eso... (dijo al vendarse de nuevo la mano) pero pronto aprenderás algo...

Saria: quiero ayudarte, debo ayudarte... gracias Zelda...

Zelda: n-n

Se quedaron viendo el medallón un rato, cuando el sonido de pisadas se hizo presente, obvio que eran Link y Ruto que regresaban de recoger leña.

Ruto: QUE TU QUÉ CON QUIÉN?

Link: shh! cállate! (le gritó sonrojado)

Ruto: 0.0 pero... DE VERDAD?????

Link: ¬/¬ Ruto... cállate...

Llegan hasta donde las chicas, y ven a la kokiri más mejorada, con un mejor semblante.  
Link le quita la parte de la leña a Ruto, que lo mira fulminante; y comienza a acomodar todo para la fogata.

Ruto: bueno jóvenes... a hacer las tiendas de campaña o nos dormimos en el suelo.

Saria: dejen les ayudo (se incorpora)

Ruto: no! tu quédate ahí! me asustaste mucho... (a Link) ¬0¬ órale, ayúdame a mi y a Zelda.

Link: -.-U si Ruto... (termina de encender la fogata)

El joven les ayuda en total silencio a levantar las tiendas. Mientras Ruto les servía de mediadora silenciosa. Con algo de trabajo y ayudados por la luz de la fogata levantaron las tiendas, donde cada uno fue a meter las cosas de las mochilas.  
Saria les ayudó preparando la cena, con unas cosas que ella misma había llevado; ayudada por Clairen, hizo sándwiches (N/A: emparedados, lonches) para los chicos, mismos que, exhaustos de colocar todas las cosas para pasar la noche, se sentaron en círculo enfrente de la fogata.

Saria: tomen, aquí tienen un plato (saca de su mochila algunos platos de unicel) es lo menos que puedo hacerles para demostrarles lo agradecida que estoy por que me hayan cuidado.

Zelda: no es nada Saria n-n de seguro están deliciosos para cenar!

Ruto: sip n-n (saca agua embotellada de su mochila) aquí tengo agua... por si quieren.

Link: claro! n-nU

Los jóvenes (y hasta el hada colada) se dispusieron a cenar, al mismo tiempo mordieron la comida.

Ellos: ·o·UUUUUUUUU

Link: ·-·lll Saria...

Saria: x-x ah...

Ruto: X.x

Zelda: Xl

Saria: TOT perdón!!!!!! pero debí acordarme que no sé preparar comida comestible! TOT

Ruto: T.T mis papilas gustativas han pasado a mejor vida...

Zelda: n.ñU no se preocupen, traigo algo de comer... (saca unos paquetes de su mochila) galletas integrales... n-n quieren?

Ruto: si! si quiero! #0# (le arrebata uno)

Saria: perdón Zelda...

Zelda: no es para tanto n.n (mira al muchacho que quemaba un palito en el fuego) quieres uno?

Link: eh? (se pone nervioso al voltear a verla) emm... este... si...

El chico estira la mano tímidamente, bajo la mirada escrutiñadora de Ruto y Saria, que no perdían detalle; esto lo puso más nervioso. Y sólo tomó lo que ella le ofrecía.  
Ya después de esa ligera cena, se quedaron acomodando las cosas que se habían salvado a la caída; anotando cosas en la libretas, ayudados por sus libros de Biología.  
Se escuchaban cientos de grillos en las cercanías, y un eco distante creado por la gran gruta del templo. Ruto no dejó de tomar fotos, y para conmemorar el momento se puso a grabar video.

Ruto: (a la cámara) este es nuestro campamento... (enfoca las tiendas y la fogata) aquí es donde dormiremos esta noche, después de habernos mojado por una fatal caída, esperamos encontrar el camino de regreso... (enfoca las ruinas) se supone que este es el templo del agua, lugar que nadie ha podido encontrar, hasta ahora... RUTO YEIL LO HA ENCONTRADO!

Saria: (a lo lejos) presumida! ¬o¬

Ruto: u-ú borraré eso de la película... (sigue enfocando el campamento mientras se acerca) y estos son mis compañeros de aventura...Saria Kokiri, Zelda Hyrule y Link Forester, ¬o¬ que cabe mencionar que estos últimos dos ya han solucionado sus problemas existenciales...

Zelda: o/ó Ruto!

Link: 6/6

Ruto: la cámara los ama! (los enfoca mejor) díganle a la gente que se aman! XD

Ellos dos: QUÉ! CLARO QUE NO! CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO! 0/0

Saria: guarda esa cámara, Ruto... es hora de dormir.

Ruto: (apaga el aparato) u0u tienes razón... ¬w¬ vamos a dormir Saria...

La zora agarra a la kokiri y la apremia a que se vaya a su propia tienda mientras cierra la de ella y Zelda con ziper dejando a los dos chicos totalmente solos.

Link: ..U maldita Ruto...

Se queda un sepulcral silencio, sólo roto por los chasquidos de la madera al quemarse. Los grillos habían dejado de cantar, como si supieran que se necesitaba silencio.

Link: escucha (se restriega las manos con nerviosismo) yo...

Zelda: (suspira y se sonroja) buenas noches... (dice con trabajo mientras se levanta hacia su tienda)

Link: (suspira y se pone a quemar otro palito)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ruto: (ve a la chica entrar) qué pasó? o.o

Zelda: (se acomoda en su bolsa de dormir) nada... es sólo que... aún no puedo asimilarlo.

Ruto: ¬w¬ asimilar qué?

Zelda: ¬/¬ Ruto...

Ruto: nwn

Zelda: Link... él, bueno... ¿cómo decirlo? (se tapa con la tela, avergonzada)

Ruto: se te declaró??????

Zelda: (debajo de la tela, asiente) ...

Ruto: ¬0¬ lo sabía! sabía que no podrían aguantar más tiempo! y qué hicieron? se te tiró encima!? te besó? te hizo suya????? #0#

Zelda: RUTO! ERES UNA PERVERTIDA! ¬/¬

Ruto: ;D

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Después de diez minutos, el muchacho entró en su propia tienda, Saria estaba leyendo algo con Clairen como luz; la kokiri tenía el medallón a la vista y disimuladamente lo puso en otro lugar.

Saria: n.nU ya te vas a dormir???

Link: si... (se quita los tennis)

Saria¿te pasó algo? te vez pálido...

Link: es que pensé... que tal vez Zelda iba a rechazar cuando le dijera, bueno, tú sabes ..U y no me dijo nada...

Saria¿no hizo nada?

Link: yo... (su cara adquiere un color rosa intenso) ella, se trató de acercar a mí para besarme... pero no sé si en verdad... ./.

Saria: Link... (dijo con un tonito burlón) -w- ella está enamorada de ti... créeme (dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo) le gustas, y era de esperarse, como le gustas a muchas...

Link: entonces soy uno más del montón? -.-U

Saria: no, eso no es lo que quiero decir... Cupido flechó sus corazones n-n y eso no sucede con cualquiera, y menos si el otro te corresponde...

Link: 9.9 es muy complicado, Saria. Yo... no lo sé... ahora no lo sé...

Saria: descansa Link, ya mañana pensarás más claro.

Link: si... eso haré... _si dejo de pensar en ella._

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

N/A: cha chan chan –musiquita de horror- aquí déjenme les explico -w- es un sueño... –oh! que gran explicación ¬¬U- bueno, miren, hasta que no vean otra N/A donde diga que deja de ser el sueño, se acaba. XD cada escena es desde la perspectiva de ciertos chicos ¬w¬ un sueño muy complicado, pero sabrán a qué demonios vino twinrova al mundo XD-para liberar a Ganondorf?- ¬¬U shh!

Un pasillo largo, muy largo, y es de noche, era todo lo que Zelda podía ver, las paredes grises de ladrillos macizos, y una ventana, por donde la luz de la luna podía entrar. Ella se encontraba en medio del pasillo, sola, en silencio.  
De pronto, pasos apresurados de personas que corrían hacia su dirección se hicieron presentes, asustada de que la encontraran ahí volteó a todos lados para salir huyendo. Pero el grupo de personas –que eran como 10 mujeres- pasaron por un lado sin siquiera notarla.  
8 Chicas vestían como sirvientas de cuento, una más con una armadura y muchas cintas, y cargaban a una joven inconsciente.

Zelda: _la he visto antes... pero dónde?..._

De pronto recordó a la antigua princesa, era muy parecida a ella; las mujeres gritaban y otras lloraban mientras acomodaban a la chica dentro de un cuarto que ella no había notado.

-Salgan de aquí! yo me encargo de su majestad.-

Zelda: _esa voz... es de Impa..._

Miró con curiosidad, y en efecto, era la mujer, que hacía que las chicas salieran el cuarto.  
Zelda aprovechó la confusión y notando cómo no la veían se escabulló dentro del cuarto.

-Mi señora Zelda va a morir?!- exclamó una de las sirvientas más jóvenes.

-No creo... ¿pero que hacía ahí sola?-

-Se supone que esperaba a su prometido...-

-Alguien avísenle al joven Link! –gritó otra, mientras las demás corrían hacia la parte principal del palacio.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Sueños, sueños raros, sueños sin sentido, a veces pensaba que estaba traumado con las leyendas del medioevo, pero era algo "normal" para él soñar casi todos los días con eso, a excepción de los días que pensaba en Zelda.  
Ahora dónde se encontraba? Un gran mercado vacío, de noche, viendo fijamente a un chico algo mayor que él, vestido como decían las gentes que vestía el héroe. Ya era normal soñar con él, pero misteriosamente nunca le podía ver la cara. Y se le hacía conocido, de algún lugar. El joven estaba solo, y miraba nerviosamente a todos lados, como si esperara a alguien, traía una... ¿flor en la mano? entonces esperaba a una chica. Pero en vez de eso, otro joven vestido de soldado llegó y le dijo algo que Link no entendió muy bien.

-... y está postrada en cama! dicen que la trataron de hechizar o algo así! Fueron las rova!-

-¿Seguro que ella?- dijo alarmado y dejando la flor, corrió con el soldado.

Link: que demonios? esto no pasaba en mis otros sueños... nel... (y como si ya fuera tradición siguió a los dos)

Llegando al castillo, donde con presteza siguió al joven, hasta las afueras de una habitación en un pasillo.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

La sheikah le quitó la tiara a la joven, que estaba de una tonalidad entre azul y blanca, y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, Impa le limpia la frente, y le habla suavemente para que reaccione. Como sheikah que era, puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la chica y se concentró.

-Deje fluir todo princesa, yo le quitaré la maldición que le impusieron...-

-...-

Zelda: _que pasa aquí? por qué la maldijeron?_

En eso, la sheikah hace su magia y con un brillo morado, la chica parpadea, y suelta un quejido. La mujer le revisa la cara, asiente y le quita el paño mojado de la frente.

-Una maldición... eso fue... pude liberarla su majestad...-

-Gracias, Impa...-

Un golpe seco se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que la joven (Zelda) volteara, y el arco chirrió al abrirse y dejar entrar a un histérico muchacho.

-Zelda! Zelda! –llamó a gritos a la chica, que estaba sentada en la cama.

Zelda: O.OUU _que le pasa? _

Y en ese mismo instante (pero en su propio sueño) entró el chico que seguía al aparecido en su sueño (¬¬U esto me está mareando), pero obvio! no se ven ¬¬U

Link: _..U qué ocurre?_

(N/A: aquí es cuando Link despierta -w-)

El chico se levanta con la frente perlada en sudor, respirando agitadamente, miró el reloj de su muñeca, que marcaba las dos de la mañana, cansado se limpió la cara, y al abrir los ojos se encontró a Clairen enfrente de su cara.

Link: no molestes... (le dijo apartándola con la mano)

Saria: Link? estás despierto? (le dijo mientras lo veía fijamente)

Link: -o- pesadillas, Saria. Y una muy extraña...

Saria: yo también tuve una, pensé que alguien estaba tocando una flauta aquí afuera...

Link: una flauta? o-O (se asoma y no ve nada) no hay nadie...

Saria: (tomando a Clairen con las dos manos) lo sé...

Link: bueno, trataré de dormir... (se acuesta)

Saria: buenas noches..._ hay Link... jeje, quien diría lo que eras antes... con razón eres tan noble, no cambiaste en nada... _(se acuesta para dormir)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

-Link?- ella reacciona.

-Su majestad- interrumpe la sheikah- ¿qué pasó?-

-Zelda...- el joven va y se sienta a su lado, tomando la mano izquierda de la muchacha.

-Yo...-trata de articular la chica- estaba en las afueras del castillo, cuando... dos brujas que ya había visto antes... unas ancianas gerudo...- su voz se quiebra- y me gritaron cosas horribles... eran como, como...-

-Fantasmas?- preguntó a su vez el chico.

-Si... ¿cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó llorosa.

-Link...- interrumpió la sheikah- ¿tu sabes algo?

-...- mira hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de las mujeres- creo, creo saber por qué aparecieron de nuevo esas brujas...-

-...- la chica toma la cara del joven, haciendo que la volteé a ver- vienen por ti... ¿verdad?

El muchacho sólo asiente, la sheikah suspira y se excusa, diciendo que irá a hablar con el rey, dejando a los chicos solos.  
Zelda no entiende¿hablaban de twinrova¿Por qué entonces... habían atacado como "fantasmas"?

-Ellas lo juraron- habló pausadamente el chico- juraron que vendrían a cazarme, que no descansarían hasta verme... muerto-

-Link, no digas esas cosas- le sonríe la princesa dulcemente- son sólo espectros...-

-Te dañaron... no puedo permitirlo, un poco más y hubieras---

-Shh...- lo calla con un dedo, mirándolo tiernamente- aunque traten de eliminarnos, siempre estaremos juntos, te amaré aún en otro tiempo... lo sabes bien-

-eso es tan...- dijo hastiado- ... irreal...-

-No voy a permitir que te hagan algo- le dijo decidida- si te quieren a ti tendrán que pasar encima de mi cadáver-

-No digas esas cosas...- le dijo apenado- ella no te volverán a tocar... lo juro, y no volverás a correr peligro...-

Zelda: _entonces... ellas ya se habían aparecido antes... ahora comprendo un poco mejor... ¿pero por qué la trifuerza me enseña esta escena?_

-Link...- musitó la joven abrazándolo- sabes que siempre te amaré, de alguna forma, de otra, pero siempre lo haré, aún en otro mundo, por toda la eternidad¿no me dejarás, verdad?-

-Aunque siga siendo tímido y estúpido n-n- dijo acariciando su espalda mientras se daban un tierno abrazo.

Zelda: _vaya... que linda pareja... ¬¬U esto no lo recordaba..._

La chica se puso nerviosa, al ver a la pareja besarse apasionadamente, como si no hubiera nadie más (en teoría estaban solos xD) algo sentía que eso ya lo había vivido antes, como un deja vu, se hacía presente de nuevo, pero no recordaba cómo.  
Y quiso abrir la puerta cuando las cosas subieron de tono, y ya se habían puesto clasificación M (N/A: o sea... -w- que sueño tan gráfico) abrió la puerta, respirando agitadamente, levemente sonrojada, esos jóvenes no tenían ni 18 años...

Zelda: O SEA QUE MI ANTIGUO YO LO HIZO A LOS 18!!? x-x Diosas! que precoces!

Se calló al ver a Impa, que daba vuelta en el pasillo, y no venía sola, venía acompañada de un hombre, que curiosamente era Rauru, sólo que parecía un espectro.

-No me gustó nada cómo lo tomó el Rey...- expresó la mujer.

-Deberemos de tener cuidado, eso es mala señal, cualquier intromisión y...-

-No habrá intromisión...-

Un golpe seco de afuera hizo que los tres voltearan, de ahí en adelante Zelda ya no vio nada, y comenzó a escuchar una alarma, una incesante alarma en su oreja izquierda.

Ruto: despierta floja! que hay que buscar el camino de regreso! u0ú (le gritó quitando el reloj de su oreja)

Zelda: o.- Ruto... buenos días...

Ruto: buenos u0u (la mira curioseando) que te pasó? ¬w¬ con quién soñaste que estás toda sonrojada??? eh!? picarona! espérate a tenerlo en vivo y no lo sueñes!

Zelda: ¬/¬ nadie está hablando de eso...

Ruto: bueno, apúrate! que tenemos que recoger todo e irnos!

Las chicas recogieron todo lo de adentro de la tienda, y cuando salieron estaban Saria y Link recogiendo también sus cosas.

Saria: buenos días! n0n

Ruto: buenos días... Listos?

Link: buenos...días... (dijo algo nervioso recogiendo su tienda y mirando de reojo a la chica)

Zelda: n-n buenos días Saria, buenos días Link... (le sonrió a ambos muchachos)

Ruto, Saria y Link se quedaron pasmados de la actitud de Zelda. De un día para otro cambió de actitud? Primero estaba distante con Link y al otro día lo saludaba efusivamente.

Era raro...

Terminaron de recoger todo y una vez empacado y desayunado (cosa que no preparó Saria, si no Ruto) se fueron caminando por donde el mapa les decía que estaban.

Saria: (dando vueltas como disfrutando el lugar) por ahí no es! n-n es por acá... (les dijo yéndose a la derecha)

Link: cómo sabes? o.o

Ruto: maldito mapa... ¬¬U ¿cómo sabes kokiri?

Zelda: n-n (le dedica una mirada cómplice a la chica)

Saria: digamos que me sé este bosque...

Saria sí parecía conocer el bosque, y pronto divisaron unos árboles marcados.  
Comenzaron a suspirar aliviados, ahora debían ubicarse si seguir adelante por el sendero, o retroceder.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

---: ijijiji... quiero jugar...

Mueve unos arbustos mientras veía a los jóvenes.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda y Saria voltearon a donde habían visto algo, los otros dos estaban extrañados, sólo siguieron mirando el mapa.

Zelda: hay... que irnos... de aquí...

Saria: es por allá (dijo señalando al sur) allá está la entrada.

Ruto: ¬¬U segura Saria?

Saria: segurísima.

Link: hay algo raro en el bosque, no lo notan?

Silencio, un silencio sepulcral, nada de sonidos. Algo se movía entre el follaje.  
De pronto, algo así como una aguja pasó rozando la cara del chico, que ante el sonido se hizo a un lado.

Link: que demonios? (gritó al no saber de dónde venía el ataque)

Ruto: qué pasa?

Un salto, dos saltos, tres saltos, tomó lo primero que vió y corrió al follaje.

Ruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AYUDA!

Zelda y Saria: un skullkid!

Link: qué?

Zelda: RUTO!

Saria: vamos! (le dijo al chico tomándolo de la muñeca)

Corrieron tras el ser, que con una fuerza sobrenatural llevaba a cuestas a la zora, que gritaba como loca.

Ruto: DEJAME COSA! DÉJAME!

Skullkid: debo... atraer a la princesa... (musitaba)

Ruto: DEJAME!

Y se perdió en la espesura del bosque, seguido de cerca del trío de muchachos.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Las ancianas caminaban algo apresuradas, tratando de tomar un taxi, para seguir un lujoso automóvil negro. Al final, un buen samaritano les hizo la parada, ellas subieron.

Kotake: siga a ese auto negro!

Taxista: claro madame...

El tipo acelera mientras las mujeres ven con desesperación el lugar, al fin, el auto negro se estaciona frente a una gran mansión, y del coche se baja el mismísimo alcalde gerudo.  
El taxista se estaciona donde las ancianas le dijeron, a prudente distancia y anotaron la dirección en un papel.

Koume: lo conseguimos hermana! tenemos su dirección!

Kotake: esto no puede salir mejor...

Taxista: madame? serían 50 rupias...

Koume: oh claro hijo... toma... (la veja hace un movimiento con la mano haciendo que el hombre caiga dormido sobre el volante) amo mi magia...

Kotake: y yo amo a los skullkids! (le dijo recordándole el asunto anterior)

Koume: el skullkid la atrapó? cayó en nuestro hechizo a distancia? oh, hermana somos brujas de nuevo! (chilló)

Kotake: y pronto... (dijo viendo la casa del alcalde) tendremos a nuestro hijastro con nosotras de nuevo... la princesa caerá antes de que despierten al chico...

Koume: el chico... (aprieta su puño con furia)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**-w- Fin del capítulo trece... ¿muy insípido? ustedes que opinan? muy corto? -.- yo también lo creo... pero el próximo cap será algo más largo... CREO **

**¬w¬ ustedes opinen... así o más cortado el romance? PERO AL FIN SE LE DECLARÓ! Fanfarrias... –recibe un golpe por detrás- ¬¬U avisen! **

**-Señala a Zilia- u.ú espero me digas que onda! u0ú  
u.u el FF anda raro, sabían ke tuve ke hacer un documento en bloc de notas en blanco, luego subirlo y luego copiar y pegar???? fue demasiado! XX y luego edítalo, asi ke dejen un review por esto... es muy cansado XD conste que aún no termino el 14 y si no subía este cap era pk aun no terminaba el 14...  
Gracias a sweetfairy tus reviews me movieron el corazón XDu**

**En el próximo capítulo **

**-¿Rescatarán a Ruto del skullkid?  
-¿qué demonios esta haciendo un skullkid ahí?  
-Empiezan los nuevos entrenamientos...  
-y una esperada cita... **

**Dejen reviews! n-n **


	14. Sentimientos Mutuos

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Capítulo 14 "Sentimientos mutuos"**

Zelda: Ruto!! Dónde estás? (gritaba al bosque)

Link: RUTO!

Saria: (toma a Clairen entre sus manos y cierra los ojos) _ok chica, veamos que puedes hacer..._ (la lanza) ve Clairen!

El hada se va volando como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras la kokiri cierra sus ojos de nuevo.

Link: Saria¿qué haces? (le pregunta confundido)

Zelda: (llega hasta su lado y niega con la cabeza) déjala, ella sabe qué hacer.

Link: si... si tú lo dices... (dice mientras tímidamente busca la mano de la joven y al encontrarla la estrecha fuertemente)

Zelda: ... (se sonroja)

Saria estaba concentrada en el paradero de Clairen, en ese momento no podía verlos, si tal vez pudieran darse un beso... saber qué se siente...

Saria: YA SÉ DONDE ESTÁ RUTO! VAMOS! (los saca del encantamiento)

Corren siguiendo a la chica, que con presteza va por el bosque.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

El skullkid la había dejado en un claro rodeado de piedras musgosas. Dejando a la zora, se puso a examinarla minuciosamente de la cara.

Skullkid: jeje... sabia del bosque te tengo...

Ruto: de que demonios estás hablando, cosa?! déjame en paz!

Skullkid: no eres la sabia de bosque? _me equivoqué de chica? nah! no creo..._ (ve como la zora intenta escapar) ALTO AHÍ! (se interpone) no te vas o se mueren tus amigos!

Ruto: qué? que demonios dices cosa? no te atreverías!

Skullkid: me ordenaron matar a la princesa... (saca su flauta y dispara una aguja en la aleta de la chica)

Ruto: ay! (lo ve asustada, deteniéndose la hemorragia de sangre de su aleta) no haré nada, sólo no lastimes a mis amigos...

Skullkid: está bien zora... (se acomoda su gorro) quédate aquí... y grita de dolor... (le escupe otra aguja que se le encaja en el brazo derecho)

Ruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Link: nos estamos acercando!

Saria: más adelante...

El trío llegó hasta el claro, donde vieron a Ruto sentada en el suelo, ensangrentada por las heridas de las agujas y llorando.

Ruto: no se muevan! esa cosa los matará! váyanse!

Zelda: no! ven con nosotros! (se acerca, pero es impedida por Link)

Link: yo voy por ella, ustedes estén atentas a cualquier cosa... (va hacia Ruto)

Una risita entre el follaje hace que los cuatro volteen, (cabe mencionar que Saria ya había encontrado a Clairen) y tratan de ver dónde está el ser.  
Una rama sale volando, y noquea al chico que cae inconsciente al suelo, justo a dos metros de Ruto.

Zelda: LINK! (corre y se hinca a su lado)

Saria: Ruto! ven...

Skullkid: (bajando de un árbol) matar a la princesa...

Ruto: COSA!! DEJANOS EN PAZ!

Saria: (interponiéndose entre Zelda y el ser) primero ven por mí...

Ruto ve confundida la escena, Zelda con una mano sobre la espalda del chico, y Saria interponiéndose. La hylian se levanta y mira al skullkid fríamente.

Zelda: me quieres a mí?

Ruto?????

Saria: eres un ser del bosque! escucha a tu protectora! Skullkid! Obedéceme!

Skullkid: (prepara la flauta directo a la hylian) matar...

Zelda: (se acerca a Saria) vamos Saria, eres la única que puede... como espíritu del bosque...

Saria¿cómo?

Zelda: sólo recuerda... (cierra los ojos) sólo recuerda...

La kokiri hace lo que le piden, toma el medallón dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón corto, y luego, al sacar de nuevo su mano, levanta las manos y cierra los ojos.  
Imágenes de enredaderas y lianas llegaron a su mente, no iba a ser fácil, era su primer hechizo.  
Movió las manos hacia el skullkid, y decenas de enredaderas lo atraparon, asombrada de lo que podía hacer, Saria bajó la guardia, pero fue recordada por Zelda que no debía desconcentrarse.  
Y ahí estaba el skullkid, atrapado por plantas, retorciéndose.

Ruto: QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ? ALGUIEN EXPLÍQUEME! (estaba conmocionada)

Las chicas, ignorando la histeria de Ruto, caminaron hasta el skullkid.

Zelda: bien hecho Saria n-n eres mejor que yo en esto de la magia.

Saria: gracias... (mira al ser) y a ti que te pasa? una cosa es que sean traviesos, pero dañar gente...

Skullkid: (se oía dentro de las enredaderas) MATAR!

Zelda: por qué? que tienes en contra mía?

Skullkid: mis señoras Twinrova me ordenaron...

Zelda: (palidece) Twinrova? (aprieta sus puños)_ ellas saben dónde estoy? malditas! _nadie se mete con mis amigos! y menos con Link! (le grita furiosa al mounstrillo)

Saria: Zelda...

Ruto: que pasa?!

La chica se concentra y toma con su mano la cabeza del skullkid, pensando en la liberación de hechizos que le había enseñado Rauru hacía tiempo. El ser cayó inconsciente y Saria pudo quitar las enredaderas del cuerpo del caído.  
Ruto asombrada y al borde de un nuevo ataque de histeria, caminó como pudo hacia sus amigas.

Ruto: que hicieron!? Díganme!

Zelda: perdón por llegar tarde Ruto... (mira la herida de la zora y con un hechizo simple la cura)

Ruto: 0-0 ZELDA ERES UNA BRUJA! Y TU TAMBIÉN KOKIRI!

Saria: no somos brujas XD

Ruto: ¬¬ ah, no?

Zelda: no... somos algo como—

Saria: Zelda, Ruto también?

Zelda: si n-n ella también...

Saria: Ruto! no lo vas a creer! XD

Zelda: eres la sabia del agua... n-n

Las dos le sonreían esperando a que dijera algo, la zora sólo las vio con cara de "qué demonios se fumaron éstas?" y miró cómo Zelda se quitó el esparadrapo de la mano, que ella creía que ya era una maña de la hylian, Saria sacó un circulo verde, y ambas le mostraron todo lo que traían.

Ruto: ajá... un pisapapeles verde y... ¿un tatuaje, Zelda? no pensé que fueras tan rebelde...

Saria: no, Ruto! es el medallón del bosque! y Zelda es la descendiente de la familia Real!

Ruto: ajá, y tu nieve de que la quieres? ¬¬U

Zelda: con decirte que sé que escuchas susurros del agua, siempre has tenido experiencias sobrenaturales con ella, o me equivoco, Yeil?

Ruto: (se encoge de hombros) Eowen te dijo...

Zelda: (niega con la cabeza) sé algo de ti, algo que tú has olvidado... y si te lo regreso, me podrías ayudar con este pequeño problemas que estamos teniendo... n-n que dices?

Saria: es lo de Twinrova, Zelda?

Zelda: si... Rauru teme que ya hayan hecho algo, esto sólo me confirma que saben de mi existencia (mira al skullkid)

Ruto: _si en verdad me dicen eso... si en verdad son eso... entonces... _¿Qué tengo que ver aquí?

Zelda: eres la reencarnación de la sabia del agua, olvidaste tus recuerdos como los más jóvenes del grupo al ocurrir un conjuro, y ahora, siglos después, digamos que la amenaza otra vez está sobre nosotros n-n

Ruto: oh, entonces es como la luchita esa del bien contra el mal donde hay superpoderes y todo eso?

Saria: algo así... no lo tomes tanto como en las películas Ruto...

Ruto: y dicen que yo soy ama y señora de agua!?

Zelda: no tanto así...

Ruto: GENIAL! QUE TENGO QUE HACER?

Saria y Zelda: (suspiran) -.-U

En eso, el skullkid se movió, tomándose la cabeza algo mareado.

Skullkid: que... oh, mi cabeza...

Saria: hola... (se hinca junto a él)

Skullkid: señorita Saria! es usted? tanto tiempo sin verla!

Saria: n-nU si soy yo... dime ¿por qué quisiste atacarnos?

Skullkid: atacarlos? yo nunca... es sólo que... cuando fui a ver a lo más profundo del bosque, donde salieron moblins... hay muchos monstruos en el lugar, en el lago atrás del templo hay octoroks y tektites, muchas cosas han aparecido, y unas risas macabras que salían de no sé donde, y luego me atraparon, y desperté aquí...

Zelda: ya veo... según me contó Rauru e Impa, que ellas estén causando problemas está avivando más el regreso del Rey Maligno...

Ruto: como en la leyenda?

Saria: ¬¬U Ruto, TODO va con la leyenda...

Ruto: a bueno...

Skullkid: lamento haberles causado alguna molestia... (mira la chico inconsciente) perdón por lastimar a su novio, señorita...

Zelda: él no es mi novio! u/u

Saria y Ruto: ajá (sarcásticamente)

Skullkid: bueno... adiosín! n-n (desaparece entre el follaje)

Ruto: y?

Zelda: si... (se le pasa el sonrojo) yo... te daré tu medallón... (de su mochila saca la ocarina) pero esto en el más profundo secreto, OK?

Ruto: claro!

Zelda: ¬¬ ruto, no seas sarcástica...

Ruto: o.ó no lo soy...

La hylian se llevó el instrumento a los labios, y tocó la Serenata del Agua, Ruto la veía curiosa, y Saria también. Y ya como la había hecho antes, levantó una mano y un brillo azul las cegó; Saria volteó a ver a Ruto, que tenía los ojos cerrados, como si pensara algo.

Ruto: ya veo... (susurró)

Zelda: Ruto... tu medallón... (extiende su mano)

Ruto: u.¬ me quitaste la inspiración! o sea! era una princesa zora!

Saria: ¬¬U ya va a empezar...

Ruto: tenía súbditos! (dijo al tomar el medallón) u0u bueno... todavía

Zelda le sonrió, feliz porque al fin había despertado a todos los sabios, pero de pronto se sintió muy _cansada_. Demasiado, y todo le comenzó a dar vueltas. Miró al chico aún inconsciente, le habían dado duro, y como pudo fue hasta dónde estaba él. Con una rodilla en el suelo y una mano sobre su espalda.

Saria: mejor nos adelantamos Ruto... (le apremió a la zora que veía el medallón)

Ruto: eh? (mira a Saria) por qué? ¬0¬

Saria: dije u.ú NOS ADELANTAMOS... (le señaló hacia donde estaban los dos)

Ruto: o.oU oooooh! ¬w¬ ya entendí... si, Clairen! u0u dónde estás??

Las chicas con esa excusa se alejan un tramo considerable, mientras dejan a Zelda sola, que estaba muy preocupada por el muchacho. Le pasó la mano por la nuca, justo donde lo habían golpeado.

Zelda: pobrecito... siempre recibe todos los golpes... (se acerca más a su oído) Link... Link... despierta, debemos marcharnos...

Pero aún estaba inconsciente.  
Como pudo y con cuidado lo volteó, haciendo que quedara boca arriba; y también con algo de trabajo, pues estaba mareada, lo levantó lo suficiente como para que ella quedara sentada y él sobre su regazo, respirando pausadamente, con el sonido del agua correr a lo lejos y el murmullo del bosque; lo estrechó contra ella, tratando de que reaccionara. Sólo logró sentir su calidez mientras lo abrazaba, y hundía su cara en el hombro del joven, sentada sobre el pasto del bosque.

Zelda: _Link... despierta por favor..._

Abrió los ojos, veía aún todo borroso, y distinguió las copas de los árboles, con la luz del sol infiltrándose por el follaje, le daba en plena cara; pero por eso no había despertado, era algo más, un sentimiento tibio que había sentido mientras dormía, y cuando totalmente despertó, ya pudo distinguir mejor, que una chica lo estaba abrazando, y no cualquier chica... sino ESA chica, la que le había robado el corazón.

Link: (susurrando) Zel-Zelda??

Ella se sorprendió, entonces ¡había despertado! Rápidamente dejó de abrazarlo para poder verlo y sonrió al verlo ya consciente de nuevo.

Zelda: Link! (lo vuelve a abrazar) despertaste! estaba muy preocupada!

Él estaba en shock, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, sólo que iba hacia Ruto y ¡Bam! todo se volvió negro.

Link: qué- qué pasó?

Zelda: te golpearon... (dijo separándose de él) n-n que alivio ver que estés bien... ¿te duele algo¿Te sientes mal?

Link: no... (le trata de sonreír) yo sólo... estoy algo mareado, debo levantarme...

Y es que no se había dado cuenta, que prácticamente estaba acostado sobre las piernas cruzadas de la chica.  
Ella asintió, pero no se movió.

Zelda: yo... debo decirte algo...

Link: si?... (le dijo poniéndose preocupado al verla cambiar de estado de ánimo a uno muy serio)

Zelda: lo que me dijiste ayer... yo... (jugaba con su propio cabello) este... (nota cómo la ve insistentemente lo que hace que se ponga más nerviosa)

Link: ... (se puso aún más nervioso al verla cómo se sonrojaba e ignoraba si ya estaba rojo también)

Zelda: que... que yo también...

Link: (no capta) o.ô tu también qué?

Zelda: (se pone más roja) que yo siento lo mismo por ti... (dice evitando su mirada)

Se petrificó, eso no se lo esperaba, él esperaba un rechazo contundente, pero ahora se enteraba que elle _sentía lo mismo por él_, comenzó a temblar, involuntariamente. Pero también se sintió aliviado, sus sentimientos eran mutuos y podían... podían...

Zelda: (algo más mareada) es bueno saber que estás bien...

Link: Zelda?

Y cae sobre el chico desmayada, su magia –otra vez- se había acabado. Él rápidamente se levanta y trata de levantar a la chica. Aunque sólo opta por cargarla y buscar a Ruto y Saria.

Link: Ruto!! Saria!! (mira por todo el follaje y no ve nada)

Ellas: (saliendo detrás de él) n0n MANDE!

Link: o0o! QUE LES PASA! POR QUE ME ASUSTAN ASI! ¬/¬

Ruto:3 te juro que no vimos nada...

Saria: no... No vimos nada! pero se veían tan lindos abrazados! #0#

Link: ¬/¬ con un demonio...

Ruto: o.o qué le hiciste a Zelda?

Link: ella se desmayó!

Saria: bueno... (mira con complicidad a Ruto) vamos a salir de este bosque de una buena vez...

Y se fueron caminando como medio kilómetro por donde Saria les decía, Ruto en todo el tramo atosigaba a Link con Zelda, que sólo bufaba enojado y sonrojado. Saria se reía ante tal acoso. Y viendo a Zelda (¬0¬) estaba muy cómoda aún dormida.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

El guardabosques estaba tallando algo en madera (¬¬U imagínense a un deku tallando madera) y escuchó el sonido de que algo golpeaba la reja. Rápidamente se levanta y corriendo va para poder ver qué había sucedido. Y ve a la hija del alcalde, y sus amigos, con una chica desmayada.

Guardabosque: SEÑORITA YEIL! que ocurrió!!? (abre la reja)

Ruto: (siguiendo a los chicos) u0u pequeño susto por el bosque y mi amiga se desmayó...

Saria: no ha llegado Impa?

Impa: desde hace rato los estaba esperando muchachos... (dijo saliendo de la caseta)

Ruto: n.ñ Impa!

Impa: (ve a Zelda) ¬¬U que le pasó?

Saria: (disimuladamente le enseña el medallón y señala a Ruto) oh! es que ella se cansó, caminamos mucho...

Impa: (sorprendida) o.o es comprensible...

Link: ¬-¬ claro que no! no vimos--- AUCH! (grita al sentir un puñetazo de Ruto en el brazo)

Ruto: NADA! no vimos nada n.ñU

Link: pero... o.o

Saria: (lo mira feo) ¬¬ no vimos NADA!

Link: o,o ya entendí! ¬o¬

Impa: (seguida de los chicos) bueno, entonces, sé que se despertará cuando descanse un poco. Vamos chicos, debo regresarlos a sus casas...

Impa los lleva hasta su auto, donde le indica al muchacho que acomode a Zelda en el asiento delantero, y pone la mochila de la chica en sus pies. El trío se acomoda en la parte trasera del auto, y la guardaespaldas arranca el coche.

Impa: y... ¿Cómo les fue? (los mira por el espejo retrovisor)

Ruto: ¬0¬ muy bien, verdad Saria?

Saria: ¬0¬ si, Ruto, muy bien...

Link: o.oU que les pasa?

Ellas: ¬0¬ nada...

Ruto: u.¬ (mirando a Link) pues... adivina Impa, sucedió algo impactante! una historia de romance inigualable! (ríe al ver al chico sonrojarse y mirar por la ventana) lo pasaron anteayer en la tele...

Link: ¬/¬ (por lo bajo) verás Ruto...

Saria: y terminamos nuestra tarea! por lo general cuando hago tarea con Ruto siempre falta tiempo.

Ruto: ¬¬

Saria: pero ahora hasta nos sobró para acampar y todo! XD fue genial!

Impa: con ustedes hablaré luego... ¿va?

Ellas: sip n-n

Después de unos minutos, llegan hasta la casa de Ruto, donde la chica zora baja su mochila y todo. Saria se baja con ella y Clairen revolotea alrededor de las dos.

Saria: no se preocupen por mi, Impa, yo de aquí me voy a mi casa (saca la mochila del auto) hasta pronto! nos vemos mañana Link! Cuidan a Zelda! chaito!

Impa arranca de nuevo el coche, dentro, había un silencio sepulcral.

Impa: sabes por qué se desmayó? (le dijo viéndolo por el espejo)

Link: no... Cuando yo desperté ella se desmayó... es que... creo que me golpearon con una rama, no sé qué pasó...

Impa: comprendo... preferiría que todo lo que vieron allá se quede en el más profundo secreto. Te lo digo como orden del servicio secreto de nuestro señor presidente.

Link: o.o?

Impa: (viendo el camino) absolutamente nada Forester, entendido?

Link: entendido... (mira de nuevo por la ventana)

Llegaron hasta la casa del chico, donde apesadumbrado saca su mochila de la parte de atrás del auto, Impa aún estaba con las manos sobre el volante, viéndolo fijamente.

Link: yo... pasaré por su casa... mañana, o la veo en la preparatoria... para saber cómo está... o le llamo!

Impa: no te preocupes Link (le sonríe) estará bien... buenas tardes... (se van)

Link¿De veras estará bien? (se pregunta a si mismo al mismo tiempo que entra en la casa)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Impa detiene el coche frente a la casa, donde en el pórtico estaba Jessica, como siempre, haciendo guardia.  
Se baja y abre la portezuela del otro lado, cargando a la chica inconsciente para llevarla dentro.

Jessica: o.o Impa, qué le pasó?

Impa: te explico más tarde...

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Ceidy miró para ver quién era y se sorprendió al encontrar a Impa y a su hija desmayada.

Ceidy: Impa¡que le pasó?  
Impa: vamos arriba, ahí te contaré todo.

Las dos mujeres subieron e Impa dejó a la chica sobre su cama. Y todavía parada junto a la cama se volteó para ver a Ceidy.

Impa: se le acabó la magia.  
Ceidy: eso puedo notarlo¿pero porqué?  
Impa: (le sonríe a la confundida mujer) porque tenemos ahora a todos los sabios de nuestro lado.  
Ceidy: mientes... (Comentó incrédula) los despertó? Así como así? Sola?  
Impa: puede llegas a ser más poderosa de lo que creíamos (se cruza de brazos) bueno, debo ir a verificar el perímetro (sale)  
Ceidy: (quitándole el cabello de la frente a la chica) pronto ganaremos, es cuestión de tiempo, buen trabajo hija...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Jessica: y bien? qué pasó?  
Impa: (aún cruzada de brazos se sienta frente a la joven) u0u estamos todos...  
Jessica: ya?  
Impa: así es, ahora Rauru y yo ayudaremos a las tres jovencitas, y Zelda las ayudará aparte, es una tarea muy ardua eso de recordar todo.  
Jessica: de veras Impa, espero no tener que usar el plan B.  
Impa: ni nosotros, si esto sale como lo planeamos, nada fallará... (suspira) a menos que...  
Jessica: a menos que qué?  
Impa: ellas ya sepan lo que queremos hacer y cambien la jugada (miró al cielo)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Se estaba despertando, sentía cómo si hubiera dormido días, y se sorprendió de encontrarse en su habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama y miró su ropa, era la misma del día anterior.

Ceidy: ya le dije¿Link? es tu nombre, verdad? que ella aún no despierta, si, puedes llamarle más tarde (se oye como cuelga y suspira)  
Zelda: Mamá...¿quién era?  
Ceidy: o.o (la ve recargada en el marco de la puerta) bueno, tu amigo Link, llamó para ver cómo estabas n.n  
Zelda: o//o Link??  
Ceidy: Zelda? o.o? (la mira toda ida) debo hablar contigo¡despertaste a todos los sabios!  
Zelda: (aún ida) si...

Ceidy: Impa ya habló con Ruto y Saria, hoy irán contigo al colegio y comenzaran sus "entrenamientos".  
Zelda: (ida) si...  
Ceidy: o.o? mejor arréglate, debes ir a la escuela.  
Zelda: (ida) si...

Se mete a su habitación y escucha cómo abre la regadera.

Ceidy: (suspira) _no puedo comprender cómo la volvió a encontrar sólo que no pase lo mismo de antes..._ (baja a la planta inferior)

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Ruto¡Que bien nos fue en biología! T.T lástima que no podemos decir acerca de nuestro descubrimiento.

Así se quejaba Ruto mientras bajaban al patio, en el descanso, después de medio día de clases. Zelda miraba a todos lados, como buscando algo.

Ruto: que traes? ¬¬ andas como ida...  
Zelda: estoy buscando a alguien.  
Ruto: o sea! ¬0¬ pasaste casi un año sin hablarle! y luego pasa un día y ya andas loca!?  
Zelda: no entiendes, todos los días lo buscaba, todos los días lo veía desde lejos, necesitaba tenerlo cerca y no podía, me daba miedo; pero ahora... ahora es diferente, creo que ambos nos hemos perdonado.  
Ruto: él ya te lo dijo?  
Zelda: qué cosa?  
Ruto: que te perdona...  
Zelda: pues... no, no me ha dicho nada.  
Ruto: ¬.¬  
Saria: hola chicas! n0n (llega corriendo desde el pasillo opuesto al que salieron) listas para lo de hoy!? qué haremos?? que se hace?? -  
Zelda: n.nU cálmense, ya lo verán... eh, Saria¿De qué salón vienes?  
Saria: del aula cuatro o.o porqué?  
Zelda: ahorita vengo n.nU

Y sale apresurada por donde venía la kokiri, un pasillo largo que daba a las aulas del 1 al 6 en el primer piso, donde varios jóvenes salían del aula dicha, y luego el chico, que bostezaba aburrido, y con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

Link: yaaaaaawn! u.¬ (mira a la chica que lo veía sonriendo) Zelda!? estás bien!? (se pone enfrente de ella) no te pasó nada? llegaste bien a tu casa?  
Zelda: estoy bien n.n gracias por preocuparte por mí...

Se pone algo nerviosa como si dudara hacer algo, pero luego extiende sus brazos hacia el chico.  
Link la mira confundido, y entendió el mensaje y dio un paso y la abrazó. Ella se recargó sobre su hombro y él hizo lo mismo. Zelda lo estrechó fuertemente mientras acomodaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven. Se sentía tan bien, y segura de lo que hacía.

---: que bonito, que bonito...

Ese tono sarcástico, hizo que los dos se separaran, pero no del todo, ya que aún seguían con sus brazos alrededor del otro. Miraron a la dueña de la voz, que los veía con una mirada fulminante.

Link: Malon... tú... pedazo de...  
Zelda: no Link (se separa de él un paso y se pone enfrente)  
Malon: o.ó cómo demonios están haciendo eso? ahora muy hermanitos y todo eso, verdad? ¬¬X  
Link: déjala en paz!  
Malon: contigo no estoy hablando! ¬0¬  
Zelda: Malon, espera, no lo tomes así... debes saber—  
Malon: saber qué?! que andan?? 0.0 no... no es cierto! SI ANDAN!?  
Zelda: Malon! (le grito enérgica) detente! haces más daño de lo que crees! Estás asustada! es por eso que lo haces!  
Malon: tu no sabes nada mío!

Zelda camina a la histérica muchacha, y se pone frente a frente con ella. Malon la mira desconfiada. En eso Zelda... la abraza.  
Malon y Link se quedan en shock, pero más Malon que no sabía que demonios hacia la rubia.

Zelda: (susurrando) gracias... gracias a ti me di cuenta de cuánto necesitaba a este chico, me hiciste quererlo más. Y si eres así, es por que te faltan amigos... ¿puedo ser tu amiga?  
Malon: ...

Estaba atónita, sorprendida¿no estaba enojada¿le agradecía? Era confuso. Se desasió del abrazo de la chica. Y confundida se paró a unos pasos de ellos, con la cara asustada.

Malon: esto no está bien! T.T no deberías...! yo... tu no puedes...! aaaaaaaargh! (se va molesta)  
Link: o.o Zelda! que le dijiste?  
Zelda: la verdad... simplemente la pura verdad. (se voltea y le sonríe) nos vamos?  
Link: cla-claro...

Se van caminando en silencio al patio.

Link: no te importaría si...  
Zelda: (lo voltea a ver) si qué? o.o  
Link: (mira hacia arriba algo sonrojado) 9/9 si tú y yo... fuéramos, no sé, después de clases a algún lugar. Si tu quieres...  
Zelda: (mira al frente totalmente tensa) o/o como... una cita? Tú y yo? ./.U  
Link: pues sólo vamos a ir a un lugar. No es nada especial, quiero ir contigo, no sé¿para hablar?  
Zelda: claro! me encantaría!

Llegan hasta el patio, donde ya estaban Ruto, Saria, Eowen y Fado. Reían sobre algo que dijo Saria, y los chicos se pararon formando parte de la bolita.

Link: hola n.n  
Fado: hola Link! hola Zelda! n0n  
Eowen: u.¬ y ustedes? qué se traen?  
Ruto y Saria: 909 (silban)  
Zelda: n.ñU nosotros? nada.  
Eowen: "nosotros"? u.¬ cómo?  
Link: n.ñU nada, nada...  
Eowen: 0.0 no me digan que... DIOSAS DE LA SANTA CREACIÓN! #0# ESTÁN JUNTOS?  
Ruto: no era obvio pedazo de sushi! ¬¬U  
Eowen: T.T aún no lo supero.  
Saria: calma n.ñU  
Eowen: haber! #0# dense un beso!  
Ellos: 0/0 cómo crees?  
Link: igual de pervertido de tu hermana! ¬/¬  
Ruto y Eowen: ;D

RING

Ellos: aaaaaawn  
Saria: bueno, nos vemos luego, Ruto y Zelda las veo en la salida. Vamos Link ¬0¬  
Link: claro... este Zelda, te veo luego... OK?  
Zelda: de acuerdo. n.n

Cada pareja de chicos se van a su respectiva aula. Ruto mira a Zelda y una sonrisa pícara adorna su rostro.

Ruto: ¬w¬ oye, dónde te ve?  
Zelda: n/n pues, Link y yo tendremos una cita hoy!  
Ruto: de veras? o.o y nos vas a abandonar?  
Zelda: o.o abandonar? ah! cierto! (se golpea la frente) las iba a acompañar con Rauru...  
Ruto: entonces?  
Zelda: (antes de entrar al aula) ;D no puedo perderme esa clase.  
Ruto: te vas a perrear la clase, verdad? ¬0¬ (N/A: perrear: volarse la clase, no ir, faltar)  
Zelda: n-n vamos a clase!  
Ruto: Zelda ¬0¬ no me cambies el tema...

EeEeE

Caminó presurosa fuera del salón, evitando a Ruto que se había quedado rezagada.  
Llegó hasta la salida, donde Saria de seguro la buscaba impaciente; y junto a ella estaba Link, tan atractivo como siempre, con su playera gris oscuro y sus pantalones azul marino, hacía que varias jovencitas lo voltearan a ver. Zelda se acomodó la mochila, y se arregló inconscientemente la falda verde limón que combinaba con su extraña blusa celeste, y digamos que se veía bonita con su banda celeste en la cabeza a modo de diadema (n-n), caminó hasta los chicos, saludando efusivamente a Saria y se reserva un poco con Link.

Saria: lista para irnos, Zelda?  
Link: o.o a dónde?  
Zelda: Saria, yo...  
Ruto: (llega corriendo) con una... Zelda! te viniste como alma! #0#  
Zelda: es que... chicas... no puedo ir con ustedes n-n  
Ellas: ah, no?  
Zelda: no...  
Link: ibas a algún lugar con ellas?  
Ellas: -.-U clases de redacción.  
Zelda: adiosín! n.n vámonos Link!  
Link: pero... x.x (es jalado por la chica lejos de ahí)

EeEeE

Caminaban en silencio, lejos de la preparatoria, lejos del tumulto de la salida. Y ella aún aferrada a su brazo, como si no pudiera despegarse de él.

Link: o/o (viendo al frente muy tenso) y... a dónde quieres ir?_ Estúpido! es tu primera cita! no la riegues! _  
Zelda: (sonrojada y aun aferrada al brazo del chico) bueno... a ver dónde... _es tu oportunidad Zelda! no la desperdicies!_

Siguieron sin rumbo unos minutos, hasta que Link se detuvo.

Zelda: que pasa?  
Link: llegamos al parque...

La chica voltea y habían llegado al parque de la ciudad, pero en un lugar desconocido... y solo.

Era como un claro de bosquecillo, y el camino de asfalto se perdía hacia unos arbustos.

Link: 9/9 bueno, nos podemos sentar por aquí para hablar.  
Zelda: claro...

Ella se adelanta más y deja su mochila bajo un árbol, acto seguido, se hinca en el césped, y juega con sus manos, una vendada.  
El joven también va hacia el árbol, y deja su mochila junto a la de ella, pero se sienta con la espalda en el tronco.  
Un silencio algo incómodo se produjo, no sabían cómo empezar, qué hacer.

Zelda: Link... ¿me perdonas?  
Link: (sorprendido) por qué pides eso?  
Zelda: porque sé que te hice mucho daño con la actitud que tomé... pido tu perdón (baja la cabeza)  
Link: _demonios, ella no debe pedir perdón..._ (se acerca a ella y con la mano temblorosa le toma de la barbilla) no tienes por qué pedirlo...  
Zelda: no entiendes... necesito tu perdón, para no sentirme culpable... para... (lo voltea a ver, y mira su cara, que denotaba preocupación)

Era extraño, hacía mucho que no la tenía tan cerca, si querer se habían acercado demasiado. Podía ver las finas facciones de la chica, sus ojos azules, profundos como el mar, sus mejillas levemente coloreadas. Demonios, le encantaba, y de otra forma debía expresárselo.

Zelda: _por Farore... si es tan guapo... pero olvida eso, te quiere! quien más te ha gustado? aunque sean unos adonis, pero no es igual con él _... poder...  
Link: poder qué? (le dijo embobado mirando sus ojos)  
Zelda: (en las mismas) besarte...  
Link: entonces, te perdono... _que dije!?_

Aún con la mano en el mentón de la chica, eso le ayudó a acercarse a ella, y juntar sus caras, cerrando sus ojos. Buscaban los labios del otro, sin atinarle, chocando algunas veces sus narices, temerosos de lo que seguía.

Zelda: Link...  
Link: mmh? (sintiendo la cálida boca de la chica en su mejilla)  
Zelda: esto se siente chistoso... (musitó con los ojos aún cerrados)  
Link: ... bueno, si (comentó con los ojos cerrados) pero, mejor...

Se movió para hablarle mejor, estaban ansiosos, y fue cuando la encontró, la comisura de los labios de la chica. Ambos se tensaron, sonrojados, quietos. Esperando. Y fue ella la que se movió, para de una vez por todas quedar con sus labios unidos, una sensación de mariposas recorrió el cuerpo de ambos; Zelda sintió un deja vu; y él no sabía que hacer. Respiraban agitados, y la chica temblaba nerviosa.

Link:_ bueno, si vas a hacer esto, hazlo de una buena vez..._  
Zelda: _sólo debes... moverte._

Ambos comenzaron tímidamente a mover sus bocas, nerviosos, era su primer beso después de todo.  
Sutiles movimientos, que los hacían sonrojarse más, y ponerse a temblar de los nervios; hasta dejaron de respirar; y lo que había comenzado como un tímido beso se había convertido en uno apasionado, con ambos sintiendo la boca del otro.  
El chico pasó su mano hasta el hombro de la chica, y ella acomodó sus brazos sobre el piso para sostenerse. Pero el aire les jugó una mala pasada, y se separaron respirando agitadamente, recuperando bocanadas de aire, sólo unos centímetros.  
Cada uno abrió los ojos, y esto sólo los puso más nerviosos y sonrojados, pero no se movieron ni un milímetro.

Link: Zelda, yo...  
Zelda: no tienes por qué decir nada, yo también quería.  
Link: me vuelves loco.  
Zelda: lo mismo digo...

Se acurrucó junto él mientras se sentaban con la espalda al árbol, y Link pasó su mano hasta el hombro de Zelda, atrayéndola un poco más.

Link: a veces me preguntaba¿qué se sentía enamorarse? pero ya lo descubrí, se siente fenomenal.  
Zelda: (se ruboriza) si... es extraño, no sé muy bien por qué pasó.  
Link: encontré en ti todo lo que buscaba Zelda... creo que tu seriedad y bondad me cautivaron...  
Zelda: u/u no digas eso... no soy nada especial (siente cómo la aferra más con el brazo)  
Link: para mi eres especial.  
Zelda: y tú siempre tan sincero, nadie me había tratado así antes... eres muy noble...

Quedaron en silencio, sintiendo al otro cerca. Ella movió una mano sobre el pecho del chico, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro.

Link: me gustaría volver...  
Zelda: volver?  
Link: a besarte... (le dijo moviéndose para quedar frente a ella)  
Zelda: pienso... lo mismo...

Ahora sin remordimientos juntaron de nuevo sus labios, más o menos sabían qué hacer, respiraban pausadamente para no volver a interrumpir la unión de sus bocas. Moviendo sus cabezas siguiendo la armonía del beso. Sin querer, tal vez deseado, juntaron algo más que sus labios (N/A: ¬0¬ órale! no piensen mal!) juntaron sus lenguas sintiendo la calidez que su pareja le proporcionaba, totalmente sonrojados.  
Esto era lo que quería, besarlo, ahora lo hacía, y lo estaba disfrutando.  
Todo lo que había soñado desde que se enamoró de ella lo estaba llevando a cabo.

EeEeE

Zelda: no te arrepientes? (le dijo mientras caminaba hacia sus casas)  
Link: No. Es lo que quiero, estar contigo.  
Zelda: si...  
Link: entonces, eso significa que... 6/6 bueno, tu sabes...  
Zelda: o/o tienes razón...  
Link: quieres... _habla de una vez! _ser mi novia?  
Zelda: si! si quiero! (lo abraza con fuerza mientras caminan)

Llegaron en silencio hasta la casa de ella. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras para entrar, pero la puerta se abrió antes. Dejando ver a su madre.

Ceidy: adivina quien... o.o (mira al chico)  
Nohansen: pude venir unos dí...as... (mira al chico)  
Zelda: o/o papá! mamá! qué hacen aquí?  
Ceidy: estábamos preocupados, no llegabas de tu clase. Pero... (mira más al chico)  
Link: 9/9 (se pone incómodo)  
Zelda: él es Link... es mi buen amigo... n.ñU  
Link: mucho--- mucho gusto, señores... n.nU  
Ellos: o.o  
Zelda: bueno... hasta mañana Link! n.nU  
Link: si, te veo mañana... (se va)

Zelda empuja a sus padres dentro de la casa, visiblemente avergonzada.

Zelda: porqué se le quedan viendo como si fuera un mutante!?  
Ceidy: Zelda... 0.0 era-era él.  
Zelda: es Link! que quieren que haga!?  
Nohansen: no lo recuerdas?? pero si es el vivo retrato! u.u Diosas, debo sentarme...  
Zelda: papá! explícame!  
Ceidy: encontraste al chico! ahora qué haremos?  
Zelda: de que hablan?  
Nohansen: esto está mal, muy mal... (suspira)  
Zelda no me ignoren! ¬¬  
Nohansen: te diré lo que pasa jovencita... una de las razones por que el primer hechizo fracasó fue... bueno, no tiene importancia... tememos que twinrova quiera eliminarnos.  
Zelda: como en el bosque?  
Ceidy: más o menos.  
Zelda: y?  
Nohansen: si no logra eso, creo que irán tras la reencarnación del héroe, hija, me temo que lo acabas de encontrar, aunque sólo hay una forma de saberlo. u.ú  
Zelda: cuál?  
Nohansen:... bueno... este, si twinrova lo consigue, fácilmente y con las tres piedras espirituales, sacarían a espada maestra y liberarían a Ganon, cosa que queremos evitar.  
Zelda: papá, respóndeme! cómo sé que él no es EL?  
Nohansen: dices que es tu amigo, entonces no hay por qué preocuparnos.

Zelda se petrificó, le había mentido a sus padres, ero ahora no podía decirles que quería a ese chico tanto como él a ella. ¿Espada maestra? Todavía existía? Y las piedras espirituales? No habían sido destruidas ya?

Zelda: me voy a mi cuarto...  
Ceidy: no fuiste a tu clase, Ruto y Saria llamaron que... Zelda! espera! (escucha el portazo del cuarto de la chica)  
Nohansen: suspira) ay Ceidy... las almas afines siempre se encuentran, creo que si no queremos volver a repetir lo del pasado, debemos hacer cambios drásticos.  
Ceidy: no quería que dijeras eso¿Qué va a decir Zelda?  
Nohansen: (con la mirada sombría) no tiene por qué decir nada.

EeEeE

Saria: bueno, y qué? que acordaron?  
Zelda: oficialmente somos novios... (suspira) pero me temo que no podré decirles a mis padres, y eso me duele.  
Ruto: bueno, ayer Rauru nos dijo más o menos como está toda la cosa, pero hoy si vamos a entrenar, ok?  
Zelda: si, hoy si...  
Fado: (llegando) hola chicas! no han visto a Link?  
Ellas: no...  
Fado: que raro, mejo lo busco, gracias.  
Zelda: es cierto, no he visto a Link. ¿dónde estará?  
Saria: ups! la regué! está haciendo un examen.  
Zelda: n.nU bueno, no podemos interrumpirlo, mejor nos vamos con Rauru.

EeEeE

Rauru: bien chicas, y eso podría ser todo lo que deben hacer en ese caso...  
Saria: algo confuso, pero asimilable...  
Ruto: y si sucede eso que dijo Zelda? y si no nos consiguen eliminar y tratan de quitar la espada maestra?  
Rauru: eso dijiste tú Zelda?  
Zelda: no, me lo dijo mi padre, y estoy preocupada, piensa que le oculto algo.  
Rauru: tu relación con el chico?  
Zelda: Rauru! 0/0 este yo...  
Rauru: jajaja! si ya lo sabía! era sólo cuestión de tiempo, cabe decirles que su despedida fue muy dolorosa, Zelda (dijo mirando por la ventana) en el pasado, fueron decenas de veces que trataron de asesinarlos a ambos, y nunca se dejaron, si no hubiera sido por ese error, otra sería la historia.  
Saria: pero qué error?  
Rauru: eso (dijo mirando a Zelda) debe descubrirlo ella.  
Zelda: (suspira) u.u  
Ruto: ese es su trabajo? descubrir el error y evitarlo? y nosotras que hacemos?  
Rauru: estar atentas a cualquier cambio en el equilibrio de su elemento, además, ya el desequilibrio comenzó, están comenzando a tratar de atacarnos. Miles de monstruos que salen de ningún lugar y atacan a la gente.  
Saria: y todo esto hay que hacerlo sin que la sociedad se entere? vaya trabajo!  
Zelda: Rauru¿existen la piedras espirituales? si hay posibilidad de que ella usen a la reencarnación del héroe del tiempo si fallan el plan de eliminarnos?  
Rauru: la clase terminó...  
Zelda: Rauru!  
Rauru: la clase terminó! (gritó enérgico)

Las tres chicas salieron algo deprimidas de la oficina, Rauru se sentó detrás de su escritorio, mirando al techo.

Rauru: _sólo si la trifuerza del poder trata de despertar, pero por qué presiento que todo es una pérdida de tiempo, si la trifuerza del poder está en el Reino Sagrado, no en la reencarnación física de él... tonterías! no es lo mismo que con ellos! ellos murieron con sus fragmentos intactos! Sólo puedo decir, que pronto... vamos a volver a vernos, oráculos._

EeEeE

Ruto: genial! ¬¬ que le pasa a ese viejo?  
Zelda: algo nos está ocultando¿pero por qué?  
Saria: no nos quieren preocupar, eso ha de ser...

Se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, despidiéndose y prometiéndose volverse a ver mañana.

EeEeE

Impa: algo te preocupa?  
Jessica: es que, pienso que ESO será pronto, no quiero volver a irme.  
Impa: es tu trabajo...  
Jessica: sólo prométeme que me vas a decir que no vuelva tan joven... OK?  
Impa: pero cuándo sucederá?  
Jessica: mantente alerta, sabia de las sombras, que por detrás llegan los golpes...  
Impa: tú y tus acertijos (suspira)

EeEeE

Kotake: vamos hermana, que la visita a nuestro alcalde se acerca...  
Koume: aunque se peleen los científicos,  
Kotake: o los políticos...  
Ellas: no va a evitar que el Rey maligno salga! jojojojojo!

EeEeE

**-w- chan, chan chan! #0#  
-recibe tomatazos- X.x sé que caigo gorda! ¬¬U pero qué quieren que haga!? no soy buena para el romance! y mucho menos en los próximos capítulos! porque esto apenas va empezando ¬¬U  
No quería actualizar pero T-T me obligaron (léase Zilia K ) xD ahoa se esperan más pk aun no termino en el 15 ¬¬  
Gracias a los que dejaron reviews!**

**en el próximo capítulo:  
¿Qué sucede con las twinrova?  
¿¡Dónde está Zelda?!  
¿La trifuerza del poder despierta?  
Esto y más en el próximo capítulo... donde Zelda hará gala de sus poderes ya confeccionados y recordados XD esas twinrova no podrán contra ella! y tal vez, sólo tal vez... eligan el plan B...  
Sigan conectados! XD  
dejen reviews!**


	15. ¿Y la trifuerza del poder?

EeEeE

**Capítulo 15 "¿Y la trifuerza del poder?"**

---: ya les dije señores, no podemos más con esto!  
Nohansen: calma señores, calma por favor¡Somos gente civilizada! hablemos como es debido.  
---: pero señor presidente, no entiende? son criaturas mitológicas!  
Nohansen: sólo digo que debemos analizar la situación.

En una tele conferencia con proyector, se hacía una junta de todos los alcaldes de Hyrule y el presidente. Todos estaban tensos por los sucesos recientes.

---: pero monstruos han aparecido por doquier, señor! debemos cuidar a la población!  
Nohansen: calma señores!  
---: creo que no puedes dominar el pánico, Nohansen.

Esa voz altanera y sarcástica, sólo significaba una cosa, y se agregó a la tele conferencia el alcalde de Ciudad Desierto Coloso.

Nohansen: Ganondorf...  
Ganondorf: el mismo¿a quién esperaban?  
Alcalde de Kakariko: Ganondorf! no empieces ahora con tus reproches! que también en tu ciudad, como en todas, debemos hacer un frente nacional...  
Alcalde Yeil: Frente nacional? contra qué? contra las criaturas de cuento?  
Nohansen: -.- caballeros...  
Alcalde de Kokiri: necesitamos protección!  
Alcalde Yeil: no permitiremos más ataques!  
Ganondorf: montón de pusilánimes! en vez de estar aquí discutiendo y parloteando como una bola de niñitas deberían mandar a su policía a combatir a las cosas!  
Nohansen: ¬¬ NADIE manda a la policía a atacar a esas cosas, es peligroso para el pueblo.  
Ganondorf: no sabes! lastiman a mi gente!  
Nohansen: Ganondorf! por favor! compórtate... ya veremos soluciones.  
Secretario: señor presidente, tiene una llamada del jefe de guardia nacional... (le dijo interrumpiendo la conferencia) hay una protesta de clérigos afuera del palacio nacional.  
Nohansen: qué!? caballeros, debo retirarme, es todo por hoy...

Y con eso, Nohansen sale de la conferencia dejando a los alcaldes sorprendidos.

Alcalde Yeil: una protesta de clérigos? por qué?  
Alcalde de Kokiri: no has escuchado? varias iglesias protestantes han llamado a la gente a que se rebele, por lo mismo de los monstruos.  
Ganondorf: ja! eso es puro fanatismo¿piensan que el juicio final se acerca¿o que las Diosas encarnaron? jajajajajaja! (comentó sarcásticamente)  
Alcalde de Kakariko: no sabemos Ganondorf, muchas cosas extrañas han pasado (suspira) tal vez no sólo sea fanatismo, y si ocurran cosas fuera de nuestra comprensión.  
Ganondorf: pues... sinceramente no me importa. Otra cosa caballeros, oficialmente les presento mi candidatura para la presidencia del país. Debo marcharme, saludos. (se desconecta)  
Alcalde Yeil: Diosas, diosas¿ahora qué?

EeEeE

Gente: (con cánticos de protesta y pancartas) queremos protección! queremos protección!  
Secretario: acaban de llegar señor, piden hablar con el secretario general de protección civil y con usted.  
Nohansen: no te preocupes. (Sale) Buenas tardes!  
Gente: o0ó queremos explicaciones¿por qué hay monstruos¿el mundo se va a acabar?  
Nohansen: calma! todo se solucionará! pero esto no es problema sólo de esta ciudad! en todo el país es lo mismo! y debo velar por la protección de toda la gente en Hyrule!  
Tipo: pero la profecía se cumple!  
Gente: la profecía!  
Secretario: (llegando al lado de Nohansen) son de la Iglesia protestante de Din, sabe que hay como cuatro corrientes diferentes...

Y como en cualquier país multicultural, hay varias religiones y todas derivan de la misma, aunque haya ligeros cambios. Una es la religión de la Santa Trifuerza, que es la que profesan la mayoría de los pueblos de Hyrule; una más es la religión conservadora de Nayru, donde adoran a esta Diosa más que a las otras dos; lo mismo pasa con la protestante de Din y la ambiguo-liberal de Farore.  
En cada una hay distintas profecías, pero todas concuerdan que cuando el día de la prueba final llegue, condiciones similares a las que había cuando se creó el mundo aparecerán, y los elegidos por la trifuerza saldrán de su anonimato de siglos.  
(N/A: como se supone que OoT es el primer juego de la saga, me afianzo en esto)  
Y sería cuando, si esto sucede, que el regulador de todo saldría de las sombras para vengarse, terminando así con el mundo como lo conocían.  
(N/A: -w- ah! que chafa profecía T.T)

Nohansen: lo sé! no soy ignorante!  
Gente: protección! protección! seguridad!  
Nohansen: calma!

EeEeE

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio, siendo observado por su secretaria, que estaba algo distraída con unos papeles que traía en los brazos.  
La miró algo arrogante y sólo resopló aire, como si fuera obvio lo que acababa de hacer.

Aveil¿cree que fue lo correcto señor? decirles a los demás alcaldes?  
Ganondorf: son una bola de inútiles, cuando sea su presidente ya no estarán más (mueve los brazos con un ademán exagerado)  
Aveil: no lo sé señor...  
Ganondorf: oh vamos Aveil¿qué puede salir mal?  
KABOOM

Una explosión que venía desde la puerta de la oficina de la chica se hizo presente, haciendo que los dos voltearan. Aveil corrió y abrió la puerta, para ser golpeada por ¿un palo de escoba?

Ganondorf¿qué demonios?

Había polvo de la explosión y se distinguía dos figuras que eran chaparras y enjutas.

Ganondorf¡seguridad!  
Kotake: ni los llames...jojojo  
Ganondorf¿¡quienes son ustedes?!  
Koume: jijijiji tus más leales servidoras...

Caminaron amenazadoramente hacia él, que estaba aterrado pegado en la pared. Ambas, que eran señoras vestidas como las de su edad, pero se veían raras. Ambas levantaron su brazo derecho y lo apuntaron al hombre gerudo.

Ellas: JUYIA!

(N/A: T.T mis onomatopeyas de sonido no sirven xD, se supone que es el grito que lanzan las twinrova cuando lanzan el conjuro sobre Nabooru en el juego)

Ganondorf: AUXILIO!

Y una luz iluminó el cuarto.

EeEeE

Se asomó por la ventana sin mucho ánimo, sosteniendo su mentón con la mano mientras ponía el codo en la cornisa de la ventana. Hacía rato que había llegado de con Rauru, lo mismo de siempre, probar sus poderes.  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el chico se le había declarado, dos semanas desde que había levantado a los sabios, dos semanas desde la última vez que pudo salir con él.

Zelda: _demonios, estoy aburrida T.T_

Y volteó a donde estaban su mochila y sus libros. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que se terminara el semestre? Faltaban escasos tres meses para que hubiera seis meses de vacaciones. Y en enero a su facultad.  
Escucha cómo abren la puerta.

Impa: perdón que la moleste señorita, pero debemos ir a entrenar.  
Zelda: -.- de nuevo?  
Impa: cálmate (ríe de buena manera) ya casi terminamos.  
Zelda: o.o ¿de veras¿cómo sabes?  
Impa: n.nUU lo presiento. Vamos.

La apremió a salir de su habitación, y caminando se fueron al ya tan familiar parque, donde gracias a influencias de Impa, el área donde trabajarían estaba desierta.

EeEeE

----¿seguro?  
----¿nos contrataron para eso, no?  
----: Mmm, si. Pero es un pez muy gordo¿para qué la querrá?  
----: ay mira yo no sé... pero si el jefe pidió que se la lleváramos y nos pagó para eso, pues hagámoslo.  
----: a mi me dieron mala espina esas mujeres.  
----: no lloriquees. Anda! Que debemos regresar a Coloso.

Los cuatro hombres caminaron algo más apurados por la acera del parque; se pusieron sus pasamontañas que cubrían sus pieles morenas, se dirigían al claro de la parte oeste del lugar.

EeEeE

Impa: arriba! más arriba! dobla esas piernas!  
Zelda: x.x  
Impa: salta!

Y le lanzó un tronco, Zelda saltó pero no a tiempo y chocó con el madero, haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo.

Zelda: (sosteniéndose la nariz por el golpe) TOT ya! me duele.  
Impa: n.nU bueno, descansemos un rato.  
Zelda: o.o (mira cómo se mueven unos arbustos) Impa!

De entre los árboles salió un hombre con pasamontañas, que noqueó a la sheikah por detrás, haciendo que cayera inconsciente.  
Zelda se levantó y asustada trató de defenderse poniéndose en guardia para atacar, pero dos hombres le llegaron por atrás y poniendo una tela en su boca, ella forcejeó.

Zelda: AUXI..._ todo se vuelve negro, que sueño._

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y cayó desmayada por el efecto del cloroformo, uno de ellos la asió y la cargó poniéndosela al hombro, les hizo una seña a los otros tres y corrieron.

EeEeE

Kotake¿crees que la hayan obtenido?  
Koume: claro (sostiene un libro) para eso les pagó, verdad amo?  
Ganondorf: ...

Ellas: jojojojo

EeEeE

Impa: _ay, mi cabeza!_ (abre poco a poco los ojos) _¿Qué pasó?_ ¿Señorita Zelda? (dijo con algo de trabajo) ¿Zelda? _ay por las diosas, no..._

La sheikah se incorpora y mira a su alrededor, todas las cosas estaban como las había dejado, pero no había ningún rastro de Zelda.  
Con trabajo y aun mareada por el golpe, sacó su celular y con el marcado rápido llamó a Jessica.

EeEeE

Ring! Ring!

Jessica: ah, cómo molestan! (deja de estar cruzada de brazos para sacar su celular y contestar) Jessica Or... ¿Impa¿Qué te pasó? Suenas rara...  
Impa: _cállate! me quitaron a la chica! la han secuestrado! llama al patrón y al servicio secreto!_  
Jessica: QUE QUÉ? POR DIN yo les aviso! (cuelga) SEÑORA CEIDY! SEÑORA CEIDY!

Entra corriendo a la casa, mientras marca otro número en su celular, Ceidy sale del estudio y la mira confundida.

Jessica: (al teléfono) si con el general del servicio (a Ceidy) patrona, han secuestrado a su hija.  
Ceidy: (se le caen los bocetos de dibujo que traía en las manos) Zelda...  
Jessica: (al teléfono) señor? si, movilización clave beta, tenemos un 3654 con la hija del presidente, llamen refuerzos, por los aeropuertos y carreteras, ajá. Los mantendré informados.  
Ceidy: Jessica! QUE LE PASÓ A MI HIJA!  
Jessica: Impa me llamó, la noquearon y se llevaron a Zelda, no vió a los agresores. No se preocupe patrona, el servicio secreto la esta buscando ahora.  
Ceidy: (con una mano en la frente) llamaré a Nohansen.

Ceidy se fue a su estudio, Jessica se quedó ahí, con el teléfono aún en la mano, escuchó a su jefa romper en sollozos, y luego tomar su teléfono y llamar con la voz entrecortada a su esposo. Su celular volvió a sonar.

Jessica¿Impa?  
Impa: _ya llamaron los secuestradores?_  
Jessica: aun no... (se escuchan ruidos afuera) espera, nuestro superior llegó.  
Impa: _no hay tiempo...creo que estoy herida, ese tipo me golpeó con algo, y creo que estaba hechizado._  
Jessica: segura? (le dice mientras abre la puerta) señor! la primera dama está en su estudio!  
----: gracias Jessica, estaremos al pendiente ahora.

Jessica salió de la casa, una gran movilización policíaca estaba afuera, en menos de cinco minutos; siguió hablando con Impa.

Jessica¿Dónde estas ahora?  
Impa: _en... el parque..._  
Jessica¿Impa¿Impa? ay diosas... (colgó y salió corriendo)

EeEeE

----: esto es raro, ellas dijeron que nadie nos vería, y creo que es verdad.  
----: (aún con el trapo con cloroformo en la cara de Zelda) si, es como magia¿verdad?  
----: tienen toda la finta de brujas, pero me pregunto ¿qué relación tiene el jefe con ellas?  
----: bueno, parecían conocerse desde hace mucho.  
----: hey! mira por donde vas! un policía!

El tipo que conducía el auto dio un frenón enfrente del policía, que parecía como si no hubiera visto nada, éste sólo se limitó a hablar por radio y decir algo como "nada de un auto negro".

Los cuatro tipos se vieron entre si algo asustados.

----: parece que cuando dijeron, "nadie los verá" era cierto.  
----: son brujas.  
----: vamos! ¬¬U brujas!?

Así, discutiendo su extraña suerte se fueron hasta el aeropuerto, donde otro hombre los esperaba con un helicóptero, que extrañamente nadie le prestaba atención.

Piloto: los estaba esperando, parece que nadie me ve!  
-----: a nosotros nos pasó igual, pero ha de ser de las--  
-----: que no son brujas!  
-----: a bueno, ya -.-  
Piloto: entonces suban.

Los cinco hombres y la jovencita desmayada suben a la aeronave, donde el piloto enfila al oeste, a Ciudad Desierto Coloso.

EeEeE

Jessica llega con otros diez guardias del servicio secreto al parque; todo parecía normal; pero un cuerpo tendido sobre el césped llamó la atención de la joven peliazul.

Jessica: IMPA! (corre a su lado) Impa! estás bien!?

La mujer la voltea, la sheikah estaba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y la frente perlada en sudor.

Impa: Jess... (logra abrir los ojos y sonreír ) hola...  
Jessica: dónde te duele?  
Impa: toda mi mente...  
Jessica: ay diosas, creo que... (le mira más detenidamente los ojos) no puede ser, estás...  
Impa¿hechizada? lo sé; esas bastardas ya recuperaron sus viejos poderes, y todo gracias a la inútil de Nabo--  
Jessica: no sigas! (la apremia a sentarse, ayudada por ella) aún no tenían sus poderes, estaban débiles, Impa esto te está haciendo daño. (mira a uno de los guardias que revisaban el lugar) eh! compañero! ayúdame a levantar a Impa!  
Guardia: claro señorita Jessica.

Entre los dos llevan a Impa a una banca, donde se sostuvo con ambas manos de la losa, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Jessica: (al tipo) gracias  
Impa: (cuando el tipo se va) ya se me había olvidado cómo se sentía estar maldecida (sonríe tristemente)  
Jessica: mejor te ayudo...  
Impa: ah no, eso si que no! no puedes--  
Jessica: Impa! puedo hacerlo!

Y detrás de los arbustos saló una leve luz celeste. Mientras los hombres y mujeres del servicio secreto trataban de averiguar algo u obtener una pista.

EeEeE

Sra. Forester: anda hijo, pásame ese vaso ¿quieres?  
Link: si...  
Aryll: (prende la TV) n0n hora de mi programa!  
Link: (tomando el vaso de la sala) ¬¬ niña traumada.  
Aryll: amargado! XP  
Sra. Forester: dejen de pelear! parecen perros y gatos!  
TV: Interrumpimos nuestra programación para traerles un boletín informativo (sale la presentadora de noticias con el fondo y el logo del canal) Buenas tardes tele auditorio, tenemos una noticia de último minuto, al parecer hace apenas media hora nos enteramos de la noticia de que la hija de nuestro señor presidente, Zelda Hyrule, ha sido raptada en la ciudad Lake Hylia, hace una hora y media. La noticia ha desatado un movimiento policiaco sin precedentes en la ciudad, donde el alcalde Yeil se ha mostrado muy trastornado. Vayamos con nuestra corresponsal en la ciudad...  
-Gracias Tatl. Como iba diciendo, la chica se encontraba con su guardaespaldas...  
CRASH  
Sra. Forester: (llegando a la sala) Link!? se te rompió el vaso!  
Link: (mirando la tele todo ido) Zelda...  
Aryll¿hermano?

El chico siente que todo le da vueltas, un sentimiento de puñetazo en el estómago recibió y se quedó sin aire; para luego desvanecerse en plena sala.

Sra. Forester: Link! (va y lo auxilia) rápido! Aryll, llama a tu padre!  
Aryll: si mamá!

EeEeE

Nohansen: me pueden decir qué pasó???

El hombre estaba encolerizado, había llegado en un vuelo privado a la ciudad; para reunirse con su esposa; el capitán del servicio secreto miraba al suelo algo confuso.

Capitán: lo siento señor, no conseguimos ni una pista, nadie vió nada e Impa...  
Nohansen: Impa... ¡IMPA!

La aludida llega caminando ayudada por Jessica, hacía poco que habían regresado a la casa, y habían estado interrogando a la mujer.

Impa: señor...  
Nohansen: (yendo hacia ella y furioso la toma del cuello del saco de vestir) debías cuidarla! te encargué su vida! así nos pagas!?  
Jessica: señor! no fue su culpa!  
Impa: (permanecía en silencio sepulcral)  
Nohansen: tú... tú... (la deja libre) estás despedida.  
Ceidy: Nohansen... no--  
Nohansen: (al capitán) quiero a mi hija de vuelta!! Búsquenla por todo el país si es necesario!  
Capitán: señor! (se retira)  
Impa: estás cometiendo un error Nohansen, de nuevo...  
Ceidy: Jessica, déjenos solos. (la mujer se retira)  
Impa: fue twinrova, se los aseguro.  
Nohansen: cómo lo sabes!?  
Impa: el golpe que me dieron, con no sé qué objeto, tenía un hechizo paralizante, que pude revertir.  
Ceidy: segura?  
Impa: no hay duda.  
Nohansen: Impa, cómo quiero que estés equivocada... (mira tristemente a su esposa) con toda mi alma, que sea un enemigo político mío, pero no twinrova...  
Ceidy: por lo de las elecciones? (lo toma de los hombros) Nohansen... ella es fuerte, lo logrará. ¿Verdad, Impa? No le han enseñado ya todo lo que debía saber?  
Impa: asi es... ella sabrá cómo aplicarlo.  
Nohansen: mi Zelda... de nuevo no.  
Impa: debo llamar a Rauru.

EeEeE

Todo negro.

Se escuchaban blasfemias de hombres y una discusión lejana de "si son brujas", "que no".  
Cada vez despertaba más. Entreabrió los ojos, y no atinaba a darse cuenta en dónde estaba. Los cerró y los volvió a abrir, estaba en un auto, alguien la mantenía sujeta, y podía ver por la ventanilla, un enorme basurero junto a un poste de luz y luego entrar a una especie de jardín.

Piloto: imbécil! la chica!  
-----: ah! (mira a Zelda que se estaba despertando) el cloroformo! (le pone la tela de nuevo y ella cae noqueada) fiu! por poco!  
Piloto: este carro tampoco lo ve la gente, verdad?  
-----: es por que son brujas...  
-----: y dale! ¬¬ que no!  
-----: que si!

EeEeE

En la sala de la casa de Darunia, Rauru, Impa y acabando de llegar, Saria y Ruto, todos estaban conmocionados por la noticia.

Darunia: segura Impa?  
Impa: no puedo mentir con eso...  
Darunia: y dices que era un hechizo paralizante?  
Rauru: Impa, no puede ser, ese tipo de hechizos...  
Impa: lo sé, duran días. Pero alguien me ayudó (le sonríe a Rauru) ya sabes tú quién.  
Rauru: ...  
Ruto: o.O quién?  
Impa: ¬¬U alguien.  
Saria: dime! T-T  
Rauru: ahora no es el momento. Lo que sabemos es que tal vez twinrova ya quiera despertar a Ganondorf, regresarle sus recuerdos.  
Saria: qué? así!? Raptando a nuestra amiga!?  
Darunia: fue más pronto de lo que pensé.  
Rauru: pero se van a llevar una desagradable sorpresa (hace una mueca) debemos atenernos a las consecuencias de nuestra acciones, y ellas la pagarán.  
Ruto: sabían desde el principio que harían algo así?  
Impa: más o menos...  
Saria: leen el futuro?  
Rauru: no, pero tenemos al tiempo de nuestro lado (les guiña un ojo a la chicas)  
Darunia: dónde está Nabooru? no ha llegado!  
Rauru: ella se fue, pidió permiso para ir a visitar a...

EeEeE

Nabooru¿Madre?

La mujer entra a la humilde casa en uno de los tantos barrios suburbanos de Ciudad Desierto Coloso; Nabooru pasa a la pequeña salita, adornada de fotos de ella y su familia.

Nabooru:_ cuántos años han pasado? _Madre?  
----: (saliendo de la cocina, al fondo) Nabooru? Hija! viniste a visitarme!  
Nabooru: hola ma' n.n al fin me dieron vacaciones.  
----: ven, siéntate (le indica el sofá después de abrazarla) ¿qué has hecho, mi Nabooru?  
Nabooru: hay, pues madre, qué más? trabajando.  
----: hacía tres años que no te veía! Y adivina qué, tu hermana consiguió trabajo! Pero hace poco tuvo unos imprevistos.  
Nabooru: de veras? y ahora en dónde trabaja Aveil?  
----: es la secretaria del alcalde n.n  
Nabooru: O.O qué?  
----: hasta le queda cerca! la casa del alcalde está a pocas cuadras de aquí, y la oficina donde trabaja está a 5 minutos en autobús.  
Nabooru: o.o  
----: pareces sorprendida hija.  
Nabooru: no, no es nada. (finge una sonrisa) Sólo me sorprendió lo...  
----: por lo de las revueltas? Ay, hija, eso ya pasó, desde que Ganondorf expuso su candidatura hace dos días todo anda muy tranquilo; espera, hace dos días que no veo a Aveil... estará en otra ciudad?  
Nabooru: cómo, madre? No has visto a Aveil?  
----: no, pues no.  
Nabooru: _esto no está bien _me podrías dar la dirección del alcalde? quiero darle una sorpresa a Aveil n.ñU  
----: claro... (se levanta y va a la cocina) a propósito¿cuánto te piensas quedar?  
Nabooru: (viendo una foto) hasta mañana, no hay inconveniente?  
----: oh no! es perfecto! podremos hablar de más cosas cuando vuelvas n-n (dice al regresar con un papel en la mano) esta es la dirección: Avenida Fuerte del Diablo número 7654 (le entrega el papel) si no está ahí puedes ir a la oficina, sólo pregunta.  
Nabooru: gracias ma'. Bueno, vengo luego n-n  
----: ve con cuidado... dicen que andan monstruos sueltos.  
Nabooru: no te preocupes (le guiña un ojo)

EeEeE

Zelda: _ah! me siento mareada!_

La chica poco a poco recobra la conciencia; y se desespereza. Al tratar de mover sus manos y pies no puede, y nota que estaba amarrada a una silla. Estaba en una especie de bodega, con anaqueles llenos de latas de conserva.

Zelda: _dónde estoy? _¿Hola? (dice con la esperanza de no estar sola, o sólo probando que podía gritar, para lo que se necesitara)

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, de eso no tenía la menor duda porque oyó cómo la abrían, chirriando horriblemente, le faltaba aceite. Zelda tomó aire, estaba nerviosa, no sabía lo que le podían hacer.

----: vaya, niñita. Si no has cambiado nada.  
----: jijijiji

Esas voces.  
Esa risa.  
Horribles recuerdos vagamente llegaban su mente.

Zelda: twi-twinrova? (dijo tratando de verlas)

Y de cada lado, dos ancianas bajitas, con aspecto de bruja la encararon, sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras mantenían su distancia prudente.

Zelda: ustedes? Pero si es la bibliotecaria!?  
Kotake: ¬¬U haz silencio niña! (le dijo visiblemente afectada)  
Koume: no estás en la posición de decirnos nada! así que guarda silencio!

Zelda se calló, pues no estaba segura de lo que eran capaces las viejas.

Kotake: ahora... niñita, nos vas a ayudar.  
Koume: si. Danos una muestra de tu poder!  
Zelda: poder? de qué hablan? _demonios! si saben que ya puedo usar mis poderes..._  
Koume: NO NOS VENGAS CON QUE NO SABES NADA! (chilló)  
Zelda: mi padre puede pagarles todo lo que pidan.  
Kotake: no queremos dinero... (le dijo poniendo su huesuda mano en la barbilla de la muchacha, haciendo que mirara su horrible cara) queremos tu poder...

Y se alejó unos pasos. La chica comenzó a sudar.

Koume: te hemos revisado, y tienes la cresta de la sabiduría en tu mano (dijo como si hubiera ganado una pelea) no puedes engañarnos.  
Kotake: ya no...  
Zelda: no (dijo susurrando)  
Ellas¿no?  
Zelda: (se trata de zafar) NO VAN A USARME!  
Ellas: jojojojo!  
Kotake: (tapándose la boca) trata todo lo que quieras, sólo lograrás que se aprieten más.  
Zelda: qué? ah! (gritó al sentir cómo las cuerdas en sus tobillos y muñecas la lastimaban)  
Koume: mientras más te resistas, más fuerte te amarrarán.

Zelda dejó de luchar, y poco se fue relajando en la silla, lo menos que quería era soltar la furia de esas dos.

Zelda: déjenme ir, por favor (les imploró tratando de que recapacitaran) no entiendo cómo podría ayudarles. Además! no--  
Kotake: no te hagas la que no sabes! bien que nos conoces!  
Zelda: ·-·U _la regué_ eh... n.nU  
Koume: ¬¬U bien, ahora, a lo que en verdad nos importa.

Koume camina hacia la puerta, mientras Kotake le hecha un vistazo de hielo a la chica (N/A: xD entendieron? "vistazo de hielo" xD –grillitos- ¬¬U osh!) se abre otra vez la puerta, que rechina y se escuchan los pasos apresurados de Koume y otra persona iban hacia ellas.  
Zelda tragó saliva, y no quiso voltear a ver.

Koume: señor... ella es la chica.  
Kotake: los dejamos... solos...  
Ellas: jijijiji (salen)  
Zelda: (viendo por el rabillo del ojo al hombre) _ay diosas..._

EeEeE

Nabooru: _vaya, que lujosa mansión_.

Así pensó nuestra gerudo al ver el caserón del alcalde de la ciudad, tenía una amplia reja que delimitaba el jardín, un gran patio, y como cien metros después, la casa de dos pisos.

---: argh...  
Nabooru: que demonios... (se acerca hacia la parte trasera de un bote de basura que estaba ahí, encontrándose a alguien tirado ahí) O.O AVEIL?  
Aveil: (parpadea y mira a la mujer) Nabooru? auch! (se toma la cabeza) dónde estoy? qué haces aquí?  
Nabooru: buscándote! mamá estaba preocupada porque hace dos días no te ve; pero¿Qué haces aquí detrás de la basura?  
Aveil: ocurrió algo extraño, hermana. Hace dos días que estaba trabajando en la oficina del alcalde, y hubo una explosión. Cuando desperté, estaba en la casa del señor Ganondorf; después lo vi muy raro, como si no fuera él. Tenía a dos viejas con él, las recuerdo, ya las había corrido de la oficina hacía años. Pero, ellas me hicieron dormir, y ahora aparezco aquí! (solloza) no me estoy volviendo loca? Parecían brujas! (llora y se aferra a su hermana)  
Nabooru: tal vez no... tal vez no. (la consuela acariciándole el cabello) ven, vayamos a casa...

Pero antes de que ambas se levantaran se escucharon risas, macabras risas que estaban detrás de la reja.

Nabooru: _esas risas, son de..._  
Aveil: son esas viejas, las que me noquearon, puedo recordar su risa.  
Nabooru: shh! (le susurra) escucha...

Detrás de la pared.

Koume: crees que lo levante?  
Kotake: debe! su fragmento reaccionará con el de ella, y tendemos a nuestro señor con nosotros de nuevo.

Detrás del basurero.

Nabooru: _qué? pero cómo? sólo podrían decir eso si... ay diosas, Zelda! _levántate Aveil (le dijo una vez que las viejas se fueron) vamos con mamá.

Se alejaron, y Nabooru de vez en cuando volteaba para ver la casa. Donde de seguro estaba Zelda.

EeEeE

Nabooru: madre¿sabes algo de la hija del presidente?  
----: (limpiando las heridas de Aveil) Mmm... creo, que, era la chica a la que habían raptado, no?  
Aveil y Nabooru: la raptaron? o.O  
----: si, hace como unas horas. Es de lo único que hablan en las noticias.  
Nabooru: entonces si es en serio?  
Aveil: eh? de que hablas?  
Nabooru: (como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario anterior) madre, pasan muchas patrullas por la casa del alcalde?  
----: o.o? no, pues no.  
Nabooru: creo que saldré esta noche...

EeEeE

Ese hombre, lo había visto antes, cuando su padre y el habían peleado la candidatura hacía como cinco años. Pero lo sabía, lo había visto mucho antes, y leves recuerdos de él; horribles recuerdos.

Ganondorf: tú... eres la princesa?  
Zelda: soy Zelda Hyrule. Señor (se dirigió así por respeto y temor) por favor, no me haga nada.

Zelda lo notó raro, sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno, y hablaba torpemente.

Ganondorf: ...  
Zelda: por favor, déjeme ir!

En eso, se abre la puerta y deja entrar de nuevo al par de ancianas, que venían riendo, pero cambiaron su semblante al ver que nada había pasado entre ellos dos.

Kotake: cómo!? aún no haces reaccionar su fragmento??  
Koume: maldita niña desgraciada...  
Kotake: espera, creo que no está funcionando bien (mencionó al acercarse al alcalde gerudo) el lavado cerebral.  
Koume: bueno, vamos a hacerle de titiriteras, y luego lo volvemos a hechizar.  
Kotake: está bien.

Se acercaron a Zelda, Kotake levanta una mano hacia la chica, como amenazándola, mientras Koume le desamarra una muñeca.

Kotake: si tratas de hacer algo heroico, te congelo mocosa.  
Koume: ahora, me vas a prestar tu mano...  
Zelda: (tratando de no mover el brazo) no!  
Koume: niña! (forzándola) no quieres que te queme (le dijo al comenzar a hacer un hechizo en la mano de la joven)  
Zelda: (sintiendo cómo poco a poco la iba quemando) está bien! cooperaré!  
Koume: buena chica...

La bruja le toma la muñeca derecha, quitándole el esparadrapo, dejando la marca de la trifuerza a la vista. La mente de Zelda estaba en blanco, no había qué hacer.  
Kotake, aún con la mano en alto, le ordenó a Ganondorf que se acercara, y levantara su mano derecha.  
El controlado hombre hizo lo que le ordenaban, y Koume hizo que la mano de la chica y la de él hicieran contacto con la parte donde estaba la trifuerza de la chica.  
Zelda cerró los ojos, no quería ver.  
Ganondorf estaba ido.  
Twirova esperaba ansiosamente.

Pero nada pasó...

Koume: pero qué demonios...  
Kotake: no debería haber reaccionado ya?  
Zelda: ... (abrió los ojos al escuchar el descontento de la dos)  
Ganondorf: ... (como despertando) eh? (parpadea un par de veces antes de preguntar) QUE DEMONIOS ESAN HACIENDO EN MI CASA?  
Twinrova: ¬0¬ (levantan una mano hacia él) JUYIA! (y una luz poderosísima le da de lleno al pobre alcalde, haciendo que quedara en el mismo estado vegetal que antes)

Zelda estaba asustadísima. Rauru no le había dicho que ella podían lavar el cerebro de la gente; entonces si no tenía cuidado podrían controlarla. Comenzó a temblar e inconscientemente a llorar.

Zelda: _no, nunca podré contra ellas... necesito valor..._  
Koume: (volteándose hacia Zelda) y tú... ¿con que no quieres cooperar, eh?  
Kotake: reservándote tu poder? (le da una bofetada con la mano huesuda)

Zelda se voltea por inercia, con la mejilla inflamada por el golpe, pero en vez de ardor, sintió un enorme frío. Un frío que le recorría el cuerpo.

Kotake: para que con eso pienses en lo que hiciste.  
Zelda: pe-pero no-no les hice nada! (les tartamudeó al sentir todo helado)  
Koume: ¬0¬ silencio!

Las dos salen de la bodega junto con el hombre, dejándola completamente sola... y bajo un efecto congelante.

EeEeE

Sra: Forester: (hincada junto al chico desmayado en el sillón) u.u por cuánto tiempo puede dormir?  
Aryll: (llegando) ya pude encontrar a papá! dice que en cuanto salga de la junta llega.  
Sra. Forester: gracias hija... mira! creo que se está despertando.

_Una gran y vasta pradera, rodeada de un frondoso bosque, al noreste una alta montaña, con una villa en sus faldas. Un enorme castillo, y al sur un vasto lago. Y al oeste un desierto.  
_

Eso veía en su sueño.

_Oscuras nubes cubrieron esa bella tierra, pero un haz de luz que salía del bosque, una piedra seguida de un hada, disipó la oscuridad._

Sentía una enorme desesperación.

_-Volveremos para cazarte.- Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.  
-Gracias chico- le dijo ¿su maestra del Colegio? Nabooru -pude despertar como Sabia del Espíritu; has terminado, podrás ir contra el Rey Malvado-  
-¿eh? que demonios ocurre?-_

Confusión.

_-Ellas han vuelto...- le dijo una chica algo familiar- los sabios han decidido eliminarlas de una forma poco ortodoxa-  
-¿Mm?-  
-¿No entiendes? Debemos arriesgar nuestros poderes, y debes ayudarnos, por favor, te lo pido. Tu fragmento de la trifuerza puede ayudarnos-  
-Claro que lo hará- le respondió un hombre con increíble parecido a su ex-director- sólo tengamos más cuidado con las ánimas de twinrova-  
-Claro Rauru- respondió la chica rubia- ¿Verdad, Link?-_

Link: (abrió los ojos de golpe y respirando agitadamente) ...  
Sra. Forester: Link! por las diosas! gracias a Nayru que despertaste¿pues con qué te asustaste hijo?

Link no respondió a los preocupados llamados de su madre, sólo se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia fuera, hacia la casa de Zelda.

Sra. Forester¡Link! (se levanta tratando de detenerlo) ah! se me fue!  
Aryll: pero qué le pasa?  
Sra. Forester: ni idea...

EeEeE

Corría a todo lo que le daba sus piernas; la calle estaba llena de patrullas y autos de reporteros rodeando la modesta casa. Había acordonados alrededor de las aceras, y varios gorilones del servicio secreto impedían el paso.

Jessica: (hablando por celular) perímetro resguardado...  
Link: con un demonio! déjenme pasar! (forcejeaba con un policía)  
Policía: no puede pasar jovencito!  
Jessica: oye! (le llama la atención a los dos) dejen de hacer escándalo! (se le queda viendo al chico rubio) o.o _diosas, no puede ser él._  
Link: usted sabe dónde está Zelda?! (le gritó histérico) no puede ser verdad! dígame que no es verdad!  
Policía: chico no seas bromista! ahora lárgate!  
Jessica: espera... (le dijo aleándolo de él) oye, de casualidad tu nombre no es Link?  
Link: (algo desesperado) si... eh¿es cierto eso... lo del secuestro?  
Jessica: _demonios! es él... _si chico, pero no te preocupes, todo la policía del país la está buscando.  
Link: ... no! No! (se va corriendo en la dirección contraria)

Demasiada frustración. Tenía la esperanza que todo fuera un cruel sueño. No. Se la habían llevado, algún desgraciado; y estaba sola, sin nadie.  
Sabía que parecía cruel, pero se culpaba a sí mismo, no había estado allí. No desde hacía un par de semanas. La dejó ir.

¿Y porqué le parecía que eso ya lo había vivido? Se sentía miserable.

Corrió. Corrió igual o más de fuerte que antes¿a dónde? no importaba. Justo donde estaba la avenida, se topó con Ruto y Saria, que tal vez iban a su casa.

Ruto: Link? por qué vienes corriendo?  
Link: déjenme ir! (les dijo deteniéndose antes de chocar con ellas para después comenzar a correr, siendo detenido por Saria) déjenme!  
Saria: cálmate! (le dijo tomando su brazo) no puedes hacer nada por ella!

Se detuvo. Era cierto. No podría encontrarla, no sabía dónde buscar.

Link: no...  
Ruto: la encontrarán sana y salva. No te preocupes.  
Link¿por qué?  
Saria¡calma! ella está bien.  
Link: (se aferra al brazo de la kokiri) PORQUÉ?

Ruto y Saria suspiran y se miran entre sí. La situación era difícil, y más o menos tenían una idea de dónde se podía encontrar la chica, pero no podían hacer nada.

EeEeE

Con la presteza de un gato y su sigilo cayó en el patio de la cuidada propiedad. Sabía que eso era nato, pues en otra vida había sido ladrona, pero hasta ahora ponía en práctica sus oxidadas habilidades. Pasó el césped sin hacer ruido con sus tennis y conjunto deportivo negro, cuidando que los ocasionales policías perezosos no la atraparan. Llegó hasta una ventana donde había luz, y se paró a un lado, podía escucharlas bien, estaban discutiendo.

Kotake: pero cómo!?  
Koume: cálmate...  
Kotake: no la hizo reaccionar!  
Koume: debió; sólo con hacer contacto la trifuerza despierta. (le dijo confundida)  
Kotake: entonces el problema no es la chica... es (mira al controlado hombre, que estaba sentado en una silla a pocos metros de donde ellas se encontraban, detrás de un escritorio)  
Koume: oh, no! no creerás que es él!? Sabes cuánto batallamos para llegar hasta aquí?  
Kotake: hermana! (dijo molesta) hemos perdido el tiempo! todo esto fue una total pérdida de tiempo!  
Nabooru: (desde su escondite) _jeje, viejas tontas¿acaso no se acuerdan de lo que le pasó a su "rey"?  
_Kotake: y ellos lo sabían! (le dijo apretando el puño) esos malditos sabios y el desgraciado de Rauru! lo sabían! y por eso no hicieron nada para detenernos!  
Koume: jugaron con nosotras? (dijo embobada)  
Kotake: así es!  
Koume: pero... (le dijo mirando al suelo) por qué? qué salió mal?  
Kotake: no lo sé...

Nabooru aprovechó esa distracción y realizó uno de los simples hechizos que había practicado durante meses. Uno de liberación de conjuro, y disimuladamente lo lanzó a Ganondorf, escondiéndose de nuevo en la ventana.

Nabooru: (tapándose la boca para no reír) _jeje! viejas inútiles, vamos a ver qué les parece eso._  
Ganondorf: (como despertando) o.oUU (mira a las señoras discutiendo de quién era la más tonta por haber caído en esa trampa, y oprime un botón debajo de su escritorio)

EeEeE

No era la temperatura del cuarto la que estaba bajando, era la de ella. Podía ver su aliento condensado aún amarrada a esa silla. Se trató de serenar, le estaba dando miedo todo lo que había ocurrido. Trató de pensar en algo, y lo único que se le venía a la mente era que tenía que escapar de ahí... y después hallar la manera de regresar.

Pensó en una infinidad de conjuros, pero ninguno le parecía, y si se movía mucho las cuerdas harían que se amorataran sus ya congelados miembros. Se le vino a la mente el basurero que vio antes de caer desmayada de nuevo. ¿Y si iba hasta allá?

Zelda: _eso no es problema..._ ( cerró sus ojos y se trató de concentrar) vi-vi-viento de Farore... (tartamudeó por el frío) VI-VIENTO DE FA-FARORE!

Una luz verdosa inundó el cuarto y para cuando desapareció, la bodega estaba vacía.

EeEeE

Nabooru desde su refugio escuchó cómo varios guardias apresaban a las viejas, mientras lanzaban gritos pero no podían conjurar nada porque las habían tomado desprevenidas. Y se las llevaron a la orden de "arráiguenlas y después interróguenlas" de Ganondorf; después una luz verdosa afuera de la propiedad. Le ganó la curiosidad y con un salto salió del alborotado jardín, para encontrarse una silla con una chica amarrada.

Nabooru: Zelda?! (corrió hasta ella)  
Zelda: _lo logré! pude salir!_ (escucha el grito de la mujer) Na-nabooru?  
Nabooru: si estabas ahí! malditas desgraciadas de twinrova... ven mi niña (desamarra las cuerdas de los tobillos y muñecas de la chica) ya va a pasar todo.  
Zelda: E-estoy bi-bien...  
Nabooru: nada de bien! llevas casi un día desparecida! tus padres te están buscando!  
Zelda: e-ellos siempre hacen lo-lo mismo...  
Nabooru: si (le dijo mientras la cargaba y comenzaba a caminar a su casa) pero también te buscan en Ciudad Desierto Coloso, verdad?  
Zelda: qu-qué?  
Nabooru: mejor descansa, te llevo a casa de mi madre y llamo a Impa... estás muy fría...  
Zelda: ...

Estaba sorprendida, no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba; ahora Nabooru la había salvado. Pero no entendía muy bien cómo había logrado escapar.

EeEeE

----: está al borde de la hipotermia hija... ¿vas a llamar a sus padres?

La madre de Nabooru le había dado un té caliente a Zelda, pero la chica sólo se calentaba las manos. Ese frío no se le pasaba.

Nabooru: mejor que eso... voy a llamar a Impa. (le dijo con el teléfono en la mano, mientras de su bolso sacaba un papel)  
Zelda: gra-gracias...

EeEeE

Ceidy: cualquiera comete errores, Impa. Nohansen ha estado muy tenso, tanto que creo que mejor no quiere hablar de eso, y se regresó a la capital. (supira) pero por qué sé que Zelda está bien?  
Impa: es por que lo está... ella de seguro ya salió de cualquier imprevisto, es fuerte...  
Ceidy: hablando de fortaleza, Impa... (le dijo restregándose las manos) eh.. me gustaría saber que me dieras tu opinión acerca de algo que Nohansen y yo intentamos hacer...  
RING RING  
Impa: (le hace un ademán a Ceidy para que esperara y contesta su celular) Hola? Nabooru? Si¿cómo te la estás pasando con tu madre?  
Ceidy: (sonríe al escuchar la plática entre amigas) n.n  
Impa: qué? o.o QUÉ? POR NAYRU!  
Ceidy: o.o Impa! que sucede?  
Impa: (cuelga) Señora, Nabooru encontró a Zelda!  
Ceidy: (se levanta) QUÉ!? AH, POR LAS DIOSAS! GRACIAS! (comienza a sollozar)

EeEeE

**... n.nU ¬0¬ bueno, ahí está el capítulo 15...**

**En el próximo capítulo...  
¿Qué sucede con Twinrova?  
¿Qué falló en su plan?  
¿Cómo regresa Zelda a su casa?  
¿o.o le van a avisar a Nohansen?  
¿Algún día terminaré (o empezaré) el cap 16? #0#  
¿Obtendré el Twilight princess?**

**Ah! en estas semanas chequen mi deviant art, por que estoy segura de que subiré un cap extra de este fic, y un dibujo inédito O-o seh, el cap extra es una extensión del 16... que por cierto, no lo he empezado! xD neh...**

**Pues, no sé... sólo me queda saber por sus comentarios cómo sintieron este cap... que por lo visto ya se dieron cuenta de cierto detallito ¬0¬ y si no... pues no xD**

**Chaito, dejen reviews (si quieren)**


	16. El nuevo desafío

**u.ú Respondo a cierta preguntita...  
El chico no come mucho potasio (encontrado en bananas), la falta de este mineral y falta de glucosa a cierta hora de la tarde hace que tu sistema sufra cansancio físico y emocional; al recibir una respuesta fuerte (en este caso la desaparición de una paersona querida) se sufre una baja de azúcares que hacen que pierdas la conciencia. n-n así, o más claro lo de la desmayada de Link? ¬o¬ ya no me digan nada! u.ú**

EeEeE

**Capítulo 16 "El nuevo desafío"**

La puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando entrar a Impa y a una cansada Zelda.

Zelda: n.n hola mamá...  
Ceidy: (a punto de sollozar) Zelda! (la abraza) hija! te extrañé demasiado! que bueno que estás bien!  
Zelda: x.x ya mamá, me asfixias...  
Ceidy: (la suelta) pero estás muy fría... qué pasó?  
Zelda: ya le conté a Impa todo (le sonríe tristemente) quisiera dormir... (a Impa) gracias por librarme de la prensa... (sube algo apagada las escaleras)  
Ceidy: o.o Impa¿puedes explicarme?  
Impa: u.ú fue algo difícil, Nabooru nos ayudó mucho, ella descubrió que twinrova tenía al alcalde controlado y...  
Ceidy: espera, cuéntamelo con más calma mientras vamos a la cocina. Deja preparo algo para quitarle ese hechizo congelante.

Las dos se van a la cocina, dónde Impa le cuenta todos los pormenores, ya era de madrugada, y había una gran movilización afuera, que el servicio secreto repelía, Ceidy había desconectado el teléfono de la casa para evitar las llamadas de la prensa. Hacía una poción azul, y estaba algo renuente a preguntar, hasta que Impa terminó.

Ceidy: y dices que, no sirvió? Así dijo Zelda?  
Impa: por eso la quisieron congelar, y según Nabooru las encerraron en la cárcel de Coloso.  
Ceidy: pero eso no las va a detener! sólo serán prófugas de la justicia!  
Impa: eso nos da alguna ventaja... por lo menos ante la ley.  
Ceidy: (suspira) es algo...

EeEeE

No durmió esa noche. Se quedó acostado en su cama viendo al techo, como siempre, pensando en ella, si estaba bien, cómo se encontraba. Muchas dudas en su cabeza.

Link: (suspira antes de que el despertador sonara) _con un demonio..._

Se levanta apesadumbrado y se viste, tenía que ir a la preparatoria en la tarde, y estaba demasiado ido como para prestar atención a algo.  
Bajó, sólo por inercia, odiaba los lunes; su madre tomaba un café cuando lo vio bajar, y le cambió el semblante al verlo tan triste.

Sra. Forester: hijo... por qué te dolió tanto lo de la hija del presidente? estás pálido.  
Link: (forzó una sonrisa) no es nada...  
Sra. Forester¿era tu compañera de escuela¿Verdad?  
Link: si...  
Sra. Forester: Mmm (se pone en frente del chico, y le toma la cara, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos) era algo más que tu compañera, Link Forester ¬0¬ esa cara de pervertido también la tenía tu padre.  
Link: 0.0 u//u cara de pervertido, yo? no sé de qué hablas... (se quita del agarre de su madre y se sienta en la mesa, viendo sin interés el noticiero de la mañana)  
Sra. Forester: vaya, parece que Link tenía una noviecita de la que no sabía.

Este comentario hizo que el chico adquiriera el color de la sangre, y que se crispara, mientras la mujer se carcajeaba.

Sra. Forester: ¬0¬ oh vamos, sólo era una broma.  
Link: ESO NO ES PARA QUE BROMEES! (le dijo agitando los brazos y muy sonrojado)  
TV: ... y siguiendo con nuestras noticias más recientes, la hija de nuestro presidente ha sido recuperada en un operativo típico del servicio secreto, totalmente discreto y casi sin habernos enterado hasta la madrugada de hoy. Los policías apartan a toda la prensa de la casa de la primera dama en Lake Hylia, donde se rumora que la muchacha fue entregada por un contacto de Desierto Coloso, donde se presume que estaba la chica secuestrada...  
Sra. Forester: escuchaste? (voltea a donde estaba Link) Link? o.oU (ve que no hay nadie) u.ú

EeEeE

Ceidy: Zelda? Estás despierta?  
Zelda: si... puedes pasar... (la mujer entra con un vaso entre las manos)  
Ceidy: pudiste dormir?  
Zelda: -.- n-no, tengo mucho frío (se tapa con la sábana)  
Ceidy: toma esto (le da el vaso) te va a curar.  
Zelda: ¬.¬ no será otra de tus pociones, o si? (le dan escalofríos) son horribles...  
Ceidy: ¬.¬ que comes que adivinas?  
Zelda: TOT demonios!  
Ceidy: u.ú y quiero ver que te la acabes toda.

La joven hizo lo que le ordenaban, sabía simplemente a rayos, peor que la poción verde. A terminar lo que le pareció un enorme vaso, se lo entregó a su madre. Se encontraba mucho mejor, el frío la abandonaba, y ya no titiritaba.

Zelda: gracias mamá... siempre puedo contar contigo n.n  
Ceidy: es lo menos que puedo hacer. (se levanta) vas a ir a la preparatoria acompañada de Impa y Jessica; y te regresas lo más pronto posible, no camines sola y...  
Zelda: (la interrumpe) mamá! sabes lo que pasó! no necesito cuidados especiales.  
Ceidy: no lo digo por eso, lo digo por la prensa (suspira) 9.9  
Zelda: a bueno... n.nU puedo escabullirme.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, mientras la chica se cambiaba de ropa y su madre tendía la cama.

Ceidy: lista para un nuevo día?  
Zelda: siempre... n.n  
-OTRA VEZ!? QUE ME DEJEN PASAR!

Ambas voltean, esa voz, era de...

Zelda: _Link?_ (baja a toda prisa las escaleras)

EeEeE

Link: por favor!  
Impa: no puedes pasar! órdenes de la señora!  
Link: anden! T-T  
Jessica: lo siento chico...  
Zelda: déjenlo! (les dijo al salir de la casa) puede hablar conmigo... n.n

Las dos guardaespaldas se retiran. Link se talla los ojos, no creyéndolo.

Link: si era verdad! regresaste!  
Zelda: hola Link (le sonríe muy feliz)

Y aparte de todo lo que vivió, llevaba unos días sin verlo. Él corrió hacia ella, abrazándola y cargándola, dando unas vueltas, mientras ella reía.

Zelda: porqué tanta emoción? XD  
Link: n-n te extrañé! (le dijo dejando de dar vueltas, todavía abrazándola) me preocupé mucho por ti.  
Zelda: (bajó la mirada) pero ya estoy aquí... (sonrió) sólo quería salir de ahí para verte...  
Link: que ocurrió? quién fue ese mal nacido que hizo eso?  
Zelda: (suspiró y negó con la cabeza) sólo unos tipos que no debemos temer...

Link la miró, y dejó de abrazarla, algo le decía que no estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no quería incomodarla preguntándole. Ella notó su silencio, y se aferró de su brazo.

Zelda: hay muchos reporteros por aquí... nos vemos en la preparatoria, ok? (le guiñó un ojo y empezó a subir las escaleras)  
Link: claro... (se despidió algo embobado) eh...

La tomó del brazo impidiendo que se alejara, ella volteó, sólo para recibir un tímido beso de parte del muchacho. Así quedaron unos segundos... casi sin respirar. Se alejó algo apenada, y juntó su frente con la de él.

Zelda: a veces se me olvida respirar...  
Link: a mi también.

Zelda se acurrucó junto a él, abrazándolo.

Link: no vuelvas a desaparecerte así (bromeó) yo te voy a cuidar de ahora en adelante.  
Zelda: (sonríe y asiente) nada me haría más feliz...  
Link: nos vemos en la escuela?  
Zelda: te veo allá.

Ella vuelve a subir las escaleras, aún tomada del brazo del chico, haciendo la caminar que sus manos dejaran de tocarse, para de una vez por todas adentrarse en su casa.

Él sólo caminó satisfecho a su hogar. Debía ir a la prepa en la tarde.

EeEeE

Estaban algo ansiosas, en la mañana, en sus respectivas casas se habían enterado de la noticia de la "aparición" de Zelda Hyrule, había varios reporteros en la puerta principal del plantel, y muchos estudiantes rumoraban al verlas.  
Clairen volaba de un lado a otro, igual de ansiosa que su dueña.

Ruto: con un... ¿Y Zelda? quiero verla!  
Saria: ya, ya (trataba de calmar a la histérica zora) ella tiene que venir, nos tiene que contar qué le pasó.  
Ruto: ¬¬X hablando del rey, bueno, de la reina de Roma! (señala por la puerta de los maestros) ahí está!  
Saria: o.o pero¿por qué por ahí?  
Ruto: ah! (bufó sarcásticamente) nosotras preocupándonos por ella y la señorita bien acompañada del otro... chico ¬.¬  
Link: xP  
Zelda: n.nU pues hay mucha prensa allá afuera.  
Saria: e Impa? o.o  
Impa: me llamaban? (se apareció detrás de los cuatro chicos)  
Ellos –incluyendo al hada que se crispó-: o0o!! AAAH!  
Impa: ¬.¬ señorita Hyrule¿y sus clases?  
Saria: u.ú Impa! nos asustas!  
Zelda: todavía no toca la campana...  
Link:3 además, no estamos haciendo nada.  
RING  
Ruto: ¬.¬ por hablar...  
Link: -.-U  
Ruto: vámonos Zeldiux...  
Zelda: ya voy... (a Link) nos vemos luego.  
Link: hasta el recreo.  
Saria: ya dejen de tortolear! ¬¬XX no quiero llegar tarde Link!  
Ambos: o/ó no estamos...  
Impa: ¬.¬ señorita...  
Zelda: u/u ya, no estoy haciendo nada.

Cada pareja de chicos se va a su clase, Impa se queda afuera de la dirección, como siempre, vigilando. Le causaba gracia la actitud de los chicos. Pero debía estar atenta a cualquier movimiento.

EeEeE

Algunos días más tarde, en la capital.  
Donde varios hombres líderes del movimiento protestante religioso estaban reunidos con Nohansen, dispuestos a aclarar puntos.

Tipo: ... y por eso decimos que debemos arrepentirnos! o0ó el fin del mundo se acerca!  
Secretario: y el gobierno dice que sólo es una anomalía de desechos tóxicos!  
Tipo: pero atacan a la gente!  
Secretario: por la misma anomalía!  
Nohansen: -.-U y por qué piensan que la diosa Din ha bajado con los mortales? (le preguntó al tipo)  
Tipo (XD): u.ú bueno, teníamos en nuestra comunidad un orbe antiquísimo, se decía que era la perla del fuego, usted sabe que cada iglesia tiene sus reliquias, no queríamos que corriera la misma suerte que el orbe de la iglesia de Nayru, que se perdió hace años... pero ahora, sucede que nuestro orbe y el de la iglesia de Farore desaparecieron!  
Secretario: ¬¬U eso qué tiene que ver?  
Tipo: pues nuestras leyendas dicen que eso sucede cuando la diosa reencarna! o.ó

Nohansen sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

Nohansen: y... ¿qué les ha dicho la religión de la trifuerza? o.ó  
Tipo: no nos han apoyado...

Y es que hacía ya varios meses esas juntas con los representes religiosos lo habían puesto a pensar más en una aterradora posibilidad.

EeEeE

Ese mismo día, pero en otra ciudad; más bien dicho, en una casa de arraigo del cuartel de policía de Ciudad Desierto Coloso (así o más específica ¬¬U) donde un comandante gerudo le hacía preguntas a un par de conocidas señoras.

Comandante: y pueden decirme por qué estaban en la casa de nuestro alcalde? son señoras de edad... no son pedófilas o si? (soltó una risita)  
Ellas: ¬.¬

Twinrova no había dicho absolutamente desde que las habían apresado, habían pasado ya como cuatro días en la cárcel, siendo el centro de atención en todo el cuartel.

Pero, si le picas al toro, el toro te puede dar una cornada, y así lo demostraron estas viejas; que cuando el comandante se estaba riendo de ellas, juntaron unas cosas que habían tenido guardadas desde hacía muchos años. Cuando los extraños artefactos hicieron su efecto, hicieron explotar todo el cuartel de policía, matando a más de uno. Por eso, el par de brujas salió libre entre toda la confusión y los gritos de policías moribundos.

Kotake: nadie se mete con nosotras...  
Koume: y sale libre!  
Ellas: jojojojojo!

Tuvieron suficiente tiempo para pensar en lo que había salido mal con Ganondorf. Caminaron ya mucho trecho sin rumbo, mientras veían a carros de bomberos pasar a la gran humareda que había dejado la explosión.

Kotake: y bien hermana¿hora de cambiar de planes?  
Koume: es lo más sensato Kotake u.ú tenemos que encontrar al chico...  
Kotake: T-T no quería decirlo, pero... ahora dependemos de él.  
Koume: sólo espero que "ellos" lo hayan encontrado ya.  
Kotake: (se pega en la frente) hubiéramos aprovechado la oportunidad y haberle preguntado  
a la mocosa!  
Koume: el hubiera no existe. Además, es posible que ella aún no lo haya encontrado, habrá  
que ver cómo trabajan esos siete malditos y después acomodar nuestros planes para liberar...  
Kotake: O.O no estarás pensando...  
Koume: asi es! LA ESPADA MAESTRA!  
Kotake: #0# hermana! eres una genio!  
Koume: u.ú lo sé. Pero¿cómo es que no vimos antes que nuestro señor no reencarnó espiritualmente? Sino físicamente; su espíritu y la trifuerza del poder aún están en el reino sagrado...  
Kotake¿cómo lo olvidamos? 9.9  
Koume: gajes del oficio, Kotake. Si no hubiera sido por estas gemas, no hubiéramos salido de ahí.  
Kotake: (acariciando la gema azul) fue buena idea robarla de aquél museo hace 50 años (se ríe) nuestras antiguas gemas...  
Koume: (acariciando la roja) si. Estemos atentas hermana, que hay que dirigirnos a la capital!

EeEeE

Días más tarde...

----: _los boletos que compré hacia Hyrule son para mañana._  
Jessica: no importa, como quiera ya me enteré que ellas escaparon de una cárcel.  
----: _¿de veras? Wow! sí que son problemáticas! No has encontrado al chico?  
_Jessica: claro que lo encontré! si no soy lenta!  
----: _qué carácter!_  
Jessica: perdón, estoy algo tensa.  
----: _mucho trabajo?_

Jessica: así es. ¿Y cómo está Mirna?  
----: _oh, ella esta muy bien! la recogí el sábado pasado, parece que volvió con su antiguo yo._  
Jessica: (suspira fastidiada) 9.9 otra vez, Cristina? no le da flojera ser siempre la misma?  
Cristina: _pues, dímelo a mi, jeje, que parezco la misma.  
_Jessica: igual yo... aún no sé por qué la chica no me reconoce, Impa y Rauru las van a estar esperando. (Escucha cómo llega alguien) debo irme, te hablo luego.  
Cristina: _ok, te hablo luego_ (cuelga)  
Ceidy: n0n llegamos!  
Zelda: u.ú no tienes por qué decir eso, mamá!  
Ceidy: alguien está de mal humor... n.n mejor vamos a cenar!

Zelda va hacia la sala, y se sienta sin ganas en el sofá, prendiendo la televisión; Jessica estaba sentada del otro lado del sofá.

Jessica: Impa tuvo que salir, yo la estoy supliendo.  
Zelda: ahora a dónde fue?  
Jessica: creo que con un tal Darunia, no lo recuerdo...  
Zelda: 9.9 (suspira) bueno, es su vida...  
Jessica: (saca algo de su bolsillo interno del saco) señorita, creo que esto es suyo, como la veo tan feliz con el joven Link...  
Zelda: o/o qué?  
Jessica: (le extiende la pulsera) es suya, no se la había podido dar... yo la guardé.  
Zelda: (tomándola) o.o Jessica, gracias. Ya me estaba lamentando esta pérdida n.n muchas gracias.  
Jessica: n.n de nada.  
Impa: (llegando de improviso) buenas noches!  
Ellas: o0o AAAH!  
Impa: ¬¬U por qué creo que hacen eso a propósito?  
Jessica: xD se nota?  
Zelda: (cubriéndose la boca) xD  
Impa: señorita Zelda, mañana sábado a las 9 de la mañana, tiene clase de redacción.  
Zelda: o.o qué? TOT por qué?  
Impa: u.ú órdenes de su maestro...  
Zelda: caray! ya entendí! (se retira a su cuarto)  
Jessica: van a decirle ya?  
Impa: ellas escaparon, y estoy segura que ya saben a quién buscar, debemos encontrarlo primero...  
Jessica: crees que...  
Impa: sea el novio de la muchacha? (suspira) es obvio, no?

EeEeE

Link: aaaaaaaaachú! T-T alguien está hablando de mi.  
Aryll: ¬.¬ pues ni quien te quiera, amargado! ayúdame con mi tarea!  
Link: T-T por qué Farore? porqué me tocó una hermana tan desgraciada?  
Aryll: ¬.¬  
Link: ¬¬X  
Aryll: ¬.¬ vuélvelo a decir...  
Link: (yendo a la puerta) mamá!! Aryl está diciendo majaderías! u0u  
Aryll: 0-0 no es cierto!  
Sra. Forester: (a lo lejos) vas a ver Aryll! termina la tarea!  
Aryll: (amenazándolo con el puño) cállate o yo le digo que te perforaste una oreja! xP  
Link: o.ó no serás capaz! sabes por qué lo hice! T-T tú estuviste ahí!  
Aryll: pero ella no lo sabe u.ú así que mejor ayúdame con mi tarea!  
Link: -.- ya que...

Como buen hermano mayor (¬¬U) le ayudó a su hermanita con la tarea que tenía, aunque fuera viernes; y eso por que ella lo había amenazado de decirle a su madre lo de la perforada de oreja que se dio. (N/A: aquí es el cap extra del que tanto les hablé! en mi deviant art) Casi terminaban esa tediosa obra, cuando, por la ventana abierta del chico se escuchó un chillido.

Aryll: que fue eso?  
Link: espera... (se levanta y se comienza a acercar a la ventana)  
Aryll: no vaya a ser un monstruo! (le avienta algo) toma esto!  
Link: qué? (voltea y...) PAF! x,x  
Aryll: TOT perdón!  
Link: (sobándose la cabeza) avisa antes de lanzar! ¬.¬ (Toma el bat que cayó al suelo)

Usando el bat como si fuera un arma, la tomó con la zurda (por que era zurdo 9.9) acercándose al alféizar de la ventana, preparado para cualquier cosa. El chillido volvió a sonar, y cuando estuvo justo para mirar por el lugar, un par de cosas negras se le abalanzaron, directo a su cuello.

Link: (saltando a un lado) murciélagos?

Dijo atónito viendo cómo los animalillos entraban a su cuarto y planeaban para volverlo a atacar. Preparó el bat, y dio un batazo con un solo brazo a uno de los keezes que se había lanzado a su cuello, haciendo que desapareciera en un humo negro.

Aryll: hermano! (gritó al ver a uno de los keezes volar hacia ella)  
Link: Aryll!

No supo cómo, pero corrió y do un salto enfrente de su hermana, blandiendo el bat como una espada hizo un mandoble al keeze que desapareció en un humo negro antes de chocar con la pared. Aryll se destapó los ojos, viendo cómo aún su hermano estaba con el bate de lado por el impulso que había dado.

Aryll: qué- qué fue eso?  
Link: o-o no sé...  
Aryll¿cómo hiciste eso!? Estuvo genial!  
Link: o-o no... sé.

Estaba como ido, mientras Aryll saltaba alrededor de él suplicándole que le enseñara a hacer esos movimientos. La verdad es que lo había hecho sin pensar, sólo para tener la seguridad de su hermana.

Link: _que rayos me sucedió?_

EeEeE

Estaba raro. Por lo general el chico tenía apetito, la mayoría de las veces, pero ahora ni él ni Aryll querían comer, y ella imitaba al joven moviendo la cuchara en la pasta.

Sra. Forester: que pasa? no les gustó la comida?  
Aryll: si mami... n-n  
Sra. Forester: entonces por qué no comen? (mira a Aryll curiosa)  
Aryll: ·-· ok!ok!, ya como... (empieza a comer)  
Sra. Forester: (ve a chico que sigue jugando con la comida, moviendo la pasta con el tenedor) a ti qué bicho te picó que no quieres comer?  
Link: eh? (mira a su madre) nada (mira el plato)  
Sra. Forester: andas raro chico...  
Link: es que... (mira de nuevo a su madre y deja el tenedor) nos atacaron unos murciélagos.  
Sra. Forester: qué?!  
Link: arriba, en mi cuarto, entraron por la ventana.  
Sra. Forester: por eso andas así?  
Link: no... No por eso. Pero pensé que ya los había visto antes, es todo.  
Aryll: me salvó de uno de ellos con un bat! fue magnífico!  
Sra. Forester: (mira el entusiasmo de su hija y el desconcierto del chico) Link... puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, lo sabes bien, o con tu padre. ¿Qué pasa¿Esos sueños otra vez?  
Link: (se levanta de repente de la mesa) no es nada! estoy bien!  
Sra. Forester: (suspira al ver a su hijo marcharse enojado) vaya... u.¬ Aryll, cómete tu comida.  
Aryll: si mami...

EeEeE

¡Qué mejor que pasar un sábado en la mañana en tu antigua escuela!? (N/A: la autora va a clases en sábado -w- nótese sarcasmo) Con esa mentalidad iba Zelda, Saria y Ruto a su antigua escuela ese sábado, debía ser algo importante.  
Antes de llegar a la oficina de Rauru, se escuchaba perfectamente cómo ya dentro estaban Nabooru y Darunia.

Nabooru: (desde dentro) me quitas mis vacaciones para esto!  
Rauru: pronto tendrás vacaciones por toda la maldita eternidad si no quieres cooperar!  
Darunia: calmen esos ánimos!  
Nabooru: pero pueden decirle solos a las chicas! que tengo que ver aquí?!  
Rauru: eres una sabia! eso te dice algo?  
Darunia: no empiecen...  
Ruto: (antes de entrar) ·-· los viejos están algo incómodos...  
Saria: pero por qué están tan alterados?  
Zelda: -.- ni idea, me dan ganas de no entrar...  
Impa: sólo están irritados...  
Ruto: claro! 9.9 si Rauru nos comienza a gritar, juro que...  
Rauru: (desde dentro) cállese Yeil y entren de una buena vez!  
Ruto: 0.0U

Las cuatro mujeres entran, mientras Nabooru se sentaba en una silla algo molesta, y Rauru detrás de su escritorio.

Rauru: -.-X ha llegado el momento, Zelda, puedo decirte que hemos terminado oficialmente tu preparación. Ahora sólo debemos saber dónde se encuentran esas viejas y...  
Nabooru: ya díselo de una vez! ¬¬X  
Zelda/Ruto/Saria: o.oU  
Impa: (suspira)  
Darunia: 9.9  
Rauru: (mira la chica) debemos encontrar al... (piensa mucho para decirlo) portador de la trifuerza del valor.

Silencio. Zelda mira a Rauru, y después a los demás. ¿Existía¿Aún¿Por qué presentía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta?

Rauru: el portador de la trifuerza hará contacto con la tuya y reaccionará, casi como lo que quiso hacer twinrova contigo y Ganondorf.  
Ruto¿por qué no pudo?  
Saria: si! o.ó por qué? hicieron todo ese teatrito para nada?  
Impa: quisieron despertar la trifuerza del poder u.ú y pasaron por alto algo muy importante.  
Darunia: olvidaron que el verdadero Ganondorf, está todavía encerrado en el reino sagrado, pudo renacer físicamente, pero no espiritualmente, la trifuerza del poder aún está en el reino sagrado.  
Zelda: fue por eso?  
Rauru: hemos deliberado mucho. Y ahora creemos que ellas están buscando al chico.  
Nabooru: aparte, han desaparecido desde que escaparon de la cárcel en Coloso, nadie las ha visto.  
Impa: momento... no me habían dicho eso. ¿Nadie las ha visto?  
Darunia: nadie...  
Ruto: y cómo demonios saben que van por la reencarnación del héroe!?  
Nabooru: es obvio, no crees? van por el único que puede sacar la espada maestra y abrir la puerta al reino sagrado...  
Saria: pero para eso no necesitan... las piedras espirituales?  
Zelda: y esas piedras hace mucho fueron destruidas... (mira cómo los adultos bajan la mirada) no?  
Rauru: Zelda... (toma aire) no, con ayuda de ciertas personas las piedras fueron ocultas hace varios siglos por sus creadoras directas...  
Zelda: quieres decir... o.o es posible?  
Impa: por las mismas diosas (dijo serena)

EeEeE

Kotake: una en un árbol fosilizado...  
Koume: otra en una cueva abandonada...  
Kotake: la última en una caverna de hielo... ja! Rauru! ni controlar tu mente puedes hacer bien!  
Koume: demasiado volátil si me lo preguntas ¬.¬  
Kotake: lo sé, pero con este hechizo nos quedamos cortas de magia.

Se sentaron cansadas en el hotel dónde se hospedaban. Ahora había nuevos planes, harían como antes había hecho su señor, dejar que los tontos hicieran todo el trabajo... ¿qué podía salir mal?

Kotake: jojojo, hermana, vamos a darles una sorpresita... vale?  
Koume: claro! jijijiji!  
Kotake: a cuánto tiempo estamos de la montaña de la muerte?

EeEeE

Zelda no había regresado de la urgente junta con Rauru. No se sintió sola, Jessica aunque estaba afuera aún se encontraba en la casa.  
Ceidy terminó de hacer un memorando para sus distribuidores y cerró la laptop. Tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto, pensado que era Jessica sólo dijo pase y terminó de guardar el aparato.

Ceidy: sucede algo?  
Nohansen: claro... sucede que ya los tengo.  
Ceidy: (se voltea sorprendida) Nohansen!? Que haces aquí!?  
Nohansen¿Te acuerdas de nuestro trato? Iba a ser cuando a Zelda le dijeran que terminaba.  
Ceidy: si, lo sé... (dijo seria) qué son?  
Nohansen: (sacando de su saco unos collares) éstos, son de cristal puro, como lo pediste.  
Ceidy: -.- funcionará... (tomando los collares) oye, y cómo le hiciste para venirte aquí?  
Nohansen: (sentándose en la cama) le dije a mi gabinete que venía en unas horas, anda que no tenemos tiempo...  
Ceidy: si, deja saco el libro (va a un lado de la cama y debajo de ésta saca un libro) sólo encuentro la página y listo!  
Nohansen: recuerda, seguiremos apoyando a Zelda, aunque no estemos en condiciones para ayudarla, mágicamente hablando.  
Ceidy: (suspira) comprendo.  
Nohansen: no tiene por qué decirnos nada, es nuestra decisión...  
Ceidy: -.- si lo hubiéramos sabido en el pasado...  
Nohansen: calla mujer, y hazlo de una buena vez.

EeEeE

Jessica estaba resguardando la entrada principal, hacía poco que su patrón había llegado y pensaba que sus visitas no tardarían tanto en llegar, cerró los ojos, pensando, cavilando en las palabras que le diría a sus patrones.

----: mira a quién tenemos aquí?  
----: (se ríe) vaya! es nuestra hermana!  
Jessica: (abriendo los ojos) 0.0 hermanas?

EeEeE

Cansados. No. Rendidos, esa era la palabra. Los cristales de los collares refulgían con una luz extraña que emanaba desde su centro. Nohansen suspiró, y miró su collar.

Nohansen: es raro. Si hubiéramos sabido...  
Ceidy: no lo podemos cambiar, ahora esto hay que dárselo a Zelda.  
Nohansen: si... (dijo embobado al ver el cristal)  
Jessica: (entrando al estudio) disculpen, señores, debo hablar urgentemente con ustedes.  
Ceidy: Jess! (esconde su collar) no puedes esperar!?  
Jessica: perdón, señora, no puedo... es urgente (mira por detrás de la puerta) pueden pasar. (A ellos) Señores, ellas son mis hermanas...

Entran al estudio una muchacha alta, morena y pelirroja, vestida de un traje sastre color crema, y su largo cabello rojo recogido en una cola alta. Siguiendo a la joven morena, entra una chica de unos 14 años, con su cabello verde recogido en dos coletas altas, y vestida muy a la usanza de los jovencitos, lo que le llamó la atención a los señores Hyrule, no era la presencia de las chicas, sino lo que ambas estaban usando como un dije al cuello.

Ceidy: esas son...  
Nohansen: los orbes de las iglesias?!  
Jessica: señores, ellas son mis hermanas Cristina (señala a la morena) y Mirna (señala a la adolescente) vienen de holodrum, y tenemos... algo que decirles...  
Nohansen: (poniéndose una mano en la frente) creo saber lo que me vas a decir, Jessica...  
Mirna: (mirando curiosa el collar que tenía Nohansen en la mano) ¿Sellaron sus poderes?  
Cristina: Mirna! no seas tan desconsiderada!  
Mirna: perdón, hermana.  
Ceidy: (suspira) está bien... -.- primero díganme quiénes son ustedes.  
Jessica: (desamarrándose la coleta, dejando el cabello azul libre) no se acuerda de mi, señora? (la ve fijamente)  
Ceidy: (mira a la joven y después a Nohansen) o.o ellas... no pueden ser.  
Jessica: antes me llamaba Nayru, bueno, me sigo llamando Nayru... ella es Din, y Farore mis hermanas...  
Din (antes Cristina): esperamos mucho tiempo para venir con ustedes, creo que saben por qué...  
Nohansen: si... lo sé. Es por la espada¿verdad?  
Ceidy: entonces, eso están buscando...  
Farore: venimos a ver al chico... yo lo puedo reconocer! n.n  
Din: ¬¬U no seas creída niña, no por que tengas el valor bajo tu mando puedes verlo.  
Farore: oye! ¬¬U puedo hacerlo!  
Din: regresaste hace unas semanas!  
Farore: tu también!  
Nayru: ya! yo llevo más tiempo aquí! cállense!  
Nohansen: -.-U bueno¿saben quién es el chico?  
Nayru: tengo una vaga idea, pero quisiéramos hablar con Zelda...  
Ceidy: ella está con Rauru...  
Nohansen¡Ustedes sabían que ella iba con los sabios¿Verdad?  
Din: hablaremos con ella cuando regrese, si no es mucho pedir n.n nos iremos a un lugar cercano, con su permiso (se retira)  
Farore: (sigue a Din) n.n  
Nayru: debemos hablar con ella, señor... (suspira) luego hablaré con ustedes (le sonríe y se retira)  
Ceidy: pero que...  
Nohansen: tienen razón en ignorarnos (suspira) no hicimos lo correcto.  
Ceidy: esperemos a Zelda...

EeEeE

Saria: jaja! al fin! terminó ese tormento! XD  
Ruto: si! digamos que nos graduamos #-#  
Zelda: n.nU cálmense, que no sabemos qué más puede haber afuera.  
Saria: ése no es Eowen y Link? (señala unos metros más adelante)  
Zelda: si! si son!  
Ruto: qué estarán haciendo?  
Saria: (mirándolas con malicia) ¿lo averiguamos?  
Ellas: xD si!  
Saria: (toma a Clairen y la avienta hacia los chicos, mientras ellas se esconden detrás de un auto)

La avenida estaba desierta, los arriates estaban sin flor; los chicos estaban cerca del centro de la avenida, sentados en una de las bancas del lugar (que era como un corredor, o un mini parque); las chicas los veían desde prudente distancia. Clairen, como hada espía experta, ayudada por la magia de Saria se posó sobre el par de chicos.

Ruto: se va a poder?  
Saria: cállate! no he practicado mucho...

Con el hada...

Eowen: y eso tienes planeado?  
Link: si... espero que no salga con que tiene clases o algo -.-  
Eowen: vaya! 9.9 no pensé que fuera tan romántico...  
Link: jeje... (risa nerviosa) eso es romántico?  
Eowen: para ti si... haber! cómo te quedó la oreja!?  
Link: -.-X esto es humillante (le enseña la oreja)  
Eowen: 0.0 por las Diosas Link! ni parece que lo hiciste anteayer!  
Link: o.o de veras? (se toca la oreja) ya ni sentía nada...  
Eowen: ¬o¬ no te dijo nada tu madre?  
Link: #.# no se ha enterado... pero creo que ya sabe que Zelda es mi novia...

Con las chicas...

Saria: o.o vaya...  
Zelda/Ruto: que dijeron!?  
Saria: Zelda... parece que tu suegra ya se enteró.  
Ruto: XD  
Zelda: 0/0 qué? ah! Link le dijo! ¬/¬ y dijo si había aceptado?  
Saria: (concentrándose más) no... pero hablan de la oreja de Link.  
Ruto: ¬.¬ le devolví el oso a Eowen, Josh le perforó la oreja al chico.  
Zelda: (se le iluminan los ojos) de veras? xD genial! te debo 20 rupias...  
Ruto: págame ¬.¬  
Zelda: u.u OK  
Saria: cállense! Ahora andan hablando de un restaurante. O-OU  
Ellas: qué?  
Saria: Mmmm, si van a ir a un restaurante... mañana!  
Ellas: 0.0 ELLOS DOS?

Con ellos...

Eowen: qué fue eso? (voltea para todos lados)  
Link: se escuchó como tu hermana... o.o  
Eowen: (mira con sospecha a todo lados) mmm, si... oye, mejor vámonos, que tu plan se puede echar a perder.  
Link: seguro?  
Eowen: (señala con los ojos hacia arriba) 9.9  
Link: 9.9 (mira a Clairen a muchos metros encima de ellos) ¬¬U demonios, uno que quiere hacer sorpresas... y éstas que ponen al hada a "espiar", como si les dijera algo.

Los chicos se van, y ellas salen de su escondite. Saria recibe a Clairen.

Saria: bien hecho chica...  
Zelda: -.- vaya! qué van a hacer?  
Ruto: ¬.¬ déjame voy a mi casa y le saco la sopa a Eowen, ok?  
Saria: x3 voy contigo!  
Zelda: yo debo ir a mi casa n.nU debe estarme esperando mi mamá...  
Ellas: ok! nos vemos luego.

Zelda caminó sola hacia su casa, ya no veía rastro de Link ni de Eowen. Al llegar, no había absolutamente nadie afuera. Entró, y su madre estaba sentada en la sala.

Zelda: hola mamá...  
Ceidy: hola hija... _que bueno que Nohansen se fue u.u_  
Zelda: te ves seria¿qué pasó?  
Ceidy: mm, es que Jessica renunció, es todo...  
Zelda: o.o por qué?  
Ceidy: lo sabrás pronto... (dijo mirando al techo) por qué no vas a tu cuarto?  
Zelda: está bien...

La chica notó raro a su madre, estaba muy apagada, algo le faltaba¿pero qué?

Al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de su hija cerrarse, Ceidy rompió a llorar, era demasiado, demasiado para una jovencita, no podría permitir que algo malo le pasara a su hija... de nuevo.

Ceidy: _pero luego cómo conseguirán las piedras?_

Encendió la televisión, y miró uno de los comerciales de campaña de Ganondorf para la presidencia, al parecer, se había deslindado de la responsabilidad del secuestro de Zelda.  
Pero, no había tenido nada que ver, voluntariamente.

Ceidy: _prepárense para ir a un reto, mi niña... _(apaga la televisión) tú y él...

EeEeE

Sra. Forester: QUE QUÉ?  
Link: n//n si? me dejas?  
Sra. Forester: ¬¬ vaya, ahora me sales con eso... ¿cuánto llevas con ella?  
Link: (mirando al suelo apenado) mañana u/u un mes...  
Sra. Forester: (tomándole los cachetes) n0n awwwwwwww! que tierno!  
Link: mamá, me lastimas x.x  
Sra. Forester: n,n que tierno! y a dónde la piensas llevar?  
Link: -//- yo sabré... si me das permiso?  
Aryll: mi hermano tiene novia! XD  
Link: ¬/¬  
Sra. Forester: n-n claro que te dejo ir!  
Link: -/- gracias.

EeEeE

Secretario: ha vuelto señor... ¿A dónde se había ido?  
Nohansen: ...  
Secretario: usó el helicóptero, señor...  
Nohansen: un urgente asunto familiar.  
Secretario: sólo para decirle que los religiosos se han calmado, como por arte de magia.  
Nohansen: (pensativo) si, lo sabía.

El hombre vió a su jefe raro, andaba muy pensativo. En silencio se retiró.

Nohansen: (acomodando las cosas de su escritorio) _pronto termino mi trabajo, y podré apoyar a Zelda en su siguiente reto. Diosas, protéjanla._

EeEeE

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Creo, que las últimas partes son más raras? X.x bueno, el punto esencial era la identidad de las chicas y el nuevo reto que se presentará, el próximo capítulo es más de cosas equis XD no sé si salga bien.  
Perdón si se les hizo muy corto, no sabía muy bien si alargarlo o no -.- el proximo cap, creo que va a quedar más corto, pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía o errores de edición X.x  
Y muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews n-n me hacen feliz.  
El capítulo extra ya está disponible en mi deviantart, si kieren dejar comentarios de ese cap, déjenlos ahí o con su comentario de este cap (si quieren) o mejor, en el cap 4! XD si kieren dejar dos reviews... haber si se pone la dire: h t t p : (doble slash)w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m(slash) d e v i a t i o n (slash) 4 5 1 3 4 5 6 4 **

**Dejen reviews! (si quieren)**


	17. Tengamos una cita

**X.X este cap va más orientado a cosas equis, si bien se dice algo importante en las primeras escenas del mismo, enfóquense en la parte de... nwn ustedes verán, disfruten, y recuerden, no sirvo para el romance. Los veo al final del cap! ah, si! Gracias a Animeow (ella sabe quién es) por la idea para este cap.**

EeEeE

**Capítulo 17 "Tengamos una cita"**

¡Toc¡Toc!

La mujer va extrañada a abrir la puerta a esa hora de la mañana, Impa se sobresaltó desde su vigilia en la cocina, mirando atenta a su patrona.  
Ceidy abre la puerta encontrándose con una mujer de casi su misma edad, vestida veraniegamente (porque estaban en esa estación ¬¬U).

----: Ceidy Hyrule? Soy una vecina suya...  
Ceidy: o.o? ajá...  
----: Soy (N/A: chan chan chan -w- ni ella entendió cuando le pedí permiso para usar su nick: así que después de mucho meditar y comer muchas colaciones x.X he decidido ponerle nombre a la madre de Link, espero la pelusina no se moleste :3) Zilia, Zilia Forester.  
Ceidy: mucho gusto n-n y¿qué la trae por aquí?  
Zilia: bueno, primero que todo, soy la madre de un amigo de su hija ¬o¬ madre de--  
Ceidy: de Link? o-o?  
Zilia: si n-n debo hablar con usted de algo, sé que usted es la primera dama y todo eso...  
Ceidy: n.nUU ah, no se preocupe por eso.  
Zilia: ¬.¬ bueno, creo que usted debe haber sospechado que ella y mi hijo, cof ejem, son algo más que amigos...  
Ceidy: XD ah! era por eso? Si, ya más o menos sospechaba.  
Zilia: n.n ah que bien! entonces, ¬0¬ debo decirle algo importante, ya sabe, de madre a madre...  
Ceidy: o.ó dígalo.  
Zilia: ¬0¬ hoy mi hijo quiere llevar a su hija a cenar, porque cumplen un mes juntos...  
Ceidy: oh! que tierno! #-#  
Zilia: #-# si, verdad?  
Ceidy: n0n claro que irá!  
Zilia: pero no le diga nada!  
Ceidy: claro que no n-n es más, la voy a apremiar a que se cambie para que haga algo más y luego irá con él¿qué le parece?  
Zilia: n-n claro! es una perfecta idea, si quiere me pondré en contacto con usted luego, ya sabe, para poder hablar más calmadas.  
Ceidy: n-n claro, como quiera, buenos días, adiós.

EeEeE

_-Ustedes hagan con ellas lo que quieran, por eso se las doy. Un peligro nos amenaza, y los sabios actuaremos para detener al problema.-_

_-Princesa- comentó la joven de cabellos rojos- Algo malo sucederá, aléjelos en ese momento...-_

_-Din- reprochó una joven de cabellos azules- ellos sabrán qué hacer. Usted puede tomar sus propias decisiones.- le dijo a la chica._

_-Sólo no quiero arriesgar a...-_

_-Los dos se están arriesgando al hacer esto- cortó una niña de cabellos verdes- piense bien la situación, no se deje cegar por los lazos de sangre.-_

_Suspira. Y mira al trío, con las tres piedras que ella misma les acababa de dar._

_-Lo tendré en mente.-_

EeEeE

Abrió los ojos confundida.

Zelda: _ya van muchos sueños de esos... _  
Ceidy: buenos días.  
Zelda: mamá! o.o qué haces aquí?  
Ceidy: sólo te veía, es que parece que fue ayer cuando te cambiaba los pañales T-T  
Zelda: ·-·UU? eh... si n.nU claro.  
Ceidy: será mejor que bajes a desayunar, tengo algo que darte. (sale de la habitación)

Zelda miró confundida a su madre, desde ayer la notaba rara. Se cambió la ropa de dormir por otra, recogiendo su cabello en una cola y bajó a desayunar.  
Su madre tenía la mesa puesta, con algo ligero, ella se sentó extrañada, antes de empezar su madre alargó hacia ella dos collares.

Zelda: o.o?  
Ceidy: tómalos, son tuyos, contienen algo muy importante de tu padre y mío.  
Zelda: (tomando con cuidado los cristales) mamá? qué es esto?  
Ceidy: no puedo decírtelo... sólo tómalos y guárdalos con toda tu alma. ¿Me lo prometes?

La chica la miró algo confusa, estaba rara. Bueno, para ella todos estaban raros hoy. Asintió y comenzó a comer, siendo seguida por su madre.

EeEeE

Zelda: _ver televisión es aburrido... sólo comerciales de Ganondorf y lo de las elecciones..._

Pensaba mucho en el futuro de su padre, como presidente saliente ya no tendría un trabajo en la política, pero aún podía retomar el trabajo de diplomático. Estaba renuente a pensar a posibilidad que había si tenían que mudarse de nuevo a la Capital después de las elecciones.  
Suspiró.

Ceidy: si, entren, está en sala...  
Zelda: _con quién habla mamá?_ (se incorporó curiosa)

En unos instantes entraron a la sala su madre, Jessica y otras dos mujeres desconocidas para ella.

Ceidy: Zelda, ellas deben decirte algo...  
Zelda: (mira curiosa a su madre y luego a Jessica) Jessica?  
Nayru: Señorita, hay algo que debo decirle...mi nombre real es Nayru...

Ella las miró sorprendida.

Nayru: (mira a la mujer) puedes dejarnos a solas, Ceidy?  
Ceidy: claro -.- (se retira)  
Nayru: ellas son Din y Farore...

Estaba soñando, o tal vez bromeaban con ella. ¿Las jóvenes que se supone eran las reencarnaciones de las Diosas según le había dicho Impa?

Din: sabemos que esto es raro para ti...  
Zelda: no se preocupen, todo es raro para mi.  
Nayru: n.nU bueno, tenemos un pequeño aviso para ti...  
Zelda: lo sé. Tengo que conseguir las piedras espirituales, verdad?  
Farore: "tenemos" (la corrigió)  
Zelda: ustedes irán conmigo?  
Din: no nosotras, tenemos asuntos importantes, pero tú y los sabios --  
Farore: y el chico con la cresta del valor (le sonrió dulcemente)  
Zelda: ... quién?  
Nayru: Rauru no te lo dijo? Ya debes tener identificado al portador.  
Zelda: no lo sé... (dijo apagada)  
Din: ahora mismo, twinrova se encuentra desaparecida, no tenemos rastro de ellas, pero suponemos que están en busca de las piedras.  
Zelda: y yo qué puedo hacer? no sé nada de eso!  
Nayru: si sabes... pero necesitas ayuda, y debes abrirle los ojos al joven.

Zelda miró a las tres, que la veían seria. No quería aceptarlo, no. No podía ser...

Zelda: Link...  
Farore: el mismo, lo hemos observado y sin duda es él.  
Zelda: no... No puedo arriesgarlo en esto.  
Din: si no lo haces, no sólo lo arriesgarás a él, si no a todo el país.

Que raro, un deja vu pasó por la mente de la chica.

Zelda: ...  
Nayru: es difícil, si. Tenemos que hacer sacrificios, como dejar a los amigos que haces durante algunos años. (Dijo al recordar a los del servicio secreto) pero nuestro tiempo aquí se acaba, y debemos regresar de donde vinimos.  
Zelda: por qué?  
Din: nuestra ayuda ya no es requerida físicamente.  
Farore: hemos terminado nuestra misión.  
Din: siempre me duele dejar el mundo mortal tan rápido...  
Farore: ya habrá otra ocasión n-n  
Nayru: Zelda... tú nos diste las piedras hace mucho, y nosotras las escondimos como pensamos que debería ser.  
Din: en una cueva en la montaña...  
Farore: en un árbol viejo...  
Nayru: en una caverna de hielo...  
Zelda: ahí? ustedes?  
Ellas: si...  
Din: pero, sólo el elegido por la espada maestra podrá colocar las piedras en el templo del tiempo...  
Farore: por eso el chico corre peligro si no se entera.  
Nayru: deben obtener las piedras antes que twinrova.  
Zelda: es muy confuso! (suspira)  
Nayru: tendrás la sabiduría para llevarlo a cabo n-n  
Zelda: está bien -.- lo-lo haré...  
Nayru: debes hacerlo, por el bien de todos.

OoOoO

Pasan las horas muy lento para Zelda, esa plática la había dejado confusa y temerosa de lo que seguía. Ya no había marcha atrás, de alguna forma tenía que decírselo, de una forma discreta y segura.  
¿Qué haría para obtener esas piedras? Ni ella lo sabía.  
Tirada en la cama, viendo al techo, pensaba cómo demonios iba a ir a esos lugares por unas piedras que en su vida había visto.

RING RING

Zelda: (descuelga el teléfono) Bueno...  
-----: _ho-hola Zelda!_  
Zelda: Link?

¿Por qué la alegraba escuchar su voz en ese horrible momento?

Link: _cómo estás?_  
Zelda: bien... (mintió) qué pasa?  
Link: _oh, nada. Bueno si...  
_Zelda: (sonríe sin querer) qué?  
Link: _este... paso por ti en una hora, sale?  
_Zelda: qué?!  
Link: _anda! paso por ti en una hora, pide permiso... nos vemos _(cuelga)  
Zelda: (cuelga también) qué trama?

Esa llamada la había alegrado y mucho, bueno, casi todo lo que tuviera que ver con él la alegraba.  
Como chica buena, fue con su madre y le rogó que la dejara ir, a un sorprendente "diviértete" de parte de Ceidy salió como alma que lleva el diablo a bañarse.

EeEeE

Zelda: XO faltan 20 minutos! que me pongo! qué me pongo!? T-T por qué siempre me entretengo en el baño?

Así se quejaba mientras frenéticamente buscaba en el armario algo "decente" que ponerse.

Ceidy: o0ó qué escándalo es ese? (le gritó desde las escaleras)  
Zelda: nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ceidy se quedó mirando hacia arriba y después de unos segundos bajó como rayo su hija, al parecer se había dado por vencida y eligió algo más casual, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa roja, (¬.¬ ejem se los dejo a su imaginación) con el cabello aún mojado y secándoselo afanosamente con una toalla.

Ceidy: (puso cara maliciosa) ¬w¬ cálmate! si hasta pareces que vas a una cita!  
Zelda: 0/0 no! cómo crees? sólo voy con Ruto y Saria n/ñ  
Ceidy: u.¬ segura?  
Zelda: claro! _·-· soné más falsa que el cabello de zora._

Toc Toc

Zelda: AH! YA LLEGÓ! (gritó emocionada)  
Ceidy: ah? ·-·U  
Zelda: nada, nada n.ñU adiós mamá! (sale del campo visual de su madre)

Va y abre la puerta ilusionada, para encontrarse con el chico, que la veía desde debajo de las escaleras, escondiendo algo detrás de él.

Link: Hola Zelda!  
Zelda: Link! (va hacia él) hola!...  
Link: (se sonroja tenuemente) eh...te traje esto n-n  
Zelda: ay! que lindas! nunca me—me habían regalado flores antes!

Le sonrió al recibir las margaritas, ahora sí estaba feliz, _demasiado _feliz. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Tu enamorado te da flores y tú como loca.

Zelda: (que estaba que le ardía la cara de vergüenza) por qué esta linda atención? n/n  
Link: pues... 9/9 sólo por que, bueno... jeje n/nU  
Zelda: ah? (lo mira curiosa)  
Link: no te acuerdas? hoy (junta sus dedos índices con vergüenza) cumplimos un mes juntos...  
Zelda: (se petrifica) ah... no tenía ni idea n.nUU  
Link: o.o  
Zelda: -/- perdón, no tendría mi cabeza si no la tuviera pegada al cuello.  
Link: también he tenido días así, no te preocupes... ¿nos vamos?  
Zelda: (reacciona) ah? si! sólo dejo esto.

Y se vuelve a meter a la casa para dejar las flores, el muchacho se queda pensativo, ella estaba rara.  
Al volver a salir, la chica estaba radiante, pero volvió a cambiar su expresión a seria al ver al chico pensativo.

Zelda: pasa algo?  
Link: (se da cuenta que ella está ahí) eh? no n.nU vámonos.

Caminaron sin mucho interés hacia el centro de la ciudad, algo separados, y pensando sobre cosas muy distantes.  
¿Qué pasaba¿Por qué no podían hablar?  
Ella estaba pensando en lo que los oráculos le habían dicho, y él se cuestionaba sobre la rara actitud de la chica, sin tomar en cuenta que él también se mostraba raro.

Link: quieres ir a cenar, o al cine?  
Zelda: ah! _con tanta tontería se me olvidó por qué salimos_ (se aferra al brazo izquierdo del chico, tomando con su mano derecha la izquierda de él)

Algo raro pasó, ambos comenzaron a sentir un escozor en la mano; Zelda reaccionó a tiempo ¡La trifuerza estaba reaccionando! Disimuladamente se alejó del chico y fingió ver una tienda.  
Él se tomó la mano extrañado, mirándosela.

Link: _se sintió... raro..._  
Zelda: (mirando aún a la tienda) _debo tener más cuidado T-T ahora no puedo tomarlo de esa mano_  
Link: mira! (dijo cambiando de tema y rompiendo el incómodo silencio) quieres comer algo aquí?

Zelda miró el establecimiento, un café de esos populares, asintió en silencio y entraron. Ocupando una de las pocas mesas para dos; si, era incómodo.

Camarera: van a ordenar algo?  
Link: n.nUU claro (a la chica) Zelda, qué quieres, yo invito.  
Zelda: -/- lo que sea.  
Link: u.ú no me la dejas fácil... que me recomienda?  
Camarera: varios postres o pays, con café incluidos. O unos sándwiches acompañados de té. O si quieren algo más fuerte, sugiero un plato de sopa, con cualquier bebida que quieran.  
Zelda: esa... (dijo apagada)  
Link: si, tráigannos dos sopas y para mi agua n.nU  
Zelda: lo mismo...  
Camarera: (lo anota) en breve se las traigo. (los deja)  
Link: estás bien? (trata de tomarle la mano a la chica- la vendada- y ésta la baja por debajo de la mesa)  
Zelda: sólo estoy pensando en algo que te debo decir... (mira triste a la mesa) pero no sé si pueda.  
Link: cuando estés lista aquí estaré, estoy contigo.  
Zelda: si, lo sé. Aprecio eso. Pero...  
Camarera: (pone los platos enfrente de ellos) dos platos de sopa y dos vasos de agua, si quieren algo más pueden llamarme. (Se retira)  
Zelda: aquí hay mucha gente.  
Link: bueno, pensaba llevarte al cine n.nU  
Zelda: (lo mira sonrojada) ay Link, eres demasiado bueno conmigo... (se encoge de hombros)  
Link: por que me importas Zelda, y mucho.  
Zelda: u/u

Comienzan a comer, en silencio, siendo a veces interrumpidos por la camarera que a mesas vecinas iba a pedir su orden.  
Terminaron sus vasos de agua, el chico esperaba a la camarera para pagar su cuenta y marcharse de ahí para llegar a la función de las siete.  
Mientras él fulminaba con la mirada para ver si iban a atenderlos; Zelda estaba con la barbilla recargada en su mano vendada, viendo a las mesa vecinas, Link se le unió en su aburrimiento al ver que no lo pelaban: había una pareja de unos 25 años, dándose afectuosas muestras de amor en la mesa contigua, digamos que casi se limpiaban la garganta. Ellos se sonrojaron, y trataron de mirar a otro lado, pero se encontraron con la mirada del otro, lo que los hizo ponerse más nerviosos, y apenados miraron a otro lado.

Link: 9/9 _ah... qué pasaría si...  
_Zelda: _yo le diera un beso así? 6/6_  
Ambos: tonterías (murmuraron al mismo tiempo) o.o 6/6  
Camarera: se le ofrece algo más?  
Link: eh? ah! si! la cuenta!

EeEeE

Link¿cuál película te gustaría ver?

Le dijo a la chica que veía la cartelera sin mucho ánimo, pensando cuál sería mejor.

Link¿Zelda?

Parecía muy concentrada. Se acercó a ella para hacerla reaccionar, pero ella fue la que se le lanzó al cuello.

Zelda: XD ¿mande?  
Link: X.x pensé que estabas ida...  
Zelda¿sabes? no tengo ganas de ir al cine... mejor vamos a caminar por ahí. ¿Si?  
Link: bueno, yo...  
Zelda¿si? (le repitió una vez más acercándose peligrosamente a su cara)

Los labios de ella casi rozaban los de él, un movimiento atrevido si me lo peguntan. A milímetros. Viéndose a los ojos.  
Estaba cayendo ante sus encantos...

Link: ... está bien. A donde tú quieras.  
Zelda: gracias! (se aleja de él, aferrándose a su brazo derecho, comenzando a caminar)  
Link: (muerde su labio inferior frustrado) -/-  
Zelda: (en las mismas que él) _nota mental: no volver a hacer eso o me puedo arrepentir _u/u

El centro de Lake Hylia tenía muchos establecimientos en sus avenidas principales; algunas daban a hermosos parques llenos de fuentes y estatuas de las diosas u otras figuras míticas.  
En uno de tantos parques, con una pequeña capilla, tenía una placa que recibía a los visitantes que rezaba "Plazuela de los enamorados".  
(N/A: -w- aquí en Monterrey hay una plazita de los enamorados o,o jamás he ido ¬w¬ ni quiero ir! XD)  
Estaba totalmente sola, a no ser por el párroco de la capilla, que estaba barriendo.  
Nuestra pareja de chicos caminó admirando los hermosos árboles y las bancas de granito negro que formaban un redondel a una fuentecilla.  
El chico se sentó en un extremo de una de tantas bancas, a la izquierda, y la muchacha se sentó a su derecha.

Link: nunca había venido para acá, todo está muy tranquilo.  
Zelda: si tú no habías venido para acá imagínate yo que tengo poco de vivir aquí.  
Link: si... jeje (se comienza a poner nervioso por la cercanía de la chica)

Y ni siquiera por que ya ambos sabían lo que sentían, eso no cambiaba a todas las oleadas de mariposas que se masacraban en el estómago del chico, que podía hacer estupideces y hablar como tarado al estar junto a ella.

Zelda: (mirando al árbol que tenía enfrente) llevamos un poco más de dos años de conocernos... (mira al suelo mientras se restriega las manos) ¿Crees que... esto esté bien?

Estaba confundida, y sobre todo asustada de lo que iba a pasar pronto, era él, y no sabía como iba a decírselo.

Link: (la mira) cómo que "esto esté bien"?  
Zelda: bueno, esto! (se señala a ella y a Link)  
Link: ... (mira al frente) préstame tu mano (le pide extendiendo su derecha a Zelda, haciendo que ella le diera su izquierda y él se la puso en el pecho)  
Zelda¿? (se sonroja)  
Link: xD no sientes cómo me traes?

Pasaron unos segundos, y Zelda pudo sentir el acelerado pulso del joven.

Zelda: jeje parece que te va a dar un infarto...  
Link: 9/9 tal vez (deja la mano de la chica libre)  
Zelda: entonces, casi te mato...  
Link: (se ríe nervioso) no tanto así... sólo que, bueno, sabes bien que desde que te comencé a conocer--  
Zelda: ya no digas más (lo corta) estoy nerviosa.  
Link: porqué?  
Zelda: por nada...  
Link: (le pasa el brazo por los hombros) está bien.

Sentía que acosándola con preguntas no la ayudaría, sólo se quedó ahí en silencio, reconfortándola tácitamente.  
Ella correspondió el abrazo, acurrucándose en el hombro del chico.  
Pero quiere la mala fortuna (o la autora que no sabe cómo acomodar la idea -w-) que la administración del alcalde Yeil no invirtiera en los parques, y haciendo las bancas de una calidad muy pésima, con el peso de ambos el granito cedió y cayeron al suelo con gran estrépito, y como no se lo esperaban, cayó Link acostado hacia atrás dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
PAF

Link: x.x auuu  
Zelda: (incorporándose sólo con sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo de él) estás bien?  
Link: (tomándose la nuca con una mano) me dolió...

Sintió algo pesado encima _de nuevo _y abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Zelda, a pocos centímetros de él. Y es que ella, al estar abrazándolo, cayó junto (o encima) con él al vencerse la banca.  
Ella estaba más preocupada por saber si él se había pegado duro, y ni cuenta se había dado de su situación.

Link: ... esto ya había pasado antes, no? (dijo un poco nervioso)  
Zelda: eh? (reacciona y se sonroja) si... perdón.

Pero ninguno de los dos se mueve, estaban demasiado embobados viéndose, ambos habían adquirido un rubor rojo, y no hacían nada para quitarse.  
Zelda no quería poner todo su peso sobre él, y trató de levantarse, siendo impedida por las manos del chico en su cintura.

Zelda: Link...  
Link: sólo... un momento más...

La cercanía de sus cuerpos y la calidez de la chica, era lo que secretamente estaba necesitando, _tal vez demasiado_, una agradable presión tenía sobre él el cuerpo de Zelda, y ahora estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Ella se estaba controlando, sólo de recordar cómo lo había provocado antes no le estaba ayudando. Los labios entreabiertos del muchacho y el leve aroma a su fragancia hicieron que ella se dejara caer sobre él, tomándole la cara con ambas manos y dándole un beso casi desesperada. Con profundos movimientos que hacían que ambos disfrutaran la unión de sus bocas, cálida, lenta. Casi como si fuera la última vez que lo besara, Zelda lo iba guiando en el beso, con ambas manos en las mejillas del chico, y él acariciando su espalda, casi como si nunca la hubiera tenido tan cerca como ahora.  
Link ya estaba a punto de perder el control y ella no se quedaba atrás.

Link: mhhh...  
Zelda: (separándose de él) que pasa? te estoy lastimando? (dijo temiendo estarlo aplastando N/A: ¬¬U como si estuviera gorda XD)  
Link: no... -/- (comenzó a decir algo entrecortado)

Y ahora fue él quien la atrapó volviendo a unir sus bocas. Aquél beso apasionado fue poco a poco acabando, cuando Link murmuró.

Link: alguien viene...  
Zelda: mmh?  
Link: alguien viene!

Rápidamente Zelda se apartó y ayudó a Link a levantarse, justo cuando pasaba un oficial de policía, que ve a los chicos sonrojados y agitados y una banca destruida.

Policía: o.o qué le pasó a esa banca?  
Link: cuando me senté en ella me caí... n.nUU  
Policía: no los atacaron algunas criaturas?  
Zelda: no señor n.nUU estábamos aquí y la banca hizo que nos cayéramos...  
Policía: ok, levantaré un acta para que vengan los de la ciudad... buenas tardes... (se va)  
Ambos: (suspiran) ufff  
Zelda: cómo supiste que venía?  
Link: escuché pasos acercarse... (suspira y la mira) yo...  
Zelda: (lo abraza) no digas nada. Muchas gracias por haberme invitado a salir, eres muy dulce conmigo.  
Link: de nada...

Pasó un momento de silencio antes de que alguno se decidiera a moverse. Sólo el sonido del viento soplar llenó el momento.

Link: Zelda... (la llamó haciendo que ella lo mirara fijamente, aún abrazada a él) sabes, yo... yo... (se pone nervioso y toma aire) yo te...  
Zelda: (lo ve enternecida y le pone una mano en la mejilla) te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas...  
Link: -/- (le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda) Zelda, sabes que yo... te amo.

Ella lo mira. Amor. No era una simple atracción, ni un gusto pasajero, era amor. Desde que lo vió por primera vez y cuando todas sus entrañas explotaron al besarlo, sólo significaba eso, y ambos lo sabían.  
Se acercó lentamente a la cara del chico, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, con mucha coquetería. Y lo abrazó de nuevo, pasando sus manos por el cuello de él.

Zelda: yo también te amo, Link.

Él suspiró aliviado de al fin poder revelarle todo lo que sentía; bueno _casi _todo.

BRRRR BRRRR

Ambos: o.o?  
Zelda: (reacciona) o.o! mi celular! (deja al chico y saca el aparato, para checarlo y después suspirar enfadada) ¬¬U es mi madre, ya me está amenazando con llamar al servicio secreto. -.-U quería quedarme más tiempo contigo...  
Link: te puedo acompañar a tu casa.  
Zelda: gracias...

Caminaron aún abrazados por dónde habían venido, ella ya había cavilado mucho y al fin comenzó.

Zelda: hay algo que quiero decirte... pero prométeme que no me lo tomarás a mal...  
Link: puedes decirme lo que sea _·-·UU no puede estar enamorada de otro... ¬¬U por que si lo hace... pero no! acaba de decirte que te ama! n-n entonces soy feliz! o.o pero, O.O y si... no, porque aún no lo hemos hecho ¬w¬ aún... x.X que estupideces piensas! tarado! _  
Zelda: -.-U mejor te lo diré cuando acabemos la preparatoria, ok? en un par de semanas?  
Link: eh? claro!  
Zelda: sólo, prométeme que... no te irás de mi lado.  
Link: claro, lo prometo.

EeEeE

No hay fecha que no se llegue y plazo que no se cumpla, dos semanas pasaron muy rápidas, y el cambio de poderes en Hyrule se cumplió.

Ganondorf asumió la presidencia bajo una impactante derrota, muy reñida, con su contrincante sheikah.  
Nohansen Hyrule pudo terminar un trabajo en un momento de paz pasajera, pero era cuestión de tiempo de que los clérigos atacaran con protesta al nuevo mandamás.  
Ahora, el ex-presidente podía descansar.

Ceidy: hola amor... claro, aquí está deja te la paso... (deja al auricular) ZELDA! TE LLAMA TU PADRE!  
Zelda: ¬¬U estoy aquí! (le dice desde un lado, tomando la bocina, mientras su madre se sienta en la sala) hola?  
Nohansen: _Hola hija¿cómo te fue en tu graduación?  
_Zelda: (sonríe) muy bien papá, mucho papeleo, sin fiesta. uh! Bueno, y tú cómo estás?  
Nohansen: _muy bien..._  
Zelda: te vi por la tele, estabas muy nervioso! XD  
Nohansen: _se vió? _(ríe) _pues, sí, nervioso, la entrega de poderes sólo se hace una vez._  
Zelda: estuviste muy bien papá (mira a su madre) ah! si! mamá te manda besos ¬¬U  
Ceidy: XD  
Nohansen: _jeje, dile que recibidos. Zelda, como a saliste de la prepa¿tienes esos seis meses, verdad?_  
Zelda: si, porqué lo preguntas?  
Nohansen: _Zelda, no puedes esperar más tiempo, debes decírselo ahora._

Ceidy observó cómo su hija apretaba la bocina del teléfono con furia, y su apretado puño vendado, mirando cabizbaja al frente.

Zelda: si, padre...  
Nohansen: _Zelda, no te enojes, él lo entenderá, después de todo: es el indicado._ (cuelga)

Zelda cuelga el aparato con furia, estaba enojada porque se lo habían recordado. Ese detallito, de cómo le iba a revelar _eso_.

Ceidy: hija, sólo deja que tu corazón te guíe en tus palabras.  
Zelda: es peor que correr un maratón -.- no tengo la más mínima idea de--  
Ceidy: no seas pesimista, todo saldrá bien. Hoy en la tarde Impa y yo iremos a despedir a las chicas a la carretera, según me dijeron, irán a la capital para ver algunas cosas y ya después se irán.  
Zelda: o.o así? nada más? pero son las oráculos!  
Ceidy: si Zelda, pero los tiempos cambian, no pueden hacer sus deberes como tal, piensa en el pánico de la gente.  
Zelda: olvidaba eso -.-  
Ceidy: aprovecha que tendrás la casa sola y sin servicio secreto para decírselo todo¿OK? ya sabrás cómo hacerle.  
Zelda: 0.0 mamá...  
Ceidy: es la canción del tiempo, recuérdala. (se levanta y va a su estudio)  
Zelda: _qué le pasa? está como si le importara poco..._

EeEeE

Ceidy abrió su estuche de dibujo y se puso de nuevo a diseñar uno de tantos bocetos que tenía pendientes.

Ceidy: _vaya, se siente raro no tener magia -.- sólo espero que Zelda no vaya a usar esos collares para que no repita lo mismo._ (se golpea la cabeza levemente) que tontos fuimos...

EeEeE

**Animeow me hizo la gran donación de la idea de la banca... que hasta creo fue pésima pero equis XD gracias.  
Oigan gente! como este fic se alargó –espero que para bien- voy a necesitar que den ideas, creo que varios ya saben lo que le agregué, lo de las piedras, como quiera lo tengo todo claro, pero si quieren dar sugerencias estoy abierta n.n mándenme un PM, un review o un mail, o un mensaje por DA o por mi flog- que por cierto nadie firma T-T- y ya veré si las acomodo, tengan por seguro que verán su nombre en el principio del cap.  
Hablando del cap... Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y por los 3000 hits, saben que ando como mensa en el msn, y les hice un dibujín medio feo en el deviant como me da hueva ponerles el link chéquenlo si quieren.  
Perdón por lo corto del cap, espero haya ido de su agrado x.X**

**En el próximo cap...  
¿Cómo revelarle al chico todo?  
¿Qué le pasa a Darunia?  
¿Cómo reacciona Link al saberlo?**

**Esto y más en el cap 18... Creo.  
Dejen reviews!!!!! (y si! ya vi todo twilight princess n.n ya no hay spoilers para mí)**


	18. La revelación de Link

EeEeE

**Capítulo 18 "La revelación de Link"**

-_¿Cómo decirte lo que no puedo expresar con palabras?  
¿Cómo explicarte algo que ni siquiera yo he entendido?  
Pero algo agobia mi alma¿seguirás queriéndome?_

Zelda: si mamá, cuidaré la casa.  
Ceidy: tal vez llame tu padre.  
Zelda: entendido...  
Impa: señorita (dice mientras se para enfrente de ella y le pone ambas manos en los hombros) usted puede hacerlo. Confíe en usted.

Ambas mujeres se retiran dejando a la chica sola. Ella se sentó en la sala, pensando, acomodando palabras en su mente. Volteó a la mesita, donde dentro de la cajita de cristal estaba la ocarina azul. Sólo suspiró.

EeEeE

_El joven de ropas verdes se hincó ante la joven, pero él no los podía ver bien, sabía que eran los tipos con los que hacía mucho tiempo soñaba._

_-Yo soy el héroe del tiempo. No importa ni cuándo ni dónde... en nombre de Hyrule y tuyo... princesa Zelda: yo pelearé.-_

_Un horrible silencio se formó entre ellos dos, para después ver cómo le daba una ocarina a la chica y ésta, algo dudosa comenzaba a entonar una extraña y conocida canción._

Aryll: hermano...  
Link: umm  
Aryll: estás babeando!  
Link: -.-ZZ  
Aryll: ¬¬ osh!

La chiquilla sale hacia las escaleras de su casa, para ponerse a jugar con su muñequito de esos que vendían en las tiendas religiosas, una pequeña y mítica hada morada de cuatro brazos. Veía aburrida a la gente pasar, cuando vio cómo se acercaba una chica rubia, algo lento mirando al suelo, restregándose las manos.  
La joven fue a dar justo enfrente de Aryll, que la miraba curiosa.

Zelda: está Link?  
Aryll: o.o quién lo busca?  
Zelda: Zelda...  
Aryll: ah! deja lo despierto.

Vuelve a entrar a la casa, dejando a Zelda sola, mirando la puerta cerrada.  
Demasiado nerviosa.

Desde dentro...

Aryll: levántate!  
SPLASH  
Link: OYE! POR QUE ME MOJAS!?  
Aryll¡alguien te espera afuera!  
Link¡qué?!  
Aryll¡QUE ALGUIEN TE BUSCA! RESTRASADO!  
Link¡morirás enana!  
Aryll¡es Zelda!  
Link¿Zelda?  
Aryll¡si!

Desde afuera...

Zelda: ·-·UU

Ahora estaba más nerviosa que antes. Cuando el chico sale con el cabello remojado y cara de enojado, amenazando con el puño a su hermana que se reía de él desde la sala. Con algo de dignidad se acomodó los rebeldes y mojados mechones de cabello que caían desordenados por su cara.

Link: u.ú si no fuera mi hermana...  
Zelda: hola Link...  
Link: o.o Zelda! me buscabas?

Ella lo vió y una infinita tristeza y confusión la invadió. Se acercó a él para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, pero se quedó a medio camino y lo abrazó, hundiendo su cara en el hombro del chico, casi sollozando.

Link¿estás bien¿Pasa algo?

Ella niega con la cabeza aún recargada en su hombro.

Desde la ventana de la casa de los Forester, Aryll podía ver a la chica cómo se limpiaba la cara, ya casi llorando.

Zelda: necesito que me hagas un favor... (le dijo al separarse de él) ven conmigo a mi casa, necesito decirte algo.  
Link: claro, lo que pidas.

Caminaron en silencio, ella veía al suelo, casi no podía aguantar la tensión.  
Al entrar a la casa, Link observó muchos bocetos de vestidos en una mesa, para luego entrar a la sala, donde Zelda le pidió que se sentara mientras iba a cerrar.  
No pudo evitar notar la caja de cristal con el curioso instrumento.

Zelda: es una reliquia de mi familia... (dijo llegando a su lado)  
Link: perdón, no quería ser inoportuno... ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se pasó enfrente de él, sentándose en el sillón a su derecha, él no pudo evitar notar el cinturón de hilos que llevaba a las caderas, se comenzó a sentir nervioso.

Zelda: si, pasa algo... (Se inclina hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos juntas) algo que debí haberte dicho hace mucho, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo de lo que va a suceder después de eso.  
Link: siempre puedes confiar en mí...  
Zelda: si... (Suspira) eso hago. (Mira al frente) Yo... Sabes bien esas historias¿no?  
Link¿historias?  
Zelda: (se restriega las manos) esas historias, tú sabes: de la santa trifuerza y los sabios y lo del héroe y la princesa¿las conoces, no?  
Link: claro, te ordenan aprendértelas desde chico¿por qué lo preguntas?

Más nervios. No tenía ni idea de cómo hablar, pero pensaba que si la llevaba lento podía decírselo de una forma sutil que no causara una reacción muy extraña.

Zelda: (suspira) bueno, la sabes. Pero¿qué dirías si aquéllas gentes hubieran reencarnado en esta época?

(N/A: o.o muy directo... XD pero compréndanla! no sabe cómo decirlo -w-)

Link: o.o ...

Zelda esperó su respuesta, mirando de perfil al joven, éste seguía pensando, algo confundido por la conversación.

Link: creo que...  
Zelda: ... _dilo! el silencio me mata!_  
Link: ... sería una gran responsabilidad¿no? digo, por lo que fueron en el pasado, pero eso también depende de cómo vivan ahora.  
Zelda: o.o  
Link: n.nU es sólo mi punto de vista.  
Zelda: no, está bien... sólo que pensé que me tomarías a loca.  
Link: por qué?  
Zelda: es que es raro¿no crees?  
Link: hay cosas raras en el mundo... gente fuera de lo común...  
Zelda: si tienes razón, pero--  
Link: (la interrumpe) como gente que va al analista por varios años (aprieta el puño por lo bajo) gente que es tímida hasta morir, gente que tiene visiones sin sentido.  
Zelda: visiones... sin sentido? (repitió confusa)  
Link: -.- soy raro.  
Zelda: no, no eres raro...

Agradecía a las diosas que le dieran esa oportunidad, agradecía en silencio lo fácil que ahora se le hacía para confesarlo.

Zelda: ... sólo no sabes muy bien quién eres, es todo.  
Link: (la mira confuso) cómo?  
Zelda: (baja la mirada) eh, es que... bueno, te dije que si sabías de esas cosas, por que... de verdad están pasando. Y tú estás rodeado de esas personas...  
Link: qué?  
Zelda: yo soy una de ellas, y... (voltea lentamente a verlo, y observa sus ojos azules) tú eres una de ellas.

Silencio.

Mientras asimilaba ese dato confuso, no dejaba de mirar a la chica. En eso, Zelda lentamente comenzó a quitarse las vendas de la mano, mirando al suelo, siendo observada por el chico. Después de eso, y dejando la venda en la mesa, le muestra el dorso de su mano, que estaba marcado con el singular triángulo.

Link: un... un tatuaje??  
Zelda: (ríe un poco nerviosa) no, nada de eso... mira.

Y le extiende la mano derecha, él la observa comprobando que, en efecto, no era un tatuaje, pasó los dedos por encima tratando de ver si se quitaba, nada.

Link: es...  
Zelda: la trifuerza? si, si es... Link, esas personas hace tiempo, cuando un nuevo mal los amenazaba, decidieron darle fin con un hechizo muy estricto y fuerte, pero algo salió mal y ahora, todos reencarnaron y los más jóvenes perdieron sus recuerdos, ahora, después de tanto tiempo, esa misma amenaza está sobre nuestro país, y digamos que los sabios ahora me han encargado a mi que descubra qué fue lo que salió mal (miraba al frente con las manos en el regazo) esas dos viejas ya han matado gente, y ahora tratan de liberar al rey maligno del encierro de la leyenda (aprieta los puños) , o están buscando las piedras para abrir el camino a la espada maestra o... (traga saliva) te están buscando a ti...

Link asimiló toda la información, ella estaba con la cabeza gacha, mientras un sendero de lágrimas recorría su mejilla.

Link: desde hace cuánto que sabes esto?  
Zelda: _ahora no me cree!? _desde hace casi dos años... (dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza)

Él se levanta del sillón, Zelda ya pensaba que iba a empezar a decirle loca y a salirse de ahí, decirle que no podía seguir con una traumada y psicótica. Pero en vez de eso sintió cómo le ponían una mano sobre el regazo y la otra en la cara, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas de desesperación. Ella levantó la mirada sólo para encontrarse al chico hincado frente a ella.

Link: y habías estado sola? Zelda... debiste pedirme ayuda.  
Zelda: (lo miró confundida) entonces... me crees?  
Link¡si¡Si te creo¡Algo me dice que todo lo que dices es verdad¡No sé por qué! Siempre he sentido que me faltaba algo- aparte de ti claro- algo que me agobia desde pequeño (ríe algo triste) he tenido sueños con esos personajes de leyenda, y ¿ahora me dices que soy uno de ellos¡Tiene sentido!  
Zelda: Link... gracias! gracias por creerme! (lo abraza) muchas gracias!  
Link: (corresponde al abrazo) oh vamos... sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, siempre.  
Zelda: si.  
Link: y concretamente, cómo te puedo ayudar?  
Zelda: (se separa de él) eh... mira, sólo... _·-·UU cómo le explico?_ bueno... (toma la caja de cristal) si me permitieras, te devolvería tus recuerdos, así comprenderías mejor.  
Link: (sentándose junto a ella) como quieras... haré lo que sea para ayudarte (le sonríe)  
Zelda: (se sonroja) bueno... déjame acordarme...

Lleva el instrumento a sus labios, comenzado a tocar la melodía que hacía meses Rauru le había enseñado, una melodía que según decían cantaban en el Templo del Tiempo, la Canción del Tiempo.  
Link la veía embelesado, si bien Zelda era bonita, y ahora estaba sumamente confundido, algo en esa ocarina le estaba llamando la atención.

Link: la canción del tiempo... (susurró) _pero... o.o?? así se llama? _

Y después vió todo negro, mientras los últimos acordes resonaban en su mente.

Zelda: Link? (dijo al dejar la ocarina sobre la mesa) Link!?

RrRr**FlashBack**rRrR

Era un pasillo largo y oscuro, dentro de su misma casa, una luz de la habitación de la cocina era lo único que iluminaba la negrura. Llegó hasta la luz, donde encontró a su madre que cosía una ropa.

Zilia: Link? qué haces levantado?  
Link: no pude dormir... hay monstruos en mis sueños.  
Zilia: ah... ven hijo

Su madre lo abrazó, él, siendo un chiquillo de apenas seis años desde que había empezado a soñar con hordas de monstruos y ciudades devastadas cambió toda su vida para siempre.

EeEeE

----: y con que sueñas, Link? te puedo llamar Link?  
Link: hágalo, -.- todos lo hacen...  
----: tu madre me mostró tus dibujos... (le dice al mirarlos) siempre dibujas a estas siete sombras? dónde las ves?  
Link: en mis sueños... pero una de ellas es una niña que me ayuda a despertar.  
----: niña? cómo es?  
Link: muy linda, se parece a las princesas de cuento.  
----: y con qué mas sueñas?  
Link: sueño que me matan unas brujas... a mí y a esas siete personas... pero según las otras seis, dos estaban sobrando, por eso murieron todos.  
----: entonces¿son fantasmas?  
Link: si, fantasmas, y también veo al mío.

De los seis a los once años recibió terapias para dejar de tener esos sueños, sueños que lo hicieron hacerse retraído y tímido, sólo jugaba con Saria y a veces con Ruto, que parecían ser las únicas en comprenderlo, hasta que llegó...Zelda.

EeEeE

De nuevo todo era negro, veía la misma luz de la cocina, entró, viendo a su madre cómo hacía parte del quehacer para el próximo día.

Zilia: Link? qué pasó?  
Link: yo... volví a soñar que me mataban...  
Zilia: Link... ¿de nuevo? (se acerca a él) no de nuevo... (lo abraza)  
Link: por qué mamá?  
Zilia: ya, no es nada, no es nada...

Eso era reciente, hacía un año, un mísero año.  
Desde que la había conocido a _ella _había vuelto a tener esos sueños.

RrRr**FinFlashBack**rRrR

Negro.

Todo negro. Ahora no estaba en la sala de la casa de Zelda¿dónde estaba?

Miró alrededor, nada, volteó y encontró al tipo con el que siempre había soñado, un joven aterradoramente semejante a él, sólo que algo más viejo y con la cara más demacrada, sus ropas verdes algo raídas y armamento colgado en su espalda.

Link: quién eres tú?  
-Yo... yo era el héroe del Tiempo.-  
Link: el héroe?  
-Era... ahora mis memorias residen en ti, mis recuerdos forman parte de tu persona.-  
Link: por qué?  
-Pronto lo sabrás.-

Y así como con los demás, una cascada de recuerdos, memorias e información cayó sobre el pobre hylian, como si fuera una historia y luego te la cuentan. Todas las emociones al pasar sobre los innumerables desafíos que había pasado el joven; todas las escenas de batallas, de muertes, de amor, de lucha por sobrevivir, de dos ánimas que habían estado cazándolo a él.

Link: twinrova... (susurró)  
-Ellas... quieren las piedras espirituales y tu mano para sacar la espada de su pedestal, debes evitarlo, o el sacrificio que hicieron los sabios sería en vano. Aparte- dijo en un tono más serio que hizo que el joven lo mirara- debes cumplir con tu juramento de proteger a la poseedora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría... juramento que hice hace años.-  
Link: Zelda?  
-Para poder ayudarla y protegerla, necesitas despertar tu valor con sabiduría...- musitó antes de desaparecer.  
Link: espera! aún no entiendo!

El sonido de la voz era lejana – Con el tiempo, irás aprendiendo de tus sueños...-

EeEeE

Sintió como una delicada mano le acariciaba la cara. Comenzó a abrir los ojos, viendo primero el techo.

Zelda: Link! despertaste!  
Link: eh? qué pasó?  
Zelda: te quedaste dormido... pero¿qué viste?  
Link: (cierra los ojos) son tantas cosas... pero no entendí muy bien.  
Zelda: n.n con el tiempo y ayuda de los sabios aprenderás a controlar esos recuerdos...  
Link: (vuelve a abrir los ojos y mira a Zelda) o.o

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba con la cabeza en las piernas de la chica, y estaba acostado en el sillón.

Link: -/- no entendí algo (se sienta, dándole la espalda a Zelda) "despertar tu valor con sabiduría" no entendí eso...  
Zelda: o.o!? creo que yo si... (se levanta y se hinca junto a él) mira, yo tengo sabiduría, (le muestra la mano derecha) y despierto el valor haciendo esto... (toma la izquierda del chico y junta los dorsos de las manos)

Al principio nada pasó, pero luego de unos segundos un extraño sentimiento cálido llenó sus brazos, y un peculiar brillo dorado salió de la unión de las manos de los muchachos. Link apartó la mano algo alarmado, y viéndosela, el singular triángulo estaba marcado, remarcando más el de la derecha.

Link: esto...  
Zelda: listo! n-n  
Link: o.o es todo?  
Zelda: o no, no todo. Yo sé que Rauru te querrá ver para hablar lo más pronto posible sobre cosas. u.u (se sienta en el sillón) wo, que cansada...  
Link: que ocurre? (le dijo sentándose junto a ella)  
Zelda: no sé, usar magia es en sí cansado -.- no tengo mucha resistencia.  
Link: magia? puedes usarla?  
Zelda: (lo mira divertida) cómo hubiera escapado de mi secuestro? n-n  
Link: ...  
Zelda: oh vamos, no es para tanto (mira triste hacia el techo) yo, yo debo decirte lo que sé, así sabrás más o menos lo que se ha planeado.  
Link: Zelda, yo...  
Zelda: espera (lo calla haciendo un ademán de silencio) primero te explico, OK? es que no sé cómo empezar.  
Link: adelante (comentó resignado)

EeEeE

En Ciudad Lake Hylia existen muchos barrios.  
Hay barrios hylians, barrios mixtos, barrios dekus, barrios zoras, barrios rito, barrios kokiri, barrios gerudo, barrios goron; en este último tipo de barrio vamos a enfocarnos, en una casa normal, como cualquier otra, que era ocupada por un par de primos¿para qué se las hago de cuento? Era la casa de Darunia y su primo Darmani. Estos gorones vivían juntos desde la muerte del padre de Darmani, en la casa que tenía un gran patio y enormes rocas como decoración.

Como Darunia es profesor, y ese día había sido el último del año escolar, llegó a su casa abatido, encontrándose a su primo viendo hacia una roca, estando muy entretenido.

Darunia: que pasó Darmani? La roca te volvió a hablar? XD  
Darmani: o.o ¬¬U no es gracioso Darunia, hay algo debajo de la roca.  
Darunia: o.o algo?  
Darmani: si, como que algo se quedó atrapado... ¿vamos a ver?  
Darunia: _algo me huele mal _como quieras, no vaya a ser uno de esos monstruos.  
Darmani: neh, como crees?  
Darunia: ¬¬ hazte a un lado!

Darunia, con su fuerza de goron (N/A: #0#) levantó la piedra, que rodó a un lado, dejando un pequeño pozo.

Darmani: 0.0 PRIMO! CUIDADO!  
Darunia: eh?

Y es que al levantar la piedra una criatura salió de la tierra, era verde con picos afilados en la parte superior, parecía una planta pero que giraba sobre su mismo eje, y embistió a Darunia.

EeEeE

Nabooru: y bien Rauru? ya te vas a dejar de tonterías y vas a ponerte a trabajar con el chico?  
Rauru: (arqueando una ceja) tonterías? cuáles tonterías?  
Nabooru: 9.9 hacerle creer a Zelda que sobre ella esta el destino de todo el mundo como lo conocemos! por favor! ¬¬ Ella nos tiene a nosotros! a sus padres...  
Rauru: u.u a su padres desgraciadamente ya no, no en el ámbito mágico.  
Nabooru: o.o cómo?  
Rauru: luego te digo u.u ahora sólo debemos esperar que Zelda haya levantado al chico.  
Nabooru: oh! tenlo por seguro que lo hará! Impa ya me había hablado que cuando pasara, iba a comenzar a entrenarlo.  
Rauru: (suspira) sólo espero que ese entrenamiento no sea necesario... (recuerda algo) o.o! por cierto Nabooru¿tú sabes dónde está el escudo espejo?  
Nabooru: o.O escudo espejo?  
Rauru: -.- si, sin él cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a twinrova? Tú sabes dónde está?  
Nabooru: O.o ni idea Rauru, el último en tenerlo fue...  
Ambos: -.- Link...  
Rauru: esto es malo, tenemos que encontrarlo también¡tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo!

RING RING

Rauru: (descuelga el teléfono) Diga. Ajá. ¿Qué¡Vamos para allá! (cuelga y se levanta) Nabooru, al parecer un leever atacó a Darunia en su propia casa, como su primo estaba ahí no pudo usar su magia y ahora está herido.  
Nabooru: u.¬ y? es un leever!  
Rauru: -.- tenía ponzoña.  
Nabooru: u.u que se cree twinrova? mandando atacar a los monstruos como si fueran una amenaza. (se levanta)  
Rauru: no las subestimes, lo sabes muy bien, hay que estar con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabemos dónde estén.

EeEeE

En un autobús que llevaba rumbo a la capital, iban en el triple asiento tres jóvenes, miraban aburridas a su alrededor.  
La de cabellos azulados llevaba un enorme paquete, que había recogido en su casa, paquete que ni Impa ni Ceidy habían visto; y en pocas horas llegarían a la capital.

Farore: hermana (se dirige a Nayru)  
Nayru: si?  
Farore: no crees que hubiera sido mejor que lo hubieras dejado allá con ellos?  
Din: No, niña (la corrige) no entiendes aún, esto es una prueba, ellos aparte de conseguir las piedras deben de saber que nosotras no se los vamos a dejar fácil.  
Nayru: ¬.¬ aún resentida?  
Din: con quién? (la mira confundida)  
Nayru: tú dijiste que dejáramos este escudo afuera del Templo, para que sufrieran este castigo: buscar y encontrar, y ahora no me vengas con que no estás resentida.  
Din: (se cruza de brazos y mira a la ventana) no... Si estuviera resentida no habrían nacido (comentó enfadada)

Farore miró a sus hermanas, ella iba en medio de las dos, y Din no se veía muy feliz que digamos¿quién no lo estaría? Hacía siglos que ese accidente ocurrió, y ahora regresaban para tal vez volver a cometer ese error. Din tenía razón, tenían que sufrir esos retos para entender mejor su castigo.

----: señorita Jessica? (leyendo el boleto)

Las tres voltean a ver al tipo que les había hablado, era un encargado del autobús.

Nayru: si?  
----: no quiere dejar ese paquete en el área de maletas?  
Nayru: n.ñU o no, es muy frágil, prefiero llevarlo yo.  
----: como guste. (se retira)  
Din: ay si, muy frágil (refunfuña) y yo soy de agua... 9.9 (dijo remarcando la última palabra y volvía a mirar por la ventana)  
Nayru: -.-U _demonios._

EeEeE

Zelda: ... y más o menos es todo lo que ha pasado.  
Link: o.o  
Zelda: (lo mira) qué?  
Link: 9.9 es tanto!  
Zelda: ¬w¬ no sólo eso, Impa me dijo que cuando ya te lo dijera iba a empezar el verdadero entrenamiento para ti.  
Link: (traga saliva) y... n.ñ Impa es muy estricta? por que según esto nunca he manejado un arma.  
Zelda: ni yo, sólo me ha enseñado... eh n.ñ algo.  
Link: o.o tú te adaptaste muy bien.  
Zelda: 9.9 tenía que hacerlo, es una responsabilidad para mí, me siento comprometida.  
Link: n-n yo también. Se siente chistoso, pero ya no me siento como antes¡siento que nada me falta!  
Zelda: n-n

Zelda le sonrió genuinamente, así lo quería ver, feliz. Pero no contó con la maña del chico, que sentado junto a ella le pasó rápidamente una mano por los hombros. Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente, para verlo muy, pero muy cerca de ella.

Zelda: o/o  
Link: y... ¿te digo algo? no se que me pasó... pero te veo más bonita...  
Zelda: Link... ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? n/ñ  
Link: XD si no es tontería. (mira para todos lados) ¬w¬ vamos, estamos solos...  
Zelda: 0/0 que te pasa?!  
Link: XD que piensas? eh? ¬o¬ pervertida!  
Zelda: u/ú no soy pervertida, tú estás diciendo que estamos solos.  
Link: por que lo estamos...

Zelda se calló. Se sintió tonta, porque era cierto, y él no había dicho nada. ¿Tanto deseaba _algo _más que ya se estaba pervirtiendo?

Zelda: ya OK. Ya no digo nada.  
Link: XD eres taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan (la mira y ve que está enojada) n.ñU dulce.  
Zelda: yo también te quiero Link... u.ú  
Link: oh vamos. No es para tanto. ¿Es que no sientes lo raro que está el ambiente?  
Zelda: o.o?

Tenía razón. Desde que le confesó todo como un ambiente menos tenso entre ellos. Algo extraño pasaba, era más... fácil. ¿Sería que como no había secretos entre ellos ya no estaban renuentes a pensar más abiertamente?

No. Era la hormona. (N/A: claro! nwn)  
Se acercó más a él, como su fuera imán el metal, viéndolo a los ojos, abriendo la boca lista para darle un beso.

Ceidy/Impa: YA LLEGAMOS! n0n  
Ambos: 0/0 AAAAAAAAAAH! (se separan a diferentes extremos del sillón)  
Ceidy: (mirándolos con cara de inocente) hija! quién es este joven?  
Link: (parándose en el acto y muy nervioso) Soy Link, señora...  
Ceidy: n-n señora Hyrule para ti.  
Link: ·-·U si, señora...  
Ceidy: n-n veo que tienen muchos asuntos pendientes n,n mejor los dejo solos¿no es cierto Impa?  
Impa: eh? (mira la seña que le hace con los ojos Ceidy y mira la mano del chico) o.oU ah!  
Ceidy: n-n bueno, si me necesitan estaré por allá (entra a su estudio y cierra con llave)  
Los tres: o.oU  
Impa: bien (se cruza de brazos) parece que tenemos a alguien aquí que necesita información.  
Zelda: Impa, ahora más o menos sabe cómo actuar.  
Impa: n.ñ oh claro¿Link?  
Link: eh?  
Impa: sabes todo, cierto?  
Link: sé lo que sé -.- (comentó apagado) como quiénes estaban en esto, y pocas de las razones.  
Impa: bien, mañana tendrás que acompañarme con Rauru, él te dirá más sobre el tema.  
Link: una cosa. ¿Cómo piensan conseguir las piedras?  
Impa: (caminando a la cocina) bueno, pues buscándolas, no crees? (sale)  
Link: o.o que quiso decir exactamente?  
Zelda: (sonriendo nerviosa) n.ñ pues...

Corte de escena de la sala de Zelda, a la fachada de la casa.  
Desde dentro...

Link: QUÉ?  
Zelda: #0# pero tenemos seis meses!  
Link: esto es demasiado! que va a decir mi madre?  
Zelda: Link! cálmate!

Y se abre la puerta de la casa, dejando salir al airado joven.

Link: (con una mano en la frente) diosas...  
Zelda: Link! (lo alcanza) espera! entiende! corremos peligro! tenemos que hallarlas!  
Link: (la mira) no es eso... ¿cómo le voy a decir a mi madre que me tendré que ir por no se cuánto tiempo a conseguir unas piedras para evitar que dos brujas liberen al demonio? Crees que eso la convenza? o mejor le cuento una de vaqueros? ¬¬U  
Zelda: Link! (lo toma de la cara y lo obliga a mirarla) debes decirle, ese viaje no se pospondrá más de una semana, cuando Impa te enseñe a usar la espada...  
Link: al diablo! (se quita la mano de la chica) tal vez me castigue de por vida!  
Zelda: (le toma la cara) No. No pienses en eso, si te castiga juro que yo misma te saco, por eso no te preocupes.  
Link: Zelda...  
Zelda: por eso no te preocupes...

Y se acercó hacia él, dándole un tímido beso en la frente. Para después abrazarlo.

Zelda: yo voy a estar siempre contigo, "te amaré aún en otro tiempo...", "si te quieren a ti tendrán que pasar encima de mi cadáver", "sabes que siempre te amaré, de alguna forma, de otra, pero siempre lo haré, aún en otro mundo, por toda la eternidad" recuerdas?  
Link: "aunque siga siendo tímido y estúpido"? Zelda...  
Zelda: sólo recuerda Link (se estrecha más hacia él) no te voy a dejar solo.

EeEeE

Al día siguiente, en la oficina del Director del Colegio, estaban Impa acompañada de la pareja de jóvenes. Rauru la había citado en el colegio y ahora después de darle varios consejos al joven, sacó de un estuche que tenía en un archivero un paquete envuelto en papel.

Rauru: sé que no es mucho, y como necesitas volver a aprender los movimientos de la espada –que sé que no será ningún problema- te daré este artilugio.

Desenvolvió con cuidado una funda negra, y desenvainó una espada ligera, de brillante hoja. Zelda y Link la miraron embobados, era la primera vez que veían un arma de ese tipo.

Impa: la espada hylian? Rauru, pensé que se te había perdido.  
Rauru: reliquia de familia (la alarga al joven) tómala, es tuya.  
Link: gra-gracias... (toma la funda)  
Impa: y para Zelda (comentó llamando la atención de la chica) ni creas que te vamos a dejar desarmada. ¿Verdad Rauru?  
Rauru: XD claro, somos un estuche de monerías. (dijo al voltearse para ir a un armario)  
Zelda: (A Impa) pero Impa, tu ya me enseñaste varias cosas... y aparte (se acerca a ella) tengo la daga de mi papá.  
Impa: (le dice en el mismo tono bajo) pero con eso no es suficiente.  
Rauru: (llegando) este es el Arco de las Hadas, hace tiempo un muchacho me lo había encargado. (exclamó mirando a Link)  
Link: ...  
Rauru: esto es para Zelda, y también, gracias a Darunia, conseguimos el carcaj.  
Zelda: (toma todo el equipo) bueno, gracias... creo.  
Impa: hablando de Darunia¿cómo sigue?  
Link: qué le pasó al profesor?  
Rauru: lo atacó un leever...  
Zelda: un leever?  
Impa: criatura rastrera tipo planta, tiene afilados picos. Estamos seguros que twinrova está mandando cosas para advertirnos de su creciente poder.  
Link: entonces hay que estar alerta.  
Rauru: así es, en este momento Impa iniciará una serie de lecciones contigo muchacho.  
Link: (se señala) conmigo? ·-·UU  
Zelda: TOT pobre Link!  
Link: ¬¬U no me ayudes.  
Rauru: (ríe ante la actitud de los chicos) Impa, Zelda¿podrían permitirme hablar un momento con Link?  
Zelda: o.o?  
Impa: claro. Vamos Zelda.

Las dos mujeres salen, dejándolos completamente solos. Rauru se sienta tras el escritorio, con los codos en él, viendo al joven que aún tomaba la funda con ambas manos.

Rauru: Link, tengo algo importante que decirte.  
Link: aún más importante que todo lo que me dijo hace una hora?  
Rauru: así es. (suspira) ¿Tú sabes dónde o a quién dejaste encargado el "escudo espejo"?  
Link: Escudo espejo? (comentó pensativo) Mm, creo que recuerdo algo.  
Rauru: si no tienes la idea clara no te esfuerces. Otra cosa Link, (lo mira fijamente) tú sabes algo que nosotros sabemos, pero Zelda no. Te pido por favor que no le hagas saber nada. Ella debe descubrirlo sola.  
Link: qué cosa?  
Rauru: lo sabrás (dijo sereno) lo sabrás. Puedes ir con ellas, les tengo el lugar del gimnasio para que hagan lo que quieran. Adelante.

Link salió confuso del lugar, era demasiado misterio después de todo.

-_... es que dos personas estaban sobrando...-_

Link: _será eso?  
_Zelda: Link! por aquí! (lo llamó desde el gimnasio)

Fue pensativo hacia el gimnasio, donde al entrar le aventaron algo, que atrapó por reflejo.

Link: o,o un palo de madera?  
Zelda: XD si.  
Impa: es una espada de madera, aún es muy pronto para practicar con esa.  
Link: soy todo oídos. n-n cómo comenzamos?  
Impa: empezando por los movimientos básicos.

Impa le comenzó a enseñar a tomar la espada, a defenderse usándola, y también usando un escudo que ella misma había llevado. Zelda veía entretenida, parecía que Link ya era todo un maestro con la espada, a no ser por ciertos deslices, producto de la inexperiencia. Claro, no se aprende eso sólo al recordar cosas que hizo otra persona.  
Impa lo apremiaba a que la golpeara con el palo, cosa que él no podía hacer, la sheikah era muy rápida, y se escabullía con facilidad; a Zelda misma le costaba trabajo llevarle el ritmo, y nunca pudo usar sólo su fuerza física par tocarla, tenía que recurrir a algún hechizo.

Impa: (cayendo en un pie después de saltar) buena ésa, casi me tocas.  
Link: (respirando agitado) no sabía que fuera tan buena...  
Zelda: buena? es la mejor!  
Impa: (ignorando el comentario de la chica) bueno, entonces los voy a probar... Link, vas a enfrentarte con mi mejor alumno.  
Zelda: o.o _oh no..._  
Link: el mejor? claro!  
Impa: también ha entrenado mucho conmigo, pero sólo sobre cosas de magia y algo de espadas.  
Link: de veras?  
Impa: claro (la espada de madera que ella traía en las manos se la avienta a Zelda)  
Link: o.o?  
Zelda: TOT Impa! no!  
Link: O.O  
Impa: ve contra Zelda... y cuando terminen me avisan. Yo los estaré viendo desde aquí. (se sienta cerca de la pared)  
Zelda: T-T demonios. (va hasta enfrente del chico)  
Link: Zelda! sabes de esto?  
Zelda: n.ñ algo (mira a Impa) de veras tengo que hacerlo?  
Impa: si; sin escudo Link.  
Link: OK (le avienta el escudo, que la mujer toma) vamos Zelda, demuéstrame lo que tienes! (se pone en posición de ataque)  
Zelda: no soy muy buena, pero si eso te va a ayudar, esta bien.

Zelda se pone en posición de batalla también, con los pies alineados a los hombros, de lado, y la espada de madera en alto.  
Link por su parte se puso de frente, algo le decía que así era mejor, con la espada en la izquierda.

La muchacha se le lanzó, siendo impedida por la madera de Link, chocaron y comenzaron a hacer fuerza, espada contra espada.

Zelda: si eres fuerte...  
Link: no tanto.  
Zelda: pero que seas fuerte no te va a dejar ganar.  
Link: ah no?  
Zelda: no!

Y con una velocidad enorme, Zelda se agacha y le da una patada a Link en las piernas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas.  
PAF

Link: x.X au!  
Zelda: (parándose junto a él) ay Link! te hice daño!?

Pero en eso el muchacho reacciona y la toma de una pierna, haciendo que cayera de frente, o de bruces, justo encima de él.

Zelda: oye! eso no se vale!  
Impa: si se vale. Dejaste tu guardia vulnerable, Link ganó. Con una maña algo atrevida ¬.¬  
Link: n.ñ jeje, no sabía cómo tumbarla.  
Zelda: (levantándose) aprovechado u.ú  
Link: 9-9 por favor! aprovechado yo?  
Impa: la tomaste de una pierna...  
Link: TOT pero no sabía de dónde--  
Impa: la tomaste de una pierna u.¬  
Link: lo siento!  
Zelda: XD no importa, (mira a Impa) ¬.¬ de veras, no importa.  
Impa: como diga.

En los siguientes días iban a diario a entrenar con Impa, Zelda y Link se acoplaban muy bien en batalla, Impa aprovechó esto para practicar con ellos y de paso con Nabooru, los adultos sabían que venía una pelea larga y difícil, y no sabían cómo iban a estar los lugares a los que irían por las piedras. De seguro las oráculos no fueron tontas y habían dejado criaturas a su paso para evitar que gente como twinrova obtuviera las piedras.

EeEeE

Entran con pasos cautelosos al lugar, era un cuarto muy amplio, con el techo tan alto que no se alcanzaba a calcular la altura, la lava ardiente que rodeaba un círculo de piedra le daba un brillo anaranjado al lugar. Pasaron hasta la roca central que tenía agujeros de ardientes piedras incandescentes, y llegaron hasta el centro.

----: aquí se supone que estaba?  
----: -.- no seas tonta Kotake, aquí era una trampa!  
Kotake: Koume! dijiste que estaba en la caverna dodongo! ¬¬U yo ya estoy vieja para esto!  
Koume: si no nos apresuramos, cuando vengan nosotras apenas vamos a estar buscándola! Además, ten por seguro que este será el último lugar donde busquen.  
Kotake: por qué lo tienes tan seguro?  
Koume: lo que les queda más cerca es la caverna de hielo, después irán al árbol cochino ese y al final aquí.  
Kotake: como espero que no te equivoques.

EeEeE

Rauru: lo que les queda más cerca es la legendaria caverna de hielo, que se encuentra al norte de la ciudad, sobre una meseta--  
Ruto: lo sé, la meseta Jabu, mi padre tiene unos terrenos ahí, ahora que es legislador.  
Nabooru: perfecto, tienes acceso a ellos?  
Ruto: claro! ¬w¬ la gran Ruto puede conducirlos.  
Impa: claro u.¬  
Link: no seas presumida!

Esa tarde estaban planeando a qué lugar iban a ir primero, ya tenían previsto armamento y provisiones, la ayuda económica no faltaba, no con un ex-presidente y un legislador a su lado por parte de Ruto.  
Se veía sencillo, ir a la meseta, entrar en la cueva y conseguir lo que sería el zafiro Zora, pero no lo era, según Ruto, para llegar a la meseta había una región boscosa muy fuerte, y no habían caminos trazados, la cueva estaba perdida desde hacía mucho y no sabían que clases de criaturas encontrarían dentro.

Darunia: y aparte de toda la faramalla esa... ¿quién ira?  
Rauru: pues, ustedes digan.  
Zelda: obvio que yo tengo que ir!  
Link: yo también!  
Saria: -.- no se si pueda. Creo que me va a dar gripe.  
Nabooru: mi fuerte no es el hielo ¬.¬  
Darunia: ni el mío.  
Rauru: esto no puede ser! tenemos que ir todos!  
Impa: con tu permiso Rauru, pero creo que eso sería una total estupidez. No puedes arriesgarlos a todos de un jalón, es suicidio.  
Rauru: no podemos dejarlos ir solos!  
Nabooru: u.¬ admite que tu tampoco vas.  
Rauru: -.- lo que quiero decir, y es que varios de aquí no vamos a hacerles de gran ayuda, por muchos poderes que tengamos.  
Ruto: yo voy... algo me dice que será interesante.  
Zelda: y yo les dije que no pienso abandonar a toda la gente sólo por no querer ir a esa cuevita.  
Link: y yo tengo que ir por--- sólo tengo que ir n.ñ  
Impa: y yo los acompañaré.  
Saria: seguros?  
Rauru: así no llamaría tanto la atención.  
Ruto: le hablaré a mi padre llegando a la casa.  
Rauru: muchas gracias Ruto, eres de mucha ayuda.  
Ruto: lo sé! (alardeó)  
Nabooru: entonces, parten mañana?  
Darunia: velaremos por ustedes.  
Saria: entonces, cuídense mucho.

Los cuatro se miraron y asintieron. Afinaron detalles con los demás.  
Impa, Zelda y Link iban camino a sus casas, Zelda iba nerviosa, el plazo se había cumplido y ahora tenían que conseguir las piedras.

Link: el problema aquí es... ¿Cómo le voy a decir a mi mamá? (mira a Impa) ¿cuánto tiempo se va a llevar esto?  
Impa: el necesario 9.9 deja yo me encargo de tu madre.  
Zelda: puedo acompañarlos?  
Link: n-n claro!

Dieron vuelta hacia la casa del chico, donde entró con algo de timidez.

Link: mamá! ya llegué!  
Zilia: que bueno que viniste hijo.  
Link: eh, tengo que decirte algo! unas amigas vinieron a hablar contigo n.ñ  
Zilia: (asomándose desde la cocina) quiénes?  
Link: mamá, ella es Zelda y su...  
Impa: guardia, Impa Shades (le estrecha la mano) tengo algo importante que decirle.  
Zilia: o.o claro

Ellas pasan a la cocina , donde Impa le comienza a explicar algo; ellos se quedaron en la sala, sentados en el sillón.  
Al poco rato bajó Aryll con su peluche de la Gran Hada, y antes de entrar a la cocina se les quedó viendo muy detenidamente.

Aryll: o.o  
Link: n.ñ hola hermanita!  
Aryll: o.o y ella quién es? tu novia?  
Zelda: o.o ¬/¬  
Link: n/ñ si. ¿algún problema?  
Aryll: por ella te perforaste la oreja?  
Link: o.o  
Zelda: o.o  
Aryll: ella es Zelda?! por la que siempre estás babeando!?  
Link: ¬/¬ Aryll, como que te vas...  
Aryll: n.n OK (se va)  
Zelda: creo que es muy suspicaz tu hermanita. _T-T sabe lo del arete!_  
Link: u.ú muy metiche.  
Zelda: ¬w¬ hablando del arete¿puedo verlo?  
Link: o.o emm, claro! n.ñ

Y se destapa la oreja, dejando que la chica lo viera.

Zelda: (suelta un gritito) XD que bonito! te ves bien lindo!  
Link: 9/9 terminaste?  
Zelda: (se acurruca a su lado) que lindo! n0n  
Link: -/-

Desde la cocina...

Zilia: OK! ya entendí! no importa! claro que va n.n  
Impa: muchas gracias por su comprensión, señora Forester. (llega con los chicos) bien Link, pasaremos por ti mañana, será mejor que prepare ropa, estaremos varias semanas fuera.  
Link: claro!  
Zelda: ya nos vamos? T-T  
Impa: me temo que si. Tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas.  
Link: a donde le dijiste que íbamos?  
Impa: a acampar con los Yeil n.n

Las dos mujeres se retiran y Link habla brevemente con su madre antes de que lo ayudara a acomodar la ropa y todo lo necesario.

Zelda, al llegar a su casa, se encontró con sus padres, pero fue directamente a hacer su maleta. Impa se encargaría de ponerlos al tanto.

Y al siguiente día comenzarían la búsqueda de las piedras espirituales...

EeEeE

**Eso en el siguiente capítulo.  
Y si! estuvo pésimo, lo sé -.- qué mas digo? batallé un mundo para hacer este cap, ya lo que vienen son más relajados.  
#0# ahora siiii jóvenes, las personalidades de Zelda y Link cambiarán, creo que es obvio, les doy la advertencia.**

**Y como nadie quiso dar una idea para ESTE cap, o no contemplé su idea, pues no se lo dedico a nadie -w- ah no, pérense o.o si tiene dedicatoria: A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEW! T-T no saben cómo me animaron! de veras, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para escribir su opinión! se ve que si me quieren TOT por eso los quiero nwn con sólo saber que ellos velan por que sepa su opinión me da fuerzas para seguir adelante, gracias misszelda, lorin, sweet fairy, Zilia K, darktails3, Galia V, Talim, la generala, alecacahuate, mineko-chan. (siempre cuento con la ayuda y apoyo de mis castigadas n0n) y Kaze, que aunque no deje review ahí anda n-n  
Anímense! critiquen este fic! no les cuesta más que un minutito! ¬o¬ sé cuántos lo leen, no me hagan ir a sus casas y obligarlos XD  
En el siguiente capítulo...  
¿Cómo consiguen la piedra?  
¿Qué pasa al tratar de conseguirla #0#?  
¿Qué hará twinrova? (esto no se si ponerlo! xD)**

**Bueno, los veo hasta la próxima, ahí me comentan XD (si quieren que le siga)**


	19. La caverna de hielo

EeEeE

**Capítulo 19 "La caverna de Hielo"**

Ruto: ahora si! vámonos!  
Rauru: -.- muchachita, espera a que lleguen!  
Ruto: #-# estoy ansiosa!  
Nabooru: (le guiña un ojo)lo sé zora querida! Oye, se supone que podrás sentir la piedra?  
Darunia: -.- es obvio, no? ella antes la tenía!  
Nabooru: si! pero tal vez no se acuerde! XO  
Saria: que Ruto sea mensa no significa que no pueda aplicarse!  
Ruto: XO si! o.ó oye!  
Saria: nwn  
Rauru: bueno, Ruto, es obvio que la vas a reconocer -.-

Después de estar discutiendo, frente al colegio, llegó el auto de Impa, junto con Zelda y Link.

Zelda: (saliendo del auto) lista Ruto?  
Ruto: (yendo hacia la cajuela) mas lista no puedo! (abre la cajuela y echa sus mochilas) u0u listo!  
Impa: (que ya había salido del auto, junto con Link) llevas lo necesario?  
Ruto: #-# así es Impa.  
Rauru: entonces, sólo queda despedirnos.  
Saria: TOT tienen que cuidarse mucho!  
Zelda: n.ñ no se preocupen.  
Nabooru: llevan ropa abrigadora?  
Saria: porqué habrían de llevarla? es verano!  
Darunia: por que van a una caverna de hielo! 9-9  
Saria: ah o,o  
Rauru: preparados para cualquier cosa? Link, Zelda, Ruto?  
Ellos: listos!

Y después de las últimas advertencias y todo lo demás, subieron al auto, mientras enfilaban al noreste de la enorme ciudad, ya casi a las afueras, donde se encontraba la meseta Jabu.  
Ya en el auto, Impa conducía en total silencio, mientras Ruto y Link iban en el asiento trasero, y Zelda veía sin emoción por la ventanilla, en el asiento del copiloto.

Impa: ... saben? hace años, cuando comencé en el servicio secreto, nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar.  
Ruto: XO nadie sabía! tú si!

Y pasaron como cuarenta y cinco minutos en lo que iban hacia las afueras, y según Ruto, de ahí para encontrar el camino semi abandonado a la meseta, pasaría como media hora más. Impa relataba anécdotas de su trabajo, y ellos ocasionalmente reían.

Cuando llegaron a las faldas de la meseta, rodeada por bosque, Impa detuvo el auto y le preguntó a la zora por dónde avanzar, Ruto sacó un mapa que llevaba en una mochila más pequeña, y dispuesta a leerlo, lo puso sobre Link en el asiento trasero.

Link: oye!  
Ruto: qué? ¬¬X  
Link: ¬¬X pon tu cochino mapa en otro lado! XO  
Ruto: ¬¬U ah, si? Dónde? pedazo de...  
Zelda: n.ñU Ruto, si quieres pásate para acá. Así podrás leerlo junto con Impa.  
Ruto: #0# Zelda! eres una genio! con tal de quitarme al malacara de tu amigo ¬¬U (le saca la lengua mientras se pasa para delante)  
Zelda: (se pasa para atrás) de nada n-n

Ruto se pasa al asiento del copiloto y extiende el mapa en el tablero, mientras Impa también lo revisa.  
Zelda se sienta en la parte trasera, junto con Link, que se había puesto a jugar con un rompecabezas de esos que son de números, y tienen uno de menos para que puedas mover los cuadritos para acomodarlos en orden, se encontraba bastante concentrado.

¿Desde cuándo lo encontraba _tan _lindo? No había pasado ni una semana, y aunque fuera muy su novia algo le estaba diciendo que debía probar más... _algo_.  
Sintió deseos de tocar su rebelde cabello, que con un flequillo revoltoso caía tapándole parte de la cara, extendió una mano, sólo para tocarlo.

Link se crispó al sentir la mano de la joven tocándolo, y más como lo estaba haciendo ahora.  
Se volteó a verla, parpadeando un par de veces.

Link: Zelda?

¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma? Lo estaba viendo muy... ¿podría ser posible¿Coqueta?

Zelda: n-n nada en especial, pero¿no te han dicho lo lindo que eres?  
Link: (poniéndose como tomate) -/- guarda silencio...  
Zelda: oh vamos...

Y enredó sus dedos en el dorado cabello del muchacho obligándolo a voltearse.

Zelda: a que juegas?  
Link: (tirando el rompecabezas) a nada...

¿Y ahora por que no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella? Eran tan profundos y tranquilizadores, sentía una paz indescriptible, tanta seguridad.  
Después bajó a sus labios, esos labios que lo estaban llamando, besarla, de nuevo, sentir su suavidad.  
Involuntariamente se fue acercando, cosa que Zelda estaba buscando, pues estaba en las mismas que el chico.

Cuando de pronto sintieron cómo los salpicaban con agua.

Ruto: ¬0¬ órale! échenles agua!  
Impa: XD (aguantándose la risa)

Ambos se separan a cada extremo del asiento, totalmente sonrojados¿cómo era posible que se les hubiera olvidado que había gente con ellos?

Impa: es ahí Ruto? (señala un sendero de grava)  
Ruto: o.o oh, creo que si! es hora de bajarnos!

Impa miraba de vez en cuando a Zelda por el retrovisor, la pobre estaba tan apenada que no le dirigía la mirada a nadie; y Link estaba en las mismas.  
Detuvo el coche y salió del auto, seguida por los demás.

Link: (tomando la funda de la espada) esto está raro¿cómo se supone que me lo coloco?  
Impa: déjame ayudarte... (le acomoda la funda de modo que la correa pasara por el frente y quedara hacia la izquierda) una cosa... (le dice por lo bajo mientras le abrocha la correa fuertemente) ¬.¬ sé lo que está pasando entre ustedes... y sólo me queda decirte, que no te precipites muchachito... (le da un jalón y se aleja a verificar las cosas de la cajuela)  
Link: -/- _yo no estoy haciendo nada..._  
Zelda: (terminándose de acomodar el carcaj a la espalda) vaya, se siente raro traer todas estas cosas atrás.  
Ruto: por lo menos estás armada, yo me tengo que valer de mis poderes aún no desarrollados.  
Impa: (a lo lejos) Ruto, sabes más que la mayoría ¬¬  
Ruto: n-nU  
Zelda: bueno, como quiera estoy preparada. (toma el mango de la daga que tiene en un bolso del pantalón)  
Impa: espero estés bien abrigada Ruto. (le dijo mirándola)  
Ruto: o claro! o sea! ¬¬ vamos a una caverna! de hielo! #0#  
Impa: 9.9 que bien que sabes dónde estas parada...

Impa cerró el coche y comenzaron a caminar por el sendero; se encontraban listos, preparados para cualquier cosa, aunque los jóvenes habían sido advertidos miles de veces acerca de los monstruos, aún no se enfrentaban a ninguna criatura.

Ruto: Impa... ¿cómo es la piedra?  
Impa: la piedra? Mm, es como tres esferas azules, con una base de oro.  
Zelda: ha de ser hermosa...

Caminaron otro largo rato, donde la vegetación se hacía cada vez más escasa, y se veía un monte, también con pocos matorrales cerca.

Link: debe ser extensísima esa caverna.  
Ruto: no tanto, aquí antes era un santuario dedicado a Lord Jabu Jabu, un gran pez protector de nuestro dominio, pero el pez ahora está por... (cierra los ojos y señala hacia la derecha) allá.

Ruto se encontraba en una especie de trance, hablaba sobre muchas cosas acerca del pez, mientras pasaban cerca de unos huesos enormes, cubiertos por follaje.

Ruto: y, de aquí se partía hacia el pozo de la gran hada, estamos mal... Debe ser por allá. (comentó caminando hacia el oeste)  
Impa: vamos Ruto, deja que los recuerdos fluyan...  
Link: estar en un lugar puede causar eso?  
Zelda: claro... u.u

Ahora se encontraban al pie del monte, y dos metros más arriba una oquedad enorme rodeada de enredaderas espinosas.

Ruto: cómo pasaremos hacia allá?  
Zelda: es muy alto, y no hay nada que nos ayude...  
Link: creo que puedo saltar...  
Zelda: no! no lo hagas! es muy alto!  
Link: vamos! yo puedo!  
Impa: creo que no deberías u.¬ te puedes romper un hueso.  
Ruto: ay! Impa! y si Link se rompe un hueso qué? TT-TT  
Ellos: ¬¬  
Ruto: n-n  
Impa: -.-U puedo ayudarlos, tengo suficiente poder para esto.

Impa se concentró, y frente a los jóvenes juntó sus manos, cerró los ojos y luego las levantó, haciendo que los tres muchachos literalmente flotaran en un humo morado.

Ruto: 0.0 vaya! que poder!  
Zelda: Impa! no te esfuerces! (se aferra al brazo de Link)  
Link: 9/9

Y lentamente los elevó hasta que pudieran alcanzar la entrada, al hacerlo, Impa dejó el hechizo, respirando agitada.

Zelda: (asomándose hacia abajo) ¿te encuentras bien?  
Impa: (le hace un saludo con la mano) no se preocupe, estoy bien.  
Link: ahora cómo vas a subir?

Pero antes de que terminara la frase, Impa saltó y cayó justo enfrente de ellos.

Ellos: 0.0U  
Impa: caminen! esa piedra no se consigue sola!

Y le hicieron caso.  
Ruto y Link iban un poco más adelante, viendo el enorme corredor rocoso, comenzaba a hacer frío y las dos mujeres se estaban quedando un poco rezagadas.

Zelda: vas a estar bien, Impa?  
Impa: no te preocupes, estoy de maravilla.  
Ruto: (llegando hacia ellas) que tanto murmuran? se están quedando atrás!  
Zelda: (avanzando) nada n-n vamos!

Siguieron así unos instantes, cuando el piso comenzó a ser de una sustancia blanca esponjosa.

Link: (mira al suelo) nieve?

Todo el lugar estaba en penumbra, a no ser por un leve y extraño brillo azulado, la parte nevada comenzaba justo en una esquina del corredor.

Ruto: bienvenidos a la caverna de hielo... (musitó antes de avanzar a la nieve)  
Impa: espera Ruto, no creo que debamos separarnos (la previno levantando una mano)

El lugar les iba a dar sus sorpresas, y no habían pasado unos instantes y un muro de hielo rojo se levantó separando a los tres chicos de Impa, éstos al ver la muralla corrieron a golpearla; Impa, desde su lado también golpeaba, inútilmente.

Zelda: no podemos hacer nada! es muy duro!  
Ruto: necesitamos fuego azul!

Los tres se quedaron asombrados¿de cuándo acá Ruto decía ese tipo de cosas?

Ruto: (encogiéndose de hombros) digo lo que se me viene a la cabeza...  
Link: no podemos seguir sin Impa.  
Ruto: y cómo quieres que le hagamos!? ahora estamos nosotros atrapados!  
Zelda: cállense! déjenme escucharla! (pega la oreja al hielo rojo)  
- avancen... yo estaré bien.- se escuchaba muy lejana la voz de Impa.  
Zelda: dice que avancemos...  
Ruto: pues intentemos salir por otro lado.

Los tres chicos miran la pared de hielo, donde Impa estaba asintiendo. Pero después observaron cómo la sheikah señalaba algo.  
Zelda fue la primera que volteó, y gritó horrorizada; después la zora y el hylian lo hicieron para ver a una enorme y monstruosa mano que iba "caminando" con sus dedos hacia ellos, la piel que se desprendía y el color amoratado le daban una apariencia zombi; Link rápidamente desenfundó la espada, algo temeroso, nunca de los nuncas había visto algo como eso. Pero antes de que dieran un paso, la mano se movió como rayo y tomó a Ruto, que chilló, mientras Zelda trataba, con las manos temblorosas, de poner una flecha en su lugar.

Ruto: AUXILIO! COSA DÉJAME!  
Zelda: Ruto!  
Link: Ruto!

Ni lo rápido que se movieron evitó que la mano subiera al techo del corredor de la caverna, llevándose a Ruto, mientras con una magia extraña traspasaban el techo y el eco del grito de la zora resonaba aún. Link aunque trató de saltar para encajarle la espada, no lo logró, y se quedó en el suelo apretando el mango de la misma, frustrado y cabizbajo.

Zelda: Link... (podía decirse que aún temblaba del susto)  
Link: (tiró la espada a un lado) demonios! no pude hacer nada!  
Zelda: ... (se hinca a su lado y le pone una mano en el hombro) hicimos lo que pudimos.  
Link: no! pudimos haberla salvado! (aprieta los puños con fuerza) no hicimos nada!  
-no se den por vencidos!- gritó Impa desde detrás del hielo- ustedes pueden!.-  
Zelda: Impa tiene razón, Link. No debemos atemorizarnos antes eso, sólo fue el primer enfrentamiento, a cualquiera---  
Link: (la interrumpe) estoy sumamente enojado! a mi nadie me dijo que se iban a llevar a tus amigos!  
Zelda: a mi menos... vamos Link debemos de encontrar a Ruto y la piedra.  
Link: (tomando la espada algo frustrado) esto no se quedará así¿y si para la próxima eres tú?  
Zelda: oh vamos... me cuidaré bien las espaldas.  
Link: (se levanta y pone la espada en su funda) -.-X es... frustrante.

Impa ve aliviada cómo ambos se levantan y comienzan a avanzar, suspiró aliviada, pues pensaba que eso los había asustado.

Impa: a quién no le asusta un Amo del Suelo? -o- ay diosas! que cosas hay aquí! y por que me dejaron fuera!?

EeEeE

Del corredor, entraron a una amplia sala aún con nieve, antes de bajar por el escalón, se encontraron con que el suelo era de un hielo firme y duro, la habitación estaba extrañamente iluminada de un brillo azulado que no sabían de dónde salía. Estalactitas de hielo colgaban del techo, y se encontraban rodeando la estancia circular. Antes de pasar, Link rompió con su espada las estalagmitas de hielo que bloqueaban la entrada y al tocar el suelo, un sonido extraño rompió el silencio, un sonido como de una cuchilla que fuera muy rápido.

Zelda: CUIDADO! (y abrazó al joven jalándolo hacia atrás)

Y lo salvó de una cuchilla que pasaba rozando el piso rápidamente.

Link: al parecer activamos ese mecanismo.  
Zelda: X· deberías ser más cuidadoso y ver dónde estás parado! casi te matas!  
Link: (reaccionando y fijándose dónde tenía las manos la joven) -////- emmm...  
Zelda: o.o (mira cómo lo estaba abrazando y lo dejó libre) -////- perdón.  
Link: sólo, veamos el lugar.

Y esperaron a que la cuchilla pasara y se pararon en medio de la sala, viendo el lugar, sólo tenía otra vía de salida, y por donde habían entrado. Pero el brillo azulado que iluminaba la habitación se perdió, y todo quedó en penumbras.

Link: que pasa?  
-Iiiiiiiiiii!  
Zelda: o.o porqué dijiste eso?  
Link: ·-·U yo no dije nada.

Hasta que el chico vio lo que causaba el sonido, un murciélago como esos que lo habían atacado en su casa, pero éste tenía flamas azules envolviendo su cuerpo.  
Sin pensarlo, y antes que llegara muy cerca de los dos, con un movimiento horizontal le dio fin al animalillo que cayó consumiéndose en un humo negro. Zelda lo miró sorprendida, ella no había visto a la criatura, pudo haber quedado...

Link: esa cosa era de hielo, te hubiera congelado.  
Zelda: si hay más cosas de estas por aquí, no quiero averiguarlo. ¿Dónde estará Ruto?  
Link: tal vez, (comentó al avanzar y le guiñó un ojo) al final del calabozo.  
Zelda: (sonrojada tenuemente) extrañabas esto, verdad?  
Link: sólo lo recuerdo XD

Avanzaron por el corredor que tenían en frente, hasta llegar a otra habitación, parecida a la anterior, pero con un extraño mecanismo en el centro. Se veían unas plataformas de hielo que daban entrada a otra habitación sobre el nivel de suelo. Se veían también dos puertas tapadas por rejas y en su marco hielo rojo, la chica avanzó hasta la que tenía más cerca, tocando el hielo con sus manos.

Zelda: es del mismo hielo que impidió a Impa pasar, pero... (toca las rejas) por algo no podemos pasar.  
Link: tal vez haya un interruptor por ahí, veamos.

Caminaron a la otra puerta, que estaba igual que la anterior.

Link: subamos, tal vez podamos pasar por aquélla.

Y si, antes de dar un paso, el brillo azul que iluminaba el lugar desapareció, ambos se pusieron en guardia, pero un chirrido metálico los crispó. El enorme artefacto del centro comenzaba a moverse lentamente, y una gran aspa iba hacia ellos.  
Sin pensarlo, Link tomó a la chica de la cintura y como pudo corrió hacia una esquina, pegándose a la pared, mientras el gran abanico daba mortales giros, y lentos, que llenaban la habitación con un sonido de metales oxidados chocando.

Zelda: que cerca estuvo...  
Link: esto está lleno de trampas.  
Zelda: esa cosa... ¿hará daño?  
Link: no lo quiero averiguar.

El chico mira a todos lados y ve algunas ramas que salían del suelo, congeladas y marchitas, de algún árbol que existió hacía mucho; cortó una y acercó el palo a la hélice, que cuando pasó cortó limpiamente la rama.

Link: lo sabía.  
Zelda¿ahora cómo pasaremos a las plataformas? pareciera ser que cada paso que damos activa una trampa -.-  
Link: tenemos que alcanzar ese lugar... (se queda pensativo) pero cómo? u.¬  
Zelda: (pegándose a la pared) ni idea 9-9  
Link: ¬w¬ perdóname Zelda.  
Zelda: o.o por qué habría de perdonarte?  
Link: por esto.

Y dicho eso, cargó a Zelda y esperando a que pasara el aspa, corrió hacia las plataformas; después de la carrera y ya cuando sentía que la otra aspa le pisaba los talones, llegó hacia las plataformas, dejando a Zelda en la plataforma que estaba a un nivel más alto. Tomó aire.

Zelda: (sonrojada) me hubieras avisado antes de correr! XO

Y es que no se lo esperaba, y lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Link: perdón, pero si te hubiera dicho no hubieras aceptado n-n (le sonrió gentilmente)  
Zelda: ¬///////¬ no sé cómo te soporto¡pudiste morir!  
Link: oh vamos, corrí rápido, aún por llevarte a cuestas (recibió un puñetazo de parte de la chica) auch! ¬¬  
Zelda: u.ú ven... (le tiende la mano y lo ayuda a subir)  
Link: vamos, no estás molesta?  
Zelda: u.¬ no me das confianza... (se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro lado)  
Link: Zelda! (pone cara de perrito regañado) T-T estás molesta conmigo?  
Zelda: u.¬ (mirándolo) emm... _T-T no me puedo enojar con él_ no ú.ú  
Link: nwn lo sabía.

Siguieron por el extenso pasillo, esquivando algunas estalactitas que caían del techo.  
Y la estancia que siguió era más grande que las anteriores, el mismo brillo azulado iluminaba el lugar, pero esta vez era más fuerte. Había plataformas de hielo en la parte izquierda, que subían haciendo un puente hacia la parte trasera.

Link: que extraño es esto¿de dónde viene esa luz azul?  
Zelda: (enfocando su vista hacia donde venía la luz) se ve como, una... ¿llama¡Vamos!  
Link: pero cuidado, algo no me huele bien ¬.¬

Cuando hicieron su camino a la plataforma, que parecía ser de loza en vez de hielo; uno de los ya mencionados murciélagos de hielo se lanzó en picada sobre el hylian, Zelda no dijo nada y con un certero disparo –justo a pocos centímetros de la oreja del joven- eliminó al animal, que cayó como ya todos sabemos.

Link: 0.0U  
Zelda: camina!

Y justo cuando el chico iba subir a la plataforma, una neblina extraña se formó en el piso, muy cerca de donde estaba Zelda; él desenvainó su espada, pero el monstruo fue más rápido, rápidamente se formó una criatura de hielo, que soplaba una ventisca blanca, justo detrás de Zelda.

Link: ZELDA! MUÉVETE!  
Zelda: (volteándolo a ver) mande?

Y la ventisca tocó a la joven, que en instantes se congeló con arco y flecha en mano. Ella abrió la boca al sentir el inmenso frío que la rodeaba, y cómo una capa gruesa de hielo la tapaba desde sus pies e iba subiendo.

Zelda: Link!  
Link: Zelda!

El freezard se movió y desapareció en el cuarto, dejando a la chica congelándose.

Link: bastardo! muéstrate! (va hacia la chica) resiste!  
Zelda: ...

Ahí fue cuando toda la capa de hielo terminó por cubrirla, con sus ojos aterrorizados veía a Link, que como loco trataba de romper el hielo con sus manos, a golpes, a espadazos, lo que fuera.

Link: Zelda! no! esto no está pasando!

Y por el rabillo del ojo ve de nuevo la nube blanca, señal de que el freezard volvía, sacó su espada y corrió furioso hacia él, golpeándolo con la filosa arma, haciendo que la criatura se quebrara en mil pedazos antes de que lanzara de nuevo otra ventisca en contra de él. Al final, el freezard dejó salir un quejido animal, para luego desaparecer en llamas azules.  
Link se quedó inmóvil y viendo a su alrededor, en espera de más como él, al pasar un minuto y viendo que no aparecía nada, guardó la espada y corrió con Zelda, que aún estaba atrapada en el hielo.  
Pero antes de llegar hacia ella, tuvo que cubrirse de los fragmentos de hielo que volaban...

-... DIN!

La chica había logrado conjurar el fuego de Din para liberarse de su helada prisión, pero el repentino fuego quebró el hielo empapándola toda y lanzando agujas hacia todos lados. Rendida, helada, adolorida y con falta de aire, Zelda cayó al suelo.  
Link corrió a tomarla, empapada en agua fría, con los labios azulados, congelada.

Link: Zelda! despierta!

Pero ella estaba inconsciente.

Link: _demonios! esta sufriendo hipotermia¿a dónde la llevo¿a dónde!!?_

Y fijó su vista por primera vez en la llama azul que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

EeEeE

Sentía como si le hubiera golpeado la cabeza tan fuerte, que de seguro sus hijos lo sentirían.  
Abrió los ojos, y lo único que vió fue un techo con adornos de estrellas de colores azules, que iban hacia todos lados; el frío suelo hizo que terminara de despertar.  
Se sentó, y se dio cuenta que estaba en una esquina de una habitación desconocida, rodeada por estalagmitas que hacían a su vez de jaula.

Ruto: dónde estoy? TOT otra vez estoy atrapada! ya está haciendo costumbre ¬.¬U  
-¡Silencio¡Intrusa!-  
Ruto: qui-quién dijo eso? (preguntó temerosa al escuchar la voz sepulcral)

La zora miró por entre las estalagmitas, hasta ver un enorme –y si digo aquí enorme es por que es enorme ¬.¬- bloque de hielo de colore entre verdoso y azul que ocupaba la mitad del lugar, de seguro ella veía la arte de atrás de ese bloque, por que en seguida notó la singular piedra dentro del agua congelada.

Ruto: es el zafiro zora?! (dijo asombrada)  
-¡Intruso! Tú quieres la piedra!-  
Ruto: (que no sabía qué le estaba hablando) pero, venimos en son de paz! Yo soy la Sabia del Agua!  
-¡Calla intruso!-  
Ruto: te demostraré mi poder!

Ruto empezó a conjurar un hechizo de agua, dirigido al hielo, pero antes de que el líquido llegara a su destino, se congeló cuando salía de las manos de la zora.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja¡No puedes¡Tu magia negra no dará resultados aquí! Por tu imprudencia, y para darle una lección a los otros dos intrusos, congelaré más este lugar.-  
Ruto: quien demonios está hablando??! Deja a mis amigos en paz cosa! (quitándose el hielo de las manos)  
-Los congelaré...-

Diciendo eso, la misteriosa voz se dejó de escuchar, pero un ambiente gélido se comenzó a sentir, mucho más de lo que estaba. El aliento condensado de la zora se dejaba ver cada vez que resoplaba enojada, tratando de romper el hielo que la aprisionaba.

Ruto: _si esa cosa tiene la piedra... o.o TOT Link! Zelda! lleguen rápido! ¬¬U a quién engaño? se han de estar besuqueando -.-U_

EeEeE

Pero contrario a lo que a zora pensaba, Link estaba más ocupado llevando a Zelda a los pies de la gran llama azul que iluminaba el cuarto, el fuego azul daba calor, y sentándose sobre la loza fría del suelo, tomó a Zelda, que estaba ya casi cerúlea de tanto frío.  
Se quitó primero la correa de la espada y escudo, dejándolo de lado, para poder quitarse su chaqueta azul y, quitándole también la correa del carcaj a la joven, para poder abrigarla con su ropa, ella no tiritaba, sólo respiraba aterradoramente lento.

Link: _vamos, con esto debes calentarte... por favor!_

Estaba asustado, nunca le había pasado eso, casi estaba a punto de perder a la joven que amaba, a la única que lo comprendía, la que entendía su humor, sus sentimientos, la joven que lo quería... a pesar de todo.  
¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

La estrechó más contra su cuerpo; ella tenía las heladas manos recargadas en su pecho, Link le acariciaba el brazo para que entrara en calor, mientras que con la mano libre tomaba las de la chica, sintiendo sus fríos dedos.  
La frente de la chica se encontraba en su cuello, el muchacho estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacerla entrar en calor. Su chaqueta azul la tapaba muy bien, pero eso no parecía mejorar la situación.

Cerró los ojos, esperando a que ella reaccionara... nada.  
Perdió la noción del tiempo, y no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció frotándola para que se calentara.

Hasta que los congelados dedos de Zelda le apretaron la mano débilmente y escuchó un suspiro de parte de ella.  
Link sonrió de lado, al parecer ella ya estaba reaccionando.

Link: sabes? (comenzó a hablar seguro de que ella lo escuchaba) nunca había visto a nadie usar magia, fue impresionante (y ella sólo se acurrucó tomando fuertemente la mano de él) Me preocupaste mucho Zelda, yo... pensé que iba a pasar algo terrible, no vuelvas a arriesgarte así  
Zelda: ...  
Link: Zelda¿puedes sentarte? Creo que encontré algo para avanzar. (Comentó mientras le ayudaba a sentarse) si no me falla, ahí en esa esquina hay un interruptor congelado, si consigo algo para llevar este fuego azul y lo descongelo, apuesto a que algo pasará.

El chico la deja sentada junto a la llama azul y se traslada hacia el cuarto del ventilador, que como siempre, daba sus giros lentos y mortales.  
Link se pegó al piso, para pasar hasta dónde estaban las ramas marchitas, y cortando una de buen tamaño, regresó al cuarto de la llama.  
Al llegar, miró la luz de la llama opacada por la frágil silueta de la joven, que estaba de pie casi trastabillando; él corrió, saltó de plataforma en plataforma hasta llegar a ella, soltando la rama, viendo su chaqueta azul en el suelo y a Zelda con arco en mano.

Link: Zelda... (agachándose para recoger la prenda y colocarla sobre los hombros de la chica) estás helada, toma mi chaqueta.  
Zelda: (negando con la cabeza) no, quédatela tú... ni siquiera estás abrigado.  
Link: (poniéndosela) no, no importa, la tuya sigue mojada, y no permitiré que pases frío.

Las manos del chico se detuvieron en el pecho de Zelda, para abotonarle la prenda. Ella sonrió tímidamente. Link miró hacia el techo, dónde veía la flecha incrustada.

Zelda: gracias...  
Link: de nada. ¿qué pasó aquí?  
Zelda: un murciélago...

Y en otro vano intento de regresarle el calor perdido tomó las manos de la muchacha con las suyas, llevándoselas a su cara y dándoles un tierno beso.  
Zelda se sonrojó y miró apenada al suelo.

Link: aún sigues helada.  
Zelda: (mirando al suelo y sólo al suelo, como si su vida dependiera de eso) 6//////////6 ya-ya no...

¿Qué hechizo tenía Link que cada vez que la tocaba la llenaba de calidez? Era tan extraño ese chico...

Link: (soltando las manos de Zelda) como digas n-n (recogiendo la rama y la correa de la espada, y colocándosela) puedes caminar?  
Zelda: (agachándose para recoger su carcaj) claro que si, estoy más que repuesta.

Ambos se colocaron de nuevo las correas, amarrándolas bien.  
Link encendió el palo en la llama azul, y éste ardió rápidamente, corriendo, bajó hasta el interruptor congelado en hielo rojo, y al deshacerse el hielo, pudo oprimirlo, haciendo que un "clang" resonara por el lugar.

Zelda: tal vez se abrieron las puertas... (comentó esperanzada)  
Link: sólo lo averiguaremos yendo XD

Llegaron de nuevo a la sala del ventilador, y en efecto, se había abierto una puerta, pero sólo una. Evadiendo las aspas, llegaron a la puerta de la derecha y entraron.

Otro corredor lleno de pedazos de hielo que amenazaban con caer sobre ellos. Bajaron unas escaleras y llegaron hasta una gran estancia, muy bien iluminada y a lo lejos se veía una flama azul, había rocas largas saliendo del suelo y una parte con hielo rojo a su izquierda por encima de sus cabezas.  
Enfrente, estaba un bloque parecido a los mosaicos del suelo, pero de un metro y medio de altura.

Zelda: ahora qué hacemos?  
Link: mover el bloque para conseguir fuego y entrar a ese lugar? n.n  
Zelda: o.oU ok.

Y comenzaron a mover el bloque hasta que quedara junto a la llama, Zelda subió, ayudada por Link y encendió el palo, que ardía rápidamente.  
Apurados, movieron el bloque hasta donde se veía el hielo rojo, y Zelda acercó el fuego azul hasta él, se derritió tan rápido que pasaron tan pronto subieron, y después de un pequeño corredor cubierto de nieve, vieron una puerta que fácilmente se perdía debido al color blanco que presentaba.

EeEeE

Ruto se estaba congelando en el lugar, se frotaba a si misma, y veía sin muchas esperanzas por entre las estalagmitas de hielo, desde una esquina del lugar, veía ese bloque extraño de hielo que tenía la piedra dentro.

Ruto: _dónde están? _  
-Esos intrusos... no tardan en aparecerse por aquí.-  
Ruto: no somos intrusos! ya te dije, voz rara y sepulcral, que yo soy la sabia del agua y fuimos enviados por los oráculos! XO  
-A mi me da órdenes mi diosa, ustedes no pueden hacer nada contra sus designios.-  
Ruto: ¬.¬U QUE FUIMOS ENVIADOS POR ELLAS!  
-Y a ti te digo, intrusa, que no puedes hacer nada contra sus designios.-  
Ruto: tú eres el que no está entendiendo! que venimos de parte de Nayru!  
-Y tú no entiendes que cumplo los mandatos de mi diosa.-

Y antes de que terminara de hablar el extraño ente, se abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al par de jóvenes.

Zelda: Ruto? estás aquí?  
Link: debemos avanzar...  
Ruto: XO chicos! aquí estoy! (se levanta y se pega a las estalagmitas)  
Zelda: Ruto!  
Ruto: alto! no se muevan! algo está en este lugar!  
Link: claro que _algo_... (comentó ácidamente) algo azul y con horribles aletas ¬¬U  
Ruto: haré como que no escuché eso, Link. TOT vamos! hay algo mal aquí!  
Zelda: calma Link, tal vez tenga razón...  
Ruto: además de que la piedra está en ese bloque de hielo! (señala el bloque enorme)  
Link: ¬¬U no bromeas?  
Ruto: ;.; con esto no puedo bromear!  
Zelda: vamos (tomando el arco a su espalda) vamos por ti Ruto!  
-¡Ustedes intrusos no van a ningún lado!-

Los tres chicos se pusieron alerta ante la voz, ahora más fuerte, que resonó por todo el lugar.  
Pero en vez de que algo más pasara, la mano que había capturado a Ruto cayó del techo, igualmente de aterradora, "caminó" hasta el centro de la estancia y se puso de un color entre verde y pardo y se lanzó contra la que estaba verdaderamente aterrada... Zelda.

Link: cuidado!

Y corre interponiéndose entre la mano que iba a gran velocidad y ella, tomando el golpe con el escudo, que tembló ante el impacto, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran unos centímetros.  
El Amo del Suelo cayó noqueado por el tremendo golpe dado contra la pieza de metal, y ahí fue cuando Link reaccionó y con un movimiento vertical cortó en dos al monstruo, haciendo que desapareciera en llamas de colores.

(N/A: seh, son esas manos en ocarina que cuando bajan del techo y las matas NO se dividen en tres manitas, aclaro, por si hay alguna duda)

-Veo que mi aliado no fue rival para ustedes, intrusos...- comentó irónicamente el ente- pero no tendrán oportunidad contra mí. ¡Sufran su atrevimiento!-

Y al terminar de decir esto todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, Ruto se aferró a las "barras" de su helada prisión tratando de ver qué era lo que había estado hablándole todo este tiempo.

Dentro del enorme bloque de hielo azul-verdoso se empezó a formar una sustancia blanquecina, opacando la piedra espiritual.

Zelda: es hielo... yo puedo con esto.

Y el bloque comenzó a flotar, dejando ver que la sustancia era un globo ocular de mayúsculas proporciones que con su pupila miraba fijamente a los dos jóvenes. Una grieta del tamaño de un balón estaba justo enfrente de la pupila y ambos podían ver el nítido color negro del iris.

-¡Nadie sobrevive a Kholdstare¡Guardián de la Caverna de Hielo!-

Y con movimiento lento se acercó flotando hacia ellos.

Zelda: (comenzándose a concentrar) FUEGO DE DIN!  
Ruto: espera! ESO NO... (ve la llamarada que sale de las manos de Zelda) sirve... #0# AAAAH! (esquiva el fuego, que derrite las estalagmitas) ¬//¬ oye!  
Link: no funcionó!  
Zelda: (respirando agitada) qué? oh, no puede ser!  
Ruto: sólo lo destruye el fuego azul! no es obvio!?  
Link: fuego azul... fuego azul... ¡la rama! (mira la rama que aún sostenía y que débilmente soportaba el fuego)  
Ruto: tienen??!  
Link: claro! sólo debo acercarme...  
-¡Ja! Hazlo y terminarás congelado!-

Y el monstruo se abalanzó hacia ellos, que saltaron a distintos lados, para después rodear y quedar los tres juntos.  
Kholdstare quedó aturdido del golpe que se dio contra la pared y escarcha salió desprendida de su hielo.

Ruto: perfecto! podemos pensar algo!  
Zelda: si el fuego de Din no pudo...  
Ruto: es que necesita ser fuego azul, lo presiento...  
Link: tenemos algo, pero no tarda en apagarse.  
Ruto: TOT piensen!  
Zelda: (con una mano en la barbilla) o.o! lo tengo! Link! dame la rama!  
Link: o.o? (le da la rama)  
Ruto: qué piensas hacer?  
Zelda: Ruto... puedes usar tus poderes?  
Ruto: para qué? si cuando intento se congela mi agua.  
Zelda: bueno... congélalo, creo que si puedo disparar esto en la grieta que vi, lo destruiremos.  
Link: que buena idea!  
Ruto: claro, sólo por que es tu noviecita u.ú  
Link: ¬¬  
Zelda: Ruto! ahora! aquí viene!

Y el bloque se abalanzó contra los tres, pero los hylians saltaron a la derecha y la zora a la izquierda, ya preparada para lanzar un ataque; y conjuró agua que salió a chorros mojando al hielo y como había pasado antes, ésta se congeló, inmovilizando al monstruo que estaba aturdido por el golpe.  
Zelda preparó la rama, la dispararía con el arco hacia él.

Zelda: _por favor, Diosas, déjenme atinarle._

Preparó la rama como si fuera una flecha, apuntó y disparó.  
Pero no dio en el blanco, dio más a la izquierda. Lo que bastó que el hielo comenzara a derretirse y a temblar.

Link: cuidado Zelda, va a explotar! (gritó)

Kholdstare explotó en miles de pedazos, agujas de hielo que pasaban velozmente por todo el lugar. Algunos pedazos más grandes también salieron despedidos, Ruto hábilmente se cubrió con una barrera de agua; y Link protegió a Zelda abrazándola y dándole la espalda al centro del problema, cuando un pedazo de buena tamaño golpeó al pobre hylian en la espalda haciendo que pusiera una mueca de dolor.

Zelda: Link?  
Link: arghh... estoy bien.

Cuando terminó la lluvia de escombros, los tres jóvenes suspiraron aliviados, había terminado.

-¡Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba!-  
Los tres: 0.0!  
-¡No crean que me han derrotado!-

Y frente a ellos estaban tres bolas, parecidas a ojos, flotando. Cada una se lanzó contra cada joven, estrellándolo en la pared.

Link: aaaaaaaaaaah!  
Ruto: x.X ugh!  
Zelda: (cerró los ojos ante el impacto)

Cada joven cayó al suelo con estrépito, Link quejándose ante la vieja herida, se levantó y con la espada en mano se lanzó a uno de los ojos, que parecía que se burlaba de él y lo cortó a la mitad.  
Los otros dos globos oculares al ver a su compañero caído se lanzaron al chico, pero fueron atravesados y paralizados por una flecha y un chorro de agua que se congeló al instante (respectivamente).

Zelda: ahora Link!  
Ruto: no se quedarán así por siempre!

Link, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza (por el tremendo golpe) con un mandoble rápido terminó con los dos restantes, que cayeron al suelo haciéndose líquido y desapareciendo, y dejando también una piedra que emanaba un leve brillo azul, el zafiro Zora.

Link cayó de rodillas, soltando la espada y tomándose con ambas manos la espalda (por detrás de la cintura) cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Zelda: Link! (corre hasta él)

Ruto caminó en silencio hasta la piedra, tomándola con cuidado y avanzando hacia la pareja.  
Nadie se salvó de ser herido, pero parecía que el que se llevó la peor parte fue Link, que estaba rasguñado (al igual que ellas) y con el golpe en la espalda.

Ruto: (mostrando la piedra) lo hiciste Link...  
Zelda: estás bien? ven... (lo ayuda a levantarse haciendo que se apoyara sobre ella, para que pudiera caminar)  
Link: argh, no te—te molestes, puedo solo. (comienza a agacharse por su espada pero sólo se queja más)  
Ruto: (dándole la espada) no crees que esto de "soy invulnerable" no te queda? estás herido.  
Link: (tomándola) no, es que estoy bien...  
Zelda: claro que no, iremos con Impa y ella te revisará.

Así, quejándose y discutiendo deshicieron todo su camino hasta donde habían dejado a Impa, que cabe mencionar, ya iba por ellos, en cuanto el hielo rojo desapareció.

Impa: chicos!  
Ruto: Impa! gracias a las diosas!  
Impa: que ocurrió?  
Link: tenemos la piedra! ya podemos ir por la que sigue.  
Zelda: no! estás herido!  
Link: que no!  
Impa: creo que los tres se llevaron sus buenos golpes, vengan conmigo, regresemos al auto.  
Zelda: Impa... ayúdame con él.  
Link: oye!  
Impa: (ahora tomando al chico cargándolo de "caballito") vamos Link, todos podemos sufrir reveses. Vengan chicas, que tengo que bajarlas.

EeEeE

El camino al auto era silencioso, Link iba sobre Impa, tremendamente humillado. Ruto veía la piedra sin cesar, le parecía hermosa y familiar; Zelda caminaba junto a los primero dos.

Zelda: Link... muchas gracias por protegerme allí dentro, si no hubiera sido por mi, no estarías todo magullado.  
Link: n.ñUU oh no Zelda, no es tu culpa.

La conversación hizo que Impa sonriera sin que fuera vista por ellos dos.

Zelda: pero no te preocupes, sé que se podrá hacer algo para curarte.  
Impa: oh si... un buen masaje y un cataplasma de hierbas hervidas es lo mejor para curar golpes.  
Los tres: 0.0UU de veras?!  
Link: -///////////- oh nooo!  
Ruto: XD  
Zelda: n.ñ  
Impa: lleguemos al auto... no sabemos que cosa haya en este bosque de noche.

EeEeE

Ruto: ... que rápido se encendió esa fogata (murmuró al calentarse las manos)  
Zelda: creo que me voy a agripar. (dijo cabizbaja viendo el fuego)  
Impa: y yo creo que después de levantar las tiendas, no deberían estarse quejando.  
Link: nadie se queja, Impa.  
Impa: ah! de mi no te escapas! Ven para que te cure.  
Link: TOT pero...  
Impa: oh vamos.

Había pasado cerca de dos horas desde que habían salido de la caverna, Impa les había ayudado a levantar tiendas de campaña junto al auto, y encendieron una fogata, donde Ruto y Zelda se calentaban, Impa llevó a empujones al chico a su tienda, y yendo ella al auto para sacar las cosas de primeros auxilios.  
La sheikah llegó a la tienda del joven, y haciendo un ademán para que Zelda se acercara, colocando el botiquín en el suelo, simplemente exclamó.

Impa: bien Link, quítate la camisa.  
Link/Zelda: 0///////0 qué?  
Ruto: (a lo lejos) XD  
Impa: ¬.¬U cómo quieres que te revise la espalda con tela encima?

La sheikah tenía un buen punto, pero las hormonas de los chicos y el simple hecho que tuviera que ver con algo de ese tipo los ponía en un estado de "todo lo que me dices es de doble sentido". (N/A: claro! -w-)  
Link sentado sobre su cama (que era un rollo de tela, como esos que se usan para acampar) se quitó la camiseta, dejando ver el enorme golpe producido por el bloque que le había dado.  
Impa le pidió que se acostara boca abajo mientras revisaba la piel; Zelda permanecía hincada junto a él observando en silencio.

Impa: creo que podremos detener el moretón y así no te dolerá tanto.

Link estaba con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada y las manos debajo de esta, sintiendo cómo era observado por los ojos escrutiñadores de Impa.  
La mujer colocó sus dos manos en la parte afectada que presentaba un color rojizo y con los pulgares en medio, dando a la columna, comenzó un leve masaje que ella esperara dejara fluir la sangre de los vasos sanguíneos rotos y aminorar la hinchazón.

Impa: fíjate muy bien Zelda. Se hacen hacia los lados...  
Zelda: ·-·U momento Impa... ¿por qué me dices esto?  
Impa: (hablando por lo bajo) tengo que ir por las hierbas necesarias para ponerle un cataplasma n-n y necesito que te quedes aquí haciendo esto...  
Zelda: ·-·UU (susurrando) y por qué yo?  
Impa: ¬¬U  
Zelda: T-T OK, yo...

Impa sale de la tienda, pero Link al parecer estaba dormido, pues ni se inmutó al escuchar la tela de la tienda. Pero si abrió los ojos al sentir el frío contacto de las manos de la chica en su espalda; se volteó a verla y ella parecía muy concentrada.

Link: eh...  
Zelda: u.u Impa me pidió de favor que la ayudara, fue a buscar hierbas.

Afuera...

Impa: ven Ruto, acompáñame.  
Ruto: T-T porqué? yo quiero ver! XO  
Impa: ¬.¬U que vengas!  
Ruto: nwnUUUUU ok.

Adentro...

Link: ·-· vaya...  
Zelda: hago mi... mejor esfuerzo.  
Link: ...

El chico sólo se recuesta sobre la almohada, estaba muy cansado y adolorido, y las manos de Zelda sólo hacían que le doliera más; siguieron en silencio unos momentos más, hasta que escuchó un sollozo, volteando alarmado, para ver a Zelda, que rápidamente se limpió la cara, dejando de tocarlo para llevar sus manos a su regazo, apenada.

Link: por qué lloras?  
Zelda: nada... no es nada, yo... (ahí se dio cuenta que con trabajo Link se había sentado frente a ella)  
Link: oh vamos... puedes decírmelo.  
Zelda: ... (solloza) yo... no puedo evitar culparme de todo esto; todo lo malo sucede a las personas a las que quiero. Siempre ha sido así...  
Link: oye, pero no---  
Zelda: (lo corta) a veces me gustaría aislarme dejando que los demás siguieran con su vida... sin causar problemas...  
Link: no digas eso. (la tomó del mentón obligándola a mirarlo) hay gente que te ama, tus padres, amigos... yo. Sabes que no puedo continuar sin ti.  
Zelda: (comenzándose a sonrojar) aun-aunque salgas lastimado?  
Link: aunque me cortaran un brazo (limpia el rastro de lágrimas de la cara de Zelda)

La chica sonrió ante esto¿cómo demonios negarse ante la actitud del joven?

Link: no llores Zelda, no me gusta verte sufrir. Y no te preocupes por mi, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.  
Zelda: pero...

Link la calló posando uno de sus dedos en sus labios, mirándola tiernamente.

Link: sólo... relájate...

Él cerró sus ojos, acercándose a ella; Zelda por su parte de que estaba nerviosa por que estaban solos y él semidesnudo y estaba por besarla y aquellas dos no llegaban y...

Zelda: _¡Al diablo! _

Y cerró sus ojos esperando su beso.

Impa: interrumpo algo?

Ambos se separaron rojos, mientras Impa entraba ya con el cataplasma listo.  
Suspirando, Link se tendió de nuevo, mientras la sheikah lo curaba.

EeEeE

_-Ahí vienen...-_

_Link: quiénes?_

_-Ellos me dan mala espina, Rauru.- comentó una zora conocida._

_-A mi igual- apoyó una sheikah._

_Link: quiénes?_

_-Sabios...Link- habló mientras llegaba la chica rubia- ¿están listos?-_

_-Princesa, ya le había dicho que ellos no me dan buena impresión... sean quienes sean.-_

Se levantó de golpe. ¿Otro sueño sin sentido?  
Salió de la tienda, y encontró a Ruto junto a la ya casi extinta fogata.

Ruto: no puedes dormir?  
Link: más o menos, tuve un sueño extraño.  
Ruto: u.¬ yo también... y es de esos donde caes por un edificio y antes de estrellarte contra el suelo despiertas.  
Link: o-o nada que ver... pero bueno n-ñ  
Ruto: de nuevo soñabas que hacías algo más con la suertuda de Zelduchis? ¬w¬ eh?  
Link: ¬//¬ pervertida  
Ruto: ;D  
Link: no... es sólo que... me incomoda pensar en lo que salió mal -.-  
Ruto: a todos Link, a todos...

EeEeE

**Bueno... he terminado este cap¡Al fin!  
¿Cómo lo sintieron¿Corto? pues no sé, traté que fuera algo largo... es el cap hasta ahora más largo del fic! x.X  
El jefe Kholdstare es de A Link to the Past, pero con modificaciones mías :P  
Ahora si, no sé qué pasará en el próximo cap, así que mejor le voy pensando n.ñ**

**#0# ideas! dónde están?**

**Ah si! T-T ya entré a la escuela, así que las actuas serán MÁS esporádicas u.u  
hasta creo que agregué un cap de más T-T perdón por eso...**

**En el próximo capítulo...  
-La ida al lugar de la siguiente piedra y...  
-La segunda piedra. (seh..)**

**Muchas gracias por leer n-n en especial a Galia V (TOT acosadora), Zilia K (nwn pelusa), la generala, Talim, alecacahuate (n,n de nada), mineko-chan (nwn), sweet fairy (seh ¬¬ si eres) y Lost Sheikah (bonito nick XD y siee, estuvo aburrido, espero este te gustara y siee, arriba el norte XD), a Fox McCloude, a Sandra! (nwn); también para navi the fairy que dice que lee pero no deja review! XD y a los que leen y no dejan review...**

**seh... dejen reviews (si quieren)**


	20. A los verdes bosques Parte 1

**;D yay! este será mi fic más largo hasta el momento! -w-Uuu tengo una advertencia... esto se pone sofocado! XD**

EeEeE

**Capítulo 20 "A los verdes bosques Parte 1"**

Algunos días más tarde...

Saria: y ya estás mejor Link?  
Link: mucho mejor, ayer me pude quitar la venda!  
Saria: eso es genial n.n  
Ruto: ¬u¬ una diría "fue por el masaje de Zelda" pero nooooooo! tenían que ser las hierbas medicinales que le puso Impa!  
Zelda: ¬//////////¬  
Link: u//////////u  
Saria: XD hubiera ido! TuT  
Rauru: (llegando) (N/A: estaban en el colegio) interrumpo algo jóvenes?  
Ellos: n.nU no como cree?  
Rauru: bueno, sólo quería saber si ya se habían puesto de acuerdo en la próxima parada.  
Ruto: u.¬ cuál quedaría mejor? el bosque o la montaña?  
Zelda: para el bosque, en auto, son 4 horas de camino, pero para la montaña, necesitaríamos ir en avión para que fuera una hora.  
Link: entonces, necesitaríamos pases y dinero -.-U  
Ruto: Mm, no creo... mi papá o el papá de Zelda pueden conseguirlos! nwn  
Saria: momento... hablan del bosque kokiri? cierto?  
Rauru: me temo que si, Saria. ¿por qué la pregunta?  
Saria: bueno, mi abuela tiene un hotel cerca de un área turística llamada Villa de Dekus, ahí en Ciudad Kokiri. Podría conseguirles unos cuartos n-n  
Rauru: eso sería estupendo, sólo que hay un problema... ¿quién los llevaría?  
Ruto: 0.0 oigan! creo que aquí no podré ir, mi padre saldrá al a capital en dos días, y me llevará a mi y a Eowen.  
Impa: (llegando) yo los puedo llevar n-n  
Nabooru: (siguiendo a Impa) y yo los acompaño! quiero ir!  
Link: es obvio que yo voy...  
Zelda: y yo...  
Rauru: n.nU entonces, el problema ahora sería si tu abuela querría.  
Saria: (sacando su celular y checando el número) ¬u¬ por eso no hay problema, soy su nieta favorita n.n  
Link: 9.9 eres su única nieta.  
Saria: XP con mayor razón.

La kokiri marca al número, ante la mirada expectante de todos, y espera en la línea.

_ti...ti...ti... _(se oye que descuelgan)  
----: _Hotel Villa Deku, buenas tardes._  
Saria: emm, si, buenas n.nU se encuentra mi abuela?  
Todos: ·-·UUU  
PLONK  
Saria: u.úUUUU  
----: _Saria? eres tú?? hija! ni te reconocí la voz!  
_Saria: n.ñU seh... hola abuelita! n0n  
----: _Hola Sarita! cómo están tus padres?  
_Saria: ¬o¬ muy bien abuelita, y tú?  
----: _estoy de maravilla, tanta gente que se queda aquí para vacacionar, y más con lo de esos monstruos que se aparecen, tenemos pocas vacantes!_  
Saria: o.oU emm, abuelita, es que, llamaba para pedirte un favorsote n.nU  
----: _di, hijita..._  
Saria: es que si nos podías separar unos cuartos para pasar allí unos días, seríamos cinco personas.  
----: _hay Sarita, me llamas justo cuando estoy a punto de quedarme sin vacantes, pero veré que puedo hacer n.n y serían tus padres y...?_  
Saria: 0.0 oh no! mis padres no! n.ñU abuelita, podrías guardarme este secreto?  
---: _pues con quién vendrías, Sarita?_  
Saria: dos amigos y dos profesoras n.ñU (mintió) es un "trabajo".  
---: _ahh, entonces ya veré, te llamo a tu celular cuando tenga noticias, sale?_  
Saria: si abuelita, gracias. (cuelga) n.n  
Nabooru: eso es todo?  
Saria: ahora debo esperar la llamada haber si me los consiguió, es lo más seguro ¬w¬ díganme, para qué día?  
Impa: este fin de semana... sólo habría que arreglar las cosas n.n

Siguieron afinando detalles, Zelda salió algo hastiada de la oficina de Rauru, esto se le estaba haciendo muy cansado; pero al menos faltaban 2 piedras.  
Sueños abrumadores la seguían cada noche, sobre un error que debía descubrir, no sabía qué significaba ese mismo sueño una y otra vez.

No lo sabía...

EeEeE

Ceidy: hija!  
Zelda: si madre?  
Ceidy: ya tan pronto se van?  
Zelda: creo que si -.-  
Nohansen: llevas lo necesario?  
Zelda: claro, no se preocupen por mí.  
Nohansen: sabes que debes arreglártelas sola, confío en que podrás n-n  
Zelda: si papá...

Ese viernes Zelda había predispuesto todo para ir a Ciudad Kokiri, Link ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso y se estaba impacientando, no sólo porque iría a un lugar extraño a conseguir una piedra milenaria, sino por que Link le había pedido que hablaran sobre algo que lo había estado molestando, y ella no sabía que era.  
Tocaron a la puerta, y tomando su maleta, salió airosa sin despedirse de nadie, no estaba de humor.

Ya solos, los señores Hyrule suspiraron por los acontecimientos recientes.

Ceidy: por qué se me hace que ya está sospechando?  
Nohansen: querida... ella ya estaba sospechando...  
Ceidy: crees que le afecte mucho?  
Nohansen: eso sólo depende de ella (mira al techo) sólo depende de ella...

EeEeE

Zelda: Link! qué pasó!? llegaste tarde!  
Link: -.-U perdón...  
Zelda: qué pasa?  
Link: eh? nada... déjame te ayudo con tu maleta.

En silencio se dirigen al colegio, Zelda algo preocupada se aferra al brazo del chico, mientras caminan a pasos lentos.

Link: a dónde fue Impa?  
Zelda: fue por Nabooru a su casa, y creo que de paso llegarían con Saria. Link¿ya estás mejor de lo de la espalda?  
Link: n-n mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar!  
Zelda: n-n (voltea al frente) _-.-U vaya... me siento rara, después de todo¿hace cuánto que no lo beso? Me pregunto si pensará lo mismo._  
Link: 9-9 _vaya... esto está pesadísimo¿qué lleva? ¬¬U y yo aquí de gato. Cielos¿desde cuando Zelda se aferra tanto a mi?? x.X no será que... _Zelda.  
Zelda: si? (volteándolo a ver)  
Link: o/////o eh... _¡rayos! esa mirada de nuevo u///////u _  
Zelda: XD porqué te sonrojas? eh?  
Link: pues, teniendo una chica tan linda al lado¿quién no se sonroja?  
Zelda: ¬//¬ que cosas dices!?

Llegaron al colegio, donde ya Impa, Nabooru, Saria y Rauru los esperaban.

Impa: llevan lo necesario?  
Link: si! a todo! ya vámonos!  
Saria: mi abuela nos espera para esta tarde, en marcha!

Se despidieron y después de hacer las respectivas despedidas y consejos enfilaron al Este, a Ciudad Kokiri.  
Los tres jóvenes iban en el asiento trasero, mientras Nabooru e Impa iban al frente, platicando.

Zelda: no sé ustedes, pero quiero dormirme, con su permiso. (se recarga en Link)  
Link: oye!  
Zelda: ¬¬U mira, novio mío... si antes de ser novios me dormía sobre ti, ahora también! XO  
Link: ·-· claro Zelda.  
Saria: ¬u¬ uh uh, se rebela...  
Link: ú.ù cállate Saria _para mi no es problema tener a Zelda cerca... el problema es si no me controlo en público... _(suspira) _necesito... oh demonios! _

El resto del trayecto los jóvenes iban bien dormidos, seguras de que no los escucharían, las mujeres hablaron.

Impa: a veces me pregunto, si saben la gravedad de lo que nos estamos enfrentando.  
Nabooru: oh vamos! son jóvenes! no toman en cuenta ni la comida. Pero ellos son responsables, y sé que les preocupa mucho el futuro de Hyrule.  
Impa: no lo sé... me pregunto¿cómo reaccionará Zelda y Link cuando se enteren de la verdad?  
Nabooru: lástima que lo juramos a las Diosas, ellos deben darse cuenta por sí solos, lo recuerdas, no?  
Impa: recuerdo todo, amiga. Hasta recuerdo cómo Saria rogó que también le borraran la memoria, no quería recordar nada sobre haber sido una kokiri, de aquellos tiempos...  
Nabooru: no sé si eso fue lo mejor para ella... pero, por favor! niños eternos?! La evolución hizo bien en dejarlos crecer.  
Impa: (suspira) tienes razón amiga.  
Saria: _niños eternos? a mi me borraron la memoria? yo lo pedí?! No recuerdo nada de eso._

Qué extrañas conversaciones tenían Impa y Nabooru, al parecer, los adultos estaban ocultando muchas cosas, cosas importantes, cosas sobre ellos mismos y el error del pasado, que bien dicho¿cuál había sido? Ella no podía pensar en nada que concordara con lo vivido.  
Al final, el sueño fue venciendo a nuestra koriri, dejándose caer en el asiento, mientras los otros dos chicos dormían abrazados recargados en la puerta del auto.

_-Oye... las hadas de los kokiris no son especiales¿para qué tener una entonces?-_

_-¿De qué hablas Fado?- le dijo a la niña de cabellos amarillos recogidos en dos cebollitas- Nuestras hadas son especiales-_

_-Ay Saria¿cómo?-_

_-Según el árbol Deku, cuando un kokiri le ocurra algo que tenga que ver con su muerte, esa hada morirá salvando al kokiri, y actúa como una de esas hadas de fuentes que hay en el bosque.-_

_-Oh Saria! tú sabes mucho!- sonrió la kokiri rubia._

Impa: chicos, ya llegamos! despierten!  
Nabooru: Saria, para dónde vive tu abuela?  
Saria: _el árbol Deku? me suena... _  
Nabooru: Saria!  
Saria: eh? ah! perdón, sigan la calle principal.

Los dos chicos se desperezaron, Zelda estaba tan cómoda, que no quería abrir los ojos, ni quitarse de ahí.

Link: hey Zelda, déjame incorporarme.  
Zelda: (aún abrazada al chico, diciendo por lo bajo) uh no quiero, me gusta sentir tu cuerpo... o/////o _qué dije? _  
Link: o//////o (susurrando) mi qué en tu qué?  
Zelda: (separándose de él apenada) no! perdona! no quise decir eso!

Se quedó incómodo, Zelda diciendo ese tipo de cosas? O ya estaba alucinando, o de plano Zelda también quería lo mismo, pero el problema era ¿qué?

Saria: es donde está ese letrero de "Villa de Dekus", si! ahí!  
Impa: listo, (bosteza) podré dormir algo, me siento cansadísima.

Estaciona el auto y todos bajan, yendo a la recepción del hotel, cabe mencionar que su fachada era muy al estilo colonial, con arcos que subían y bajaban, y la gran puerta de cristal que invitaba a entrar.  
Era un edificio enorme, de tres pisos, que fácilmente ocupaban dos cuadras.  
El grupo entró, con todo y maletas, a la gran recepción, con la barra al fondo y una fuente en medio.  
Una señora de cabellos verdes oscuros y algunas canas atendía la recepción, al notar al grupo dejó de revisar unas listas y los miró curiosa.

---: eh? (miro con más detenimiento) Saria? o.o  
Saria: n0n hola abuelita! (deja la maleta en el piso y corre hacia ella)  
----: pero... ni te reconocí! has crecido mucho! (la abraza)  
Saria: n-n mira abuela, ellos son mis amigos Link y Zelda, y mis profesoras Impa y Nabooru, venimos a estudiar el bosque!  
----: el bosque? estando el lugar tan peligroso?  
Impa: perdón que la interrumpa señora, pero, venimos también de parte de la alcaldía de Ciudad Lake Hylia.  
----: ya veo... (toma dos llaves) mira Sarita, tú te quedaras en la casa, y tus amigos pueden tomar las únicas dos habitaciones que pude separar, son dobles.  
Saria: (tomando las llaves) oh no importa! y muchas gracias! n-n  
----: de nada hijta!

El grupo camina buscando sus habitaciones, y Saria les explicaba que su abuela tenía esa enorme casa y la había adecuado para que fuera un hotel, ella tenía su casa en la primera planta, que constaba de tres habitaciones, y las demás eran para los clientes, la enorme construcción era en forma de "U", con un gran jardín central, que daba a ciertos cuartos que se conectaban por un corredor externo lleno de columnas, al fondo, muy alejado de todo, un gran enrejado que daba al bosque perdido, mismo que hacía famoso a la ciudad.

Saria encaminaba al grupo hasta las habitaciones 20 y 21, que daban al corredor externo.

Saria: (con la llave en la perilla) o.oU eh... y quiénes dormirán aquí?  
Impa: (mirando al par de jóvenes) u.¬ no tengo inconveniente, pero los mantendré vigilados.  
Zelda:3 cómo crees Impa? si nosotros queremos dormir! (bosteza) que sueño!  
Impa: como quiera los tendré vigilados.  
Saria: entonces tomen (les da las llaves) debo ir con mi abue nwn  
Nabooru: eh! mañana todos a las nueve!  
Saria: los esperaré aquí mañana.

La kokiri se retira y cada par entra en su respectiva habitación, que era acogedor, en tonos verde pastel con flores cafés en el techo, dos camas monamente tendidas separadas por una mesita que tenía una lámpara, y enfrente de las camas un buró con una televisión; al fondo, la puerta del baño.

Zelda: me pasas mi maleta? (el chico se la pasa) gracias n-n

Zelda comienza a sacar sus cosas, buscando su ropa de dormir, y de paso acomodar todo. Link por su parte hizo lo mismo, acomodando su ropa en un par de cajones, mientras que Zelda en otro par. Hasta que Link sacó la espada y su funda y la puso a lado de la tele.

Zelda: es extraño traer una espada (riendo)  
Link: más raro lo que estamos haciendo -.-U  
Zelda: n.nU (saca su arco y hace como que le dispara a Link) muere chico extraño!  
Link: o.oU (se pone las manos en el pecho como herido) oh no! me hirieron! una rara chica hylian XD  
Zelda: u.ú rara chica hylian!? quieres que coloque una flecha real aquí, verdad?  
Link: XD no... sólo me heriste de amor!  
Zelda: que tonto eres! ¬/////¬ (deja el arco y toma una prenda dirigiéndose al baño) cuando madures... me avisas u.ú (da un portazo)  
Link: o.o achis! que le hice! ¬¬U ella empezó!

Link se sienta sobre la cama de la derecha, quitando las sábanas, y deshaciéndose de los tennis se quedó ahí pensando.  
Al poco tiempo salió Zelda del baño, con una de esas batas de vestido con tirantes y que para colmo era minifalda, color blanca.  
El chico se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la muchacha pasar.

Zelda: ¬¬U vaya! elegiste cama! (dijo sentándose en la cama enfrente de él) awww (bosteza levantando los brazos y arqueando la espalda, y entonces se da cuenta que él la miraba detenidamente) o//o Link, me asustas¿qué tengo?  
Link: no tienes nada... (reacciona) perdón! o//o  
Zelda: u//u

Se dispusieron a dormir.

Link: _rayos! se ve hermosa! _

Pensaba embobado viendo cómo se acomodaba para acostarse, él estaba de lado, viéndola fijamente.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella volteara y se apoyara en un codo, para verlo mejor.

Link: esto me recuerda al campamento al que fuimos hace unos años.  
Zelda: a mi también, recuerdo que estábamos más o menos así... sin poder dormir. ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?  
Link: ja! quieres que ahora si te diga la verdad?  
Zelda: no me dijiste la verdad esa vez?  
Link: no... te la voy a decir... porque me gustas Zelda, me gustas mucho.  
Zelda: o////o oh!

El chico se sentó en su cama, viéndola a los ojos, la penumbra de la habitación no hacía posible ver muy bien alrededor, sino fuera por un rayo de luna que entraba por la cortina entreabierta.

Link: tal vez demasiado...

Y se paró para pasarse a la cama de ella, que estaba recostada; tratando de incorporarse, pero él se lo impidió.

Link: tengo algo que decirte...  
Zelda: dímelo...  
Link: que sabes que no te veo igual... aunque... (se detuvo al sentir la mano de la joven acariciando su cara) Zelda...  
Zelda: necesitas decírmelo? (sonríe mientras acaricia la perfecta cara del chico)  
Link: tal vez. (pone sus manos a cada lado de Zelda)

Se inclina hacia ella, que sonríe mientras cierra los ojos. No pudo evitar notar su cuerpo, tan frágil, tan hermoso, tan pálido...  
Paró. No podía, quería, pero no podía! Era demasiado pronto!

Se levantó de la cama frustrado y sin decir ni una palabra se acostó en la suya dándole la espalda a Zelda, que lo miró confundida, se sentó y lo observó, llevándose los dedos a la boca.

Zelda: _Link..._  
Link: -///////////////////////-  
Zelda: (susurrando) qué nos pasa?

No recibió respuesta, y se acostó, era mejor descansar.

EeEeE

De nuevo el mismo sueño...  
Estar en esa sala gris, gris como el plomo, pero ahora al fondo divisaba un altar negro. Eso era nuevo.  
Y se volteaba de nuevo, al sentir esa mano, esa mano que ya sabia de quién era pero no sabía para qué la buscaba. Miraba las seis sombras tapando la puerta; de cómo se ponían en círculo para empezar el hechizo.

-¡No se librarán de nosotras!-

Ese chillido sí era nuevo, un grito que irrumpió la tranquilidad del lugar, Zelda vió a Rauru nervioso, apurando la cosas, mirando desconfiado a alguien en particular.  
Todo blanco.

-¡Algo salió mal!-

Abrió los ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo... no a ella, a la antigua Zelda, era una experiencia surrealista. Parecía no sentir nada debajo del abdomen, estaba muy malherida, y tirada en el suelo.

-...Zelda.-

Esa voz... era de...

-¿Link?- preguntó la joven a la que Zelda ahora encarnaba.- No puedo moverme...- y ahora encontró al malherido chico tirado también en el piso.

-Ellos... están muertos- dijo con trabajo al notar los cuerpos de los sabios.

-No... no puede ser...- ahí escupió sangre, todas sus entrañas le dolían- es mi culpa... debí hacerles caso...-

-No... no tienes la culpa, simplemente... pasó...-

Estiró su mano hacia la chica, que comenzaba a llorar, de dolor y miedo.

-Zelda... no aguantaremos más tiempo...-

Ella tomó la mano del chico, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, para no dejarlo ir.

-Tal vez... en otra vida nos encontremos...- dijo ella llorando.

-Hemos terminado nuestra misión aquí...-

La veía a los ojos, ya no quedaba más tiempo.

-Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo...-

Y para ambos todo se volvió una perpetua oscuridad... y sólo las diosas sabrían que pasaría con su hogar.

EeEeE

Ella se levantó de golpe, respirando fuertemente, como si no pudiera hacerlo, una angustia terrible la inundaba.

_Protégelo a él, no le causes el mismo dolor que yo, no lo hagas sufrir, hasta que te das cuenta que lo amaste toda tu vida, y al final le dices..._

Zelda: _ahora cobra sentido..._ (se levantó)

Necesitaba respirar, eran casi las dos de la mañana... se paró a un lado de la cama de Link, viéndolo con ternura, ahogó un sollozo y silenciosamente abrió la puerta, dirigiéndose al jardín.  
Éste era amplio, con muchos pinos salpicados por allí y por allá, arbustos y una alfombra de pasto que daba hasta el enrejado, cientos de metros más adelante. Los grillos cantaban, el fresco viento veraniego soplaba, moviendo sus cabellos, su bata... Se abrazó a sí misma y cerraba los ojos, mientras lloraba de frustración ante ese sueño que no había entendido del todo.

Pasos sobre el pasto... detrás de ella.

Se le hacía muy familiar.

Link: no puedes dormir, eh?  
Zelda: (limpiándose la cara) ya-ya me iba...  
Link: porqué lloras?? (se acerca a ella, tomándola de los hombros) qué pasa?  
Zelda: (mirando al suelo) sólo es que... siento que todo lo que me pidieron acerca de descubrir el error del pasado, no podré hacerlo (un sendero de lágrimas recorre su cara) y ahora esos sueños sin sentido... todo ese dolor. ¡No puedo! (se toma la cabeza con ambas manos)  
Link: no Zelda¡Claro que si podrás! tú eres muy inteligente! ya veré en qué te puedo ayudar!  
Zelda: pero... no sientes raro al saber que por culpa de alguien moriste?  
Link: n-n no... por que yo no me he muerto. Murió el Héroe del Tiempo, pero yo soy Link. Somos personas muy diferentes. Sólo tenemos sus recuerdos y su trifuerza.  
Zelda: quién te dijo eso?  
Link: Rauru... el punto es... que no vivas en el pasado, tú tienes tu propia vida, y esos seños nos atormentan a ambos, es normal... creo.  
Zelda: o.o! lo tengo! Link! ya sé cómo me puedes ayudar! (le toma ambas manos) necesito que me ayudes.  
Link: cómo?  
Zelda: diciéndome todo lo que sabes acerca de esa parte. Tú tienes recuerdos que yo no, y al revés, así podremos atar cabos en este gran rompecabezas.  
Link: n-n con mucho gusto...

Ella lo deja, y se voltea dándole la espalda, de nuevo abrazándose a sí misma, encerrándose en sus pensamientos.

No más. Link estaba decidido ahora a decirle lo que lo había estado atormentando desde que se enteró de esto. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Ella estaba pensando en qué demonios hacer ahora. Estaban solos, sin gente alrededor, y lo más seguro es que estaban dormidos todos.

Zelda: _vamos Zelda... ahora vete a dormir..._

Se estremeció al sentir las manos del muchacho abrazándola por detrás y en la cintura, sintiendo cómo ocultaba su cara en su cuello; él se embriaga de su aroma, la suavidad en su piel.

Link: no he estado del todo cuerdo las últimas semanas...  
Zelda: ... _ay diosas! me está abrazando por la cintura! _eh...  
Link: sólo quería decirte que... ¡me tienes completamente loco! no sabes cuánto necesito sentirte a mi lado... besarte... Zelda! me tienes loco por ti!  
Zelda: ah... (se sonroja)  
Link: te necesito...

¿Era la primera vez que besaba su cuello? Oh Diosas! Era lo mejor que había hecho! Qué sueva piel! que adictivo aroma! Zelda era su vicio, su adicción. Su suave piel pálida que recorría besándola lentamente, saboreando cada centímetro de piel.  
Iba subiendo mientras la respiración de ambos se hacía entrecortada, Zelda estaba totalmente embobada y ahogando suspiros.

Link: no sabes cuánto...

Fue lo único que dijo mientras comenzaba a subir sus manos de la cintura hacia arriba de la chica, sintiendo su fina silueta, la suave curva de su cintura y sus costados.  
Zelda reaccionó muy a su pesar y antes de que llegara más arriba, lo detuvo con sus propias manos.

Zelda: espera, detente...  
Link: perdón! (quita las manos de ahí, llevándolas a la parte de atrás de su espalda) ú/////ù me emocioné! no me pude controlar! merezco que me golpees!  
Zelda: (sonríe aún sonrojada) ... (le toma una mejilla al chico) no entiendes...

Link levanta la vista asombrado¿no le iba a pegar por ser tan atrevido?

Zelda: yo también estoy en las mismas que tú... pero no debemos ser tan egoístas, mucha gente inocente depende de nosotros, ya habrá tiempo después.  
Link: tiempo para qué? o///o  
Zelda: O/////o emm, n///ñ para algo!  
Link: tienes razón, Zelda... no debemos ser tan egoístas.  
Zelda: 9//9 bueno... (pasa la mano de la cara al hombro de Link) tal vez si quiero ser un poquitín egoísta, sólo esta vez...  
Link: eh?

Ella fue la que tomó la iniciativa de besarlo. ¡Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo. Link se dejó llevar, siendo guiado por los dulces y lentos movimientos de la boca de la chica, tratando de corresponder lo mejor posible.  
Que dulces eran sus labios, que cálido era su aliento, tan segura se sentía cuando estaba con él... moviéndose a un mismo compás, con una envidiable armonía, respirando pausadamente mientras se saboreaban el uno al otro, con los ojos cerrados, sin que nada más existiera ara ellos, sólo a su amado.  
Ella ni se inmutó al sentir la ansiosa lengua del muchacho buscar la suya, y ella la recibió, disfrutando de cada caricia que le hacía, juntándose un poco más.  
Pero se les olvidó respirar de lo entrados que estaban en el beso, que se separaron en busca de oxígeno, respirando con trabajo.  
Zelda trataba de regularizar su respiración, mientras juntaba su frente con la del muchacho, viéndolo a los ojos.  
Él por su parte, se mordió su labio inferior, eso había sido demasiado...

Zelda: soy muy egoísta? (preguntó infantilmente)  
Link: demasiado -///////-

Caminaron en silencio a la habitación, abrazados, listos para descansar y esperar un nuevo día.

EeEeE

Un rayo de luz solar que entraba por la cortina rompió el pesado sueño del muchacho; abrió los ojos con mucha pereza, aun con la oreja pegada la almohada.  
Se intentó levantar cuando notó esas manos que lo abrazaban por detrás y que estaban cómodamente colocadas en su pecho, y una chica acostada con la cabeza en su espalda, tranquilamente.  
La sangre se le subió a la cara¿qué _hacía _ella ahí?  
Las manos de Zelda lo apretaron con fuerza, mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido, tal vez estaba soñando... ¿con quién soñaría ella?  
Delicadamente se liberó del agarre de la joven y se sentó en la cama, bostezando aburrido.  
Tomó sus ropas y se dirigió al baño, para darse un chapuzón.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse hizo que Zelda despertara, amodorrada, abrió los ojos aún sobre la cama. ¡Rayos¿por qué la cama estaba tan calientita?

Zelda: 0.0! (se sienta rápidamente y se da cuenta que NO está en SU cama) 0////////0 _oh diosas!_

Hace una leve revisión de sus ropas... que raro, todo está en su lugar. ¿Entonces porqué se durmió junto a él?

_-tengo miedo... de no poder dormir hoy.-  
-No te preocupes... yo puedo velar por ti.-  
-Oh no...- se sienta en la cama del chico.- ¿puedo dormir aquí?  
-Claro...-_

_Cada uno se va a un extremo de la cama, dándose mutuamente la espalda.  
Tal vez en la noche, en uno de esos sueños que no podía recordar, lo abrazó por la espalda. _

Zelda: o.o _oh por Din! -////-_  
Link: (saliendo del baño) ¬¬U que distraído soy... se me olvidó mi ropa!  
Ambos: o.o...  
Link: eh... ..U (toma la toalla con la que está envuelto más fuertemente, toma la ropa que está sobre la cama y se mete al baño como de rayo)  
Zelda: 0.0 _#0# qué demonios le pasó? ya no está tan flacucho... O.O #-# estas manitas tocaron esos pectorales! me voy a morir! _(se besa ambas manos)

Ahí Link sale ya cambiado del baño, viendo a su novia algo traumada con sus manos Zelda rápidamente dejó sus manos atrás y le sonrió nerviosa.

Zelda: n////ñUUUU  
Link: ¬-¬  
Zelda: yo... deja me baño! (salió airosa al baño)  
Link: -.-U

En el baño... recargada sobre la puerta.

Zelda: 9.9 _pero qué!? no me había dicho que estaba haciendo ejercicio el desgraciado! ¬¬U o tal vez sea en los genes :3 oh Farore! gracias por darme a se papucho! XD moriré!  
_Link: (desde afuera) Zelda! apúrate!  
Zelda: si- si ya voy! 9/////9

EeEeE

Saria: dónde estarán aquéllos?  
Impa: u.¬ Zelda se ha de estar cambiando.  
Nabooru: ya quiero irme! ¬¬U esos muchachitos.

Las tres estaban en el comedor del hotel, esperando a los dos chicos, habían quedado a las nueve y ahora eran las diez y cuarto.  
Al fin después de invocarlos se aparecieron, y se sentaron sin pena alguna a acompañarlos en el desayuno.

Nabooru: ¬¬U y estas horas de llegar?  
Link: u.ú no es mi culpa que "alguien" se tardara en la ducha.  
Zelda: ¬¬U  
Saria:3 ay Link, la hubieras ayudado!  
Ellas: XD jajaja!  
Ambos: ¬////////¬ cállate Saria.  
Impa: bueno, ya déjense de tonterías, que después de comer saldremos inmediatamente al bosque.  
Saria: podemos usar el pasaje que pertenece a este terreno, no hay gente que se paseé por ahí.  
Nabooru: Genial! comamos y vayamos! nwn

El grupo desayunó comida típica kokiri, ensalada de deku nuts con lechuga cultivada por dekus; agua purificada y algo de pan.

Impa: preparen sus cosas, nos veremos en veinte minutos en el jardín.  
Los demás: entendido!

Preparando su arco, su espada, un báculo de esos que te noquean bien bonito (N/A: XD) y provisiones, el grupo se reunió de acuerdo a lo planeado y se encaminaron a ese enrejado abandonado.  
Saria abrió la puerta, que chirrió por el oxido, y entraron a un pasadizo forestal, lleno de verde.

Nabooru: esto parece una maraña de plantas...  
Saria: es el bosque perdido, es normal.  
Impa: sabes por dónde conducirnos Saria?  
Saria: ;D claro!

Iban mirando n silencio el paisaje; pocos senderos y tenían que sortear árboles caídos.  
Link iba al lado de Zelda, y no pudo evitar notar una daga que traía a la cintura.

Link: y eso? (señala la daga)  
Zelda: esto? (toma la funda con todo y arma) n-n me la dio mi papá antes de ir a lo de la piedra del agua. Mírala si quieres. (se la da)

Link sacó la daga de su funda, que era negra con aplicaciones blancas, el mango de esta filosa arma era dorado, y de una hoja limpia y algo extraña de coloración, pues era rosa pálido. La hoja estaba algo curvada, lo que le daba la apariencia de un sable en miniatura.  
El chico la regresó y ahí fue cuando Saria hizo que todos pararan.

Saria: algo no está bien... nos quiere regresar.  
Zelda: quién?  
Saria: el bosque, está a punto de regresarnos.  
Nabooru: cómo? no tiene sentido!  
Saria: esto no está bien! (mira a todos lados)  
Impa: Saria! tu eres la sabia del bosque! haz algo!  
Saria: si! pero qué? (mira a Zelda que también miraba desconfiada a su alrededor) Zelda!  
Zelda: eh?  
Saria: traes tu ocarina?  
Zelda: claro! (la saca de su mochila y se la da)  
Saria: gracias! (acerca la ocarina a su boca) espero que salga como es...

La kokiri comenzó a tocar una melodía con el instrumento, todos la miraron extasiados.  
Link sabía que antes había escuchado esa canción, muchísimo antes; Saria iba avanzando viendo hacia el frente, guiando al grupo entre el follaje que parecía abrirles paso. Los pinos y abetos parecían reverdecer y brillar. La luz del Sol se colaba entre la bóveda verde, mientras la kokiri seguía caminando, a veces virando a la derecha, o a la izquierda, de frente o para otro lado entre unas especies de túneles hechos con las mismas plantas, mientras esa melodía seguía alegrando el inusual viaje.

De pronto, se detuvo, haciendo que los demás también lo hicieran.

Saria: llegamos...

Todo el grupo miró al frente, estaban sobre una especie de colina con una cerca podrida muy pequeña que evitaba que llegaran al precipicio, mientras iban bajando, veían el lugar, tal vez había sido una villa en el pasado, pero ahora era un prado con árboles salpicados con cortezas de árbol gigantes destruidas y secas, al fondo, un riachuelo con una cascada que parecía venir del bosque, se perdía en el follaje de la villa, partiéndola en dos.

Link y Saria caminaron asombrados por el lugar, era cierto que estaba destruido y lleno de malezas, pero ahí se agolpaban recuerdos muy vívidos de su vida pasada.

Zelda: se respira mucha tranquilidad aquí...  
Saria: esta era... la aldea kokiri, asombroso!

Clairen iba de un lado para otro, volando como desquiciada, de un tronco roído a otro, cuando se quedó en uno que parecía que había sido cortado desde hacía siglos, el grupo llegó hasta allí. En el tronco, cerca del suelo, un dibujo tal vez en tiza, de un enorme dinosaurio con un pequeño hombrecillo seguido de un hada.  
Link tocó el tronco, como recordando qué era ese dibujo, cuando Clairen lo golpeó en plena cara.

Link: (tomándose la nariz) oye! hada tonta! ¬x¬  
Saria: jaja! ceo que Clairen no quiere que lo borres...  
Link: no lo iba a borrar! lo estaba viendo...  
Nabooru: es una pintura rupestre...  
Zelda: no, es el héroe del tiempo... y Ganon. (comentó al hincarse y observar mejor)  
Impa: oigan! por acá! (estaba cerca del riachuelo)  
Nabooru: Impa! no te adelantes!

Caminaron hacia donde la sheikah les había dicho, Link y Saria miraban el lugar con tristeza y una desconocida nostalgia... de un lugar donde nunca habían estado... en esa vida.

Era un corredor amplio, de roca lleno de enredaderas, iban muy confiados hasta que... se toparon con

Ellos: una reja?

Si, una reja que tapaba el corredor, como si alguien quisiera que ya nadie entrara.

Zelda: genial! (bufó) ahora?  
Saria: de alguna forma debemos pasar!  
Impa: hay algo en el suelo... (quita la maleza que había a cada lado del corredor)  
Nabooru: un interruptor? y eso de que sirve?  
Impa: ¬¬U (se para en el interruptor) o.o que raro! (no pasa nada)  
Zelda: (del lado contrario) aquí hay otro... (quita la hierba y se para en él)

Un sonido metálico se hizo presente y las rejas se abrieron rápidamente, dejando el paso libre, pero cuando Zelda e Impa bajaron, la reja se volvió a cerrar.

Nabooru: ¬.¬U oh! esto es perfecto!  
Link: no hay alguna roca por aquí?

Buscaron rocas de buen tamaño, pero ahora que lo miraban detenidamente, no habían visto ninguna desde que habían llegado. (N/A: jejeje! –risa diabólica-)

Saria: entonces cómo pasaremos?  
Impa: (parándose de nuevo en el switch) yo me quedo aquí... si no les molesta, Saria, tú tienes que ir para saber en dónde está la piedra.  
Link: no puedo dejar ir a Saria sola... voy contigo.  
Saria: gracias Link.  
Zelda: yo me quedo... (todos la miraron) no hago falta después de todo. Así no se meterán en problemas por mi culpa como en la caverna.  
Nabooru: (no habla y se para en el interruptor) nosotros sólo los estamos guiando, vayan chicos.  
Zelda: pero...  
Saria: vamos Zelda, eres la chica sabia!  
Link: n-n  
Impa: ve Zelda... Nabooru tiene razón, estaremos bien, y ustedes estarán bien sin nosotras.  
Zelda: seguras? (ambas asienten)  
Link: prepárense...

Los jóvenes caminaron por el nuevo sendero, llegando después de varios metros a un lugar enorme, limpio de hierbas, donde el pasto llenaba todo el suelo; y un gigantesco tronco se alzaba frente a ellos. La copa de hojas secas aún estaban en su lugar, pero por frente tenía un enorme hueco carcomido seguramente por termitas.

Zelda: es... es enorme! 0.0  
Link: es una secuoya.  
Saria: es el árbol Deku... (susurra)  
Zelda: el legendario árbol deku? cómo?  
Saria: aquí siempre ha estado su cadáver, y si no me equivoco, dentro de él está la piedra.  
Link: dentro? pero...  
Saria: no te preocupes, está muerto (dijo sin darle importancia mientras Clairen volaba al hueco) podemos investigar.

El trío entró al inmenso árbol, y el muchacho sacó su espada para lo que fuera necesario.

Todo era hueco, y caía una enredadera desde el "techo" hasta enfrente de la pared. Estaba oscuro a no ser por la luz que entraba del hoyo; y se escuchaban sus pasos sobre la madera seca.

Link: algo aquí no me da buena espina... (mira a todos lados desconfiado)  
Zelda: siento que algo saltará de las paredes...  
Saria: oh vamos, sólo es un árbol fosilizado... (Clairen volaba de aquí para allá)  
Zelda: Saria, puedes sentir la piedra?  
Saria: mm, déjame ver... (cierra los ojos)  
-_...intrusos...-_

Ambas chicas se crisparon al oír esa exclamación extraña. Link notó su estado y les preguntó con un gesto, a lo que ambas miraron hacia todos lados, temerosas.  
Saria notó una pequeña hierba en el suelo, acercándose a ella.

Saria: que raro... que crezca una planta en estos lugares¿será un musgo? pero está muy grande.

La kokiri en su curiosidad se acercó demasiado, cuando la planta creció dos metros y una vaina azul con enormes dientes afilados se abalanzó en contra de ella, dándole un golpe en el estómago. Al grito de Link y Zelda, ella por el golpe, dio unos pasos aturdida hacia atrás. Link corrió hacia la planta que también trató de atacarlo, pero él la esquivó hábilmente y la tajó del tallo con un movimiento de espada, la deku baba se retorció para luego achicharrarse y desaparecer.  
Saria suspiró aliviada, pero comenzó a sentir cómo el suelo que la sostenía cedía ante su peso y se abría dejándola caer.

Saria: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
Zelda/Link: SARIA!

Link corrió- pues no era mucha la distancia entre donde estaba la deku baba y el hoyo por donde ella había caído- listo para tomarla, cuando el hoyo se abrió más, como si el suelo cediera y casi se cae al vacío, a no ser por Zelda que lo había tomado de un brazo, evitando que avanzara.

Link: no! Saria!  
SPLASH  
Zelda: espera Link! no!

Ambos se hincan en la orilla tratando de ver hacia abajo, pero todo estaba oscuro.

-Ay! mi cabeza!  
Zelda: Saria!?  
Saria: aquí estoy!  
Link: no te lastimaste?  
Saria: no... pero ahora estoy nadando! aquí hay una habitación iluminada...

Clairen bajó como bólida hacia su dueña.

Saria: hada tonta! me hubieras avisado que era una base falsa! me di un buen chapuzón!  
Link: (gritando) allá vamos!  
Zelda: espera... (mira alrededor del hoyo) n-ñ no hay alguna escalera?? o algo que nos sirva para bajar?  
Link: (mirando también) no creo... pero...  
Zelda: T.T oh por favor, no digas que tendremos que saltar.  
Link: n-n entonces no te digo. Pero, es la única opción.  
Zelda: tengo miedo.  
Link: oh vamos, yo te cuidaré.

Se levantan y él enfunda de nuevo el arma; Zelda toma aire y mira el hoyo, esa oquedad que cortaba abruptamente el suelo.  
Se crispó al sentir cómo la abrazaba y saltaba el chico con ella, ahogó un grito al no sentir nada bajo sus pies y la sensación de estar cayendo.  
SPLASH  
Ambos salieron a la superficie, el lugar si estaba hondo y al salir vieron la habitación donde minutos antes había caído Saria.  
Tenía un nivel por encima de ellos, muchas antorchas del otro lado, un nivel cerca del agua, justo donde estaba la kokiri, secándose.  
Salieron y llegaron con Saria, que respiraba resignada y miraba a todos lados.  
Notó un bloque de piedra, a un metro desde donde estaban, con el que fácilmente accesarían a la parte superior.

Saria: vengan... (saltó al bloque y llegó a la parte alta) n.n es seguro!  
Link: ve Zelda...  
Zelda: esta bien.

La chica saltó y llegó con Saria, Link se disponía a hacerlo cuando unas zarzas espinosas salieron de la nada impidiendo el paso.

Zelda: Link!  
Link: -.-lll estoy bien! pero casi me lanzo o.O  
Saria: o.o oh! qué plantas tan raras!  
Zelda: trata de subir por otro lado, yo te ayudo.

Caminaron hacia un lado, pero cuando Zelda quiso acercarse a la orilla más zarzas salieron, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran.

Saria: trataré de controlarlas! (mira a las plantas y se comienza a concentrar, y ambos chicos la miran) o.oU TOT no me hacen caso!  
Zelda: ay no! Link!  
Link: n.nU no te preocupes. Debe haber una forma.  
Saria: (mirando el lugar) aquí hay un pequeño pasadizo (comentó al caminar hacia una parte cerca de la pared, opuesto al lado donde se encontraban los chicos) entonces... (mira hacia el otro lado) Link! allá hay un pasadizo!  
Link: (ve el lado hueco que daba a otra parte de la corteza) claro! de seguro da un rodeo y podré alcanzarlas! quédense ahí!

El chico desaparece en la albura mientras Zelda mira preocupada. Siente una mano en su hombro, volteándose para ver a Saria y a Clairen.

Saria: estará bien... n-n Link no es tan tonto como parece XD  
Zelda: (ríe triste) jeje (suspira) sólo espero que esté bien.  
Saria: es muy obstinado cuando se lo propone. Es más! Ustedes son igualitos! ¬¬U igual de tercos y orgullosos u.ú  
Zelda: ¬¬U ja... ja...

Ambas se sientan cerca de otro hoyo que estaba en esa parte superior, viendo hacia nada en particular.

Saria:P oye Zelda, está preocupada?  
Zelda: ¬¬U oh no, cómo crees?  
Saria: oh vamos! él estará bien :3

EeEeE

Link: COSA! ALÉJATE!

Daba golpes a diestra y siniestra hacia un pequeño deku scrub que estaba al medio de la habitación y que le escupía nueces deku.  
Link destruía con cada golpe una nuez, pero no hallaba la forma de acercarse al animalillo.  
Hasta que Farore iluminó su cabeza y usó el escudo de metal que traía, haciendo rebotar la semilla dándole de nuevo al deku, que cayó aturdido.  
El muchacho estaba irritado por el bochorno que lo hizo pasar y levantó la espada, listo para eliminarlo.

----: (chilla) espera! TOT no me lastimes! perdóname la vida y te daré un secreto de este lugar!  
Link: o0o hablas!?  
Deku scrub: ¬¬U claro!  
Link: y por qué habría de confiar en un animalejo como tú?  
Deku scrub: porque yo sé cómo puedes evitar que lastimen a tus amigas!  
Link: qué!?

EeEeE

Saria: ... y eso de que Mido fue a estudiar a Kakariko, por eso decidimos darnos un tiempo.  
Zelda: cortaron?  
Saria: (suspira) si, pero no fue por que nos dejamos de querer, sólo fue la distancia -.-U  
-..._eeeeeeeeeeei... alguien quiere la piedra...-_

Ambas chicas se crispan, de nuevo esa voz, y venía del hoyo que estaba enfrente de ellas. Saria se levantó.

Saria: (caminando al lugar) parece la voz de una planta...  
Zelda: espera Saria, es muy peligroso ir hacia ese tipo de hoyos...

Más rápido que una ráfaga de viento, pareció sentir la presencia próxima de la Sabia del Bosque y un enorme látigo, que en realidad era una liana atrapó a la kokiri, que ni tarda ni perezosa gritó asustada. Zelda al ver la liana corrió preparando una flecha, pero el tentáculo se la había llevado hacia las profundidades del árbol.

Zelda: SARIA!  
-Grroar!-

Y una enorme araña salió del hoyo, con una calavera tatuada en su asqueroso abdomen, escupió telaraña al hoyo y se abalanzó hacia la chica, saltando.  
Ella la esquivó, dando una vuelta en el piso.

EeEeE

Deku scrub: ... y las skullwaltulas son muy venenosas, pero sólo hacen dormir al que muerden.  
Link: entiendo. Ahora debo marcharme!  
Deku scrub: les diré a mis hermanos que los dejen pasar, después de todo, eres el chico que vimos hace un par de siglos ;D

El deku desapareció saltando hacia la puerta. Link se dispuso a continuar por la puerta que estaba cubierta por enredaderas.

Link: ah! sólo falta un tubo con pinchos! ¬w¬ esto es demasiado raro!

Pasó a una habitación con un enorme desnivel y un tubo con pinchos...

Link: -.-U yo y mi bocota...

...a medio metro de altura, dando vueltas amenazadoras, pero no se veía ningún monstruo cerca, bajó de un salto al desnivel, aún con la espada preparada, y caminó agachándose para no ser tocado por el tubo.  
Para después ser acosado por centenares de bichitos que salían de la madera... dio patadas, golpes, espadazos, pero los animales se reagrupaban e iban por él, que corrió hacia la plataforma quedando a salvo de la extraña amenaza.  
Subió por un bloque agrietado de piedra, yendo de nuevo por una puerta extraña que estaba dentro de un árbol.

EeEeE

Y batallaba con la enorme araña, una skullwalltula de seguro, sólo por ese abdomen tatuado con la calavera.  
Esquivaba sus embestidas, que trataban de morderla. La araña dio un salto y no supo dónde quedó, al voltearse para volver a ponerse a la defensiva sintió cómo los punzantes colmillos del animalejo le atravesaban el abdomen.  
Soltando un grito de dolor, Zelda preparó la flecha, y con la araña mordisqueándola aún, le disparó a "quemaropa" en medio de la cabecilla, matándola de una vez por todas.  
Se llevó la mano al estómago, quitándose el líquido viscoso púrpura que le había dejado el animal. Miró alrededor... necesitaba quitar esa telaraña e ir por Saria. Ya con calma, notó que Clairen se había quedado con ella, el hada estaba confusa.

Zelda: debo... quemar... eso...

La única opción que le quedaba era ir por ese pequeño hoyo junto a la pared, tal vez allí habría el tan ansiado palo.

EeEeE

Ahora era una enorme estancia hecha de albura vieja y roída.  
Un sendero algo elevado lo llevaba hasta el centro, al ir caminando creyó notar una lucecita cerca de una pared.

Link: qué anda allí!?  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSWIMMMMMMM  
Link: x.X (en el suelo después de esquivar el proyectil) ¬¬U oigan!  
-Maldito monstruo! Argh!-

Esa voz... era de una chica, pero se notaba cansada. La penumbra del cuarto no ayudaba a que la viera bien.

-Vamos Clairen! Alumbra!-  
Link: Zelda!?

La aludida volteó hacia él mientras caminaba con pesadez.  
Se había estado sintiendo muy cansada...

Zelda: Link?

Llegó hasta él para abrazarlo.

Zelda: lo lograste! estás bien! (hunde su cara en el hombro del chico)  
Link: pero, qué haces aquí?  
Zelda: ... liana... Saria... araña...  
Link: Zelda!? estás bien!?

Pero ella no respondía...

EeEeE

**XD! chirrin chin chin ¬¬U por qué siempre lastimo a Zelda? -w- me encanta hacer a los dos sufrir, ya lo verán! jojojojo! (risa malvada)  
Ah! antes de que se me olvide... hay concurso de dibujo de RMR en mi deviant.  
Gracias a: miss zelda, la generala, sweet fairy, aLma, mineko chan, Galia V, Zilia K, Lanayru, alecacahuate y Lost Sheikah.**

**oh si... este es de esos capítulos que se cortan pk estuvieron muuuuuuuuy largos XD**

**En el próximo capítulo...**

**¿Qué la pasa a Zelda?  
¿Aparición de twinrova?  
¿consiguen la piedra?**

**Dejen reviews! o.ó**


	21. A los verdes bosques Parte 2

**Número uno: ¬¬U no soy pervertida. Este es un fic rated T para adolescentes de más de 13. Así que si no quieren temas de adolescentes, vayan y léanse un K+ u.ú it's all.**

EeEeE

**Capítulo 21 "A los verdes bosques Parte 2"**

Link: Zelda!? (la zarandea un poco)  
Zelda: ... ugh. Tengo sueño...  
Link: cálmate, dime... ¿qué pasó?  
Zelda: (aún recargada sobre él) una liana... se llevó a Saria. No pude hacer nada... una araña... me atacó... debo, quemar... la telaraña.  
Link: déjame revisarte.  
Zelda: No... Saria... (trataba inútilmente de que el chico no se preocupara por ella)

Ella se separó de él, los párpados cada vez le pesaban más. Pero si había dormido y muy bien la noche anterior. No entendía qué le pasaba.  
Caminó tambaleante hacia la pared más cercana, tanteando con los pies buscando alguna vara en el suelo.

Link: (acercándose hacia ella) vara? (le extiende una vara que había encontrado cerca de ahí) a ver... (la carga) vamos a un lugar iluminado, para que pueda revisarte.  
Zelda: no... (trataba de zafarse, pero estaba demasiado débil, y sin una razón aparente) Saria.  
Link: iremos por Saria, pero primero déjame revisarte.

Pasaron el hoyo de la pared, llegando de nuevo a la primera estancia donde habían caído. Link bajó a Zelda que, terca, caminó trastabillando hacia una antorcha, prendiéndole fuego a la vara y yendo al agujero; pero sus piernas le flaquearon y cayó de bruces, siendo inmediatamente auxiliada por Link.

Zelda: no! estoy bien!  
Link: te acabas de caer!  
Zelda: préndele fuego a esa cosa! (tira el palo en llamas a la telaraña, que se consume rápidamente)  
Link: Zelda! (notablemente irritado y preocupado) Zelda! (la toma por los hombros obligándolo a mirarlo) no entiendes que tal vez tienes veneno corriendo por tu sangre? ahora me dejas revisarte!  
Zelda: pero...  
Link: si dices que te mordió... puedo revisar la herida?  
Zelda: (suspira) está bien.

Ella se tendió en el suelo, luchando por quedarse despierta. El chico comenzó a desabotonar parte de la blusa, dejando al descubierto su abdomen, marcado limpiamente por los colmillos del artrópodo, sintió los dedos del muchacho pasando por una herida que no le dolía.

Link: tienes sueño? (le preguntó al observarla)  
Zelda: eh? (bosteza) si...  
Link: si te inyectó veneno...  
Zelda: no... vamos por Saria.  
Link: no entiendes! esto te va a hacer que te quedes dormida... Zelda?

La chica ya estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. Link volvió a abotonarle la blusa, regañándose mentalmente para no ver nada más de lo debido. Se quedó pensativo un rato, el deku le dijo que dejaría que sus hermanos lo dejaran pasar, el problema era¿a dónde?  
Miró el agujero del suelo, y resolvió tirarse por ahí, después de tratar que Zelda reaccionara.

EeEeE

Había cerrado los ojos con mucha fuerza, por la impresión y por el miedo. Cuando los volvió a abrir estaba en una habitación oscura, con un leve brillo amarillento saliendo del suelo, observó mejor y notó una especie de alfombra amarilla casi fosforescente cubriendo el suelo, tenía una forma peculiar. Al centro, emanando un leve brillo anaranjado y otro verde –en menor medida- estaba una hermosa flor que tal vez era una mezcla entre una rosa y un tulipán- con la corola mirando hacia el suelo, y de la punta de los pétalos colgaba una bella piedra verde.

Saria: piedra verde? la he visto en algún lugar...  
-_es por que es la esmeralda del bosque, pequeña intrusa.-_  
Saria: quién anda ahí!? (notablemente asustada)  
-_vaya... puedes escucharme.-_  
Saria: qué eres? eres una planta? te escuchas como una planta...  
-_soy el guardián de esta piedra, sugeriría que no te muevas si no quieres ser mi comida.-_  
Saria: oh, pero, soy la sabia del bosque, vengo de parte de las oráculos!  
-_no te creo-_  
Saria: si me dejas demostrarte, libérame, prometo no hacer nada.

Silencio. La liana que la sostenía la liberó, dejando que tocara el suelo. Al pisar la alfombra amarilla mucho polvo se levantó, polvo como... polen.  
Saria caminó hacia la hermosa flor que estaba en el centro, extasiada por su belleza, la piedra colgaba de manera mágica, extendió una mano y sus dedos tocaron la superficie de la gema.

-_te dije que no tocaras nada... _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-

Lo que antes fue la hermosa flor se abrió hacia al asombrada kokiri dejando ver en cada pétalo una hilera de afilados dientes, tragándose la piedra y haciendo que más lianas envolvieran el cuerpo de la chica, que emitió un quejido ante la presión.

Saria: ugh... me falta el aire! (tomaba bocanadas de aire con la boca)  
-_esperaré para comerte... no tengo intenciones de que mueras sola, tus cómplices también tendrán el mismo destino que tú.-_  
Saria: _eres una planta arrogante._  
-_puedes hablar con tu mente!?-  
_Saria: _sólo a las plantas... _ugh!

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

EeEeE

Zelda no reaccionaba, Link ya se estaba preocupando demasiado y unos quejidos provenientes del agujero hizo que tomara la decisión de lanzarse con todo y chica noqueada.  
La cargó y aseguró sus cosas antes de lanzarse a la penumbra.  
SPLASH  
Mas agua. Y trató de que la chica sacara la cabeza del mismo líquido. Ella reaccionó poco, aferrándose más a él, correspondiendo al agarre.  
Link nadó con todo y chica hasta la orilla más próxima de esa habitación rojiza, encontrando tres arbustos cerca de una puerta abierta por donde salían enredaderas.

Link: Zelda, puedes caminar?  
Zelda: ... claro, claro... sólo déjame dormir cinco minutitos más mamá...  
Link: ¬¬U

La chava aún soñaba con sus cosas, el veneno era un potente somnífero, pero ambos ignoraban cuánto efecto tendría sobre ella.

Link: -.-U creo que te dejaré aquí Zelda, volveré por ti más tarde, iré por Saria.  
Zelda: (aún soñando)... no, no puede ser... (cierra los ojos con fuerza) murieron... no!  
Link: Zelda!? (la levanta un poco, abrazándola como esa vez que ella estaba congelada) qué pasa?  
Zelda: ...  
Link: despierta... por favor, no me preocupes.

La estrecha más contra su cuerpo, al parecer ella tenía una pesadilla, pues ya estaba sollozando. Pobre de ella, sus sueños eran tan reales, aunque él también podía decir lo mismo.

Zelda: Link...

Link salió de sus cavilaciones, ella lo había llamado y parecía más despierta.

Zelda: ... dónde estamos? (se separa del agarre del chico)  
Link: estamos en la parte de abajo, por donde se llevaron a Saria.  
Zelda: de veras!? y... qué estamos esperando!?  
Link: esperaba a que regresaras de dormir (le dijo sonriendo y ayudándole a levantarse)  
Zelda: aún me siento mareada. Pero vamos por Saria!

Link desenfundó la espada, y Zelda se desesperezaba, mientras llegaban a la habitación amarillenta. Checaron esa extraña alfombra amarilla, Link miró al centro y no pudo evitar soltar un grito...

Link: SARIA!

Zelda también volteó, mirando a la chica envuelta por más de cinco lianas, que la levantaban a casi un metro del suelo, con la cara hacia abajo, inconsciente.  
Link corrió, pero antes de que diera dos pasos, la enorme alfombra amarilla se movió y enorme temblor llenó el lugar. Lo que parecía ser la alfombra se juntó en el centro, como una enorme planta –en teoría era una enorme flor ¬¬- llevándose a Saria dentro.

Link: Saria!  
Zelda: hazte a un lado! (apunta una flecha a la planta y dispara, pero la flecha rebotó en el sépalo) demonios!

Link corrió y trató de agujerearla con la espada, inútil, enredaderas le impedían cortar a la espada, y se reagrupaban formando un escudo viviente.

Link: cómo liberamos a Saria!?  
Zelda: no lo sé... pero creo que dentro también está la piedra.  
Link: (suspira frustrado) -.-U  
Zelda: Link cuidado! (lo empuja)

Justo antes de que una de tantas enredaderas lo atraparan, la planta comenzó a darles de latigazos con las mismas, haciendo que los chicos corrieran esquivándolos.  
La flor no se daba por vencida, y al mismo tiempo que los latigueaba soltaba pequeñas biodekubabas que caminaban amenazadoramente hacia ellos.

Link: oh! no lo harán!

Link golpeó a los animalejos antes de que llegaran con la chica que recuperaba el aliento recargada en una pared cercana. Las planta-animal morían en pedacitos siendo cortadas limpiamente por la espada del muchacho.  
Al parecer, la flor ya se había enfurecido, y comenzó de nuevo a lanzar latigazos.

Zelda: (al tiempo que saltaba cuando pasaba una enredadera) Link! no voy a aguantar más!  
Link: (esquivando una que venía del frente) ni yo... debemos planear algo! pero nuestras armas no la dañan!  
Zelda: _qué hacer!? _(se agacha para evitar otro latigazo) lo tengo! Link! puedes cubrirme!?  
Link: cubrirte? claro!

El chico en un momento que la planta reagrupaba sus lianas, corrió y se puso enfrente de Zelda, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y él se cubría a su vez con el escudo de metal.

Link: qué tienes planeado hacer?  
Zelda: voy a intentar magia... (pasa sus brazos por la cintura del chico) no te muevas!  
Link: 0////////0!  
Zelda: (cerrando los ojos)... FUEGO DE DIN!

Una llamarada salió en dirección a la planta, que se consumió rápidamente con un chillido de dolor, haciendo que los pétalos cayeran carbonizados; dejando ver el centro con la pequeña flor y a una kokiri en el piso.

Link: SARIA!

Corrió hasta ella, pero la flor sacó a relucir sus afilados dientes.  
El chico estaba encolerizado, una furia terrible lo invadía. La planta se le lanzó para morderlo, pero él la esquivó yendo de lado y cortando la mitad de los pétalos dentados, y una piedra verde que salió volando hacia el lado donde cayeron los restos; no le tomó importancia y cercenó a la planta a la altura del suelo, mientras ésta sacaba líquido amarillento por el tallo y se volvía negra hasta marchitarse y desaparecer en llamas naranjas, todo el cuarto quedó en penumbras.  
Se arrodilló frente a la kokiri, levantándola.  
(N/A: cabe decir que Clairen estaba con Zelda? xD)  
Clairen voló hacia su dueña, aleteando enfrente de su cara, tratando de que despertara. Zelda una vez que comprobó el estado de su amiga, caminó hacia donde la piedra había quedado, una hermosa gema verde brillante con orillas de oro. Llegó de nuevo con ellos.

Saria abrió los ojos, ahora libre de esa presión respiraba más normalmente.

Saria: ... hola chicos.  
Link: que bueno que estas bien!  
Saria: ... hierba mala... nunca muere...  
Zelda: no digas tonterías Saria (le sonríe con alivio)  
Link: ven aquí... (la toma entre sus brazos) hora de subir.  
Zelda: yo te ayudo.

EeEeE

-... ¡es que eres una inútil! Sal de mi casa! no pudiste estudiar y ahora me sales con esa tontería!

Se escuchó un fuerte portazo en esa casa; de ella, enojada y a punto de llorar, salió una joven de cabellera rojiza, sentándose en la acera, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas de furia.

Malon: _qué se cree el viejo ese?! Estúpido padre!_

Maldecía su suerte, no había podido entrar a la academia de canto, que tanto deseaba, estaba horriblemente enferma de la garganta y su oportunidad se había echado a perder. Toda la culpa la tenía su padre y ese imbécil de Link, junto con la ofrecida de Zelda, ella literalmente se había enfermado desde que lo supo. ¿Amiga de ella¡Ja! Aun no lo superaba. No... ¿Su enemiga más acérrima queriendo ser su amiga¿En qué estaba pensando!? Primero muerta!

-Practicamos quiromancia!  
-Preparamos amuletos!

La chica se volteó al escuchar las voces chillonas de las mujeres que estaban en la acera del frente, con un pequeño establecimiento lleno de muchas piedras de colores, cartas de tarot y símbolos extraños. Tenían un letrero que decía "Leemos palmas por 10 rupias. Encuentra al amor con un amuleto".  
Estaba muy irritada, necesitaba distraerse. Cruzó la calle hacia donde estaban.  
Dos mujeres bajitas y ancianas la atendían, cubiertas por una capa, aún cuando estaban en verano.  
Ella las miró curiosa, viendo todos los fetiches y cuarzos que estaban sobre la mesa.

----: jijiji, parece que tenemos una clienta.  
Malon: oh, sólo quiero ver.  
----: jojojojo, siento en tu aura mucho odio, pequeña.  
Malon: odio? tal vez... (miraba una pulsera roja)  
----: si... se siente que estás resentida con alguien.  
Malon: ustedes me están tomando el pelo... u.¬ o de verdad son brujas?  
----: las mejores! deja te digo!  
----: nosotras podemos ayudarte con tu problema, pero en realidad ¿qué estas buscando?  
Malon: mmmm,(se pone una mano en la barbilla, pensativa) me... me gustaría vengarme de un par de estúpidos... si, me gustaría mucho eso.  
----: jijiji, nosotras podemos ayudarte.  
Malon: ah, si?  
----: aquí esta joya del deseo. Con ella, lo que pidas se concederá. (la vieja le muestra un cristal transparente que bien podría haber adornado alguna vez alguna tiara)  
Malon: es hermosa...  
----: oh, y es muy asequible linda muchachita.  
Malon: de veras? a cuánto?  
----: es un valor muy alto aún para ella, hermana. (le dijo a la otra, viéndola debajo de la capucha)  
Malon: oh vamos, si es tan buen amuleto como dicen, lo quiero.  
----: claro, es un valor comprensible, si quieres algo de tal poder...  
----: si... queremos tu mente...  
Malon: mi qué?  
----: jijiji!

La vieja soltó su risa característica y se levantó de golpe hacia la chica, que no reaccionó a tiempo cuando le fue colocada la gema en su frente, y las risotadas de las viejas hacían eco en su mente.

EeEeE

----: se cayó en el bosque?  
Impa: sentimos muchos los inconvenientes señora...  
----: oh, son cosas que pasan... Saria ¿estás bien?  
Saria: si...

Estaban en la "casa" dentro del hotel, recostaron a la kokiri en su cama mientras la abuela estaba histérica.  
Afuera, en la recepción, estaban Zelda, Nabooru y Link, esperando a Impa.

Nabooru: je, fue muy intenso, no?  
Link: -.-U demasiado  
Nabooru: que bien que rescataran a Saria, y la piedra.  
Zelda: oh... son gajes el oficio n-nU  
Nabooru: ya listos para la siguiente piedra?

Los dos la miraron asombrados.

Link: si se tiene que hacer, que se haga u.¬

EeEeE

----: ay Sarita! (le dijo una vez que la sheikah salió) pero Diosas! No sabes cuánto le rogué a Farore para que te protegiera. Cuando estaban de excursión comenzaron a salir muchas plantas¡que se movían¿puedes creerlo? Oh, Farore! protégenos!  
Saria: n.ñ no hay de qué preocuparse abuelita...  
----: algo está mal aquí... Saria, hay algo contigo que no puedo descifrar, cuando te escuché por teléfono no te reconocí la voz, lo mismo pasó ayer que te vi; no pareces la misma.  
Saria: 9o9Uu hay algo que se llama adolescencia abue...  
----: (se cruza de brazos mirándola de soslayo) no creo... ¬.¬ hay algo en ti y en esos dos amiguitos tuyos, algo que no me da tranquilidad (se pone de frente a la chica) Sarita... no, Saria¿qué es¿por qué se están arriesgando así?  
Saria: (mira al piso, evadiendo la mirada) lo siento abuelita, no puedo decirlo, lo prometí.  
----: ... (suspira) lo que sea que hagas, cuídate hija. No seas imprudente.

EeEeE

Esa noche abrió la puerta de su casa, cargando con todas sus maletas. Impa le ayudaba, pero también llevaba las de ella.  
Estaba todo en silencio y penumbras, algo raro ya que eran las nueve de la noche.  
Revisó la planta baja mientras Impa acomodaba todo en la sala, al llegar a la cocina también la encontró vacía, a no ser por una nota puesta estratégicamente donde ella siempre iba a ver.  
"Zelda, estamos en la cena que el alcalde de la ciudad está dando, aparte de que es la pasarela de tu madre. Espero que hayas llegado con bien de tu pequeña aventura, abrazos... Nohansen."  
Zelda suspiró, lo presentía, ahora que su padre no trabajaba los veía menos a ambos¿qué les pasaba? Tenían una hija llamada Zelda, que estuviera tratando de salvar al mundo no significaba que la olvidaran¿o si?

Impa: simplemente no quieren ser una molestia.

Le dijo mientras llegaba hacia ella, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Zelda: los extraño... se han vuelto muy (piensa la palabra, tratando de encontrar una perfecta para describirlos) fríos -.-U como si no les importara.  
Impa: créeme, a ellos les importa mucho, más si su única hija está en esto.  
Zelda: como sea... mejor me voy a dormir. (sale de la cocina)  
Impa: _les importa tal vez más que a ti -.-U_

La chica llegó a su habitación deshaciéndose de su ropa y cambiándose para dormir, se fijó en los collares que hacía tiempo le habían dado sus padres, los tomó y se quedó observándolos.

Zelda: esto sí es extraño.

Los dejó de nuevo, y se extrañó al notar que algo le faltaba en la mano derecha.

Zelda: y la trifuerza? (exclamo asustada, rápidamente deja los collares y se revisa la mano, para sorpresa de ella la marca volvió a aparecer) 0.0 que raro...

Miró esos misteriosos collares, que ahora le ocultaban su marca. Suspiró cansada y se tiró a dormir.

EeEeE

Algunos días más tarde... en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Lake Hylia.

Voz: pasajeros con destino a la Montaña de la Muerte, favor de abordar por la puerta E4.  
Rauru: (al grupo) es ahora o nunca...  
Nabooru: ;D no te preocupes Rauru, estaremos bien.  
Darunia: nosotros llamaremos cuando tengamos la siguiente gema.  
Impa: y ustedes irán a Ciudad Capital.  
Zelda: mis padres no vinieron?  
Link: no los he visto.  
Saria: chicos! deben salir bien de esta!  
Ruto: sería la última! no dejen que les gane! XO

El plan ya había sido cuidadosamente calculado.  
Ir a explorar la Montaña de la Muerte, Darunia sabía de un pasadizo secreto hacia las entrañas de la montaña. Conseguir la piedra, y ahora iría todo el grupo, Nabooru, Impa, Zelda, Link y Darunia. Se quedarían en el campamento que ahora fungía como hotel en esa época del año.  
De ahí, pasarían un día mientras esperaban a que Rauru, Saria y Ruto llegaran a Ciudad Capital a esperarlos para acceder a las ruinas del antiguo castillo y del Templo del Tiempo, desaparecido hacía siglos por un espeso bosque.  
Y tal vez ahí... se encontrarían cara a cara con Twinrova.

Zelda buscaba desesperada a sus padres, nada.  
Resignada buscó el apoyo del hombro de Link y el grupo caminó hacia la puerta indicada.

No iba a ser un viaje muy largo, después de todo...

EeEeE

-skitch! Kotake! te dije que no le bajaras al baño!  
Kotake: perdón hermana! TOT no sabía que te estabas bañando.  
Koume: como sea, vieja bruja!  
Kotake: ¬.¬U yo también te quiero...

Revisaba uno de tantos libros que habían podido conseguir, ahora que tenían un trabajo en la siempre próspera ciudad de la Montaña, cerca de su antiguo lugar de trabajo, el campamento de la montaña de la muerte.

Kotake: Koume! encontré el hechizo! más bien, los hechizos! jojojo!  
Koume: (saliendo de otra habitación) ja! ves? te dije que sí venía en esos libros!  
Kotake: u.¬ cállate! (revisa la hoja y los ingredientes que tiene sobre la mesa) aún tienes planeado destruirlos antes de que lleguen?  
Koume: jijiji, si sólo quiero al chico! o más bien... a su mano! jijijijiji!  
Kotake: jojojojojo! será uno de tantos planes maestros!  
Koume: y la buena de nuestra ahijada nos va a ayudar!

Las mujeres se ríen macabramente mientras comenzaban a preparar el hechizo.

EeEeE

Rauru: qué sucede chicas? qué les pasa?  
Ruto: (mirando al suelo) eh, nada Rauru... sólo tenía un mal presentimiento.  
Saria: si supiste que desapareció la hija de Talon Ranch?  
Rauru: Malon?  
Ruto: desapareció?  
Saria: lo vi en las noticias de hoy, al parecer, lo último que se escuchó en la calle fueron unas risas.  
Rauru: esto no está bien (dijo sombrío) esas dos se están emocionando mucho con su antiguo papel, aún piensan que son las mismas demonios de hace 20 siglos, pero la realidad es que son viejas, y unas muy frágiles contando que tienen mucha edad...  
Ruto: cómo? y toda esa magia que tienen?  
Saria: entonces, no son las mismas a las que derrotamos hace 20 siglos?  
Rauru: ni ustedes... lo único que ha regresado aquí es la forma física, las reencarnaciones y los recuerdos, las twinrova de antes eran brujas demonios que tenían 400 años de edad. Éstas, tendrán 80 y ya de seguro por tanta magia que usan sus cuerpos son más vulnerables...  
Ruto: entonces, estamos en ventaja?  
Rauru: nadie está en ventaja, la evolución nos cambió. Ya no somos esa raza de hylians, zoras, gorons y kokiris que vivían a la intemperie y usaban magia para todo. Ambas partes están en desequilibrio, por eso es muy importante que se termine con todo antes de que comience.  
Saria: entonces... para qué iríamos a buscar el Templo del Tiempo?  
Rauru: por que ahí comenzó todo... el hechizo que salió mal, existe una forma de sellar la espada maestra y todo el lugar, pero para eso necesitaríamos dejar las almas de esas viejas ahí para que no siguieran atormentando.  
Ruto: (niega con la cabeza) tantas cosas que hacer... y tan poco tiempo.

EeEeE

Tres jóvenes iban caminando por el bosque de Ciudad Capital, para ellas no había ningún problema en caminar por esos lugares, el bosque las respetaba como a sus mismas Diosas, que en teoría eso eran.

La joven de cabellos azules aferraba el gran paquete con mucho recelo, mientras su hermana pelirroja miraba con indiferencia hacia ningún lugar en particular.

Farore: ya dejen de estar peleadas! ¬¬U ni porque nos quedan pocas horas en este mundo se contentan!  
Din: (mirando hacia la copa de un árbol) no estoy enojada...  
Nayru: no sé por qué la agresión hermana (suspira) sólo lleguemos, dejemos esto y vámonos.  
Farore: siempre me da penita dejar el mundo mortal.  
Din: (acariciándole los cabellos verdes) oh vamos chica, que siempre reencarnas en una niña igual a esta.  
Farore: es mi vicio XD  
Nayru: n-n (sonríe al ver a sus hermanas menos tensas)

Mira hacia el frente, con el semblante serio. Pronto pasarían por el antiguo mercado, lugar de Redeads y Poes vagabundos, para pasar al Templo del Tiempo... y dejar su encargo.

Al llegar al lugar, siempre tan limpio, como si el tiempo no pasara ahí, Nayru caminó cerca de una columna del medio del templo, colocando ahí el paquete y marcándolo con un hechizo que sólo el poseedor de la trifuerza de la sabiduría lo podría abrir.

Nayru: espero esto les sirva, es también una forma de eliminarlas...  
Farore: espera! (corre hacia ella y marca también el sitio) no dejes a Zelda sola, Link también existe...  
Nayru: cómo olvidarlo? es el héroe del tiempo...  
Din: muchachas... es hora.

Las jóvenes caminan hasta su hermana, que las veía tristemente.

Din: sólo me queda decirles, que las veré allá arriba. (Sonríe)  
Nayru: no podemos quedarnos aquí, lo sabes. No sería justo.  
Din: como sea, quieran o no, seguiré cuidando de todos.  
Farore: igual yo! (salta impaciente) nos vemos...  
Nayru: hasta la próxima reencarnación.  
Din: adiós.

El trío cerró sus ojos en el centro del templo, luces de tres colores iluminaron el lugar, y al desaparecer ya no había nadie...

EeEeE

Darunia: quién hubiera pensado que sólo quedaba una casa para rentar! (comentó al entrar a la habitación y dejar las maletas)  
Impa: algo es algo, aunque salió más cara (dijo haciendo lo mismo que él)  
Nabooru: XO alguien ayúdeme con esto! (se le cae su propia maleta, aparte de que traía unas fundas)  
Zelda: yo te ayudo! (corre a auxiliarla)  
Link: wow! nunca había visto este tipo de casas aquí en este lugar! (comentó embobado mientras admiraba la casa)  
Darunia: este campamento siempre nos da sus sorpresas, iremos a explorar la montaña mañana en la mañana, podremos descansar esta tarde.  
Nabooru: ja! el sabio del fuego mandando!? muy buena!  
Darunia: ahora la que sigue es mi piedra, Nabs.  
Impa: dejen de pelear!  
Zelda/Link: n.ñUUUU

Acomodaron todo en la casa, que tenía suficientes habitaciones para todos, un amplio comedor y dos baños.  
El lugar en esa época del año era hermoso, no era blanco y sombrío como en el invierno, era verde y lleno de vida, con flores salpicadas por aquí y por allá, conejos saltando, ardillas de árbol en árbol.

Impa les propuso a los chicos una pelea amistosa, quien la golpeara podría hacer lo que quisiera, animados, los chicos aceptaron juntando fuerzas para derrotar a la sheikah.

Darunia se tiró a descansar, disfrutando de la veraniega brisa montañesa.

Nabooru por su parte se dedicó a caminar por el área, por fin podría ver ese lugar sin estar al pendiente de un montón de muchachitos bajo su cuidado.  
Se internó en la espesura del lugar, que tenía un fresco olor a pino. Cerró los ojos y aspiró ese aroma, feliz. Levantó los brazos para llenarse lo más posible de ese olor, de ese lugar.

Hasta que sintió cómo la jalaban del cabello obligándola a hincarse y tapándole la boca con una huesuda mano. Trataba de mirar asustada hacia atrás.

Kotake: jojojo ahijada mía... tanto tiempo si verte.  
Nabooru: Mmmmmmmmmmmm!  
Koume: (saliéndole al encuentro por el frente) que honor que visitaras esta montaña, la vez pasada no te agradecimos a ti por habernos ayudado a recuperar nuestros poderes.

La gerudo abrió más sus ojos asustada y ofendida.

Kotake: oh Nabooru, necesitamos de tus servicios... de nuevo... ayudarás a eliminar a esos chicos.  
Ambas: jejejejeje!  
Nabooru: (trata de zafarse)  
Kotake: oh no, no lo harás (la congela poco a poco) ahora hermana...  
Koume: claro! (le coloca una gema rosa en la oreja) duerme conciencia...  
Nabooru: _ay no! de nuevo no! que bueno que no tengo el medallón y lo tiene Impa! _

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía cómo todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. Sus ojos perdieron su brillo característico, y sus músculos se relajaron.

Koume: ahora, Nabooru, vas a hacernos un trabajito, jijijiji!  
Kotake: toma esto... (le da dos sobres) son polvos para que los sentimientos de las dos personas que lo tomen cambien, debes dárselos a Link y a Zelda, para cuando vayan por su preciosa piedra, se maten el uno al otro, jojojo!  
Nabooru: si, señora...  
Koume: así te queríamos ver... ahora, danos tu medallón para evitar cosas extrañas!  
Nabooru: no lo tengo, señora.  
Kotake: hum! pequeño inconveniente... Koume!  
Koume: si Kotake?  
Kotake: es hora de marcharnos, esta pequeña hará parte del trabajo... rápido! que tenemos que salvaguardar nuestro pequeño "tesoro".  
Koume: te estaremos vigilando, gerudo inútil!

Las viejas desaparecieron entre el follaje, la pobre de Nabooru, con el lavado cerebral aferraba los dos sobres con el polvo negro. Y lentamente se fue a la casa.

EeEeE

Caminaban apuradas, pasando desapercibidas para las pocas personas que pasaban por el lugar.

Kotake: eso polvos funcionarán, cierto?  
Koume: son el mejor revertidor de sentimientos que he hecho! cómo te atreves a cuestionarlo!?  
Kotake: hum... no lo sé... sólo dudo de su efecto.  
Koume: ¬¬U poca fe tienes en tu gemela, vieja desagradecida! Escucha bien lo que les pasará a esas dos ratas... si Nabooru hace su trabajo, esos dos se comenzarán a molestar mutuamente, para después llegar a los insultos y golpes, créeme, si van mañana al templo del fuego, y el chico se exaspera, controlado como está, nos hará el favor de matar a la alimaña de Zelda con sus propias manos.  
Kotake: y no lo sentirá?  
Koume: el amor que tanto se profesan, cambiará a un odio rabioso... lo aseguro!

Se alejaron por el sendero rocoso, yendo a la aldea de la Montaña.

EeEeE

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió, dejando pasar a una cansada gerudo, que se encaminó a la cocina. Impa le salió al encuentro, con las manos en la cintura.

Impa: te estuvimos esperando para cenar! Ya casi anochece!  
Nabooru: lo siento Impa. Se me fue el tiempo, de veras.  
Darunia: íbamos a comenzar a cenar sin ti (le dijo una vez que ambas llegaron al comedor)

El goron y los dos hylians estaban sentados en la mesa, esperando a ambas.

Nabooru: (se apena) no me hubieran esperado... ¡vaya! tengo sed! n.n quieren que les prepare algo? para recompensar el que me hayan esperado.  
Zelda: oh, no es necesario.  
Nabooru: n.n insisto... les prepararé un té! (dijo entusiasmada mientras iba a la cocina)  
Darunia: o.o un té! ¬¬U qué le pasa a Nabooru, que ni ella sola se prepara un café!  
Impa: (mirándola de soslayo) u.¬ extraño... (dijo algo bajo para los demás)  
Link: qué?  
Impa: esperen (hace una pausa) tal vez sea yo...

EeEeE

Sacaba tazas de los estantes, el agua hervía y preparaba las bolsas de té de manzanilla.  
Estaba acomodando las cinco tazas en una charola cuando entra la sheikah, mirando detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Impa: te ayudo?  
Nabooru: oh no, n.n muchas gracias (sirve el agua en cada taza)  
Impa: segura?  
Nabooru: claro, puedo hacerlo sola, Impa (comenta con una mano en su cintura con aire de ofendida)  
Impa: _-.-U ay, si se comporta como ella misma... tal vez sea mi imaginación y no esté controlada..._ como sea, te esperamos para cenar. (Sale de la cocina)  
Nabooru: voy en un minuto! (saca de su blusa –para ser más específica de su escote xD- los dos sobres)

Esos sobres mágicos del tamaño de una estampilla postal, les disolvió su contenido en dos tazas blancas, que a diferencia de las demás –eran amarillas- iban dirigidas a los hylians. Mezcló con una cuchara el líquido de las dos tazas, hasta que quedaran del mismo color que las demás. Colocó azúcar en todas las tazas, y cargando la bandeja caminó hasta la cocina.

Nabooru: n.n aquí está su té, chicos! (les da primero las tazas blancas a Link y Zelda, dando a ver que como eran los primeros no había de qué sospechar) es de manzanilla, muy bueno para dormir. (Le da su taza a Darunia y a Impa, sentándose a comer de la sopa ya servida)  
Darunia: vaya Nabs, me sorprendes! (tomando de su taza)  
Nabooru: ¬.¬ oh Darunia, me malinterpretas! ;.; Lloraré!  
Darunia: xD no cierto!  
Zelda: (tomando de su taza) delicioso... n.n  
Link: (igual) digo lo mismo n-n  
Impa: (algo desconfiada, probando el sabor dulzón del té) no está mal...  
Nabooru: (probando la sopa) n0n deliciosa! quién la hizo!?  
Zelda: n//n ayudé un poco.  
Link: 0.0 vaya!  
Zelda: qué?  
Link: XD si sabes cocinar!  
PAF  
Link: x.X au...  
Zelda: u.ú que malo!  
Nabooru: _0.0 apenas se tomaron eso y ya están peleando?_  
Impa: Zelda si sabe cocinar n-n

Terminaron la cena, Impa y Zelda se ofrecieron a lavar los platos, y los demás se retiraron a dormir.

Impa: Zelda, no notaste nada raro en tu té?  
Zelda: raro? raro cómo?  
Impa: no lo sé, algo fuera de lo normal.  
Zelda: nada Impa o.o por qué?  
Impa: siento que la Nabooru que regresó ahorita a la cabaña no es la misma que se fue...  
Zelda: oh Impa, no digas tonterías xD no siento nada extraño!  
Impa: como sea, la mantendré vigilada.

EeEeE

Darunia: (en la planta alta) eh... oigan! habrá muchas habitaciones, pero sólo hay tres camas ..U  
Zelda: n.nUUU bueno, no importaría con nosotros, podemos compartir cama ¬u¬ verdad Link?  
Link: 0.0 no entiendo...  
PAF  
Link: x.X doble au...  
Zelda: u.ú oh vaya no tienes remedio!  
Darunia: o,oUU OK, ya los entendí... a ver (se voltea y ve a Nabooru y a Impa de brazos cruzados y viéndolo desconfiadamente) -.-U T-T Ya entendí, el pobre de Darunia se va a dormir en el sillón (va bajando las escaleras) T-T  
Impa: duérmete en la sala Darunia, no queremos que nos cobren el sillón, sin ofender claro, amigo goron.  
Darunia: T-T si entendí Impa...

El pobre, pobre de Darunia baja a la planta inferior, y cada uno escoge sus habitaciones, sin problemas Impa y Nabooru eligen la suya, y los chicos se acomodan para dormir en la que les tocó.  
Cada uno se fue a un extremo de la cama, como que aún no se sentían muy cómodos al dormir juntos (N/A: ¬o¬ eso se les quita luego xD) pero confiados en que sus sueños los traicionarían y de una u otra forma terminaban juntos en la mañanas.

El sueño invadió la cabaña, junto con el silencio de la noche y la fresca brisa nocturna.  
Zelda se movía en la cama luchando a su vez contra un sueño, empujando de poquito en poquito a Link, que después de unos minutos cayó de cara el suelo, mientas se debatía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

PAF

Link: x.X ... (se sienta en el piso) ¬¬U ahora qué!? u.ú (se levanta) o.o! -.-U por las diosas!

La chica estaba totalmente estirada en la cama, durmiendo de lo lindo. Suspirando a cada rato, tal vez era un sueño muy placentero.  
Link se quedó observándola unos minutos, estaba molesto, molesto de que lo hubiera tirado. Bufó y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió escaleras abajo, a dormir en el sillón.

Tal vez, ése iba a ser uno de eso días en que su cerebro se ponía en modo "odio al mundo y a todos los que en él habitan", especialmente a Zelda, porque lo había tirado de la cama, él tan feliz que estaba soñando que ella y él... bueno, no era de importancia.  
Se acomodó en el sillón, a un lado del goron en el piso, y comenzó a dormirse.

EeEeE

A la mañana siguiente, la cabaña poco a poco comenzó a despertarse, Zelda ni se inmutó al verse sola en la habitación. Se vistió, es más, ya ni se acordaba si Link estaba ahí. En ese momento no era importante.  
Bajó al comedor, donde estaban Darunia, Nabooru e Impa hablando animadamente, comiendo un cereal; había otros dos platos, leche y la caja para los que faltaban.

Darunia:... y soñé con tres estatuas con la boca llena de fuego! les digo! está en el templo del fuego!  
Impa: Darunia! cálmate¿Qué es lo que queda más cerca?  
Darunia: pues, de aquí... serían quince minutos de caminata hacia la antigua ciudad goron, y de ahí al templo, cinco minutos. Yo podría pasarlos.  
Nabooru: (solloza) perdón xD creo que me siento mal, y la gripe me quiere atacar T-T temo que no podré ir.  
Impa: oh, que mal... (la ve desonfiada) u.¬ que pérdida de tiempo.  
Zelda: entonces, a qué horas nos vamos?  
Darunia: terminando el desayuno...

En eso, de la sala, limpiándose la cara con mucha somnolencia entra Link, con todo el cabello revuelto y cara de pocos amigos.

Link: u.ú  
Impa: buenos días.  
Link: #0# que tienen de buenos! (se sienta hecho una furia en la silla, enfrente de Zelda, que comía como si nada su desayuno)  
Nabooru: bueno, dejen me baño, haber si se me corta esta gripe (se va a la planta alta)  
Impa: yo... iré a mi habitación (sigue desconfiada a la gerudo)  
Darunia: como sea... (Sale de la cabaña)

Estaban los dos chicos solos en el comedor, comiendo en total silencio.

Zelda: (mirando a su plato) ya ni saludas.  
Link: no tengo por qué hacerlo u.ú  
Zelda: ¬¬U grosero.  
Link: ¬¬U por lo menos yo si me disculparía cuando no dejo dormir!  
Zelda: achis, yo qué hice?  
Link: dormí en el sillón por tu culpa!  
Zelda: mi culpa? Pues qué hice? o.ó  
Link: me tiraste de la cama! eso hiciste!  
Zelda: ah, pues eso no fue voluntario u.ú  
Link: aparte de que tus horribles ronquidos no me dejaban dormir! XO  
Zelda: ¬-¬XX YO NO RONCO!  
Link: D: claro!  
Zelda: majadero! te hubieras vuelto a acostar!  
Link: ù.ú ni quien quiera dormir contigo!  
Zelda: (se cruza de brazos mirando a otro lado) eso no me dijiste hace unos días...  
Link: que te pasa! ¬¬U (se levanta dando un manotazo en la mesa) estás loca! (se retira)  
Zelda: XO ni quien te quiera!

Se recargó furiosa en el respaldo de la silla. ¿Qué le pasaba¡Lo odiaba! estaba sumamente molesta. ¿Por qué era tan arrogante?

Zelda: _maldito aprovechado..._

EeEeE

Fue a la habitación de donde había salido la noche anterior; buscando su maleta para cambiarse. Observó la cama sin tender, en esa maldita habitación estaba presente su aroma, que lo volvía loco, pero se enojaba al verla¿por qué? Suspiró, quería disculparse... no, no tenía por qué. Ella lo había tumbado, que ella rogara su perdón.

Link: (sacando una camiseta negra) _que me pida disculpas!_

EeEeE

Darunia: jóvenes! ya es hora de marcharnos! (les gritó desde fuera de la cabaña)  
Zelda: ya voy! sólo me pongo el carcaj! (sale corriendo)  
Darunia: y Link?  
Zelda: u.ú no lo sé! pregúntale a Impa.  
Darunia: 9.9

Zelda estaba terminándose de acomodar el carcaj y el arco a la espalda, la daga la llevaba sujeta a la cintura. Iba, siguiendo los consejos de Impa, con pantalones de mezclilla o jeans, blusa entera color blanco, y tennis deportivos.

Darunia: ¬¬U Link!  
Link: (desde dentro) ya voy! sólo me pongo los zapatos!

Salió con las cintas del calzado desamarradas.

Zelda: 0////////0 _diosas... T-T que bonita playera! se le pega mucho ¬u¬ espera! o.o u.ú recuerda lo que te dijo! _(se voltea hacia el lado contrario, disimulando su sonrojo)

(N/A: órale chicas! XD trataré de ser muy detallada)  
El chico tal vez se estaba vengando de Zelda al ir así. Jeans azul marino y una playera muy reveladora color negro, que se pegaba de manera provocadora (para Zelda) al cuerpo del chico, la funda de la espada le pasaba enfrente del pecho. Y se acomodaba el arma con despecho, como diciendo "mírame y sólo eso".

Zelda: _T.T aún soy su novia... "recuerda lo que te dijo" ¬¬U si... majadero!_  
Link: estoy listo! podemos irnos!  
Impa: (en la puerta de la cabaña) llevan lo necesario?  
Zelda: (mostrando la mochilita que llevaba) aquí está la ocarina y algo de primero auxilios n.n  
Darunia: y con mi medallón podré protegerlos del fuego, qué? tú no vienes Impa?  
Impa: no... Voy a cuidar a Nabooru, se sintió mal.  
Link: cuídense Impa!  
Darunia: volveremos al anochecer!  
Zelda: adiós! n0n  
Impa: adiós! _ustedes cuídense muchachos._

La sheikah vio cómo se alejaban hacia la montaña por un sendero con mucho follaje. Su semblante se ensombreció y entró de nuevo a la cabaña, sigilosa como siempre, entrando a su habitación, donde estaba la gerudo muy entrada buscando algo en su maleta.

Impa: (cruzándose de brazos) u.¬ muy enferma, verdad Nabooru?  
Nabooru: (salta de susto, dejando lo que hacia y volteándose a verla) eh... no hacía nada!  
Impa: vaya (se mira las uñas) pensé que buscabas esto... (le enseña los dos medallones morado y naranja, que había sacado de su pantalón) o no?  
Nabooru: eh...  
Impa: (frunce el seño) dónde está Nabooru!?

La sheikah se le lanza a la mujer, tomándola por el cuello e inmovilizándole las manos con la que tenía libre. Pegándola a la pared, casi la levanta del suelo.

Nabooru: (tratando de respirar, cerrando un ojo por el esfuerzo) yo... yo... soy Nabooru...  
Impa: mentira! en ti he visto algo del pasado! habla engendro!  
Nabooru: je...je...

La gerudo le dio una patada en el estómago a la mujer albina, haciendo que la soltara y retrocediera unos pasos, recuperando el aire. Nabooru cayó al suelo con gracia, tomándose el cuello.

Nabooru: vaya, vaya parece que la sheikah sigue igual de perceptiva (se pone las manos en la cintura) ¡Me darás esos medallones para mi señora Twinrova! (le mandó enojada)  
Impa: lavado cerebral? de nuevo? ¬¬U esas viejas si son persistentes! Qué le hiciste a Zelda y a Link! habla!  
Nabooru: (mirando cada movimiento de la sheikah) hmm (sonríe maliciosamente) se van a matar el uno al otro...  
Impa: ¬¬XXXX mientes! ahora dime!

Furiosa, la sheikah sacó una navaja que llevaba en el pantalón, como ex-guardia del servicio secreto y se abalanzó contra Nabooru que no la esquivó y recibió todo el golpe, cayendo de espaldas.

Nabooru: a mi no me vas a someter dos veces! (gritó)

Y le dio un puñetazo a la sheikah que cayó hacia atrás, la gerudo tomó la navaja e inmovilizó a la sheikah, poniéndole una mano en el cuello, agotando su aire.

Nabooru: morirás por tu insensatez!  
Impa: ugh! (tomaba en vano la mano de la mujer que estaba en su cuello)

La morena levantó triunfal el arma sobre la cabeza de Impa.

Nabooru: mi señora twinrova estará agradecida que te haya eliminado... MUERE!

EeEeE

**T-T waaaaaaaa! se acabó el capítulo XD me encantan mis cortadas de escena ;w;  
Es para que se piquen, hijos míos XD  
T.T pobre Impa! Pobre Darunia! Pobres todos ¬¬U  
El monstruo es una combinación del de Wind waker (segundo calabozo) y ps algo de mi cosecha xD  
Gracias a... Zilia K, la generala, mineko-chan, miss zelda, sweet fairy, Galia V, aLma, a alvaro (seh, si soy -w-), a alaecacahuate por los reviews y a Hernán que me mandó ese mail n.n,  
En el próximo capítulo...  
¿Qué ocurre con Impa?  
¿Podrán Zelda y Link luchar juntos aún estando hechizados? (o.o podrán?)  
¿conseguirán la piedra de fuego?  
¿qué pasó con Malon? (no creo decir xD)  
¿Qué hace ahora Twinrova?**

**Esto y más en el capítulo 22 de este mugrero.  
Ah, no olviden el concurso! en mi deviant! buenos premios xD  
No les exigiré reviews, pero si me llegan le avanzo más rápido :P XD**


	22. El templo de las llamas

**D: una advertencia para este cap O.O que miedo: yo dando advertencias xD lenguaje algo subido de tono... y es muy, muuuy cursi ¬¬U ya sabrán por qué -w-Uuu**

EeEeE

**Capítulo 22 "El templo de las llamas"**

Estaba a punto de dejar caer la navaja y terminar de una vez por todas con esa despreciable sheikah entrometida.

Nabooru: ...MUERE!

Al dejar caer su brazo, algo se lo impidió, volteando a ver, una sombra deforme le impedía continuar.

Nabooru: pero qué es esto!? (forcejea)

En su vanagloriado intento de matar, no se fijó en que la sheikah ya estaba conjurando un poderoso hechizo, con el que materializó su sombra, y ahora la había salvado.  
Impa aprovechó el momento de confusión y cuando la gerudo dejó de apretarle tanto el cuello, la empujó con sus piernas hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

Nabooru: argh! maldita sombra!

Ella forcejeaba con la aparición, cuando la sheikah aprovechó y le da una patada justo en la cara (gracias a su entrenamiento con el servicio secreto) y Nabooru cayó inconsciente.  
Impa se levantó, aún en pose de pelea, por si se volvía a levantar. Suspiró aliviada al ver que pasaban los segundos y no reaccionaba, sólo respiraba calmada.

Impa: _no te quería golpear..._ (mira a la sombra) gracias.

La sombra se disolvió en el piso, yendo a su verdadero lugar, debajo de Impa.  
Ésta se hincó junto a la morena, palpando sus ropas, cuello, y orejas, hasta que tomó la piedra preciosa que estaba en una de éstas.

Impa: twinrova... (apretando la piedra con su puño, molesta)

Impa irritada, caminó hasta la ventana más próxima y con todas sus fuerzas aventó la gema, lejos de ahí.

EeEeE

Kotake: skritch! ¬¬U siento una turbación en la magia.  
Koume: de seguro nuestra leal sirviente ha caído u.¬ era el riesgo a correr.  
Kotake: (suspira) U-.- demonios... esos lavados cerebrales baratos no sirven!  
Koume: cuando liberemos a nuestro señor, lavaremos tantos cerebros que nos cansaremos! jijiji  
Kotake: lo sé... (va hacia una habitación en penumbras) guardaste el "tesoro"?  
Koume: claro, lo puse al lado de nuestra "muñeca" nueva.  
Kotake: jojojojojo  
Koume: eso le pasa por ser tan confiada con extrañas.  
Kotake: nuestro plan de emergencia, un cuerpo joven para combatir con esas alimañas si se ponen rudas.  
Koume: crees que el hechizo funcione?  
Kotake: (cerrando los ojos) mmm, sólo el tiempo nos lo dirá, pero siento un aura de odio entre ellos.  
Ambas: jejejejeje!

EeEeE

Todo le daba vueltas, abrió los ojos, mareada aún. Viendo el techo de la cabaña. Se sentó, confundida¿no estaba en el bosque?

Nabooru: _TWINROVA!_  
Impa: ... bienvenida.  
Nabooru: (volteándola a ver) Impa... (la voz se le quiebra) perdón... (la abraza) perdón!  
Impa: ya, no pasa nada. Esto no pasó a mayores.  
Nabooru: no! ellas van tras los chicos!  
Impa: si estuvieran aquí... hubiéramos sentido su presencia.  
Nabooru: (solloza) para qué me usaron? Impa¿lo sabes?  
Impa: no, Nabs. Sólo sé que fuiste controlada.  
Nabooru: (solloza y se aferra a su amiga) perdón... perdón...  
Impa: ya, ya, eso pasa a veces.

¿Qué más hacía que reconfortar a Nabooru? Hacía mucho tiempo, ella le había contado que había soñado que le volvían a lavar el cerebro, y temía ese día. Ahora temía lo que sucedería.

EeEeE

Darunia: casi llegamos...  
Link: u.¬ llevas diciendo eso un cuarto de hora.  
Zelda: por lo menos él sabe a dónde va! ¬¬U no opines!  
Link: ah si? ¬-¬X pues fíjate que...

Darunia se pasó una mano por la cara, hastiado de la actitud hostil de esos dos, llevaban media hora caminando y no pasaban ni cinco minutos y se insultaban, para luego herirse mutuamente y quedarse callados. Y luego volver a empezar.

Darunia: 9.9 _esas hormonas._

Algo de la pared rocosa de la montaña le llamó la atención, había una grieta. Recordaba vagamente que ahí era una conexión hacia las entrañas del lugar.

Darunia: apártense chicos... voy a abrir la puerta.  
Ellos: (saliendo de su silencio sepulcral) eh?

El goron agarró vuelo, y golpeó la pared con su puño, con tanta fuerza, que se rompió levantando una nube de polvo. Los hylians tosieron, y cuando el polvo se hubo disipado, hallaron que el goron había abierto una entrada a una habitación dentro de la montaña.

Zelda: qué, qué es esto? (preguntó asombrada)  
Darunia: esta es una cámara en la segunda planta de la antigua Ciudad Goron.  
Link: 0.0 y así como así vienes y golpeas la montaña?!  
Darunia: es eso, o subir unos cientos de metros hasta la parte antes del cráter del volcán.  
Zelda: entremos! n.ñU

Se abrieron paso ante la gran cámara de roca grisácea que tenían enfrente, estaba lleno de telarañas. Era enorme, pero a Darunia parecía que el lugar le acomodaba perfecto. Al final, había un largo pasillo, oscuro, y mientras más se adentraban más fresco se hacía el clima.

Zelda: esta era la Ciudad Goron antigua?  
Darunia: antes, los gorons vivían a un lado del cráter del volcán. Si el pasadizo sigue donde mismo, podremos acceder fácilmente al cráter y entrar al templo del fuego.  
Link: la piedra no estará en otro lugar?  
Darunia: no creo... yo soñé con el templo, debe estar ahí.  
Zelda: (le toca un brazo al goron) iremos a investigar, para eso estamos aquí n.n  
Darunia: gracias Zeldita xD ahora caminemos.

Pasaron ese oscuro pasillo, llegando a un redondel de proporciones enormes, todo en completa penumbra. Se veía de varios niveles, con algunas pinturas antiquísimas en las paredes. Ellos estaban en el segundo nivel, y en el centro, se veía el sub nivel, lleno de rocas y tierra acumulada con el paso de los años.  
Darunia inspeccionó el lugar, hasta que al final dijo, con mucha presteza.

Darunia: u.ú las escaleras están obstruidas por rocas... tenemos que saltar.  
Ellos: o0OUU qué?!

Fácilmente había tres metros de ahí al suelo.

Zelda: T.T hey, Darunia, me puedes llevar a mí?  
Link: ¬¬U mírenla! ya va a empezar!  
Zelda: u.ú ah, puedo hacerlo sola! xP  
Darunia: 9.9UU como quieran

El goron bajó de un salto. Dejando a ambos con cara de "o.OUU" siee, esa cara -w-.

Zelda miró hacia abajo, tragando saliva, estaba demasiado alto.  
Link sin decir ni una palabra se sentó en el borde y de ahí pudo bajar tranquilamente, sólo trastabillando un poco en la caída.  
Zelda miró al chico cómo se sacudía el polvo, arrogantemente. Ella suspiró y se preguntó por qué no se ofrecía a cacharla. No le iba a preguntar, le estaba cayendo muy mal.  
Molesta, se sentó en el borde, con las piernas al vacío. Dudó unos segundos, pero si quería bajarse tenía que hacerlo ahora. Y se soltó...

PAF

Aunque claro, uno nunca sabe cómo va a caer, y Zelda cayó de sentón (xD).

Zelda: T0T auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! XO  
Link: (aguantándose la risa) ;w;  
Zelda: ¬/////////¬XX cállate! y no te atrevas a decir algo de esto! (se levanta y se sacude el polvo)  
Darunia: chicos! vengan para acá!

La urgencia con que los llamó el goron los hizo preocuparse, corrieron hacia donde se encontraba, y estaba parado al fondo del lugar, enfrente de una losa de piedra tallada con el símbolo de los antiguos gorons.

Darunia: he tratado de moverla, pero nada...  
Zelda: (acercándose y pasando las manos sobre los grabados) mmm, es que esto no se mueve a la fuerza... (mira al suelo y ve un raído tapete con los mismos símbolos) tal vez sea esto...

Saca de la mochililla la Ocarina, y se la lleva a los labios, algo dubitativa.

Darunia: qué ocurre?  
Zelda: nada... sólo me acuerdo de la canción...  
Link: 9.9 ni eso...  
Zelda: ¬¬X

Ella ignora con trabajo el comentario anterior, y se lleva el instrumento a los labios, soplando y haciendo resonar las notas musicales de esa canción de cuna que tenía misteriosos poderes mágicos.  
Al terminar, sintió enormes deseos de vomitar... todas sus entrañas se revolcaban; se apoyó en la pared.

Link se comenzó a sentir mareado, quería aventar todo lo que había comido esa mañana. Extraño. Le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió con un frío sonido de roce de piedra con piedra. Hasta que se abrió a una cámara extrañamente iluminada por un brillo rojizo.

Darunia: están bien chicos?  
Link: eh... si, adelántate... (comentó algo mareado)  
Zelda: diosas... ¿qué pasó?  
Link: ù.u tal vez fue por que alguien no sabe tocar y sólo con soplar le rompe los tímpanos a la gente...  
Zelda: XO oh! yo no toco tan mal! ¬.¬  
Link: admítelo Zelda, no sirves para eso!  
Zelda: tú no sirves para nada!  
Link: ¬¬X (se le acerca furioso con un puño apretado) bien! si así lo dices! (entra a la cámara enojado)  
Zelda: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! (exclama molesta, deteniéndose antes de ir a ahorcarlo)

La sala que seguía tenía un brillo rojizo debido a un enorme hoyo que había en el fondo y que daba al cráter del volcán. El calor se estaba haciendo sofocante, mientras los chicos comenzaban a respirar agitados, Darunia veía con nostalgia ese lugar.

Darunia: #-# cuántas cosas pasaron aquí...  
Zelda: u-uUu eh... Darunia.

El goron miró a los chicos ya todos sudorosos, que lo veían con cara de "¬¬U".

Darunia: 9.9 claro, claro, entremos al cráter.

Se paró enfrente de los dos, y sacó el medallón de un bolsillo de su camisa. Cerró los ojos, y le puso la mano en la frente a cada chico, murmurando algo.

Darunia: listo. Con esto el calor no les va a afectar, pasemos.  
Link: gracias Darunia.

Pasaron por el pasadizo, que era muy corto, y entraron de lleno al cráter del volcán, con dos chimeneas humeantes, y mucha niebla dentro.

Zelda: cómo puede ser posible que haya estas cosas aquí? (dijo atónita al mirar la escalera más adelante)  
Darunia: te dije que aquí vivían los gorons. Esto está adecuado para eso.  
Link: y dónde está el templo?  
Darunia: (señalando al frente) pasando ese puente, enfrente de esa banqueta de concreto.  
Ellos: ..U

El goron ayudó a cruzarlos al otro lado del puente, que se tambaleaba peligrosamente hacia los lados. Cuando hubieron tocado tierra del otro lado, los hylians le agradecieron a sus diosas, y caminaron hacia ese extraño símbolo de concreto.

Zelda: es el medallón del fuego... es enorme. (comentó al pasar un pie por la estructura)  
Darunia: Zelda! no te detengas!  
Zelda: ya voy!

La chica los alcanzó, mientras el joven y el goron veían hacia delante, había una especie de cueva y dentro una escalera, una simple y sosa escalera de metal.

Link: eso es todo?  
Darunia: qué Link? No te acuerdas? ¬w¬ tenemos que bajar por ahí.  
Link: qué? bajar!? más! ¬¬U oh genial!  
Darunia: Zelda, puedes ir primero?  
Zelda: por qué yo!?  
Darunia: las damas primero :D  
Link: uwu aparte si hay algo abajo te come a ti primero (dijo con sorna)  
Zelda: ja ja ¬.¬UU (con mucho sarcasmo) mejor ve tú, como quiera a nadie le harías falta!  
Link: ja! (comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el seño) pues me iría mejor!  
Darunia: ya cállense! ¬¬X Ahora se bajan los dos!

Refunfuñando, y por que debían obedecer al superior que era Darunia, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

Zelda: ni se te ocurra andar de pervertido viéndome, Link. (advirtió)  
Link: (mirando hacia abajo) ni que tuviera qué, o qué.

Lo cierto es que Link bajó primero (XD) y aunque la chica traía pantalón, para él no hubiera sido una molestia voltear y verla, obvio ¬¬U era su novia y podía hacerlo.

Momento.

Eso ya le estaba hartando y no sabía por qué.

Tocó piso unos momentos más adelante, esa caída podía ser de muchos metros, más de 50 metros fácil. Estaba adolorido de las manos, cuando encima de él cae alguien.  
PAF

Zelda: x.X mis manos!  
Link: -.-XXX BÁJATE!  
Zelda: auuuu X.x

Y se bajó rápidamente de él.

Zelda: _Link... "es un pervertido" no... "te odia"_

La pobre chica luchaba con su propia conciencia. Suspiró. Y se sacudió el polvo.  
Darunia bajó poco después.

La estancia donde se encontraban estaba algo pequeña, y tenía un largo pasillo hacia otra sala que parecía mayor, y que estaba iluminada por tres luces. Caminaron en silencio, Zelda sacó el arco y preparó una flecha, para lo que fuera necesario.

Entraron al Templo del Fuego. La primera sala como lo habían visto antes, era gigantesca, con escaleras al frente y dos puertas a cada lado de la escalinata. Se veían tres estatuas con las bocas llenas de fuego... detrás de una reja.

Darunia: qué? esto no estaba aquí!  
Zelda: de seguro fue una de tantas trampas que Din puso (examinó pensativa) y estoy segura que la piedra se encontrará detrás de la reja.  
Link: ¬.¬ no creo.

El chico la corrigió secamente y ella lo ignoró. Miró por toda la habitación mientras Darunia observaba la reja. Notó dos interruptores, como los del bosque, y se paró en uno, haciendo que se escuchara un "clang" y la reja se moviera un poco.

Darunia: (volteando con los chicos) que buena idea Link! Zelda, haz lo mismo con el otro!  
Zelda: ¬¬U claro Darunia. (se para sobre él) buena idea Link (imita con sonsonete)  
Link: XP

Las rejas se movieron a ambos lados dejando abierto el camino, por el que el goron pasó a revisar las estatuas, algo le decía que había una pista ahí.  
Nada.

Darunia: hey! chicos! voy a revisar por la derecha! hay una puerta.  
Zelda: claro! aquí esperamos.

Darunia pasó a la otra estancia, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Qué silencio tan incómodo, diría yo.

Zelda: por qué?

Esto le llamó la atención al chico que la vió fijamente.

Link: por que qué?  
Zelda: por qué nos estamos lastimando así?  
Link: yo no lastimo a nadie u.ú  
Zelda: ah... ¡ni yo! (se puso a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos) u.ú

EeEeE

Acomodaba la bella gema sobre una repisa, dentro de ese cuarto que habían destinado a bodega.

-hermana!

Chilló una de ellas.

Koume: que QUIERES Kotake!? (dijo tomando con ambas manos la joya, pues por el grito se asustó y ya casi la tiraba)  
Kotake: (entrando) te tengo buenas y malas noticias! (llegó hasta ella con un libro bajo el brazo)  
Koume: 9.9 ahora qué!?  
Kotake: (abriendo el libro donde tenía un separador) mira, lo bueno es que el hechizo ya está funcionando, se siente un aura de rencor y odio entre esos dos.  
Koume: ajá¿y lo malo?  
Kotake: que hay una forma de revertir el hechizo que no tomamos en cuenta!  
Koume: QUE!?  
Kotake: T.T mira, aquí dice... la forma de anularlo es simple, exponga al peligro ajeno a uno de los dos hechizados, y si uno trata de salvarlo, se romperá el encantamiento...  
Koume: ... (pausa) Y NOSOTRAS QUE DEJAMOS UN MONSTRUO AHÍ!  
Kotake: T0T en qué estábamos pensando!?  
Koume: no lo sé! aaaaaargh! (suspira molesta) bueno... sólo cabe esperar si el animalejo los mata antes de que traten de salvarse, aunque la veo difícil. Mientras más tiempo pase, más se odiarán.  
Kotake: y si eso no funciona, aún tenemos con qué combatirlos.  
Koume: se van a dar una pequeña sorpresita jijijiji  
Kotake: claro! jojojo (camina hacia un lado de la habitación) cómo está hoy nuestra "muñeca"? (le pasa la huesuda mano por la mejilla pálida)  
Koume: está igual... sin sentimientos, ya tendremos que encausar sus actos con todo ese odio que tiene. Y será nuestro lavado final, antes de despertar a nuestro señor Ganondorf.  
Kotake: tienes razón hermana... tienes razón...

EeEeE

Link: ... ah si!? Pues no me interesa!  
Zelda: uy! eres arrogante! (cierra los puños con fuerza) sabía que tarde o temprano sacarías tu verdadera personalidad! Debí haberles hecho caso a los demás cuando me dijeron que eras un maldito pedazo de hielo!  
Link: yo no soy ningún pedazo de hielo!  
Zelda: eres frío! No te interesan los demás!  
Link: ah si? pues tú... tú eres muy amargada!  
Zelda: amargada yo?  
Link: si! no sé ni cómo me fijé en ti!  
Zelda: me das asco! eres un pervertido! un majadero!  
Link: pues no me hubieras buscado! (se cruza de brazos ofendido)  
Zelda: oh, no te preocupes, ya no iba a cometer esa tontería, o qué? a poco iba a esperar a que estuvieras sobre mí, exhausto y cansado para que me diera cuenta que todo esto fue un error!?

Link se sonrojó tenuemente. ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

Link: ... YO NO ME QUIERO ACOSTAR CONTIGO! (gritó visiblemente afectado)  
Zelda: ESO ME DAS A ENTENDER! PERVERTIDO!  
Link: tú eres la pervertida!  
Zelda: tú sólo me estabas acosando!  
Link: eres una... una...  
Zelda: dilo! anda! no entiendes!? Ya no te soporto, no sé cómo no vomité cuando te toqué!  
Link: y yo no se por qué no me quemé la boca con tu ponzoña! bruja!  
Zelda: bruja tu abuela!  
Link: eres una amargada! por eso siempre te dejan sola! hasta tus padres te dejan sola!

Silencio.

Zelda lo vió fijamente, ahogando un sollozo. Eso había sido demasiado cruel.

Zelda: (avanza hacia él, dejando de presionar el interruptor y la reja se cerró. Señalándolo con un dedo) que por tu asquerosa boca no vuelvan a pasar el nombre de mis padres o mi familia, engendro malagradecido!  
Link: a mi no me amenaces... ¿sabes qué? no me vuelvas a hablar! Y eso significa para siempre! Olvídame! Nunca pasé por tu vida!  
Zelda: ... ¿qué insinúas? (estaba a punto de llorar, impotente) dime!

Link caminó ignorando todo sonido del mundo. Debía huir. Huir a gritar a otro lado. Vió la puerta de un lado de las escaleras y la comenzó a abrir.

Zelda: no puedes terminar conmigo...por que yo te corto Link! NO VUELVAS A APARECERTE EN MI CAMINO! TE ODIO!

Cerró la pesada puerta de metal detrás de él. Suspiró. Y se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas.

Link: _por qué? por qué le dije eso? "por que ella te odia... y tú la odias también" no... "Si."_ Zelda...

La solitaria sala se llenó de sollozos. Pobre muchacho, llorando a su dolido y herido corazón. La amaba... y no sabía por qué había actuado así.

EeEeE

Sola en el cuarto.

Sola.

Sola ahora para siempre.  
Miró en torno suyo. Y había una puerta del otro lado de las escaleras igual a la que por momentos antes había entrado... él.  
La forzó y logró entrar, cuando la hubo cerrado, pudo llorar. Llorar de confusión y dolor. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Zelda: Link...

Soltó un quejido, se sentía deshecha, como si le hubieran desgarrado las entrañas. Se sentía vacía.  
Aún así, no podía soportarlo, desde el día anterior.

_- Zelda, no notaste nada raro en tu té?-  
- raro? raro cómo?-  
- no lo sé, algo fuera de lo normal.-_

¿Y si eso había sido¿Y si Impa tenía sus sospechas bien fundamentadas?

EeEeE

La puerta de la derecha se volvió a abrir, dejando salir a un cansado y hastiado goron.

Darunia: chicos, había rocas que no me dejaban pasar y creo que deben estar por otro lado. Aparte, la puerta de la izquierda tiene candado... ¿chicos?

Se notó solo y con la reja cerrada, y no podía tirarse por los lados, pues había picos de mucho filo rodeando todo.

Darunia: ..U ¿chicos?

EeEeE

Link después de haber descargado su furia contra sí mismo, le tomó más importancia al lugar en donde estaba parado. Era una habitación de tamaño regular, con un pebetero apagado en el centro.

Link: _qué es este lugar? _

Miraba intrigado la estancia, en penumbras, y aparentemente sola.

-Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

El chillido lo hizo voltear, y vio al keese volar en picada hacia su cuello. Lo esquivó hábilmente y sacó su espada. Buscando al murciélago, con el arma preparada.  
Dio una estocada hacia la derecha cortando al animalejo en dos. Era fácil, él ya sabía que estaba ahí.

Y caminó al fondo de la habitación. Algo le decía que debía seguir por ahí.  
Su mente estaba en blanco. Reaccionaba por instinto.

Sentía que algo se posesionaba de él. No era él. Simplemente no lo era. Después de mucho reflexionar, se dio cuenta que él nunca hubiera dicho algo como eso a Zelda.  
Y no era que se estuviera excusando, estaba totalmente arrepentido y confuso.

Y tal vez, después de todo... si quería.

EeEeE

Se limpió las lágrimas una vez más. Nada ganaba con llorar. No era ella, desde ayer que no era ella. ¿Qué le pasaba?

_Yo no puedo ser amigo de la chica de la que estoy enamorado._

Esa voz, esa voz resonaba en su mente. Y le dolía demasiado.

_Te amo..._

Zelda: _no Link... esas no eran mentiras..._

Sollozó de nuevo. Pero tomó aire antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a fluir. Se levantó tambaleante. Y sacó el arco. No iba a permitir que eso interfiriera con su propósito inicial: conseguir la piedra.

Era una especie de caverna, de roca oscura. Daba indicios de que en otro tiempo había sido una cárcel. Una extraña cárcel.

Había una puerta de metal al fondo de esa caverna oscura. Dio la vuelta a la perilla con pereza y sin mucho ánimo.

EeEeE

Después de pasar esa habitación del pebetero apagado, llegó a otra que era más grande que la anterior. Con otra puerta del otro lado, y un bloque de concreto con mosaicos naranjas que también se encontraban por todo el cuarto.  
El bloque parecía emanar calor, puesto que sobre su superficie había cenizas algo recientes.

El chirrido metálico lo hizo voltear a la puerta del frente.

Link: qué haces aquí?

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido de nuevo, y miles de mariposas en el estómago lo acechaban. Su mente era un caos, que no le hablara por que... no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Zelda: tú?

La mano se quedó en el picaporte, temblando. Oh no, ahora estaba asustada, y de nuevo esa sensación de que no podía callarse.

Zelda: qué demonios haces aquí!?  
Link: pues buscando la piedra! qué más!

Silencio.

Link: _tonto, deja de verla..._  
Zelda: si tú vienes de allá, significa que aquí no había nada... aaargh! (aprieta el puño comenzando a sentirse molesta)  
Link: lo mismo digo...

Ambos se dan vuelta para irse por la puerta cercana a ellos. ¡Oh sorpresa! unos barrotes aparecieron de la nada bloqueando las salidas. Y se escuchó una macabra risa de hombre, muy gutural y cercana.  
Los muchachos se pusieron en posición de defensa, con sus respectivas armas. Mirando a todos lados, expectantes.

Del bloque central se levantaron unas enormes llamas, y del oscuro techo bajó una especie de esfera negra con rojo. Al tocar el suelo, soltó la misma risa y sacó dos patitas, ante la mirada curiosa de los chicos. Pero del asombro pasó al terror al ver cómo esa esfera saltaba al fuego y reía de nuevo, para salir del fuego un extraño monstruo de más de dos metros de altura, hecho de llamas, con la esfera en el centro y sus extremidades que terminaban en filosos aguijones parecidos al metal. Al tocar el suelo, comenzó... a bailar, coma una bailarina de ballet, los "brazos" en la "cintura", y formando un cuatro con su piernas.

Link: pero qué demonios!?

El inusual bailarín comenzó a girar más rápido y soltó unas pequeñas llamas azules, que en ronda, se movían hacia los chicos. Que no tuvieron más opción que esquivarlas.

Link estaba desesperado por actuar, se acercó rápidamente al monstruo tratando de herirlo con su espada, nada. Le espada cortaba las llamas. Enfurecido, el engendro le dio un manotazo, que el chico cubrió rápidamente con su escudo, haciendo que sonara el metal de amabas partes chirriando y sacando chispas.

Zelda veía todo esto como ida. Hasta que reaccionó y se movió a tiempo para no ser aplastada por una pirueta del bailarín. ¿Qué hacía? No tenía un arma de contacto.  
El bailarín se movió por toda la habitación soltando pequeñas llamas azules, y mientras hacía esto reía. Zelda estaba ya apuntando una flecha, pero esquivando a las llamitas poco podía hacer. Apuntó al monstruo y disparó... dándole en el centro, aunque ella quería darle en la cabeza.

De pronto, todo el bailarín desapareció y sólo quedó la esfera. Que descubriendo que su coraza había desaparecido comenzó a correr como loca en la habitación. Al llegar cerca de la chica, ésta la pateó con todas sus fuerzas a la pared contraria. Ahí, estando Link cerca, trató de darle el golpe final atravesándola con la espada, pero sólo logró cortarla a la mitad, porque ésta había saltado al fuego de nuevo.

-_¡Ay no!_­- pensaron los dos de nuevo.

Y vieron con horror que el mismo bailarín salía, sólo que ahora tenía las llamas azules. Enfurecido por que había sido herido anteriormente, se fue de lleno contra el chico que aún no salía de su estupefacción.

La risa resonó por el lugar, y con una de sus extremidades afiladas golpeó a Link en la cara y tumbándolo en el suelo, le encajó en un costado una lanza que tenía por brazo.

Zelda: _Link!_

La chica miraba horrorizada la escena, el chico retorciéndose de dolor, puesto a que la lanza debía estar caliente, e imposibilitado para cubrir un golpe.

¿Qué hacía?

-_"Él te odia, no puedes salvarlo, se lo merece por ser tan horrible y mala persona"  
_Zelda: _no, él no..._

Luchó contra esa extraña voz en su cabeza, abrió los ojos de golpe.

No.

El bailarín de fuego estaba a punto de darle otro golpe, esta vez el fatal.  
Zelda se concentró y extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el muchacho, conjuró...

Zelda: AMOR DE NAYRU!

Una especie de barrera azul lo envolvió, evitando que la otra lanza del monstruo lo tocara.  
Link vió sorprendido el conjuro, volteando a ver a Zelda, que estaba tratando de hacerlo lo más posiblemente largo.

Zelda: (gritó) a la cuenta de tres te mueves!

Link lo agradeció en silencio.

EeEeE

Kotake: skritch!  
Koume: que pasa hermana?  
Kotake: el aura... el aura de odio desapareció!  
Koume: qué?! No!  
Kotake: T.T malditos sean los contra hechizos...  
Koume: no te preocupes hermana, tenemos más cartas bajo la manga jijijiji.  
Kotake: prepararemos a nuestra muñeca, y nos llevaremos el tesoro. Rápido! Hay que llegar al antiguo mercado! jojojojo

EeEeE

Zelda deshizo el hechizo, y la barrera despareció, dándole tiempo de que se moviera.  
El bailarín de fuego enfureció y se dirigió contra la chica, que respiraba agitadamente por tanta magia que había perdido...  
Cerró los ojos al ver al monstruo a un par de metros de ella, no lo lograría.

Link: eh! tú! cosa horrible! ven por mi! aún no terminas conmigo!

El bailarín volteó y como por inercia fue hacia el chico, que lo esperaba con el escudo listo.

Zelda aprovechó la oportunidad, y apuntó con una flecha hacia la esfera que formaba el cuerpecito del bailarín.

Zelda: ..._Diosas, ayúdeme..._

Disparó. Y la flecha pasó como de rayo incrustándose en la esfera y haciendo desaparecer de nuevo el cuerpo llameante del bailarín. Y la esfera quedó pegada a la pared, junto con la flecha, que le había dado por el medio, ésta pataleaba como loca y chillaba de dolor.

Link: aquí se acaba amigo...

Fue lo último que dijo antes de rebanarlo con la espada en dos mitades. La esfera comenzó a titilar de color rojo, a lo que el chico por instinto se cubrió con su escudo para cubrirse de la explosión. Y el bailarín desapareció.

Zelda suspiró aliviada.  
Las llamas del bloque central desaparecieron, y un brillo metálico apareció ahí.

Link se sentó, recargando su espalda a la pared. Estaba abatido, y haciendo una mueca de dolor se llevó la mano derecha a su costado, cubriendo la herida, de la que profusamente salía sangre.

Zelda lo vió caer y dejó el arco tirado, corriendo hasta él. Hincándose a su lado, no sabiendo si tocarlo o no.

Eran miles de agujas ardientes en su costado, triturando todo. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, aguantando la punzada, apretando los dientes, su mano dejó de tomar la espada, que cayó al suelo.

Zelda: Link...

Su voz... era casi un bálsamo para ese horrible dolor. Abrió poco los ojos, y se sorprendió de tenerla tan cerca. Dejó de observarla, no podía darle la cara después de lo sucedido.

Recordó que tenía varias cosas para primeros auxilios en su pequeña mochila. Pero antes... colocó una mano cerca de la herida, pero sin tocarlo y se comenzó a concentrar. Tal vez podría usar ese hechizo que Rauru le había enseñado.

Link: Zelda...

Ella abrió los ojos. La había sacado de su concentración. Como quiera no tenía suficiente magia para ayudarlo.

Zelda: (comenzando a sacar las cosas de su mochililla) espera, tengo algo para vendarte.  
Link: ... no tienes por qué hacerlo.

No dijo nada y sacó las vendas y un pequeño ungüento. Dio gracias a las Diosas de que Impa hubiera puesto eso ahí. Tomó la daga que traía.

Zelda: quita tu mano de ahí.  
Link: ... (hizo lo que le ordenaban)

Ella cortó la ropa cercana a la herida y colocó con sumo cuidado una pequeña gasa con ungüento, a lo que el chico se quejó, pero no hizo nada más. Después comenzó a vendarlo. ¡Oh desilusión! Para poder vendarlo tenía que pasar su brazo por el torso del chico, que aún hacía muecas de dolor. Zelda suspiró nerviosa. No le quedaba de otra.  
Se acercó y pasó sus manos a cada lado. Link abrió los ojos incrédulo a lo que ella hacía. Esa sutil caricia, que le hacía recordar lo mucho que le gustaba... y lo mucho que la había herido. Cerró sus ojos, la quería ver, pero la conciencia no se lo permitía.

Zelda: listo... terminé. (amarra la venda con un poco de fuerza y se queda ahí)  
Link: gracias (dice en un susurro)

Zelda lo ve... mal herido y evitando su mirada. Debían decir algo, romper ese silencio.

Ambos: ... lo siento.

Silencio. Voltearon con el otro, y avergonzados apartaron la mirada.

Link: Zelda, te pido mil perdones... (comenzó) no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy.  
Zelda: no, Link. Yo soy la que debe rogar tu perdón (se cubre la cara con ambas manos, deteniendo inútilmente el llanto) Yo fui la causante de esto! No merezco tus palabras.  
Link: (se incorpora un poco mejor) no digas eso... yo no quise herirte de esa forma.  
Zelda: yo...yo no quise insultarte... (comentó bajando las manos a su regazo y apretando los puños)  
Link: no supe que me pasaba! era como si algo ajeno a mi se posesionara de mi mente... (le pone una mano en la mejilla) no llores Zelda. A mi me pesan tus lágrimas. Y más por que sé que lloras por mí.  
Zelda: no pude hacer nada... (solloza) te odiaba, y ahora de seguro me odias (se cubre la cara de nuevo con las manos)  
Link: no Zelda, no puedo odiarte (estaba preocupado por su actitud; él también quería redención) no entiendes que todo esto fue mentira? una horrible mentira. Todo lo que te dije.  
Zelda: (limpiándose las lágrimas) todo?  
Link: si... todo. Me perdonas?  
Zelda: sólo si tú lo haces.

El chico la miró aliviado. Asintiendo.  
Ella sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó a él, aún tímida y lo abrazó, pasando una mano por debajo de su brazo y la otra por su cuello.  
Él correspondió al abrazo con una mano, ya que si movía la otra, el costado le iba a doler.  
Zelda hundió su cara en el cuello del chico. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! Respirar su aroma... sentir su rebelde cabello rozándola... su piel.  
Estaba completamente embobada.

Zelda: Link... (suspiró, estrechándolo más)

El muchacho se estremeció, no esperaba tan inusual reacción de ella. Él también se recargó sobre el hombro de la chica, totalmente seguro y aliviado de todo ese malentendido.

Zelda: por favor, prométeme que nunca volveremos a pelear así...  
Link: te lo prometo...

Ella sonrió, suspirando aliviada.

De nuevo el dolor... el dolor de miles de agujas ardientes clavándose en su costado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encorvó, aguantando el dolor.  
Zelda lo dejó de abrazar para mirarlo preocupada.

Zelda: te duele demasiado? puedo intentar curarte.  
Link: (abre de nuevo los ojos. El dolor había pasado) no... no es nada.  
Zelda: pero...  
Link: estoy bien, no es nada, de veras.

Link se comienza a levantar, apoyándose con la mano en la pared. Zelda lo toma del brazo para evitar se cayera.

Link: de veras, estoy bien (comentó en un vano intento de convencerla)  
Zelda: bueno... (se resignó) voy a buscar mi arco...

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde había dejado abandonado a su arma. Le llamó la atención el peculiar brillo sobre el bloque, y caminó hacia él.  
Tomó la singular llave plateada que estaba en medio. Y levantó la vista para ver cómo Link ya iba hacia ella, caminando lentamente.

Link: qué es eso?  
Zelda: una llave¿crees que sirva para algo?  
Link: debería, si no, no la pondrían después de matar a un monstruo.  
Zelda: me la llevaré (la guarda en su mochililla) vamos...

Se pone junto a él del lado izquierdo y le pasa un brazo por el costado sano para ayudarlo a caminar.

Link: hey!  
Zelda: un pretexto más para abrazarte...

El chico se sonrojó ante el comentario y caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta por donde ella había entrado.  
Siguieron el corredor, que parecía hacerse interminable.  
Link sentía la mano de Zelda casi en su cintura, asiéndolo firmemente. Sentía mucho bochorno al estar así.

Zelda: ... dijiste que todo había sido mentira¿cierto?  
Link: eh? (reacciona) si, todo fue mentira!  
Zelda: (voltea al lado contrario, evitando que él viera su sonrojo) también lo que me gritaste?  
Link: ·///· eh...  
Zelda: si... o no?  
Link: 9///9 pues...

Y no pudo continuar por qué ahí le dio otro dolor de la herida, haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza y apretara los puños.

Zelda: Link!

Lo abraza débilmente. Y le pasa una mano por la nuca atrayéndolo hacia ella, para que recargara su cabeza en su hombro. Con la que le quedaba libre la pasó por la venda que estaba húmeda por la sangre.

Zelda: (susurrando en su oreja) a mí también... me duele...  
Link: (abriendo lentamente los ojos) me lo merezco por ser tan patán...  
Zelda: no...  
Link: Zelda?

La chica no hablaba, y notó que tenía su mano derecha sobre la herida, apretando suavemente, después comenzó a sentir muy frío.

Link: Zelda!  
Zelda: ... (toma aire agotada) se me acabó... la magia...

Le flaquearon las piernas pero es tomada por Link.

Link: qué hiciste!?  
Zelda: (le sonríe divertida y agotada) te curé.  
Link: qué?  
Zelda: bueno, no todo... me faltó magia.  
Link: no tenías por qué hacerlo.  
Zelda: era... lo menos que podía hacer.

Link sonríe ante la actitud de Zelda. Esa chica sí sabía cómo convencerlo. La abrazó fuertemente, sin continuar, sin regresar, sólo quería sentirla junto a él. Zelda correspondió débilmente al abrazo, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del joven y recargándose en su hombro.

Link: tal vez... esto debió ser necesario...  
Zelda: qué? (le dijo en la misma posición, casi en un susurro)  
Link: pelear... Así me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito, y que ahora que tenemos esta pequeña relación... no podría seguir sin ti.  
Zelda: pero...

Siente como Link lentamente la va separando de él, para tomarle la barbilla con la mano izquierda, para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.  
Ella se sonrojó, y miró esos dos cristales que a veces la hacían perder el sueño.

Zelda: Link...  
Link: quiero... de nuevo sentir...  
Zelda: espera... no puedes.  
Link: por qué no?  
Zelda: terminé contigo...  
Link: mh? ah! es cierto. Ya no eres mi novia.  
Zelda: no, ni tú mi novio.  
Link: (se queda pensativo un momento) eso importa?  
Zelda: Mmm, pues no, realmente no.  
Link: eso era lo que quería saber...

Sonríe de nuevo; y se comienza a acercar, acortando la escasa distancia que había entre los dos.

Un golpe sordo del otro lado de la puerta interrumpió el momento.

-Link! Zelda! están por aquí!?

Frustrados por la inusual interrupción, caminaron apurados a la puerta, saliendo a la primera estancia del templo.

Al salir, el goron estaba a punto de entrar hacia donde habían salido. Suspiró aliviado.

Darunia: que bueno que están bien!... qué pasó?!  
Zelda: nos enfrentamos a un pequeño monstruo, no es nada.  
Darunia: ô.o (nota que ambos están abrazados) uh?  
Link: eh... n//ñ me hirieron (dijo como una tonta excusa para poder permanecer al lado de la chica)  
Zelda: si... lo hirieron, pero traté de curarlo. Mi magia se agotó.  
Darunia: la mía casi. Rompí la reja con una llamarada porque pensé que les había pasado algo horrible. Que bueno que están bien.

Los tres se miraron. Asintiendo.

Darunia: 9.9U sólo que hay un pequeño problemita.  
Ellos: cual? o.o  
Darunia: T0T hay un candado en aquella puerta y no podremos continuar!  
Zelda: ah, yo tengo una llave. (saca la llave de su mochilita) n.n (se la entrega al goron)  
Darunia: dónde consiguieron esto?  
Link: el monstruo la dejó...  
Darunia: monstruo? y no estaba la piedra ahí.  
Zelda: no, no la vimos... o.o  
Darunia: esto está extraño, según Din, ella no había dejado ningún candado.

Subieron las escaleras para poder abrir el candado, que con cuatro gruesas cadenas tapaba la puerta. El cerrojo tenía un grabado de media luna con una estrella en medio. Link se le quedó viendo mucho rato.

Link: y este símbolo? se me hace conocido...  
Darunia: ni idea, pero creo que llave encajará aquí muy bien.  
Zelda: que pasa Link?  
Link: recuerdo algo de este símbolo. Es... ¿gerudo?  
Zelda/Darunia: gerudo?  
Zelda: ... y si tuvo algo que ver...  
Darunia: twinrova (dijo en un susurro)

Darunia se apresuró abrir el candado, y todo el artilugio desapareció junto con la llave.

Darunia: oh no! esto no está bien!

El trío entró a la siguiente estancia, que era un poco más pequeña que la anterior. Había una plataforma en medio de todo, para poder pasar al otro lado, donde había una puerta.

Link: de aquél lado está... el monstruo que tiene la llave?  
Darunia: pasemos! no hay tiempo que perder!  
Zelda: qué pasa Darunia!? (preguntó preocupada al ver el estado del goron)  
Darunia: temo algo, temo algo horrible!

El goron los tomó a ambos y saltó a la plataforma del medio, para luego volver a saltar. Y con su gran fuerza abrió la colosal puerta de hierro.

Se abrió ante ellos una estancia mayor, era un cuarto muy amplio, con el techo tan alto que no se alcanzaba a calcular la altura, la lava ardiente que rodeaba un círculo de piedra le daba un brillo anaranjado al lugar. Pasaron hasta la roca central que tenía agujeros de ardientes piedras incandescentes, y llegaron hasta el centro.

Esperaron, esperaron a que algo apareciera... Nada.

Link: esto está muy silencioso (dijo con la espada en mano)  
Zelda: demasiado...

Se escuchaban las burbujas de magma reventarse al estar hirviendo. Darunia miraba todo desconfiado.

Darunia: lo sabía... no siento la piedra...  
Zelda: qué?  
Darunia: (suspirando) hemos fallado... alguien llegó aquí antes que nosotros y se la ha llevado.  
Link: cómo!?!  
Zelda: ellas!?  
Darunia: Twinrova... nos ha ganado el rubí goron...

EeEeE

Con su huesuda mano acariciaba la superficie roja del cristal mientras iba cómodamente sentada en el auto de un tipo al que su hermana le había lavado el cerebro.

Koume: el momento se acerca, hermana.  
Kotake: (aún con la piedra) jojojo esos inútiles nos traerán las dos que faltan y entonces...  
Koume: liberaremos a nuestro señor! jijiji  
Kotake: no si antes los poes y zombies los matan antes de llegar... mmm  
Koume: que piensas hermana?  
Kotake: cuando lleguemos a la Capital, tendremos muchas cosas que hacer. Como ir al antiguo mercado y preparar la sorpresa.  
Koume: claro... estaremos bien preparadas jijijiji no podrán pasar más allá de nosotras.  
Kotake: y más si esos dos estúpidos siguen con ellos! todo se volverá a repetir! jojojojo  
Ellas: jejejejejeje!

EeEeE

**... (Dialirvi esquiva tomatazos) x.X chale!  
Twinrova tenía la piedra desde el cap 18 XO XD acuérdense de lo que leen! XP  
Qué pensaron!? xD ya tienen las tres piedras, nada! mocos! ¬¬U no todo es fácil...  
Y para los que cayeron en mi bromita de que este era el final del fic xD ja! Aún le queda como dos o tres capítulos a este mugrerito n.n  
Gracias a... alecacahuate, miss zelda, Galia V, la generala, sweet fairy, Zilia K, hadlr, mineko-chan, Kriistiina (¬¬U no sabes cómo te odio xD), kishe, zelink y shaditow22 por sus reviews n,n**

**En el próximo capítulo (que es el colmo y no tengo ni una idea x.x)  
¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás al saber que no hubo piedra?  
¿Qué sucede con Link y Zelda?  
¿Al fin se sabrá la causa del error?  
****  
Esto y más en el próximo cap (¿?) creo. Cumplo un año en Fanfiction! Chequen el concurso en mi deviant y esperen el agradecimiento por los casi 5000 hits n0n muchas gracias por pasarse a leer, y si pueden, dense una vuelta por mi profile :D**


	23. Juntando recuerdos

EeEeE

Capítulo 23 "Juntando recuerdos"

-Ring! ring!-

Rauru levantó el auricular con pereza, amodorrado a esa hora de la tarde.

Rauru: Habla Rauru Luz... diga.  
----: _hey! Rauru, no seas tan formal! _(risas)  
Rauru: ¬¬U Nabooru! no seas _tan _infantil.  
Nabooru: _jeje, cálmate!_  
Rauru: puedo saber por que llaman? (pausa) acaso...?  
Nabooru: _mmm, intuyes bien. Hemos terminado, aunque quiero darte los detalles en persona._  
Rauru: y? cuenta, Nabooru!  
----: _(suena un forcejeo) oye Nabs, deja yo le digo. Por favor. (se escucha un golpe y Nabooru quejándose a lo lejos) Rauru? Soy Impa..._  
Rauru: 9-9UU ya quieren decirme que es lo que pasa de una buena vez?  
Nabooru: (desde lejos) _ya dile!!!_  
Impa: _(como atosigándola, ya que la gerudo se calló de repente) emm, es que tenemos buenas y malas noticias (su tono era serio)_  
Rauru: y cuáles son?  
Impa: _las buenas son: que ya puedes ir a la Capital con las chicas. Y puedes decirle a los Hyrule que el final de esto se acerca._  
Rauru: que bien! Le diré a Nohansen! De seguro nos tendrá tres lugares apartados en el avión a la capital de esta noche. ¿Consiguieron la piedra?  
Impa:  
Rauru: Impa? Sigues ahí? Consiguieron la piedra...?  
Impa: _Koume y Kotake se nos adelantaron, según Darunia... el lugar estaba limpio. Link resultó herido, pero Zelda ha podido curar un poco la quemadura._  
Rauru: qué? QUÉ?!  
Impa: (sonaba igual de seria) _yo también estoy confundida... Pero, el problema aquí, es que ellas han anticipado nuestros movimientos._  
Rauru: no, no puede ser... eso no lo tenía previsto!  
Impa: _nadie lo tenía... escucha, aquí han pasado desde lavados cerebrales hasta hechizos de revertir emociones, esto debe acabar ahora, vayan a la Capital, nosotros nos iremos mañana en la mañana._

Rauru: claro, claro, debo hablar con Nohansen...  
Impa: _como sea. Nos vemos. _(cuelga)

Rauru se queda con el auricular en la oreja, escuchando el tono de marcado de nuevo. Su mente divagaba en todas las macabras posibilidades, muchas de desventaja para ellos. Debían acabar esto ahora, se les habían adelantado mucho.

Y eso había sido por que se habían confiado demasiado.

EeEeE

La cabaña estaba en total paz, Darunia Y Nabooru hablaban sobre lo acontecido en el templo. Impa, Zelda y Link estaban en el cuarto superior, mientras la sheikah revisaba el costado del muchacho; Zelda veía expectante, con nuevas vendas en los brazos.

Impa: uhmm, buen trabajo. Aunque la herida no sanó del todo...  
Link: se le acabó su magia (la protegió del posible regaño)  
Impa: jaja! si no iba a decir nada! fue un milagro que no se desmayara! (sonríe y ve a la chica) no te sientes mal?

Zelda negó con la cabeza. Hacía mucho rato que se había sentido mejor.

Impa: entonces... ayúdame a vendarlo n.n  
Link: T0T sólo... no toquen ahí...  
Impa: ¬u¬ quién dijo que tocaríamos ahí!?  
Ellos: ¬//////////¬UU la herida...  
Impa: xD jajaja!

EeEeE

-Toc! Toc!

La puerta se abrió con mucha lentitud.

----: quién?  
Rauru: Rauru Luz del Colegio del Antiguo Hyrule... Saria?  
Saria: eh? qué hace aquí señor Rauru?  
Rauru: hora de marcharnos...

La kokiri asintió, diciendo que por favor esperara. Rauru caminó al coche que tenía en la acera frente a la casa, donde una zora con cara amodorrada estaba recargada en un lado del auto.

Ruto: que vacaciones tan geniales (dijo con seco sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos)  
Rauru: es el destino, Ruto...  
Ruto: ir contra las encarnaciones de unas demonios... (resopló aire por la nariz) genial...  
Rauru: al menos lo tomas con seriedad.  
Ruto: qué pasa Rauru? Te noto raro.  
Rauru: (saliendo de su ensimismamiento) eh? no, nada. _Nada..._

FLASH BACK

Rauru: ... y es por eso Nohansen que, necesito de tu ayuda una vez más.

El padre de Zelda se quedó pensativo, mirando a su viejo amigo. Ceidy lo miraba sentada frente a él.

Nohansen: no te preocupes de los boletos Rauru, puedo manejarlos, todos tendrán su lugar para la capital.  
Rauru: muchas gracias Nohansen.  
Ceidy: y ya es lo final?  
Rauru: (los mira fijamente a ambos) así es.

Ceidy mira a otro lado, apretando los puños en su regazo. Nohansen se aclara la garganta.

Nohansen: Zelda se ha llevado nuestros collares, Rauru.  
Rauru: los collares donde...  
Ceidy: sellamos nuestra magia. Ella no debe usarlos, tú sabes perfectamente por qué.  
Rauru: se los quitaré, no tengan pendiente.  
Nohansen: contamos contigo.  
Ceidy: (miraba al suelo) Rauru... protege a mi hija. Y, perdón...  
Nohansen: ...  
Rauru: eso... (comentó levantándose y dirigirse a la puerta) deben decírselo a ella.

El anciano los abandonó, dejándolos en silencio

FIN FLASH BACK

Rauru: _sólo a ella..._

EeEeE

En la habitación, sobre la cama, el muchacho reposaba de sus heridas. Era ya muy entrada la tarde, el sol comenzaba a caer en el horizonte. Estaba dormido, con una liviana manta cubriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo (pues solo traía pantalón :P), y vendado del torso.

Zelda estaba en total silencio junto a él. Hincada en el suelo, recargada sobre la cama. Observándolo.  
En realidad, no estaba de otro humor como para escuchar los reclamos de Nabooru y Darunia en relación a la piedra. Quería estar junto a él, para lo que necesitara.  
Se quedó otro largo rato mirando como suspiraba profundamente, y las inhalaciones y exhalaciones que hacía, a un pausado intervalo. Su cara, con esos mechones rubio oscuro rebeldes que a veces le tapaban un ojo. Miró su tórax, con la mitad descubierta, el pecho que se levantaba sutilmente.

Ella suspiró. Estaba cansada. Se acomodó sobre la cama, aún sentada en el suelo y sin querer dirigió su mirada al chico, de nuevo.

Link comenzó a despertar poco a poco, el sueño se le había ido totalmente. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Zelda que lo veía desde un lado de la cama, y lo miraba detenidamente.

Link: ah?  
Zelda: (le sonríe) sólo velaba tu sueño.  
Link: (se sienta en la cama) yo creí que me estabas acosando...  
Zelda: ¬¬  
Link: n.ñ perdón.

Ella niega suavemente con la cabeza y se sienta de lado en la cama.

Zelda: pensé que necesitarías algo...  
Link: ya me siento mejor, gracias.

El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás, mientras Zelda lo veía "discretamente".

Link: o.o tengo algo en la cara?  
Zelda: u//u no...  
Link: (levantando una ceja) entonces?  
Zelda: te... te quiero preguntar algo (comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello) tú... bueno... este, es que ..U  
Link: puedes decirme (dijo en un tono calmado y serio)  
Zelda: (lo mira a los ojos y se sonroja) ay... es que, ¿quieres... volver a ser mi...? (dejó de hablar, con la cara ardiendo, al sentir la mano del chico en su mejilla)

Link acariciaba su cara, que se veía hermosa así de sonrojada.

Link: puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras...

Trataba de que su voz no se quebrara, estaba demasiado nervioso.

Link: _momento! qué acabo de decir!?_

Se arrepintió de haber sido tan atrevido y que ella lo tomara a mal, su cara adquirió el color de la sangre.

Zelda: (ríe igual o más nerviosa) entonces... si quieres que volvamos? (miraba a la cama, como si no hubiera nada más)  
Link: sabes que yo nunca quise terminar.

Zelda levantó la vista, feliz. Delicadamente le pasó las manos por los hombros, para abrazarlo, y hundir su cara en el hombro desnudo del chico. Él sólo correspondió al abrazo en silencio.

Zelda: gracias (susurró casi inaudible para todo el mundo)

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Pero le era imposible estar a gusto sabiendo que el chico estaba vendado y que era en gran parte su culpa, discretamente pasó su mano, desde el hombro, pasando por la piel desnuda de su pecho, tocando sin querer (aunque ella si quería) toda su piel. Hasta que su mano se posó en la herida, sobre las vendas, en el costado del chico.  
Link no hablaba, y ella tampoco había iniciado una conversación, así que sólo se concentró y conjuró el hechizo para poder curarlo de una vez por todas.

Link sintió un frío en su torso, y se separó de Zelda demasiado tarde, ella ya había terminado de curarlo. Sonriendo, exhausta.

Link: (tomándola para que no cayera) creo que debo poner más atención en tus mañas.  
Zelda: no... puedo permitir que... te duela. A mi... también me duele.  
Link: (sonríe tiernamente ante la mirada triste de la chica) tonta.

E igual de dulce como había sido con ella, le besó la frente. Zelda normalizó su agitada respiración, volviendo a pasar los brazos por los hombros del muchacho. Haciendo con su propia mano hacia atrás todo el rebelde cabello de Link.

Zelda: sabes que... no podría seguir sin ti, aunque sean unas horas...  
Link: emmm (nervioso por la inminente cercanía de la chica) de veras?  
Zelda: si...

Se acercó peligrosamente a él. Acariciado con sus labios los labios de él, no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, con los ojos cerrados. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y las inhalaciones se iban haciendo más trabajosas. Y no era por nada, peor si alguien entraba y veía a la chica sentada en la cama toda volteada para con él, que se supone debía estar descansando, no la iban a pasar bien.

¿Pero qué le importan los regaños a las hormonas? Siempre y cuando las hagas sentir satisfechas. Y como los niños son más débiles que las niñas (N/A: 9o9UU ajá xD) el primero que tenía que caer era Link, que de una buena vez por todas destruyó la distancia que los separaba, juntando sus bocas en un deseado y necesitado beso.  
Zelda dejó que él la guiara en todos los deliciosos movimientos que le proporcionaba su amado hylian. ¿Quién era él para romper el encanto? Siguieron besándose con devoción, casi lamiéndose.  
La chica respondía casi con desesperación al beso de Link; ella fue la que comenzó las sutiles caricias de sus lenguas, para profundizar aún más la unión de sus bocas.  
Pero, ¿saben? El aire juega una mala pasada, y casi sin aliento se separaron, respirando agitadamente. Aun abrazados, viéndose a los ojos mientras recuperaban el aire.

Link: Zelda...  
Zelda: si?  
Link: (tratando de no sonar muy desesperado) de nuevo...  
Zelda: (sonriendo, volviéndose a acercar) con gusto...

Ahora fue ella la que lo empezó a guiar en todos los ardientes movimientos del beso, casi probándolo con desesperación, siguiendo un perfecto compás, una envidiable armonía. Inconscientemente fue empujándolo hacia atrás, haciendo que él se recostara en la cama, para ella seguir sentada sólo que ahora "casi" estaba sobre él. Le pasaba las manos por el pecho, sin importarle las vendas, y él rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura, atrayéndola sólo un poco más.  
De nuevo el maldecido aire, tan entrados se encontraban que se les había olvidado respirar. Ella, mientas normalizaba su respiración, acariciaba con sus labios la cara del chico... esta vez comenzando a besar sus mejillas, e ir bajando lentamente, probando su piel.

Link: ... Zelda...

Ella sólo siguió besándolo, profundamente, pero también con cuidado de no dejar una marca que pudiera delatar su presencia en el cuello del chico. Sonrió para sus adentros, Link estaba suspirando por ella, y esto la hacía que lo besara más y más... bajando por la deseable piel de su cuello.

-¡Zelda! ¡Baja a cenar!-

Ella renegó mentalmente. Link la apartó débilmente, frustrado también.

Link: (respirando profundamente) ve...  
Zelda: (tomándolo de la mano) ven tú también.

De nuevo se escuchó la voz de Impa llamando a la chica, a que bajara a cenar.

Y bajaron los dos, para acompañarlos a la cena.

EeEeE

Link: pues eso no me lo esperaba...  
Zelda: (abriendo de un portazo y entrando a la habitación) ya mañana!? es demasiado pronto...  
Link: pero si así lo habían acordado, no sé porque nos sorprendemos.  
Zelda: (aún ensimismada) esto va a terminar! Ya va a terminar!  
Link: estás feliz? (le pregunto divertido)  
Zelda: sólo estoy aliviada.  
Link: como sea, si será mañana, debemos descansar. Nos espera un trabajo arduo.  
Zelda: así es...

Ella se sentó en la cama, suspirando, pensando en tantas cosas que sucederían el día siguiente.

Link se quitó la camiseta, para poder quitarse las ahora inútiles vendas, con sumo cuidado fue desenrollando la venda, colocándola sobre la mesa contigua.  
Zelda lo miraba... y lo seguía mirando (¬u¬ quién no? ;-;).

Link: qué?  
Zelda: nwn nada.

Ella se levantó, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Zelda: no es nada... sólo eres mi flacucho... _¬u¬ a quién engaño? no está flacucho..._  
Link: n//ñ ah! (corresponde al abrazo algo nervioso) Zelda...  
Zelda: mande?  
Link: cómo las combatiremos? lo sabes?  
Zelda: (abre los ojos de golpe, recordando algo) No. Espera!

Deja de abrazarlo (y él aprovecha para ponerse la camiseta –T.T aww-) y busca entre sus cosas.

Zelda: Link, es momento para revisar los recuerdos de cada uno. Pero antes... quiero que veas esto. (saca dos collares de cristal) Me los dieron mis padres, no sé qué son. Pero sucede algo muy curioso, mira. (se pasa uno por la mano derecha, haciendo que el fragmento de trifuerza desapareciera)  
Link: o.o increíble! puedo verlo? (lo toma y se le queda observando a la lucecita tenue que se veía en su interior)  
Zelda: sabes qué es?  
Link: se parece al brillo que sacas cuando haces magia. ¿No será magia?  
Zelda: no tengo idea.

Link recordaba una conversación con Rauru, el día que Zelda le dijo la verdad. Observó a la chica, que veía muy entrada el collar.

-_es que dos personas estaban sobrando-_

El problema es que no recordaba nada.

Link: Zelda... cómo harás para que regresen esos recuerdos?  
Zelda: mmm... (se sienta en la cama, dejado el collar a un lado) déjame pensar.  
Link: ok (se sienta junto a ella, poniendo el collar junto con el otro)  
Zelda: la trifuerza. Juntemos nuestros fragmentos!  
Link: segura?  
Zelda: si.

Ella levanta la derecha y él la izquierda, algo dudosos.

Zelda: piensa en esa parte del pasado, podremos lograrlo. Quiero saber en qué se equivocaron las gentes del pasado.  
Link: estaré contigo.

Juntan sus manos, haciendo que un leve brillo dorado saliera de ellas; cerraron los ojos, sintiendo esa calidez mística de la trifuerza.

-_Enséñanos el pasado...-_

EeEeE

(N/A: jojojojo 909UU haber si me explico... lo que sigue es un GRAN flash back, aquí sabrán lo que sucedió en el pasado, tanto ustedes como los protagonistas se enterarán. Pero, por cuestiones de narrativa, todo saldrá sin Link y Zelda del presente, ya sabrán cómo ¬.¬U los separadores del FB son FfFfF y encontrarán una N/A al terminar estas escenas n.n gracias)

Era un lugar enorme y gris, una catedral casi. La joven se encontraba frente al altar, envuelta con una capucha de color ocre, que cubría sus finos vestidos.

-Hemos llegado...- se escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-¿Está segura de esto princesa?- preguntó otra voz, que acompañaba a la primera.

-Más segura no puedo estar, Nayru.- respondió con calma la primera joven.

-Princesa Zelda...- llamó la más pequeña- ¿qué tiene planeado?-

-Aún no tengo nada, el que se está encargando de esto es Rauru...- baja la mirada algo triste.

-Vienen por Link, eso lo sabemos todos, debería estar él resguardado- comentó la primera chica.

-Él no quiere preocupar a nadie- lo defendió la princesa- Para eso las llamé, para protegerlo en una forma.-

-¿Cuál, su Majestad?- preguntó Nayru, curiosa.

-Tomen... quiero que estas gemas las escondan en lugares dónde sólo ustedes sepan- les entrega las piedras que estaban sobre el altar, una a cada una- Ustedes hagan con ellas lo que quieran, por eso se las doy. Un peligro nos amenaza, y los sabios actuaremos para detener al problema.-

-Princesa- comentó la joven de cabellos rojos- Algo malo sucederá, aléjelos en ese momento...-

-Din- reprochó Nayru- ellos sabrán qué hacer. Usted puede tomar sus propias decisiones.- le dijo a la chica.

-Sólo no quiero arriesgar a...-

-Los dos se están arriesgando al hacer esto- cortó la de cabellos verdes- piense bien la situación, no se deje cegar por los lazos de sangre.-

Suspira. Y mira al trío, con las tres piedras que ella misma les acababa de dar.

-Lo tendré en mente.-

-Con permiso princesa.- se despiden y con un chasquido de dedos de la chica de verde, desaparecen en un viento mágico.

La princesa caminó hacia la salida, al pequeño jardín de las afueras de la bulliciosa ciudad mercado. Era ya de noche, y varias "manadas" de perros iban alejadas del lugar, como si presintieran algo.  
Como estuviera el ambiente, ella tenía que esperar a su prometido. Sonrió levemente al recordar al hylian rubio. Siempre la sorprendía con cosas tan simples.  
Escuchó murmullos detrás de ella. Se volteó lentamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Se te hizo tarde de nue- abrió los ojos, la sorpresa pasó al terror al ver lo que tenía en frente- vo...-

Dos figuras espectrales, fantasmagóricas de esas viejas gerudos de las que tanto Link y Nabooru habían hablado, flotaban frente a ella, con las facciones endemoniadas y riendo diabólicamente.

-Jojojojojo- comenzó con más fuerza la de la gema azul- no se librarán de nosotras tan fácilmente.-

-Aún no acaban con Twinrova jijijiji Cazaremos al "héroe".-

-¡Ustedes! ¡Engendros! ¡Aléjense de los vivos!- gritó casi tartamudeando, armándose de un valor que creía no poseer.

La de la gema roja, sabiendo que la chica estaba petrificada del susto, flotó hacia ella y con una huesuda mano la tomó de la barbilla.

-Queremos que saque la espada... y su era pacífica terminará. Y tú serás nuestra primera advertencia-

-¡Déjenme!- comenzó a conjurar algo, lo que fuera, quería salir de ahí.

-No puedes querida...- y con un macilento dedo le tocó en el pecho, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la hylian temblara y tomara un color cenizo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Le dirás...- dijo la otra vieja en su oreja- que llegamos por él...-

Y con sus maquiavélicas sonrisas desaparecieron en al aire. Pero otra sombra que casualmente pasaba por ahí, encontró a la joven inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Princesa!- gritó la sheikah horrorizada, tomándole en brazos- ¡Sabía que debí seguirla!- y con esto corrió hacia el castillo.

FfFfF

-... y está postrada en cama! dicen que la trataron de hechizar o algo así! Fueron las rova!-

-¿Seguro que ella?- dijo alarmado y dejando la flor que llevaba para su prometida, corrió con el soldado.

Corrió como nunca en su vida, asustado, si eso había pasado, no había duda.   
Dudó sobre las gentes congeladas que amanecían cada mañana, dudó sobre los incendios, pero ahora que se habían manifestado, no tenía duda de que las rova habían cumplido la promesa de cazarlo. Y ahora se metían con la persona que más amaba en el mundo... esto no se quedaría así.

Al llegar a las afueras de la habitación de la muchacha forzó la puerta y entró como desquiciado, gritando su nombre, al parecer, ella ya se encontraba bien.  
Ella le preguntó sobre esas brujas, y él no pudo contestar.

-Ellas lo juraron- habló pausadamente, sentado junto a ella en la cama, ahora que la tutora de la chica se había ido a hablar con el rey- juraron que vendrían a cazarme, que no descansarían hasta verme... muerto.-

-Link, no digas esas cosas- le sonríe ella dulcemente- son sólo espectros...-

-Te dañaron... no puedo permitirlo, un poco más y hubieras—

-Shh...-lo calla con un dedo, mirándolo tiernamente.

-Ellas han estado haciendo todos esos desajustes, ellas quieren que yo saque la espada maestra, ¡por que soy el único que puede! ¡Maldición!- golpea con fuerza la cama, frustrado.

-No voy a permitir que te hagan algo- comentó Zelda decidida- si te quieren a ti, tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver... he luchado mucho por ti; tu has sido despojado de lo que más quieres por salvar esta tierra, eres un héroe para Hyrule, y si esos espectros con la amenaza que había visto venir en mis sueños, las derrotaremos... no permitiré que nada le pase a mi amado, ni al futuro de mi país...- dijo esto último con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No digas eso...- comentó también sonrojado mirando hacia arriba- sólo de acordarme a lo que tendré que hacer cuando...- ríe nervioso- nos casemos. Me dan ganas de...-

-¿Huir?- completó ella divertida.

-No seré un buen monarca...-

-Serás el mejor...- comentó ella abrazándolo- sólo has que deshacernos de dos ratas. Esto no se quedará así. Ya verás que Rauru tendrá un plan, Impa de seguro ya esta hablando con él.-

-Eso espero- suspira- no quiero que nada te pase...- toma sus manos entre las suyas, observándola tiernamente- te quiero demasiado...-

-No digas eso- comentó sonrojada- no soy especial.-

-Para mí sí lo eres...- fue lo último que dijo antes de sellar sus bocas en un tierno beso, para dejar pasar la noche junto al otro.

FfFfF

-Toc Toc

-Su Majestad Zelda, el Rey quiere verla ahora...- comentó la sirvienta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿eh? ¡ah! Si, esperen, bajo enseguida...- se escuchaba extraña.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- su tono era de preocupación.

-¡Si! Perfectamente...- pausa- ¿Qué tiempo es?-

-Dos grados antes de la posición alta del sol...-

-¿Qué?! ¡Bajo enseguida!-

La sirvienta se retiró, y con eso la chica pudo soltar un grito débil.

-¡Link! ¡Muévete! ¡Me tengo que cambiar!- reprochó inútilmente al chico que la asía firmemente de la cintura. Suspiró enojada- ¡Por favor! ¡Mi padre me matará!-

-Cinco minutitos más...- dijo entre placenteros sueños el muchacho.

-¡Argh!- se soltó a la fuerza y comenzó a cambiarse apurada, para después peinarse y bajar rápidamente a ver a su padre, ¿qué tanto le tenía que decir?

Llegó a la sala del trono. Lujosa, enorme, con los dos tronos al fondo, y esa silla mullida que tenían para ella, pero que casi nunca utilizaba. Su padre, siempre serio, ocupada todo el asiento; su madre en cambio, sumisa, callada, y con una mirada indescifrable se sentaba de lado en el trono izquierdo. Ambos la miraban fijamente.

-¿Es cierto lo que ha pasado anoche?- cortó el monarca con su fría voz.

-Es cierto padre. Me han atacado dos espectros, mismos que han sido causantes de los incendios y asesinatos recientes- dijo con la firmeza en su actitud.

-¿Y dónde estaba... ese prometido tuyo, hija?- preguntó arqueando una ceja el soberano.

-Él... él estaba en su entrenamiento con los soldados- dijo aún con el mismo semblante, y en realidad, eso estaba haciendo Link

-¿Cómo pudo...?- habló por primera vez la reina, tapándose la boca con la manga de su largo vestido- ¿Cómo pudo dejar a nuestra hija sin su "protección"?-

-Disculpen, pero con Link no se metan, por favor.- exclamó algo irritada, mirando al suelo.

-Esto no puede quedarse así...- habló Nohansen calmado.

-Los sabios haremos algo, padre. No se preocupe, su Alteza.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y comenzando a caminar a la salida.

-Zelda...- llamó su madre- ¡no estás protegida adecuadamente!-

Los gritos de sus padres acerca de su seguridad, de la incompetencia de su prometido y demás estupideces pasaron sin ser escuchados por la chica, que cerró las enormes puertas y suspiró.

-Ellos sólo están preocupados...- comentó una voz masculina, y el poseedor de la voz se apareció frente a ella.

-Hola Rauru- sonrió algo cansada- lo sé; pero ellos no quieren comprender aún que ya estoy algo grande.-

-Hemos estado hablando Impa y yo- comenzó a decir- y creemos que lo mejor sería usar un hechizo de limpieza de espíritus, Nabooru ha hablado mucho de eso, y ella es la mejor hablando de espíritus...-

-¿Limpieza de espíritus? Qué no es ese hechizo algo... ¿complicado?- dijo dubitativa mirando al anciano.

-Complicado, si. Pero no imposible, menos con dos fragmentos de la poderosa trifuerza y la magia combinada de los siete sabios.- sonrió a la chica.

-¿Dos? ¡Quieres decir Link y yo!?- exclamó sorprendida.

-Es mejor, su magia ya se ha acoplado antes con nosotros, podremos trabajar bien.-

-Que sea lo que tenga que hacerse...- finalizó comenzando a caminar a su habitación.

La chica se hubo ido, y Rauru se quedó unos minutos viendo el pasillo vacío.

-¿Rauru?- exclamó asombrado Nohansen al abrir la puerta del salón.

-¡Nohansen!- sonrió el anciano- ¡Ha sido tiempo!-

-¡Si! ¡Desde lo del anunciamiento del Héroe, no? Pasa, pasa, justo quería hablarte de lo que ha pasado...-

-¿Lo de Twinrova?-

-¿Ya estabas enterado? ¡Ah! Que tonto, claro que ibas a estar enterado.-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Que... mi Lady y yo, queremos arreglar cuentas contigo, por la seguridad de nuestra hija. Estamos horriblemente preocupados por ella; pero también por el joven Link, él será pronto su esposo, y sabemos que él está en peligro. Queremos ayudar.-

-Su majestad...-

-Queremos ayudar...-

FfFfF

Algunos días pasaron, llenos de planeaciones y comandancias para traer a los Sabios, el hechizo en si no era difícil, la única dificultad que presentaba, era complementar la concentración de todos en un nivel mágico exacto para poder llevar acabo la limpieza de espectros en todo Hyrule.  
Ese día, Zelda y Link, junto con Impa; se dirigieron al Templo del Tiempo, donde se efectuaría el conjuro.  
Al poco tiempo, llegaron los demás, la zora, el goron, la kokiri y la gerudo, acompañados de una pequeña escolta de soldados.

-Gracias muchachos, pueden retirarse- finalizó la sheikah, a lo que los soldados se despidieron y se retiraron- ¡Buenos días!-

-¡Buenos días!- respondieron todos al unísono.

-¡wow! Miren que lindos se ven esos dos!- empezó a hostigar la zora colocándose al lado de los hylians.

-No molestes Ruto- sentenció Link mirándola con bochorno, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían.

-Link...- habló rompiendo la atmósfera asesina, una niña de cabellos verdes- ... no te había visto desde ese día, pero... ¡Felicidades por su compromiso!- lo abrazó como una pequeña hermana abraza a su hermano mayor.

-Gracias Saria- susurró el chico hincándose para poder abrazarla, ante la mirada enternecida de Zelda, Impa y Nabooru, ternura que Ruto no compartía del todo.

-Bien, estamos aquí todos, ¡hora de poner manos a la obra!- exclamó chocando sus palmas la morena del grupo- esos fantasmas de tercera se irán de aquí al espacio entre dimensiones.-

Diciendo esto, y todos asintiendo entraron a la majestuosa catedral, que en realidad era el templo del Tiempo.  
Rauru se apareció ante ellos, diciendo algo de que se colocaran en círculo, con Zelda y Link en medio, así la princesa haría el hechizo.

Todos estaban ya listos para empezar, sólo faltaba eso... comenzar.

-¡Esperen!-

Esas voces, los chicos hylians voltearon por inercia a la puerta, Zelda sintió una mano en su hombro, dos figuras opacadas por la fulminante luz, y murmullos de parte de Rauru e Impa... eran... eran...

Impa: chicos?! ESTÁN DESPIERTOS!?  
Zelda/Link: (abriendo los ojos de golpe) 0.0 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(N/A: xD y ahí se acaba el flash back TT ahora sí es la versión "real" algo cambiada de los sueños, pero los sueños a veces no son copia fiel de la realidad, aparte, ¿quiénes serán los que habían llegado? Eso, se los dejo como incógnita n.n –Dialirvi ríe maquiavélicamente-)

Impa: (acercándose curiosa) qué estaban haciendo?  
Zelda: (restregándose los ojos con las manos) estábamos... viendo...  
Link: (en las mismas que ella) lo que pasó, casi veíamos cuando hicieron el hechizo!  
Impa: (su semblante cambió a uno más serio) a quiénes vieron?  
Zelda: a todos... pero antes de hacer el hechizo alguien los llamó, y todos voltearon, eran dos figuras.  
Impa: las vieron? (aún seguía con el mismo tono)  
Link: no... yo no pude, tú? (dirigiéndose a Zelda, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza) creo que eran Twinrova, eran dos, así que ellas eran, ¿quién más?

Impa aún se quedó con la misma cara, como si cavilara profundamente. Esto Link lo notó y se le quedó viendo.

Link: pasa algo?  
Impa: eh? No, nada, nada. Bueno, será mejor que duerman, mañana será un día difícil y partiremos en auto. (sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente tras de sí)  
Zelda: qué le pasa?  
Link: ni idea, parecía ocultar algo...  
Zelda: eso mismo me pareció a mi (se encoge de hombros) Impa no es buena para mentir, sabes?  
Link: se nota. (suspira) y si ellos lo saben?  
Zelda: cómo?  
Link: bueno, es que...  
Zelda: (entrecerró los ojos) qué pasó?  
Link: cuando Rauru me dijo que iba a entrenar contigo y con Impa, me dijo algo que me sacó de onda... cuando me preguntó si sabía dónde estaba el escudo espejo y dudé, no me dijo nada, sólo dijo que yo sabía algo que ellos también pero que tú no, y no debía decírtelo, la verdad, no entendí eso. No sé nada más de lo que sabes tú.  
Zelda: mmmm, te creo... Pero, si ellos lo saben, por qué lo ocultan?  
Link: y si tal vez fue algo sumamente horrible que no podríamos asimilarlo?  
Zelda: si fue así, porqué no podemos recordarlo, junto con lo demás?  
Link: mmm, buena pregunta Zelda, eso me gustaría saberlo.

Apretó el picaporte en silencio. Impa escuchaba cada cosa de esos dos.

Impa: _en cierta forma tienen razón... fue algo horriblemente confuso y sin sentido... pero así pasó, que horrible coincidencia! _(suspiró y se fue a su habitación, mientras guardaba algo en su pantalón) _jeje, tomarlos fue algo fácil, que bueno que Rauru me avisó de los collares, sino tendríamos problemas._

Dentro de la habitación...

Zelda: dónde están los collares de mis padres? (los buscó por todos lados)  
Link: se cayeron?  
Zelda: no están aquí! (frunce los labios, enojada)  
Link: te ves chistosa así...  
Zelda: ¬¬U más chistoso te verás tú si no me ayudas a buscarlos.  
Link: ok ok, no te enojes, busquémoslos.

Pero no tuvieron resultado. Resignados, bajaron para pasar unos minutos en compañía de los demás, mañana sería un largo día.

EeEeE

Darunia: LEVÁNTENSE TODOS!

Todo en la cabaña perdió su paz nocturna, dejando salir a una Nabooru con cara de pocos amigos de su habitación, seguida de los dos hylians que parecían más dormidos que despiertos, e Impa, igual de serena como siempre.

Nabooru: DARUNIA! TE MATARÉ!

Y cuando levantas a Nabooru a gritos, esto es lo que obtienes, amenazas de muerte gratis todo el santo día.

Darunia: no se levantaban! eso les pasa por no dormir!  
Nabooru: duermes como una roca! cómo demonios vamos a competir con eso!  
Impa: (dirigiéndose a los hylians) n.ñ será mejor que desayunemos...

Y así lo hacen, con la escena de los sabios del fuego y espíritu diciéndose mil cosas, Impa, Zelda y Link desayunaban "plácidamente".  
Después de todo el argüende empacaron sus pertenencias y las montaron en una camioneta que Impa había rentado el día anterior.

Zelda: Impa! (llega hasta ella, que estaba metiendo las maletas en la cajuela) Impa!  
Impa: cálmate muchacha, qué pasa?  
Zelda: has visto los collares de mis padres? Creo que se me perdieron (junta los dedos índices, muy avergonzada)  
Impa: collares? no he visto ninguno.  
Zelda: como quiera (suspira resignada) muchas gracias Impa...

La sheikah ve a la chica ir con Link a decirle de lo que habían hablado, y volverse a meter a la casa para buscarlos. Impa suspiró, si le dijera que había destruido los collares la noche anterior, ¿qué le haría? Pero era por el bien de ella, y de todos, esos collares contenían magia poderosa, como la de sus padres, y era mejor destruirlos. Por precaución.

En la camioneta todo iba en silencio, Link y Zelda habían sido vencidos por el sueño, y Nabooru estaba próximas a unírseles, dormitando de vez en cuando, Impa conducía, igual de serena que siempre.

Impa: será algo peligroso...  
Darunia: (viendo a los otros tres, ya dormidos) así es.  
Impa: crees que puedan?  
Darunia: ellos? Pueden contra eso y más (sonríe) las Diosas están de su lado.  
Impa: tenemos ventaja, ellos no están aquí.  
Darunia: no irán?  
Impa: no. Rauru junto con Saria y Ruto, ya deben estar en la Capital, debemos llegar, y para eso... falta una hora de camino.  
Darunia: (acomodándose en el asiento de atrás –que era donde estaba-) como sea Impa, aquí estaremos.  
Impa: (sonríe de lado) lo sé Darunia... lo sé.

EeEeE

Era un lugar desolado, lleno de polvo, se veía que hacía años que un ser vivo no pasaba por ahí sin haber hecho nada. Tres figuras se movían entre las ruinas de las casas.

----: aquí es...

Y se detuvieron enfrente de un camino abandonado que daba a un enorme llano. Las viejas hicieron que la figura más alta se hincara.

----: Koume, esto está mejor de cómo lo esperábamos!  
Koume: lo sé Kotake... vacío y desolado justo como cuando el gran Ganondorf reinaba esta tierra.  
Kotake: bien, nuestro plan ya casi se cumple. Ven, mi muñeca...

La figura alta, se acercó a la vieja, que con un toque de su huesudo dedo pronunció.

Kotake: qué es lo que quieres?  
-----: venganza...  
Kotake: a quién matarás?  
----: a los que se interpongan en mi camino...  
Koume: (acercándose a ellas) toma... son polvos paralizantes, pero úsalos sabiamente, ya que casi nos quedamos sin energías al prepararlos, úsalos contra quiénes se interpongan en tu camino... (le entrega un saquito negro)

Y diciendo esto, chasqueó los dedos, y un filoso y extraño artilugio salió de la nada.

Koume: con esto... los frenarás jijiji  
----: si mi señora...

Y ellas se retiraron al lugar que estaban buscando, un enorme templo gris, olvidado.

EeEeE

**WoOoO! xD  
Fin del capítulo! Al fin! Perdón si estuvo corto, pero ya es la recta final! Yay!  
Editado! xD muahahahaha ;D  
Gracias a... Zilia K, Galia V, Zelink, Caty!, la generala, Time Warrior,sweet fairy, matakishi-chan y shaditow22 por sus reviews, y a hadlr que ahí anda apoyándome n.n  
Ya, sinceramente es la recta final... en el próximo capítulo...**

**Neh, quédense con la duda XD**

**Púshenle al botón Go y déjenme review X3 o si no de plano no le sigo u.¬  
Sé cuántos la leen! D: no me hagan ir a sus casas a obligarlos! (de nuevo nwn)**


	24. Sirviente Hechizado

**Bueno, aquí yo de vuelta con este capítulo. Pido disculpas si se les hizo corto, pero no sabía en dónde dejarlo n.ñ Ya sólo le quedan un cap a este fic, así que es ahora o nunca si dejan su review. Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de mandar su comentario, me hizo hacer este cap con más ganas :D gracias a: la generala, miss zelda, Zilia K, sweet fairy, mineko-chan, sammy (mira, no pude contestarte el mail no existía n.ñ pero no... no soy pervertida como para andar poniendo eso u.ú), Galia V, aLma, zelink (n.n si tas a mis órdenes, quiero unas chokis ;D), Anny Lyn, Time Warrior, alecacahuate , KITSA (órales, que aguante xD) y shaditow22.  
o.O a la... X0x por qué llegaron tantos reviews? Quién sabe... se ponen de acuerdo o qué? xD  
Ah si...  
No soy partidaria del MalonxLink, pero como me gustó esa escena ;D -w-Uu pobre Zelda n.ñ es celosa.**

EeEeE

**Capítulo 24 "Sirviente hechizado"**

Impa: caminen chicos, que Saria, Ruto y Rauru nos están esperando.

Los dos hylians iban caminando casi dormidos, en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Capital; todo había pasado muy rápido y los demás buscaban con la vista al trío esperado.  
Link y Zelda se sentaron en unas bancas, para poder seguir durmiendo un poco más, ella se recargó en el hombro del joven, abrazándolo mientras se acurrucaba, y él la abrazaba también, recargando su cabeza junto a la de la chica. Disfrutaba enormemente dormir así junto a ella, sentir su calidez...  
Zelda se desesperezó, y se incorporó mejor en la banca, haciendo que Link apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Ella sonrió y le comenzó a pasar una mano por la cara, acariciándolo, sintiendo su piel, su cabello, y jugueteando con su puntiaguda oreja y el arete que la adornaba rebeldemente. Link se encogió de hombros, abrazándola más fuertemente.

Nabooru: que escenita están haciendo esos dos...  
Impa: se ven tiernos, no?  
Nabooru: (arqueando una ceja) algo acaramelados.  
Impa: como sea, veo a Zelda como una sobrina para mi, no me molesta.  
Nabooru: pero, que sucede si se pasan?  
Impa: nwn lo mando a volar lejos de ella.  
Nabooru: XD

Y ellos, ajenos al mundo bullicioso del aeropuerto que los rodeaba, parecían estar ellos dos solos, jugando tiernamente. Link quiso tomar la iniciativa, y antes de que ella siguiera acariciando su cabello, la abrazó fuertemente de la cintura, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica. Ella riendo ante la repentina acción del chico, que le causaba cosquillas, trató de apartarlo débilmente, aunque ella no quería apartarlo, y menos cuando sintió su traviesa boca comenzando a besarla lentamente en el cuello.

----: éjele! ¬o¬ están en público!  
----: jajajajaja!

Esas voces, eran inconfundibles...

Zelda: (abriendo los ojos) Ruto! Saria! o////o  
Link: (separándose bruscamente de Zelda) u///u  
Ruto: XD jajajaja! qué hicieron!? ¬w¬  
Saria: nos extrañaron:3  
Link: ¬///¬U oh si!  
Ruto: nos tienen que contar cómo fue que la regaron al conseguir la última piedra!  
Zelda: ah? ya saben? -///-Uu  
Saria: Rauru nos dijo...  
Zelda: Rauru?  
Saria: está allá (señala a la derecha) con Impa y Nabooru.

Ese pequeño lapso lo utilizaron para tratar de volver a sus colores normales, se levantaron y caminaron hacia los demás, saludando a Rauru.

Rauru: quiero que me expliquen todo lo que vieron allá...  
Link: lo haremos.  
Impa: mejor cuando estemos en camino, tomen sus cosas y suban a la camioneta.

EeEeE

El auto negro iba velozmente por las calles de ciudad Lake Hylia. Encaminado al aeropuerto, iban los padres de Zelda, que no hablaban desde que habían salido de la casa.

Ceidy: ... no estoy muy segura...  
Nohansen: pues no me hubieras acompañado.  
Ceidy: Nohansen! Es mi hija!  
Nohansen: la mía también! Por Din! Por eso vamos, para ayudarlos en lo que sea necesario.  
Ceidy: no se repetirá lo mismo?  
Nohansen: llegaremos, si Farore quiere, después de que todo pase. El siguiente avión tarda como cuatro horas, esperemos que eso se resuelva cuando lleguemos a ayudarlos.  
Ceidy: (suspira, recargándose en el asiento) aún siento todo esto muy surrealista, y tengo miedo. Siempre he tenido miedo, tuve miedo desde que nací, desde que llevaba a Zelda en el vientre, pensando que tal vez iba a suceder la misma muer--  
Nohansen: Ceidy! Por amor de las Diosas!  
Ceidy: pe-perdón... sólo, sólo estoy preocupada!

La mujer comenzó a llorar en silencio, tapándose la cara. El auto hizo un alto, puesto a que el semáforo de ese crucero así lo marcaba. Nohansen abrazó a su esposa, dejando que se desahogara en su hombro, mirando al semáforo que aún brillaba de rojo.

Nohansen: yo también estoy preocupado. Pero para eso vamos, por si alguien, y espero no, salga herido, ayudaremos.  
Ceidy: comprendo... pero aún tengo miedo.  
Nohansen: yo también, yo también.

EeEeE

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Ya con todos en la camioneta, los chicos contaron su aventura en el Templo del Fuego, omitiendo algunos detalles, claro. Y Darunia también contó su versión.

Rauru: y había un candado con el símbolo gerudo?  
Nabooru: si, la luna creciente con la estrella -.-X esas viejas deshonran a los gerudo!  
Impa: y dejaron a un monstruo, seña inequívoca que ahora son más poderosas.  
Ruto: dejaron pasar más tiempo para que ellas se fortalecieran!  
Darunia: no necesariamente, ellas también saben sus límites ahora.  
Impa: aparte, como ellas tienen la otra gema, están esperando a que lleguemos nosotros y quitárnoslas, eso es muy predecible.  
Zelda: entonces?  
Rauru: haremos algo que ellas no esperan, ya lo verán.

El paisaje iba cambiando drásticamente, de toda la ciudad sólo iban quedando humildes casas separadas cada vez por más tierra. El bosque se comenzaba a hacer más tupido, y los campos de cosecha iban apareciendo. Después de unos minutos, se encontraban saliendo de la capital, llegando a las afueras del bosque, ahí también había un auto que parecía abandonado, de color crema, con las puertas abiertas de par en par.  
Impa detuvo el auto, y les hizo una seña los demás de que esperaran, ella bajó, siempre alerta. Revisó el auto, y encontró a un sujeto hylian, muerto. La sheikah miró dentro del automóvil, nada. Pero no había duda, habían sido ellas...

Impa: pueden bajar. Y si, ellas ya están allá.  
Darunia: que viles, matando a inocentes.  
Rauru: estén alertas, de seguro nos esperan en el bosque, con trampas.

Todos se miraron entre si, asintiendo y comenzando a internarse en el bosque. Siguiendo a los hombres del grupo, excepto Rauru, que iba casi al final junto a Zelda; Saria se adelantó. Miraba por todo el lugar, escuchando a los espíritus que la guiaban a donde ella quería ir.

Saria: esto... esto está extraño! Aquí se ha usado magia negra, no hay nada.  
Nabooru: cómo?! Ellas...

Cada vez se sentía más frustrada, esa mujeres malignas, haciéndose llamar gerudo, mataban gente, y ahora lastimaban al bosque que las Diosas había puesto a cuidar ahí desde hacía siglos.

Saria: todo... todo está muerto.

La kokiri estaba perpleja. Los demás miraron al follaje, en efecto. Cada árbol estaba seco y carcomido, los arbustos color ocre; sin sonidos. El bosque estaba en un silencio sepulcral.

Saria: (apretó lo puños, con rabia y desesperación) muerto...

Zelda: (acercándose a la kokiri) tranquila Saria, ya nada de esto pasará.  
Saria: les daré su merecido! No pueden meterse con animales y plantas inocentes!

El grupo reanudó su marcha, en total silencio. Al poco tiempo, el bosque desapareció dando paso a una enorme muralla gris. Un pequeño arroyo que a duras penas llevaba algo de agua rodeaba ese singular lugar. El puente que daba acceso al interior estaba apolillado y las cadenas que alguna vez lo sostuvieron estaban corroídas y tumbadas a cada lado del suelo.

Rauru se adelantó un poco del grupo, mirando un punto alto de la singular fortaleza.

Rauru: bienvenidos al antiguo castillo de Hyrule...

Silencio. Todos se miraron entre sí.

Impa: está... casi igual.  
Zelda: no puede ser, este es...

El grupo pasó hacia dentro de la enorme ciudadela. Casi al entrar se encontraba una casa destruida, y enfrente el panorama también era desolador, muchas ruinas y algunas casas que de milagro estaban en pie. El desolado paraje de algunos troncos secos alrededor de lo que parecía un mercado milenario se alzaban ante los ojos de los sabios y el héroe reencarnado.

Saria tomó aire pesadamente y se recargó en una pared, respirando agitadamente, Ruto la auxilió, junto con Nabooru. Impa caminó por el pequeño empedrado antes de entrar de lleno a la ciudad, mirando desconfiadamente cada parte del lugar. Algo le decía que había presencias muy fuertes en ese lugar, tanto de vivos como de muertos, las sombras estaban inquietas.

Nabooru: vamos Saria¿estás mejor?  
Saria: si, ya estoy mejor, sigamos.

El grupo siguió avanzando hacia el centro de la ciudadela, sin saber que desde las ruinas de una casa de tres pisos eran observados por una figura con un gran artilugio. Los veía sin ver, ya que su mente estaba velada por la magia negra de una joya en su frente. Se movió junto a ellos, que iban por la callejuela del lugar, entre paredes desmoronadas.

Rauru: estén alertas a cualquier poe o remuerto que vean, son muy molestos.

Y casi como si el anciano hylian lo hubiera invocado, un poe salió frente al grupo. Link preparó su espada y Darunia (que estaba junto a él) se preparó.

Poe: jejejeje, han entrado a territorio de muertos. ¡El señor de las tinieblas regresará! Ellas—

¡Swooot!

Y casi todo el grupo volteó a dónde ese rayo de luz había salido, y ahí estaba Rauru, apuntando con dos dedos a lo que quedaba del poe. El anciano suspiró molesto, caminando a lo que había quedado del farol roto del engendro, una flama color morado pálido con una mueca triste flotaba cerca del suelo.

Rauru: habla, poe.  
Poe: (al hablar, se escuchaba un sonido de algo como que rascaba) ellas, ellas prometieron que liberarían a nuestro señor...  
Rauru: dónde están?  
Poe: en... templo... tiempo...  
Impa: Rauru, esa no es la única presencia que se siente.

Nabooru, Impa y Zelda estaban en las mismas, viendo de vez en vez sobre su hombro.

Rauru: engendro! Vete al inframundo!  
Poe: jejeje... las marionetas zombies están por llegar... yo huiría si fuera ustedes!

El fantasma se evaporó, para ya nunca más existir. El hylian se quedó viendo varios segundos el lugar dónde había desaparecido. Impa le tocó un hombro.

Impa: algo se acerca, tenemos que buscar refugio.  
Nabooru: se sienten como... almas en pena (miraba a un esbozo de calle en particular)  
Ruto: (palidece) miren! (señala el lugar donde antiguamente estaba el castillo) no creo que sean amigos, verdad?

La zora señalaba a una horda de remuertos que casi trotaban hacia ellos. Las chicas soltaron un grito, que fue reprimido por la sheikah.

Impa: busquemos burlarlos, tenemos que pasar por ahí!  
Darunia: muévanse chicos!

Los adultos movilizaron a los jóvenes y entraron por un callejón a lo que era el antiguo mercado. Zelda se iba quedando rezagada, Link dejó de ir tras Rauru, para ir por ella.

Link: estás bien?  
Zelda: el ambiente... está muy pesado.  
Nabooru: chicos! vengan! aquí! en la casa!

La sabia de la sombra y espíritu habían encontrado una casa aún con puerta, y los demás los esperaban a ellos.

Link: ya vamos!

Los dos hylians ya iban a llegar, cuando una nube de polvos rojos cayó sobre las otras seis personas. Ellos tosieron, sin saber qué era eso.

Rauru: pero qué? (tose, tapándose los ojos)  
Saria: (tose) qué es esto!?  
Nabooru: no me puedo mover!  
Ruto: aaaaaaaaah!  
Darunia: esto es magia!  
Impa: son polvos paralizantes!  
Zelda: Impa! Esperen! ya voy!  
Ellos seis: NO!  
Link: qué les pasa!? Iremos a ayudarles!  
Impa: si se acercan pueden llenarse de estos polvos!  
Rauru: alguien está aquí!  
Nabooru: es una presencia de vivo...

Algo cayó de una casa, tapando el acceso al callejón. La figura se levantó lentamente del suelo, aferrando una larga guadaña. Traía una negra capucha, que ocultaba parte de su rostro; y largas mangas, que dejaban ver las pálidas manos que tomaban el arma. Caminó hacia ellos, en total silencio.

Rauru: CORRAN!

Y sin más tiempo para reaccionar hacia dónde, los chicos sortearon unas vigas caídas y saltaron hacia atrás de la figura, cayendo en la "plaza" principal.  
A unos metros, no se calculaba la distancia, la horda de Remuertos estaba estática, tapando todas las posibles salidas. Lo mismo pasaba en la entrada. Ellos pararon en seco, cerca de un esbozo de fuente.

Link: demonios!  
Zelda: Link! ahí viene!

La chica señalaba a la figura, que seguía en silencio, caminando lentamente hasta ellos. Movió una mano, y señalando con un dedo el lugar dónde había estado, los remuertos caminaron y lo taparon también.

Era una emboscada.

Y estaban atrapados.

Link: qué quieres!? (le gritó al sujeto)  
Zelda: tendremos que luchar...  
Link: si Nabooru dijo que era un vivo¿podemos matarlo?  
Zelda: y si son twinrova? (miraba a la figura, que se había detenido a varios metros de ellos)  
Link: no... no creo.  
Zelda: un sirviente! Tenemos que liberar a los demás! Esa cosa debe haberles puesto eso polvos! Debemos liberarlos.  
Link: tal vez... (comenzó dudoso, mirando a su enemigo)

Link miró a esa persona, con la enorme guadaña, asemejaba a esas alegorías de muerte que veía en los libros. ¿Acaso ahí morirían?

-----: venganza...

Ese fue el único susurro proveniente de ella. Ya que tenía que ser una "ella" por el timbre de la voz.

Link: una mujer?  
Zelda: lo que sea! (prepara arco y flecha) no nos va a detener!  
----: Link... Zelda (musitó, hablando casi mecánicamente)  
Zelda: (palidece) sabe, sabe nuestros nombres?  
Link: (prepara la espada) saquémosla del camino.  
----: venganza...

Y diciendo esto se lanzó rápidamente hacia ellos, que corrieron a lados opuestos. Ella levantó con pesadez la enorme guadaña, volteándose para volver a lanzarse contra Zelda, que apenas estaba sacando una flecha del carcaj. A duras penas la esquivó; y la guadaña se enterró en el suelo.

Zelda: eres muy lenta!  
----: venganza...

Susurró y dejando la guadaña "tacleó" a Zelda, llevándosela de encuentro al suelo.  
La rubia se golpeó la cabeza, y escuchó un "¡Zelda!" lejano. Se concentró, y formó una esfera de energía en su mano, dándole de lleno a la encapuchada.  
Cayó de espaldas, y Link la recibió, inmovilizándola de los brazos. Pero fue más rápida y le mandó una patada en el estómago al pobre chico, dejándolo sin aire, y de rodillas en el suelo.

-----: morirás...  
Link: _esa voz... se me hace conocida._  
Zelda: oye! déjalo!

Corrió hacia ahí, lanzándole una flecha que pasó rozando la capucha de la tipa. Al parecer le había desgarrado un poco de tela. Ella se giró hasta darle la cara. Y chasqueando los dedos apareció de nuevo la guadaña en sus manos.

Ambos: cómo!?

Con un giro rápido, con el palo le dio en la cabeza a Link, dejándolo aturdido, y cayó al suelo.

Zelda: Link!

La encapuchada la miró. Y rápidamente se lanzó contra ella, encajando el tope del arma en su abdomen.

----: morirás.

Zelda cayó de rodillas, tomando la guadaña con sus manos, tratando de que no la siguiera lastimando.  
Link recobró el sentido, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaban lastimando a Zelda; se levantó, y se lanzó contra ella, tratando de quitarle la guadaña de las manos. Se estaba resistiendo mucho, demasiado.

Zelda recuperaba el aire, con la vista nublada de lo que pasaba a un par de metros de ella.

Link: _es muy persistente! _(sigue forcejeando)

Lo que el joven notó es que ella susurraba las mismas palabras, "venganza", "morirán", y su semblante no cambiaba – de la poca cara que el podía ver- no reaccionaba, por más palabras que él le dirigiera. Nada.  
Tanto fue el forcejeo, que al fin el chico pudo tirar la guadaña lejos de ahí y empezó a tomar de las manos a la muchacha, estando inmovilizándola ayudado por el suelo, la capucha cayó... dejando ver una cabellera rojiza inconfundible, unos ojos azules vacíos, un tono color de cera y una bella joya brillante transparente en su frente.

Link: Malon!?

Estaba sumamente sorprendido. Y bajó la guardia, cosa que aprovechó la sometida y le mando un golpe bajo con su rodilla. Lo que hizo que Link soltara un quejido de dolor y cayera el suelo; su escudo rebotó y quedó de lado, inmovilizado por el golpe.

Malon: morirán...

Ella miró a Zelda, que se estaba levantando, enfurecida. Había visto toda la escena anterior, y no iba a permitir que alguien lo golpeara, y mucho menos _ahí._

Malon no pronunció palabra, y se lanzó contra Zelda, que hábil la esquivó. Iban y venían patadas y puñetazos de la pelirroja en contra de la chica, que gracias a su entrenamiento sorteaba la mayoría y las otras veces rozaban un poco.  
Zelda notó algo en la oreja de la joven, sangre. Y recordó el flechazo que le había lanzado, ella la había herido.

Zelda: no se porqué haces esto!

Pudo pronunciar en un pequeño lapso en el que ella daba un puñetazo y lograba alcanzar a la otra muchacha.  
Ella ni se inmutó.

Y con la misma mirada vacía de siempre rápidamente chasqueó los dedos y la guadaña volvió a aparecer, y de un solo movimiento comenzó a enterrarla en la cintura de Zelda. Lenta y dolorosamente.

Zelda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Malon: morirás...

El grito lo hizo reaccionar; el dolor había pasado un poco. ¿Dónde estaba su espada¿Y su escudo? Ni idea, por ahí debían de estar. Un nuevo grito lo hizo voltear hacia arriba, donde estaba su novia desangrándose a causa de una guadaña que llevaba la chica que le caía mal.

Link: Zelda!

Se paró trabajosamente, trastabillando. Mirando a esa horrible escena, pensando a velocidad luz de cómo podría detener a Malon. Ella no reaccionaba.

Brillante.

Una joya brillante en su frente.

Recordó las historias de Nabooru e Impa.

Link: _debo distraerla! _

Comenzó a correr, y llegó hasta ellas. Decidido tomó a Malon de los hombros, volteándola violentamente, y sellando sus labios con los de ella; frunciendo el ceño.

Malon abrió los ojos de golpe, sin reaccionar.

Y Zelda... quedó shockeada al ver semejante escena. Sólo atinó a cubrirse la herida con su mano.

Link movió su mano hasta llegar a la altura de su cabeza, y con un rápido movimiento le arrancó de la frente la joya. Malon puso los ojos en blanco, soltando un grito de dolor, desmayándose. Link la sujetó, casi enrojecido por semejante escenita.

Link: _x.X eso fue tan horrible... _(mira por todos lados) Zelda?!

Primero tenía que dejar a Malon, recogió sus cosas que estaban a pocos metros de ahí y buscó a Zelda. Los remuertos había "desaparecido" o se había cambiado de lugar.

EeEeE

Zelda: estúpido Link... ¿qué se cree? Que puede besar a cualquiera?

Estaba enojada, no sabía por qué. Sabía que él tenía que hacer algo para distraerla¿pero besarla? no se le ocurrió otra cosa? aunque, ella no reaccionaba a palabras y casi ni a los golpes.

Estaba trastabillando, perdiendo mucha sangre.  
Una mano la tomó del brazo, una mano fría y reseca.  
Ella volteó, si era Link, lo patearía al final del universo; en vez de eso, se encontró con la demacrada cara sin vida de un remuerto, que la sujetaba firmemente.

_El grito de los remuertos puede helar la sangre a cualquiera, después de eso buscan morder el cuello y al quebrarlo comen a su víctima._

Huir.  
Debía huir.  
Pero el espantoso grito del engendro la paralizó. Miraba aterrada detrás del remuerto, a toda la horda que antes tapaba los callejones ir tras ella.  
No se podía mover.

EeEeE

Rauru: que raro. Desaparecieron los zombies de ahí.  
Darunia: a dónde fueron?  
Impa: aún están ahí.  
Nabooru: se sienten desequilibrios... no siento la presencia del vivo que sentí antes.  
Impa: yo tampoco.  
Saria: Link y Zelda, estarán bien?  
Ruto: tenemos que liberarnos!  
Darunia: la única forma sería con T.T agua...  
Ruto: agua?  
Saria: por aquí no hay agua!  
Impa: hay un arroyo afuera...  
Ruto: déjenselo a la sabia del agua! o.ó ya verán!

La zora cerró sus ojos –pues era lo único que podía mover, aparte de la boca- y se comenzó a concentrar, en el pequeño arroyo que vio afuera.

EeEeE

Link: _esa bola de remuertos no es normal, o si? _

Es lo primero que piensas al ver esa bola de remuertos (XD).

-AAAAAAAAAH!  
Link: esa fue Zelda!

Y corrió, sólo para ser detenido por el grito de otro remuerto que lo había visto.  
Todo su cuerpo se paralizó, viendo las cuencas vacías del engendro.  
De nuevo el grito desesperado de Zelda, pidiendo ayuda.

No, no la iba a defraudar así, aunque su cuerpo no respondiera. Miró con horror cómo el remuerto se acercaba a él. Apretó los dientes, y aferró con más fuerza su espada. Una calidez inusitada se apoderaba de su brazo izquierdo, sintiendo cómo corría fuerza. Su mano tembló, y ese miedo lentamente fue siendo reemplazado por una furia incontenible.

Link: no me dejarás inutilizado!!!!!!!!!!

Y saliendo de su estupor dio una estocada al remuerto, partiéndolo en dos. Los demás engendros, al ver esto, se abalanzaron sobre el chico, gritando más. Él ni se inmutaba y seguía cortando cadáveres. Así siguió hasta que llegó a Zelda, que era sujetada por un par de remuertos. Estaba pálida, sin poderse mover. Sus dedos de habían quedado sobre la daga a medio sacar del bolsillo del pantalón.  
Link rápidamente pateó al que tenía más cerca, y cortó el brazo que sujetaba a la muchacha.  
Miró con furia al que seguía en pie y le tajó la cabeza de un movimiento.  
Rápidamente se hincó junto a la chica, tomando su barbilla con la mano, obligándolo a mirarlo.

Link: Zelda, Zelda... reacciona.  
Zelda: ...  
Link: reacciona!

La tomó con ambas manos de la cara, viendo sus ojos aún con miedo, sin poder reaccionar.

Link se levantó, dispuesto a tomarla en brazos, sin percatarse que detrás de él venían los demás remuertos.  
Ella se dio cuenta de esto, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levantó para sorpresa de Link, al que se le iluminó la cara.

Link: Zelda!

Ella no habló, y rápidamente se abalanzó contra él, tomándolo de la cintura, cerrando los ojos con fuerza e invocando...

Zelda: FUEGO DE DIN!  
Link: 0/0!

La onda expansiva de fuego consumió a lo que quedaba de la horda, y los transformó a cenizas. Link quedó con la boca abierta ante semejante poder, sintiendo luego cómo ella caía de nuevo de rodillas, sujetándose un costado.

Link: Zelda! (se hinca junto a ella, colocando su mano sobre la herida también) Zelda...  
Zelda: Link... (cierra los ojos gracias a otra punzada de dolor) eres un... estúpido!  
Link: qué? o.o?  
Zelda: tonto...  
Link: ah! no pienses eso! (trata de calmarla con un ademán nervioso) no sabía que otra cosa hacer!  
Zelda: auu... (se toma con más fuerza la herida)  
Link: Zelda, (la toma del mentón, para que la viera) no sé por qué te pones celosa, si tu recibes más.  
Zelda: pero eso no significa que no me fije... auch!  
Link: déjame revisarte eso.

Ella quita su mano, y el muchacho puede ver la amplia cortada, que se había llevado todo y blusa de la joven.

Link: sabes? deberías enseñarme esa magia tuya. (la mira a los ojos) Así podré ayudarte.  
Zelda: pero...  
Link: sólo hazlo, si?

Y le pone la mano en la herida, sintiendo aún cómo salía la sangre. Ella suspira, y coloca su propia mano sobre la de él.

Zelda: (susurrando) gracias.  
Link: no es nada...

Ella concentra su energía en la mano de Link, y usando a su vez la fuerza del joven, cura su propia herida, sintiendo un frío extremo. Al terminar, ella deja su mano, suspirando de alivio.

Link: fuiste muy valiente. (sonríe al verla de nuevo sana)  
Zelda: no más que tú, me salvaste de esos remuertos.  
Link: me perdonas? (toma la mejilla de la chica, acercándose un poco a ella)  
Zelda: claro. Siempre me convences, eres demasiado adulador.  
Link: es por que te...  
----: ahí están!  
----: gracias a las diosas están bien!

Del callejón venían los sabios, extrañamente mojados.

Zelda: qué les pasó?  
Saria: nos liberamos de los polvos! pues qué más? ¬¬  
Darunia: T.T odio el agua  
Impa: qué pasó aquí?  
Rauru: y ella? (señala a la joven tirada a unos metros)  
Link: es Malon, ella fue controlada por Twinrova.  
Ruto: por eso desapareció!  
Nabooru: y la usaron para distraerlos? Que bajo!  
Saria: Zelda! estás bien!

Todos notaron la blusa ensangrentada, y miraron a la joven con preocupación.

Zelda: claro, claro, perfectamente.

Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Link, y éste le guiñó un ojo.

Rauru: bueno, creo que es hora de decirles algo importante.

Todos voltearon a verlo, inquisitivos. El anciano tomó aire y miró a los jóvenes.

Rauru: es sobre ellas. (miró al templo del tiempo, lejano y a la vez cercano) Ellas son distintas a nosotros, no sólo en sus ideales, sino también en espíritu. Digo esto literalmente, puesto a que ellas tienen la misma alma que tenían hace siglos, con todos sus recuerdos intactos. Eso puede ser una desventaja para nosotros, pero también una ventaja.-  
Zelda: no entiendo...  
Impa: míralo así. Nosotros, reencarnamos, física y espiritualmente, sólo los recuerdos han podido sobrevivir, eso quedó claro cuando tú dijiste ver a una joven parecida a ti en tus sueños, hablándote sobre esos recuerdos. Lo que nos pasó a nosotros, es que regresaron nuestros recuerdos del pasado. Y a ellas no, su espíritu quedó intacto, pasando de años en años esperando las reencarnaciones de todos nosotros para su plan.  
Rauru: ahora, ellas nos esperan con la gema goron, queriendo liberar a Ganondorf. Ellas son los mismos espectros de antes, sólo que ahora encarnados.  
Ruto: pero, sigo sin entender cómo eso puede ser una ventaja para nosotros, llevamos toda las de perder!  
Rauru: usar magia debilita, y como Zelda puede explicarnos, uno sufre mucho cuando se llega a acabar la magia. Ella es joven, y no puede resentirlo mucho. Pero para ellas, unas ancianas de casi ochenta años, eso puede llegar a ser fatal. Ellas sólo tienen las almas de esos demonios que alguna vez el héroe del tiempo derrotó- demonios de cuatrocientos años- y ahora sólo son mortales, al igual que todos nosotros.  
Ya nada es igual que hace siglos, todo ha cambiado, la resistencia a la magia y demás. Por eso, lo que les quiero reiterar, es que ellas usarán tretas psicológicas para frenarnos, y sólo les digo que ustedes no son los mismos de hace siglos, son otras personas.

El anciano terminó su explicación, y miró a todos. Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

Ruto: entendido, Rauru.  
Saria: contra ellas!  
Nabooru: y que todo termine antes de comenzar.  
Darunia: yo... cargaré a esa joven, la dejaré a las afueras del templo (y carga a la inconsciente de Malon)

Diciendo esto, enfilaron al templo al noreste del lugar; sorteando las cenizas del suelo. Iban preparándose mentalmente. Rauru le tocó sutilmente el hombro al muchacho, que atento volteó.

Link: sucede algo?  
Rauru: Link, no le digas a los demás, pero tengo que darte algo (de su saco toma un pequeño saquito, con algo duro en su interior) ten esto, protégelo por favor.  
Link: (tomándolo) son...?  
Rauru: así es, sólo tú puedes protegerlas. No caigan; ustedes son muy importantes.  
Link: eh, no lo haré Rauru, no te preocupes.

Hasta que todo el grupo llegó frente al majestuoso templo del tiempo. Con sus puertas entreabiertas, y al lado un estanque vacío. Cerca del estanque habían lo que una vez fueron piedras cotilla, destruidas. Se detuvieron frente a las puertas, mirando ese bello y tétrico lugar. Darunia recargó a la joven desmayada, resguardándola bien.

Nabooru: entramos, no?  
Impa: antes de eso... miren.

La sheikah señaló las puertas del lugar, unas marcas recorrían la puerta, y seis círculos que rodeaban una trifuerza.

Impa: con eso, sellaremos el lugar, y los espectros de esas viejas quedarán encerrados por siempre. Pero para eso, deben... morir.  
Nabooru: morirán! Han rebajado mucho el honor gerudo!

El grupo entró al santuario, que estaba en penumbras, y la única luz que había entraba por la puerta que habían abierto. Al fondo de la larga estancia, un altar a oscuras, con una piedra roja en el centro, y dos figuras encorvadas que veían al altar.

----: aquél que tenga las piedras espirituales...  
----: párese aquí y toque la canción del tiempo...  
Ambas: con la ocarina del tiempo!  
-----: jojojojojojo! Koume! Mira quiénes han llegado! (se voltea lentamente hasta verlos)  
Koume: jijijijiji! Si, Kotake, parece que por fin han llegado a darnos lo que buscábamos (hace lo mismo que su hermana)

Las viejas se rieron ante la llegada del grupo, que se puso a la defensiva.

Rauru: Twinrova! Hasta aquí llegaron!  
Kotake: mira! si es Rauru! gracias a ti encontramos esta preciosura...

Y con los huesudos dedos acarició el rubí goron, que aún estaba sobre el altar.

Koume: y han venido a entregarnos en bandeja de plata lo que nos faltaba... a esos dos! (señala a la pareja de hylians)  
Impa: tendrán que pasar primero por encima de mi!  
Zelda: no se saldrán con la suya!

Zelda se adelantó un par de pasos, con una flecha lista para ser disparada. Link también la siguió, preparando su espada en mano y el escudo en la otra, sin perder los movimientos de esas viejas.

Koume: crees que con eso sea suficiente Kotake? (mira a su hermana con malicia)  
Kotake: Creo que si Koume... jojojo ya verán!

Rauru: (a los demás en voz baja) qué traman?

Los sabios y los chicos miraron confusos cómo la anciana de la vestimenta azul levantaba ambos brazos y reía; comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Para después ver cómo una gruesa pared de hielo separaba a Link y Zelda de ellos. Impa corrió y golpeó la pared, gritando por los jóvenes.  
Ellos miraron asustados la barrera helada, Zelda golpeó la fría superficie, gritando por los demás.  
Inútil.  
Las ancianas rieron ante la actitud frustrada de ellos.

Koume: esto es sólo entre ustedes y nosotras...  
Kotake: no tienen por qué intervenir los demás.  
Link: malditas sean! (apretó los dientes, frustrado)  
Zelda: son unas...! Unas...!  
Koume: jijijiji, aquí mismo caerán!

Y ambas rebuscaron entre sus ropas, sacando cada una, una joya, de color rojo y azul respectivamente, rieron, mofándose de ellos.

Koume: con estas bellas gemas, somos más poderosas!  
Kotake: aténganse a las consecuencias!

Ambas chasquearon los dedos y dos escobas aparecieron a sus lados. Y como brujas sacadas de cuento, se montaron en ellas y comenzaron a flotar.

Kotake: ahora jugaremos...

Y una flecha rozó la manga de la mujer, rasgando tela de su blusa. Miró fulminante a la joven, que preparaba otra flecha.

Koume: insolente!

Apuntando con uno de sus huesudos dedos al arco de la muchacha, lanzó una llamarada que consumió el arma en su totalidad, literalmente, en las manos de Zelda. Ésta dejó caer las cenizas, totalmente anonadada.  
Las viejas se lanzaron contra cada chico, lo que hizo que ellos esquivaran la embestida saltando a lados opuestos. Twinrova frenó antes de chocar contra la barrera de hielo, y volvió a lanzarse contra los jóvenes. Zelda, desarmada, corría como sus piernas se lo permitían, aunque el templo era algo amplio, no daba de lleno para que pudiera esconderse. La vieja de rojo la seguía muy de cerca...

EeEeE

Y por centésima vez su puño cerrado dio de lleno contra la gruesa pared de congelado líquido, sin conseguir ni siquiera una resquebrajadura. La sheikah apretó los dientes, y de nuevo lanzó un puñetazo contra la pared.

Impa: demonios!  
Saria: ya! Impa! Te quebrarás la mano!

La kokiri la trató de socorrer, interponiéndose entre el puño y la pared. Clairen también se interpuso a su vez entre el puño y su dueña, pero la sheikah detuvo su ataque de furia justo a tiempo.  
Ella abrió los ojos, como reaccionando, y bajó su puño, abriéndolo lentamente, liberando toda la tensión.

Impa: soy... una inútil.  
Saria: no Impa, no lo eres! Sólo pasó!  
Ruto: esto, no lo puedo controlar, es agua de diferente composición (tocaba la pared de hielo)  
Rauru: cómo...? Cómo dejamos que pasara esto? (miraba al suelo) no somos los sabios de antes...  
Darunia: no Rauru, no lo somos. (estaba decidido, mirando a los demás) ¡Pero ahora será diferente!

El goron chocó sus puños cerrados, concentrándose. Conjurando el poder del medallón del fuego, listo para atacar la pared. Con un puñetazo envuelto en llamas atacó la gruesa barrera.

Nada.

Darunia: una vez más!

Los demás veían esperanzados cómo la barrera se tambaleaba mínimamente, eso les daba una razón para confiar.

EeEeE

Corrían.

Corrían como podían, lo que sus piernas aguantaban; esquivando los ataques mágicos de las brujas. Frustrados de no poder contraatacar, porque si lo hacían podían ser congelados o quemados. Link y Zelda habían estado corriendo mucho tiempo, trataban de alcanzarse, pero eso lo hacía aún más peligroso. En un descuido, quedaron juntos, tomando aire, tratando de recuperar fuerzas, mientras las rova se burlaban de su esfuerzo por escapar.

Kotake: ya me cansé de jugar al gato y al ratón!  
Koume: tienes razón hermana!

Los chicos tomaron prudente distancia, en medio del lugar, mientras ellas flotaban sobre sus escobas, mirándolos con desprecio.

Link: quédate atrás de mi, Zelda.  
Zelda: Link...  
Link: te protegeré aún con mi vida si es necesario!

El chico interpuso su cuerpo entre ella y las ancianas, también usando su brazo derecho como escudo. Dieron pasos hacia atrás al ver a las brujas acercarse a ellos, con las caras malévolas, viéndolos con odio.

Koume: son lo único que se interpone para que el señor de las tinieblas domine el mundo...  
Kotake: y qué paradójico, no? Ustedes son los únicos que pueden liberarlo.  
Koume: nos darán las piedras y liberaremos a nuestro señor Ganondorf!

Diciendo esto, Koume levanta la mano, y un círculo brilloso anaranjado tomó forma alrededor de su brazo, con varios símbolos, entre los que destacaban las llamas. Zelda de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y advirtió a Link, que sólo asintió listo para recibir el impacto.  
Una llamarada salió de la mano de la bruja, impactando de lleno al escudo de metal del muchacho, que resistía la gran fuerza que llevaba ese ataque. Tanta fuerza que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, hasta que casi ambos tocaban la pared del templo.

Zelda: Link, no lo hagas! Te quemarás!  
Link: No... debo... resistir!

El escudo comenzó a calentarse a una velocidad alarmante, no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

Zelda tocó la pared, siendo levemente empujada por Link, que hacía todo lo posible por protegerla. Debía pensar en algo rápido, alguna forma de evitar que siguiera haciendo eso. Pasó su mano derecha por la pared cuando el cuerpo del chico hizo presión contra el suyo debido a la fuerza de la llamarada.

Sintió un borde de algo que estaba recargado. Volteó rápidamente y encontró un escudo descansando como si nada ahí. La superficie era lisa y brillante, y los bordes tenían un color rojo oscuro. Sin pensarlo lo tomó.

Zelda: Link! Usa esto!

El chico recibió el escudo con la izquierda, justo a tiempo. Puesto a que comenzaba a quemarse, y lo interpuso hacia el ataque. Éste "rebotó" en el escudo y salió disparado hacia la fuente; ellas soltaron un chillido y con una maniobra de la escoba esquivaron la ola de fuego.

Kotake: skrittch! ESE ESCUDO! COMO DEMONIOS TIENEN ESE ESCUDO!?  
Koume: NO SEREMOS DERROTADAS POR LA MISMA COSA DE NUEVO!

Los chicos miraron asombrados la reacción de las brujas.

Link: el escudo espejo! (mirando a Zelda) cómo...?  
Zelda: estaba ahí! Yo sólo lo tomé!  
Koume: mal nacidos... esto no se quedará así. Sólo fue un pequeño desliz (ríe macabramente) no pasará de nuevo.  
Link: cállense! Ustedes...!  
Zelda: (susurrando) Link... dónde está la otra?

Ellos buscaron a la anciana de azul. Había desaparecido. Se escuchó un sonido similar al que había hecho Koume antes de lanzar la llamarada... justo sobre sus cabezas.

Kotake: nuestro plan no se completará si están muertos... aún.

Los jóvenes voltearon hacia arriba.

Demasiado tarde.

Un rayo de hielo los congeló, cubriendo por completo sus cuerpos.

Y todo se volvió negro...

EeEeE

**Esperen el próximo capitulo. Espero comentarios. Púshenle!**


	25. Sacrificio, otra oportunidad

**TOT pido disculpas por este capítulo taaaaaaaaaaan patético -.-UU  
Pero como dije hora y siempre... NO SE ESCRIBIR! OK!?  
Como sea, muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar review... a zelink, Zilia K, miss zelda, Anny Lyn, aLma, Kitsa, sweet fairy, Merry Z, shaditow22, Time Warrior y mukf n.n  
A los que leyeron el cap extra en mi deviant. A los que leen pero son flojos en dejar review T-T malos.  
A los que si xD.  
Los dejo con este cap...**

EeEeE

**Capítulo 25 "Sacrificio, otra oportunidad."**

¿Estaba muerto?

Aún podía sentir su cuerpo, seguramente estaba tirado por ahí.

¿Qué había pasado?

Lo último que recordaba era ver ese hielo dirigirse hacia él. Y después todo se volvió sombras.  
Abrió los ojos, era lo más sensato que podía hacer. Distinguió el gris techo del santuario, y comprobó que seguía vivo.  
Ahora el problema era ¿dónde estaba Zelda?

Raro.

No podía moverse¿tan malherido estaba?

Link: Zelda?  
----: calma querido, jijijiji ella está bien.  
Link: _qué demonios!?_

El joven volteó sus ojos hacia la fuente de la voz, la vieja de rojo estaba a unos centímetros de él. Obviamente, quiso correr, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Por más que intentaba, nada.  
La vieja rió e hizo un ademán negativo con un dedo.

Koume: oh, será inútil que trates.  
Link: dónde está Zelda!? (agradeció en silencio que aún pudiera mover la boca)  
Koume: mírala por ti mismo (señala a un lado y Link puede mover su cabeza en esa dirección, viendo a la chica inconsciente en el suelo, y junto a ella Kotake) qué tienes, hermana?  
Kotake: (esculcando las ropas de la chica) espera...

Las huesudas manos de la anciana recorren las ropas de la joven, hasta que dan con la pequeña mochila, y abriéndola, ríe triunfante la anciana de azul, sacando un peculiar instrumento azul.  
Link abre los ojos pasmado. Eso no.

Link: _la ocarina del tiempo..._  
Kotake: lotería.  
Link: déjenla en paz!

De nuevo su cuerpo no respondía, y se sentía frustrado al estar ahí tirado; Zelda estaba aún inconsciente, tirada de lado. Kotake se levantó y caminó con toda la calma de mundo al lado de su hermana.

Kotake: sabes qué es lo único que falta? (el muchacho las miró furioso)  
Koume: las piedras espirituales?  
Kotake: así es...  
Link: nunca las obtendrán! Par de viejas decrépitas!  
Koume: skritch! ¬¬U eres un mal hablado. (sonríe diabólicamente) haber... quiero que me repitas eso.  
Link: (más furioso aún) que son unas viejas...! Qué!? Cómo consiguieron eso!?

Koume le sonreía cínicamente mientras sujetaba el saco que Rauru le había dado a él hacía un par de horas. No podía articular palabra de la impresión. Ellas las tenían. Habían fallado.

Koume: dije que me lo repitieras! (le lanza un golpe con el pie a la cara del joven)  
Kotake: jojojojo! No lo maltrates tanto Kotake, aún lo necesitamos vivo.  
Koume: lo sé...  
Kotake: levántate!

Hizo un ademán con sus manos, y el joven se levantó.

Link: _qué!? Qué es esto!? Qué me pasa!?  
_Kotake: jeje, sorprendido? Admira nuestra más nueva técnica de control corporal, felicidades, has sido el primero en caer.  
Link: qué!?

Lo estaban usando. Afanosamente trató de retorcerse, saltar, golpear, algo. Pero sus brazos no respondían, sus piernas se negaban a cooperar. Sólo tenía control sobre su cara, pero eso no era de mucha ayuda.  
Kotake lo hizo avanzar hacia Zelda, y lo obligó a sacar la espada de la funda. Él se resistía, con todo lo que podía; pero era inútil.

EeEeE

Negrura.

Sombras.

Y todo caía al vacío mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire.  
Intentó respirar. Pero una mano firmemente colocada en su cuello se lo impedía.  
Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con Link, que parecía tener una lucha interna; y la estaba ahorcando con un brazo. Estaba casi sobre ella, que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Zelda: Link...

No podía mirar. Él no sería capaz de hacerle daño. ¿¡Entonces porqué la estaba ahorcando!? Maldijo a las viejas, que reían ante la escena. Koume se acercó a Zelda, y tranquilamente suspiró.

Koume: te daremos dos opciones. O cooperas con nosotras y tocas la Canción del tiempo con esto (le muestra la ocarina) o mueres a manos de tu amado chiquillo. Tú eliges. De todos modos morirás gracias a nosotras.  
Link: desgraciada! (apretó los dientes, aún tratando de liberarse)  
Zelda: qué... qué le están... haciendo a Link?  
Koume: asegurando que saque la espada del pedestal.  
Link: no!

Zelda abrió los ojos asustada. Link maldecía una y otra vez a Twinrova. Ellas hicieron que apretaran su cuello más y más.  
Lentamente subió las manos y tomó el brazo del chico que la asía de la garganta; sonrió de lado y tomando trabajosamente aire suspiró. Comprendió que estaba totalmente acorralada, si no seguía su juego caerían.

Zelda: (susurrando) perdimos...  
Link: no!  
Zelda: lo siento Link... te matarán...  
Koume: escucho una rendición? Ja! Suéltala Kotake!

Así lo hizo su hermana, y el chico se levantó, aún sin poder moverse libremente.

Link: maldición!

Zelda se levantó y sin inmutarse miró a Koume acercarse a ella, colocándole la ocarina en las manos.

Koume: lo harás, o si no él morirá.

Señaló al chico y Kotake hizo que este pusiera su espada en el cuello, listo para rebanarlo en cualquier segundo. Zelda hizo una mueca de disgusto pero volvió a su serenidad.

Koume: hazlo.  
Zelda: ... está bien.  
Link: Zelda! No!  
Kotake: cállate! (mueve sus dedos y la espada choca levemente contra su cuello)  
Zelda: Link...  
Koume: muy bien, veamos.

La anciana abre el saco, de su confiada mueca de confianza pasó a una de asombro y furia.

Koume: QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!?  
Kotake: que pasa hermana!?  
Koume: LAS PIEDRAS! (tira el contenido del saco, dos piedras normales) NOS ESTAFARON!  
Zelda/Link: qué!?  
Kotake: ustedes!  
Koume: Kotake! Mátala!

Los dos chicos se miraron asustados, Link de nuevo en su inútil lucha de controlar su cuerpo y Zelda mirando las dos piedras en el suelo.

Kotake: nos las tenían con ustedes desde un principio, eh? Vamos a hacerlos sufrir antes de morir.  
Koume: quién tiene las piedras!?  
Zelda: no tengo idea!  
Link: dejen a Zelda en paz!  
Kotake: cállate! Ahora, habla!  
Zelda: no lo sé!  
Kotake: que hables!

Y mueve sus dedos haciendo que el muchacho caminara hacia ella y la abofeteara con tremenda fuerza, haciendo que diera pasos hacia atrás. Se llevó la mano a la cara, adolorida.

Link: No...! Zelda! Lo siento! Yo no...  
Zelda: no importa...  
Koume: no jugarás con nosotras.

EeEeE

Rauru: que se escucha Saria?  
Saria: (con la oreja pegada en la barrera) nada... (se despega) es inútil.

Clairen voló hacia la cara de su dueña, reconfortándola. Ella la hizo a un lado.

Ruto: podremos llegar a tiempo?  
Darunia: lo haremos!  
Rauru: Ruto, Saria, y las piedras?  
Ruto/Saria: aquí Rauru!

Las chicas le mostraron las gemas y las volvieron a guardar entre sus ropas.

Saria: fue buena idea?  
Rauru: así ellas no las tendrán, es una ventaja para nosotros. Sólo espero que ellos estén bien.

EeEeE

Link: déjenme! Este es un truco muy sucio!  
Kotake: corre, no dejaré que descanses.

Zelda estaba ya casi agotada de tanto correr, esquivando las arremetidas del controlado joven, que se desgañitaba en gritos. Las viejas reían y se divertían de lo lindo.

Si.

Era humillante.

Ella trató de nuevo de correr, pero en su fatiga trastabilló y fue a dar al suelo. Rápidamente Koume hizo que el controlado Link arremetiera contra ella con fuerza, golpeándola con su cuerpo.  
Zelda lanzó un grito de dolor, seguido de un quejido del chico. Que también quedó tirado en el suelo, respirando agitado de tanto esfuerzo.  
La joven se comenzó a levantar con algo de trabajo, quedando de por si sentada.  
Link le dirigió una mirada devastadora, señal de que si seguían así no durarían mucho tiempo...

Koume: (susurrando) jeje, pobrecitos, necesitan tiempo a solas...  
Kotake: jojojojo tienes razón.

Kotake comienza de nuevo a manipular al hylian, que hastiado y de nuevo batallando en contra de su cuerpo se levanta hacia la chica.

Link: Zelda... corre!  
Zelda: no... no puedo.

La bruja hizo que él cayera estrepitosamente de rodillas frente a la chica.

Zelda: Link... lo siento, no puedo moverme, me duele...  
Link: Zelda... corre por favor.  
Zelda: no puedo.

En la arrugada cara de Kotake se dibujó una sonrisa macabra y lujuriosa, y moviendo sus dedos, controlando a su antojo al muchacho comenzó a "trabajar".  
Ambos se sonrojaron¿qué pretendían esas ancianas? Ella estaba haciendo que el chico le acariciara las piernas.

Zelda: o/o Link...  
Link: o//oUU diosas... _piensa, piensa, no controlas tu propio cuerpo... MALDITAS ANCIANAS.  
_Zelda: lo siento... lo haré... _si fuera otra la situación, con gusto, pero esto es demasiado cruel _(cerró los ojos fuertemente) AMOR DE NAYRU!

Un cristal azul la envolvió alejándola del contacto.

Koume: hum, no están contentos? Les dimos su última oportunidad.  
Link: cállense! Si son tan buenas como dicen dejen de hacer este truco tan sucio!  
Kotake: tú cállate! (mueve su mano y hace que el joven se golpeé solo) y no vuelvas a alzar la voz.  
Link: malditas...  
Koume: ya hemos jugado bastante. Es hora de que paguen su error! Morirán al creer que podrían engañarnos!  
Zelda: ustedes se confiaron demasiado! Son unas... unas...  
Kotake: confiadas!? JA! No somos como ustedes, que según tenían todo planeado!  
Koume: nosotras ganaremos esta batalla! Nosotras: las brujas gerudo! Traeremos de nuevo a nuestro señor!  
Link: no! Nunca lo harán! Ya fracasó su plan! No tienen las piedras!  
Kotake: crees que eso nos lo impedirá? jojojojojo

Ambos chicos miraron confundidos a las dos ancianas, que ahora reían macabramente.

Koume: les dije que teníamos todas las de ganar desde el principio! USTEDES HAN CAÍDO EN LA TRAMPA! TODO LO HABÍAMOS PREVISTO!  
Ambos: ...  
Kotake: otra clave para traer al señor oscuro... el sacrificio de una doncella con grandes poderes mágicos jojojojo  
Link: qué?  
Koume: Y tú la sacrificarás! (señala a Link)  
Link: yo!? Corre Zelda!

La chica estaba estupefacta. ¿Qué diría Rauru si supieran de su estupidez? Había caído bobamente en la trampa. ¿Por qué¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Kotake: el pasado se repetirá... siempre cometerán un error.

Casi al borde de que se acabara su magia, Zelda dejó de conjurar el amor de Nayru y corrió a una pared cercana. A Link lo hicieron levantarse del suelo, caminando lentamente hacia ella, con la espada en alto. Él se resistía.

Zelda: ustedes... (comenzando a tratar de "huir" de el chico) ustedes fueron las que cometieron ese error! No nosotros!  
Koume: JA! Eres imbécil o qué!? USTEDES lo cometieron!  
Kotake: qué? No se acuerda "princesa"? No se acuerda que los reyes interrumpieron el hechizo?

Silencio.

¿Eso era?

¿Eso había sido?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

No.

No podrían haber sido sus padres... ellos no.

Link: viles mentirosas!  
Koume: tu cállate!  
Link: oblígame!  
Kotake: que te calles! (lo hace que se dé una bofetada)  
Zelda: mis... padres?

Todo concordaba, los collares, la insistencia de Rauru de que fueran ellos solos. ¿Cómo pudieron sus padres haber hecho eso?  
No, no entendía...

Twinrova: jajajajajajajajajaja!  
Koume: eres tonta!  
Kotake: qué débil! (haciendo que el chico se parara ante ella) Mátala!  
Link: no!

Zelda no respondía, estaba ida.  
Link llegó hasta ella y a la orden de la vieja levantó el brazo, para dar una estocada mortal a la joven. Traba de resistir, pero su brazo izquierdo no le pertenecía ahora... ella moriría, él sería el culpable de todo.

Link: _demonios! Qué puedo hacer? _(mira impotente como lentamente la filosa hoja del arma va hacia el cuello de la confundida chica) _... por qué no puedo contrarrestar esto!? Debo resistir! _(la espada casi la rozaba) _Maldición! No puedo¿Dónde quedó mi valor!?_

Valor.

¿Dónde quedó su valor?  
No. No permitiría que algo le pasara a Zelda.

Y menos que él le hiciera algo a Zelda.

Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Apretó la espada con las pocas fuerzas que le permitía su cuerpo; y un leve brillo dorado resplandeció de la mano del chico. Ayudado por la determinación el fragmento del valor comenzó a brillar y poco a poco Link fue bajando la mano.

Kotake: maldito niño! No te escaparás! (trata de manipular con sus dedos) Argh!

Link pudo controlar su cuerpo y bajar la espada. Mirando con furia a las viejas.

Koume: ja! Te crees muy fuerte!?

La vieja le recetó un "escobazo" cuando hubo llegado junto a él. Lo mandó a "volar" un par de metros, casi inconsciente.

Zelda: Link!  
Koume: Tú! (señala a la chica con la escoba) No saldrás de aquí viva.

Diciendo esto comenzó a conjurar el sello de fuego anterior, el hechizo sería a corta distancia y podría matarla fácilmente, debía pensar en algo rápido. La llamarada salió de la mano de la bruja, Zelda haciendo gala de su entrenamiento saltó hacia un lado. El fuego pegó de lleno contra la pared, que quedó chamuscada.

Kotake: tonta! (gritó a su hermana) Cuidado con mi barrera!  
Koume: -.-U lo siento!

Zelda aprovechó ese pequeño momento de auto regaños para tomar el escudo espejo, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Koume: como sea! Morirá aquí!

Se lanzó contra la chica, y ésta la recibió con una esfera de energía de lleno en el tórax, lo que hizo que la bruja de fuego cayera de su escoba.

Kotake: hermana!  
Koume: estoy bien... sólo este bichito que se pone difícil...

Kotake: dale hermana!

EeEeE

Estaba tirado a pocos metros de ahí, podía escuchar todas las groserías que proferían a Zelda, y ella, inmutable sólo callaba.  
De seguro estaban peleando ahora con magia, escuchaba el sonido peculiar de la magia al lanzarse, sonido que había oído muchas veces.

Mientras se recuperaba de su dolor, meditó. Trató de mover su cuerpo y comprobó hastiado que había vuelto a caer bajo el influjo de la vieja¡cómo pudo haberlo hecho?

Link: _si tan sólo... hubiera una forma de terminar con esto..._

Pensó que tal vez si no hubiera ido con ella, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Tal vez no debió haberla conocido en primer lugar, y seguir ignorando su verdadera identidad.  
Identidad que por cierto, se le hacía pesada, ahora entendía que casi todo era su culpa, ahora todo lo había mandado al carajo con haberse dejado manipular así.

Cerró los ojos¿cómo podría solucionar esto, y lo más importante, que Zelda no saliera lastimada?

_Esto no hubiera pasado si no existieras..._

Habló una extraña voz en su cabeza.  
Tenía sentido, si él no existiera, ellas no podrían sacar la espada del pedestal, así no tendrían que ganar...  
Sin los padres de Zelda ahí, ahora estaban seguros que el error no se repetiría pero... no estaba seguro que él ayudara mucho.

Siempre estaba interfiriendo, se la pasaba herido, en fin, era un total estorbo... se sentía inútil¿cómo ayudaría¿Cómo ganar esta batalla?

Link: _dejando de existir..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe ante ese pensamiento. Así Twinrova no podría usarlo para sacar la espada, así Zelda no sufriría más por su causa, así Ganondorf nunca sería liberado.  
Convencido, decidió que él le pondría el punto final a esta horrible batalla, tendría que armarse de valor, salvar a Zelda, a los demás...

Sería su destino...

-

Koume: ah! niña tonta! No te muevas tanto! Déjate quemar!  
Zelda: (respirado agitada) ni que fuera tan imbécil!

Estaba agotada, mirando de frente a la vieja, que comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio. Por un momento pensó que ése sería el camino fácil, dejar que se le terminara el poder mágico, pero reparó en el "pequeño detalle" de su gemela y Link, que seguía controlado.

Zelda: maldición...  
Koume: cansada, niñita?  
Zelda: no como tú... abuela...  
Koume: insolente!

Y fueron y vinieron de nuevo ataques mágicos, ambas estaban casi al límite. Kotake, algo preocupada observaba a su gemela batallar, pero tenía que concentrarse en el hechizo del chico. Recordó al chico, y lo miró, aún tirado con la espada en la mano. ¿Para qué esforzarse ellas si tenían a una marioneta como él?

Kotake: levántate!

Y lo obligó a hacerlo.

Kotake: ve y mata a esa niña!  
Link: ...  
Kotake: aunque quieras resistirte, no volverás a hacerte el "héroe" una vez más.

EeEeE

Saria: Darunia... ¿estás bien?

Clairen voló de su dueña al goron, y viceversa; la kokiri miró preocupada a su antiguo maestro, que lucía cansado.

Impa: creo que debemos desistir (miró la barrera de hielo, igual de sólida)  
Rauru: te apoyo, es demasiado.  
Darunia: no... tenemos que ayudar a los chicos!  
Nabooru: alguna vez tenemos que aceptar que no podemos con ciertas cosas.  
Ruto: somos unos inútiles... debimos prever esto! Qué pasa si aquellos están muertos!?  
Saria: Ruto!  
Ruto: me preocupa... (se cruza de brazos) mucho.

Impa miró a las chicas, y su vista pasó de nuevo a la barrera, opaca y gélida.

Sólo un ataque de la misma naturaleza lograría derretirla.

Impa: _que Zelda se dé cuenta de eso..._

EeEeE

Link se levantó, mientras veía a la vieja de azul sin emoción alguna.

Kotake: mal nacido...

Ella lo miró despectivamente, y posó su vista de nuevo a la batalla entre su hermana y la hylian.

Link concentró toda su fuerza de voluntad en su mano izquierda, moviéndola lentamente hasta dejarla enfrente de su estómago, con la hoja apuntando directamente hacia allí. Sabía que si se movía ahora fácilmente se enterraría, cuando le hablara a la vieja, de seguro haría que moviera la mano; sería su último movimiento...

Koume: ja! Ves? Hasta sola te estás cayendo! (señaló burlonamente a la chica que había vuelto a tropezar por el cansancio)  
Zelda: (apoyada auxiliándose del escudo) no me subestimes... las derrotaré, y dejarán a Link en paz!  
Koume: a... AAAAAAAAAJAJAJJAJAJJAJA! No me hagas reír! Hacía mucho tiempo que sabían quiénes iban a ganar esta pelea! (comenzó a conjurar otra llamarada, estando a poca distancia, la joven quedaría consumida)

Era el momento.

Link: oigan! Par de viejas zorras!  
Kotake: cómo te atreves!? (gritó enfurecida, moviendo sus manos para que el joven se auto golpeara)

Pero ella no contó con que él tuviera la espada ahí.

Ni que al mover sus manos él mismo se encajara el arma.

Sólo hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el frío metal cortando sus entrañas, hilos de sangre comenzaron a escurrir, y tosiendo sangre cayó de rodillas... siendo liberado de una forma mortal del hechizo.

Kotake: EL MUCHACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (chilló con fuerza)

El chillido agudo hizo que las otras dos mujeres voltearan.

Koume: maldito hijo de perra! Prefirió morir! Ahora nuestro plan se ha echado a perder!

Dejando de lado las blasfemias y gritos de las viejas; Zelda no entendió en un principio que decían. Posó su vista en la horrible escena... la sangre chorreando al suelo, atravesando a Link... sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...

Koume: eres una tonta!!! (gritó llamando la atención de la chica, lanzando la llamarada)

La enorme bola de fuego fue directamente hacia ella; reaccionando sólo por instinto alcanzó a cubrirse parcialmente con el escudo que había venido utilizando como apoyo. Parte del fuego impactó con la barrera que estaba detrás suyo, comenzando a derretirla.  
La otra parte del ataque mágico rebotó en el escudo espejo (Zelda sufrió el fuerte impacto) y le dio de lleno a la anciana...

Que soltó gritos terribles de dolor al ser quemada con su propio ataque.

Kotake: HERMANA!

El cadáver humeante y ceniciento cayó, la escoba se hizo polvo, y la gema roja de la que tanto había alardeado cayó y se rompió en mil pedazos.

Kotake: hermana!

La anciana estaba atónita ante lo sucedido, de nuevo, había sido derrotada por la magia que ella misma había lanzado.

-

Veía al chico tirado en el suelo, con la espada sangrienta saliéndole por detrás. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su mente se nubló, eso no podía ser cierto...

Zelda: Link...

Susurró, susurro que se convirtió en grito y como pudo se levantó, y trató de avanzar hacia el muchacho.  
Su mente sólo quería avanzar hacia él... debía estar teniendo una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

Pero su desesperada carrera fue detenida por una huesuda mano en su cuello, asfixiándola. Miró de soslayo al joven, TENÍA que ir a él.

Kotake: maldita! Hija de toda tu (censurado) madre! MATASTE A MI HERMANA!  
Zelda: súel...tame! (tomó con ambas manos el brazo de la anciana)  
Kotake: aquí morirás! Princesa de porquería!

Zelda comenzó a sentir un frío intenso en su cuello. Tenía que actuar rápido.

_Ellas sólo son una__s ancianas de ochenta y tantos años, sus cuerpos no pueden soportar..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Eso era!  
Su mano rápidamente buscó la daga, que aún seguía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. La tomó firmemente, Kotake ni cuenta se dio de tan atareada que estaba congelándola.  
Zelda pidió un leve perdón... y tajó de un movimiento el cuello de la gerudo.

Kotake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

La joven se tomó por inercia el cuello helado, viendo como la bruja tomaba inútilmente parte de su garganta cortada.  
Ni así se inmutó la gerudo, y aún agonizante se trató de lanzar contra la cansada joven... Zelda sólo cerró los ojos.

Kotake: agh!

La chica sintió como unas gotitas de sangre la salpicaban. Abrió los ojos y vio frente a ella a la anciana muerta, traspasada por una espada sangrienta.  
El cuerpo cayó, dejando ver a un pálido muchacho rubio, ensangrentado, dejó la espada dentro del cadáver y cayó al suelo luego de escupir sangre.

Zelda: LINK!

Hizo a un lado el cuerpo, y aventó la daga sabe Din a dónde. Tomó a Link entre sus brazos.

Zelda: Link... Link!

Él no podía responder.

Se hincó, y lo abrazó como a un niño pequeño, procurando no lastimarlo más.

Zelda: Link... que ocurrió!?  
Link: ... lo siento...

Ver su cara maltrecha, rasguñada y sangrienta la forzó a llorar.

Link: pensé que... si no vivía más... ellas no podrían ganar...  
Zelda: no! Qué dices!?  
Link: yo hubiera echado todo a perder... de cualquier forma.  
Zelda: claro que no! Tú has sido el que me ha protegido! Tú...

Fue acallada por la tos del chico, que aventaba sangre y cada vez respiraba más trabajosamente. La chica puso su brazo debajo de la cabeza, ayudándolo a levantarse un poco mejor.  
Inconscientemente él puso su mano derecha sobre la herida de la espada, cubriendo inútilmente el afluente de sangre. Zelda posó su mano sobre la de él, tomándola en un agarre fuerte, para que sintiera que estaba con ella.

Trataba inútilmente de detener el llanto, pero no podía. ¡Su hombre se estaba muriendo desangrado y ella no sabía que hacer!

Link: Zel...

Era un susurro casi audible.

Zelda: si?  
Link: perdóname...  
Zelda: no tengo nada que perdonarte, tú vivirás!

Link cerró los ojos ante la punzada de dolor, apretó los dientes y tomó con poca fuerza la mano de la chica, que aún seguía junto a la de él.

Zelda lo notó terriblemente pálido, y muy frío. Cada segundo que pasaba más calor abandonaba el cuerpo.  
Sollozó, y lo estrechó más fuerte, lo acurrucó junto a ella, para que recargara su cabeza en su pecho, no le importó.

Link: cuando te conocí... casi me caigo de la bicicleta...

Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, mientras una solitaria lágrima limpiaba la sangre de su rostro.

Zelda: Link... ¡No me dejes¡Por favor¡Quédate conmigo¡No sabes cuánto te necesito!

Lo abrazó con más fuerza, acariciando su cabello con la mano que tenía sobre su cabeza.

Zelda: por favor... (sollozó)  
Link: Zel...  
Zelda: mi Link... por favor... (pausa) no me abandones!

Respiró cada vez con más trabajo, sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

Link: Zelda...

Susurró en su oído, debido a la posición en que se encontraba, casi llorando, no quería dejarla, pero ya no era su elección...

EeEeE

Retrocedieron asombrados, a la vez esperanzados, un golpe del otro lado había comenzado a derretir el hielo.

Darunia: APÁRTENSE!

El goron conjuró el poder del medallón del fuego, juntando sus puños y dando un tremendo golpe a lo que quedaba en esa parte del cuarto a la barrera gélida.

Rauru: esperen... aún no podemos pasar.

Advirtió el anciano, sintiendo aún la presencia del enemigo. Los demás se pusieron a la defensiva, mirando el ahora enorme agujero que chorreaba agua. Sin saber la tragedia que se vivía del otro lado.

EeEee

Abrió sus ojos para verla una vez más... a su amada, su Zelda.

Link: te amo...

Casi exhaló su último aliento con esa frase, y cayó inconsciente. Su fría mano dejó de aferrar a la de la chica.

Zelda: Link?

Se separó un poco de él viéndolo, parecía dormido.

Zelda: No!

Pero tenía que aceptar la cruel realidad...

Zelda: no me dejes! LINK! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Por favor... (casi en un hilito de voz) no...

Sintió que todas sus entrañas explotaban ante la desgarradora realidad; aferró el cuerpo al suyo, abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras daba gritos de su afligida y dolorida alma.

EeEeE

-NOOOOOOOOOO!

El agudo grito de Zelda hizo que los sabios bajaran la guardia y corrieran sobre el agujero. Saria y Clairen fueron las primeras en pasarse al otro lado, seguidas de Darunia, Impa, Ruto, Nabooru y Rauru.

La kokiri corría, hasta que vio el carbonizado cadáver, el cuerpo tirado... y a Zelda desgañitándose abrazando el cuerpo de su amigo de la infancia.  
Saria se tapó la boca con ambas manos, mientras Clairen se ocultaba detrás de ella, no lo creía¿qué había sucedido?  
Lloró, encontrando un hombro amigo, de Darunia; que llegaba para reconfortarla, él también estaba afectado por la escena.

Impa saltó hasta llegar a ellos, mirando preocupada a la joven. Serenamente los separó un poco, Zelda no dejaba de llorar; y le colocó los dedos en el cuello al chico, buscando su pulso.

Ruto soltó un leve grito, palideció. Nabooru llegó a su lado, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro, negando tristemente con la cabeza. La zora la abrazó, empezando a llorar.

Rauru sólo miró al suelo. ¿Qué desgracia había sucedido!? Dirigió sus ojos a los cadáveres de las brujas gerudo. Suspiró.

Impa palideció, no encontraba el pulso. Estaba...

Zelda: muerto... Link está muerto...

La chica parecía deshecha, con la mirada perdida y llorosa, ensangrentada y con gran cantidad de rasguños por toda la piel que se le veía.

Impa: Zelda, no sabes cuánto lo siento... ven, tenemos que ir afuera...

Zelda la miró, la sheikah observó una infinita tristeza y soledad.

Saria avanzó un par de pasos, mirando la horrible escena, tragando saliva.

Saria: Link...

Sintió un golpeteo en su hombro, volteó para ver a su hada, Clairen, que emitía un brillo entre verde y rosado.

Saria: Clairen? (la miró, el hada pareció danzar) Ya veo... (asintió sonriendo) eres la mejor... te quiero!

La pequeña hada voló hasta donde estaban Impa y Zelda; ante la mirada asombrada de los demás y la esperanzada de Saria: comenzó a rodear con su brillo a la pareja de hylians, mientras Zelda la miraba aún llorando, sin comprender. Dio vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor, comenzando a sanar las heridas de la chica.

Darunia: qué pasa?  
Saria: (con las manos en el pecho) Clairen... actúa como un hada de fuente...  
Rauru: lo revivirá!?  
Saria: eso pasará. Ella... se sacrificó para sanarlos.

Con esa explicación, los demás vieron esperanzados al hada, que al final de su labor, desapareció en un destello.

Zelda se inspeccionó a sí misma (aún abrazándolo a él) y notó que sus heridas no estaban. Impa miró al chico, y le volvió a tomar el pulso. Levantó la vista, viendo a la joven, y negó tristemente con la cabeza.

Ella... sólo volvió a romper en llanto.

Impa: vamos Zelda, ven...  
Rauru: Zelda...  
Zelda: por favor... (levantó la vista viéndolos a todos llorosa) déjenme despedirme de él... despedirme...

Los adultos se miraron entre sí, Rauru asintió. El grupo salió silenciosamente del recinto, dejando todo tranquilo... a una muchacha dolida, despidiéndose de su amado.

Lo volvió a abrazar, aspirando el aroma que aún lo caracterizaba, su esencia. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre él.

Zelda: Link... ¿por qué no me llevaste contigo¿No sabes que no puedo seguir sin ti¿PORQUE!? ... (bajó el tono de la voz) ¿Porque me dejaste sola?...

Aún lo aferraba, no quería soltarlo nunca. Levantó la vista, estaba sola. Miró la daga tirada lejos de ahí, pensó por un momento tomarla y acompañarlo... pero era tan cobarde, no podría, no podría ni siquiera caminar ahora, vivir.  
De nuevo lo acomodó en su abrazo, llorando aún. Susurró, reprochándole como si aún la escuchara.

Zelda: no viviré sin ti... ¿cómo piensas que siga? Tú eras mi vida. Ahora no puedo... (sollozó) Te amo...

Ya casi estaba resignada, ya casi lo soltaba, ya casi lo dejaba ir...

-Yo también te amo...

Era un susurro, pero había sido claro y fuerte¿se estaba volviendo loca?  
Se separó de él, observándolo.

Él la miraba sonriente, aunque algo débil.

Link: hola Zel...  
Zelda: (lo miró llorosa) LINK!

Lo abrazó tan fuerte, él sólo se rió un poco débil; y correspondió temeroso al agarre.

Zelda: Link! estas vivo!  
Link: qué pasó?

Ella lo dejó, y llevó su mano al estómago, comprobando que la herida no estaba ya. El chico la miró confuso.

Zelda: Clairen... te revivió!  
Link: Clarien? el hada de Saria? Me revivió?

Link miró a la chica, que agradecía a la Diosas. La miró a la cara, toda llena de sangre seca, y el recorrido de lágrimas pasadas. Con su mano derecha limpió un poco la cara de la chica. Ella lo miró, sonriendo.

Zelda: me asustaste...

Antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna, fue impedido por los labios de la chica. Ella lo besó desesperadamente, queriendo saber si de verdad estaba ahí. Cosa que comprobó después de que él tímidamente le correspondiera, en parte, por que estaba débil.  
Después de esa necesitada caricia, se quedaron así un rato, aún abrazados. Celebrando la vida.

Qué bien se sentía ahí, junto a ella. Sinceramente no le importaba nada.

Zelda: no me vuelvas a dejar sola (casi le tiembla la voz)  
Link: nunca...

Ella lo ayuda a sentarse. Y poco después a pararse, caminando abrazados lentamente a la salida del templo.

EeEeE

El sonido de los pasos hizo que el grupo de sabios volteara.

Rauru: qué Zelda viene arrastrando el cuerpo?  
Impa: estaba deshecha...

Los sabios enmudecieron al ver a la pareja bajando la escalinata del templo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Saria: ZELDA! LINK!  
Ruto: MILAGRO!! TToTT  
Saria: chicos!

Las muchachas corrieron hacia ellos, abrazándolos con fuerza, riendo y llorando de alegría.  
Los adultos suspiraron aliviados, Darunia gritó de alegría y apartó a las chicas dándole un abrazo de esos asfixiantes al pobre chico.  
Nabooru fue y abrazó al goron, que aun lo mantenía sujeto, en una pequeña celebración.

Zelda: Link! (exclamó un poco preocupada :p)  
Darunia: lo siento! TT-TT estoy un poco emocionado!  
Nabooru: ;o; lo lograron!

El goron lo soltó, y rápidamente fue auxiliado por la hylian; que pasó un brazo por sus hombros, ayudándolo a caminar.

Rauru: todo terminó... al fin.  
Impa: aún falta por hacer, esto aún no acaba.  
Nabooru: si, tienes razón, es hora de sellar el templo.  
Los chicos: sellar?  
Zelda: no que con sólo... matarlas esto terminaba?  
Ruto: ahora qué!?

Los demás comenzaron a argumentar en contra de la zora. Mientras eso sucedía, Zelda y Link se sentaron en el suelo.

Zelda: seguro que estás bien?  
Link: si, muchas gracias...

Ella le sonrió, y ladeó su cabeza. Se recargó hacia atrás ayudada por sus brazos, cerrando los ojos.  
Link observó a la peliverde, a unos metros de donde se encontraban, miraba el argüende sin mucho ánimo, serena.

Link: Saria...  
Saria: n.n si?  
Link: muchas gracias.

La miró fijamente. Y sonrió.

Link: gracias a Clarien...  
Saria: por un momento... (lo cortó de repente) pensé que no funcionaría. Lo siento Link, yo había perdido las esperanzas de volverte a ver, pero (sonríe) estoy agradecida con las Diosas, de que me hayan dado un hada tan fiel y bella, que ayudó a dos de mis mejores amigos. Eso nunca lo olvidaré.  
Link: gracias Saria.

Le sonrió genuinamente. Ahí estaba Saria, que siempre ayudaba a sus amigos...

Rauru: jóvenes, pueden venir para acá?

Los muchachos se levantaron, Zelda y Saria ayudaron a Link a caminar. Ahí estaban, todos alrededor de Rauru.  
Impa fue la que se puso al centro, mirando a todos.

Impa: ahora vamos a sellar el templo. Necesito que pongan los medallones donde la puerta les indique, y cuando hagamos eso, Link y Zelda harán su parte.  
Ruto: es...?  
Rauru: así es. Es el mismo hechizo que hace siglos salió mal...

Los chicos se miraron asombrados; pero Zelda bajó la mirada.

Zelda: es cierto... (los demás la miraron) que toda la culpa la tuvieron mis padres?

Ruto y Saria la miraron atónitas. Los adultos evitaron su mirada, menos Impa.

Impa: no. No fueron tus padres, fueron los padres de la princesa. (sonrió) Y si, creo que ellos fueron el error del hechizo; nosotros... no sabíamos cómo iba a repercutir su magia con la nuestra. Creo que sabes cuál fue la consecuencia...  
Zelda: ellos lo sabían¿verdad? Y nunca me dijeron nada.  
Rauru: esa fue una promesa que le hicimos a los oráculos. Para que no sufrieran, ustedes no merecían ese castigo.  
Link: esta vez resultará?

Todos lo miraron. Rauru asintió.

Rauru: ten por seguro que no volverán.

Se dirigieron a las puertas del templo, que cerradas daban a ver un grabado con seis círculos horadados, y una trifuerza al centro.  
Se parecía en cierto modo a la recámara de los Sabios.

Rauru fue el primero en poner su medallón donde le correspondía, en el lugar de los tres triángulos y tres círculos.  
Saria lo imitó y colocó el medallón verde donde estaba la flor de cuatro hojas en espiral.  
Le siguió Darunia, poniéndolo en el de la llama.  
Al paso fue Ruto, y lo puso en la flor de agua.  
Después Nabooru, donde estaban dos semi elipses aludiendo al ying y yang.  
Al último, pero no menos importante, Impa, donde estaban las tres esferitas y el triángulo, símbolo de la sombra.

Rauru: ahora, Zelda, Link. Coloquen sus manos en el fragmento de trifuerza donde les corresponda...

Ellos avanzaron, algo temerosos. Zelda colocó su mano en la parte izquierda del grabado, y Link en la derecha, con las respectivas manos donde tenían el fragmento.

Rauru: listos? (les preguntó a todos)  
Los demás: si!  
Rauru: concéntrense...

Todos cerraron sus ojos, sin ver la brillante luz que se desprendía del grabado. Esa misma luz envolvió el recinto, sellándolo por completo.  
Después de unos momentos, Zelda abrió los ojos. El grabado seguía oscuro.

Zelda: qué pasó?  
Saria: funcionó?  
Nabooru: a la perfección!  
Darunia: las almas de esas viejas están selladas dentro!  
Ruto: y los medallones?  
Link: y la trifuerza?

Eso hizo que ambos chicos miraran sus manos. El fragmento no se encontraba ahí más.

Rauru: nuestros poderes han sido sellados junto con el templo.  
Los chicos: qué?  
Impa: ése era el precio a pagar desde un principio.  
Nabooru: cuando dijimos que todo había terminado, es que absolutamente todo había terminado.  
Darunia: somos normales de nuevo.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí. A pesar de la sangre seca, los rasguños, la tierra, las ropas semi secas... volvían a ser unos chicos normales, como cualquier otro... después de todo lo vivido.

Ruto: normales...  
Saria: de nuevo?  
Ruto: nunca hemos sido normales! ¬¬U  
Zelda: pero ahora somos más normales... no tenemos poderes ya.  
Rauru: chicos, no saben cómo se los agradezco. Han salvado a Hyrule!  
Ruto: nosotras no hicimos nada (dijo dando un codazo a Saria) todo lo hicieron ellos!  
Saria: si:D Link y Zelda! Salvaron Hyrule!  
Ruto: o.o? Link? Zelda?  
Nabooru: n-ñ creo que ha sido demasiado esfuerzo para ellos...  
Darunia: yo los llevaré!  
Impa: gracias Darunia n.n

Los chicos habían quedado "desmayados" o simplemente dormidos, después de todo el ajetreo.

EeEeE

-Vamos, tiene que ser por aquí...  
-Espera Nohansen! Hace mucho que no caminaba tanto.  
Nohansen: oh Ceidy! Rápido!

Iban por el camino de tierra antes de entrar al bosque, divisaron la camioneta y el auto abandonados.

Ceidy: aquí estuvieron...

Un arbusto se movió cerca de ahí. La pareja de hylians volteó a ver. Sonrieron alegrados.

Nohansen: Rauru! Impa!  
Rauru: Nohansen!? qué hacen aquí?  
Ceidy: vinimos por ustedes... (mira a Darunia) qué les ocurrió?  
Nabooru: usar magia por última vez, debilita a cualquiera.  
Nohansen: funcionó?  
Impa: terminó. Ahora si terminó.

La sheikah, como pocas veces, sonrió ante todos. Se vivía un clima de paz y tranquilidad.

Era hora de volver a casa, a Ciudad Lake Hylia. Volver a empezar sus vidas, ahora normalmente.

EeEeE

-_Ahora si¿En cual quedaste, Zelda? No te veo desde hace una semana por las tontas asesorías para el examen, te extraño demasiado..._  
Zelda: eres un adulador, Link. Pero que tierno que te preocupes por mí. Yo también te extraño. ¿En cuál quedé? Mmm, en la facultad de administración.  
Link: _guau, yo no sé en cual quedé, hoy iré a ver los resultados del examen. Felicidades._  
Zelda: gracias. Espero que hayas quedado en la de derecho.  
Link: _uff, yo también... ¡Eh! Se me acaba el saldo. Nos vemos luego. Te llamo más tarde... Te mando... emm... un beso._

Ella se sonrojó, tomando con más fuerza el auricular. Se escuchaba muy divertido siendo romántico.

Zelda: igualmente, nos vemos Link.

Colgó el teléfono. Miró todas sus cosas empacadas. Estaba lista para mudarse cerca del campus de la universidad donde había sido aceptada. La universidad Lakeside. La más prestigiada de la ciudad. Había rentado un pequeño departamento cercano a la facultad.

Suspiró. Miró su cuarto ya vacío. Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que todo había terminado.

Los monstruos, tan repentinamente como vinieron se fueron. Junto con ellos sus sueños proféticos. Sueños que habían sido reemplazados por alguien más. Un alguien con el que ya casi llevaba siete meses de estar saliendo.

Ya se acercaba el Día de las Diosas. Pronto habría fiesta en la ciudad, y después de las vacaciones entraría a estudiar. Sus padres la apoyaban, contaba con sus amigas y con su querido Link.  
Nada podría ser mejor.

Se terminaba el año, y con él una aventura. Una aventura que marcó la identidad de cuatro chicos.  
Vendría una nueva etapa, y un nuevo año... ahora dedicado a Farore.

EeEeE

**Esta historia continuará...  
Notas casi finales de la dizke autora¿Esta historia se merece un lemon? Créanlo, lo pensaré seriamente :l y... perdón de nuevo por el cap tan soso.**

**Y a las/los que empiecen a decir (mira a tres chavas seriamente) que Dialirvi se volvió pervertida... olvídense del otro capítulo! PÚSHENLE!**


	26. Lo que sigue juntos

**Ahora si, el último capítulo oficial de este fic n.n tengo que decir algo antes que termine :D  
De veras, muchas gracias a todos los que la leyeron desde el principio, que estuvieron apoyándome. Aprecio mucho este fic porque con él conocí a mucha gente que ha sido muy linda conmigo n.n son tantas que no puedo ponerlas todas. También gracias a las personas que desde que empecé a escribir me han apoyado, a mis amigas de la prepa. Este ha sido mi fic más popular n.ñ y el que me dejado mucho, espero que a ustedes también. Espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo como yo me divertí escribiéndolo, y que se hayan entretenido aunque sea un ratito, chiquito, de sus rutinas diarias, y hayan viajado al mágico mundo donde los quise transportar.  
Gracias también (aunque ni creo que algún día lo lean xD ja!) a las personas que crearon Zelda, y el trauma que todos compartimos, sin ellos, esto no sería posible.**

**Sin más que decir, y agradecida eternamente con ustedes, me despido, y espero que sigan checando mis otros proyectos, por favor, crezcamos juntos, como fans de Zelda. Sin más ni más, y esperando que haya sido de su agrado...**

**Zelda (c) Nintendo  
Regresan mis Recuerdos (c) Dialirvi 25 de junio del** **2006- 9 de Junio del 2007**

**Nos estamos leyendo...**

EeEeE

**Capítulo 26 "Lo que sigue juntos"**

La puerta de uno de esos apartamentos medianos, que se encontraban en cerca del campus se abrió de repente. Dejando pasar a un muchacho de 21 años, cargando a una chica en su espalda. Ella parecía estar dormida, y no hacía nada para aferrarse al muchacho, que la cargaba a duras penas.  
Él encendió la luz a tientas, iluminando el apartamento. Al entrar una pequeña salita, separado por un arco de cemento, la cocina. Al fondo, las recámaras, y de ahí un baño.

El joven pasó hasta la recámara de ella, dejando delicadamente a la chica sobre la cama. Encendió la luz, dejando ver a la sonrojada chica, con la frente perlada en sudor, hasta el tope de fiebre.

-¿Cuántas veces te dije...?- comenzó a regañarla mientras le quitaba los tennis, y después las calcetas- ¿... que no comas mariscos en casa de Ruto!?-

-ToT yo no tuve la culpa... No sabía.- se defendió inútilmente.

-Fue lo mismo de cuando Saria nos invitó a comer a su casa los indicativos pasados- suspiró mientras acomodaba el calzado al pie de la cama- ¿cómo te sientes ahora?-

-Mareada aún...-

-No quería decirlo pero... –la mira de soslayo, dedicándole una sonrisa triunfante- pero te lo dije ¬u¬-

-¡Cállate Link¡No me siento bien!-

-Nadie te mandó a que...-

-¡Si¡Ya sé!- bufó molesta aún en la cama. Se llevó una mano a la frente para controlar un poco el mareo. Todo le daba vueltas y le volvía a doler el estómago.

-Zelda, te voy a traer medicamento. ¿Cuál era? –se preguntó a sí mismo, recordando el nombre- ¿Peptohidroxibalsal?-

-¬¬U-

-n.ñUU voy a traértela, ponte cómoda n.n-

Link salió de la recámara con dirección a la cocina, dejándola sola.

Sintió náuseas, y rápidamente se levantó y corrió al baño... a aventar todo lo que su cuerpo no necesitaba (nwn órales! se oyó bien bonafont xD).

Aún aferraba el excusado, hincada en el suelo, y obligó a su mente a maldecir a Ruto de nuevo, por lo que le había provocado.

**Flash Back**

Se abrió la enorme puerta de la mansión Yeil, y salió a recibirlas la zora, no había cambiado en esos años, sólo digamos que se había vuelto más madura...

-¡Chicas! Si vinieron, que gusto me da.-

-Buenas Ruto- saludó la peliverde que acompañaba a Zelda, era una chava menudita, y tenía dos hadas: de color morado y amarillo siguiéndola.

-¡Wooooo, Saria¿Si compraste las hadas después de todo?-

-¿Verdad que son lindas?- habló por primera vez la hylian- Hasta yo quiero una-

Las tres se rieron de buena gana e invitadas por la zora pasaron a la sala de su casa. Comenzaron a platicar de las cosas que les había sucedido en eso meses que no se habían visto, desde que Saria las había invitado a su casa como hacía cuatro meses, y la mayoría se había intoxicado por su comida.  
Rieron ante los recuerdos, y la plática giró en torno a los estudios de cada una.

-Y... ¿A ti Saria, como te ha ido?- preguntó la zora interesada, tomando una de las tazas de agua que estaban sobre la mesa de la sala.

-Bueno, las ciencias forestales son divertidas, al menos para mí- rió un poco- termino este mes los estudios, creo que tú también Zelda¿o no?- se dirigió a la joven, que la miró algo sacada de onda.

-Si, cinco años de mi vida desperdiciados- comentó con sarcasmo y las tres se echaron a reír.

-Hey Zelda- la llamó Ruto- ¿y tú parejilla, dónde lo dejaste ahora?-

-Uhmm, buena pregunta n-ñ-

-Jajajaja, no manches, no creo que no sepas- respondió ácidamente la kokiri.

-n-ñ no, claro que no. Creo que esta ahora mismo en clases, dijo que vendría más tarde.-

-¿Cuánto llevan el Linkillo y tú¿Cinco, seis?-

-Creo que este año cumplimos seis años de novios n.n-

-o,o que aguante- exclamó Ruto.

-Si Zelda, y ustedes ya viven juntos, ya son esposos u.¬-

-¡Claro que no! o//ó Sólo compartimos el apartamento de la universidad, y no pasa nada u//ú-

-¿No pasa nada? o,o- exclamaron ambas jóvenes ante el comentario, y una sonrisa burlona adornó la cara azul de Ruto.

-¬u¬ 'tons... ¿Sigues virgen?-

((· Sonido de disco rayado ·))

-O//O ESO NO VIENE AL CASO RUTO-

-¬u¬ entonces ¡SI ERES!-

-XO ¡Ruto¡No acoses a Zelda!-

-o0ó ¡cállate Saria!- las miró despectivamente- u.¬ oh, no puede ser que ya seis años y _nada de nada_¿no que se querían mucho¿O qué les pasó?-

-Ruto, una relación no se basa sólo en _eso_. Entre Link y yo hay mucho respeto, nos amamos, y para nosotros simplemente no ha llegado el tiempo u.ú-

-o,o- Saria la vio como se cruzaba de brazos, molesta- ¿Pero quieres, o no?-

-...-

-¿Zelda?- la llamó Ruto, expectante.

-·////////.UUUUUUU uhm...-

-¬u¬ pervertida- susurró Ruto ganadora.

-u///ú cállense las dos... _T-T es que siempre nos interrumpen, desgraciadamente sólo se ha quedado en arrumaco ú,ù yo... yo..._-

-n0n bueno, vamos a comer¿para eso vinieron, no? Verán que bien salí de la academia de cocina nwn-

Las chicas siguieron a Ruto al comedor, ahí les pidió que tomaran asiento y se excusó yendo a la cocina.

Saria colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, y miró a Zelda.

-Bien por ustedes... de veras se ve que se aman y respetan mucho. No le hagas caso a Ruto.-

-Es que... él me prometió que haría todo por cuidarme, que no quería arruinar mis estudios ni mi futuro. Pienso lo mismo pero, si hay tantas opciones para no quedar encinta¿porqué no puedo estar junto a él?-

-¿Lo han intentado?-

-u//u siempre nos interrumpen-

-Ah... entonces es por eso.- pausa- Si eres una pervertida ¬¬-

-¬¬UU-

DING DONG

Saria siguió con la misma pose, mirando a la puerta del comedor.

-Ha de ser el señor Forester, tarde como siempre xD-

-¬¬ les dije que tenía clase- se levantó- ¡Ruto, yo abro!- dejó el comedor y llegó hasta la puerta, abriéndola.

-o.o ¿me equivoqué de casa?- preguntó sacado de onda.

-No, pero yo te quise abrir- le sonrió y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla- ¿cómo te fue?-

-Lo mismo de siempre- suspiró- Perdón, pero ya comí n.ñ-

-¬¬U Link, le prometimos a Ruto que comeríamos lo que nos diera.-

-o.ó yo no dije que comería _su _comida...-

-u.ú bueno, ya. Entra.-

Llegaron al comedor, donde la kokiri jugaba con sus hadas.

-¡Link¡Hola!-

-¿Cómo has estado Saria?- la saludó con un beso en la mejilla- ¿Ya terminaste la carrera?-

-Este mes... como todos n.n-

La pareja de hylians se sentó a la mesa, juntos, obviamente ¬¬U.  
Saria los vio divertida, y tosió un poco para hacerse notar, cuando aquellos se habían quedado verdaderamente embobados el uno con el otro.

-Nunca cambiaron¿verdad?- reprochó riendo- Se supone que el amor se va después de dos años...-

-jaja- rió el joven sarcásticamente- xP pues, nosotros somos la excepción.-

-¿Escucho el comentario irónico y estúpido del Linkillo?- se alcanzó a oír a Ruto cuando llegaba a la cocina, con una bandeja de platos soperos y una caldera humeante- Si, si era... u.ù demonios.-

-¬.¬U a mi también me da gusto verte Ruto.- respondió sin ánimos.

-nwn lo sé. Lo sé.- dejó la bandeja en la mesa y sonrió- bueno, bueno¡coman¡Les hice esto para ustedes! n.n- sirvió con un cucharón el contenido de la caldera en uno de los cuencos- Es sopa de mariscos n0n son frescos, y recién cocinados.-

-Muchas gracias Ruto- agradeció la kokiri, llevándose la cuchara a la boca.

-Perdóname, pero acabo de comer, no pensé que fuera a llegar tan temprano Oo- se excusó Link rechazando el plato y dándoselo a Zelda.

-Muchas gracias, Link-

-Ay si...- remedó con sorna la chica azul- "muchas gracias Link" Jajajajajaja XD-

Ambos: ¬////¬XXXXX

Con excepción de Link, las demás disfrutaron del platillo. Charlaron de cosas ingenuas, de sus vidas, de sus experiencias. Recordaron cosas de hacía cinco años, y de qué enseñanzas y lecciones les habían dejado.

Terminando de comer, pasaron de nuevo a la sala, donde Ruto habló de algunos planes que tenía para viajar todos juntos. De cómo le había ido a Eowen, en fin, cosas triviales.

-_Soy yo... ¿o este mareo no es normal?-_ se aferró al sillón la chica rubia, sintiendo todo fuera de lugar. Un dolor se empezó a extender de su estómago a todo su abdomen.

No se sentía bien. Algo le estaba causando ese malestar.

-Zelda¿estás bien? –preguntó Ruto al verla tambalearse sentada. Se veía chistoso, pero era alarmante, también por que estaba sudando y estaba roja, seguramente de fiebre.

Ella se llevó las manos al estómago, apretando levemente, tratando de amortiguar el dolor.

-No... no me siento bien.- susurró con un hilito de voz.

-¿Te llevo con el doctor?- preguntó Link preocupado, mirándola seriamente.

-Fue la comida de Ruto...- sentenció firmemente la kokiri.

-Xl no me cayó bien...-

-;o; ¡estas hablando de mi cocina, kokiri de pacotilla!-

-¡LO SABÍA¡ENVENENASTE A MI NOVIA¡RUTO, ERES UNA...!-

-¡Basta¡No griten, me siento mal! #.#-

-¡Zelda!-

-Será mejor que le des lo que tomó cuando se intoxicó con mi comida n.nUU, algo de reposo le hará bien.- comentó dulcemente Saria, mirando como Ruto y Link se dedicaban miradas asesinas.

-Tú...- señaló a la chica de ojos morados amenazante- Me las pagarás después... Ven Zelda.- la tomó entre sus brazos, la joven no reaccionó, estaba demasiado mareada.

Para que después del trayecto y al haber llegado, la puerta de uno de esos apartamentos medianos, que se encontraban en cerca del campus se abrió de repente. Dejando pasar a un muchacho, cargando a una chica en su espalda. Ella parecía estar dormida, y no hacía nada para aferrarse al muchacho, que la cargaba a duras penas.

(N/A: Oo demasiado repetitivo...)

**Fin Flashback**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Al no ver a Zelda dentro se extrañó.

-¿Zelda?-

Escuchó el sonido al bajarle al tanque del excusado, y después una llave abrirse. A los pocos instantes salió del baño la muchacha, algo acalenturada aún.

-Oye, si vas a ir al baño... debiste avisarme, me preocupé.- le ayudó a caminar de nuevo hasta la cama, obligándola a sentarse.

-Tenía que ir... ¡diosas! Y yo que no quería revivir lo de Saria, esto fue peor.- se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Veamos...- tomó la botellita con líquido verde frente a sus ojos, comenzando a leer- Tome sólo un trago de este medicamento y todo malestar estomacal desaparecerá después de un tiempo. Reacciones secundarias, somnolencia inmediata. Entonces, toma- se lo extendió a la chica- ¬.¬ tómatelo.-

-#.# si...- lo aferra, y de un jalón le da el trago al amargo líquido, ella hizo una mueca de asco pero terminó ingiriéndolo, al final, suspiró. Y le dio la botella a Link.

-n.n muy bien. Iré a dejarlo en la cocina.- sale de la habitación apurado.

Zelda se queda sola, sentada en la cama. Pensó sobre lo que aquellas le habían dicho, horas atrás.

-_Tal vez, si deberíamos haberlo hecho ya ¬¬U oooooy... me siento frustrada-_ bostezó.

-Listo. Ahora, veré que te duermas.- regresó y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-_Estúpido...-_ mordió su labio inferior, mirándolo de reojo. Él se limitó a acomodarse el rebelde flequillo que caía por su frente e inhalar profundamente aire, llenando su pecho. Oh... se estaba luciendo nwn!- hum...-

-¿Pasa algo?- observó expectante a la joven, que lo veía seriamente. Aún sonrojada, y mirándolo despectivamente, le parecía tremendamente linda.

Sin chistar se aferró al brazo derecho de él (era el que tenía más cerca), y se acurrucó junto a él.  
Soltó un pequeño quejidito antes de mirarlo a la cara, y poniéndose lo más seria que podía susurró...

-Duerme conmigo hoy...-

-¿uh?- casi con un tic nervioso en el ojo, Link estaba sonrojado, sin palabras que articular ante tal... proposición.

-¬/////¬ pervertido... sólo quédate aquí conmigo.- aclaró abochornada.

-aaaah n//ñ... o//ó pero yo no pensé en nada malo.-

-Claro ¬.¬X-

Ella se recostó, y puso su cabeza sobre la mullida almohada. Puso una mano sobre su abdomen y la otra aún aferrada al brazo del joven.

-Duerme, necesitas que la medicina haga efecto n.n-

-Si...- bosteza- eso quiero. Pero lo que quiero ahora...- sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse, estaba siendo vencida por la medicina- ... es estar a tu lado...-

-o.o¿Zelda?-

Ella había cedido su conciencia a Morfeo, y estaba profundamente dormida. Link la observó¿qué quería decir con eso? Suspiró frustrado.

La siguió observando. Cómo su cabello caía con gracia a la cama, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos, respirando pausadamente.  
No pudo evitar recordar lo mucho que la quería, y cómo a veces la hacía sufrir... sólo para levantar un poco el ego...

**Flash back**

-¡Zelda¿No has visto mis bóxers?-

-... ¡QUÉ TE PASA¡No sé donde dejas tus cosas¡Estoy haciendo tarea!-

Al parecer, ella estaba ocupada en su cuarto. Si quería vestirse después de haberse duchado, por lo menos con algo, tenía que pasar por el frente del cuarto de la chica, y eso a veces le causaba pena.  
Y es que siempre olvidaba su ropa interior...  
Y ella no siempre se la pasaba... (N/A: suertuda ¬.¬U)

Se enrolló una toalla a la cintura, y con otra se comenzó a secar el cabello. Y caminó a su cuarto, secándose la cabeza. Miró de soslayo a la joven, que estaba sobre la cama, haciendo sus deberes.

Una sonrisa e ideas maquiavélicas pasaron por la cabeza del hylian. Sin ton ni son entró al cuarto de la chica, y se sentó en la cama...así semidesnudo.

-Oye Zelda... de veras, no encuentro mis bóxers...-

-¡Ya te dije que yo...!- pausa, ahí Link sonrió aún con la cara cubierta por la toalla- ¡... no sé...!- se escuchó un murmuro- Diosas... ¿qué haces así?-

-_jejejeje, sufre... Eso te pasa por no pasarme mis bóxers._ No tengo mi ropa interior, así que vengo a pedirte de favor que me digas donde la pusiste n.n-

-0//0- casi con un hilito de sangre saliéndole de la nariz- ah...ah...-

-¿Qué pasa Zelda?- dijo fingiendo inocencia... no sabía qué le encantaba de que Zelda babeara por él, le subía el ego... y así lo incitaba a... quererla mas xD.

-Yo... yo...- trataba de articular palabras, pero no podía... tenerlo tan cerca, casi desnudo, y estando solos en el apartamento. Muchas perversiones pasaron por su cabeza- están... en...-

-Creo que me quedaré así, si no consigo mis bóxers...-

-En... en...-

Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, para ver sonreírle a la joven. Casi se echa a reír al verla roja y queriendo hablar, sabía que ella se lo estaba devorando con los ojos, y eso lo abochornaba un poco, pero quería mantener su venganza contra ella.

-En... sala... con... mi ropa...- finalizó embobada.

-Gracias nwn- sonrió, y luego se acercó a ella un poco, dándole un tímido beso, que ella ni correspondió de lo ida que estaba. Se alejó y se dirigió a la sala. Al salir soltó un "¡Si!" triunfal y buscó sus bóxers.

Ya cambiado, volvió a pasar por el cuarto de la chica. Que seguía haciendo su tarea.

-:D ya me cambié, tengo que apurarme a ir a la facultad.-

-u///ú ve...-

Ya estaba casi en la puerta, cuando escuchó...

-¡Me las pagarás¡Algún día te desnudaré yo! XO Maldito aprovechado.-

-¡Claro!- respondió con sarcasmo antes de salir- ¡Eso lo veremos!-

**Fin flash back**

(N/A: -w-Uu que cumpla eso en otro fic D: no pienso pervertirme...)

Pasaron unas horas, el sol se escondió y comenzó a dar paso a la luna. El cielo estaba entre una tonalidad azul rey y celeste, muy bello en ese momento. Esa luz cerúlea entraba por la ventana del cuarto de la chica, iluminándolo de una manera suave.

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos, desesperezándose. Volteó a su derecha, encontrándose con Link, que seguía sentado en la cama.

-¿Te quedaste aquí?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Ah¡Zelda! n.n despertaste... si, me quedé aquí contigo. ¿Por?-

-No debiste...- se avergonzó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te dije que velaría tu sueño...- le pone una mano sobre la que tenía en la cama- no importa... me encanta verte dormir.-

-Pervertido...-

-Jajaja, eres una malpensada, mientras estabas dormida estudié un poco n-ñ-

-Lo sabía...-

Link le dio la espalda, para recoger sus libros en la mochila que había llevado ahí en un momento de la tarde. Ella observó su algo amplia espalda, cubierta por la playera blanca de vestir que traía. Se sentó en la cama, y se recostó en la espalda del joven.  
Él se quedó inmutable y terminó de acomodar sus libros.

-¿Sabes algo?- comentó recostada, y colocando sus manos cerca de su cabeza- Soñé contigo...-

-¿Si?- contestó algo serio.

-Soñé que estabas junto a mí, y que... bueno- le ardía la cara de la vergüenza, y la escondió en su espalda- Yo... no puedo pensar en otra cosa... ¿qué nos pasó?-

-¿Por eso estabas tan seria en casa de Ruto?-

-Yo...-

-Zelda... ya te lo había dicho antes. No quiero arruinar tu futuro.-

-No lo arruinarías. Por que tú estás en ese futuro conmigo, y así será.-

-...-

-Link... ¿Qué ya no me quieres?- su voz sonó algo vacía y pasó sus manos hasta el pecho de él, abrazándolo- ¿que ya no me amas?-

Se aferró a él. Comenzó a acariciar su pecho, mientras escuchaba sus respiraciones.

-Dime...-

-Zelda, sabes que yo... no puedo vivir sin ti, eres todo para mí, y es por eso que quiero cuidarte todo lo posible. Pero hay veces- suspira- que siento que no puedo aguantar más, y quiero... quiero...-

-Entonces, sientes lo mismo que yo cuando te veo...-

El joven maldijo a su cuerpo, que estaba trabajando demasiado. Aparte, el abrazo y las caricias de la chica, junto con la melosa vez de Zelda, estaban haciendo que poco a poco perdiera el control.

-Link... yo te necesito...-

-_¡Basta! Esto es demasiado para mí. _Zelda...- casi suplicó al liberarse del agarre de ella y voltearse, encontrándola hincada en la cama- yo... también te necesito...-

-Link...-

Fue lo último que pronunció antes de que él la callara con sus labios. No necesitaban mucho tiempo para acoplarse, se conocían demasiado bien. Con el paso del tiempo habían marcado sus ritmos y compás en los besos. Ya no eran unos chiquillos sin experiencia.  
(N/A: pero la autora si :3 no hagamos esto largo -3-UUUUU)  
Ella trataba de responder aún más apasionada de cómo la besaba él. Parecía algo desesperado, pero ella también estaba desesperada. Se saboreaban el uno al otro con movimientos cada vez más y más profundos, y sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas por el tiempo que permanecían unidos a los labios del otro.  
Él fue el que comenzó a pedir el tácito permiso para entrar con su lengua, mordiendo un poco el labio inferior de la joven, sintiendo placenteramente cómo se estremecía ante tal caricia.

Las manos de Link no se quedaron quietas, y aprovechando que ella estaba sentada casi junto a él, comenzó a subir su mano por los muslos de la muchacha, sin importarle nada, sólo quería acariciar a esa chava que le estaba quitando el sueño.

-...Link.- alcanzó a suspirar su nombre entre besos.

Zelda pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, acercándose un poco más; mientras los besos ya no contenían los deseos de ambos por llegar más lejos.

Una mano traviesa de la joven comenzó a abrir botón tras botón, tras condenado botón de la camisa del muchacho. Se separaron un poco para poder respirar, y ella aprovechó para irse deshaciendo de la molesta prenda con las manos temblorosas.  
Él la siguió besando interrumpiendo su ardua labor de desvestirlo (N/A: ¬o¬UUU), ella correspondió dejando su tarea a medias, pero eso no impidió que comenzara a pasar sus manos por el pecho del joven, sintiendo su cálida piel, como iba respondiendo a su cada vez más atrevidas caricias.

-...Zelda.- suspiró agitado, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-Mhhh- ni siquiera le importó los suspiros del joven, y siguió acariciando su casi desnudo pecho.

Poco a poco fue empujándola, y ella se dejó, quedando recostada sobre la cama; él estaba casi de lado sobre ella, besándola cada vez más y más desesperadamente.

Al diablo con todo... la necesitaba.

Se alejaron unos segundos para poder respirar. Zelda quitó las manos del pecho del muchacho y las enredó en su cuello.

-Oye, tengo que ir por un... p...-

-Shh...- lo calló con un dedo mientras lo veía seriamente, y lo volvió a besar- no importa ahora...-

-Pero...- no pudo volver a emitir sonido alguno, ya que ella lo había callado de nuevo con su boca, y no iba a dejar que se escapara fácilmente.  
Y pasó sus manos hasta el cinto del pantalón, tratando de desabrocharlo, pero sus manos temblorosas no la dejaban.

-Zelda...-

En la habitación la temperatura ya estaba subiendo alarmantemente, de esos cuerpos y almas que ya necesitaban ser una...

-¡LINK, CON UN DEMONIO ABRE¡VINIMOS A VER A ZELDA!- se escuchó el inconfundible grito de Ruto, que tocaba como desquiciada a la puerta del apartamento.

-¡RUTO¡ME ASUSTASTE!- se quejó Saria, que seguramente estaba junto a ella.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡ALEJA ESAS COSAS DE MÍ¡TUS HADAS ESTAN LOCAS!-

-¡TAEL¡TATL¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ!-

Dentro de la habitación se escuchaban los gritos y los golpes. Frustrados y sabiendo que en poco tiempo Ruto hallaría la forma de echar abajo la puerta... (N/A: o.o) se separaron, tratando de regular su agitadas respiraciones.

-Tenían que ser ellas...- Link se abrochó la camisa como pudo y apurado fue a abrir la puerta.

Al hacerlo, evitó una pequeña tercera guerra mundial entre la zora y las hadas de la kokiri.  
Ruto tenía entre sus manos al hada amarilla y en la boca a la morada, mientras Saria la estaba tomando de las aletas... al ver al chico dejaron de pelear; pero lo miraron curiosas.

-¬u¬ Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink- dijo en un tono acusador y burlón la zora de ojos morados.

-o.o no puede ser... XD- susurró Saria para luego soltarse a reír.

-¿qué? ¬¬- las miró enojado.

Y es que estaba para menos que las dos se lo estuvieran comiendo vivo: es que estaba tratando en vano de abrocharse la camisa, y fajarla; aparte de que traía el pelo revuelto, estaba sonrojado y los labios con un sospechoso color que era parecido al gloss que estaba usando Zelda.

-D¡SARIA¡LOS INTERRUMPIMOS EN SU MISIÓN DE HACER NIÑOS!- chilló Ruto escandalizada.

-¡ÓYEME! O///o- gritó Link abochornado, y frunció el seño cuando las dos se echaron a reír.

-XD ah, bueno. Ya.- la kokiri se serenó un poco- ¿cómo siguió Zelda?-

-u///u bien. Le di su medicina y todo eso...-

-¿Podemos pasar?- inquirió maliciosamente la zora.

-Este...-

-Claro que pueden pasar n.n- habló Zelda llegando, impecable, como si no hubiera pasado _nada._

EeEeE

-_¿Cómo te ha ido en los exámenes finales, hija?-_

-Excelente. La próxima semana es la graduación¿vendrán tú y papá?-

-_Claro. No nos lo perderíamos por nada. Sepáranos dos lugares. ¡Ah! Debo irme, tengo que entregar estos bocetos.-_

-Está bien mamá. Nos vemos luego.-

­_-Cuídate mucho hija._- Se escuchó el tono de marcado de nuevo.

Zelda dejó el auricular sobre el aparato. Suspiró. Esas semanas habían sido muy pesadas para todos, con todo lo de los exámenes finales y los trámites para la graduación. Si ella estaba atareada, más Link, que apenas los había visto en esa semana.  
Después de ese pequeño "roce" de hacía unos cuantos días, había estado demasiado abochornada como para volver a hacer algo así, mucho menos para hablar bien y normalmente.

En la última semana había llegado muy tarde, y ella simplemente no podía aguantar tanto desvelándose (iba en la mañana) y el fin de semana había estado encerrado en su cuarto haciendo su tesis.

Lo extrañaba, y lo tenía a un lado. Pero quería terminar su carrera ya, y después pasaría tiempo con él.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió rápidamente, y pasó el muchacho con una gran cantidad de legajos.

-Buenas...- lo saludó cansada la joven, al ver tristemente todo el trabajo del pobre.

-Si...- pronunció secamente y se encerró en su habitación.

-Hum.- suspiró triste, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, encendiéndolo en el canal de noticias.

-Pensé que no te gustaban las noticias...- susurró en su oreja.

-¡LINK!- casi saltó del susto- ¡Me- me asustaste!- se llevó una mano al pecho, respirando profundamente, para aliviar el susto.

-jaja, si, lo sé...- se sentó junto a ella, y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la joven- se supone que hoy no tengo tanto trabajo...- bostezó- tengo mucho sueño.-

-Deberías dormir, mañana ambos tenemos examen.-

-No...- se acurrucó mejor junto a ella, y pasó sus manos hasta abrazarla- hace mucho que no estaba así contigo.-

-Amm.- dejó escapar viendo al techo, abochornada.

-¿Sabes? Tengo algo que decirte, y no sé si pueda hacerlo.- comentó algo serio, viendo fijamente la pantalla, donde ahora pasaban algunos comerciales.

-¿Uh?-

-Neh, déjalo, no es nada...- se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa- Nos vemos en la mañana, que pases buenas noches.- con eso se retiró de la sala, dejando a Zelda demasiado confundida.

EeEeE

Pasaron unos pocos días, en los que la joven terminó los exámenes finales y resultó satisfactoriamente que había terminado sus estudios, por fin.  
La graduación de su facultad sería esa misma noche. No podía contar con Link esa vez, ya que él presentaba su último examen el día siguiente. Que cruel jugarreta de los administradores de exámenes. Así que sola pasó en la fiesta, pero aún con sus padres ahí, no podía llenar el vacío tan horrible que estaba pasando en ese momento.  
Sólo quería terminar, e ir a apoyar al muchacho. Quería que ya todo terminara, y pasar tiempo juntos, como en la preparatoria. Todo había cambiado ya.

-¡Felicidades Zelda!- saludó de improviso Ruto, que estaba llegando hacia ella.

-¿Ruto? Hola.- comentó secamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- la zora la notó preocupada- ¿No estás feliz ya de haber terminado?-

-Si, es sólo que...-

-Déjame adivinar... Link.-

-No pudo venir. Se quedó estudiando. Y ha andado muy raro estas semanas, como si ocultara algo, me siento tonta, debí habérselo preguntado, pero estaba más preocupada por mis exámenes.-

-Ah, no ha de ser nada- la trató de tranquilizar, Ruto se notaba algo nerviosa.

-Ruto... ¿tu sabes algo?- inquirió mirándola sospechosamente.

-¿Yo? n.ñ noooooooooooo, yo no sé nada.-

-¬¬ Ruto, por favor...-

-ToT no puedo, si digo algo Link me cortará mis aletas.-

-¿Link te volvió a amenazar¿Pero por qué?-

-No te diré nada, sólo que...- miró a todos lados, como comprobando que no hubiera nadie importante- cuídalo, si se te puede ir...-

Zelda se quedó impactada ante tal aseveración, no entendía muy bien; o no quería entender...

Después de la cena, llegando al apartamento, se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer en el sillón.  
Volteó hacia el pasillo, donde estaban los cuartos, miró la luz encendida de una lamparita que tenía Link cerca de su cama, seguramente estaba estudiando duro.  
Suspiró.

EeEeE

-¿Zelda?-

-¡Ah!- se levantó de repente, sin querer se había dormido en la banca, afuera de la facultad de Derecho y Criminología- ¿Saria!?-

-u.¬ parece que estas ida¿Por qué estás aquí¡Ah¿Para que pregunto? -.- - se auto regañó- Si vienes a esperar a Link¿verdad?- se sentó junto a ella.

-Si, está presentando...-

-Escuché por Ruto que te graduaste ya n.n felicidades-

-Gracias n.n-

-¿Y cuando es la fiesta de los de derecho? Para ir a molestarlos un poco ¬w¬-

-n.ñ ni idea, no se si vayan a hacer fiesta de graduación...- pausa- Saria¿tú sabes por qué Link ha estado rarito estas semanas?-

-¿Rarito? o.oU ¿Rarito, cómo?-

-Casi no ha pasado tiempo en el apartamento...-

-Oh...-

-... no me habla mucho...-

-Eh...-

-... creo que me oculta algo. ¿No crees?- volteó a ver a la kokiri.

-n.ñUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ¿Cómo crees!?-

-¬¬U Tú también. ¿Qué Link le dijo a todos menos a mi?- se tomó la cabeza con las manos, viendo al suelo.

-No es eso Zelda, es sólo que lo que trae ahora es algo difícil de explicar n.ñ¡oh¡Mira la hora¡Mido me matará si llego tarde! n.ñUUU nos vemos.- casi sale corriendo del lugar, dejándola sola.

-Saria...- murmura abatida, de nuevo haciendo su ardua tarea de mirar al suelo.

-_Uff..._-

-_Esa voz...-_ levantó la cabeza, ese bufido sólo lo podía hacer una persona- ¿Link!?-

-o.o ¿Zelda¿Qué haces aquí?- traía su mochila al hombro y estaba totalmente cansado.

-Esperándote.- sonrió- Seguro que te fue de maravilla.-

-Ñih...- sonrió pícaramente, mostrando un papelito, en el que claramente se leía "Otorgamos el siguiente diploma...".

-¡Lo hiciste!- casi salta, eufórica, a abrazarlo- ¡Terminaste!-

-Si, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. n.n-

EeEeE

Al entrar al apartamento aventó la mochila lejos de ahí, ante la mirada fulminante de la joven; él se limitó a sonreír. Zelda caminó a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y Link se quedó en la entrada, pensando profundamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó preocupada, también algo ya harta de su actitud tan misteriosa.

-Bueno, esto no será como lo que había pensado- sonrió de lado, apretando algo que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón- he estado dos semanas consumiéndome el cerebro, y las inútiles de Saria y Ruto no me pudieron ayudar -.-U-

-¿Qué¿Qué traes entre manos, Forester? ¬¬-

-_Uy... me llamó por mi apellido o.oU si está enojada_, bueno yo...-

-¡Dilo de una vez¡Di de una vez que ya ni siquiera...!- bajó el tono de la voz- ya ni siquiera quieres estar conmigo...-

-¿Ah¿De dónde sacaste esa...?-

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta!?- lo interrumpió abruptamente- Me estas ignorando desde hace unas semanas- se llevó una mano al brazo contrario, tomándolo fuertemente, era una pose que tomaba cuando estaba nerviosa- ni siquiera me hablabas, y es lo único que puedo deducir... ¿tan inútil fue este tiempo que pasamos juntos?-

Él sonrió.

-Estás malinterpretando todo- dio unos pasos hacia ella- no es eso lo que me traía así... es que yo...-

El corazón de la muchacha se aceleró¿por qué le pasaba eso cada vez que veía a Link sonrojarse furiosamente, y escucharlo tartamudear?

-Yo tengo que hacerte una pregunta, y creo que me daba miedo lo que tal vez me ibas a responder.-

-Si no me preguntas¿cómo sabrás?-

Tomó una de las manos temblorosas de la joven, la derecha, por supuesto. Mirando al suelo, tratando de ocultar su sonrojada y avergonzada cara, se puso de rodillas delante de ella, sacando de una vez por todas lo que había estando ocultando...

Un estuche de joyería negro...

-Zelda... tú... ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-

-_¿Es... real?_- tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir del estupidizamiento- Yo...-

Ahí estaba Link... viéndola con una cara de borreguito a medio morir, con el corazón en la mano, entregándoselo sólo a ella...

-Link. Claro que si...- exclamó casi luchando por no llorar. Le importó poco y se hincó también para abrazarlo fuertemente, a lo que él correspondió gustoso. -¡CLARO QUE SI!-

-Zelda... gracias...- murmuró emocionado, de seguro igual o más que ella, casi quebrándosele la voz.

Para guardar ese mágico momento, se otorgaron un tierno beso, sellando así su naciente compromiso, dando pauta a su nuevo futuro... juntos.

EeEeE

**EL FIN**


	27. Cap Extra Uno

**Y como dicen que es mejor una historia con rellenos, aquí estan los tres capítulos extras, que dos de ellos estan en mi deviant n.n**

EeEeE

**El arete de Link**

Eowen: bien, hylian. Ya mañana es viernes, debemos planear algo para ir a algún lugar...  
Link: pero tenía planeado invitar a Zel--  
Eowen: bah! (lo cortó con un ademán) ella se va a ir con mi hermana sus clasesitas de redacción! bonita forma de gastar la tarde!  
Link: pues si n.ñ eso es verdad.

Así discutían los dos mientras iban a la casa de Link por un CD de música el jueves después de la preparatoria. Link le había prometido prestárselo al zora, y ahora iba a cumplir.

Llegando a la casa, encontraron a Aryll sola, haciendo una tarea de manualidad.

Aryll: Hola hermano!  
Link: Aryll, saluda a Eowen.  
Aryll: Hola pececito! n0n  
Eowen: ¬¬U  
Link: (aguantándose la risa) vente, vamos...

Los dos muchachos subieron al cuarto de Link, donde al llegar éste empezó a revolver sus cosas en busca del CD.

Eowen: que adorable hermanita...  
Link: ella siempre... o.ó maldito CD del demonio!  
Aryll: (llegando) hermano...  
Link: #0# morirás cuando te encuentre!  
Eowen: ..U(a Aryll) n.ñU está un poco ocupado... en que puedo servirle señorita?  
Aryll: ·-· eh... no se cómo hacer estos ejercicios (le enseña el cuaderno a Eowen) oye, pescadito...  
Eowen: ¬¬U  
Aryll: n-n eres amigo de Linky?  
Eowen: xD "Linky"?  
Link: o.ó Aryll! (dejando de buscar el CD)  
Aryll: (toda inocente) ·.· pero... así te dice mi mami...  
Link: ¬¬U (volviendo a buscar)  
Eowen: ni idea, mejor que tu hermano te ayude...  
Link: gracias por el paquete Eowen...  
Eowen: de nada n-n

Mientras Link buscaba frenéticamente por toda su habitación, y Aryll se sentaba en el suelo a trata de hacer su tarea, Eowen fue al escritorio del chico, donde estaban sus libros y varias cosas. Unos libros del semestre pasado, y una foto que le llamó la atención, nunca la había visto; era de Link y Zelda en el campamento de invierno.

Eowen: esta foto no la había visto... (le dijo tomándola)  
Link: cuál? (voltea) o.o! oye! deja eso!  
Aryll: o.o qué es eso?  
Link: (tratando de quitarle la foto a Eowen) nada! no es nada!  
Eowen: es una foto de tu novia! ¬w¬ iuuuuuuuuuu  
Link: 0/0 y qué?  
Aryll: ·-·  
Link: o0ó dámela! (se la arrebata y la guarda en su pantalón) xP y qué si es de mi novia?  
Eowen: nada...  
Link: lo qué pasa es que estás celoso porque tú no tienes novia! xP  
Eowen: ¬¬  
Aryll: (toda inocente) ·-· Link...  
Ellos: (mirándose a muerte)  
Aryll: Link!  
Link: (todavía mirando a Eowen) ¬¬---X qué?  
Aryll: (tomando aire) TIENES NOVIA?  
Link: (todavía mirando a Eowen) ¬¬----X si! por qué??  
Aryll: LE VOY A DECIR A MAMÁ!! (dijo en un tono de niña mimada)

Con ese comentario Eowen y Link dejaron de fulminarse con la mirada para mirar asustados a Aryll.

Link: no... no eres capaz!  
Aryll: ¬0¬ maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa --- oxó (es impedida por Eowen)  
Eowen: rápido Hylian! piensa! esta niña tiene información valiosa!  
Link: qué hago!? qué hago!?  
Aryll: oxó! MmmmmMM  
Eowen: te propongo algo!  
Link: dime! (le dijo nervioso)  
Eowen: u.ú tienes que perforarte una oreja... o decirle a Cianu que ande conmigo...  
Link: o.o qué?  
Eowen: ya dije ¬¬U  
Aryll: XxX  
Link: pero Cianu no está en la ciudad!  
Eowen: (piensa –N/A: O.o-) cierto, mejor perfórate la oreja! (sonríe malicioso)  
Link: 0.0 esta peor!  
Eowen: ¬¬U (destapa poco a poco a Aryll)  
Aryll: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa--- 0x0! (la vuelve a tapar)  
Link: OK! pero no lo hagas! T.T me va a matar.  
Eowen: entendido u.ú (se agacha) Aryll, mira, tu hermano acaba de perder contra mí, seamos justos y pedimos cada quien su recompensa.  
Aryll: (asiente)  
Link: T-T porqué siento que esto no está bien?

EeEeE

Cambio de escena del cuarto de Link a la casa de Eowen, donde Aryll y el chico zora se veían maliciosamente, mientras Link los veía con no muy buenas intenciones.

Link: y para qué venimos a tu casa?  
Eowen: u0u para que no corras como cobarde y faltes a tu palabra...  
Aryll: o.ó si!  
Link: ¬¬U se me hace que esto lo tenías planeado, pero no sabías cómo llevarlo a cabo.  
Aryll: o.ó (mira al zora) o.o si?  
Eowen: (mira a los dos hermanos con temor) T-T fue Ruto! ella le apostó a Zeeeeeee...Saria que lograba hacerte una perforación en la oreja...  
Link: (levanta una ceja algo molesto) bueno, mejor no quiero averiguarlo.  
Aryll: aparte de que lo tienes que hacer por que le voy a decir a mamá que tienes novia n-n  
Link: ¬/¬  
Eowen: XD  
Aryll: oye, pescadito...  
Eowen: (dejó de reírse y mira feo a la niña) ¬¬U qué?  
Aryll: y cómo le piensas poner el arete?  
Eowen: u0u ya lo había pensado... (toma aire y grita) JOSH! CON UN DEMONIO! VEN PARA ACÁ!  
Josh: (llegando malhumorado) ¬¬U si, señor?  
Eowen: u0u aquí está el chavo que dijo mi hermana... (señaló a Link) y tú! (le dijo al chico) sabes las consecuencias si no te dejas...  
Link: (refunfuña) xP  
Aryll: que mi mami se entera de que tengo cuñada n.n  
Eowen: exacto!  
Link: ¬¬U  
Josh: bien, de una vez... (se lleva a Link)  
Eowen: veamos el show! (a Aryll)  
Aryll: okydoky! n0n

Ambos se van detrás de ellos, cuando llegan a un establecimiento especial para perforaciones y tatuajes, donde bajo la mirada escrutiñadora de Eowen, recuestan a Link en un asiento tipo dentista mientras Josh se esteriliza las manos.

Link: (algo nervioso) así que también trabajas en esto?  
Josh: ajá...  
Link: ¬¬U y por qué no le perforas la lengua a Eowen para que deje de hablar?  
Eowen: ¬¬U  
Aryll: nwn  
Josh: ya estuvo bueno, sólo cumplo órdenes. (saca una gran aguja N/A: O.O) haber, quietecito, ahí va la anestesia...

El proceso de perforación es algo tedioso de describir, contando las risas de Eowen y Aryll, las muecas de dolor de Link y los gritos de Josh para que los dos se callaran, al final quedó la oreja del pobre chico roja, hinchada y con una pequeña argolla azul colgando de su lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

Aryll: #0# mi hermano tiene un arete!!!!!!  
Eowen: ves Link? no dolió tanto! ahora Ruto me devolverá mi osito de peluche T.T  
Link: ¬¬U tú y tu mal nacido oso... lo sabía! no hubieras hecho esto si no hubiera sido por--  
Aryll: o,o ahora no puedo chismearle a mamá...  
Link: (con sonrisa triunfante) así es! les gané! les dije que yo no me rajo!  
Eowen: ¬¬U si ya sé, eso dijiste hace un par de años cuando le diste su primer beso a Zelda...  
Link: ¬/¬  
Aryll: o.o y cómo es ella? es bonita?  
Eowen: #-# está preciosa, aún no sé cómo se fijó en "este" (le dijo con desprecio mirando a Link)  
Link: ¬¬X (tomándolo del cuello) por lo menos, no crees? pescado?  
Eowen: x.x ya, ya! entendí! (Link lo deja y se soba el cuello)

Los tres caminaron de nuevo hasta la casa de los Forester, donde Eowen se despidió jubiloso dijo algo de su osito y se fue.

Aryll entró a la casa, directamente al cuarto de su hermano, y éste la siguió.

Aryll: ayúdame con mi tarea...  
Link: (revisándose la oreja en el espejo) o si no qué?  
Aryll: te acuso con lo de la perforada!  
Link: (opta por cubrirse con su propio cabello las orejas) eh, ok, mañana te ayudo, ok?  
Aryll: ¬.¬ OK...

EeEeE

**Y de ahí se pasa al viernes en el cap 16 de mi fic -w- en fanfiction.  
Josh es uno de los guardias de Eowen, para que no haya confusión.**

**Chaito! XD**


	28. Cap Extra Dos

**Eto... creo que esto pasa entre una escena del capítulo 23 "Juntando Recuerdos".  
Así que dense una vueltecita y adivinen dónde fue.  
Eso es todo... una pequeña advertencia: LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEE!  
XD creo que eso fue explícito -w- no? XD ni tanto, u.u no es fuerte -w-**

OoOoO

**Capítulo Extra Dos "En las aguas termales"**

Entró aferrando una de las toallas del lugar, eran casi las diez de la noche ese día de verano. Necesitaba despejar su mente, pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la tremenda regada que habían hecho esa mañana, pelearse, dejarse vencer y ser tomados como tontos.  
Eso la había hecho sentir frustrada.

Hacía mucho que no entraba a ese lugar. Habían pasado ya muchos años, recordaba el tremendo papelón que se aventó ahí con uno de los trajes de Ruto; de cómo había visto por primera vez el cuerpo de su actual novio... rió al recordarlo. Sentía de nuevo esa timidez que poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Las aguas termales estaban casi desiertas, a no ser por el cuidador que estaba más ocupado chateando en la computadora en el cuarto de vigilancia que ver quien entraba o no.

Fue a la parte menos profunda del estanque, sentándose. Cerró los ojos para relajarse un poco. Se recogió el cabello rubio en una coleta con una liga que había traído en la muñeca. Se sumergió mojándose totalmente.  
La tibieza de las aguas la reconfortaban mucho, si tan sólo estuviera ahí...

-Oye¿no me dejas de seguir, verdad?-

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose a Link en bermudas negras, a un lado, con una toalla en los hombros, observándola fijamente.

-Parecería que es al revés- sonrió tontamente.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-

-Claro, si quieres.-

El chico se sumergió en las aguas, sentándose a pocos centímetros de ella. Repitió la operación de meter la cabeza en el agua caliente, para luego salir y poner sus codos en la orilla, sentado en los escalones.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio; sólo querían relajarse.

-¿Esto resultará bien?- preguntó dudoso a la chica, ella abrió otra vez los ojos y miró el agua seriamente.

-Yo creo que si...-

-Oye...- ella lo volteó a ver- Zelda¿si me perdonaste de verdad¿No te sentiste obligada por que estaba herido?-

-Jajaja¡claro que no¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-

-Muchas cosas vienen a mi cabeza, estoy algo confundido.­-

-Piensas demasiado Link—rió de buena gana ante la mirada reprochante que le dedicaba el chico.

-Bueno, bueno.- cambió de tema- Me acordaba de cuando vine aquí la última vez.-

-Yo también...-

-Me acuerdo de cómo estábamos todos aquí, platicando, "_de cuando te vi en traje de baño... wooooo, si que me emocioné_..."-

-¿Ah¡Reacciona!-

-¿Eh? Perdón.- la miró pícaramente, se veía hermosa así, levemente sonrojada por la temperatura del agua y con el cabello en una coleta, abrazando sus piernas por debajo del líquido- Zelda...- suplicó con un sonsonete de niño chiquito, lo que lo hacía parecer chistoso y dulce- ¡abrázame!-

-o//o ¿perdón?-

-TuT- con el mismo tonito, poniendo cara de perrito regañado- ¡abrázame!-

-O//o por?-

¿Por qué le decía eso¿Qué quería? Aunque, pensándolo bien... era su oportunidad de ahondar más en los conocimientos de la anatomía del chico. Como quiera traía bermudas.

-"_¿Qué diría Ruto en un momento como este?"_- pensó Zelda viendo al agua tratando inútilmente de ocultar su roja cara.

"_Ruto: viólalo! (con cartelito de –sí se puede!)"_

-"_¬//¬ eso no ayuda"-_siguió pensando a velocidad flash- "_¿Y Saria?"-_

"_Saria: (con un preservativo en la mano, sonriendo malignamente) ándale! Sé que quieres!"_

_-"0/0! DEFINITIVAMENTE ESO NO AYUDA!"_- comenzó a sudar frío, aunque estuviera en el agua caliente.

-TuT Zelda... ¡Abrázame!-

-Ay Link- hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que la voz no se le quebrara.

-Por favor, sólo quiero abrazarte...-

-E-Está bien- cedió sonriendo tímidamente, y alargó sus brazos.

Él pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica en un movimiento rápido y recostó su cabeza en un hombro, pegando su frente en el cuello de la muchacha. Se acurrucó levemente, y aferrándose con dulzura al cuerpo de Zelda.

-Gracias...-

-u//u diosas...-

-Sólo quería sentir- pausa- que de verdad me quieres...-

-Sabes que si, tonto- pasó una mano por el remojado cabello del joven, haciéndolo hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su puntiaguda oreja.

Comenzó a juguetear con ella, con el arete, y él sólo sonreía ante las caricias de la joven.

-Tu piel... es muy suave.-

La chica se estremeció ante ese comentario tan... ¿Sensual?

Ahora si estaba alucinando.

-Zelda...- casi suplicó mientras besaba su cuello aprovechándose de la posición en que estaban.

Movió su pie, y sin darse cuenta terminó resbalándose con todo y chico al centro del estanque.  
Ambos salieron abrazados a la superficie, respirando agitadamente para recobrar el aire perdido.

-¡Lo siento!- comenzó Zelda- no pensé que me resbalaría.-

-No importa n-ñ-

-Oye...-

-Mande?-

-¬u¬ qué estabas haciendo antes de eso?- dijo con una carita maliciosa.

-o.o pues...-

No lo dejó continuar, uno: porque se veía condenamente atractivo así de remojado y dos: quería callarlo con un beso.

Cabe decir que fue de golpe, pues él no se lo esperaba, pero correspondió gustoso, eso era lo que había venido buscando.

¿Y para qué narro lo siguiente? Si sólo ver que se devoraban apasionadamente a besos, sin dejar de estar abrazados aún en el centro del estanque.  
Uno, dos, tres pasos, poco a poco Link la fue acorralando entre su cuerpo y la orilla, hasta que quedó totalmente atrapada.

Dejaron de besarse para poder respirar, Zelda sonrió tímidamente, y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico.

-Eres muy lindo...-

Sabes que tienes que decirle algo coquetamente para que caiga.

-...y me gustas mucho.- finalizó y comenzó a besar el cuello del chico, que aún la tenía atrapada.

-"_Maldigo los trajes de baño de una pieza"_- pensó frustrado al rodear la cintura de la chica con una mano, y con la otra comenzando a acariciar parte de sus muslos.

-Link...-

(N/A: EEEEEEEEEH, también las niñas deben meter mano de vez en cuando u.¬)

Quitó las manos del cuello, sólo para pasar acariciando el pecho del muchacho, que de nuevo se había apoderado de su boca y estaba comenzando el juego de lenguas.  
Se le hacían lo mejor del mundo esos pectorales que tenía, y sin querer... bajó más las manos al elástico de las bermudas, rodeando ahora la cintura del joven.

-Oye... Zelda...- musitó entre besos.

-¿hmm?-

-Deja ahí...-

-Oh... me estaba divirtiendo...-

-Pero...- se separó de ella algo agitado, mientras relamía sus labios- pide permiso para tocar.-

-Lo siento- sonrió sonrojada.

-Eh, muchachos- interrumpió el "momentito", el cuidador- ya vamos a cerrar¿pueden salir¿O estoy interrumpiendo una concepción?-

Ambos chicos se pusieron rojos hasta el tope, y se alejaron dos metros.

-¡Oye amigo!- amenazó algo afectado el rubio- Sólo somos...- bajó el tono de su voz- amigos ¬u¬ si claro...-

-Como quieran. Salgan por favor.-

Los jóvenes salieron y se secaron. Pasando a su cabaña...

OoOoO


	29. Cap Extra Tres

EeEeE

**Capítulo Extra 3 "Noticia"**

La puerta de esa confortable residencia en las afueras del barrio Hylian de Ciudad Lake Hylia. A la cálida sala ese fresco día de primavera entró un hombre joven, vestido de traje formal negro, se desabrochaba la corbata mientras dejaba el portafolio junto a la entrada.

Se pasó a la cocina, donde había una mesa llena de papeles y bolsas de plástico, y mirando aquellas hojas estaba una joven mujer, repasando con sus ojos varios de ellos, y con los otros esperándola a que los leyera.  
Levantó la vista ante el recién llegado.

-Link... ¿Cuándo volviste?-

-Recién. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo¿Tanto fue?- comentó mirando los papeles.

-Poco, pero es que regresé de trabajar y me encontré el paquete de las fotos y el video de la boda. El fotógrafo los dejó en el buzón. Y estoy viendo las fotos.-

-¿Llegaron?- rodó sus ojos al techo- Después de seis meses¡que puntuales!-

-Link, no seas sarcástico ¬¬ sabías que ellos habían dicho que la nuestra no fue la única boda de la ciudad. Además, otros fotógrafos se tardan más. Aunque pensándolo bien, n-ñ no hubiera pedido nada electrónico.-

-Nah, déjalo así. Déjame verlas.- se posó detrás de ella, que estaba sentada y miró las fotografías que traía en la mano- Pfff, sabía que no debí haber dejado que Eowen me diera ponche, no sabía que lo había adulterado y casi me caigo ahí, ja.-

-Te veías chistoso...-

-Lo sé. Que gusto me da recordar ese bello día¿no?- la besó suavemente en la mejilla- Ahora te tengo sólo para mí...-

-Cálmate. ¡Ah¡Déjame!- rió de buena gana- Mejor cenemos, tengo la comida lista.-

-¿Pues hace cuánto que llegaste?-

-Media hora n.n-

Zelda se levantó, mientras Link recogía un poco los papeles de la mesa. A los pocos minutos la joven colocó la mesa.

-Gracias... ¡esto se ve genial!- respondió alegre mientras tomaba sus cubiertos.

-Ya vez, lo que una hace en su rato libre xD- comenzó a cenar, todo el día en el despacho de contaduría la había dejado con un leve dolor de cabeza. Que casi siempre desaparecía cuando llegaba a su casa con su reciente marido. Sonrió para sus adentros, era lo que ella quería.

-Algo le falta a esto :s-

-¿Ahora que? o.o Le puse todo los condimentos ¬¬-

-No, no es eso.- se para y va al refrigerador- es que siento que le falta un sabor especial. ¿Dónde está? n.n ¡Ah, si!- sacó un frasco del frigorífico y se volvió a sentar. Untando parte del contenido del frasco.

Ella lo vio casi con un tic nervioso en un ojo.

-Link... ¿eso es mermelada de fresa?- preguntó horrorizada- ¿Con carne?-

-¿Qué? ¬.¬ Se me antojó...-

-D¡Qué asco! u-ú No veré eso tan repulsivo- cerró los ojos ignorando esa escena de su mente.

-Oh vamos...-

-Ya, tú síguele, que no quiero regresar mi comida.-

Después de esa extraña cena, y al estar ella lavando los platos, el joven caminó hasta detrás, abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Mañana tienes mucho trabajo?- preguntó al esconder su cara en su cuello.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó con inocencia, casi sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-"Juguemos" esta noche...- propuso muy provocador en su oído, comenzando a besar a su esposa.

-Depravado...-

EeEeE

Abrió los ojos con mucha pereza, el sol comenzaba a molestarlo, y no debían ser más de las seis treinta de la mañana. Bostezó.  
Sintió el cuerpo femenino que se aferraba aún a él en sueños, y lentamente se fue deshaciendo del abrazo. Dejándola dormida de lado en la cama. Caminó hasta el baño, algo le decía que no estaba bien del todo. Se sentía más raro que de costumbre, y muy mareado.

Llegó al sanitario, pero no iba precisamente a eso...

-¿Link?- preguntó confundida, cubriéndose con la sábana mientras se tallaba un ojo, adormilada.

Escuchó sonidos extraños desde el baño. Apurada y envuelta aún en la sábana, caminó hasta ahí, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-¿Link!?- encontró al joven aferrado al excusado- ¿estás bien¿Ahora qué te hizo mal!?- preguntó resignada y temerosa.

-Blag, no sé #.# sólo sentí mareos...-

-Te dije que no comieras eso ayer¿ya ves? Te hizo daño.-

-Creo que tienes razón...-

EeEeE

-Oye, Link, eres raro.- comentó un zora conocido por él, casualmente hermano de Ruto, que trabajaba con él en la firma de abogados, a la que ambos habían entrado recientemente.

-¿Por qué raro? o,o?- preguntó el rubio inocentemente.

-Bueno, uno, eres tú, y segundo¿de cuando acá te dio por comer plátano con chile? Eso es asqueroso. Ya ni yo, que soy Eowen, el marcado como más asqueroso por la facultad de derecho... #-#-

-Uhm, bueno, sólo quería comerlo¿algún problema?-

-También Zelda me dijo que habías estado vomitando¿no será por esa porquería que estás comiendo? ¬.¬?-

-Oye¿a ti que te importa¿eh?-

-Zelda me lo pidió que _de favor_, le checara al maridito, que parece que se está intoxicando con comida extraña D:-

-No me fri...-

-Y dime¿irás al nacimiento de mi sobrino o sobrinos?- preguntó quisquilloso, como siempre.

-Ah, si, Ruto ya nos había dicho- comentó entre una mordida a su plátano con chile y otra- ¿Cuándo dijo¿El sábado?-

-Así es, no puedo creer que ya vaya a ser tío- dijo orgulloso, recargándose en su asiento.

-Pobres niños u.¬-

-¬¬U cálmate, y espero verlos a ti y a Zelda allá, o Ruto sentirá muy feo.-

-Claro que iremos, aunque me sienta mal xD-

EeEeE

-_¿Ah, si? Deberías checarte eso, puede ser algo más.-_

-Claro Ruto, yo iré. Pero aquí lo importante es que tu niño o niños nacen este sábado.-

­-_Oh si, algo saldrá de ese huevo, ahí estaremos Mikau y yo para recibirlo, jeje. ¿Vendrán Link y tú? Quiero que sean los padrinos.-_

-Ahí estaremos... oh ahí viene Link, debo colgar, si descubre que volví a usar el altavoz habrá problemas.-

-_Como sea, nos vemos¡chécate eso!-_ cuelga.

-Hola Zel n.n- saludó llegando a la sala.

-Hola Link¿te sentiste mejor?-

-Mucho mejor.-

-¿No comiste nada raro ahora? ¬-¬?-

-eh n-nUU define raro...-

-Link ¬-¬-

-v.vUU está bien, sólo comí camarones con cajeta...-

-¡Link!- exclamó horrorizada- ¡eso es asqueroso! Y luego no te quejes de que vas a vomitar... tienes que ir con el doctor :s eso ya es raro.-

-No sé, yo me siento igual, sólo que me dan muchos antojos y mareos por la mañana. Tal vez sea una gripe o algo así.-

-Prométeme que irás con el médico.- le reprochó enfadada.

-Claro, claro, iré mañana.- hizo una pausa y suspiró- Aparte, dime¿cómo qué ropa pidió Ruto para el gran acontecimiento del sábado? -.-U –

-No dijo nada, pero como es algo tan importante, y ya que seremos los padrinos...-

-¿Seremos los padrinos¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó curioso, arqueando una ceja.

-n.nUU sólo lo intuyo.-

EeEeE

-Forester...- llamó la señorita del blanco y sobrio consultorio- Forester...- esperó a que alguien se levantara, y al ver a un joven levantarse calló- ¿Forester? Pase, el doctor lo espera.-

El joven pasó al cubículo del médico, con todas las paredes llenas de diplomas y títulos lo abochornaron un poco, miró al hombre que lo había venido atendiendo desde pequeño, un afable ancianito.

-Link¡qué gusto verte hijito!- saludó con alegría el anciano hylian, sentado en su cómoda silla de oficina.

-¿Qué hay señor?- saludó algo tímido.

-Me enteré de lo de tu boda, felicidades.-

-n.nU Gracias.-

-Y... ¿por qué vienes?- preguntó colocando sus codos sobre el pulido escritorio de macopan. (N/A: XD)

-Bueno, es que últimamente me he sentido raro...-

Comenzó el "minucioso" examen general, preguntas, chequeos de presión, glucosa, más preguntas, ritmo respiratorio...

-No encuentro nada somático, mmm. Tal vez sea alguna intoxicación, no sabría decirlo ahora mismo.- pausa- quiero verificar que no sea algo en el lugar donde vives, deberías traer a tu esposa, si ella presenta los mismos síntomas que tú, entonces ha ido intoxicación, si no; tendremos que investigar a fondo ese problemita.-

-¿Podría recibirla mañana? Es que ella trabaja y mañana que es sábado tiene la mañana libre -.-U Yo no tengo la mañana libre.-

-Oh, cuando pueda venir n.n-

-Aparte... vamos al nacimiento del hijo o hijos de una amiga... y creo que será temprano si viene.-

-Cuando ella pueda n.n-

EeEeE

-¡Link¡Dónde demonios estabas!?- chilló endemoniadamente la zora al ver al aludido y a su hermano llegar casi cinco minutos tarde de lo acordado.

-Ruto, Ruto- desaprobó con cinismo Eowen- deberías agradecer que llegamos ¬¬U tenemos trabajo, por si no lo sabías- ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él se adelantó- AÚN en sábado 9.9UU-

-¬¬U mmmmmmm...- miró al rubio junto a su hermanito- ¿Y Zelda!? T-T no me habrá dejado sola ToT buaaaaaaaa.-

-Cálmate ¬¬U fue con el doctor, sólo para asegurarnos si esto no es intoxicación. Llegará, lo verás.-

-¿Intoxicación?- repitió incrédula- Nah, lo que sea xD-

Había familiares y amigos de la pareja, futuros padres. Saria y Mido andaban por allí, Eowen por acuyá; Link, alejado del tumulto... adivinaron, preocupado por Zelda (XD).

-Link, te vez pálido...- comentó Saria llegando hasta él- ¿Y Zelda?-

-Vendrá ¬.¬UU-

Y como si la hubieran invocado, rápidamente de la entrada salió Zeda, acomodando su bolso y casi agitada de la tremenda carrera que había hecho.

-¡Zelda!- exclamó el aliviado, caminando hacia ella.

-Perdón, se me hizo un poco tarde. ¿Y Ruto?- articuló regularizando su respiración.

-Por ahí, llegas justo a tiempo n.n- respondió más calmado.

EeEeE

-¿Y...?- habló rompiendo la monotonía del viaje de regreso a la casa- ¿Triste por que ahora somos padrinos de una zora o por que no nos pudimos quedar por el desmayo de Ruto?-

-Ja...- comentó sin ganas mirando el camino.

Llegaron a la casa, como siempre. Zelda dejó su bolsa sobre una mesita pequeña que tenían ahí al entrar. Él se pasó de largo a la habitación, para cambiarse.  
Revolvió sus cosas, buscando algo. Del bolso sacó un papel. Caminó silenciosamente hasta el cuarto donde el joven se estaba poniendo una camiseta. Al verla seria cambió su semblante.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Hoy que fui con el doctor...- tragó saliva- le expliqué lo que había estado pasando.-

-Soy yo¿verdad? Yo soy el enfermo, no te preocupes Zel—

-No. En realidad... si lo piensas bien, todo fue mi culpa- miraba al suelo, aferrando el papelito- pero es que no sé como reaccionar... es tan... maravilloso...- las lágrimas comenzaron a manchar la alfombra de la habitación.

-¿Zelda¿Qué ocurre?- caminó hasta ponerse frente a ella, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros- ¿Es algo malo?- ella negó con la cabeza, limpiándose el afluente de lágrimas- ¿Entonces qué es?- estaba preocupado, más por esa reacción.

-Link...- sonrió, y esa sonrisa estalló en una tímida risa, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente- ya sé por que tus mareos y antojos...-

-¿Ah?-

-...Estoy embarazada.-

-¿Qué!?- eso _no _se lo esperaba...

-Que...-

-¡Zelda¡Es... genial!- no lo asimilaba, no lo creía¿podía algo tan maravilloso estarle pasando a él? La abrazó, la abrazó con demasía, ese simple abrazo no expresaba lo que sentía ahora, tanto gozo y dicha...

-Por eso me tardé un poco, quería confirmarlo bien- sollozó- me siento tan feliz...- escondió su cara en el cuello de su marido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo...?-

-Dos meses...-

-Zelda... ¡TE AMO!- exclamó casi en un grito, elevándola mientras la abrazaba, girando juntos.

-¡Link¡Basta! Jajaja, me mareas...- eso la hizo olvidar un poco las lágrimas, que fueron reemplazadas por risas y carcajadas.

Qué gran noticia le habían dado... en unos meses tendrían al fruto de su eterno amor, nunca la había amado como antes, nunca de los nuncas. Eso sólo hacía que su unión resultara más fuerte.

Trabajaría, trabajaría mucho para darle a esa pequeña criatura todo lo que se merecía, y cuando llegara llenarla de amor y cariño.

Y quién sabe, si después de todo, lo que habían dicho años antes se cumplió...

EeEeE


End file.
